Une élection très spéciale
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione et Drago briguent tous deux le poste de Ministre de la magie. Hermione pour faire la différence, Drago pour lui donner mal à la tête. Il se fiche de la politique alors pourquoi se présente-t-il et pourquoi cela l'énerve-t-elle autant ? TRAD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuuur. Hé oui vous ne rêvez pas. C'est encore moi. Après avoir posté le prologue d'une nouvelle fic hier. Me voilà encore à poster un nouveau chapitre mais d'une traduction cette fois. Et j'ai besoin de vous donner quelques explications. J'ai découvert cette histoire en anglais, je l'ai dévorée et ai eu envie de la traduire, et en voulant envoyer un message à l'auteur pour lui demander la permission, je me suis rendue compte qu'une traduction avait été commencée mais abandonnée depuis presque deux ans. J'ai envoyé plusieurs message à la traductrice pour savoir si elle avait vraiment abandonné et n'ayant reçu aucune réponse et ayant attendu plus de deux mois, je me décide à poster après avoir eu l'accord de l'auteur bien sur. Si il y a en a qui ont commencé à lire l'ancienne traduction ou même si l'ancienne traductrice passe-ici, je veux juste précisé que j'ai fait toute la traduction moi-même, je ne me serais pas permis de copier/coller les chapitres déjà traduits.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à **AnneM**.**Oliver**.

**To AnneM. Oliver** : A huge thank you for letting me translate your wonderful story. I had a really great time when I read it and I hope the french readers will feel the same.

.

_Les texte en italiques correspondent aux flash backs_

Le rating M n'est pas valable dès le début et je préviendrais pour les chapitres concernés.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Hermione Granger déteste vraiment Drago Malefoy.**

**.  
**

Hermione Granger, intellectuelle, héroïne de guerre, bosseuse, membre respectée du ministère de la magie, était une femme très sérieuse. Elle était actuellement en train de marcher avec Harry Potter, le long du couloir du niveau trois du Ministère, en direction de son bureau.

« Je déteste profondément cet homme ! » Cria Hermione, en ouvrant violemment la porte de son bureau et en enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Elle avança jusqu'à son bureau et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. « Je le déteste, le déteste, le déteste ! » Dit-elle tout en frappant violemment le bureau de ses poings.

Son assistante sembla un moment perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter arrive dans le bureau. « Elle fulmine à cause de Drago Malefoy » Expliqua-t-il.

« Bien sur, j'aurais du le savoir » Fit l'assistante avec un sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à Hermione et lui dit « N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller à Sainte-Mangouste tout à l'heure, pour la donation au pavillon des enfants. »

« Bien, je m'en rappellerais » répondit-elle tout en congédiant la femme de la main.

.

Harry ramassa la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier et dit « J'aimerai savoir d'où ils sortent ces ordures. » Sur la une, s'étalait un article à propos de Drago Malefoy, et sur le fait qu'il venait juste de faire don de deux millions de gallions pour aider financièrement les orphelins de guerre. Le problème était qu'Hermione avait travaillé dur pour collecter un million de gallions pour la même œuvre de charité. Elle avait travaillé des semaines durant, récoltant des fonds, amassant de l'argent avec des ventes aux enchères, un marathon et d'autres choses, et la soirée juste avant celle où elle allait leur offrir le chèque, Drago Malefoy leur avait offert deux millions de gallions, de sa propre fortune ! Si elle leur donnait son argent maintenant, on aurait l'impression qu'elle le copiait, et en plus, le fait que sa donation était plus élevée d'un million, affaiblirait considérablement la sienne.

« Tu sais Hermione, ton offre va toujours considérablement aider cette œuvre de charité. Je sais que c'est vraiment pas de chance que Drago te prenne ta gloire, mais tu devais savoir que ce serait une élection déloyale à la minute où tu as décidé de faire campagne contre lui pour le Ministère de la Magie. »

Hermione prit le papier des mains d'Harry et le balança dans la cheminée. « Si je ne m'étais pas présentée, il serait notre nouveau Ministre. Tu aimerais ça Mr Potter ? Je le déteste vraiment. »

« Je sais que tu me déteste Granger. » Fit une voix depuis le pas de la porte. « Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en colère ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Pour te mettre sur la voie Malefoy, tu entres à tes risques et périls. » Fit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione et rajouta « Je dois rester ? »

« Non, je ne veux aucun témoins » répondit-elle.

Harry sourit, lui tapota la joue et se tourna vers Drago : « Ce sont tes funérailles, Malefoy. Je te vois plus tard Hermione. »

.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau et leva les yeux vers Drago : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais venir et voir si nous pouvions organiser un petit débat, toi et moi, qui serait animé par la Gazette du Sorcier, tu sais, tes idées contre les bonnes idées : les miennes. Laissons les électeurs voir les deux candidats, comme ça ils pourront juger qui ils veulent comme prochain Ministre de la Magie » Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son bureau et posa ses pieds sur le coin de ce dernier.

Hermione avança vers lui, vira ses pieds et s'écria « Dégages de mon bureau ! »

« C'est un bureau ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était un cagibi. Donc, pour notre débat ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Dit-elle. Elle tira sur son bras, afin de le faire quitter la chaise. Il chassa sa main d'une tape.

« Arrête de me toucher Granger. » Rit-il. « Je pourrais attraper tes microbes. »

« _Bonjour, sang-de-bourbe dans la pièce. » Elle agita sa main devant son visage.

« Je voulais dire tes microbes de coincée libérale (1). J'aime les sang-de-bourbe maintenant, enfin, si les médias me posent la question, je les aime » Rit-il. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux. Il se leva. « Allez, es-tu toujours en colère que ma donation plutôt importante éclipse ta misérable petite donation ? »

« Ma donation était d'un million de gallions, et tu as du avoir un espion ou quelque chose dans le genre pour savoir à quelle œuvre de charité nous allions les offrir. Tu es méprisable et je te déteste sincèrement. » Dit-elle.

« Tu peux toujours leur donner ton argent, sauf si tu faisais juste ça pour te montrer et non par bonté de cœur. » Proposa-t-il

Il avait raison,. Elle devait faire ça. « Tu as raison. »

« Grand Dieu, où sont les médias quand on a besoin d'eux ! Je ne t'entendrais jamais redire cette phrase. Notre débat est le week-end prochain, dans la salle de réception de l'Hôtel Milton. Mon manager de campagne t'enverra un hibou pour l'heure et les directives » Dit-il en se levant pour partir.

« Je ne fais pas de débat avec toi »Répliqua-t-elle. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Tu capitules déjà ? Splendide. Puis-je donc t'emmener pour un déjeuner de victoire ? C'est toi qui payes ? »Demanda-t-il

Elle se leva, tapa du pied comme un enfant de cinq ans et pointa sa porte du doigt « Pars de mon bureau ! »

.

Il souri une nouvelle fois et dit « A plus tard Granger. » Il commença à partir mais se retourna et rajouta « Oh, et au fait, même si tu me déteste vraiment – ce dont je doute réellement – je t'aime vraiment. Il lui tourna le dos et rigola alors qu'il quittait le bureau. Elle ramassa une de ses chaussures sur le sol, se pencha sur le pas de sa porte et la balança droit sur sa tête. Il se tourna à temps pour attraper le fichu objet et s'écria « Réflexes d'attrapeur, tu te souviens ? » Il jeta la chaussure en l'air, la rattrapa une nouvelle fois et la prit avec lui dans l'ascenseur, toujours en riant tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui faisait beaucoup.

Elle claqua la porte de son bureau si fort que la vitre de cette dernière se brisa en une centaine de morceaux.

Elle se fichait de ce que les gens disaient, elle le haïssait vraiment.

.

Hermione travailla tard, jusqu'à la nuit. Elle était sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, Percy Weasley, qui allait se retirer dans quelques mois pour causes de santé. Le Ministère avait décidé d'organiser une élection spéciale, afin de voir qui le remplacerait. Pendant un long moment, il n'y avait pas eu de candidats, alors le Ministre et son cabinet décidèrent de tout simplement nommer un remplaçant. Ils avaient immédiatement pensé à Hermione. Elle avait travaillé dur pour le Ministère, durant ces six dernières années. Elle avait un diplôme en droit. Elle était jeune, certes, mais elle était dévouée et honnête, deux choses qui étaient souvent dure à obtenir.

A la veille de leur annonce, Drago Malefoy, président et et PDG de la Malefoy Global Corporation, avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de se présenter pour le poste. Tout le monde au Ministère, ainsi que la majorité de la population, avait été choquée par son annonce.

Drago Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un play-boy m'a-tu-vu des médias, qui n'était pas connu pour son côté judicieux, ni pour se préoccuper de la politique. On le voyait mieux ouvrir une boite de nuit que faire passer une loi, mais le ministère n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir l'élection et d'organiser une élection spéciale.

Au début, Hermione ne voulait même pas se présenter. Bien qu'elle ait été flattée par le fait qu'ils voulaient la nommer comme successeur de Percy, elle allait de toute façon refuser. Elle se sentait prête pour un changement dans sa carrière. Elle avait presque 29 ans, à la veille de la trentaine et elle ne voulait pas se flétrir, vieillir, dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, la simple pensée de Drago Malefoy gagnant l'élection et devenant Ministre de la Magie si personne ne se présentait contre lui, faisait bouillir le sang d'Hermione.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils se détestaient réciproquement à l'école, ou d'ailleurs, Hermione était toujours la première et lui était quelque part au milieu. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent, c'est juste qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui dans l'esprit d'Hermione était dix fois pire. Ensuite, à l'université, Hermione avait été major en droit magique, tandis que Drago était major en sorties. En fait, il avait probablement eu son son diplôme dans cette fichue matière. Leurs chemins se croisaient à peine, alors Hermione ne lui prêtait pas attention, jusqu'à ce jour…oh, ce désastreux, horrible, épouvantable, terrible jour.

_._

_.  
_

_C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes, et Hermione était majore de la promotion, avec un diplôme en droit magique, et un autre en relation moldues. Elle était prête à faire un discours à sa remise de diplôme. Tous ses amis étaient là : Harry et Ron qui avaient déjà été tout deux diplômés de l'école d'Auror, Ginny, qui était à présent mariée à Neville et qui attendait leur premier enfant, sa mère et son père, son petit-ami Anthony Goldstein, et chacun des Weasley. Oui, sa vie était bien, et ils étaient tous tellement fiers._

_Ensuite, __**c'est**__, arrivé et tout était de la faute de Malefoy, et Hermione lui ferait un jour regretter le jour ou il avait contrarié Hermione Granger._

_C'était quelques temps avant qu'elle ne monte sur le podium. Elle avait son discours en mémoire (elle l'avait répété une centaine de fois) mais elle avait toujours besoin de vérifier ses fiches, une par une, répétant son discours en chuchotant silencieusement, quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle._

_Elle se tourna, alarmée, et il était là. Drago Malefoy, vêtu de sa robe de diplômé, mal foutu, une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans une main et une stupide rose dans l'autre._

_.  
_

_« Hey Granger » dit-il. « Joyeuse remise de diplôme » Il avança vers elle et lui donna la rose. Elle la jeta par terre._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être dehors, avec les autres diplômés » Dit-elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui et revint à ses fiches._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Granger ? » Questionna-t-il amusé._

_« Je me prépare à faire mon discours de diplômée, imbécile » Rétorqua-t-elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois et dit « Es-tu bourré ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il « Si je le suis tu t'en soucies ? »_

_« NON » cria-t-elle presque. Elle lui tourna le dos. Il saisi son bras et la retourna vers lui._

_« Ne me touche pas » dit-elle, bouillonnante._

_Il pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine et toucha ensuite son épaule, son bras, son visage et sa tête. Elle tressailli et repoussa son doigt d'une tape. Il continuait de dire «touché, touché, touché » en riant._

_« Tu est saoul » Dit-elle en le poussant si fort qu'il tomba à terre. « C'est la remise des diplômes Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu bourré ? »_

_« C'est la remise des diplômes Granger, pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? » Répliqua-t-il. Il s'assit au sol et ramena la bouteille à sa bouche. Elle se pencha, lui prit la bouteille et la fracassa contre le mur. »_

_« Sors de la là et fête ton diplôme comme une personne normale » dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de l'aider à se mettre debout._

_Alors qu'il se levait, appuyé contre le mur, son bras autour de son épaule, il lança « Tu n'es pas aussi moche que je me souvenais »_

_« Ca alors, merci » Répondit-elle de manière cinglante. Elle le lâcha et il chancela._

_Il fit : « Tu as une parade entière venue pour te voir te faire diplômer, n'est ce pas Granger ? Ouaip, la sang-de-bourbe à rempli la moitié de la salle avec ses supporters. »_

_Elle détourna le regard et répondit « Ne n'appelle pas sang-de-bourbe, espèce de stupide sang-bleu » Elle se retourna pour le regarder et rajouta « Tu dois avoir du monde là-bas. »_

_« Non, pas une seule personne » dit-il. Il baissa les yeux vers la bouteille brisée et la ramassa . « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu fasses ça Granger ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les vestiges de la bouteille cassée. « Elle était ma seule amie »_

_« C'est entièrement ta faute » dit-elle. Elle grimpa les escaliers derrière la scène et attendit anxieusement que le Doyen l'appelle._

_« Aïe » Fit Malefoy derrière elle._

_.  
_

_Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'était coupé le doigt, assez profondément. Il y avait du sang qui gouttait. Il éleva son doigt, rigola et dit « Regarde, sang-de-bourbe, mon sang est rouge et tu pensais qu'il était bleu ». Il paru un peu hébété ensuite et fit « Je me sens un peu bizarre Granger. Je ne crois pas que j'aime beaucoup le sang » et il s'écroula sur le sol, sa pâleur habituelle semblant plus verte que pâle._

_« ...et maintenant, voici pour vous, Hermione Jean Granger » , Hermione entendit les paroles du doyen._

_« Malefoy ? » Hermione reposa les yeux sur lui. Il était allongé et leva les yeux vers elle._

_« Je me sens pas bien » Dit-il_

_.  
_

_Les applaudissement de la foule s'évanouissaient et le Doyen prononça une nouvelle fois son nom. Elle commença à monter les escaliers, alors que les applaudissements recommençaient, mais elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il leva les yeux vers elle et prononça deux mots « Aide moi. »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dévala les escaliers et lui dit « Malefoy, reste simplement ici, laisse-moi faire mon discours et ensuite, je te promets que je te ramènerais chez toi. »_

_Alors qu'elle commençait à remonter les escaliers, un de ses professeurs descendit de la scène, vint dans les coulisses et lui dit « Allez Miss Granger, tout le monde vous attend. »_

_Elle s'avança vers le rideau mais le regarda encore une fois. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit « S'il te plait Hermione, aide-moi »_

_Il l'avait appelée Hermione, et elle avait le sentiment diffus qu'il voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de plus que d'une aide pour sa nausée, ou son doigt coupé, ou son abrutissement du à l'alcool. Il voulait dire qu'il avait besoin « d'aide »._

_Elle avait travaillé si dur pour ce jour, et même si elle se retournait et qu'elle l'aidait, il ne serait même pas reconnaissant, et il ne dirait jamais merci, bon sang, il était probablement si saoul qu'il ne s'en rappellerait même pas. Et ses amis et sa famille l'attendaient, et elle avait travaillé sur son discours pendant trois semaines, et, et, et bien, saleté de Malefoy, qu'il aille au diable._

_Hermione devait-elle donner son discours à son professeur, et lui demander de le prononcer et de présenter ses excuses, et ensuite aller aider cet abruti stupide ? Ou devait-elle dire à Malefoy d'attendre jusqu'à ce que son discours se termine, et qu'ensuite elle l'aiderais de n'importe quelle manière ?_

_Peu importe son choix, il pourrait l'affecter pour le reste de sa vie, alors elle savait qu'elle devait choisir de manière réfléchie. Et elle n'avait seulement qu'un petit moment pour se décider._

_

* * *

_

(1)Entendre libérale au sens politique du terme parce que sinon coincée et libérale ça va pas trop ensemble ^^

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement j'ai été emballée dès le début quand j'ai lu. J'aime particulièrement Drago bourrée et son "touché, touché, touché" et ses réflexions sur le sans bleu xD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous voyez des phrases bizarres niveau traduction, n'hésitez pas non plus ^^

Bisous bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien mais je tiens quand même à rappeler quelque chose puisque apparemment, tout le monde n'a pas lu ma note de pré-chapitre, lors du chapitre précédent. Donc, **je sais que cette fic à déjà été traduite, je m'en suis aperçue sur le tard mais je le sais. En voyant que la précédente traductrice c'était arrêtée au chapitre 13 depuis plus d'un an, je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir ce qu'il en était, j'ai attendu plusieurs semaines pour une réponse et n'en ayant pas eu, je suppose qu'elle n'est plus sur ff net. L'auteur originale est prévenue et m'a quand même autorisée à traduire**. Voilà

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est à et les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Sandy **: Merci pour ta remarque mais je te renvoie à mes notes de pré-chapitre ^^

**Lalaoui **: Merci beaucoup :)

_Les passages en italique correspondent à des flash back_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Drago a la chaussure d'Hermione.**

.**  
**

Hermione Granger marchait d'un bon pas le long des rues de Londres, elle pensait à Drago Malefoy et grimaça. Elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir avec son dandy de petit-ami de longue date, Anthony, et parce qu'elle n'avait seulement qu'une chaussure, elle allait être en retard. Pour cause, elle devait en acheter une autre. Ils allaient à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'elle puisse leur offrir le chéque. Elle boitilla (1) jusqu'à la rue commerçante la plus proche, recueillant les regards étranges des passants parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chaussure. Elle commençait à entrer dans un magasin de chaussures quand elle…le vit ! Il était debout devant la grande vitrine, droit devant le magasin de chaussure, lançant et rattrapant sa foutue chaussure.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et s'avança vers la porte tandis qu'il disait : « Comme c'est drôle de te voir ici, dans un magasin de chaussures . »

« Oui, tu trouves ça drôle ? » dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. Elle essaya de bouger la porte mais il avait placé son corps juste devant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre ennuyé.

« Voyons, je suis dans un magasin de chaussures, peut-être que j'achète des chaussures ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Les sangs-de-bourbes portent des chaussures ? » Demanda-t-il

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'enregistrer pendant que tu dis ça et passer l'enregistrement pour que le monde sorcier entier puisse t'entendre » dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui. « Je me demande qui voterai pour quelqu'un qui hait les sang-de-bourbe »

« Je posais juste une question, pour mes recherches. J'ai besoin de savoir ces choses. » Insista-t-il. « Après tout, une fois que je serai élu, je serai le Ministre de la Magie de tout les sorciers, pas uniquement des sangs-purs. Peut-être que je devrais t'employer pour m'aider à comprendre le menu peuple. »

Elle grogna (oui, grogna) et le poussa hors de son chemin. Elle entra dans le magasin. Il en fit de même.

.

« J'ai une chaussure que tu peux acheter » Fit Drago en tenant toujours sa chaussure.

« Non merci, et de toute façon, c'est ma chaussure, pourquoi devrais-je l'acheter ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pourquoi l'as-tu lancée est une bien meilleure question à poser. » Fit-il

Elle ferma les yeux et porta ses doigts à ses tempes. Elle avait un tel mal de tête. « S'il te plait, va-t-en, je dois acheter des chaussures, retrouver mon petit-ami et ensuite, aller faire la donation à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'ai pas le temps de me chamailler avec toi »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il. Il pointa sa chaussure vers elle et elle la prit rapidement avant de la mettre à son pied.

« C'est si bien de faire des affaires avec toi Malefoy » jubila-t-elle, avant de se détourner et de dire « Attend, efface ça, ce n'était pas bien de faire des affaires avec toi mais je suis contente d'avoir récupéré ma chaussure » Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à courir sur le trottoir.

« Granger ! » Appela-t-il dans sa direction. Elle se retourna rapidement. « Au fait, je ne hait pas les sangs-de-bourbe et je t'aime toujours ! » Cria-t-il avant de s'en aller de l'autre côté et de descendre la rue en marchant. Elle continua à courir, tout en regardant sa silhouette qui s'en allait, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et elle tomba droit sur le bord du trottoir. Elle atterri dans une flaque et cassa le talon de la chaussure qu'elle venait juste de récupérer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier ou de tuer quelqu'un. Où était Malefoy quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Alors qu'elle se levait, tentant en vain de se sécher sans utiliser la magie, elle repensa une nouvelle fois à sa journée. Elle détestait vraiment Drago Malefoy.

.

.

_Hermione Granger lança encore un regard à un Drago Malefoy clairement saoul, définitivement nauséeux et probablement au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle leva ensuite un doigt vers le professeur et lui dit « Pouvez-vous me donner une minute ? »_

_« Non Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas. Il y a plus d'une centaine de personne là-bas, prêtes à recevoir leur diplôme. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes qui doivent parler. Si vous n'êtes pas prête à faire votre discours, alors je présenterais vos excuses, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Maintenant, est-ce que vous venez ? » Fit l'homme._

_Drago, à présent entièrement sur le dos, leva un doigt, le sang coulant le long de son bras, et il commença à chanter…chanter ! « Personne ne connait les problèmes que j'ai vu, personne ne connait le chagrin… »_

_Elle soupira et dit « Présentez mes excuses s'il vous plait. » Elle jeta ses fiches par terre et s'avança jusqu'à Drago. Elle tira sur sa main valide et le fit assoir. Elle saisi sa baguette et soigna son doigt._

_Elle lui demanda « Peux-tu te lever ? »_

_« Est ce que je peux lever quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il_

_« Oh Merlin » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle le souleva, utilisant le mur comme appui, et le mit debout. « Drago, sérieusement, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un venu pour toi ici, un ami, une personne de ta famille, un voisin, un animal, n'importe qui ? » dit-elle_

_« Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi, ma jolie, petite amie (2) » répondit-il en lui pinçant gentiment le nez_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » S'exclama-t-elle_

_« Pourquoi, tu es jolie » Répliqua-t-il._

_« Je voulais dire, ton amie. Nous ne sommes pas amis et tu es tout simplement saoul sinon tu ne m'appellerais pas non plus jolie » dit-elle alors qu'elle le conduisait vers la sortie des coulisses._

_« Eh bien, puisque je suis saoul, je peux dire que tu es jolie. En fait, vous êtes toutes les deux jolies » fit-il_

_« Combien de « moi » y-a-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant._

_« En ce moment deux, mais tout va bien, tu es la plus jolie des deux » dit-il en souriant. Il se pencha comme si il allait l'embrasser et elle le repoussa, mais pas beaucoup puisque ses bras étaient toujours autour de lui._

_« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle choquée._

_« Je t'embrasse » Répondit-il en se penchant une nouvelle fois._

_« Eurk, non ! » Elle le lâcha et il bascula, retombant sur le sol près de la porte . Hermione secoua la tête avec incrédulité, ouvrit les doubles portes et avec toute sa force et ses muscles, elle le fit ROULER au dehors. Une fois dehors elle lui demanda : « Où est-ce que tu habites, que je puisse te faire transplaner chez toi ? »_

_« Je suis sans logement » déclara-t-il. Il s'assit et d'appuya contre le mur._

_« Tu n'es pas sans logement » Cracha-t-elle_

_« D'accord, j'ai quatre, non, cinq, non huit, oh, merde, je ne sais plus, j'ai beaucoup de maisons mais pas de chez-moi. Tu veux être moi chez-moi ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'affala contre le mur et s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol._

_« OH, Malefoy, je te jure, je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. Elle le fit rassoir, et à l'aide de sa baguette, prononça un sort pour le revigorer, rien qu'un peu. « Ecoute Malefoy. Nous avons besoin d'aller là dedans et de recevoir nos diplômes, ensuite je dois aller à une grande fête et même si tu agis comme si tu n'avais rien ni personne, je parie qu'en fait si. Veux-tu bien rentrer à l'intérieur avec moi et recevoir ton diplôme ? » demanda-t-elle_

_« Je ne recevrais pas mon diplôme » dit-il. Il semblait un peu plus sobre et était maintenant légèrement embarrassé._

_«Pourquoi tu ne recevrais pas ton diplôme ? » demanda-t-elle avec un réel intérêt._

_« Je veux dire, je suis supposé le recevoir et je suis sur qu'il me l'enverront par hibou, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller la-dedans. » Il se releva. « Merci pour rien Granger » Il chancela un peu mais commença à descendre l'allée._

_« Attend Malefoy, je t'ai aidé à sortir avec toute la bonté de mon cœur et toi, tu agis comme un ingrat ! J'étais censée faire un discours là-bas, mais tu m'as demandé de t'aider et je l'ai fait. » s'exclama-t-elle_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Une récompense humanitaire ? De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider » dit-il. Il baissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois embarrassé._

_« En fait , tu as demandé mon aide ! Tu as dit « aide-moi ! » Tu sais quoi, c'est bon ! » Cria-t-elle alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. « Je suis une telle idiote ! je pensais que je faisais le bon choix ! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour le mérite pour les remerciement, pour mon intérêt ! Je pensais que j'étais en train de t'aider ! » Elle faisait les cents pas, ses larmes coulant maintenant librement. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Elle sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte et il tira sur son bras. _

_« Pourquoi diable es-tu en train de pleurer ? » Demanda-t-il. «Au moins tu as des amis là-dedans, au moins tu as réussi quelque chose ! »_

_« Oh, pauvre, pitoyable Malefoy » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu as réussi quelque chose toi aussi, tu sais. Tu as réussi à gâcher ma remise de diplôme ! » Elle se détourna et déverrouilla la porte. Elle l'ouvrit mais il la repoussa afin qu'elle se referme. Il la retourna si vite qu'elle tournoya et trébucha. Elle atterrit comme une masse sur le sol crasseux._

_Il sembla choqué. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle tombe. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur à côté d'elle et dit « Putain de merde, Granger, putain de merde ». Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. « J'ai mal à la tête » Rajouta-t-il. « J'ai besoin de me saouler. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Dit-il en la regardant._

_« Pourquoi voudrais-je venir avec toi après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait rater mon discours, je suis probablement en train de manquer mon diplôme à ce moment même. Ma remise de diplôme sera un mauvais souvenir pour le restant de ma vie ! Mes amis, mon petit-ami et ma famille sont probablement inquiets pour moi ! Et tu veux que j'aille me saouler avec toi ? Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que je viendrais avec toi ? » Elle prit une profonde, irrégulière, inspiration et ensuite, prononça calmement ces mots « _Je te hais Malefoy . »_

_« Je le sais » dit-il « Et pour répondre à ton autre question, à savoir pourquoi je veux que tu vienne avec moi, eh bien » il s'arrêta et lui offrit sa main. Elle la repoussa d'une tape. Il haussa les épaules et commença à descendre l'allée. Il se retourna et dit « Pour répondre à l'autre question, je voulais que tu viennes avec moi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. » Hermione leva soudainement les yeux vers lui mais il était déjà parti._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione sirotait du vin blanc, seule à sa table, à la réception de la donation. Tout bien considéré, son discours c'était plutôt bien passé. Anthony était parti parler avec Harry et Ron, à propos de quidditch, sans aucun doute. Il y avait un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier et il prit une photo d'elle, il lui dit ensuite qu'il y aurait un petit article en troisième page sur sa donation. Bon, ce n'était pas la une, comme la donation de Malefoy, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Anthony la regarda et fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit. « Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose dans l'œil ? » questionna quelqu'un derrière elle.

S'il vous plait, non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? Drago s'installa à côté d'elle et tripota le tissu de sa robe bleu nuit. « Très jolie tenue, as-tu détourné de l'argent destiné à l'œuvre caritative pour acheter ce petit vêtement ? Je ne pense pas que ton salaire puisse te le permettre. Tu sais, peut-être que tu as plus besoin du poste de Ministre que moi, rien que pour l'augmentation de salaire. »

« _tu es la ? » Demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder. Il toucha sa manche une nouvelle fois. « Ne me touche pas ! » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je vais ignorer tes mauvaises manières et te dire pourquoi je suis là. Premièrement : j'ai été invité, deuxièmement : je vais annoncer notre débat à venir. Je pense que je vais le faire tout de suite, la scène à l'air libre » dit-il alors qu'il se levait.

Elle se sentit paniquer et se leva également. « Non, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. Je ne débat pas avec toi. »

« En fait, tu es en train de le faire en ce moment. Voyons voir, je suis pour le débat, tu es contre, tu as cinq minutes, donne moi ton meilleur argument, allez » Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie d'être humiliée en public. Je n'aime même pas tant que ça parler en public » Avoua-t-elle.

« Tu viens juste de faire un discours Granger, donc je ne prend pas. De plus, tu brigues le poste de Ministre de la Magie et tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas parler en public ? Oh…je vais carrément te battre Granger » Il rit aux éclats. « Il me semble me rappeler que tu aimais faire des discours à l'école »

« Oui, eh bien, le dernier discours que j'étais censée faire à l'école à été gâché par toi, si je me rappelle bien, même que je suis sure que tu ne t'en rappelle pas. » fit-elle

Il sembla réellement perdu « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la remise des diplômes ? » Interrogea-t-elle

« Je me rappelle avoir eu mon diplôme, et je me rappelle m'être saoulé, et puis…c'est tout » Répondit-il « Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec toi faisant des discours ? »

.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Il avait gâché sa remise de diplômes et ne s'en rappelait pas ! Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure et le fixa ensuite avec incrédulité. « Mon Dieu Malefoy. Tu as gâché ma remise de diplôme avec ta débauche d'alcoolique, et tu ne t'en rappelle même pas . La remise des diplômes n'était même pas un évènement significatif pour toi, c'était pourtant l'un des évènement le plus significatif de ma vie, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu as tout gâché ! Je te déteste Malefoy ». C'était tout simplement la chose adéquate à dire, même si ça devenait disque rayé. Elle se leva s'en alla vers le hall.

Il resta à table, bu le reste de son vin et repensa longuement à cette soirée. Mince, c'était il y a des années, il ne se rappelait vraiment de rien. Il se rappelait s'être saoulé, et il avait voulu offrir une rose à Hermione, et la féliciter pour sa place de majore de leur promo, mais après ça, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui c'était passé. Qu'avait-il fait pour gâcher sa remise de diplôme ?

Bien, Drago Malefoy décida qu'il aurait juste à le découvrir, et peut-être que, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait à chacune de ses phrases.

Il se rappela une autre chose à propos de cette soirée là : c'était la soirée où il avait l'intention de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

(1) Rappelons qu'elle a une chaussure à un pied et pas à l'autre, à supposer qu'il y ai des talons sa démarche doit être un tantinet claudicante.

(2)Petite amie dans le sens taille du terme, ce n'était pas écrit « girlfriend » dans la VO mais « little friend »

Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs dans la traduction ^^

Bisous bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre du jour bonjour ! Nous voici pour notre rendez-vous du dimanche avec le troisième chapitre de cette traduction. Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews et j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Vera Bennett** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago est tout mimi. Qui ne craquerais pas ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Hermione déteste tout simplement Drago, immensément**

**.****  
**

Anthony chercha Hermione un peu partout. Il la trouva finalement debout dans le hall, paraissant assez épuisée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chérie ? »

« Je suis juste fatiguée. Je veux rentrer chez moi, ça t'ennuie ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Non, bien sur que non. Je te verrais dans quelques jours » Répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Quand Hermione lui avait demandé si ça l'ennuyait si elle rentrait chez elle, elle voulait dire si ça l'ennuyait de la ramener chez elle. Il était tellement obtus parfois. Ils sortaient ensemble, rompaient et se remettaient ensemble depuis sept ans. En ce moment, ils étaient en période de rupture plutôt qu'ensemble. Cependant, il était son manager de campagne et il voulait voir Hermione gagner plus qu'elle ne le voulait elle-même, et il pensait que pour sauver les apparences, ils devaient sembler unis et continuer d'être un couple, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'élection. Ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et il lui laissait toujours beaucoup d'espace.

Plus tard cette nuit là, elle s'agitait et se tournait dans son lit tandis qu'elle essayait de dormir. Drago Malefoy était tellement agaçant ! Si il ne se rappelait pas avoir gâché sa remise de diplôme, alors il ne se rappelait certainement pas ce qui était arrivé après, ou même le petit incident qui était arrivé la semaine d'avant. Bien sur, la semaine avant la remise des diplômes, il n'était pas saoul alors il s'en rappelait surement. Hermione était tellement passée pour une idiote ce jour là, qu'elle était sure de ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier.

.

.

_Hermione prit place à table, dans la salle de réception du Doyen, à l'université Sorcière où elle avait passé les quatre dernières années. Elle et les autres bons étudiants participaient au déjeuner où il allait être annoncé quels étudiants allaient être nommés majors. Le meilleur étudiant de tout les majors devrait prononcer un discours à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes._

_Elle savait déjà que ses notes lui assuraient au moins la deuxième ou troisième position, mais elle était plus certainement numéro un. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller vérifier son classement chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que le bureau du doyen lui interdise d'entrer._

_Alors qu'elle promenait son regard dans la salle, elle se sentit nerveuse. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens ici. Le Doyen et l'assistant du Doyen étaient tous les deux là, ainsi que les directeurs de départements, quelques professeurs, un journaliste du journal de l'école, ainsi que beaucoup de ses camarades étudiants. Il y avait des membres du conseil d'administration ainsi que plusieurs personnalités du Ministère. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa salade qui venait juste d'être servie et s'apprêtait à en prendre un peu quand elle entendit : « Voulez-vous du vin ? »_

_Elle répondit « Oui, merci » tourna la tête, souriante, et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait posé la question. Elle fronça alors les sourcils._

_Drago déposa un verre de vin devant elle et dit « J'ai seulement pris deux verres. » Elle repoussa le verre de vin tandis qu'il demandait à l'homme assis à côté d'elle de se déplacer « Cela vous dérangerait-il de vous pousser afin que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de cette charmante jeune femme, merci. » dit-il sans laisser à l'homme le temps de parler._

_« S'il te plait, pars » Fit Hermione avant de rajouter « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Si je pars, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. » dit-il en prenant sa fourchette et en piquant un crouton de sa salade. Il arbora un air dégouté, enleva le crouton de sa bouche avec ses doigts et le remis dans son assiette de salade._

_Elle repoussa également la salade, alors qu'elle semblait bonne. Il lui dit « J'ai été invité. Je suis en compétition pour la première place de notre promo. »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui et s'écria : « Tu mens ! »_

_Il rit et répondit : « Prouve-le »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu dit notre promo ? » Demanda-t-elle « Quelle est ta promo ? »_

_« Droit Magique, tout comme toi, mais plus exactement, Droit des Affaires » Répondit-il. Il bu une gorgée dans le verre de vin qu'il lui avait précédemment donné._

_« Je savais qu'on avait des cours ensemble, mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu si souvent » Dit-elle comme si elle s'interrogeait à voix haute._

_« Eh bien, j'ai fait quelques semestres à l'étranger, tu sais » Répondit-il_

_Elle demanda : « Tu es vraiment en compétition pour la première place ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? » Interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à manger la nourriture qui se trouvait juste devant lui. « _Je te ferais savoir, ce peux faire autre chose qu'être beau. »_

_« _Tu ne faisais pas ça très bien à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« _Non, pas vraiment » Répondit-il_

_Elle sembla choquée quand il commença à mettre sa garniture dans son assiette. Elle les mit dans son assiette de salade abandonnée. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en compétition pour la première place. » Réitéra-t-elle_

_« Eh bien, quand je serais là-bas, en train de faire le discours et que tu seras en train de pleurer sur la chaise, tu le croiras » dit-il_

_Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. C'était son rêve. Elle n'avait pas été diplômée à Poudlard, où elle aurait certainement été Préfète-en-Chef et première de la classe. C'était la raison pour laquelle être la première à l'université était si important. C'était pour ça qu'elle était si excitée à propos de la remise des diplômes._

_Il dit « Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse Granger ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Vas-tu manger ça ? » Dit-il en pointant du doigt son filet-mignon, mais avant qu'elle ai pu répondre, il l'avait prit dans son assiette. « C'est rien Granger » Dit-il, « Tu seras probablement deuxième ou troisième. Tu es habituée à seconder Potter, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas là où tu te sens le mieux ? » Demanda-t-il « Être en dessous de quelqu'un » Il sourit devant le double sens._

_Elle devint très silencieuse puis fini par dire « Je n'ai pas été diplômée à Poudlard tu sais, et j'aurais été première, je le sais. C'est pour ça que c'est important pour moi. » Elle sembla un moment pensive mais elle se tourna ensuite vers lui pour finir sa pensée. Elle attrapa sa fourchette, où elle venait juste de piquer une petite carotte et continua « Tu ne te soucies même pas de la première place n'est-ce pas ? Tu as probablement bossé dur juste pour me la prendre »_

_Il rit au éclats avant de dire « C'est vrai, espèce de née-moldue fantasque. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais à cause de toi » Elle pointait toujours sa fourchette – sur laquelle était empalée la carotte – devant son visage. « Pointe ça ailleurs, Granger » dit-il alors qu'il saisissait sa fourchette et mangeait sa carotte._

_Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas la laisser manger, ce qui était bien puisqu'elle n'avait plus faim de toute façon. Tout ce à quoi Hermione pouvait penser était « Humph ! ». Elle savait que Malefoy avait les capacités pour être un bon étudiant, elle avait juste toujours pensé qu'il ne les utilisait pas. Elle n'était toujours pas totalement convaincue qu'il soit vraiment en compétition pour la première place. Il mentait probablement. Elle tendit la main vers son verre de vin, quand soudainement, elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait en fait du sien. Elle voulu le remettre à sa place alors que Malefoy enlevait le reste de carottes de son assiette. Leurs bras se heurtèrent et le vin se répandit tout autour d'eux._

_« Aucun savoir vivre » dit-il alors qu'il prenait sa serviette pour enlever le vin des genoux d'Hermione._

_« Tu permets ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle lui arracha la serviette des mains et la lui jeta à la figure. Ensuite, elle attrapa ce qu'elle pensait être sa serviette et commença à nettoyer sa robe. Elle tira la serviette jusqu'à sa poitrine, quand elle réalisa sa fatale erreur._

_Au lieu de sa serviette, elle tenait la nappe en lin._

_Elle continua de tirer sur le tissu blanc, toujours inconsciente de ce qui était sur le point de se produire, jusqu'à ce Drago halète et s'écrie « GRANGER ! » _

_Toutes les personnes de leur table laissèrent bientôt échapper une exclamation collective, alors que leurs assiettes, verres, couverts, nourriture, ainsi que les bougies et la composition florale se précipitaient vers Hermione. Ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et la nappe toujours serrée dans sa poigne, elle continua de s'éloigner de la table et les lois de la physique étant contre elle, tout le contenu de la table s'écrasa à ses pieds._

_.  
_

_Tout le monde commença à rire. Les rires remplissaient chaque coin de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago et il riait lui aussi, mais à quoi d'autre s'attendait-elle._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle et dit d'une petite voix « Je suis tellement désolée ». Elle se détourna et couru hors de la pièce. Elle se dirigea droit vers les toilettes où elle resta, enfermée dans l'un des cabinet, jusqu'à ce que le diner soit terminé. Elle aurait voulu transplaner chez elle mais son sac à main et sa baguette étaient restés en dessous sa chaise._

_Sa robe, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher avec la magie, était tâchée et toujours humide, par conséquent, foutue. Elle passa sa tête en dehors des toilettes et vit la plupart des participants au diner quitter le hall. Elle décida d'attendre quelques minutes de plus et d'aller ensuite récupérer son sac et sa baguette, puis rentrer chez elle et mourir mortifiée._

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des toilettes. Elle sorti de son cabinet et pensa que si il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, elle allait lui coller la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et le noyer . Ce n'était pas lui. C'était le Doyen._

_« Miss Granger, vous vous cachez toujours ? » Dit-il avec un sourire_

_« Euh..eh bien…vous voyez…euh…oui » Non, elle ne serait certainement nommée majore avec un tel vocabulaire, décida-t-elle._

_« Ecoutez Miss Granger, ne soyez pas si embarrassée. Peut-être que vous pourrez trouver un moyen de glisser cette gaffe dans votre discours de diplômé. »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle demanda « Vraiment ! Je suis la première ? Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment, maintenant venez manger un peu de pudding » dit-il_

_Elle sortit dans le hall et lui dit « __Si ça ne vous ennuie pas__, je pense que je préfère rentrer chez moi et commencer mon discours ! »_

_Il lui serra la main et lui dit que son équipe resterai en contact avec elle pour les arrangements._

_Elle était tellement contente qu'elle sautilla quasiment jusqu'à la sortie. Elle se tint en dessous du portique et tournoya sur elle-même, joyeuse ! « YEAH » Cria-t-elle_

_Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une personne applaudir et siffler. « Felicitations Granger ! »_

_Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer, probablement pour la troisième fois ce soir. Il avait son sac à main coincé entre ses genoux et applaudissait toujours. Elle s'avança vers lui et lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa reconnaissance était sincère, elle lui dit : « Merci Drago ». Il n'était pas condescendant, ni moqueur alors elle rajouta : « Je suis désolée pour toi. Tu as terminé combien ? »_

_« Sais pas. M'en fiche » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne concourrait pas vraiment pour la première place de toute façon. J'ai menti ». Il lui passa son sac à main, puis lui tendit la main. « Sincèrement, c'est la meilleure personne qui a gagné. Félicitation une fois encore Hermione. »_

_« Ce n'était pas vraiment une compétition. Et je ne suis pas la meilleure personne. » Dit-elle humblement._

_Il leva les sourcils et lui fit un demi sourire. Il ajouta « Ma main est toujours suspendue en l'air Granger. Je commence à me sentir gêné. Tu ne devrais pas la serrer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »_

_« Oh…oui. » Elle rit, déconcertée de se sentir soudainement maladroite. Hésitante, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la secoua de haut en bas pendant quelques instant. Il ne la lâcha pas et elle non plus. Au lieu de ça, il l'attira plus près. Elle était extrêmement consciente de l'odeur de son après-rasage, et de ses yeux qui ressemblaient à de l'acier en fusion. Elle sentit un soubresaut dans son ventre, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait faim._

_Il l'attira toujours plus près, il n'y avait donc plus seulement leurs mains qui se touchaient, mais aussi leurs visages qui étaient dangereusement proches. Sincèrement » fit-il doucement, « _Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux pour toi. »_

_Elle essaya de sourire mais elle tremblait. Finalement, elle dit « Tu peux laisser ma main maintenant "  
_

_« Tu pourrais la laisser aussi, tu sais. » Répondit-il en souriant. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de la serrer si fort que tu serais prisonnière, mais si tu aimes ce genre de chose, j'ai des menottes à la maison que l'on pourrait essayer. »_

_Il resserra sa poigne en prononçant ces paroles et elle s'écria : « Je te demande de lâcher ma main, maintenant ! »_

_Il fit un petit sourire suffisant comme seul Drago Malefoy peut le faire : « Je vois comment ça se passe, toi aussi tu aimes dominer. Tu aimes dire a un mec ce qu'il doit faire. Eh bien, je suis sur que je pourrais également trouver un fouet et des chaînes quelque part. »_

_Elle retira sa main de la sienne et l'essuya sur sa robe, juste pour l'embêter. Elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Un tel emmerdeur tout le temps. Dois-tu toujours être un abruti ? » _

_« Oui, ca vient naturellement ma chère » Sourit-il_

_« Eh bien arrête ça, tout de suite » exigea-t-elle_

_Il rit aux éclats une nouvelle fois et déclara : « Tu es toujours bonne pour me faire rire Granger. Les seules femmes qui peuvent me dire ce que je dois faire sont ma mère et ma dominatrice . Puisque tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre, je vais faire ce que j'ai envie. Maintenant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, si tu aimes ce genre de chose… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase._

_« Tu sais Malefoy » dit-elle, les yeux plissés, les bras croisés devant la poitrine « Parfois, je te déteste vraiment. »_

_Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait en face mais il lui semblait que c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle le pensait réellement._

_Il sourit, bien que son sourire sembla faux et répondit « Je le sais bien Granger, et c'est vraiment dommage parce que je…euh, peu importe. »_

_Quand il ne termina pas sa phrase, elle fit « Quoi ? Ne laisse pas ta pensée comme ça, en l'air, qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?_

_« Oh…attend et réfléchis Granger » dit-il. Il la dépassa et sourit. Puis il se retourna et lui lança « Là, ceci est à toi. » Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, en sorti une carotte et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il fourra la carotte dans sa bouche. Elle la recracha. Il s'en alla en riant et elle transplana chez elle, en colère, mouillée mais en même temps heureuse._

_._

_.  
_

Alors qu'Hermione restait éveillée, elle se demanda si cela avait été la première fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui disait presque à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors elle ne se rappelait vraiment pas de la première fois ou il l'avait dit. En fait, elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et cela était toujours sa réponse, alors d'une certaine façon, elle provoquait cette réponse de sa part. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment, alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle réalisa que c'était vraiment dérangeant qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait tout le temps, mais ce qui était encore plus dérangeant était le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le haïssait.

Hair était un mot tellement fort, méchant, dégradant. C'était très immature de sa part, de lui dire tout le temps qu'elle le haïssait, surtout parce que ce n'était même pas vrai. Elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle croyait que l'on ne devrait haïr que les personnes réellement mauvaises et méchantes. Lui n'était que modérément mauvais et méchant. Elle ne l'appréciait peut être pas mais elle était sure de ne pas le haïr non plus.

La prochaine fois, et elle savait qu'il y aurait définitivement une prochaine fois, mais la prochaine fois qu'il la mettrait en colère jusqu'à la rendre folle, au lieu de lui dire qu'elle le détestait, elle n'aurait qu'a lui dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait immensément pas. Oui, c'était plus gentil, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il lui disait qu'il l'aimait était pour l'embêter, et parce qu'elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait. Elle se demanda ce qu'il dirait une fois qu'elle lui aurait lancé « Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je ne t'apprécie immensément pas. ». Elle sourit à cette seule pensée. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il l'aimait si elle ne disait pas qu'elle le détestait. Il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? Bien sur que que non !

Elle s'endormit finalement, rêvant pour une raison étrange de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

C'est fou ce qu'elle est naïve cette Hermione, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme si il allait s'arrêter juste parce qu'elle cesse de lui dire qu'elle le déteste lOl

Bisous bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci de me suivre :D

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Cathy **: Merci pour tes reviews sur toutes mes histoires, Drago et Hermione c'est le bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Hermione et Drago dans un placard à balai.**

.**  
**

Hermione se sentit mieux une fois que le jour fut levé. Oui, en effet. Elle avait une nouvelle vigueur dans ses pas et une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi elle avait cette nouvelle foi en la vie, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne détestait plus Drago Malefoy. Le fait de seulement « ne pas l'apprécier » lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Elle tourna au coin du couloir et fonça sur Harry. « Oh, Harry, salut. »

« Salut mon chou. Tu es jolie aujourd'hui dis donc » fit Harry. Hermione sourit et baissa les yeux. Chemisier pervenche, jupe grise, les cheveux lâchés et tirés sur le côté, rien de spécial.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air heureuse et heureuse égale belle, pour toi du moins. » Dit-il. « Et ces vêtement sont très jolis sur toi »

Hermione l'enlaça et elle entendit derrière elle « J'approuve Potter, mais je pense qu'elle est belle tout les jours »

Hermione ne voulait pas laisser son sourire devenir un froncement de sourcils. Elle se tourna dans les bras d'Harry et dit à Malefoy : « Quelle surprise de te voir ici. En fait, ce n'est pas une surprise puisque tu sembles être partout. » Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit « Que dirais tu d'un déjeuner mon bel ami ? C'est moi qui paye ? »

Drago se pencha en avant, posa son menton sur son épaule, et alors qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder, il rajouta : « Je mangerai à tes frais tout les jours. Oh, et Potter à raison, tu es exceptionnellement belle aujourd'hui, cette tenue est très séduisante.

.

Elle avait désespérément envie de le dire. Elle avait envie de dire « Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je te déteste vraiment » mais elle avait décidé de ne pas répéter ce refrain encore une fois. Entendre le ricanement d'Harry alors qu'il s'en allait n'aida pas non plus. Il cria « Je te parle au déjeuner Hermione ! »

Drago avait toujours son torse très proche de son dos. Elle réfléchissait à quoi dire et quoi faire. Il brisa finalement le silence en demandant « As-tu eu ton cadeau ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement et interrogea « Mon cadeau ? »

« Je l'ai laissé avec ton petit, - qu'est ce qu'il est ?- , ami intime masculin, gentlemen visiteur, cavalier, gigolo, amoureux payé, pseudo petit-ami, l'autre… » avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un autre synonyme, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Elle abaissa sa main et dit : « J'ai compris, tu l'as donné à Anthony. D'accord. Au revoir, Drago. »

« Elle s'en alla dans le couloir mais il agrippa son coude : « Pourquoi viens-tu juste de m'appeler Drago ? »

Elle le regarda bizarrement et répondit : « C'est ton prénom. Tu délires aujourd'hui ? »

«Je connais mon prénom, mais ne m'appelle pas Drago. C'est perturbant et je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ça. » Se renfrogna-t-il. Elle sourit. Un sourire presque diabolique. Il rajouta « Hé, ton petit sourire en coin pourrait presque rivaliser avec le mien. Tu aimes me tourmenter en m'appelant Drago. La prochaine chose que tu vas dire est que tu ne me déteste plus. »

« Eh bien en fait… » Commenca-t-elle

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent et il la poussa à travers la porte la plus proche. C'était un placard à balai. Il ferma la porte et s'exclama « N'ose même pas me dire que tu ne me détestes plus ! »

« Je n'avais su que ma « non-haine » te causerait tant d'inconfort, j'aurais arrêté de te détester il y a bien longtemps. Mais n'ai pas peur, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas, je ne t'apprécie immensément pas, et c'est juste que la nuit dernière quand je pensais à toi dans mon lit, j'ai décidé que je ne te haïssais plus. »

Drago, ce connard, eu une expression infâme sur le visage et il fit un pas de plus vers elle. « Tu pensais à moi au lit ? Tes mains étaient au dessus ou en dessous des couvertures ? »

« Tu es un pervers malade, et je ne pensais pas à toi de cette façon. J'ai juste décidé que la haine était un gaspillage et je ne veux rien gaspiller pour toi, même pas mon temps alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Bouge de là Malefoy. »

« Drago. » Corrigea-t-il.

« J'ai décidé de revenir à Malefoy » dit-elle.

Il sourit, les coins de sa bouche s'élevèrent et il fit : « Drago. Dites-le avec moi Miss Granger. Drago. Remuez votre bouche comme ça » et il prononça lentement son prénom « Drago » sa bouche formant un petit « o » alors qu'il prononcait le « o » de son prénom. Son visage était tout près du sien.

Elle se sentit extrêmement gênée : « Écarte toi de mon chemin s'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle

« Tu me diras si tu aimes mon cadeau. Je serai à mon bureau » Répondit-il. Il ouvrit la porte et droit devant, se tenaient un journaliste et un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et bien sur, Hermione qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses vêtements alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, et qui lissait sa jupe (en se demandant pourquoi Drago et Harry l'avaient tout deux complimentés aujourd'hui), releva la tête juste au moment ou le photographe les prenait en photo.

Drago sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, puis déclara « Prenez-en une autre, c'est mon meilleur profil » Le photographe s'exécuta. Il regarda Hermione et lui dit « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos vêtements. Ils sont parfaitement en place. »

Hermione était excédée. Elle le repoussa et le reporter demanda : « Vous aviez une réunion privée dans un placard à balai ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose que nos lecteurs devraient savoir ? »

Drago répondit : «Nos vie privées ne vous regardent pas. Ce qui est important, ce sont les questions."

Hermione avait envie de vomir.

Elle poussa les trois personnes et s'en alla vers son bureau.

.

Elle vit un paquet enveloppé de papier marron et fermé avec un ruban. Cela devait être son « cadeau ». Elle l'ouvrit et hurla. Elle couru de son bureau jusqu'à celui d'Anthony. Il était au beau milieu d'une conférence avec deux autres membres de son équipe de campagne. Elle jeta le paquet sur son bureau et demanda : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Les directives pour ton débat avec Drago Malefoy. Ca sera animé par la Gazette du Sorcier et c'est dans deux jours. » dit-il calmement. Il continua ensuite de parler avec les deux autres sorciers qui étaient dans la pièce. Hermione abattit ses mains sur le bureau et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne débattrais pas avec lui ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Eh bien je lui ai dit que tu le ferais. C'est important. Tu veux gagner n'est ce pas Hermione ? Eh bien ça va nous aider, je veux dire, t'aider à accomplir cela. Tu sais que tu vas l'avaler tout cru et le recracher. Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? »

« _Messieurs, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous un instant. » demanda-t-elle. Il partirent et Hermione lui dit « Anthony : il a définit les clauses, tu n'as pas vu cela ? Il va tout utiliser à son avantage. Pourquoi crois-tu il y quelques minutes, il a envoyé un journaliste et un photographe à l'extérieur d'un placard à balai, et quand nous en sommes sortis, ils pensaient qu'on était en train de se bécoter. »

Anthony rigola et rejoignit Hermione de l'autre côté du bureau. « Tu me trompes Hermione ? Un placard à balais. Je n'arrive jamais à te bécoter dans la cuisine. »

« Anthony ! » Dit-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur le torse. Elle rit. « Je suis sérieuse. Je ne veux pas faire ça. »

« Quel dommage, c'est dans deux jours et toute notre équipe travaille dès à présent sur les réponses aux questions des journalistes et sur les réfutations. Tu devrais écrire ton propre discours. Tiens toi prête. J'ai tout un compte-rendu à faire aujourd'hui alors je ne peux pas aller déjeuner » dit-il, en ayant l'air de la congédier.

« Je vais déjeuner avec Harry de toute façon ». Elle se détourna afin de quitter son bureau. Anthony avait plutôt intérêt à avoir raison. Ca avait plutôt intérêt à bien se passer ou elle allait faire en sorte que Anthony Goldstein et Drago Malefoy soient tout deux très navré, oui en effet.

Elle se rendit à son bureau et commença à regarder les papiers qui se trouvaient dans le paquet. Ensuite, elle repensa à la proximité entre eux dans le placard à balai. Cela lui rappela ce qui c'était passé tout de suite après la remise des diplômes, ce dont elle était sure qu'il ne se rappelait pas, puisque qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir gâché son discours.

Elle posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya fortement de ne pas revivre ce souvenir particulier, mais elle était impuissante.

.

.

_Drago venait juste de demander à Hermione d'aller se saouler avec lui. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait envie de venir avec lui alors qu'il venait juste de gâcher son discours et sa remise de diplôme, et oh, oui, par la même occasion, qu'elle le détestait, quand il avait dit « _Je sais que tu me hait, et la réponse à ton autre question, Granger, c'est-à-dire pourquoi je veux que tu viennes avec moi, eh bien, je veux que tu viennes avec moi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. »_

_Hermione leva soudainement les yeux vers lui mais il était déjà parti._

_Elle resta debout dans l'allée et essaya de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait juste de lui dire. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ils n'avaient même pas une relation amicale. Ils avaient même du mal à se voir en peinture. Il était tout simplement bourrée, voilà tout._

_Elle décida de ne pas retourner à l'intérieur, pas encore. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser, sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était navrée d'avoir abandonné son discours pour lui. Elle n'était pas sure de devoir le blâmer. Il ne l'avait pas forcée à l'aider. C'était sa faute. Elle se demanda si la remise des diplômes était déjà terminée. Elle venait juste de décider de retourner vers les portes, quand elle vit Drago trébucher à nouveau dans l'allée._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il s'appuya contre le mur. Devait-elle lui parler ? Devait-elle le frapper ? Devait-elle l'aider à rentrer chez lui ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la regarda,d'un air presque normal et demanda ensuite : « Est-ce-que tu me hait vraiment Granger ? »_

_« Oh Drago » répondit-elle, « Va dessouler s'il te plait ». Elle ouvrit la porte et alla sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de sa remise de diplômes._

_La cérémonie était terminée. Elle se rendit au pied de la scène, où ses parents et amis l'attendaient. Ils la bombardèrent de questions, et elle leur dit finalement qu'elle avait été malade et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu faire le discours. Anthony lui donna son diplôme. Elle sourit et le remercia. Elle se sentait submergée par la tristesse mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier._

_Toute la bande sortit diner, au frais d'Anthony bien sur. Il avait toujours aimé faire étalage de son argent, juste un peu. Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant sorcier haut de gamme, au cœur du chemin de traverse. Il y avait beaucoup de diplômés, qui avaient l'air de fêter ça eux aussi. Hermione commença à se sentir mieux._

_Ses parents lui offrirent un trousseau de clés, qui appartenaient non seulement à une voiture neuve mais également à un petit cottage. Elle sautilla sur son siège avant d'aller les embrasser tout les deux. Harry et Ron lui offrirent un lot de livres sur le droit magique et elle était si heureuse qu'elle souriait largement !_

_Les Weasley lui donnèrent une photo de toute la famille, devant le Terrier, elle y compris. Elle fut si émue qu'elle en pleura presque. Anthony fut le dernier. Il lui donna une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Elle était sans voix. Alors qu'elle et les siens continuaient de célébrer, le champagne coulant à flot, elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Tandis qu'elle revenait à table, elle remarqua Drago Malefoy au coin d'une table, avec ses parents. Ils étaient également en train de diner, bien que cela ressemblait plus à une pauvre excuse pour une célébration. Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait de son diner de remise de diplôme bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait semblé particulièrement heureux ou enthousiaste. Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher, elle devait aller là-bas et elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_Elle rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et s'avança vers leur table. Drago la remarqua le premier. Il se raidit sur sa chaise. Mme Malefoy regarda ensuite vers elle, rejointe par le regard fixe de son mari._

_«Mme Malefoy, Mr Malefoy, bonjour. Je ne suis pas sure que vous vous rappeliez de moi mais je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai été diplômée avec Drago aujourd'hui. » dit-elle, son cœur battant à cent pulsations par seconde._

_Mr Malefoy se leva et lui serra la main « Bien sur que nous nous rappelons de vous Miss Granger. Félicitation pour votre diplôme. Nous comprenons pourquoi vous êtes majore. Votre famille doit être heureuse. Nous aurions aimé être là aujourd'hui mais Drago avait négligé de nous parler de la cérémonie et nous l'avons découvert au dernier moment. »_

_Hermione trouva cette information troublante, et elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi. Elle dit « Eh bien, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir. Au revoir » Elle regarda droit vers Drago. Il semblait en colère. _

_Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, même si c'était de la qu'elle venait. Il la rattrapa, l'emporta dans les toilettes des hommes, et ferma et verrouilla la porte._

_« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Granger ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Pour être honnête, je voulais être sure que tu allais bien » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à tes parents de la remise des diplômes ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas important de leur dire » dit-il, soudainement ennuyé._

_« Est-ce que tu es sobre maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle_

_« Aussi sobre que toi je présume. » Répondit-il. « Il semble que tu as eu pas mal de cadeaux aujourd'hui. J'ai vu ton petit-ami de donner un petit quelque chose dans un écrin noir. Le mariage est imminent ? »_

_Elle rit avant de répondre : « Mon Dieu, non, nous sommes tout juste diplômés. Nous avons la vie entière devant nous. Nous devons tout les deux nous installer, trouver du travail, tu sais. Non, pas de mariage, pas encore. Ce sont juste des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. »_

_« Pourrais-je les voir ? » Interrogea-t-il. Elle les avait dans son sac à main alors elle les sortit et les lui montra._

_Il ouvrit l'écrin et toucha les diamants. Ils semblaient assez chers. Il avait toujours détesté ce putain d'ancien Serdaigle, Goldstein. Drago lui redonna les boucles et lui dit « Si tu étais ma petite-amie, je t'aurais offert des perles grises et saphirs. Si tu étais ma petite-amie ! »_

_« _'aime ceux-là, ils sont jolis. » Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les boucles d'oreilles et les remit ensuite dans son sac à main. Quand elle releva la tête, il était juste devant elle._

_« Ils sont pâles en comparaison à toi, Granger » sourit-il_

_Elle le fixa. Sa bouche commença à former des mots, mais elle était sans-voix. Premièrement, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et ensuite il lui disait plus ou moins qu'elle était jolie._

_« Je dois y retourner. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt la porte verrouillée._

_« Avant cela, puis-je avoir la permission de te donner ton cadeau de diplômée ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Tu as déjà essayé ça, avec la rose et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé n'est ce pas ? » Répondit-elle. Elle recula vers la porte._

_«_Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, parodiant ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois. _

_« Comment je suis ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec uniquement de la curiosité dans la voix, pas de colère._

_« Tu me fais me sentir…Merde, je ne sais pas. Peu importe, tu me détestes. » Coupa-t-il. « Peu importe, laisse-moi te donner ton cadeau maintenant. »_

_Alors qu'Hermione était toujours appuyée contre la porte, il fit un pas de plus vers elle. Il tendit la main dans la poche de son manteau. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main. Il sortit son poing serré de sa poche. Elle continua de le fixer, intensément. Il amena son poing devant son visage. Elle regarda avec appréhension. Il amena son poing juste devant son nez, et se pencha aussi près qu'il le pouvait, sans la toucher. Il ouvrit lentement sa main, ses doigts se déroulant d'à peine un millimètre à la fois. Elle s'avança encore plus. Il en fit de même. Finalement, sa main s'ouvrit et il la posa rapidement sur sa joue, l'attirant plus près et il l'embrassa tout aussi rapidement sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes. La pression fut là une seconde, et la seconde suivante, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle porta légèrement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, encore moins parler._

_Il sourit, surement le premier sourire sincère qu'elle avait vu, depuis tout le temps ou elle le connaissait. Il ouvrit la porte contre laquelle elle était toujours appuyée et l'ouvrit, elle n'eu pas d'autre choix que de bouger. Il sortit et elle continua de s'appuyer contre la porte des toilettes des hommes, choquée et mortifiée par-dessus tout._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione se demanda si il se rappelait de ce baiser. Apparemment elle s'en rappelait. C'était il y a si longtemps. Si il ne se rappelait pas avoir gâché sa remise de diplômes, il ne se rappelait probablement pas de ça. Ce n'était surement même pas ?. C'était juste un petit baiser innocent, rien de spécial. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappelait à peine de l'incident.

Elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et eut envie de pleurer sans même savoir pourquoi.

Plus tard ce jour là, quand la majorité des employés du ministère étaient rentrés chez eux, Hermione Granger était toujours dans son bureau. Elle avait méticuleusement parcouru le paquet avec les grandes lignes et les directives pour le débat. Elle avait commencé son discours, et avait parcouru la liste de questions et réponses que son équipe lui avait donné. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était également anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas participer à ce débat. Peut-être qu'elle devrait abandonner et simplement laisser Malefoy gagner cette putain d'élection.

Hermione était en train de quitter le Ministère quand – que le ciel lui vienne en aide – elle vit Drago Malefoy en train de parler à une foule de journalistes. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il ne travaillait même pas au ministère ! Elle se tourna pour retourner vers les ascenseurs quand il dit « Maintenant, voici ma concurrente ! ». Elle se retourna lentement alors que la foule de journalistes se dirigeait vers elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller vers le hall.

Les journalistes commencèrent à poser des questions à propos du débat. Drago répondit à la majorité des questions. Ils l'interrogèrent sur sa donation à Sainte-Mangouste et lui demandèrent si elle l'avait fait parce que Drago en avait fait une. Elle pris une grande inspiration, et se sentit vaincue avant même d'avoir répondu. Il la regarda et fit un grand sourire. Lui-même se demandait comment elle allait répondre à cela.

« C'est une cause méritante et peu importe qui y a pensé en premier, les orphelins de guerre bénéficieront de la donation » dit-elle, diplomate.

« Ca alors, elle est forte » Pensa Drago.

« Que pouvez vous nous dire de la rumeur selon laquelle vous et Mr Malefoy vous êtes retrouvés dans un placard aujourd'hui, pour y faire des choses inappropriées ? » demanda la femme journaliste.

Drago commença à répondre mais Hermione le coupa : « Il n'y a rien eu inappropriée aujourd'hui. Mr Malefoy et moi sommes allés dans un coin tranquille pour discuter de choses en rapport avec le débat. Rien de plus. Je ne désolée si ne sont pas les ragots que vous espériez, mais je ne sais que dire la vérité alors si vous voulez un mensonge, Mr Malefoy devrait répondre à vos questions. Si vous voulez la vérité, venez me voir, maintenant, je dois retourner à mon bureau. Merci à tous. » Elle sourit et retourna aux ascenseurs.

Drago souri lui aussi. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Hermione Granger. Cette réponse était foutument brillante !

Il répondit à quelques questions de plus et puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme.

.

Il la trouva la tête sur le bureau, ses bras le long du corps. Elle faisait peine à voir. Elle su que c'était lui avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. « Est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? parce que je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi. »

« Oui, ils sont tous partis. » Répondit Drago. Elle releva la tête.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là et pourquoi étais-tu là en même temps ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux me familiariser avec mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je vais bientôt travailler ici tu sais. » Dit-il. Elle roula des yeux. Il rajouta « Tu peux garder ton travail, tu sera ma sous-sécrétaire d'Etat, avec une réduction de salaire bien sur. »

Elle secoua la tête et dit « Tu es impossible. Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant. Va voir ailleurs si tu y est, non, je viens de penser à autre chose : va sauter de l'ascenseur » Elle se leva et le dépassa.

Quand elle eut rejoint la porte, il lui dit « Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire l'autre soir, quand tu as dit que j'avais gâché ta remise de diplômes. »

« Tu ne te rappelle pas t'être saoulé ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

«Je me rappelle de ça. »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je t'ai emmené dans l'allée ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Légèrement. » Répondit-il

« J'étais censée faire un discours Malefoy. Je l'ai raté à cause de toi et j'ai manqué mon diplôme. C'était déjà assez triste que j'ai manqué mon diplôme de Poudlard, mais là, rater ma remise de diplôme universitaire parce que tu était bourré, eh bien, c'était trop. »

« C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ? » Demanda-t-il sincèrement.

« Je te détestais avant cela » Répondit-elle honnêtement. « Euh…je ne t'appréciais pas avant cela. »

« _Je ne me rappelais pas que tu n'avais pas encore fait ton discours. Je ne me rappelais vraiment pas de ça. Je me souviens du reste. Cependant, c'était il y a longtemps, c'est le moment de lâcher le passé Granger. Le futur t'attends. Un future avec peut-être le service à faire à table, une maison à nettoyer ou peu importe ce que ce sera quand je t'aurais botté les fesses. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête : «Tu vois, juste quand je suis en train de penser que tu deviens humain, tu redeviens Drago Malefoy. » Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et il lui barra le chemin.

« Je me rappelles quelque chose de cette journée » déclara-t-il.

Elle répliqua presque sans émotion « Dis toujours. »

«Je me rappelles de ça. » dit-il alors que sa tête descendais vers la sienne. Elle était tellement choquée que ses pieds semblaient enracinés au sol. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa, si doucement et tendrement qu'elle pensa rêver. Il releva la tête alors que la lumière aveuglante d'un flash faisait exploser des tâches dans ses yeux.

Drago se retourna et vit le même photographe et le même journaliste que plus tôt, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione qui semblait au bord des larmes.

« Merci Mr Malefoy. Je crois que nous avons notre une pour la Gazette de demain » fit la jeune journaliste. Elle fit un signe au photographe pour qu'il la rejoigne alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le hall.

Lentement, Drago se retourna vers elle. Elle avait une expression de totale horreur sur le visage. « Je retire ma déclaration précédente. J'arrête de simplement ne pas t'apprécier. Maintenant, si tu pense que je vais faire ce débat avec toi, après cette débâcle, tu fais une grave erreur. Pourquoi tu as voulu me faire un sale coup ? Est-ce que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir gagner une compétition honnête ? Je te hais sincèrement Malefoy »

Elle n'avait pas hurlé ou crié. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ou fulminé. Elle l'avait dit doucement, mais avec plus d'émotions qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue dire, et ce qui était pire, pour la première fois dans leurs vies, c'est qu'il la croyait. Elle s'éloigna dans le hall, vers les ascenseurs et alors qu'elle disparaissait hors de sa vue, il se murmura à lui-même « Je me haïs aussi, Granger »

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre. D'un point de vue traduction c'est celui que j'aime le moins. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des phrases bizarres.

Bisous bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Bonjour. J'espère que vous passez une bonne après-midi. Si ce n'est pas le cas (et même si c'est le cas d'ailleurs) voici un petit chaitre pour améliorer cette journée xD Merci encore pour vos review et vos encouragements. Ca me touche beaucoup !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Vera Bennett **: Drago n'est pas très intelligent parfois mais il sait se rattraper...tu vas voir ^^

**Cathy **: Drago/Hermione c'est le bien. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise même si je n'en suis que la traductrice. j'ai fait un bon choix alors ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Drago essaye de donner des photos à Hermione.**

.**  
**

Contrairement au matin précédent, lorsqu'Hermione s'était rendue au Ministère d'un pas sautillant et avec la « positive-attitude », elle se sentait très très différente ce matin. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un gros nuage noir au dessus de sa tête, avec les yeux gris et des cheveux blonds. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans le Ministère, parmi les regards interrogateurs et accusateurs, elle se posa une question : est ce que tout cela en valait la peine ?

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les ascenseurs, elle réalisa que personne ne la regardait différemment de d'habitude, mais elle était sure qu'aussitôt qu'elle rejoindrait son étage, les attaques commenceraient.

Elle sortit des ascenseurs et tout allait bien, personne n'était mal aimable ou ne la jugeait. Les gens lui disaient bonjour, certains lui souriaient simplement, mais elle était toujours sure qu'au fond de leurs cœurs, ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre que du mépris pour elle, parce qu'elle avait été surprise en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

Elle venait juste de rejoindre son bureau et de s'asseoir, quand Anthony entra et jeta l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau. Voilà, nous y étions.

.

« Aimerais-tu n'expliquer l'histoire de la une Hermione ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Je sais, je sais, s'il te plait ne me poses pas de question ». dit-elle en se prenant la tête, de honte.

« Je veux dire, c'est brillant Hermione. » et il semblait lui aussi briller. Elle leva les yeux. Il attrapa le papier et dit : « Les sondages montrent que nous sommes en tête, une courte tête, mais en tête et la petite conférence de presse impromptue de Malefoy s'est retournée contre lui. Le journal t'appelles « L'Honnête Hermione ». Tu es la coqueluche du jour. Brillant ! » Il lui sourit, tapota son bras et quitta son bureau.

Elle attrapa le journal, confuse. Où était l'histoire à propos d'elle et Malefoy dans le placard à balai ? Où était la photo embarrassante de leur – si bref eut-il été – baiser ? Elle chercha à la page suivante, et à la suivante et toujours rien, pas de photo, pas d'article. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? C'était une énigme qu'elle avait besoin de résoudre.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Anthony et déposa le journal sur son bureau. Il déclara aux membres de son équipe : « Voilà la femme du jour. Bravo Hermione pour la manière dont tu as arrangé toute cette histoire de donation. L'article dit qu'ils savent que le camp de Malefoy t'a volé l'idée et ils te félicitent de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé. Ils disent et je cite « que si nous voulons un Ministre généreux, honnête et qui se soucie de la population, nous devrions élire Hermione J. Granger » fin de la citation ! C'est aussi bon qu'une approbation. »

Hermione attrapa le journal une nouvelle fois : « Donne moi ce papier. » Elle n'avait pas lu l'article. Elle avait juste cherché ces photos embarrassantes. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais elle était déjà reconnaissante.

« As-tu terminé ton discours ? » Demanda Anthony

« Presque. » Répondit-elle toujours en lisant.

Il lui enleva le journal et lui dit : « Rentres chez toi, travailles ton discours, le débat est demain soir ! »

« Ne me le rappelles pas. Et je peux travailler aussi facilement ici. J'ai également du vrai travail à faire. » Rappela-t-elle.

« Ton seul travail est d'être sure que ton discours est en place. » Rectifia Anthony. « Tiens » dit-il en lui tendant un dossier. « Nous avons tous travaillé sur tes réponses aux questions et sur tes réfutations. Prend-le chez toi et relis le pour mémoriser. N'oublies pas de m'envoyer un hibou avec ton discours, comme ça je pourrais faire des changements, si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. » Anthony commença à la conduire hors de son bureau.

Une fois dans le hall, elle dit « Tu en as envie beaucoup plus que moi, peut-être que tu devrais être celui qui se présente ».

« J'y ai pensé mais c'est trop tard maintenant, et au départ, ils n'étaient pas censés organiser une élection, et ensuite Malefoy a jeté pavé dans la mare. Peu importe, quand tu gagneras, ça sonnera comme une victoire pour moi. »

« Je ne serais pas ta marionnette, tu sais. » Fit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui. « Tu sais, je ne veux pas vraiment le poste. » Finit-elle par admettre à haute voix.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! » Demanda-t-il, outragé. « Ne laisse personne entendre ça. Tu es juste nerveuse à cause du débat, ce que je ne comprend toujours pas. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant rentre chez toi, travaille sur ton discours, mange quelques sucreries et tout ira bien. »

« Ne me parle pas de cette manière condescendante, Anthony Goldstein ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Oh Hermione. » Fit-il « Reprends-toi et rappelles-toi que les dégonflés ne prospèrent jamais. ». Il tourna les talons, marcha jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte. Elle se tourna vers cette porte close et tira la langue.

.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda Drago Malefoy alors qu'il se matérialisait à ses côtés.

« Non , je tirais la langue à Anthony. » Expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle se sentait stupide.

« Oh, ton prétendu petit-ami t'a rendue chaude et ennuyée ? hein ? Il y a un placard à balai là-bas, je peux m'occuper du problème. » Dit-il alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle mit ses deux mains contre son torse pour le repousser. Il attrapa ses poignets, mais les relâcha soudainement.

« Il n'est pas "prétendu" » Déclara finalement Hermione

« Oui, je sais que c'est une réelle personne Granger » dit-il avec un mépris suprême. « Mais je sais également qu'il n'est pas ton petit-ami, plus maintenant. Je me demande si la presse aimerai entendre l'histoire de l'Honnête Hermione et son faux petit-ami »

Elle plissa les yeux et déclara « Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ce fait Malefoy."

Elle était légèrement inquiète, spécialement quand il continua : « Vas-y, fait semblant. Ça aidera uniquement ma cause, pas la tienne. Au passage, j'avais une vraie raison de venir aujourd'hui. Pouvons-nous aller dans ton bureau pour parler ? »

« Non, j'allais rentrer chez moi » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers les ascenseurs.

« Courte journée de travail Granger ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. « Si tu deviens Ministre, tu devras tenir plus longtemps que trente minutes de travail, tu imagines. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'au ascenseurs et il la suivit. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ». L'idée que tout cela avait peut-être a voir avec les photos venait de l'effleurer.

Les ascenseurs étaient bondés, alors il s'installa derrière elle ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec son index, la faisant tressaillir alors qu'il touchait la peau de son cou. « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi ». Elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose mais fut bousculée par sa nouvelle condition, puisqu'elle était en effet pressée contre sa poitrine, face à lui. Il sourit – elle jura qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire diabolique – et rajouta « Bien que je ne devrais pas te donner quoi que ce soit, puisque je commence à penser que notre relation est à sens unique. »

Alors que plus de personnes entraient dans l'ascenseur, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de se retourner, et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un coin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle sentit son cou s'embraser et cette fois-ci, la rougeur gagner son visage. « Puisque nous n'avons pas de relation, je ne pense pas que ce soit à sens unique du tout » répliqua-t-elle. Elle le poussa des deux mains et releva ensuite les yeux vers lui, rajoutant doucement mais avec détermination « et ton cadeau à plutôt intérêt à ne pas être un baiser. »

Elle était en train de se remémorer le souvenir de l'incident des toilettes, après la remise des diplômes, lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait un cadeau et qu'il l'avait ensuite embrassée. Il s'en rappelait lui aussi. « Ah, la remise des diplôme ! Non, c'est un vrai cadeau. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde, sauf eux, sortirent. Elle regarda les numéros sur l'ascenseur. Dieu Merci, le hall était le prochain. Elle se déplaça au centre de l'ascenseur. Il se déplaça pour se tenir juste à côté d'elle, et dit « Pourquoi voudrais-je t'embrasser d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a personne pour nous prendre en photo. »

Elle fit volte-face et s'écria « AH HA ! Je savais que tout ça était planifié ! »

Il rit alors que les portes s'ouvraient et sortit avant qu'elle ai pu le faire. Une fois dans le couloir, il se tourna et récupéra un paquet de la poche de sa veste. Il le lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, se trouvaient les photos. La première était celle du baiser et les deux autres étaient celles de l'incident du placard à balai.

.

« J'aime beaucoup la deuxième, je suis à mon avantage » commenta-t-il en pointant une des photos.

« Comment les as-tu obtenues ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« J'ai mes sales manières» Déclara-t-il

« Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me les donnes ? » Elle pensa soudainement que ces photos entre les mains de Drago Malefoy étaient dix fois pires que publiées à la une de la Gazette. Elle fronça les sourcils et en faisant ça, le sourire de Drago s'effaça également.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Granger ? Tu ne peux plus tenir un discours cohérent ? As-tu perdu ton aptitude à parler ? Est-ce que le fait de trop tirer la langue aux gens l'a fait tomber ? Tu pourrais dire Merci » Dit-il

Elle tira sur sa manche pour l'attirer contre le mur et demanda calmement « Qu'est ce que tu prévoyais de faire avec ? »

Il sembla sincèrement perplexe et lui répondit : « Je prévoyais simplement de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je te les ai données. »

« Mais quoi d'autre ? » Interrogea-t-elle

Il sembla énervé et lui dit « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours penser au pire venant de moi ? Tu as attrapé cette très mauvaise manie. Bien, donc je suis normalement un connard, mais même les connards ont parfois un cœur. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et vit qu'il semblait honnête. Elle s'apprêtait donc à s'excuser quand il rajouta « Bien sur, j'ai fait des copies pour moi, mais uniquement à usage personnel. J'utiliserais ta photo uniquement pour me branler, promis. »

« OH, tu es un…un…oh ! » Elle le poussa fortement et s'écria « Pendant bref instant, j'ai pensé que tes intentions étaient honorables ! »

« Oui, oui, honorables. C'est un honneur de se branler avec ta photo Granger » dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Sérieusement, je te les donne gratuitement, et si tu veux penser que je vais te faire tu chantage avec, pense ce que tu veux. J'ai appris depuis longtemps que je ne peux pas changer ta mauvaise opinion envers moi , alors je ne vais même pas essayer. C'est maintenant le moment où tu dis " Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment. " »

« Voilà : prends tes photos, je n'en veux pas. Je me fiches de ce que tu vas faire avec, mais si tu te masturbes avec, j'espère que ton pénis tomberas. » Elle pris les photos et les remit dans la poche de sa veste.

Il rit alors que sa main était dans la poche de sa veste et déclara « Surveille ta main Granger, ou elle pourrait faire accidentellement tomber mon pénis. »

« Je te déteste. » Répondit-elle.

« Oui, comme je le dis toujours, je sais que tu me déteste ma chérie, mais pour une fois dans ta vie, tu m'as mal jugé. Non attends, pour la deuxième fois, pas la première, c'est la deuxième fois que tu as sévèrement blessé mon orgueil avec de fausses accusations. Mes intentions étaient admirables, alors prend les photos » Termina-t-il

« Je ne veux pas. Je rentre chez moi pour travailler sur mon stupide discours pour notre stupide débat. Au revoir Malefoy. Amuses-toi à te masturber sur mes photos, parce que c'est la seule manière dont tu tireras ce type de plaisir de ma part » . Elle se tourna et monta dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle.

.

Elle rentra à la maison et se changea, enfilant son jean le plus confortable, un sweat gris et des baskets. Elle travailla sur son discours pendant deux heures avant d'abandonner. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son rocking chair, devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors. L'hiver froid allait bientôt laisser sa place au printemps et Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors qu'elle rêvait éveillée, elle repensa à ce que Malefoy avait dit. D'habitude, elle laissait aux gens le bénéfice du doute, mais avec lui, elle jugeait toujours rapidement, mais pas sans mérite. Il avait montré son vrai personnage, encore et encore, pendant qu'il grandissait. Elle avait eu dix-huit ans pour se faire une opinion sur lui et son personnage, et c'était dur de la changer maintenant.

Comment osait-il dire qu'elle était irréfléchie de le juger si sévèrement ? Ce n'était pas irréfléchi. Il y avait des années d'harcèlement moral derrière tout ça. Il avait dit que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle jugeait mal ses intentions. Ses mots flottaient lourdement dans l'air. Quelle était la première ? Il ne pouvait surement pas penser à ce premier jour à la fac. Bien sur que c'était à ça qu'il pensait, puisqu'il lui avait dit quasiment la même chose. Elle s'en rappelait clairement.

.

.

_C'était le premier jour à la fac. Harry et Ron étaient à l'entrainement d'Aurors, au Ministère, alors elle se retrouvait seule. Elle reconnu quelques personnes dans les halls mais pas tant que ça. Elle se rendit à son premier cours, qui se déroulait dans une salle immense. Les tables étaient déjà occupées pour la majorité. Elle vit un siège libre, presqu'au fond, près d'une fille blonde. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, s'excusa et demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir. La fille hocha la tête et sourit. Une fois assise, elle mit son sac sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle se tourna légèrement sur son siège, et directement derrière elle, à la dernière table, se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Il avait posé ses pieds sur la table et riait à gorge déployée à quelque chose qu'une fille à côté de lui avait dite. Elle essaya de se retourner rapidement, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, mais c'était trop tard. Il se tourna et regarda droit vers elle. « Salut, Granger. » _

_Elle se remit dans le bon sens sans parler. Pendant que le professeur faisait passer le programme, Drago commença à cogner contre les pieds de la chaise, à l'aide de ses pieds. Bang, bang, bang. Hermione essaya autant qu'elle pu de l'ignorer, mais rapidement, elle se retourna et dit « Ça te dérange ? »_

_« Est-ce que ça me dérange que tu sois une modeste sang-de-bourbe, qui oses me parler ? Non, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit-il_

_La fille près de lui du se sentir offensée puisqu'elle se leva et alla à une autre table._

_Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois et eu envie de pleurer._

_Le professeur commença sa lecture, et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, Malefoy était penché sur la fille blonde, et avait murmuré à son oreille. Ensuite, la fille sourit, tendit la main et Malefoy déposa dix gallions dans sa paume._

_La fille se leva de son siège, et Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Hermione ne pouvais pas croire que cela lui arrivait, à elle._

_Elle essaya de prendre des notes, mais il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser sa chaise de plus en plus près d'elle et comme elle était à côté du mur, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part._

_Ensuite, il lui enleva son parchemin des mains. Quand elle le regarda, il sourit. Sourit ! Il écrivit quelque chose sur le parchemin et lui redonna._

_Il avait écrit « Quand je t'ai appelée sang-de-bourbe, c'était la force de l'habitude, désolé. »_

_« Était-ce des excuses ? » Pensa-t-elle. Il posa son bras sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle le regarda et lui dit « Ne ruine pas cette leçon pour moi. »_

_Il répondit doucement « Dois-tu toujours penser au pire venant de moi ? Je me suis excusé n'est ce pas ? Je t'assure que je n'ai rien d'autre que de bonnes intentions. »_

_Elle se retourna face au professeur. Elle plongea sa plume dans l'encre et s'apprêtait à prendre d'autres notes quand elle sentit sa main se déplacer du dos de sa chaise jusqu'à son dos. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter instinctivement. Il le sentit également et laissa échapper un petit rire silencieux. Il retira sa main aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posée ici. Quand elle pensa pouvoir enfin se relaxer à nouveau, il la reposa._

_Cette fois, son pouce commença à se déplacer de haut en bas sur son dos. Juste son pouce. Au lieu de contracter les muscles de son dos, elle croisa fermement ses deux jambes. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas conscient de ça._

_Il ne l'était pas. Elle se tourna et le foudroya du regard, mais il regardait pensivement le professeur. Il lui jeta un œil et chuchota : « Tu ferais bien d'être attentive Granger, si tu veux bien faire. » Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il garda sa main sur son dos pendant la leçon entière et elle ne dit rien du tout à propos de ça. _

_Après cette leçon très embarrassante, il l'arrêta à la porte. Il y avait une longue queue derrière eux, qui essayait de sortir, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle. Finalement, elle se poussa sur le côté pour laisser ses camarades de classe sortir. Il se déplaça également sur le côté. Ce qui les laissa uniquement tout les deux dans la salle de classe._

_Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre énervée, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait s'en amuser. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« J'avais envie de te rencontrer ici, dans cette classe Granger. » Il commença à avancer vers elle. Elle resta la où elle était. Quand il furent nez à nez, il demanda « Où sont tes petits-amis ? »_

_« Entrainement d'Auror » Répondit-elle_

_« Tu es toute seule à l'université ? Comme c'est étrange. Tu ne sais pas comment agir sans eux à tes côtés, n'est ce pas ? » Il regarda brièvement tout autour de la pièce, elle supposa que c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, puis il leva la main et toucha son épaule. Cela lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Il laissa sa main retomber._

_Hermione rassembla son courage et dit : « Écoute Malefoy, j'aurais peut-être été plus encline à avoir une charmante petite conversation avec toi si tu ne m'avais pas traitée de sang-de-bourbe plus tôt, mais comme tu l'as fait… Nous savons tout les deux que nous ne sommes pas amis, alors s'il te plait cesse de m'embêter, et spécialement de me toucher. »_

_« Oh, quel vieux mot. » Commenta Malefoy « Ça n'a pas vraiment eu le même impact qu'avant n'est ce pas ? Si cela doit signifier quelque chose, c'est une marque spéciale de mon affection pour toi. »_

_« Eh bien garde la pour toi ou j'irais te dénoncer au bureau du doyen. Ne changeras-tu jamais Malefoy ? »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je changer ? Tu ne seras jamais mon amie de toute façon. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_« C'est vrai. J'aimerai mieux être amie avec un serpent à sonnettes. Ils sont moins vénéneux et leurs morsures font également moins mal » fit-elle remarquer _

_Il se pencha vers elle et dit : « Comme je l'ai dit, tu te fais une injustice à toi-même en me jugeant, Hermione. » Il la lorgna puis tendit le bras et passa ses doigts sur son visage. « Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais appelée comme ça avant ? Hermione. C'est un prénom qui sonne vraiment bien, beaucoup mieux que sang-de-bourbe. » Il rit et sortit de la salle de classe._

_Elle alla droit au bureau du Doyen et changea son emploi du temps, afin qu'elle ne soit plus dans aucune de ses classes._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione ferma les yeux et se balança d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle l'avait jugé avec précipitation, mais elle savait que son opinion de lui était juste. Il avait gagné son indignation à chaque froissement de pages et toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait semblait justifiée . Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable ? Pourquoi gaspillait-elle autant de temps et d'énergie pour Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi penser à lui la rendait si fatiguée, si épuisée, et - osait-elle le dire -, si excitée ?

Néanmoins, la question la plus importante était : pourquoi le voyait-elle dehors devant sa porte d'entrée, prêt à frapper dans quelques secondes ?

* * *

Et voilà. J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous aussi.

Bisous bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour. Notre rendez-vous du dimanche étant arrivé, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour les encouragements et les review !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Vera Bennett **: C'est un Malefoy, un Malefoy arrive toujours à se rattraper et à tirer la situation à son avantage. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Hermione se cache quand Drago frappe.**

.**  
**

Elle se sentit comme si elle avait été prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal (rêver éveillée à propos de Drago Malefoy), lorsqu'elle le vit arriver à sa porte, alors elle paniqua.

Toc

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, fut le fait qu'elle portait un vieux sweat et un jean troué. Elle entendit le premier coup et se figea sur place. Elle avait une forte envie de se cacher. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de la porte, bien à plat et retint son souffle. « Va t'en, s'il te plait » Pensa-t-elle.

Toc

Elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette ce sweat-shirt ? C'était un vieux sweat-shirt à Anthony. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté elle avait peint sa salle de bain, en jaune pour être exacte et une bonne trace de peinture restait toujours sur une des manches.

Toc

Elle résista à la forte envie de hurler. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, serra les poings et le conjura de partir.

Toc

Elle se baissa et s'assit par terre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le trou dans son jean, juste au niveau du genoux, le tissu tout déchiré et élimé.

Pas de Toc

Elle relâcha tout le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre de devant, et alors que sa tête arrivait au coin de la fenêtre, elle vit son visage pressé contre la vitre. « Hey, Granger ! »

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » Cria-t-elle ! Elle sautilla, ses mains tremblant devant elle. Elle retourna à sa cachette, près de la porte.

Il frappa à la fenêtre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois que son cœur revint aux soixante-douze pulsations minutes requises, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de répondre à la porte. Elle mit une chaine à la porte, – bien qu'il soit un sorcier, il respecterait surement une chaine – et entrouvrit la porte.

.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Malefoy ? Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle

« Apparemment » Rit-il. « Hey, ouvre. Je refuse de te parler à travers une mini-ouverture de porte »

« Cela me va parfaitement bien donc va t'en. » Répondit-elle. Elle commença à fermer la porte, mais elle le vit tirer sa baguette et faire disparaitre la chaine.

« Héé… » Commença-t-elle

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. «Tu penses que cette chaine empêcherait qui d'entrer, Granger ? Les sorciers pourraient faire comme moi et les Moldus pourraient défoncer cette foutue porte. Stupide femme. » Dit-il. Il rentra et s'assit sur son canapé.

« Bien, fait comme chez toi » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« C'est une charmante petite – et c'est le mot approprié, petite – maison » Commenta-t-il. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil à ses vêtement et dit « Ça alors Granger, tu n'avais pas besoin de bien t'habiller pour moi »

Elle sembla être en proie à une réelle douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement et ses mains tremblèrent. « Je ne vais pas le tuer, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je ne vais pas le mutiler, je ne vais pas le castrer » Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en psalmodiant ces mots.

Il sembla perturbé, parce qu'elle semblait perturbée. « Granger, suis-tu un traitement dont les électeurs devraient être au courant ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle s'écroula sur les coussins du canapé, se massa les tempes et déclara : « Je crois que j'abandonne. Dis moi pourquoi tu es là. »

« Je veux discuter de notre débat et je veux te donner une autre chance d'être humaine, et de prendre ces photos. » Dit-il en cherchant dans la poche de sa veste et en retirant les photos.

Elle tendit la main pour les photos et il saisit son poignet avec sa main libre. « Mais comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer plus tôt, il y a un prix à payer. »

« Je le savais ! Retires tes sales pattes de là, Caligula ! » Elle retira violemment son poignet et se leva.

« Écoutes, nous discuterons des photos dans une minutes. » Dit-il en les lançant sur la table basse. « Pour l'instant, je veux vraiment parler du débat. »

.

Elle regarda son discours et il fit de même. Il se pencha et l'attrapa. Il commença à lire et elle voulu le prendre mais il se leva. Il continua de lire et elle continua de tendre la main vers lui pour l'atteindre. « Bon point ici, Granger » Rigola-t-il. Il lui tourna le dos et continua de lire. Elle lui tourna autour.

« Oh, tu es désopilante si c'est ce que tu penses ! » Dit-il à propos d'une autre partie de son discours. Elle atteignit l'autre côté. Il sauta sur son canapé et fit « Les journalistes vont s'en donner à cœur joie avec cette dernière partie. » Elle grimpa elle aussi. Elle sauta sur les coussins mais il tenait le discours haut au dessus de sa tête. Ils sautaient tous les deux sur son canapé. Elle laissa finalement tomber et s'assit. Elle lui tourna la tête.

« Continue de sauter Malefoy. Peut-être que tu te casseras la jambe et ensuite, nous n'aurons pas à aller débattre. » Déclara-t-elle. Elle croisa ses jambes sur le canapé et baissa la tête, son menton reposant dans une de ses mains. Il s'assit sur le dossier de son canapé et continua réellement à lire son discours.

Elle sut que tout le débat n'allait pas bien se passer. Il allait la contrarier d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle allait se ridiculiser. Elle regarda les jambes de Malefoy, dans son impeccable pantalon en laine et pensa, "juste une petite fêlure". Rien de bien grave. Rien qui le blesserait de manière permanente. Non, c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, mais une fille peut rêver.

Il s'assit sur les coussins, près d'elle, très près, et lança le discours à côté des photos. « A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je rêve à des manières de te mutiler. » Avoua-t-elle

« Ah, je vois. » Répondit-il

« Tu es vraiment un connard lèche-bottes, tu sais. » Dit-elle simplement

« J'ai été traité pire, et j'ai été traité mieux, alors je pense que je peux vivre avec "connard lèche-bottes" » Remarqua-t-il

La vérité était que cet aveu : qu'elle était en train de penser à lui, l'avait prit par surprise. Elle était vraiment honnête. Elle avait vraiment dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle le pensait vraiment, toutes ces fois où elle avait dit qu'elle le détestait.

« Alors dis-moi, comment voulais-tu me mutiler, pour annuler le débat ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La seule pensée de lui faire du mal allégeait son humeur et il admirait ça. Son sourire la fit rougir.

« Oh, tu ne veux pas entendre mes fantasmes. » Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

« Bien sur que je le veux, espèce de petite rêveuse. Dis moi en au moins un » Dit-il

« Bien, comprend-moi, je me blesserais moi-même si je pensais que ça te ferais annuler, mais tu n'es pas si galant, et la pensée de te faire du mal est tellement plus agréable. Et n'essaye même pas de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de SM. Ce n'est rien de ce genre. Je n'obtiendrais aucune satisfaction sexuelle de ta souffrance. Ça me rendrait simplement heureuse. Et penser que te faire du mal me rend heureuse m'inquiète un peu. » Constata-t-elle.

« Je l'espérais aussi. » Acquiesça-t-il

« Oh, mais le résultat final serait si merveilleux. Peut-être que tu pourrais te rasseoir sur le dossier du canapé, et je pourrais te pousser. » Exposa-t-elle.

« On pourrait essayer ça. Est-ce que tu as des escaliers, les escaliers marcheraient. » Déclara-t-il.

« Merde, c'est une maison sans étage. » Répondit-elle

Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas sincère mais pour en être sur, il rajouta : « Tu veux que je te dises : tout ça pourrait être relié à ce dont je veux te parler, et tu pourrais t'en sortir sans me faire trop de mal. Alors avant que tu fasses tout foirer, attend, laisses-moi parler pendant que tu réfléchis à des manières de me faire mal. En d'autres termes, avant que tu fasses quelque chose d'imprudent, écoutes-moi. »

Elle sourit et répondit : « Je n'ai peut-être pas la force physique ou morale pour t'écouter. Des visions de moi en train de te faire du mal sont en train de danser dans ma tête pendant que nous parlons, mais d'accord, parlons rapidement avant que je change d'avis. »

« Es-tu en train de bluffer ? » Demanda-t-il

« Appelles ça bluff si tu veux »dit-elle d'un ton léger. Elle se tourna sur le canapé pour lui faire face. Il fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est l'esprit. Maintenant, la façon dont je vois les choses est que tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ce discours, bien que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi, puisque tu as ces mauvais sentiments pour moi depuis six ans, parce que je t'ai une fois empêchée de faire un discours. » Elle commença à l'interrompre mais il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il l'enleva et continua. « Je ne suis pas en train de parler de chantage, bien que, si tu refuses, les photos resteront en ma possession, mais en ma seule possession, et si tu ne fais pas ce que je demande, le débat aura lieu comme prévu. Mais si tu acceptes mes conditions, nous travaillerons sur quelque chose, mais bien sur, c'est une voie à deux issues. Tu me donnes un coup de poignard dans le dos et je ferais de même. Tu me donnes quelque chose que je veux et je te donnerais quelque chose en retour. »

Ses yeux miroitaient presque en la regardant.

« J'écoute. » Dit-elle. Elle était toujours rapide à juger, elle le réalisait maintenant, mais elle doutait également fortement que son pauvre jugement de lui, à ce moment là, soit faux. Elle savait tout simplement, au plus profond de son cœur, qu'il allait demander quelque chose d'affreux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle sortit sa main, comme pour le stopper. Il mit la main d'Hermione sur sa poitrine et garda sa propre main au dessus. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Hermione cligna des yeux deux fois et dit « Allez. ». Elle voulait dire " laisse ma main ", mais elle se sentait impuissante pour le faire.

« Ok, les photos et pas de débat pour toi, et tu as uniquement à faire une toute petite chose pour moi, si petite que tu auras même du mal à réaliser que c'est en train de se passer si peu importante que tu l'oublieras presque aussitôt que ce sera arrivé, et plus important, c'est complètement et entièrement sans douleur, mais très agréable. Quelque chose qui est si insignifiante que tu te demanderas pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé la première."

« Mon Dieu Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu es en train de demander, du sexe ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle ricana et pouffa. La bouche de Drago formait une mince ligne et un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres. Le grand sourire alla de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle retira sa main. « Non mais t'es malade ! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle se leva et pointa la porte « Sort de ma maison espèce de malade, dépravé ! Je ne suis pas une de ces prostituées que tu peux payer pour avoir des faveurs. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais tomber aussi bas, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle était très outragée. Comment avait-il osé penser à ça ?

« Alors je devrais t'étriper sur le sol du débat, Granger, et en apprécier chaque minutes. Et à long terme, j'aurais toujours les photos et je vais toujours gagner la course. »

.

Peut-être qu'elle le haïssait. A ce moment là, elle pensa qu'elle devait vraiment le haïr. Elle avait eu un petit moment de rigolade avec lui, plus tôt, mais là maintenant, elle le détestait et elle se disait tout simplement que ce n'était pas assez. Non, elle devrait le montrer, peut-être en brisant réellement sa jambe. Non , elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas à ce niveau.

« Toujours en train de penser à des manières de me mutiler ? » Interrogea-t-il

« Non, j'ai définitivement évolué de la mutilation au meurtre. » Répondit-elle. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et lui dit : « Part de chez moi. Je te verrais au débat. »

« Bien. Mais avant de partir, puis-je demander encore une chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle regarda droit à côté de lui, vers l'extérieur et hocha la tête. Soudain, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais des larmes de colère et non des larmes de tristesse, mais il ne verrait jamais la différence et elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Il se détesta de lui avoir fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il posa sa main sur la porte, au dessus de la sienne et demanda « Pourquoi veux-tu être ministre, vraiment ? »

Elle regarda droit vers lui : « Je veux faire la différence. Je veux faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne veux pas seulement parler de changements. Je veux les faire arriver. Ce n'est pas que j'aime particulièrement la politique, et si je pouvais accomplir ces choses sans ce poste, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé. » Répondit-elle, une autre larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle détestait le fait de ne pas arriver à garder ses émotions à distance.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui jette un sort, mais il tendit la main et captura la deuxième larme avec son index.

« Je plaisantais avec cette histoire de sexe. C'est drôle et incroyablement facile de te tourmenter, tu sais. Mais je le fais avec la plus grande affection ». Il regarda par terre pendant un moment. Il était prit au dépourvu par sa propre honnêteté. « Je sais à quel point tu me détestes. Je le sais bien. Tu l'as assez dit, et j'ai assez de bon sens pour savoir que tu ne dirais jamais quelque chose que tu ne penses pas, et que tu es aussi honnête que le jour est long. De plus, je comprends que j'ai mérité cette haine. Je la mérite. Mais la chose que je suis venue demander aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas "veux-tu coucher avec moi" mais, veux-tu s'il te plait ne jamais me redire ça ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Une larme était prête à couler sur son visage, quand il la toucha une nouvelle fois du bout des doigts. « Tu es sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « Je sais que ça semble moins excitant que le sexe, mais c'est réellement ce que je voulais te demander. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça compte, ce que je dis ou fait Malefoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucie si je te déteste ou non ? Et, ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour est la vérité. Alors malgré le fait que tu me rends plus en colère que n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai jamais connu, et que je te trouve détestable la plupart du temps, je ne te déteste pas vraiment. Alors prends tes photos, et sois prêt pour le débat, parce que si c'est ce que tu voulais : que j'arrête de te détester, eh bien, tu sais à présent que c'est un point contestable. Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Mais tu l'as dit assez de fois. » Contra-t-il

« Eh bien, dans la même veine, tu me dis constamment que tu m'aimes et ce n'est pas vrai. Alors ne penses-tu pas que lorsque je te dis que je te déteste, ça relève de la même folie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

.

D'une main sur son épaule, il la repoussa de la porte. Il était choquée. Il claqua la porte avec son pied et la pressa contre le mur. Il ne la touchait nulle part mais sa proximité était désarmante. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, l'encadrant légèrement dans leur étreinte. Il se pencha plus près et déclara : « Ne parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissait Granger. Si je dis que je t'aime, peut-être que je le pense et il n'y a pas une putain de chose que tu puisses y faire. »

« Quand es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Tu m'as détestée toute ma vie. Tu dis uniquement que tu m'aimes pour m'énerver et pour nier mon argument de haine envers toi. » Dit-elle, rationnelle.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Répliqua-t-il. « Je peux te dire l'exact moment, date et heure à laquelle j'ai su que je t'aimais Granger. »

.

.

_Hermione était en deuxième année à l'université et elle en appréciait chaque minute. C'était même mieux que Poudlard. Elle ne voyait pas ses amis autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé et ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis proches durant cette année et demie, mais elle sortait avec un garçon qui était à Serdaigle durant sa scolarité : Anthony Goldstein. C'était sympa._

_Il était attentionné, intelligent et séduisant. Il stimulait son esprit et ses opinions, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, mais les gens ne tombent pas amoureux tout de suite dans la vraie vie, c'est uniquement dans les histoires d'amour._

_Elle avait un coin préféré pour étudier sur le campus, et quand le temps le permettait, elle se rendait dans ce coin et y restait toute la journée. C'était près d'un if. Les longues aiguilles de pin plates amortissaient la terre tout autour et les branches basses la protégeaient des autres, c'était donc parfait de toutes parts. Oui, les petites baies rouges étaient connues pour être poisons, mais elle aimait simplement les voir ici, elle ne mangeait pas ces malheureuses baies. _

_Elle se rapprochait de son arbre, quand elle vit une paire de jambes qui appartenaient résolument à un homme, étendue près du tronc. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait plus encore, elle vit des bras et un torse. Plus proche encore, elle vit la personne entière. Drago Malefoy. Elle avait uniquement eu des contacts limités avec lui, pendant cette année et demie, depuis ce premier jour._

_Ils n'avaient pas plus de cinq matières ensemble dans le passé et il gardait toujours ses distances. Il lui avait sourit une fois, pardon deux fois, trois fois merci, et avait touché le creux de son dos une fois, pour lui faire passer le pas de la porte, alors que la porte était assaillie par la foule quittant la salle de classe. _

_Et c'était tout._

_Pourquoi était-il en dessous de son arbre ? Premièrement, l'arbre ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, alors elle paraitrait folle si elle disait « dégages de mon arbre ». Il pouvait s'asseoir ici s'il voulait. Elle se tourna pour partir et s'exclama « As-tu besoin de quelque chose Granger ? »_

_Elle se retourna. Il était toujours en train de lire. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête. Quand elle ne répondit rien du tout, il releva les yeux. « Eh bien ? »_

_« Non, je venais juste sous cet arbre pour étudier, mais comme je vois qu'il est déjà utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre, je vais trouver un autre coin. » _

_« C'est un grand arbre et j'ai presque fini. » Répondit-il. Il retourna à son livre. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant et s'installa de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Elle ne s'était jamais assise de ce côté. Le tronc de l'arbre n'épousait pas son dos aussi bien que de l'autre côté mais ça devait le faire. Elle installa ses livres autour d'elle et il lança « J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Goldstein. »_

_« Oui. » Répondit-elle. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne voit pas son expression. Elle semblait perdue. Elle relança « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été accepté pour aller étudier à Paris au semestre prochain. Ça devrait être sympa. »_

_« Je suppose. Au moins mes parents sont contents de ça. » Dit-il._

_« Tu dois avoir les notes pour ça. » Répondit-elle. Elle commença à lire. Elle ouvrit son sac pour prendre une plume, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver une. Il l'entendit farfouiller dans son sac. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea-t-il_

_« J'ai besoin d'une plume » dit-elle simplement._

_Elle sentit la plume d'une plume toucher sa joue. Elle frissonna et regarda, surprise. Il était penché sur, et quand elle tourna la tête lui, il dit « Plume. ». Elle la prit et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement._

_« Au revoir Granger, je te laisse étudier en paix. » Déclara-t-il. Il se leva et marcha vers elle. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas de l'autre côté, c'est très confortable. »_

_Elle sourit et rassembla ses affaires. Elle se leva et lui dit __« __merci__»__. Il ramassa son sac alors qu'elle prenait ses livres. « Je te rendrais ta plume. »_

_Ils étaient debout face à face et il rit avant de lui dire « C'est une foutue plume Granger. Elles coutent peut-être la moitié de ton salaire hebdomadaire, mais je peux me permettre de t'offrir une plume. »_

_Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. En fait, elle avait trouvé ça drôle alors elle avait sourit. Elle s'assit à son coin et lui dit « Eh bien, merci encore pour la plume et la place. Passe du bon temps à Paris Drago. ». Elle baissa les yeux vers son livre et il s'en alla._

_._

_.  
_

Il lui remémora cette histoire et elle fit : « J'ai du mal à me rappeler de ça et tu me dit que c'est à ce moment là que tu es tombé amoureux ? » Elle était confuse.

« Non, ce n'est pas à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux, je suis probablement tombé amoureux longtemps avant ça, mais j'étais trop stupide pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais c'est à ce moment exact que j'ai SU, que j'ai été certain que j'étais amoureux de toi. » Clarifia-t-il.

Sa posture se détendit, mais comme il était toujours très proche, elle respirait toujours fortement. « Malefoy, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu penses que c'est de l'amour parce que je n'ai pas dit que je te détestais à ce moment là et parce que je t'ai appelée 'Drago' au lieu de 'Malefoy', mais l'amour n'est pas à sens unique. En fait, c'est la définition de " non réciproque". C'est limite inquiétant. »

« Convint-toi de ça, Granger, si ça te fait te sentir mieux » Lança-t-il. Il était si proche que la chaleur de son corps la fit rougir.

Elle regarda à terre et alors que ses yeux se baissaient, elle vit sa main venir vers son visage. Ses yeux revinrent vers lui alors que sa main se levait avec appréhension pour se poser sur sa joue.

« Puis-je tenter une expérience ? Ça devrait être une part de notre marché. Si je sens, après mon expérience, que tu n'as rien d'autre que de l'aversion pour moi, les photos sont à toi, et ma jambe – au moins comme prétexte pour annuler le débat – est cassée. » Déclara-t-il

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Elle se sentit nauséeuse. A quoi venait-elle juste d'acquiescer ?

Son estomac se contracta et sa bouche devint sèche alors que sa main droite se déplaçait lentement jusqu'à son cou. Son pouce était toujours sur sa joue, bougeant légèrement de gauche à droite. Sa main gauche se posa sur son épaule et descendit jusqu'à la manche de son sweat, pleine de peinture. Il fit le pas restant pour qu'il n'y ai plus d'espace.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Contrairement aux précédents baisers, qui étaient doux mais rapides, celui-ci était déjà plus long que ses camarades et il devait déjà appliquer une pression. La tête d'Hermione bougea doucement pour reposer contre le mur, tandis que les lèvres de Drago commençaient à bouger sur lèvres.

Avec sa main droite toujours dans son cou, sa main gauche descendit et se plaça sur sa tailla, la rapprochant légèrement plus près. Elle pencha la tête instinctivement et il devint plus entreprenant. Il suçota légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, jouant avec, tirant dessus, sa langue vint rapidement toucher sa bouche toujours fermée, et puis ce fut terminé.

Une fois qu'elle put respirer à nouveau, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il n'y eu pas de paroles, pas de sourires échangés. Il recula, leurs regards toujours vissés. Il ouvrit la porte et elle resta plantée contre le mur. Il lui tourna le dos et lui dit « Pas besoin de continuer à travailler sur ton discours. J'ai le sentiment que le débat va être annulé à cause d'un malheur qui est sur le point de m'arriver. Il franchit la porte, uniquement pour rebrousser chemin.

Elle resta prudente, mais toujours appuyée contre le mur alors qu'il re-rentrait à l'intérieur, alla jusqu'à sa table basse et regarda les photos. Il en jeta deux sur la table et mis la troisième dans sa poche. Il revint à la porte et lui dit « j'aime vraiment celle-ci. » Il toucha les lèvres d'Hermione avec son pouce, sourit, et sortit.

Elle tendit la main, ferma lentement la porte et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour penser, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.

Oh mon Dieu, Hermione Granger ne détestait pas Drago Malefoy, d'aucune manière, forme ou fond.

* * *

Etttt voilà...un autre bisou, vous êtes contentes n'est ce pas ? Et à mon avis le chapitre de la semaine prochaine va vous plaire encore plus.

J'ai eu des problèmes avec certaines phrases alors si il y en a qui vous ont choqué, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler

Bisous bisous


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonjour. Nous voici réunis pour célèbrer...hum...l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre. Oui c'est bon je me calme. Mais je suis excitée aujourd'hui, à un point. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? C'est parce que dans 26 heures, je vais voir la PART I DE HARRY POTTER 7 ! J'ai trop hâte, j'en peux plus. La journée de demain va être longue, mais longue...

Bref, je me calme et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à** JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**Vera Bennett** : Leur relation va faire un pas de plus ici. J'espère que le chapitre te plairas :)

**Em3y** : Merci

**Manon** : Ca y es, on est dimanche ! Tu es contente j'espère :) Moi aussi je veux un Drago comme ça. Pourquoi il aime Hermione...pff xD Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction !

.

**Note **: Je vous dois une petite explication. Dans la version originale, ce sont les lecteurs qui ont désigné le vainqueur de l'élection. Tout au long de la fic, ils ont voté pour Drago ou pour Hermione et celui obtenant le plus de vote à gagné. Bien évidemment, on ne va pas pouvoir faire la même chose parce que si le résultat est différent, je me vois mal demander à l'auteur d'écrire un autre chapitre différent exprès pour les frenchies xD Mais si vous voulez voter symboliquement, n'hésitez pas et je serais curieuse de connaitre vers qui va votre vote ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Hermione et Drago vont voir une pièce.**

.**  
**

Hermione était dans son bain, réfléchissant longuement aux évènements de l'après-midi. Avait-elle réellement embrassé Drago Malefoy ? Pas seulement un petit baiser innocent comme leurs précédents baisers mais un véritable baiser qui faisait recroqueviller les orteils, créait des picotements dans l'estomac, faisait battre le cœur, un baiser ahurissant.

Un baiser juste là, dans son propre salon. Bien que ce ne fut pas un baiser profond et passionnant, un baiser "comment tu sais faire ça" , il restait incroyable et ça c'était passé simplement trois heures avant. Hermione plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle allait la ressortir, le monde retournerait dans le bon sens.

Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'essuya et enfila son peignoir en coton. Alors qu'elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux, elle entendit Anthony l'appeler.

.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? » Cria-t-il.

« Dans la salle de bain. » Répondit-elle de la même façon.

« J'ai amené chinois, je sors les assiettes. » Hurla-t-il.

Franchement, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur pour Anthony, mais une fille doit manger, et il avait à manger alors elle allait faire en sorte qu'il se sente le bienvenu, au moins jusqu'à ce que le repas soit fini.

Elle entra dans la cuisine : il était en train de leur servir du vin et lui dit « Bien, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles et quelques mauvaises nouvelles. Veux-tu les entendre ? »

«Évidemment » répondit-elle, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

« La mauvaise nouvelle est que tu as gâché toute ta journée à écrire un discours pour rien, quoi qu'on peut peut-être le garder pour plus tard, mais le camp de Malefoy m'a appelé cet après-midi et à annulé le débat. » Déclara Anthony.

Surprise, Hermione aspira de l'air, oubliant qu'elle avait la bouche pleine de nouilles. Elle commença à tousser, s'étrangler et crachoter. Anthony se leva et lui tapota le dos. Elle repoussa sa main d'une tape et prit une gorgée d'eau. Avait-il vraiment annulé ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait ? Hermione n'était pas sure que leur baiser était un accord pour ne plus dire qu'elle le détestait. Voulait-il quelque chose d'autre maintenant ?

Elle secoua la tête et demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

« Quelque chose à propos d'une chute d'un dossier de canapé, d'une jambe cassée, bien que je doute fortement de cette explication. Je dis qu'il a peur, tu ne crois pas ? » Fit Anthony tout en mettant du riz dans son assiette.

.

Hermione prit une autre gorgée. Une longue gorgée. « Peut-être. » Répondit-elle.

Hermione eu à peine le temps de traiter toutes ces informations lorsqu'Anthony reprit : « Est-ce que tu veux entendre la bonne nouvelle ? »

Hermione pensait que l'annulation du débat était la bonne nouvelle mais bien sur, Anthony ne pensait pas pareil alors elle dit : « Évidemment. »

« Ton vocabulaire est simplet aujourd'hui. » Reprocha Anthony. « Depuis que je suis là, tu as dit "évidemment" deux fois, "pourquoi" une fois et "peut-être" une fois. »

« J'ai dit "dans la salle de bain" une fois également. Maintenant dis moi la bonne nouvelle. » Fit Hermione, récupérant ses facultés.

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. » Fit Anthony. Il se leva et retira un petit paquet de sa poche. Il ressemblait au paquet que Drago avait laissé ici avec leurs photos. Elle avait envie de courir au salon pour voir si elles étaient toujours sur la table basse, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle les avait déjà mise sous son matelas. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira deux tickets. « Tickets pour cette pièce que tu voulais voir, celle sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. »

Hermione haleta, se leva et lui arracha des mains. « Anthony tu es si gentil. J'avais tellement envie de la voir. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus de places. » Elle regarda les tickets et se rassit.

« Il n'y en avait plus. Il n'y en a plus. Le directeur de campagne de Malefoy les a envoyées. C'est la manière de Malefoy de s'excuser pour l'annulation du débat. » Déclara-t-il. Hermione se tortillait toujours de plaisir sur sa chaise. Anthony lui dit « Je savais que ça te rendrais heureuse, et nous pouvons utiliser ça à ton avantage, parce qu'il y aura toute la presse ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » Interrogea Hermione. Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était cinq heure vingt-deux. La pièce commençait à sept heure et demie. « Anthony, cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Eh bien, prépare toi maintenant, et essaye de paraitre jolie pour la presse. » Dit-il en se levant et en débarrassant les assiettes.

« Tu ferais bien de te préparer toi aussi. » Fit Hermione.

« Oh, je ne viens pas. » Déclara-t-il. Il lui reprit les tickets, les regarda et lui en rendit ensuite un. « Voilà ton ticket, et celui-ci va être donné à une œuvre de charité. J'ai arrangé ça dès que le type est venu les apporter. Celui-ci est au centre de l'orchestre, c'est donc une trouvaille, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

« Quel ticket m'a tu laissé ? La corbeille ? L'extrême gauche ? » Demanda Hermione avec un dégout évident dans la voix. »

« Loge du haut, ma chère amie. » Dit-il en lui tapotant la joue.

« Loge du haut ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. Elle regarda le ticket. « ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN ! » Hurla-t-elle. « C'est écrit que c'est pour la loge privée de Malefoy ! »

« Exactement, et c'est meilleur qu'un débat. Les deux candidats faisant une sortie ensemble, séances photos, petites piques sonores, oui, tout ça va marcher en notre faveur. Maintenant, sa loge est privée alors la presse ne pourra pas te voir une fois que tu seras là-bas, alors rends toi disponible avant le spectacle, après, et pendant l'entracte. Mêles-toi aux autres. Va te préparer Hermione. » Termina-t-il.

« Je n'y vais pas. » S'écria-t-elle, claquant le ticket sur la table.

Anthony récupéra le ticket et lui dit « Allez Hermione, tu ne réalises pas à quel point cela pourrait aider notre campagne. Je déteste te dire ça mais vous êtes au coude à coude et nous avons besoin qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de bien, ou cette fouine sera élue Ministre, et qui sait ce qui arrivera à notre monde. C'est un triste jour, lorsqu'un mangemort peut battre un héros de guerre. »

« Anthony, il n'a jamais vraiment été un mangemort. » dit-elle doucement.

« Peut-être, mais tu étais ma petite héroïne de guerre. » Fit-il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Maintenant, une voiture va venir te récupérer dans une heure et demie. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu y vas. »

Il commença à partir et elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte. « Hé Anthony, tu sais ce qui pourrait faire une publicité encore meilleure ? Si je prends le ticket de l'orchestre et que je donne celui de la loge du haut à la charité. Pense à ca. Ce serait mieux n'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle.

« Pour Malefoy peut-être, mais comment serait-ce meilleur pour nous ? Il aurait l'air d'avoir donné le ticket. » Fit Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, il l'a fait. » Raisonna-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et lui dit « Laisse-moi gérer la stratégie. Je te parlerais demain. En fait, non. Je quitte la ville demain, jusqu'à lundi. Alors je te verrais lorsque je rentrerais. » Finit-il.

« Anthony ? »Appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il soupira et se retourna : « Quoi, Hermione ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut changer le ticket pour la représentation de vendredi soir au lieu de ce soir. » Elle cherchait à s'emparer de la moindre solution.

Il marcha vers elle, sortit le deuxième ticket de sa poche et dit « Il est clairement indiqué que c'est pour la représentation de mardi. Le tien dit la même chose. Maintenant je m'en vais ». Il sortit sur son porche et transplana.

Hermione sut pourquoi Anthony et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, une nouvelle fois. Il n'était qu'un gros tas de merde !

Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla vers sa chambre en maugréant. Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire à la volée et chercha la tenue adéquate à porter.

.

.

_Hermione Granger regardait attentivement le tableau d'affichage, à la fac. Elle en était à sa dernière année à l'université et elle devait faire un stage. Elle en voulait un au Ministère, mais en regardant les propositions, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient assez rares. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait obtenir une recommandation du Doyen, et l'actuel Ministre de la Magie n'était rien d'autre que son vieil ami Percy Weasley, alors un de leurs créneaux serait surement le sien. Elle retira une brochure et la fourra dans son sac._

_.  
_

_« Il y a une offre à la Malefoy Global International. » Fit une voix d'homme derrière elle. Elle se retourna. « Bonjour Granger, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »_

_« Eh bien, Drago Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. » Dit-elle._

_« C'est vrai, il semble que deux semestres à Paris se soient transformés en deux ans, mais je suis de retour pour ma quatrième année. Tu te prépares pour ton stage ? » Demanda-t-il_

_Elle était choquée qu'il se montre si courtois. Peut-être que Paris lui avait réussi. Il était beau, même si Hermione décida de se réprimander plus tard pour avoir osé penser une telle chose. « Oui, j'espère un stage au Ministère. » Dit-elle._

_« Eh bien, si quelqu'un en obtient un ici, se sera toi. Envisages-tu une carrière politique ? » Interrogea-t-il._

_« Ciel non. Après l'université, j'espère faire la différence, faire quelque chose de bien, et je ne suis pas sure que cela pourra arriver depuis le gouvernement. » Déclara-t-elle._

_Il la regarda pendant un instant, et eut ensuite un petit rire. « C'est bien vrai Granger. Oh, d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as cette plume que je t'ai prêtée il y a un moment ? »_

_Elle sembla perdue pendant un instant, puis elle réalisa finalement ce qu'il voulait dire. « C'était il y a des lustres. Elle est partie depuis longtemps. J'espère que tu n'y étais pas trop attaché. »_

_« Eh bien, puisque tu as volé mon cœur...je veux dire, ma plume peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi. » Dit-il_

_Elle avait entendu son lapsus, si c'en était vraiment un. Elle répondit : « Comment ? Je pourrais t'acheter une nouvelle plume. »_

_« Comment pourrais-je te demander de te séparer de toutes tes économies comme ça ? » Dit-il en claquant sa langue avec un faux mépris. « Tss tss. Non, que dirais-tu d'un café et d'un scone ? »_

_« Je dois aller retrouver mon petit-ami pour le thé. » Dit-elle_

_« Toujours avec Goldstein je suppose ? » Demanda-il_

_« Pourquoi supposerais-tu cela ? » Interrogea-t-elle_

_« Je me trompe ? » Répliqua-t-il en retour._

_« Non, je veux dire, tu ne te trompe pas, et oui, je suis toujours avec lui. Mais pourquoi as-tu supposé ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment le savoir._

_« Tu sembles juste être le type de fille qui lorsqu'elle trouve le bon mec, s'accroche à lui. » Déclara-t-il. « La fidélité n'est pas un simple mot pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est une manière de vivre. »_

_« Tu le dis comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » Fit-elle_

_« C'est ennuyant, mais peut-être pas mauvais. » Dit-il « Je trouve juste ironique le fait que tu parles de sauver le monde en un souffle, et qu'ensuite tu me dises que tu es presque prête à t'installer. »_

_Hermione fit la moue avant de lui dire : « Je suis confuse de ce qui te conduis à tes conclusions, mais d'une, Anthony et moi ne sommes certainement pas prêt à nous installer, pas maintenant, peut-être jamais et de deux, les gens peuvent être amoureux, avoir une relation et sauver le monde si ils le veulent. Je peux faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire Malefoy. Ravie que tu sois de retour, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais irritant. Bonne journée. »_

_Il l'attrapa par le coude et lui dit : « Le café est par là, et ils font des scones délicieux. »_

_._

_.  
_

Le chauffeur l'emmena au théâtre et lui demanda si il devait la déposer sur le tapis rouge, ou la conduire à l'entrée de derrière où elle pourrait entrer incognito.

Cela énerverait Anthony. Elle devait vraiment entrer par le tapis rouge. Elle devait. Cependant, elle n'allait pas faire ca. « S'il vous plait, conduisez-moi derrière. » Dit-elle

Elle ferait une apparition publique à la fin. Tout ne tournait pas autour de l'élection. Elle avait voulu voir cette pièce depuis qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la fondation de Poudlard. Elle fut déposée à l'arrière du théâtre. Le chauffeur sortit et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle fut accompagnée jusqu'à la porte de derrière et un très gentil sorcier lui fit traverser un réseau de couloirs, monter des escaliers qui étaient uniquement éclairés par la lumière des bougies.

« La loge du haut, Miss » Sourit-il

.

Il lui donna un programme. Elle sourit et monta les marches avec lassitude. Elle ouvrit la porte et Drago Malefoy, debout juste derrière la porte lui sourit.

« Comment va la jambe cassée ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Réparée, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ma jambe cassée. » Dit-il « Un des membres de mon staff était plus qu'heureux de rendre ce service à l'équipe. » Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Tu as cassé la jambe de quelqu'un pour annuler le débat ? » Interrogea-t-elle, choquée.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, parce que tout le monde sait que je ne mens jamais. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. » Répondit-elle « Laisse moi mettre les choses au clair avant que la soirée commence : tu as dit que si j'arrêtais de dire que je te déteste, tu annulerais le débat, et alors que je n'ai PAS ACCEPTE ça, tu annules toujours ? »

Il acquiesça et fit un large sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Pourquoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

« Tu as répondu à ma question et accepté mes conditions, espèce de stupide bécasse. » Déclara-t-il. Il prit son indignation silencieuse à sa réponse, comme une invitation à regarder son apparence. Elle portait une robe d'un bordeaux profond et ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête. « Je parie que les photographes ont prit plein de photos de toi, parce que tu es à moitié décente ce soir. »

« A moitié décente ? » s'émerveilla-t-elle « On arrête pas le progrès. Je suis a moitié décente. Une fille ne pouvait pas espérer autant de compliments Malefoy. Ma tête va peut-être devenir aussi grosse que la tienne. »

Il rit et lui dit : « Pouvons-nous prendre place ? » Il fit un geste de la main vers les sièges. Lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas, il se pencha plus près et lui dit : « Très bien, tu es à couper le souffle. »

Soudainement, elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer une nouvelle fois et ses lèvres frémirent. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Il lui tendit la main. Elle la regarda, pensive. Elle toucha le bout de ses doigts avec les siens et sentit une décharge électrique. Il tira légèrement sur sa main, la guidant vers l'avant. Il posa sa main sur son dos, pour la guider plus en avant, dans la loge. Il fit un geste de la tête vers un siège. La loge n'en avait que quatre, deux devant, deux derrière. Il fit un geste de la tête vers le siège de la gauche, devant, ce qui la placerait à sa droite. Elle s'installa et la main gauche de Drago se déplaça de son dos à son épaule alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Il passa devant elle, laissant sa peau avec de la chair de poule, alors que leur contact cessait. Elle frissonna. Il se pencha, et, son souffle léger sur sa joue, lui dit : « Devrais-je lancer un sortilège de chaleur sur la loge ? »

Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait bientôt assez chaud. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Il s'installa sur le siège à sa gauche.

.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre nous rejoins ? » Interrogea-t-elle

« Non. » Répondit-il, en jouant avec le col de sa robe.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu donné uniquement un ticket pour la loge du haut alors qu'il y avait trois sièges de libre ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oh, est-ce que ton faux petit ami a un problème avec le l'orchestre. C'est un siège très convoité tu sais, » dit-il en faisant de l'humour.

« Il a donné le ticket, un truc de publicité. » Fit-elle « Bien que j'ai presque prit ce siège, et voulu qu'il donne celui-ci. »

« Mais il n'a pas voulu le faire. Correct ? » Demanda-t-il. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il rajouta : « Pourquoi vous continuez tout les deux à prétendre que vous êtes un couple alors que nous ne l'êtes pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Cela semblait cruel de dire que c'était uniquement pour la campagne. Cela semblait mal, et sale d'une manière ou d'une autre, de continuer à tromper le public. Elle était contente que Drago sache. Elle ne savait pas comment il savait, mais elle était vraiment contente qu'il le sache.

La pièce commença et il se détendirent tous les deux dans leurs sièges. Quelques fois, Drago se penchait vers elle et faisait des commentaires sur la pièce. Elle était si captivée par le spectacle qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa proximité, la manière dont il mettait sa main sur son bras lorsqu'il faisait un commentaire. La manière dont les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dressaient lorsqu'il lui parlait à voix basse, et toujours trop proche. La manière dont il avait rit, à un moment amusant, qu'elle avait fait de même et qu'ils s'étaient tournés en même temps pour se regarder. La manière dont il avait glissé son index le long de son bras nu, la faisant frissonner, et trembler. Quand il fit ce petit geste, elle ne put l'ignorer. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, dans le sombre théâtre. Il regardait droit vers elle.

.

« Veux-tu quelque chose ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il expira le souffle qu'il retenait. Il remonta son index droit le long de son bras, avec un toucher plus léger que lorsqu'il l'avait descendu, et il plaça ensuite sa main derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les petits cheveux qui s'échappaient de ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. « Oui, je veux quelque chose. » Répondit-il.

« Il n'y a pas de photographes ici. » Dit-elle. Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit cela, elle sut qu'il allait prendre ça comme une permission pour continuer, et elle était soudainement excitée par cette perspective.

Il se pencha plus près d'elle, et grâce à la main posée sur sa nuque, la rapprocha plus près. Son nez touchait la joue d'Hermione, et il descendit le long de sa mâchoire. Elle voulait disparaitre. Elle ne pouvait même plus respirer. Son nez effleura sa joue une nouvelle fois, et lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres glisser le long de sa peau, elle haleta. Il n'était pas vraiment en train de l'embrasser, c'était plus comme si il la "goutait". Elle se sentit vraiment sans défenses. Ses mains serrèrent le programme. Il commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, descendre vers son menton, remonter vers sa mâchoire, puis à son cou, au dessous de son oreille. Il se déplaça sur son siège, afin de lui faire face. Elle restait face à la scène.

Sa main droite restait sur son cou, mais plus au dessus de sa clavicule. Avec sa main gauche, il attrapa une de ses mains qui lâcha le programme, afin qu'il puisse la tenir. Elle pensa honnêtement que ses légères caresses et ses doux baisers étaient la chose la plus romantique qui lui était jamais arrivée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. La main qui tenait la sienne vint à son visage, et avec ses deux mains maintenant sur son visage, il lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

.

« Tu ne me déteste plus, n'est ce pas Granger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et d'un ton sérieux.

« Juste parce que je ne te déteste pas, cela ne signifie pas que je vais soudainement te déclarer mon amour au pied levé, comme tu le fais avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas te dire que j'ai eu une illumination et que je vais soudainement avoir une "période, je l'ai toujours aimé" parce que je n'en ai pas. Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle. Elle amena ses mains sur les siennes et les retira de son visage, les gardant toutefois dans les siennes.

« Drago, je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes vraiment, parce que bien que nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, tu ne me connais pas vraiment. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Tu as peut-être envie de moi, tu es obsédé par moi, tu me désires ou tu t'es entiché de moi, mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer tant que tu ne me connais pas. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère après son discours, mais il semblait plus amusé. « J'ai seulement demandé si tu ne me détestais plus Hermione. Je n'attends pas de l'amour, du moins pas encore. Peut-être qu'après l'élection, et quand je serais le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, tu pourras m'aimer. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle relâcha ses mains et déclara : « Et peut-être que quand je serais le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, tu pourrais décider que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

« Quand les poules auront des dents. » Commenta-t-il.

« C'est une référence au fait que je devienne Ministre ou au fait que tu cesseras de m'aimer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais qu'avec la magie, les poules peuvent vraiment avoir des dents ? » Fut sa réponse.

Cette déclaration la déconcerta et il rit en voyant son expression confuse. Il prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite et lui dit : « Tu es vraiment très irrespectueuse. Il y a des gens en bas, qui essayent vraiment de faire un bon spectacle, et tu ne montres pas la moindre trace d'attention. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je voulais vraiment voir cette pièce. »

« Je voulais la voir aussi. Tu m'as embrassée. » Accusa-t-elle

« Shht. » L'empêcha-t-il de parler.

Elle continua de le regarder, alors qu'il regardait droit devant, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Son pouce faisait des allers et retours sur le dos de sa main. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait vraiment.

* * *

Alors ? Elle commence à craquer la petite Hermione. Mais qui resterait insensible devant le seul, l'unique Drago Malefoy. Moi aussi je veux qu'il m'emmène voir une pièce. Dragoooo, t'es ou ? xD

Et si vous avez aimé, vous aller encore plus aimer les deux chapitres qui arrivent...

Bisous bisous


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, Bonjour. Voilà un chapitre que vous attendez impatiemment (ou pas d'ailleurs xD) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à mon avis il va vous plaire. Sinon pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mon autre fic, nous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de me voir m'extasier sur Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow que j'ai déjà vu trois fois...deux fois en vf et une fois en VO et je retourne le voir en VO mercredi. Ce film c'est...il n'y a même pas de mot, c'est WOW, il est over génial et je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous précipiter au ciné (ci ce n'est pas déjà fait), **Vic **tu va ranger tout de suite ton flingue, je sais que tu as envie de me tuer là maintenant tout de suite mais les études avant tout...et non je ne me prend pas pour ta mère xD

Breffons

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les persos sont à JKR et l'hsitoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**liline2311** : Merci d'avoir reviewé, la suite est ci-dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Vera Bennett** : Le film est génial. Et oui nos deux tourtereaux se rapprochent encore et encore et vont même bientôt franchir une étape (mais il faut attendre encore un chapitre ^^). je ne sais pas pour qui j'aurais voté, pour Hermione aussi je pense, Drago est trop prétentieux ^^

**Manon** : Non je n'ai pas mis les deux chapitre d'un coup mais il y a un extrait. Et d'ailleurs vous avez de la chance que ce soit mon anniv sinon, pas d'extrait xD Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas ^^

**Note **: Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire :D et comme je suis gentille, bien que je ne vais pas vous poster deux chapitre, je vais mettre à la fin de celui-ci un **extrait** du chapitre suivant, histoire de vous allécher un peu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Drago et Hermione surpris en train de s'embrasser.**

**.  
**

A l'entracte, Drago laissa filer la main d'Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il relâchait sa prise, depuis le baiser au début du spectacle. Il lui dit : « Devrions-nous aller nous montrer, chercher des rafraichissements, ou rester ici ? »

« J'ai promis à Anthony que j'irais me montrer. » Dit-elle avec regret

« Alors nous devrions rester ici. » Sourit-il . « Sérieusement, c'est le plus grand connard du monde, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle répondit « Et ça vient de la bouche du plus grand abruti du monde. On dit qu'il en faut un pour en reconnaitre un autre. »

« Je suppose que oui. » Fit-il, pas du tout offensé. « Je vais aller nous chercher des rafraichissements. Tu restes ici Hermione. Je ne plaisante pas, ne bouges pas un muscle ». Il se leva et toucha légèrement son bras. « Je te supplie de rester ». Il fit un sourire espiègle et un clin d'œil.

« Eh bien, puisque tu supplies. » Commença-t-elle

« Tu vois, je savais que tu aimais secrètement la domination. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Me faire supplier et tout. »

Il parti chercher leurs rafraichissements.

.

.

_Drago emmena Hermione par le coude, depuis le hall des étudiants, jusqu'à une cour, au milieu des bâtiments de l'Université. Il la conduisit à un salon de thé du campus, et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivi si volontiers. Peut-être que ça avait à voir avec le sourire qui embellissait son visage, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu debout, à côté des tableaux d'affichages. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sourire autant._

_Avec ses mains sur son dos, il la guida vers une chaise. « Je te supplie de rester ici Granger. Je vais t'apporter un café et des scones. »_

_« Je préférerais un thé. » Fit-elle remarquer._

_Il se pencha sur la table, ses deux mains à plat sur la surface lisse, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et il dit : « Est-ce que c'est l'un de nos célèbres matches ? T'ai-je tellement manqué pendant ces deux dernières années que tu dois me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué en contredisant tout ce que je dis ? Si je t'avais offert un thé, aurais-tu désiré un café ? »_

_Elle devait rire. Elle posa son visage dans ses mains et lui dit : « Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait."_

_Il soupira, sourit et s'en alla lui chercher son thé. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Anthony arriver par ici. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du taper sur la fenêtre, l'appeler, n'importe quoi, pour lui dire où elle était puisqu'elle était censée le retrouver, mais merde, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie. Elle préférait prendre le thé avec Malefoy et elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi._

_Drago revint, portant un plateau avec deux tasses de café, deux tasses de thé, deux verres de jus de citrouille, deux verres d'eau fraiche et des scones._

_.  
_

_« Tu as invité l'école entière pour le thé, n'est ce pas Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Je voulais seulement vous rendre heureuse, Miss Granger. » Fit-il alors qu'il déposait le plateau sur la table. Elle tendit la main pour un thé, lui pour un café et il poussa le plateau sur le côté de la table._

_« Comment était Paris ? » Interrogea-t-elle._

_« Y es-tu déjà allée ? » Demanda-t-il en retour._

_« Quelques fois, en vacances et tout. » Répondit-elle._

_« C'est une ville merveilleuse » Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Elle tendit la main pour le sucre en même temps que lui. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent très légèrement et elle retira rapidement sa main. Il poussa le sucre vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle devait y aller la première. Elle tendit de nouveau la main pour le sucre, consciente de son toucher. Il lui dit : « C'était très bien. Nous avons de la famille là-bas et l'Université est super. J'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse là-bas. Nous nous sommes fiancés. »_

_Elle baissa les yeux vers son thé. Quand elle releva les yeux, il avait baissé les siens. « Oh, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Lydia. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit._

_« Où est-elle maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle eut soudainement la forte envie de s'enfuir du salon de thé et elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi._

_Il lui dit : « Laisse moi voir tes mains Granger. »_

_Elle mit un peu de sucre dans son thé, et leva ensuite les mains, paumes vers Drago._

_Il secoua la tête et dit : « Non, met les à plat contre la table, paumes contre la table. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle se demanda également ce que cela avait à voir avec l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant cette Lydia._

_« Est-ce que c'est la partie où on se dispute ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« C'est la partie ou je me demande ce que je fais là avec toi. » Répliqua-t-elle, mais elle déposa quand même ses mains sur la table._

_Il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ses mains étaient plus grandes que les siennes, elles les englobaient donc totalement. Il les enleva ensuite de la table et les tint dans les siennes. L' envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait était aussi forte que l'envie qu'il ne lâche jamais ses mains, et cela l'énervait._

_Il lui dit : « Tu vois, mains chaudes, cœur chaud, c'est toi Granger. Tu es simplement trop affectueuse. Tu penses que tout le monde est comme toi. Juste parce que tu à la capacité d'aimer quelqu'un et de peut-être te marier un jour, cela ne signifie pas que nous l'avons tous. » Il relâcha ses mains et elle les retira rapidement, les replaçant sur ses genoux. « Et pour répondre à ta question, à savoir où est Lydia : comme si je le savais. » Déclara-t-il. « J'ai dit que nous nous sommes fiancés, pas que nous l'étions toujours. »_

_« As-tu brisé son cœur très violemment ? » Demanda Hermione en se penchant en avant, les yeux brillants, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de faire la lumière sur son annonce. »_

_« Oh non, j'ai bien peur que ce soit mon cœur qui ait été brisé, mais bien longtemps avant que je la rencontre. Un fait dont elle a prit connaissance, et elle m'a donc jeté à coup de pieds au cul » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle, par-dessus la table. __Il n'avait pas l'air affecté__._

_Hermione savait qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas connaitre la réponse à cette question, mais elle allait de toute manière la poser. Elle décida tout de même d'y aller doucement, au cas où la réponse serait celle qu'elle suspectait « Qui t'a brisé le cœur Malefoy ? »_

_.  
_

_« Hermione, tu es là. » Intervint Anthony. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit Anthony. Drago se recula et jura entre ses dents. Hermione regarda rapidement Drago, puis retourna à Anthony. _

_« On ne devait pas se retrouver ? » Demanda Anthony._

_« Oui, eh bien, Drago Malefoy vient de juste de rentrer de ses deux années d'études à l'étranger, et il m'a proposé d'aller prendre le thé, et j'ai pensé que j'aurais le temps avant de te retrouver. Désolée. » Dit-elle. Elle se leva et et fit « Merci pour le thé, le café, et le jus de citrouille, et l'eau et les scones. » Elle fit un sourire si éclatant que Drago voulait ou l'embrasser, ou frapper Goldstein. Il n'était pas sur duquel._

_Anthony ne dit même pas bonjour à Drago. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et passa la porte. Quand ils rejoignirent la cour, elle se retourna vers Drago et lui fit un signe de la main. Ensuite, elle n'était plus là._

_._

_.  
_

Drago entra en courant dans la loge et cria : « CACHE-TOI ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Avant qu'elle ai pu le lui demander, il avait jeté sa cape sur sa tête. Elle commença à protester mais il la souleva de son siège, la cape toujours sur la tête, et l'emmena dans le coin, derrière la porte.

Juste après, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'avez promis une interview ce soir si je vous rendais les photos, et déjà vous vous enfuyez du hall . » Fit une jeune femme. Hermione se recroquevilla intérieurement. C'était la journaliste qui les avait surpris dans le placard à balai, et qui les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, plus tard ce même jour.

« Miss Madison, je vous accorderais une interview, je l'ai promis, mais pas ce soir. » Dit-il « Je ne vous ai pas promis que ce serait ce soir. »

Il resta sur le pas de la porte et elle lui dit « Une source fiable m'a dit que Miss Granger venait également ce soir, et ma source m'a aussi dit qu'elle partagerait votre loge. Maintenant, je trouve ça intéressant que vous partagiez en premier un placard à balai, puis un baiser, et maintenant la loge du haut. Vous ne trouvez pas ça intéressant ? Je pense que nos lecteurs et vos électeurs trouveraient ça intéressant. »

« Eh bien, elle était supposée venir ce soir, mais elle a été bloquée quelque part. Peut-être que lorsque qu'elle se préparait, sa brosse à cheveux est restée coincée dans ses sacrés cheveux. » Rit-il

« Êtes vous sur qu'elle n'est pas là ? » Demanda la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle essayait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il tint la porte ouverte pour elle mais ne l'autorisa pas à rentrer.

« Vous voyez, pas d'Hermione Granger. » Dit-il. « Votre source n'est fichument pas fiable. Vous devriez trouver de nouvelles sources. »

« C'est son petit-ami qui nous l'a dit. » Répondit-elle « Bon, peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis. Vous m'avez promis que vous me laisserez obtenir une déclaration de vous, sur le spectacle de ce soir, avant que vous partiez. »

« Vous serez la première personne, que je chercherai. » Dit-il avant de sourire. Il attrapa sa main et la baisa légèrement.

.

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait toujours la cape sur sa tête. Il rit et l'enleva lentement. « Ton petit-ami t'a vendue Granger. » Dit-il alors qu'il jetait la cape sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

« Ma brosse s'est coincée dans mes cheveux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère. Elle s'occuperait d'Anthony plus tard. Elle voulait s'occuper de Malefoy maintenant.

« Eh bien, regarde les, ca vaut le coup d'œil ? » Dit-il. Il tendit la main et retira une épingle à cheveux, qui était suspendue par quelques mèches.

« Ça vaut le coup d'œil parce que tu as jeté une cape par-dessus. » Dit-elle. Elle leva la main et retira encore plus de pinces. Il tendit sa propre main et l'aida. Elle déposa les pinces dans sa main tendue. Quand toutes les pinces furent dans sa main, elle secoua ses cheveux. Il mit les pinces dans sa poche. Elle alla jusqu'à son siège et attrapa son sac à main. Elle en sortit un miroir et dit : « Mes pauvres cheveux étaient beaux ce soir. » Elle essaya de les lisser.

Il vint derrière elle et elle le sut avant même qu'il parle, parce que les poils de ses bras se dressèrent, et il mit sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, la glissant sur toute la longueur. Sa main droite vint sur son cou. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, sur son torse. Ses yeux marrons de biche se levèrent vers lui, de manière indolente.

Il lui dit : « Je les aime lâchés, comme ça. Ça doit être comme ça qu'ils sont quand tu te réveilles le matin, tout ébouriffés et éparpillés. Ou peut-être que c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent après le sexe. »

« Malefoy... » Commença-t-elle à réprimander. Sa bouche arriva sur sa joue avant qu'elle puisse se souvenir de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits, lorsque ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ses cheveux, près de sa nuque. Son autre main amena le visage d'Hermione au sien, et il huma ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea plus alors que sa bouche venait vers la sienne. Elle réalisa qu'ils allaient encore partager un baiser profond, un qui incluait les langues, les mains voyageant sur leurs corps, les gémissement et les souffles coupés.

Est-ce que ça arrivait maintenant ?

Elle obtint sa réponse lorsqu'il lui dit : « Donne moi tes lèvres Hermione. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser, maintenant. »

Son pouls s'emballa tandis qu'elle se tournait dans ses bras, pour lui faire face. Les lèvres de Drago rejoignirent les siennes et alors que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, elle l'entendit gémir. Le baiser commença comme les autres, doux et simple. Ils s'embrassaient comme si ils étaient un couple, à leur premier rendez-vous, mais tout cela était sur le point de changer. Ses bras la tenaient si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler s'être sentie autant en sécurité.

Les mains d'Hermione glissèrent dans ses cheveux, ils semblaient comme de la soie. La langue de Drago explorait sa langue et ses dents. Sa bouche était humide et chaude contre la sienne et elle eut encore plus envie de lui. Elle soupira et se sentit faible au niveau des genoux. C'était une bonne chose qu'il la tienne si serrée, parce qu'elle oublia temporairement comment se tenir debout. Ses doigts passèrent de ses cheveux soyeux à son cou, et ensuite à son torse.

Le baiser était loin d'être fini.

.

Les mains de Drago quittèrent sa taille. L'une vint dans le haut de son dos, pour la presser plus près, et l'autre vint reposer sur son épaule. Il avait tellement envie de toucher sa poitrine que ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, il avait attendu ce moment pendant trop longtemps pour le gâcher maintenant.

Sa bouche quitta finalement la sienne, mais pas son corps. Elle voyagea le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule. Sa chair exposée l'attirait à lui pour la gouter, la sentir, lui apporter de l'attention avec chaleur et amour. Il devait le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sa bouche alla sur son épaule et il la mordit légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle émit un petit son, comme le roucoulement d'une colombe, il perdit le contrôle. Il mit ses deux mains sur son visage et la regarda si intensément qu'en premier lieu, il lui fit peur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Qu'est que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il vit la peur sur son visage. Il la ramena à lui, dans une bousculade d'émotions. Les mains d'Hermione agrippèrent ses épaules. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et la pièce recommença, mais ils n'avaient pas conscience de tout ce qui les entourait.

Il lécha la peau sensible de son cou et lui dit : « Hermione, tu es une sorcière. »

« Oui. » Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, parce que c'était vrai. Elle se cambra contre son corps, sa bouche continuait sur son cou et ses épaules. Ses mains caressèrent son dos nu et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il chercha sa bouche une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, elle s'en fichait, elle le voulait.

.

Aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Aucun d'eux n'entendit une toux légère. Cependant, ils entendirent tout deux une voix déclarer « Peut-être que nous pourrions mettre au point une interview exclusive avec vous deux. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir la même journaliste. Elle sourit. Puis elle rit. Elle fit : « Je vous attendrais tout les deux à l'extérieur du théâtre. Oh, et Mr Malefoy, vous aviez raison lorsque vous m'avez dit hier que ça valait la peine que je vous donne ces photos et que je vienne ici ce soir. Vous aviez tellement, tellement raison. » Elle ferma la porte.

Hermione s'assit sur sa précédente chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se balança lentement d'avant en arrière. « Oh non, oh non. » Proféra-t-elle.

Drago arpenta la petite pièce confinée. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il siffla : « J'ai rien fait du tout Granger. J'ai donné à cette fille deux milles gallions pour les photos et je lui ai promis une interview exclusive. Je lui ai dit de me retrouver ici ce soir. C'était avant que je sache que nous allions annuler le débat et avant que je sache que j'allais t'inviter ici. Je te jure que c'est la vérité. »

Elle attrapa son sac à main, lissa ses cheveux et lui dit : « Parce que nous savons tous que tu ne mens jamais, comme tu l'as admit toi-même. »

« Maintenant, je ne mens pas. Je ne t'ai pas fait un sale coup. » S'écria-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez moi. Comment je peux laisser tomber tout ce pour quoi Anthony et moi avons travaillé dur, juste pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers la porte.

« Tu vois, voilà le nœud du problème Granger. » Dit-il, s'asseyant et croisant ses jambes. Il avait soudainement un air suffisant.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Tu ne vas probablement pas te rappeler de ça mais il y des années, à l'école, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais faire carrière dans la politique un jour ou l'autre, et tu as dit non. Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais rien faire de bien dans le monde de la politique, et que ce que tu voulais faire plus que tout, c'était faire quelque chose de bien pour notre monde. Est-ce que tu mentais ou alors tu mens maintenant, Honnête Hermione ? »

« Comment oses-tu t'interroger sur mes intentions, mon intégrité et mon honnêteté ? Quand es-tu rentré dans cette catégorie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui dit doucement : « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si obtue. Tu dois voir pourquoi. Tu le dois. Tu dois connaitre mon raisonnement. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence. » Mentit-elle. Elle avait le sentiment de savoir pourquoi. Elle avait peur de l'admettre.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux à ce qui es juste devant ton nez Granger. Mon Dieu, ouvre ton cœur et tu verras les réponses." Dit-il.

« Es-tu un auteur de cartes de vœux maintenant ? Ce sont des sottises et tu le sais. Je dois y aller, je dois parler à Anthony et voir ce que nous pouvons faire à propos de ce bazar. » Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois pour partir. Il agrippa son poignet.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Interrogea-t-il. Il ne semblait pas en colère, si il y avait quelque chose, il semblait légèrement énervé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, tremblant toujours de colère.

« Tu es censée dire "Je te déteste Malefoy, je te déteste vraiment, vraiment". » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et lui dit : « C'est l'ironie dans tout ça, je ne pense pas que je l'ai jamais fait. ». Elle sortit sur le palier et dit : « Je ne te déteste pas Malefoy, et je ne t'ai probablement jamais détesté. »

Et elle transplana chez elle.

Il s'assit et décida qu'il devait réfléchir à cette nouvelle réponse, si c'était ce qu'elle allait commencer à lui dire. Foutue elle.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore un bisou (et un vrai de vrai cette fois), une Hermione qui ne le déteste plus et qui finalement commence à penser qu'elle ne l'a jamais détesté, et en plus Drago est marrant. Il m'a trop fait rire avec le coup de la brosse qui se coince dans ses cheveux xD

Et dans le prochain chapitre...les choses sérieuses commencent.

Je crois que le mieux est que je mette un petit **extrait**, so, voici :

« Commençons avec les politesses Mr Malefoy. Vous savez, je vous ai fait une grande faveur lorsque je vous ai rendu ces photos. » Fit la jeune journaliste. « Et votre petite escapade au théâtre à été également tenue discrète. Je suis vraiment intéressée par de vraies informations. »

"Maintenant, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Redemanda-t-il.

« Une exclusivité : comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, quand vous avez commencés à vous fréquenter, le travail, ce qui d'ailleurs, ne sortira pas avant l'élection. ? Je suis ambitieuse mais je suis également intelligente. Je ne veux pas être en mauvais termes avec le futur Ministre de la Magie ou avec un homme de pouvoir comme Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle.

Hermione rigola « Ah ah ah. » Elle sourit à Drago « Ca veut dire que je suis le futur Ministre et tu es Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle.

« Tais-toi. » Répondit-il

Hermione se pencha vers la fille et dit : « Nous allons vous donner l'exclusivité, pas qu'il y ai grand-chose à dire puisque nous commençons juste à sortir ensemble, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et en échange, vous attendez jusqu'à ce moment. D'accord ? »

Voilà, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a patienter jusqu'a la semaine prochaine hihi. Et pour vous faire frétiller encore plus, je peux vous dire que le rating M va se justifier à partir du prochain chapitre ^^

Bisous bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, Bonjour. J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder la Coupe Davis quand je me suis rendue compte qu'on était dimanche et qu'il fallait peut-être que je poste sous peine de voir des hordes de lectrices en furie débarquer chez moi xD

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre...croustillant.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à **AnneM**.Oliver.

D'ailleurs je me permets de vous conseiller la traduction de** fantasia-49** "un couple inatendu" qui est également une traducion de AnneM, cette auteur est vraiment géniale donc je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Vera Bennett** : Leur relation va faire un grand pas ici. Voilà donc la suite

**Manon** : Les devoirs avant tout xD Je ne peux rien faire quant-à la longueur des chapitre puisque je ne suis que la traductrice mais ils font quand même plus de 4000 mots, ce qui est pas mal ^^ J'espère que ton DS s'est bien passé et je ne peux que partager ton avis sur HP7

**Warning** : Le** rating M** commence à se justifier à partir de ce chapitre ! Un **lemon **est présent dans ce chapitre et j'invite donc à ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de passage à le sauter (mais ça ne vous empêche pas de lire le reste bien sur ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Drago et Hermione vont au restaurant**

**.  
**

Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et attrapa sa brosse à cheveux. Elle commença à se brosser les cheveux et s'exclama à voix haute : « Ma brosse ne se coince pas dans mes cheveux ! »Elle jeta la brosse à travers la pièce.

Elle ne devait pas blâmer Drago pour ce qui était arrivé entre eux ce soir, parce qu'elle était autant fautive que lui. Il ne savait probablement pas que la journaliste était là, mais au fond de son esprit, elle pensait toujours qu'il était capable de quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance.

Néanmoins, whaouh, ce baiser était extraordinaire.

Elle regarda son reflet, se pointa du doigt et dit « Tu l'as mauvaise, ma fille. »

Elle se traina jusqu'à son lit et elle sut qu'elle était trop surexcitée pour dormir. Elle avait contacté Anthony par cheminette aussitôt rentrée à la maison, mais il était déjà parti pour le weekend. Il y avait un Sommet Sorcier dans le nord de l'Angleterre, auquel il devait aller pour le travail. Elle avait oublié ce voyage. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il avait prévenu la presse de sa présence au théâtre. Elle aurait simplement du rentrer par l'entrée principale, donner un peu de son temps et attention aux journalistes et aux photographes, et peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. D'une certaine manière, tout était de sa faute.

Elle tapota son oreiller et décida d'essayer de dormir un peu.

.

.

_Hermione se retrouva assise toute seule, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, et elle toussait. Elle avait un mauvais rhume, elle se sentait patraque, mais elle avait également beaucoup de travail à faire. C'était sa dernière année à l'université et elle devait bien faire. Elle voulait la première place. Et si elle devait être numéro un, elle devait travailler dur._

_Quand elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque, elle avait vu Drago Malefoy marcher vers un autre bâtiment. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu pendant deux mois, depuis le salon de thé. Ils n'avaient pas de cours ensemble, c'était leur dernière année et tout. Ils vivaient tous les deux hors du campus. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de se voir. _

_Anthony et elle venaient juste de se séparer, encore. Elle détestait le fait ce que soit une semaine avant Noël, ses parents étaient en voyage et elle serait seule. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait pleurer la perte de son petit-ami plus que de pleurer la perte d'un compagnon pour Noël, mais voilà, elle ne pleurait pas la perte d'Anthony parce qu'il n'était pas l'amour de sa vie._

_Cela lui fit penser à ce que Drago Malefoy lui avait dit. Il avait dit qu'elle était du genre à tomber amoureuse pour toujours. Elle pensait de même, c'était juste que « pour toujours » n'était pas Anthony Goldstein. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble cette fois, parce qu'elle avait le sentiment étrange que si ils le faisaient, elle serait "coincée" avec lui pour toujours._

_Elle grelotta et renifla. Elle se sentait affreuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait être seule ET malade pour Noël. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle avait également mal à la tête. Elle ferma son livre et posa sa tête sur la table. _

_.  
_

_La prochaine chose qu'elle sut, fut qu'__elle sentit une main sur son dos._

_« Est-ce ça va ? » Demanda Malefoy_

_« Non. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible et piteuse._

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sa main frottant son dos. Elle pensa qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de faire ça, mais une fois encore, elle n'allait pas lui demander d'arrêter. Ça faisait du bien. C'était réconfortant. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Je suis malade et seule. » Répondit-elle. Elle devenait toujours un peu larmoyante et mélodramatique quand elle était malade._

_Elle l'entendit pouffer, alors elle releva la tête et dit : « Ma maladie te fait rire ? Merci Malefoy. » Elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva pour partir. Il se leva aussi._

_« As-tu été voir la médicomage de l'école ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Non, c'est juste un rhume. » Dit-elle._

_« Eh bien, tu sembles assez mal. » Fit-il. Hermione se renfrogna et se tourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque._

_« Génial : il neige. Maintenant je suis malade, seule, je semble mal et il neige. » Conclu-t-elle pour elle-même._

_« Voilà Granger, laisse-moi prendre tes affaires. Il prit son sac de livres et le balança sur son épaule, avec le sien. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez la médicomage ? Je ferais la route avec toi pour être sur que tu arrives en sécurité. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda « Quelle taille fais-tu ? »_

_« Assez grand, pourquoi, tu veux monter sur mes épaules ? » Il ne savait pas ce que cela avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit, mais il devait lui faire plaisir._

_« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air grand, c'est tout. » Dit-elle avec sa voix rauque. Elle commença à tousser alors que le vent et la neige lui giflaient le visage. Elle était convaincue que cela la giflait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle se tourna pour le regarder une nouvelle fois, son pied se prit dans un pavé irrégulier et elle trébucha. Il laissa tomber leurs sacs et se pencha sur elle. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir et regarda son genou ensanglanté._

_« Ça t'apprendra à porter des jupes en hiver » Déclara-t-il. « Là, dois-je te porter ? Je ne te mettrais pas sur mes épaules. »_

_« Tu es malade? » Demanda-t-elle. « Hé Malefoy, pourquoi tu te montres si gentil avec moi ? »_

_« Je pensais que tu allais me demander mon poids maintenant, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et à savoir pourquoi je me montre si gentil, suis-je en train de me montrer gentil ? » Interrogea-t-il. Il la releva et ramassa leurs sacs._

_« Je pense que tu l'es. » Dit-elle doucement. Elle se tourna et lui dit : « Je peux avoir mon sac. Je vais transplaner chez moi et aller au lit. »_

_Il lui donna son sac et elle commença à tousser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle le regarda à nouveau et il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, un air amusé sur le visage. Elle fit la moue. Il lui dit : « La médicomage est par là. » Il pointa le trottoir qui descendait. Il lui reprit son sac, saisit son poignet et prit le chemin. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre._

_._

_.  
_

Au travail, Hermione passait une horrible journée. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer elle avait juste donné deux interviews, elle n'avait brillé dans aucune des deux, et elle savait qu'elle finirait par devoir faire face à Drago, et le connaissant, il allait probablement passer sa tête dans son bureau aux environs de maintenant.

« Hey, Granger. » Fit Drago, passant sa tête à la porte de son bureau.

Elle se redressa et secoua la tête. « Mes capacités de voyance me surprennent moi-même ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle _était_ médium maintenant. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Répondit-il, perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle réalisa que si elle était médium, elle saurait déjà la réponse à cette question, donc elle n'était médium après tout.

« J'ai organisé un déjeuner avec cette journaliste, aujourd'hui. Elle veut nous interviewer aujourd'hui. Elle est peut-être un peu fervente, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas ruiner nos réputations, elle veut juste réellement nous interviewer, ensemble. Elle m'a dit que ce serait sous un angle que personne d'autre n'aurait. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tu sais, une sorte de débat sur papier. »

Hermione sembla suspicieuse et dit : « Allez Malefoy, tu as cru ça ? Est-ce que tu deviens gâteux à ton grand âge ? »

« Je suis plus jeune que toi, grand-mère. Nous n'avons rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Si elle voulait nous faire passer pour un couple, nous aurions déjà vu l'histoire en une, ce matin. » Rappela-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Elle frappa ses jambes et lui dit « Debout, debout. » Il se leva de son bureau et resta debout à côté. « Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » Dit-elle.

« Tu sais ça, je sais ça, mais si l'histoire était sortie dans les journaux, tout le monde aurait pensé que nous l'étions. Allez, nous devons la retrouver dans une demie-heure, dans un restaurant Moldu. Apparemment c'est une sang-de-bourbe, tout comme toi. » Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers sa montre.

Elle jeta les mains en l'air et s'exclama : « Comment peux-tu simplement balancer ce mot comme ça, comme si il ne signifiait rien. Arrête ça tout de suite ! ». Elle se redressa, attrapa son bras, remonta sa manche et le pinça très fort.

« J'aime quand tu me dis quoi faire. J'aime aussi quand tu me cries dessus et que tu me fais mal. » Susurra-t-il en massant son bras. Il s'éloigna et alla et ferma la porte de son bureau. Il revint vers elle, presque prédateur, et elle recula son siège pour se lever. Il fut plus rapide et repoussa sa chaise contre le mur, avant qu'elle ait pu se lever, puis posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, la piégeant. Elle était en train de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il mit son nez juste à côté du sien et elle retint son souffle.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir appelée avec cet horrible mot. Voudrais-tu me punir une nouvelle fois ? Puis-je suggérer une fessée ? » Dit-il

« Pervers. » De frustration, elle mit ses mains sur son visage et les rabaissa rapidement : « Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire ? »

« En ce moment, je regarde dans ton chemisier. Tu portes un soutien-gorge rose en dentelle aujourd'hui. » Déclara-t-il. Elle leva la tête vers lui, la baissa vers son chemisier, la remonta vers lui et le repoussa fortement.

Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et lui dit : « On y va, espèce de malade, dépravé, âme perdue. »

« J'adore quand les femmes m'appellent avec des petits noms. » Rit-il.

.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans le petit restaurant, que Drago aurait appelé taudis, et cherchèrent la journaliste. Elle était assise dans un box, dans le coin. Elle leur fit un geste de la main. Ils la rejoignirent et Hermione se faufila dans le box la première, elle était donc contre le mur et il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Bien, nous sommes là, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » Demanda Drago, agacé.

« Commençons avec les politesses Mr Malefoy. Vous savez, je vous ai fait une grande faveur lorsque je vous ai rendu ces photos. » Fit la jeune journaliste. « Et votre petite escapade au théâtre a été également tenue discrète. Je suis vraiment intéressée par de vraies informations. »

« Oui, eh bien, je vous ai donné une cargaison de gallions, alors ne faisons pas comme si vous étiez tellement noble. Je reconnais les gens "nobles" quand je les vois parce que je suis l'antithèse de noble. Maintenant, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Redemanda-t-il.

« Une exclusivité : comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, quand avez-vous commencé à vous fréquenter, le travail, d'ailleurs, rien ne sortira avant l'élection Je suis ambitieuse mais je suis également intelligente. Je ne veux pas être en mauvais termes avec le futur Ministre de la Magie ou avec un homme de pouvoir comme Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle.

Hermione rigola « Ah ah ah. » Elle sourit à Drago « Ça veut dire que je suis le futur Ministre et tu es Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle.

« Tais-toi. » Répondit-il.

Hermione se pencha vers la fille et dit : « Nous allons vous donner l'exclusivité, pas qu'il y ai grand-chose à dire puisque nous commençons juste à sortir ensemble, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et en échange, vous attendrez jusqu'à ce moment. D'accord ? »

Drago regarda Hermione et demanda : « Nous commençons juste à sortir ensemble ? » C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

La fille tendit la main et Hermione la serra. Drago leur commanda à manger et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire : « Serre-lui la main pour moi aussi. »

Hermione secoua la tête, écœurée par lui et sourit à la fille : « Mr Malefoy est d'accord lui aussi. Je promets de rester en contact avec vous. Je pense que votre requête est assez raisonnable. »

« Merci Miss Granger, et sérieusement, je pense que vous ferez un merveilleux Ministre de la Magie. Vous avez mon vote. » Dit-elle.

« Hello(1). » Fit Drago d'une voix exagérée. « L'autre candidat est assis juste là. Des sentiments vont certainement être heurtés. »

Hermione se pencha et dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a vraiment pas de sentiments. »

« Merci à vous aussi Mr Malefoy. » Fit la fille avant de sourire. « Maintenant, pour le moment, j'ai quand même quelques questions à vous poser et cet article paraitra, mais je ne mentionnerais rien de votre relation. D'accord ? »

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent et la jeune femme posa ses questions. Hermione l'aimait assez. Elle lui rappelait un peu elle, quand elle était jeune. Après environ vingt minutes, elle se faufila en dehors du box et leur dit : « Je ne vais vous prendre plus de votre temps, mais s'il vous plait, restez et appréciez votre repas. La nourriture est exquise ici. » Elle les laissa seuls avec leurs salades, pain et vin.

.

« Drago, on y va. » Fit Hermione en essayant de le faire bouger.

« Non, j'ai commandé de la nourriture et j'ai l'intention de la manger. » Dit-il

« Alors laisse-moi sortir. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu peux m'escalader si tu le souhaites mais je ne bouge pas. » Fit-il. Le serveur leur apporta leurs premiers plats et des boissons. Drago commença à manger

Hermione resta assise, rageant : « Drago s'il te plait, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Je ne t'en empêche pas. » Déclara-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas sortir. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, ma Chérie. » Sourit-il

Elle pensa à passer par-dessus la table mais elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait bien. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que ça fasse bien pour deux candidats d'être assis l'un à côté de l'autre, même si c'était un établissement moldu.

« Malefoy, je vais rester mais veux-tu te déplacer de l'autre côté du box ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son soda.

« J'aime être ici, c'est plus facile pour faire ça. » Dit-il. Et juste après, alors qu'il mangeait avec sa main droite, sa main gauche se posa sur sa cuisse. Il la remonta sur sa cuisse nue, en dessous de sa jupe. Elle ne portait pas de bas. Il appuya sur sa cuisse et elle pressa ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

« Malefoy. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Un rouleau de printemps Granger ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant un bout de pain dans sa bouche.

« Drago, bouge ta main. » Dit-elle

« Comme tu veux. » Rit-il. Il laissa tomber le rouleau.

« L'autre main, crétin. » Dit-elle

« Oh…d'accord. » Répondit-il. Il commença à bouger son autre main, de haut en bas le long de sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire enlève-la de ma jambe. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Si tu dois être le futur Ministre de la Magie, tu as besoin d'apprendre à dire ce que tu penses et à penser ce que tu dis. » Fit-il d'une voix envoutante. Il continua de manger, comme si peloter quelqu'un en public était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour lui.

.

Elle jeta un œil dans le restaurant. De la façon dont ils étaient installés, la dernière table, leurs dos contre un mur, son côté contre l'autre mur, dans le box, la nappe qui descendait bien, personne ne pouvait voir, mais quand même, ils étaient en public !

Le serveur apporta leurs entrées et Drago prit une fourchette, puis continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Hermione ne pouvait même pas se concentrer, parce qu'à ce moment là, sa main se déplaça plus haut, et se déplaça ensuite sur son autre cuisse.

Respirant fort, sa tête tomba en arrière. Elle jeta un œil vers lui, sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, et il la regardait. Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient vitreux et les siens étaient sombres et ne présageaient rien de bon. « S'il te plait. » Lui dit-elle. Elle voulait dire, s'il te plait ne fait _rien _d'autre. Ou il comprit mal son "s'il te plait" ou il décida plus probablement de l'ignorer, puisque sa main alla entre ses cuisses. Elle frissonna.

Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le mur. Il ramassa sa fourchette et prit une nouvelle bouchée, avec sa main droite, alors que sa main gauche appliquait une légère pression sur son point culminant. Elle gémit doucement et faiblement dans sa gorge. Il appuya sur la soie à présent humide, avec son majeur. Elle poussa un minuscule « oh, oh. »

Il poussa la soie sur le côté à l'aide de ses doigts et glissa son majeur en elle, le bougeant en petit cercles. Elle décolla légèrement ses hanches du bois dur du box et se pencha en avant. Elle prit de courtes inspirations.

« Arrête. » Chuchota-t-elle

« Fais-moi arrêter. » Chuchota-t-il en retour.

Elle se pencha encore plus en avant, sa tête touchant alors presque la table. Sa jambe droite était toujours sous la table, et sa jambe gauche était tendue en avant, posée sur la chaise en face d'elle. Le serveur vint les voir et demanda : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sans lever la tête, Hermione dit : « Hmmmm, non, malade. » Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Drago arrêta pendant un instant de bouger son doigt et dit au serveur : « Apportez-nous plus de vin. »

Il pressa son doigt une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur d'elle et son estomac commença à se contracter. Elle se redressa et tendit les bras, posant ses mains sur la table qu'elle serra fermement.

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu. ». Elle gémissait très doucement, très longtemps, et aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait ça en public et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le laissait faire, mais c'était si bon.

Il commençait à devenir très dur et il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle le regarda et dit : « S'il te plait, arrête. »

« Non. » Dit-il. Il savait qu'il devrait, mais il ne voulait pas, et il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment non plus.

Elle eu finalement la présence d'esprit de mettre sa main sur le poignet de Drago, son autre main serrant le siège près de ses jambes. Elle essaya, elle essaya vraiment de retirer sa main, qui avait à présent son index et son majeur en elle, et son pouce caressant son bouton de chair.

Ses pieds étaient à présent croisés devant elle, et elle serrait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre si fort qu'il pensa qu'elle allait lui briser la main.

Finalement, elle se sentit comme si elle allait hurler, de frustration et d'autre chose, alors elle prit ses deux mains et retira celle de Drago. Elle le repoussa au dehors du box. Le repoussa. Lui. Dehors. Fort. Il était scandalisé mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Elle se précipita dans les toilettes des filles. Drago resta un instant à table, et jeta ensuite de l'argent dessus. Le serveur arriva et demande : « Votre compagne a du partir ? »

« Oui, elle était malade. » Dit-il. Il sourit, se leva avec sa veste devant lui pour cacher son érection, et marcha le long de l'étroit couloir jusqu'aux toilettes des femmes. Il regarda à gauche, à droite, et tapota ensuite la porte avec sa baguette. Une pancarte qui disait « hors service » apparu. Il ouvrit la porte et la verrouilla.

.

Elle s'assit sur le lavabo, leva les yeux vers lui et dit : « Comment peux-tu ? »

Elle se leva du lavabo et le poussa d'une seule main. Il la poussa en retour. Elle le poussa avec ses deux mains. Il la poussa plus fort, toujours avec une seule main. Elle tomba sur le lavabo. Elle se frotta le dos, là où il était brutalement entré en contact avec la porcelaine. Il se précipita sur elle, attrapa son visage, et l'embrassa si brutalement qu'elle crut que son cou allait se casser net.

Ses lèvres chaudes glissèrent sur son cou et remontèrent. Ses mains attrapèrent ses fesses et son cou. Sa langue vint se promener sur ses lèvres et se retira. Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa que pour un moment, elle avait oublié comment respirer. Sa langue continua de caresser ses lèvres, doucement, comme un prélude à ce qui allait arriver.

Quand le baiser se termina finalement, le barrage qui retenait ses émotions se brisa, et avec lui, elle libéra toute la passion qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis si longtemps mais qu'elle avait nié. En fait, elle commença à pleurer. Il la regarda, les mains toujours sur son visage. Il lui dit « Quoi ? Quoi que tu veuilles, je le ferais ! »

Ses lèvres recouvrirent une nouvelle fois les siennes et il s'empara de sa langue. Elle se sentait comme l'armée perdante dans une bataille, et elle était prête pour la défaite. Elle ouvrit la bouche autant qu'elle le pouvait, gémit, et agrippa plus fort ses épaules. Elle sentit la vague descendre le long de son corps, jusqu'à son estomac, et ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et serra.

Il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo. Ses jambes s'écartèrent et il se pressa contre elle, tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Ses seins étaient devenus durs contre son soutien-gorge. Il n'avait pas touché ou embrassé ses seins, alors qu'il avait déjà – juste quelques minutes auparavant – entré son doigt en elle. Si elle avait été lucide à ce moment là, elle aurait rit devant l'absurdité de tout cela.

Les mains de Drago étaient sur son dos et se déplaçaient instinctivement de haut en bas. Une main vint finalement prendre un de ses seins en coupe. Il pouvait sentir son mamelon durci à travers son chemisier et son soutien-gorge. Il déchira son chemisier avec les deux mains, lui retira et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Ses seins s'exposèrent et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il voyait enfin ce qu'il avait rêvé de voir depuis si longtemps.

Ses deux mains vinrent sur sa poitrine, déclenchant des vagues de passion à travers ses veines et ses terminaisons nerveuses, faisant vibrer ses jambes et son estomac. Elle se sentait proche de l'orgasme et ils venaient juste de commencer.

« Emmène-moi ailleurs s'il te plait, pas ici. » Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle lui disait et il n'aurait vraiment pas pu s'arrêter même si il l'avait voulu. Sa bouche descendit sur ses mamelons durcis. Sa tête bascula en arrière et son dos se cambra instinctivement contre son corps.

Il fit un pas de plus entre ses jambes pour les écarter encore plus. Il recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne une fois encore. Une des mains d'Hermione se glissa dans ses cheveux soyeux et elle le tint pour qu'il reste là, contre sa bouche. Son autre main le caressa à l'extérieur de son pantalon. Il était tellement dur.

La main de Drago commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Son doigt redessina la fente de sa culotte et elle gémit « Pas, ici, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas le faire ici. »

Il réalisa finalement ce qu'elle venait de dire, il réalisa vraiment mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il la regarda et lui dit : « Tu es tellement belle. Vais-je être capable de passer tes protections ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Ma maison. » Dit-il. Il ramassa son sac à main, son soutien-gorge et son chemisier déchiré. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Il saisit sa baguette et les fit transplaner tous deux dans sa chambre. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il la relâcha et elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et glissa de nouveau un doigt contre son ouverture. Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements et colla sa bouche contre son mamelon, alors que ses doigts entraient de nouveau en elle. Son pouce appuyait contre son clitoris, le massant de manière circulaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde sous lui. Elle écarta les jambes et il commença à embrasser son corps, en descendant. Tout en descendant, il lui retira sa jupe et la jeta au sol. Avec sa bouche proche d'elle et ses doigts toujours profondément en elle, son souffle devint saccadé et sa peau luisait de transpiration. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et sa bouche lubrifia son ouverture. Ses mains vinrent soulever ses fesses, la soulevant plus près de sa bouche pour qu'il puisse encore mieux la gouter. Il lécha ses replis et elle sentit ses jambes se contracter en réponse.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle était partie trop loin pour s'arrêter. Ses doigts élargirent son ouverture alors que sa bouche trouvait le mont de son plaisir et le suçotait fortement. Son âme s'embrasait jusqu'à lui faire mal et ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Son orgasme commença mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua son travail acharné, alors même que des vagues et des tremblements commençaient à secouer son corps souple, avec l'orgasme le plus intense et foudroyant qu'elle avait jamais eu. Il regrimpa près d'elle sur le lit, toujours entièrement habillé. Il défit ses sous-vêtement et les baissa juste assez pour pouvoir la pénétrer rapidement et sans effort. Il cogna des hanches contre les siennes, les mains d'Hermione étaient dans son dos, le guidant plus fort, plus profond. Qui était-il pour aller contre sa volonté ?

Après le final, après que la vague ai traversé toute la longueur de son corps, il trouva lui aussi la libération, et c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il avait imaginé cela pendant tellement d'années, tellement de fois et de tant de manières. Il l'attira contre son torse et caressa ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours ses chaussures, alors elle les enleva d'un coup de pied. Il était toujours entièrement habillé. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, alors qu'elle flottait toujours sur les vagues de son plaisir. Elle posa sa joue contre son torse, la douce sensation de sa chemise sur son visage, et alors qu'il caressait son dos de haut en bas avec sa main, elle s'endormit.

Drago s'en fichait. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de temps pour chercher plus de plaisir et après tout, c'était ce dont il avait rêvé pendant tout ce temps. Pas son propre plaisir, mais le sien, et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. C'était son rêve qui était devenu réalité. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, était qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tout gâcher.

* * *

(1) J'ai volontairement laissé le 'Hello' en anglais

Qui veut aller au resto avec Drago ? Moiiiiiiii xD Il est pressé n'empêche le petit, même pas il prend la peine de se déshabiller. Mais bon, depuis le temps qu'il attend ça on lui pardonne.

Sinon j'aime beaucoup le flash back de ce chapitre et le moment ou Drago regarde dans le chemisier d'Hermione. Ca m'avait fait trop rire quand j'avais lu ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour, je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse avant d'aller faire mon sapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin :DDDD. Je sens que ce chapitre va susciter des réactions d'ailleurs...

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses au reviews anonymes **

**Vera Bennett : **Tu ne parles pas forcément d'amour ? Mais regarde donc le titre de ce chapitre hihi

**Manon **: Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à rêver d'un restau avec Drago ^^ Voici la suite

**Gwen **: pas de souci, je compte bien la continuer jusqu'au bout ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Hermione réalise qu'elle aime Drago**

.**  
**

« Ou suis-je ? » Hermione se réveilla, perdue. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle baissa la tête. Elle était nue, mais merci à sa bonne étoile, au moins, elle avait une couverture sur elle.

Lorsque les évènements de l'après-midi lui revinrent, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit rapidement, espérant contre toute attente que ce soit un rêve. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait vraiment couché avec Drago. Ils avaient vraiment fait "ca" en public, ils avaient vraiment fait "l'autre chose" dans des toilettes et ils avaient vraiment fait "la totale", là où elle était à présent.

Elle avait envie de pleurer parce qu'elle se sentait une telle imbécile.

Elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure, et pas vraiment de l'endroit. Elle s'extirpa du lit. Où était Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il était parti après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ? Elle trouvait cela improbable, puisque c'était sa maison. Il était peut-être dans une autre chambre à présent. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise, dans le coin de la pièce, où elle vit que ses chaussures étaient en-dessous. Il y avait un papier avec son nom au-dessus de ses vêtement, qui étaient soigneusement pliés sur la chaise. Son chemisier était même raccommodé. Hermione laissa le papier, ayant à moitié peur qu'il contienne de "l'argent" pour ses services, et attrapa ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla à la hâte et transplana ensuite chez elle.

Elle réapparu dans sa propre chambre. Elle arracha ses vêtements et les jeta à la poubelle. Puis elle alla prendre une douche brûlante. Elle espérait que l'eau chaude laverait sa culpabilité et sa honte et qu'elles partiraient dans le tuyau. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne devait JAMAIS recommencer. Elle resta si longtemps sous la douche que l'eau devint finalement froide. Elle s'habilla et regarda pour la première fois l'horloge. Il était dix sept heures passée donc il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle essaye de retourner au travail. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rassembler son courage de toute façon. Son équipe avait du se demander où elle était partie. Elle se le demandait également.

.

.

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux, aveuglée par une lumière éblouissante. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des murs d'un vert menthe terne. Elle était sur un lit de camp dur, avec des couvertures qui grattaient. Elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, inconfortable et effrayant d'une certaine manière. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle s'assit et une jeune médicomage vint vers elle et lui dit : « Rallongez-vous ma chère. Vous aviez une très forte fièvre. Je vous ai donné quelques potions pour la faire baisser. »_

_« Comment suis-je arrivée là ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre ami vous accompagnait ici, et vous vous êtes écroulée alors il vous a portée pour le reste du chemin. » La jeune médicomage quitta la pièce._

_Hermione ferma les yeux et eu envie de pleurer. Drago Malefoy l'avait « portée » jusqu'ici. Elle était mortifiée. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec le fait qu'il ait porté une Hermione Granger inconsciente et visiblement malade sur tout le chemin menant à l'infirmerie du campus ? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir été tirée ici par Drago. Oh, et elle avait un genou blessé. Elle regarda son genou. Il était guéri._

_L'infirmière revint et lui dit : « J'ai soigné votre genou. Voilà quelques potions à ramener à la maison. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir jusqu'à ce votre petit-ami vienne vous chercher. Il devait assister à un cours mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait tout de suite après. »_

_Hermione se rassit et fit : «Mon petit-ami ? » Est-ce qu'Anthony savait qu'elle était là ? Il n'était même plus son petit-ami. _

_« Oui, l'homme qui vous a amenée ici. Charmant à regarder, grand, blond, des yeux gris inhabituels. Je pense qu'il a dit que son nom était Drago. » Fit la sorcière. Elle sourit, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et dit : « Maintenant, allongez-vous et détendez-vous, et ensuite il vous ramènera à la maison. »_

_La sorcière quitta la petite pièce et Hermione se leva, localisa son sac de cours et son sac à main et transplana dans la maison de ses parents. _

_._

_.  
_

Assise dans un coin de son salon, pleurant un bon coup, Hermione Granger leva la tête vers les cieux, enfin, vers son plafond et hurla « Putain de merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? ». Elle resta assise ici pendant plus d'une heure, examinant et analysant ses sentiments pour Drago, et elle continuait de revenir à la même foutue conclusion. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'aimait, peut-être depuis un bout de temps. Depuis l'université. Donc, si elle l'aimait vraiment, comment avait-elle pu laisser ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi arriver ? Elle n'était pas du genre de fille à faire ce genre de chose. De plus, si il l'aimait vraiment, comme il l'avait prétendu encore et encore pendant dix ans ou plus, comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille à elle ?

Elle était sortie avec Ron pendant un an avant même de le laisser caresser ses seins. Elle était sortie avec Anthony pendant deux ans avant qu'ils couchent ensemble. Et puis voilà Malefoy : ils n'avaient même pas eu un seul rendez-vous et ils avaient couché ensemble. Et à la vitesse où elle allait, elle frémissait rien que de penser à ce qui arriverait avec le prochain homme. Lui dirait-elle bonjour et "paf", ils coucheraient sur le trottoir ?

Elle se sentait plus que mortifiée. Elle continua à pleurer.

Comment pourrait-elle faire face à Drago une nouvelle fois ?

Cela démontrait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il la désirait, avait envie d'elle, mais c'était tout. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire à propos de leur futur à deux ? Dans l'esprit d'Hermione cela voulait dire pas de futur. Une personne ne construit pas un relation avec une autre personne autour du sexe. Peut-être qu'il avait couché avec elle pour se prouver quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle cessa de pleurer et soupira fortement. Si il utilisait ça contre elle lors de l'élection, elle le tuerait. Si il n'utilisait pas ça contre elle lors de l'élection, elle serait choquée et surprise.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se repasser les évènements dans sa tête. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains et dit à voix haute : « Et je me suis endormie ! » Endormie ! Un bon orgasme la faisait toujours dormir. Bien sur, le plus souvent ce n'était pas un problème parce que d'habitude, elle était dans son lit et toute seule.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas. La seule pensée de ce qui était arrivé lui fit remonter la bile dans sa gorge. Elle était certaine que son visage était rouge. Elle était certaine d'avoir envie de le refaire et elle se haïssait pour ça.

Elle hurla ! Fort ! Rien de cohérent, pas de mots, juste un hurlement. Elle savait qu'il essayerait probablement de la contacter ce weekend et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait jamais le revoir, mais bien sur, ils se présentaient à l'élection l'un contre l'autre, alors elle aurait à lui faire face à un moment donné, mais pas ce weekend. Elle allait aller trouver Anthony à sa conférence. Au départ, il avait voulu qu'elle vienne et elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle en avait marre de faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie. Cependant, tout de suite, elle avait juste besoin d'un ami et peu importe ce qu'était ou n'était pas Anthony, il était toujours son ami. Peut-être qu'ils devraient juste essayer de faire fonctionner les choses, peut-être que ce serait le mieux. Cela stopperait Malefoy en chemin, même si cela ne marcherait probablement pas.

.

Elle fit son sac et transplana directement à l'hôtel. Elle demanda la clé de la chambre d'Anthony. A sa surprise, on la lui donna. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne. Elle allait être honnête et tout lui raconter. Elle avait besoin de lui demander des conseils, elle avait besoin de son avis pour savoir quelle devrait être la prochaine étape. Elle avait besoin de lui pour l'aider avec son dérapage. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise que le fait qu'elle ai couché avec Drago Malefoy en public aujourd'hui, ne faisait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne.

Elle resta debout devant la porte, clé en main et pensa : « Je ne veux vraiment PAS retourner avec Anthony, j'ai juste peur de mes sentiments pour Drago ». Elle s'était presque convaincue de retourner à la maison et de chercher Drago. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un rire familier derrière la porte close, et ce n'était pas le rire d'Anthony.

Elle mit la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit lentement.

.

« OH MON DIEU. » Hurla-t-elle.

Là, dans le lit, aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, se trouvaient Anthony Goldstein et Ron Weasley !

« OH MON DIEU. » Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle lâcha ses sacs, jeta ses mains sur son visage, et sautilla de haut en bas. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de sortir du lit. Ron couru à la salle de bain et Anthony resta dans la chambre et essaya de s'habiller mais il tomba par terre.

Hermione hurla une nouvelle fois « OH NON, OH MON DIEU NON ! » Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la chose la plus bizarre, horrible et choquante qu'elle avait jamais vue de toute sa vie, sans exception.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain, à moitié habillé, et retira les mains d'Hermione de devant ses yeux. « Hermione ! » Implora-t-il. Anthony se rassit sur le lit et secoua la tête.

« RON ! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu étais au lit avec Anthony ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Dit-il, son visage aussi brillant que ses cheveux. Anthony jeta les couvertures par-dessus sa propre tête.

« Est-ce que Harry est là aussi ? Est-ce qu'il se cache dans ce foutu placard ? » Demanda-t-elle, consternée.

« Merlin, j'espère que non. » Fit Ron.

Hermione se précipita vers Anthony, tira les couvertures de sa tête et lui dit : « Tu baises combien de mes amis masculins ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres ainsi. » Lui dit-il.

« Découvrir quoi ? Que tu es gay ou que tu me trompes avec mon meilleur ami, qui a été mon petit-ami ? » Accusa-t-elle.

« Techniquement, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, donc je ne te trompes pas. » Dit-il en se mettant debout près d'elle. « Tu sais que nous faisons seulement semblant pour sauver les apparences. »

Elle sembla choquée. « Apparence ? Tu as toujours prêché cela auprès de moi et là tu fait ça, ici, à la conférence, alors que la moitié du Ministère est présente. N'importe qui du bureau aurait pu vous voir tous les deux ! » Elle s'assit sur le canapé et répéta « Oh mon Dieu. ». Elle voulait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais aucun autre mot ne semblait approprié. Ron vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle le regarda, écœurée, le repoussa du canapé et lui dit : « Dégoutant ! Je ne sais pas où cette main à trainé alors ne me touche pas. »

Elle se sentit soudain hypocrite, spécialement après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi entre elle et Drago. Elle ramassa ses sacs et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, après avoir jeté la clé au sol. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir couché avec Drago et voilà qu'elle trouvait ses deux ex petits-amis au lit ensemble.

Elle se rendit dans les ascenseurs et alors qu'il se fermait, elle redit une fois encore mais plus silencieusement « Oh, mon, Dieu. » Elle commença à pleurer.

.

.

_Toujours très malade, et sans aucun doute, toujours fiévreuse, Hermione réapparu dans la maison de ses parents et se jeta sur le canapé. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête, et chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle tira une couverture sur elle, éteignit les lumières avec sa baguette et alluma les lumières du sapin de Noël. Elle se sentait si malade et si seule. Elle souhaitait que quelqu'un soit là pour prendre soin d'elle, au sens propre et au sens figuré. _

_._

_.  
_

Hermione sortit des ascenseurs et alla dans un salon, près du hall. Elle s'installa sur un des canapés et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne leva pas la tête, parce qu'elle sut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait. Juste quand elle pensait que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, elle le devenait. La vérité était que le toucher de cette main la faisait se sentir mieux. Personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir mieux uniquement avec un toucher. Elle se leva et jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu es venue ici pour me voir ? » Demanda-t-il. Il la poussa légèrement de lui. Avait-elle pleuré ?

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. » Dit-elle. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« Je t'ai dit sur mon mot que j'allais à la conférence. » Répondit-il. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleurait ? Si elle n'était pas là pour lui, alors pourquoi était-elle là ? Il regarda autour pour être sur qu'il n'y avait ni journalistes, ni photographes et il rajouta : « J'ai laissé le mot au-dessus de tes vêtements. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de mot. » Mentit-elle. Elle savait que cela paraissait être plus la faute de Drago que la sienne, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait eu peur de le lire, parce qu'elle était embarrassée de ce qui était arrivé.

Il sembla un peu abattu et dit « Quand j'ai vu cette tête familière, alors que je passais à côté du salon, j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu étais venue me rejoindre. » Il réalisa soudain quelque chose : « Ça alors Granger, si tu n'as pas lu mon mot, tu as probablement pensé que je m'étais défilé ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu dois me détester de nouveau hein ? Je suis désolé. »

Il était si gentil. Ça la rendait malade. Elle s'assit et recommença à pleurer.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'installa près d'elle. « Si tu n'es pas là pour moi, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle fit : « Je suis venue pour parler à Anthony. Il est venue lui aussi. J'avais besoin de lui dire pour la journaliste et tout, et voir ce qu'il pensait que nous devrions faire à propos de ça, et j'allais aussi lui dire pour nous, enfin, en excluant les parties classées x, mais quand je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu dire autre chose que « oh mon Dieu ». Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

« Granger, es-tu en train de dire que ce connard avait une autre femme dans sa chambre ? » Demanda-il.

.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, parce qu'Anthony débarqua dans le salon. Il passa devant Malefoy et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Hermione. Il l'attira de force contre sa poitrine et la serra fort. Il lui caressa les cheveux et dit « Hermione, je sais que ce que tu as vu était choquant, je le sais et je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du te le dire. Je le sais, et je sais que je t'ai dit que nous devions garder notre rupture secrète jusqu'à la fin de l'élection. Je sais que je t'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas fréquenter d'autres personnes. C'est entièrement ma faute » . Il la berça dans ses bras. Ses mains pendaient sur ses côtés, sa tête enfouie dans la poitrine d'Anthony. Elle avait l'impression d'être en dehors de son propre corps.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour voir le visage d'Hermione. Il semblait dénué d'émotions. Il commençait à comprendre pas mal de petites choses, en premier lieu, Anthony Goldstein était un emmerdeur royal. En deuxième lieu, Hermione n'était pas fâchée à cause du fait qu'elle ai apparemment trouvé Goldstein au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non, Drago connaissait Hermione mieux que ça. Quelque chose d'autre la contrariait. Pouvait-il s'agir de sa propre culpabilité et lâcheté ? Drago pensa qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était honteuse ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne se souciait pas de lui ?

Hermione se recula d'Anthony mais garda sa main. « Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as fait cette suggestion. Ce n'était pas pour protéger ma réputation, ou même ma carrière, c'était pour ta propre préservation. C'était pour cacher ce que tu es vraiment, et ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Drago se pencha vers la paire et demanda : « Qui est-il réellement et qu'est ce qu'il veut vraiment ? » Hermione et Anthony jetèrent tous deux un sale regard à Drago et il dit : « Quoi ? Je suis arrivé tard à cette fête vous savez, j'essaye juste de me mettre à la page ! »

« Pourquoi tu es là Malefoy ? » Demanda sévèrement Anthony « Dégages. »

« D'une Goldstein, le monde ne t'appartient pas, il m'appartient. De deux, je suis ici pour la même raison que toi, pour cette stupide conférence. J'ai vu mon adversaire sur le canapé,apparemment tourmentée par quelque chose, donc je suis venu lui offrir mon assistance, de bonté de cœur et rien de plus. »

« Je croyais que tu t'étais cassé la jambe ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Oui, eh bien, je pensais que toi et Granger étiez un couple, alors je suppose que cela fait de nous trois des menteurs. » Déclara Drago.

Ron arriva dans le salon et attira Hermione à lui. Drago fit : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une foutue réunion d'école. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici la Belette ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy. » Rétorqua Ron.

« Mon dieu, où est Potter ? » Interrogea Drago en regardant autour de lui.

« Pas dans le placard. » Fit Ron pour faire sourire Hermione, puisqu'elle avait demandé plus tôt si Harry était dans le placard. Ça marcha. Elle rit et l'enlaça. Drago sembla perdu.

« Non, toi et Anthony seraient les seuls dans le placard. » Dit Hermione.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Anthony sembla en colère, et Drago était toujours perdu, mais seulement pour un moment.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. » Fit Ron.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle « Mais vraiment, depuis quand es-tu, tu sais ? »

Ron sembla embarrassé mais ne répondit pas, à cause du fait que Drago venait juste d'additionner deux et deux et la réponse était "pour l'amour de Merlin, Goldstein était en train de coucher avec Weasley".

.

Drago pointa Ron du doigt et s'écria « HEY ! Je sais ce qui se passe ! » Il sauta en l'air, frappa des mains, tourna en cercle et rigola : « Oh, ça n'a pas de prix ! C'est mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! » Il pointa Goldstein et commença à rire « Granger a surprit ses deux ex petits-amis au lit ensemble ! » Il se plia au niveau de la taille, s'attrapa les côtes et explosa de rire. Il pointa Hermione en dernier et s'exclama « Tu sais ce que ton surnom devrait être, Granger ? Ca ne devrait pas être "Hermione l'Honnête" ! Ca devrait être "Hermione qui Les Rends Gays". »

« Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que ce ne soit pas mon nouveau surnom, pour ton propre bien. » Répliqua-t-elle, ne riant pas du tout.

Il arrêta également de rire lorsqu'il comprit l'insinuation de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ah ouais, il était en quelque sorte son nouveau petit-ami à présent.

Anthony essaya de la tirer vers elle tandis qu'il disait « Hermione, viens à l'étage avec moi. Nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Non, c'est bon Anthony. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle se sentait épuisée. « Je rentre chez moi mais j'en ai assez des mensonges. Tu peux rester en tant que directeur de campagne, mais les mensonges s'arrêtent ici. D'ailleurs, je couche avec Drago Malefoy, j'ai pensé que tu devrais le savoir. » Anthony avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de frapper dans le ventre. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser ses sacs et quand elle se redressa, elle vit les trois hommes la regarder avec trois expressions différentes.

Anthony Goldstein semblait en colère.

Ron Weasley semblait choqué.

Drago Malefoy semblait heureux.

Elle enlaça Ron et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Sérieusement, tu pourrais faire mieux. ». Elle fit un petit sourire triste à Drago et dit à Anthony « N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es Anthony. » Elle se tourna pour partir et s'éloigna vers le hall. Anthony lui couru après, ce qui laissa juste Drago et Ron dans le salon.

Drago regarda Ron et dit : « J'ai toujours su que tu étais gay. »

Ron regarda Drago et dit : « J'ai toujours su que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione. »

Drago plaisantait quand il disait ça à Ron mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas de Weasley. Drago fit : « Nous devrions les suivre. Si il la rend assez en colère, il est difficile de dire ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle pourrait le castrer, et vous seriez donc tout les deux des eunuques. »

« Tu n'es pas marrant du tout, la Fouine. » Répliqua Ron. Il fit un geste de la tête vers la porte et Drago et lui suivirent les deux autres dans le hall.

Ils entendirent la paire parler et Anthony dire « Hermione, maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour mettre au clair mes préférences sexuelles. Pense à la campagne. »

« Je pense à la campagne et je pense que c'est le moment parfait. D'ailleurs, puisque Ron n'a pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas. As-tu toujours su ? M'as-tu menée en bateau toutes ces années, en sachant réellement qui tu étais ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Anthony hocha la tête.

Drago se pencha vers Ron et lui dit : « J'aurais pu te dire ça. J'ai toujours qu'il était gay lui aussi. J'avais également des doutes à propos de vous deux, et le jury réfléchi toujours sur Potter. »

Ron jeta un regard méprisant à Drago et trancha : « Harry n'est pas gay. »

« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi Weasley. » Déclara Drago « Ce n'est pas parce que Potter t'a repoussé qu'il n'est pas gay. Cela veut juste dire qu'il a bon goût. »

Hermione avait entendu et vint vers eux pour leur dire : « Qu'est ce cela veut dire à propos de mon goût ? Je suis sortie avec Ron. Je sors avec toi. Tu continues d'insulter mes anciens petit-amis, et tu m'insultes et indirectement, tu t'insultes toi-même. »

Drago réfléchi à cela pendant un moment quand Anthony demanda : « Ouais, à propos, depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensembles tout les deux ? »

Hermione répondit : « Je ne sais pas si nous sommes ensembles, mais nous avons couché ensemble aujourd'hui, et je suis venue ici pour te le dire et savoir ce que je devrais faire, mais je sais que je dois régler ça toute seule. »

Drago l'interrompit et dit : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire : savoir ce que je devrais faire à propos de ça ? Tu ne devrais rien faire à propos de ça. » Il fronça les sourcils.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et fit : « Passez un bon moment à votre conférence, gentlemen. Je rentre chez moi manger quelques douceurs, pleurer un bon coup, regarder un film triste et régler ça toute seule, et alors je pourrais voir où j'en suis et savoir ce que je veux. » Elle transplana.

Drago regarda les deux hommes à côté de lui et fit : « Et quand on pense que vous l'avez tout les deux laissée tomber, ce qui prouve que vous êtes tous les deux cinglés. Je sais que pour une fois, j'aurais attendu pour toujours qu'elle retrouve son bon sens, et je ne la laisserai jamais tomber, jamais. » Drago s'en alla retrouver ses associés. Il n'allait pas rester à la conférence. Il allait plutôt passer le week-end avec Granger.

.

.

_Si elle toussait une fois de plus, elle allait pleurer. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, mais elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir soulever sa tête de l'oreiller, sans parler de se lever et de répondre à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien._

_Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter. Il continuait de frapper, et frapper, et frapper, et frapper. Elle se leva avec peine et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Drago Malefoy._

_Il rentra, comme si il avait été invité et dit : « J'étais inquiet quand personne n'a répondu. Je pensais que tu t'étais une nouvelle fois évanouie ! Et tu sais à quel point ca a été dur d'obtenir la fichue adresse de tes parents ? Apparemment, l'université protège la vie privée des étudiants ou une connerie dans ce style. Je ne pouvais pas non plus transplaner à l'intérieur, et j'ai essayé. Tes parents sont des moldus n'est ce pas, alors pourquoi ont-ils des protections ? »_

_Quand il eut fini sa condamnation, Hermione s'éloigna de la porte et s'écroula sur les escaliers. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur alors que la toux tiraillait son corps. Il ferma la porte et s'agenouilla devant elle. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ? » _

_« Parce qu'un stupide abruti à frappé à ma porte et ne voulait pas partir jusqu'à ce que je réponde. » Dit-elle. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras. Si elle n'était pas si malade, elle aurait pu se sentir ravie._

_Il fit un signe vers le salon. Alors qu'il la portait, il demanda « Où sont tes parents ? »_

_« Hawaii, pour les vacances. » Dit-elle. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois et il la déposa sur le canapé du salon._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à l'infirmerie . » Demanda-t-il en la couvrant._

_« Ca ne m'a pas semblé évident que tu reviendrais pour moi. » Dit-elle. Il perçu le mensonge en un instant._

_« Ne ment pas, ça ne te va pas. Ca marche pour les gens comme moi, mais pas pour les gens comme toi. » Réprimanda-t-il. Il la borda. Elle se sentit rougir. Peut-être que la fièvre était revenue. « As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Drago._

_« Es-tu la pour prendre soin de moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_« Bien sur que je le suis. » Il lui sourit. Il y eu un autre coup à la porte. Il lui dit : « Tu vois, tu as besoin de moi pour répondre à la porte. » Il alla à la porte. Anthony Goldstein était debout sur le seuil._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Où est Hermione ? » Demanda Anthony._

_« La meilleure question est qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » __Interrogea Drago._

_« Hermione m'a appelé. Je suis là pour prendre soin d'elle. » fit-il. Il entra dans le hall, se tourna vers Drago et rajouta : « Tu n'es pas utile maintenant Malefoy, je suis là. Dégages et laisses-la tranquille. Ne l'embête pas. Nous allons nous remettre ensemble, alors plus tôt tu auras compris ça, le mieux ce sera. Je sais que tu t'es entiché d'elle depuis longtemps et je veux juste que tu sache que toi et elle n'arrivera jamais. »_

_Drago fit un geste grossier de la main à Anthony et lui répondit : « Ne comptes pas là-dessus Goldstein. Un jour, nous serons ensemble. » Il claqua fortement la porte tandis qu'il partait. _

_Hermione regarda par-dessus le dos du sofa et demanda « Où est allé Drago ? »_

_Anthony fit : « Je le redis, la meilleure question es, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là Hermione ? Enfin, peu importe, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi maintenant. » Il alla vers le canapé et lui dit : « Laisse-moi te monter au lit. » Il l'aida dans les escaliers. Elle eut un seul regard en arrière vers la porte, et pensa à Drago. _

_._

_.  
_

Drago traversa le hall, il allait partir lorsqu'Anthony se rua vers lui. « Ne l'utilise pas Malefoy. Je sais que tu veux mettre le bazar dans sa tête et que tu veux ruiner l'élection. »

« Tu ne sais rien Goldstein. » Fit Malefoy « Je suis avec elle maintenant elle n'est plus ta préoccupation. Tu n'es plus utile maintenant. Ne l'utilise pas et ne l'embête pas. Laisse la tranquille. » Il avait attendu depuis longtemps de pouvoir dire ça à cet homme.

.

Hermione entendit frapper à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Drago. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi. » dit-il nonchalamment. « Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un ami. »

Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et dit : « C'est ce que nous sommes maintenant, des amis ? » Elle voulait vraiment savoir.

« J'aimerai l'être, et un peu plus. » Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ecoute, à propos de cet après-midi, au déjeuner… » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos de cet après-midi. Elle savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'articuler.

« Granger, as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda-t-il. Il passa la porte et la referma Il se tourna pour lui faire face et ajouta « J'ai dit que je voulais être "plus". Peut-on cesser cette comédie et continuer d'agir comme des gens qui sont amoureux, parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je suis amoureux et je te soupçonne de l'être aussi. »

« Tu soupçonnes ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle sourit et baissa les yeux.

Il mit son index sous son menton et dit : « Oui, c'est ce que je soupçonne, ai-je raison ? »

* * *

Et voilà. J'adore le flash back de ce chapitre...sauf quand Anthony arrive bien évidemment parce que je suis sure que Drago aurait mille fois mieux prit soin d'elle. Et Hermione aussi voulait qu'il reste, j'en suis sure.

Sinon : Anthony et Ron aha vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir celle-là xD Eh ben moi non plus, quand j'avais lu pour la première fois ça m'avait choquée. Il cache bien son jeu Anthony xD

Bisous bisous


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir *baisse les yeux * Désolée, désolée, désolée, je poste tard, je le sais, je m'en excuse mais je n'étais pas la de la journée et grâce à la neige et à la merveilleuse organisation qu'est la sncf, je rentre encore plus tard que prévu. Bref, trêve de blabla : chapitre !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Vera bennett : **Moi aussi ça m'avait un peu choquée Ron/Anthony quand j'avais lu. On ne s'y attendais pas. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Hermione se déclare ou pas ^^**  
**

**Manon** :Mais ouiiiiii Drago est trop mignon choupinou. Et je pense qu'il résistera à la tentation. Il a trop galéré pour avoir Hermione ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Drago prouve à Hermione que c'est plus que physique.**

**.  
**

Etait-ce Drago Malefoy qui demandait à Hermione Granger si elle l'aimait ? Elle ne disait pas aux gens qu'elle les aimait avec désinvolture, comme lui l'avait fait, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aimer.

« Je ne suis pas prête à te déclarer mon amour pour toi. » Fit Hermione. Elle ne serait peut-être jamais prête pour ça, pas pendant un long moment.

Drago prit la direction du salon et s'assit. Il lui dit « Je ne suis pas une femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de déclarations quotidiennes d'amour et de dévotion. Je peux dire que tu m'aimes et ca suffit. »

« J'aimerai que les électeurs puissent entendre tes remarques à tendances sexistes, Drago. » Déclara Hermione. «Et dit-moi Monsieur Malefoy, comment peux-tu dire que je t'aime ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir, parce que je n'en suis même pas sure. »

Drago se leva du canapé, lentement, et se déplaça à travers la pièce vers elle, comme une panthère pourchassant sa proie. Elle resta près de la porte et s'adossa dans le coin. Il referma l'espace en un rien de temps. Sans la toucher, il dit « Quand je suis proche de toi comme ça. » Il ferma les yeux et sourit « Je peux entendre le changement de ton souffle. » Il ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est juste parce que j'essaye d'empêcher la bile de remonter dans ma gorge, mais continue. » Dit-elle sans convaincre personne, surtout pas elle-même.

« Quand je te touche. » Dit-il levant le poignet d'Hermione au niveau de son visage, et en lui délivrant le plus léger baiser au niveau de son pouls « Je peux sentir ton pouls s'accélérer. »

« Si tu le dis. » fit-elle avec plus de bravoure qu'elle n'en ressentait. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Quand mes bras sont autour de toi » dit-il en passant un bras autour de son dos et en glissant exprès sa main entre son tee-shirt et sa peau, l'autre main allant dans ses cheveux « Je peux sentir ton cœur battre contre MA poitrine. Cela révèle les secrets que tu veux cacher. »

Hermione frissonna et secoua la tête, pour éclaircir ses pensées entêtées. Ses deux mains étaient sur son torse, et elle essaya de le repousser légèrement, comme si elle le pouvait. « Et ? »

Il plaça son visage à côté du sien, joue contre joue, ses lèvres semant de petits baisers le long de sa machoire. « Quand mon visage est tout près du tien, je peux sentir la rougeur de ta peau avant même de la voir. » Il la regarda dans les yeux « Je peux voir tes pupilles se dilater d'une délicieuse anticipation. Ta peau devient chaude et te picote. Ton souffle est frais et tes lèvres… » son pouce vint retracer ses lèvres, deux fois « …sont gonflées de désir et d'envie. »

Il avait raison. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'embrasse à ce moment là que ses genoux se dérobèrent. Il la tint plus fermement. Ses lèvres allèrent jusqu'à son oreille et il dit doucement « Je peux sentir tes genoux se dérober, et je te tends les bras instinctivement pour te tenir debout. » Il lui délivra de petits baisers sur son lobe d'oreille, avant de le tirer doucement avec ses lèvres.

« Bon point, celui là. » Fit-elle. Il la regarda et sourit. Elle ne voulait pas sourire en retour, l'encourager, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Et pour finir, mais ce qui n'est pas le moins important, quand mon corps est pressé contre le tien, je peux sentir les muscles de ton estomac se contracter, et je peux voir tes jambes se serrer l'une contre l'autre, instinctivement, de désir et d'envie. Je sais qu'à tout moment, si je te laisse partir, tu finirais en tas de gelée, à mes pieds et je pourrais te prendre et tu serais mienne pour toujours. J'ai ce contrôle sur toi et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire était "tu n'as pas de contrôle sur moi" mais d'une étrange façon, il en avait. Elle se sentait comme si elle était sous le pouvoir d'un Impérium, alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de hocher la tête. Il élabora « Je sais que j'ai ce contrôle sur toi et sur tes fonctions physiologiques, parce que tu me fais exactement la même chose. »

Longuement, il la tint comme ça, contre le mur, une main toujours dans son dos, l'autre caressant son bras et son cou avec ses doigts. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui pourrait aider tes arguments parce que je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. » Dit-il

« Définitivement. » Fit-il. Il regarda droit vers elle et lui dit : « Je peux sentir les muscles de ton dos se tendre, tes mamelons se durcir, et quand ma main touche ta peau nue, comme ça… »sa main se déplaça de son dos à sa poitrine, en dessous de son tee-shirt et il prit son sein gauche en coupe par-dessus son soutien-gorge « …Je sais que ce que je ressens est partagé par toi. Ca doit l'être. Tu n'es pas du genre à ressentir cela avec n'importe qui. Tu ne dois surement pas te rappeler de ça, mais j'ai dit une fois que tu étais du genre à fille à aimer fort et aimer pour toujours. Ton amour Hermione, est réel. N'essaye pas de le nier. » Sa main continua de caresser son sein. Ses mamelons avaient très envie de ses lèvres.

Il avait raison à propos de ses jambes qui se serraient, mais à ce moment là, il avait placé sa cuisse entre elles, alors elles restaient ouvertes. La friction de sa jambe contre ses jambes lui causait un spasme, proche d'un orgasme et tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de lui parler et de la caresser légèrement. Etait-ce de l'amour ?

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ces choses, il plaça sa bouche sur la sienne et lentement, si lentement, il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, comme si il avait besoin de la gouter. Elle se sentit partir. Elle combattit fortement pour rester consciente et le repoussa soudainement. Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il vint la rejoindre.

.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et fit : « Tu ne vois pas Malefoy, les choses que tu viens juste de décrire ne sont pas de l'amour. C'est physique. C'est du désir. C'est de l'envie. Je ne nie pas que je ressens cela pour toi, mais réactions physique de côté, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et si le physique était tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous ? »

Il rit et installa ses pieds sur sa table basse. « Je dirais que c'est un bon début mais ne me sous-estime pas, ou toi-même. Je ressens plus qu'une attirance physique pour toi. J'ai eu pas mal d'années pour cultiver mes sentiments pour toi. »

« Je veux plus que le physique. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

« As-tu même déjà eu cela ? » Demanda-t-il, vraiment. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il était vraiment curieux. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. Elle avait eu des relations physiques mais pas de la manière dont il les avait décrites. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti les choses qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle répondit finalement : « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que non, mais ce que j'ai eu avec mes anciens petits-amis était en premier lieu de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas ça avec toi. »

« Oui, eh bien, je ne suis pas gay. » Dit-il. Il retira une peluche invisible de son pantalon. Elle le regarda sceptique, et il sourit avant de lui dire « Quoi ? Je dis juste que tes anciens petits-amis sont tout deux gay, alors ne te demande pas pourquoi tu as ressenti de l'amitié en premier lieu. C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment t'offrir. Tu as raison : je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je veux dire, si ça arrive, génial, cependant, je veux être ton amant, ton confident, ton seul et unique. Laisse-moi être ton seul et unique. »

Elle sembla perdue, alors il se pencha plus près, prit son bras dans une main et commença à retracer ses veines de son autre main. La chair de poule apparu immédiatement. Il sourit « Ne sous estime pas le physique Granger. »

.

.

_C'était quelques semaines avant la remise des diplômes, et Hermione avait un rendez-vous avec le Doyen. Il allait discuter avec elle d'un possible poste au Ministère. Percy Weasley était le Ministre de la Magie depuis un an maintenant et il avait personnellement désigné Hermione parmi tout les diplômés, pour travailler directement dans son bureau. Elle serait l'assistante du sous-sécrétaire d'Etat du Ministre. Elle savait qu'il l'avait choisie au mérite et non pas pour le fait qu'elle faisait presque partie de la famille._

_Elle voulait également lui demander son classement de promo. Le Doyen lui avait interdit de demander une fois de plus, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir et demander presque une fois par semaine, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il lui avait dit qu'il la renverrait si elle embêtait encore une fois son équipe, alors elle n'était pas revenue._

_Elle s'approcha de son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Sa secrétaire lui lança un regard mauvais. « Je vous jure, il a demandé à me voir » Dit-elle à la femme._

_« Je sais Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, mais ne me parlez pas. » Fit la jeune femme. Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais en retour. Hermione ouvrit son sac et en sortit son miroir de poche. Elle regarda son reflet. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Drago Malefoy entra. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis avant Noël, et elle était surprise de le voir maintenant._

_.  
_

_« Tu es belle Granger, range ton miroir. » Dit-il_

_Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, elle éleva le miroir devant le visage de Drago. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Elle reposa ses yeux sur le miroir et dit : « Je veux voir si tu as un reflet. »_

_« Trop drôle Granger. » Loua-t-il. Il lui enleva le miroir et le l'éleva au niveau de son nez. Elle le repoussa d'un petit coup. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Je regarde si tu respires. » Dit-il « Parce que tu es aussi drôle qu'un cadavre. » . Elle attrapa le miroir et le ferma d'un coup sec._

_« Tu es là pour voir le Doyen ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Ouaip, toi ? »_

_« Oui. » Elle ne développa pas, il roula des yeux._

_« Passionante causeuse, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je me trouve incroyablement fascinant, donc je reconnais un bon causeur quand j'en entend un ou pas. »_

_« Tu es tellement indulgent Malefoy. » Elle fit un grand sourire et regarda sa montre._

_« A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ? » Dit-il._

_« Dans dix minutes, le tien ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Dix minutes après toi. » Il fronça les sourcils._

_Il se leva et rejoignit le bureau de la secrétaire. Il commença à flirter avec la jeune femme. Ils rirent tous les deux. Elle posa sa main sur son genou alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son bureau. Hermione se renfrogna. Elle se sentait jalouse et n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle ne l'appréciait même pas._

_Il revint et dit « Je vais voir le Doyen avant toi. »_

_« Quoi ? Je suis la première. » Dit-elle_

_« Peut-être, peut-être pas. » Dit-il. Parlait-il secrètement de leurs rendez-vous ou de leurs classements de promo ? « Miss Tanner, là-bas m'a dit que tu es normalement bannie de ce bureau. Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« J'avais l'habitude de venir trop souvent, je suppose. On m'a dit qu'à moins que j'ai une perte importante, une hémorragie interne, une cécité ou que Voldemort soit revenu, je ne pouvais pas revenir. » Dit-elle assez sérieusement._

_Elle l'avait dit avec tant de sincérité et de sérieux qu'il éclata de rire. « Tu as une manière de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des gens. » Elle fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et il dit « Tu es très jolie quand tu souris, alors arrête de froncer les sourcils. » Elle continua de les froncer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de lui._

_« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Des choses et d'autres. » Dit-il mystérieusement._

_« Bien, ne prouve pas tes compétences de causeur que tu as si hautement proclamé. » Dit-elle._

_Drago se releva, l'ignorant une fois de plus et s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Il flirta encore un peu, l'appela par son prénom « Delores » et revint ensuite vers Hermione._

_« Maintenant, ton rendez-vous à été reporté à demain. Si tu continues de m'insulter, tu ne verras le Doyen avant la remise de diplôme. »_

_« Hé ! » Fit-elle. « Arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de persuasion contre moi, espèce de trou du cul. Je ne peux pas rivaliser. »_

_« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas » Fit-il. Il ajouta « Et crois moi, mes pouvoirs de persuation ne sont pas aussi forts que tu le penses, ou tu serais certainement sous leur emprise, au lieu que je sois sous la tienne. »_

_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle décida dès à présent de l'ignorer. Elle ramassa son sac et en sortit un livre de poche moldu. C'était une histoire d'amour. Il lui enleva des mains et regarda la couverture. »_

_« Ah ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Granger en train de lire un roman grivois ! »_

_« La ferme et donne-moi mon livre. » Dit-elle. Il le jeta sur ses genoux._

_« Ton petit-ami ne te donne aucun plaisir à la maison, alors tu as besoin de lire à propos de ça ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Ne sois pas grossier. » Dit-elle_

_Il prit soudainement sa main et dit : « Sérieusement, qu'est ce que l'amour sans le physique, Granger ? Dis-moi, est ce que Goldstein tiens le coup ? Peut-être que le problème viens de toi. Peut-être que tu es frigide. Veux-tu que je vérifie ? » Elle récupéra sa main. _

_« Pourquoi es-tu en vie ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aime vraiment pas. »_

_Il prit sa main une nouvelle fois, l'embrassa et dit : « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Granger. Je le sais. Cependant, tu devrais mieux dire ça à ton corps parce qu'il pourrait ne pas être d'accord. Ne jamais sous-estimer le physique. »_

_La secrétaire du Doyen lui dit qu'il pouvait aller à son rendez-vous. Il se leva mais se retourna rapidement. Il s'empara de son livre et le jeta à la poubelle. Il lui dit « tu as besoin d'une vraie personne Granger, pas d'un livre. » Il toucha son nez, d'une manière qu'elle jugea condescendante, et alla dans le bureau du Doyen. »_

_._

_.  
_

« Il me semble me rappeller de toi, me disant cette autre fois, de ne pas sous estimer le physique, mais tu dois apprécier la personne n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, parce qu'elle semblait vraiment interessée. Il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

Elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Parfois… » Commença-t-elle « Je pense que je ne t'apprécie même pas beaucoup. » Aussitôt que sa déclaration s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle fut désolée. Elle sortit de ses divagations et regarda son expression. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé. Il semblait amusé. Lorsqu'elle ne vit aucun signe de peine, elle continua « Et je sais que parfois, tu ne m'apprécies pas, parce que tu me traites vraiment affreusement parfois. »

Il se leva et dit « Tu as raison, je ne t'apprécie pas toujours. Eh bien, je peux être un tel connard que je ne m'apprécie même pas toujours moi-même, et je penserais que tu es aveugle si tu m'appréciais toujours. Personne avec une moitié de cerveau n'apprécierait quelqu'un comme moi tout le temps, je doute que ma mère m'apprécie cinquante pourcent du temps ». Il se tourna sur le canapé, pour s'allonger, et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il tapota l'espace à côté de lui. Elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir à son offre, mais avança vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être ami avec la personne dont tu es amoureux ? » Dit-elle.

« Tu vois, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire plus tôt Granger. C'est ça ton problème. Tous tes amants étaient plutôt des amis pour toi. Tu as besoin premièrement d'un amant, et ensuite d'un ami, c'est ce que je serais. Je peux être les deux, je le jure sur ma propre vie. »

Elle le choqua quand elle posa sa main sur son torse et qu'elle se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Cela le rendait tout bizarre à l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa main s'éleva et caressa ses cheveux. Il savait que c'était plus que juste du physique. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir ça ? »

Elle dit : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de l'élection ? C'est dans seulement un mois. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de l'élection ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rassit.

Elle répondit : « Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, et se présenter tout deux pour le poste. Nous pouvons faire l'un ou l'autre, ou se présenter et sortir ensemble après, mais pas les deux en même temps. »

Il se rassit et se déplaça à côté d'elle de sorte que ses pieds touchent à nouveau le sol. « C'est insensé. Bien sur que nous pouvons faire les deux. Nous pouvons cacher le fait que nous sortons ensemble. Tu as caché le fait que toi et Goldstein ne sortiez plus ensemble, donc tu n'es pas pieuse au point d'être au dessus du mensonge. »

Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras puis dit « Pourquoi veux-tu être ministre de toute façon ? Qu'est ce qui te donne envie de courir pour le poste ? »

Il lui donna un coup de coude et répondit : « J'ai décidé de me présenter pour pouvoir enfin te battre à quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, choquée de sa déclaration.

« Non, pas vraiment, je me suis présenté pour être proche de toi, à l'époque. Au moins au début. Je ne voulais pas être Ministre. » Dit-il

« Alors pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ? Pour nous ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il se leva et dit « Whouah, quelle requête étrange. Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne veux pas abandonner : parce que je pense que ce que j'ai dit il y a juste une seconde est maintenant la vérité. »

Elle se leva et demanda : « Qu'est ce tu as juste dit ? »

Il se tourna alors qu'on voyait sur ses traits qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, et il dit : « Maintenant, je pense que je veux juste te battre. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas, parce que je t'aime vraiment, réellement, mais je veux également te botter les fesses et te réduire en bouillie. »

Hermione était tellement choquée de sa déclaration qu'elle resta debout abasourdie pendant de longues minutes, et puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce, alla droit dans sa chambre et claqua fortement la porte.

* * *

Et voilà. Hermione est bornée mais bon, elle ne le rejette pas au moins ^^

J'ai relu vraiment en diagonale donc désolée pour les fautes.

Qui a envie que Drago lui dise ce qu'il dit à Hermione en début de chapitre ? Moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bisous bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour. Pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas encore souhaité : Joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous avez bien mangé *_* et que le papa Noël vous a apporté pleins de beaux cadeaux :D

Comme chaque dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore de me suivre ^^

**Disclaimer** :Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Manon **: Oui, je crois que Drago a appris la patience avec elle xD Et non tu n'es pas pathétique, moi aussi je suis en mode bisounours quand je lis les déclarations de Drago *_*

**Vera Bennett **: Leur relation n'est pas faite pour être simple, mais peut-être pas à cause de problèmes internes...

**Warning **: Ce chapitre contient un **lime **(plus lèger qu'un lemon mais quand même) donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à sauter le passage.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Hermione dit quelque chose de choquant à Drago**

.**  
**

« Granger, oh, Granger. » Fit Drago à lui-même alors qu'il restait debout seul, dans le salon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne savait pas qu'il voudrait continuer l'élection. Il avait plus ou moins eu ce qu'il voulait quand il était entré dans la course, c'est-à-dire ELLE. Alors pourquoi voulait-il soudainement gagner ?

Il avança dans le petit couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il supposait être sa chambre. Il leva la main vers la porte et était sur le point de frapper lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte derrière lui. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte et il se tourna pour la regarder. « Ceci n'est pas ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la porte qu'il pensait être celle de sa chambre.

« Apparemment non. » Dit-elle. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla droit à la cuisine. Il était juste à ses talons. Elle s'assit à table et il la rejoignit.

Drago lui dit : « Tu ne penses pas que même si j'abandonnais la course, et que nous commençions à sortir ensemble, il y aurait un conflit d'intérêts ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y aurait toujours un air d'inconvenance pour les électeurs ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Elle commenca à déplacer sa main d'avant en arrière, sur la table lisse et dure. Il continua : « Je t'ai attendue une décennie, je n'attends pas un moment de plus, donc je n'attends pas que l'élection se finisse, alors ce plan ne marche pas. De plus, j'ai vraiment décidé que je voulais gagner. Je ne savais même pas ça avant de le dire, par conséquent, pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ? » Il essayait d'être honnête, et ce n'était pas une prouesse facile pour Drago Malefoy.

Elle arrêta de bouger sa main et leva les yeux vers lui : « Une décennie ? Tu m'aimes depuis une décénnie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Enlève ou rajoute quelques années. Au moins depuis l'Université et peut-être depuis plus longtemps. » Dit-il. Il regardait à présent la table au lieu d'elle.

.

Elle décida d'ignorer cette déclaration et fit donc « La seule solution que je vois est que l'un de nous va devoir se retirer de la course. Je suis désolée, c'est la seule manière. »

Il se redressa et dit : « Je suis sur qu'il y a quelques personnes là bas qui seront tristes de te voir céder. »

« Moi ? » Dit-elle

« C'est ton idée. » Fit-il sincèrement.

« Tu veux juste continuer à m'irriter n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux même pas me dire pourquoi tu veux être Ministre. » S'écria-t-elle. »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu veux l'être non plus ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain énervé.

Elle se leva également : « Je veux vraiment faire la différence ! »

« Oh, crotte ! » Dit-il. Elle rit. Elle était en colère contre lui mais entendre le « oh crotte » sortir de la bouche de Drago Malefoy la fit rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. » Sourit-il.

« Oh crotte ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu veux le poste ? » Elle se rassit.

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer auprès de toi. » Dit-il.

« Non, mais tu dois t'expliquer auprès des gens. Ils veulent tout savoir à propos de l'énigmatique Drago Malefoy, eux aussi. » Dit-elle.

«Ils devront faire leurs propres recherches. » Fit-il en venant vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle essaya de le repousser. « Embrasse-moi, parce que j'ai le cafard. Ma nouvelle petit-amie ne pense pas que je suis assez bon pour être Ministre de la Magie. »

« Peut-être que ta nouvelle petite-amie est assez intelligente pour savoir que tu serais un mauvais ministre. » Dit-elle. Il la laissa partir et lui donna une grosse claque sur le bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me laisser faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle était choquée qu'il lui ai giflé le bras, même si elle n'avait pas eu mal. « Parce que si le fait de vouloir gagner juste pour me battre est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux le poste, ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison. Je suppose qu'il y a du vrai dans ta déclaration. Après tout, j'étais la première à Poudlard , j'étais la première à l'Université, je veux dire, ça a du te blesser quelque peu dans ton orgueil d'être second derrière une Sang-de-bourbe. Surtout une par laquelle tu étais attiré. »

Il la regarda d'un air furieux pendant un long moment et dit : « Tu crois ce que tu veux mais je ne vais pas encore renoncer pour toi. Si vraiment, tu pensais vraiment que ceci était important pour toi, et que tu voulais ça plus que tout, je l'aurais fait mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et demanda : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, "renoncer encore" pour moi ? »

.

.

_Drago Malefoy quitta le bureau du Doyen et fit « Il est tout à toi Granger, mais vas-y doucement avec le vieux monsieur. » Elle passa devant lui, et il se rassit avant de dire « Je t'attends ici. »_

_« Pourquoi tu m'attends ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il ferma les yeux, croisa les pieds au niveau des chevilles et fit semblant de dormir._

_Après son rendez-vous, où le Doyen lui avait dit qu'elle avait obtenu le job au Ministère, et l'avait invitée à un déjeuner où il allait annoncer le classement, elle ressortit dans le hall. La secrétaire n'était plus là. Drago était toujours là, dans la même position. Elle essaya de marcher sans bruits jusqu'à la porte mais Drago fit « Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Es-tu la première ? »_

_« Non, je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Il y a un déjeuner la semaine prochaine, et ils l'annonceront à ce moment là. » Dit-elle._

_« Ah. » Maugréa-t-il. « Il ne m'a pas invité à un déjeuner. »_

_« Eh bien, tu dois probalement être en compétition pour la première place, et tu ne dois pas y être. » Bredouilla-t-elle. Elle se sentait gênée d'une certaine manière._

_Il se leva et fit « Où allons nous maintenant ? »_

_« Nous ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, nous. » Dit-il. Il lui ouvrit la porte._

_« Je dois aller faire les magasins pour me trouver une robe pour la remise des diplômes. Ma mère m'embête depuis des semaines avec ça. C'est la où je vais. » Dit-elle._

_« Et moi donc. » Fit-il._

_« Tu as besoin d'une robe pour la remise de diplômes ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« J'ai entendu dire que ces robes, qu'ils nous font porter pour la remise des diplômes recouvrent une multitude de pêchers et un de mes meilleurs pêchers est que j'adore porter des vêtements de femme. Figure-toi. » Plaisanta-t-il. Il marcha à ses côtés tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment._

_Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle dit : « Si seulement c'était vrai, je pourrais penser à des manières tellement merveilleuses de te faire du chantage. »_

_« Je pourrais le rendre réel si tu promets de me faire du chantage. » Fit-il._

_Elle cessa de marcher et sourit. « Je dois vraiment y aller » Dit-elle._

_« Moi aussi. » Proposa-t-il_

_« Je veux dire, je dois aller faire du shopping seule. » Dit-elle._

_« Où est l'amusement là dedans ? Ecoute : je te connais depuis longtemps. Au mieux, tes goûts sont douteux. Tu dois avoir un minimum de goût pour acheter une belle robe et toi, ma chère, tu n'en a aucun, donc tu as besoin de moi. » Déclara-t-il. Il toucha la manche de son chemisier, fit une expression acide et la relâcha « Nous pourrions prendre quelque chose pour ce 'petit' déjeuner aussi. Allons-y Granger. »_

_Il lui offrit son bras. Elle se sentit stupide de refuser. Elle prit son bras et il les fit transplaner._

_._

_.  
_

Elle réalisa quelque chose pour la première fois. Il avait du être à la première place, et il l'avait abandonnée pour elle. Le rendez-vous était à propos de ça et c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu voir le Doyen avant elle.

Le fait qu'elle n'ai même pas gagné la première place la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle demanda une nouvelle fois « Réponds-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "renoncer une fois" ? Est-ce que tu parles de l'école ? »

Il sembla confus pendant un instant. Qu'avait-il dit ? « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais j'ai faim. Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai besoin de nourriture parce qu'apparemment je divague. » Fit-il.

Elle se rassit à table et baissa la tête « Je n'ai pas gagné la première place. Bon, au moins maintenant je ne me sens plus aussi mal que tu m'ais fait manquer mon discours et ma remise de diplômes. » Elle posa sa joue contre le bois froid, ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Tu es pitoyable Granger » Dit-il avec sincérité. « Tu vis trop dans le passé. »

« Dit l'homme qui revendique m'aimer depuis une décennie ou plus. » Rétorqua-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. « Je suis fatiguée. Tu ne peux pas aller voir dehors si tu y es, je veux me reposer un peu. »

.

Il vint derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il commença à les masser puis il se pencha et murmura à son oreille : « Tu méritais cette première place, pas moi. Cela ne voulait rien dire pour moi alors que pour toi oui. De plus, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta remise de diplômes. Je jure que j'avais une bonne raison de me montrer en coulisses, je n'avais pas tout mes esprits, au moins je pensais que j'avais une bonne raison à ce moment là. Je savais que c'était plus important pour toi que pour moi, alors j'étais content de le faire. Ça ne doit pas avoir de l'importance pour toi. » Termina-t-il en embrassant son oreille. Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa.

Elle retira les mains de Drago de ses épaules et avec ses mains dans les siennes, se tourna sur sa chaise. « Tu as tort. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Elle se releva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, de son côté. Il commença à faire du bruit dans la cuisine et cria à son attention « Est-ce que tu aimes le bacon ? »

Seigneur, il allait faire brûler sa maison. Elle se redressa et fit « Ne touche pas à mon four. » Elle se rallongea.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et lui dit : « Je refuse de manger du bacon cru alors je vais devoir toucher à ton four. »

« Veux-tu vraiment être Ministre, je veux dire, vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. Il grimpa à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle se sentit soudain inquiète.

« Oui je le veux. » Fit-il. Il tendit la main et caressa son bras de haut en bas. Elle se sentait incroyablement excitée.

« Alors nous avons un problème. » Fit-elle. Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle, enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira contre son corps.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. On continue tout les deux de concourir, et on se voit en privé, on continue de se bagarrer et de se disputer en public, bon, probablement aussi en privé, et quand l'élection est terminée, on commence à se voir librement, et tu peux même garder ton travail de sous secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre. » Fit-il. Il enleva ses cheveux de son épaule. Il déplaça également son tee-shirt et embrassa son épaule dénudée.

Elle se tourna pour être sur le dos, sa tête tournée vers lui. La main de Drago était restée sur le ventre d'Hermione. C'était très intime et sensuel. « Ca sera dur de tenir le mensonge et les cachotteries »

« Pas pour nous. Nous sommes très intelligents, et je suis personnellement très adepte des mensonges et des cachotteries. Je déteste devoir t'avouer ça mais je t'ai pourchassée depuis des années maintenant et tu n'étais pas plus avancée. » Plaisanta-t-il. Sa main se déplaça lentement sur son ventre plat. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. « Ne penses pas trop Granger. Laisse nos actions parler pour nous. » Sa bouche revint sur la sienne et leurs langues tournèrent ensemble. Sa main caressa et ses hanches et ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon. Chaque petit toucher embrasait sa peau. Elle soupira et le repoussa. Elle se réinstalla sur le côté.

Drago se sentait frusté : sexuellement mais également à cause de la façon dont elle agissait. « Que veux-tu ? Tu veux vraiment gagner de la manière facile ? Tu vas probablement me battre de toute façon, et ce ne serait pas plus agréable ? Tu veux vraiment sortir avec un homme qui laisse tout tomber ? »

Il marquait un point. « Ce serait sympa de finalement te battre, puisque je ne t'ai pas vraiment battu pour la première place à Poudlard, et puisque je n'ai pas eu de septième année à Poudlard. Ce serait juste une récompense. » Dit-elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Exactement. » Il lui sourit. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et alors que ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, sa main s'aventura sous le fin tissu de son tee-shirt et toucha ses seins. Il souleva son tee-shirt et le passa facilement au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha pour embrasser la peau nue de son ventre. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sans sa permission, il descendit les bretelles du soutien-gorge le long de ses bras. Elle l'aida à le dégraffer et ils le jetèrent ensemble au bas du lit.

« Je ne suis pas sure de ça. » Fit-elle, incertaine.

« Je le suis. » Répondit-il. Il regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre à chaque inspiration et expiration décousue. « Tu m'appartiens vraiment. J'étais si heureux lorsque j'ai découvert que toi et Goldstein n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. » Il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche et l'embrassa longuement et durement, puis ses dents effleurèrent son bourgeon sensible. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers elle, alors que les mains d'Hermione caressaient ses épaules et son dos, tandis que ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte.

Il frotta sa joue contre ses seins, sentant les extrémités se durcir avec le contact. Elle commença à bouger sous lui et il durcit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa bouche descendit sur son estomac, sa main alla sur sa hanche, sur sa jambe. Il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il mit ses doigts dans la bouche d'Hermione et elle les suçota. C'était comme si il pouvait sentir cette succion dans chaque partie de son corps. Il fit passer son propre tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et vint s'allonger près d'elle.

.

Elle le regarda à travers ses yeux mis-clos et elle ne sut pas ce qui lui avait fait pensé à ça mais elle dit « Comment as-tu su qu'Anthony et moi n'étions pas vraiment ensemble ? »

« Pardon, je suis sourd de cette oreille. » Dit-il. Il continua de caresser et d'embrasser sa poitrine. Sa main alla jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon et commença à se glisser en dessous. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le jeta sur lit et le coinça à plat sur le dos. « Eh bien, voilà ma petite dominatrice. » Rit-elle.

« Drago Malefoy comment tu as su ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ses cheveux tombaient devant elle et lui balayaient légèrement le visage. Ses seins rebondirent doucement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son ventre. On avait l'impression qu'il voulait la dévorer, et il leva les bras, même si elle essayait de les maintenir près du matelas, et il l'eut bientôt coincée sous lui. Il se pencha contre elle et lui dit : « J'ai engagé un détective privé pour découvrir des saletés sur toi, seulement un détail, juste pour l'élection, tu comprends. »

« Quoi ! » Elle était scandalisée.

« Ecoute, Goldstein a fait de même pour moi, tu peux en être sure. Il en a probablement plus trouvé sur moi également, puisque j'ai plus à cacher. De l'autre côté, tu as une vie très ennuyante. Je me demande comment tu restes éveillée pendant la journée. C'est un miracle que tu n'ais pas succombé à l'ennui et que tu n'ais pas disparu. » Plaisanta-t-il. Il déplaça sa jambe droite pour l'enjamber. Il relâcha les mains d'Hermione et elle s'appuya sur son coude.

« Va-t-en ! » Dit-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais essayé d'enquêter sur moi ! Qu'est ce que tu allais faire avec les informations récoltées ? »

« Eh bien, vraiment rien. Apparemment mon enquêteur n'était pas si bon puisqu'il ne savait même pas que ton petit-ami et ton ex petit-ami étaient tout les deux mouillés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ». Il se déplaça de manière à être maintenant penché contre elle. Il roula suggestivement des hanches et fit : « Puis-je suggérer que l'on continue notre activité précédente ? »

Elle le repoussa fortement et il retomba plus loin. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, renfila son tee-shirt et demanda : « Vas-tu utiliser le fait qu'Anthony est gay contre moi, pour la campagne? »

« Honnêtement ? » Il vint s'assoir près d'elle. En réponse, elle le regarda. Il continua « Granger, la politique est un sale milieu, et si tu ne peux pas supporter les crasses, petite Miss Sans Tâches, alors tu ferais mieux de te retirer de cette flaque de boue. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne l'utiliserais pas. Je le pourrais, je le pourrais seulement. »

.

Elle cria et sortit comme une furie de sa chambre. Elle se tourna dans le couloir et le regarda alors qu'il était assis sur son lit. « Je n'aime pas tout cet engouement pour l'honnêteté alors arrête ça tout de suite ! » Hurla-t-elle. Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il lui attrapa la main. Elle essaya de lui échapper. « Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé d'autre sur moi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait d'essayer de retirer sa main de la sienne. Il la laissa finalement partir.

« Rien de plus, écoute, allons manger quelque chose et ensuite on pourra faire l'amour. » Dit-il. Il la dépassa et retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle pointa un doigt vers la porte et fit : « Sors de ma maison ! »

« Pourquoi, tu veux prendre à emporter ? » Demanda-t-il. Il faisait exprès de se montrer obtus.

« Qui as-tu engagé pour enquêter sur moi d'ailleurs ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Blaise Zabini. » Répondit-il.

.

.

_Hermione demanda à Drago où ils étaient. Il lui dit qu'il les avait fait transplaner dans un magasins de robes, tenu par une sorcière, mais qui satisfaisait moldues et sorcières. « Ma mère vient là tout le temps. » Dit-il._

_Elle commença à regarder toutes les belles robes et fit « Je ne peux me permettre aucune de ses robes ! »_

_Il regarda une des étiquettes de prix « C'est écrit cinq cents livres. C'est beaucoup ? » Sourit-il._

_« Drago, tu es diplômé de l'Université. Tu sais comment convertir les livres en gallions. Tu sais que c'est sacrément beaucoup d'argent. » Elle regarda quelques autres robes et dit « Sérieusement, je ne peux rien me payer ici, et je dois partir maintenant. » Elle alla vers la porte._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il resta silencieux un long moment. Lorsque qu'aucune réponse ne vint, elle se tourna et sortit du magasin. Elle n'était même pas sure de savoir dans quel quartier de Londres elle se trouvait, mais elle avait besoin de trouver un bus ou un taxi et d'essayer de rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait transplaner, mais elle avait peur que quelqu'un la voie. Elle leva le bras pour héler un taxi et Drago était à ses côtés. _

_« Je vais te ramener à la maison. » Dit-il._

_« Il n'y a pas besoin. » Répondit-elle._

_« Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps une telle garce ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement plaisant. C'était comme une demande, pas une accusation._

_« Et pourquoi es-tu un tel emmerdeur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pas plaisant du tout._

_Il leva la main et dit « Bien, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir de toute façon. J'essayais de faire quelque chose de charitable, pour quelqu'un de moins fortuné que moi, dans l'espoir que tu ne n'embarrasses pas tous les diplômés avec ces chiffons que tu as l'habitude d'appeler vêtements, et tu vois où ça me mène. Tu es vraiment une telle garce parfois, Granger. »_

_Un bel homme se tenait près d'eux, la main également levée, pour héler un taxi. Il se tourna pour regarder les deux qui se disputaient et il dit : « Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à une femme, Malefoy. »_

_Hermione se tourna rapidement pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Drago passa devant elle et fit « Que diable fiches-tu ici Zabini ? »_

_« Je viens juste d'être diplômé de l'Université. Je suis à la maison pour de courtes vacances. Ma mère m'a dit que ta mère lui avait dit que tu serais aussi diplômé, dans quelques semaines, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avant de serrer la main de Drago._

_Hermione avait l'impression de s'imposer. Elle commença à descendre la rue mais Drago tendit la main et attrapa le dos de son chemisier, sans même lui jeter un regard. Il la ramena à eux et dit : « Tu te rappelles de la plus célèbre des sang-de-bourbes, n'est ce pas Zabini ? Nous sommes allés à l'école avec elle, Hermione Granger. »_

_Hermione écrasa le pied de Drago. Il jura et Blaise rit avant de prendre sa main et d'embrasser ses phalanges. « Mon Dieu Granger, tu es devenue assez jolie ? Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien. » Dit-elle en rougissant. Drago voulait vomir._

_Blaise les pointa tous les deux du doigt et demanda : « Etes vous ensemble tout les deux ? »_

_« Eurk, non. » Fit Hermione._

_Drago répliqua : « Sérieusement Granger, pour toi c'est un compliment. C'est uniquement une insulte pour moi. »_

_« Peut-être que tu as raison Malefoy. » Dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle se détourna des deux et leva sa main pour héler une nouvelle fois un taxi._

_« L'humilité n'est pas quelque chose d'attirant chez une femme, Granger. » Fit Drago. _

_Un taxi s'arrêta et Hermione en ouvrit la portière. Drago se planta sur le bord du trottoir et lui dit « Ne monte pas dans ce taxi Granger. »_

_Hermione le foudroya du regard et déclara « Blaise, c'était sympa de te revoir. Malefoy, j'espère ne jamais te revoir. »_

_Alors qu'elle commençait à fermer la portière, Blaise la retint et fit « Peut-être que nous pouvons partager ce taxi. Je suis pressé. »_

_« Transplane. » Dit-elle._

_« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » Sourit-il. _

_Elle haussa les épaules et se décala. Il monta dans le taxi et fit « Je te mettrais le grappin dessus bientôt Malefoy, et nous pourrons boire un verre. » Il ferma la porte. Drago regarda la femme de ses rêves et l'homme de ses pires cauchemars s'en aller tout les deux et il maudit le jour où ils étaient tout les deux nés._

_._

_.  
_

« Blaise ? » Interrogea Hermione. « Blaise Zabini ? »

« Oui, et l'engager à vraiment été une perte de temps et d'argent, puisque la seule chose concrète qu'il m'a rapporté était que toi et Goldstein faisaient semblant d'être un couple, et que tu aimes apparemment danser toute seule chez toi, en sous-vêtements. Bien que ça ai crée une belle image mentale dans ma tête, ça n'avait vraiment aucune utilité pour l'élection. »

« Je ne danse pas dans ma maison en sous-vêtements. » S'écria-t-elle.

« Oh, peut-être que c'est seulement dans mes rêves alors, je savais que c'était l'un ou l'autre. Le fait est qu'il n'a trouvé aucune autre cochonnerie sur toi, tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. » Dit-il. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle semblait prêter à lui lancer un sort d'un instant à l'autre.

« Bien ! » Cria-t-il soudain. Son explosion la surprit. Elle resta parfaitement droite, la bouche toujours grande ouverte. « Je ne vais rien dire à propos de ton petit-ami gay, mais je reste dans la course pour le Ministère, maintenant, je dois insister sur le fait que nous mangions ou que nous fassions l'amour, tu choisis. »

Elle s'assit à sa table pour ce qu'elle estima être la centième fois cette nuit et déclara : « Blaise ne te l'a vraiment pas dit, n'est ce pas ? »

Drago n'aimait pas l'expression de son visage. Il s'assit également « Dit quoi ? »

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et dit « Il a été le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché. »

* * *

Mouhahahahah, vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir celle-là xD Elle en cache des choses cette Hermione...une attirance cachée pour les Serpentards je crois hihi

Blaise va être assez présent dans la suite de la fic...

Bisous bisous


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour. BONNE ANNEE. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année 2011. Et j'espère pouvoir vous écrire plein de fics xD

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Zelnazoo **: Vengeance oui...ou pas xD

**Manon **: Drago aime Hermione tout simplement. C'est pour ça qu'il la supporte. Blaise va être présent tout au long de la fic :D Bon dernier jour de vacs :(

**Vera **Bennett : Cette fic est pleine de rebondissement héhé

**Amel **: MERCI pour toutes tes reviews (sur cette fic et sur les autres :D) tu as bien deviné, je poste tout les dimanches. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Drago raconte à Hermione ce qu'il sait sur Blaise**

**.  
**

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et dit « Il a été le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché. »

.

_Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du taxi et essaya autant qu'elle put d'ignorer le bel homme qui était assit près d'elle._

_« As-tu besoin d'être déposée chez tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Oh oui. » Dit-elle. Blaise se pencha en avant et donna au chauffeur l'adresse de son hôtel, puis l'adresse de sa maison. Elle le regarda d'un air entendu._

_« Je suppose qu'ils vivent dans la même maison. » Fit-il._

_« Oui. » Répondit-elle. Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre_

_« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy ? » Demanda Blaise_

_« C'est une histoire compliquée et je ne suis même pas sure de très bien la comprendre. » Fit-elle._

_« Il a l'air de t'apprécier ou quelque chose. » Dit Blaise. Il regarda à travers l'autre fenêtre. Elle se tourna pour le regarder._

_« Je pense qu'il m'apprécie. » Acquiesça-t-elle._

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant pour la regarder._

_Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et fit « Je crois que oui. »_

_« Intéressant. » Dit-il._

_« Oui. » Déclara-t-elle. Elle le regarda à nouveau et il fit de même._

_.  
_

_« N'es-tu pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Goldstein je crois, un petit Serdaigle roublard, de Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Elle sourit et dit : « Nous sommes constamment ensemble et plus ensemble. En ce moment, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. »_

_« Et pourtant tu aimes bien Malefoy ? Intéressant. » Répéta-t-il._

_« Oui, tu viens juste de le dire, de toute façon, on ne va probablement rien en tirer et Anthony et moi allons probablement nous fiancer ou quelque chose comme ça » Expliqua-t-elle._

_« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait l'air gay. » Rit Zabini._

_« Malefoy ? » Interrogea-t-elle choquée._

_« Non, Goldstein. » Fit Blaise. Le taxi s'arrêta à son hôtel. Il lui dit « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas un moment ? Nous pourrions parler du bon vieux temps. »_

_« Je dois rentrer à la maison. » Dit-elle._

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Je ne sais pas. » Rigola-t-elle._

_Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui dit « J'espère que tu sais que je me préoccuperais toujours de toi. Bonne chance avec Goldstein, ou Malefoy ou celui avec qui tu finiras. » Elle sourit et lui toucha le visage. Il mit sa main par-dessus la sienne alors qu'elle restait sur sa joue._

_Il sortit du taxi et elle rentra chez elle. Il resta sur le trottoir et décida qu'il avait besoin de parler à Malefoy, et bientôt._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione avait peur de regarder Drago dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle du lui raconter quoi que ce soit à propos de Blaise ? Blaise n'avait apparemment jamais rien dit à Drago sur leur passé, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se leva et se rendit au salon. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce comme une tornade, qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il parte d'un instant à l'autre. Au lieu de ça, elle l'entendit farfouiller dans les placards de sa cuisine. Il était probablement en train de chercher un couteau pour la tuer ou quelque chose.

Il sortit de la cuisine environ quinze minutes plus tard. Il avait deux bagels sur une assiette et deux tasses de café. Il s'assit et posa le plateau de nourriture sur la table basse. « C'est ce que je pouvais rapporter de mieux puisque tu m'as refusé l'accès au four. » Il attrapa l'un des bagels et commença à manger.

« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'aimes pas les bagels ? » Interrogea-t-il

« Malefoy ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à propos de mon aveu concernant Blaise et moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

« Pas particulièrement. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit « Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose. Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché, honnêtement ? »

« Eh bien, en comptant aujourd'hui, trois. » Dit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ron. Blaise a été mon premier, ensuite Anthony et puis en te comptant, trois. Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché ? » Elle lui sourit d'un air penaud.

« Tu es aussi drôle qu'une poignée de porte. » Fit-il. « Je ne suis pas choqué de ton petit aveu, parce que je le savais déjà. »

« Alors Blaise te l'a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il me l'a dit mais pas récemment. Je le sais depuis longtemps. » Fit-il. Il se tourna pour la fixer. Une rougeur s'installa sur sa mâchoire et progressa jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Il l'a dit à tout le monde n'est ce pas ? » Elle se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà sombre et il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Elle se sentait oppressée au niveau de la poitrine et avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle pensait qu'il aurait été discret. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre froide et dit « J'aurais du le savoir. »

Drago vint vers elle, bagel en main. Il en déchira un petit morceau et quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il le plaça près de sa bouche et le déplaça d'avant en arrière pour la tenter. « Tu n'as pas faim ? » Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il fourra le morceau dans sa bouche. Il y avait du fromage frais sur son pouce. Il posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione et étala le fromage frais sur sa rondeur. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lécha ses lèvres pour l'enlever. « J'ai faim, mais pas de bagels. » Déclara-t-il. Il posa ses mains sur le visage d'Hermione et les fit glisser le long de son visage, jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit son pouls. Il ramena ses lèvres aux siennes et les laissa s'attarder. Il ne l'embrassa pas. Sa bouche s'attarda ici pendant un petit moment et puis il se recula et la regarda à nouveau.

Ses mains descendirent le long des bras d'Hermione et il lui saisit ses mains. « Il me l'a dit le jour de la remise des diplômes. »

.

.

_Drago faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se faisait diplômer aujourd'hui. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il n'assisterait pas à la cérémonie. Ils avaient essayé de parlementer mais il n'allait pas céder. Il n'assisterait pas à l'actuelle cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait finalement dire à Hermione Granger qu'il l'aimait._

_Il l'aimait depuis très longtemps. Toute la haine qu'il avait l'habitude de lui montrer à l'école masquait ses réels sentiments. Il avait eu le béguin pour elle et il s'était transformé en amour. Il l'aimait. Lui, un sang-pur, l'aimait elle, une sang-de-bourbe. Lui, fils de mangemort, l'aimait elle, la meilleure amie du "garçon-qui-avait-survécu"._

_Drago Malefoy était en train de se noyer et la seule manière pour lui de survivre était de lui confesser ses sentiments pour elle. Elle pouvait lui jeter un sort si elle voulait, ou lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais l'un ou l'autre, Hermione Granger allait finalement découvrir aujourd'hui que Drago Malefoy l'aimait elle, et uniquement elle, et qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Il regarda sa montre. Dans quatre heures, il allait finalement dire à Granger qu'il l'aimait. Il était presque étourdi d'excitation. Il avait abandonné la première place pour elle, parce que c'était si important pour elle. Elle était numéro deux, mais merde, c'était plus important pour elle que pour lui. Elle était la seule chose importante pour lui. Pour cette raison, il irait en coulisse lors de la remise des diplômes, attendrait qu'elle fasse son discours et l'accaparerait ensuite et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Excellent plan, si il pouvait se le dire à lui-même._

_Il secoua les mains pour évacuer sa nervosité. Il était sur le point de quitter son appartement, lorsqu'il entendit un appel venant de la cheminée. Il couru au salon. C'était Blaise Zabini. Mais qu'est ce que voulait ce branleur ?_

_._

_.  
_

Hermione ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Il l'avait découvert le jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le verre froid de la fenêtre et voulu pleurer, et elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait honteuse, c'était juste qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser et elle savait que le découvrir de cette manière avait du le blesser énormément. « C'est pour ça que tu t'es montré saoul en coulisses ? »

« Tu vois, toujours la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération. » Dit-il. Ses mains vinrent sur ses épaules. Il la retourna rapidement et la retint contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa ses cheveux et dit « Rien de tout ça n'importe maintenant, et le seul fait de découvrir que tu avais une fois couché avec lui n'était pas suffisant pour me faire arriver saoul en coulisses. »

« Si ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu es venu saoul, quelle était la raison ? A-t-il expliqué ce qui est arrivé ? Comment c'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais vraiment, je m'en fiche à présent. » Dit-il. Il ne voulait pas savoir parce que comme il l'avait dit, ça n'avait vraiment plus d'importance à présent. Elle lui appartenait maintenant.

« Pourquoi voulait-il le dire le jour de la remise des diplômes ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Pour ruiner ma vie ? » Plaisanta-t-il. Il pensait que la raison était plus simple. Il pensait que c'était parce que Blaise la voulait pour lui seul.

.

.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? je suis occupé. » Fit Draco alors que Blaise époussetait ses vêtement et sortait de la cheminée._

_« Ma mère voulait que je vienne. Elle a dit que ta mère était contrariée parce que tu as essayé de cacher la date de remise des diplômes à tes parents, et quand ils l'ont découvert, tu les as informés que tu n'y allais pas. Je suis censé être ici pour te faire retrouver ton bon sens. Franchement, je me fiche de l'un ou l'autre » Fit Blaise alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, dans un coin. Il regarda autour de lui et rajouta : « Sympa l'appart. »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'une conversation utile, Zabini. Est-ce tu peux juste partir ? » Demanda-t-il. Drago alla se servir un verre, pour calmer ses nerfs._

_« Tu bois à dix heures du matin Malefoy ? » Interrogea Blaise._

_« Sérieusement, est-ce que ça te regarde ? Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment amis. » Fit Drago._

_« Raconte tes problèmes à Oncle Blaise, Drago. Tu pourrais te sentir mieux. Tu es sorti de l'école sans le dire à ta maman et à ton papa ? Tu t'es fait virer ou quoi ? » Demanda Blaise. Il se déplaça pour aller s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé._

_« Pour ton information, je suis diplomé avec les honneurs. Je suis même premier. » Répondit Drago avec mépris._

_« Peur d'être diplômé alors ? Effrayé qu'un Malefoy intelligent ruine ta réputation de beau blond débile. » Rit Blaise._

_« Je ne parle pas de ça avec toi. » Insista Drago. Il se tourna pour se servir un autre verre._

_Alors que Drago tournait le dos Blaise, ce dernier dit « J'ai été vraiment surpris de te trouver avec Granger la semaine dernière. »_

_Drago se raidit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur , se tourna pour lui faire face et dit « Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes plus à l'école. Je peux m'associer avec qui je veux. »_

_« Non, non, je sais, je ne suis pas en train de juger. Je dis juste que j'étais surpris. » Fit Blaise alors qu'il croisait les jambes et qu'il se relaxait dans le canapé. Drago revint avec un verre pour chacun d'eux. Blaise le refusa. Drago ne répondit pas à Blaise alors il continua « Savais-tu que nous avions un petit secret à l'école ? » Drago serra les dents._

_« A l'école ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant autant qu'il pouvait de paraitre nonchalant._

_« Oui, à Poudlard, sixième année. Après cette petite soirée de Noël chez Slughorn, à laquelle tu avais essayé d'entrer. Elle avait amené un espèce d'imbécile pompeux et le gars était assez excité avec elle, et elle n'arrêtait pas de se cacher de lui. A un moment, elle s'est cachée dans un coin et m'a trouvé là moi aussi. Je m'ennuyais à en pleurer, elle était là donc nous avons engagé la conversation. Elle s'est averée très fascinante, et oserais-je dire, très jolie. »_

_Drago soupira de soulagement. Voilà ce que Zabini appelait une relation. Oui, et alors quoi ? « Ce n'est pas vraiment une relation, une conversation dans un coin, durant une soirée de Noël… »_

_« Eh bien, après ça, nous avons commencé à nous voir à la bibliothèque, pour étudier. Elle était follement amoureuse de Weasley et j'ai commencé à lui donner des conseils, ce genre de choses. Nous sommes devenus très amicaux. » Expliqua Zabini._

_Les informations que Drago obtenaient à présent lui convenaient. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en entendre plus._

_Néanmoins, Blaise, apparemment ennuyé et aimant s'écouter parler, continua « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé l'année d'après. Ma mère m'a emmené me cacher et Hermione et ses amis sont partis sauver le monde. Eh bien, l'été après la guerre, nous nous sommes revus. Elle était à Fleury et Botts et j'y étais également. Je l'ai invitée à prendre un café. Elle sortait avec Weasley, mais elle m'a dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Elle m'a excessivement parlé : de sa première année à la fac, à quel point elle aimait ça, du fait que les grandes vacances arrivaient et qu'elle voulait trouver un travail, elle a juste parlé, parlé et parlé. » Fit Blaise._

_« Ouais, je vois le genre. » Fit Drago « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Je dois dire que ce n'est pas une conversation si fascinante. » Rajouta-t-il sincèrement._

_« Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça. Tu l'aimes bien. » Dit Blaise._

_« Je ne l'aime pas ! » Drago se redressa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il mentait._

_« Si tu l'aimes, mais j'ai une requête : ne la pourchasse pas Malefoy. Laisse-là. Elle n'est pas pour toi. » Déclara Blaise. La vraie raison pour laquelle il était venu étant énoncée, il décida de partir._

_Il alla à la cheminée, et Drago était à ses côtés « Tu me mets en garde pour elle ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je fais. » Expliqua Blaise. « Mon histoire va plus loin. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, secrètement. Nous ne l'avons dit à aucun de nos amis, ni à notre famille. Nous sommes sortis ensemble tout l'été et sommes tombés amoureux. J'étais bien avec elle. Je la connaissais depuis si longtemps, elle aussi, et nous n'avions pas à être prudent avec l'autre. Nous pouvions être nous-même. J'ai été son premier tu sais ? »_

_Drago ne put soudainement plus déglutir. « Son premier quoi ? » "S'il te plait, ne dit pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire" Pensa Drago._

_« Nous avons couché ensemble, elle et moi. Je lui ai prit sa virginité. Je ne me vante pas. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et je te le dit uniquement parce que je veux te rendre tellement en colère que tu la laisseras tranquille. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle, Malefoy. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais moi non plus. Oh, c'était assez innocent et bizarre quelque part, et je ne vais pas dévoiler les détails, mais c'est arrivé juste cette fois. Je te supplie de la laisser tranquille. Ne la souille pas. Les gens comme nous ne sont pas fait pour les gens comme elle. Elle représente tout ce qui est beau et pur dans notre monde, et nous, cher Drago » Blaise fit un geste de la main vers lui et puis vers Drago « Nous ne le sommes pas. »_

_Il se prépara à partir, mais rajouta ensuite « Je lui ai demandé si elle t'aimait bien, dans le taxi l'autre jour. Elle a dit que non. Ne te ridiculise pas. »_

_Il se redressa, tapota l'épaule de Drago et s'en alla. Drago alla se chercher un autre verre. Il n'accordait pas tellement d'importance au fait que Blaise ai couché avec Granger. Ca l'avait étonné, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. C'était quelque peu surprenant de découvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Weasley, parce que Blaise était venu après Weasley. Il supposait qu'elle avait couché avec Goldstein._

_La raison pour laquelle il était soudainement tourmenté était que Blaise lui avait dit qu'Hermione ne l'appréciait pas. Il ne lui était jamais apparu qu'elle pourrait vraiment ne pas l'apprécier. Elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Cependant, elle lui disait constamment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être que toutes déclarations de haine étaient sincères. Peut-être qu'elle le détestait et peut-être que Zabini avait raison._

_Drago Malefoy n'était pas assez bien pour Hermione Granger et il ne le serait hamais. Il se servit un autre verre, et puis un autre, et puis encore un autre…_

_._

_.  
_

Drago relata l'histoire à Hermione. Elle resta debout les yeux écarquillés et elle devait se mettre en colère, mais pas contre Drago, contre Blaise. Si seulement elle avait sut que Drago avait des sentiments pour elle, ils auraient pu être ensemble toutes ces années. Ils auraient pu être heureux. Elle n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps et d'énergie à agir comme si elle le détestait.

Il termina son histoire en lui disant qu'il avait changé d'avis ce jour là, concernant le fait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'était saoulé à la place. Il lui dit que plus il buvait, plus il était devenu en colère, contre elle, contre Zabini, et à cause du fait qu'il avait abandonné la première place pour elle, pour tout ça. Il lui dit que dans son état complètement saoul, il avait décidé d'y aller et de lui dire quelque chose de bien.

Lorsqu'il s'était montré en coulisses, il ne pouvait toujours pas nier ses sentiments pour elle. Il lui dit que lorsqu'elle avait abandonné son discours pour l'aider, cela lui avait donné une faible lueur d'espoir, peu importe à quel point elle était faible : peut-être qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

Drago relata l'histoire comme si il était un présentateur météo, sans aucune émotion. Il termina et se rassit. Elle resta debout. Elle s'écria : « Blaise Zabini nous a coûté des années ! On aurait pu être ensemble, si j'avais su ce que tu ressentais. Ce jour là dans le taxi, je lui ai dit que je t'aimais BIEN ». Elle alla dans sa chambre, prit sa veste et sa baguette, revint dans le salon et dit « Malefoy, reste là. J'ai un sorcier à trouver et quand je l'aurais trouvé, il va payer. »

Drago se leva et sourit. « Maintenant, ça va peut-être être drôle. » Dit-il.

* * *

Voilà. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Drago était complètement bourré le jour de la remise des diplômes. Et finalement ce c'est pas lui qui veut tuer Blaise mais Hermione hihi

Qui a envie de Drago lui étale du fromage frais sur la bouche et qu'il l'embrasse après ? xD

Bisous bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. Comme chaque dimanche, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre d'une élection très spéciale. Je vous remercie encore de votre fidélités, et de commenter cette histoire parce que même si je ne suis que la traductrice, les reviews me font énormément plaisir.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à **JK Rowling** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Amel **: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu la trouve bien traduite. Et c'est vrai que toutes les histoires de cette auteure sont formidables ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Sar'a** : Merci

**Manon **: Moi aussi j'adore Blaise mais là...pfioouu...et au fur et à mesure de l'histoire on en découvrira des belles avec lui xD

Oui j'ai eu le courage de poster même si j'étais fatiguée. Mon nouvel an c'est hyper bien passé même si j'ai failli me prendre une douche de vomi à 7h du mat. Je dormais et heureusement qu'une copine m'a réveillé sinon je me prenais tout xD Mais bon, ça nous a donné un gros fou rire après !

Bonne année à toi aussi.& Bisous

**Vera Bennett** :Blaise aime fourrer sont nez partout...xD Et tu vas voir ici qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots

**Warning **: Ce chapitre contient un lemon alors s vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Drago enlève une feuille des cheveux d'Hermione.**

.

_J'ai un sorcier à trouver et quand je l'aurais trouvé, il va payer. »_

_Drago se leva et sourit. « Maintenant, ça va peut-être être drôle. » Dit-il._

_.  
_

Hermione commença à regarder partout dans son salon. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches, amour ? » Demanda Drago.

« Ma baguette, je ne peux pas lui jeter un sort sans ma baguette. » Répondit-elle déspespérement.

« Elle est dans ta main. » Rit-il

« Oh…c'est vrai, maintenant est-ce que tu sais où il habite ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » Fit Drago toujours amusé.

« Vas-tu m'y emmener ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Bien sur. » Dit-il. « Ca va être génial. Tu vas tuer un membre de mon équipe de campagne et je vais gagner l'élection par défaut parce que tu seras à Azkaban. C'est une situation parfaite. Attrape ma main. »

Il tendit la main et Hermione s'exclama «Mais merde Malefoy, pourquoi faut-il que tu me gâches tout ? » Elle jeta son manteau au sol et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je suis sérieux, ça ne me ferait rien si tu le fais disparaitre de la surface de la terre. » Drago avait toujours sa main tendue.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit-elle.

« Alors attend ici. » Répondit-il. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana.

Hermione prononça un faible « Malefoy ? » Mais il était déjà parti.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago Malefoy était de retour en face d'elle, tenant la manche d'un Blaise Zabini confus, qui tenait toujours un verre de vin dans une main, un air de perplexité absolue sur le visage.

« Je t'ai apporté la créature offensante. Personne ne te verra lui jeter des sorts ici, dans l'intimité de ta propre maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à ça. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ferais un meilleur Ministre de la Magie. » Expliqua Drago.

Blaise arracha son bras de la poigne de Drago et s'écria « Putain de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ici Malefoy ? » Il regarda autour de lui, et sembla seulement apercevoir Hermione. Il s'avança vers elle et sourit « Salut Hermione, c'est ta maison ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, le visage rouge et les poings serrés.

Blaise fit un pas en arrière, et sans quitter Hermione du regard il se pencha vers Drago et demanda doucement « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle ? Elle a l'air prête à frapper quelqu'un. »

« Oh, je lui ai dit que ce que tu m'as dit le jour de la remise des diplômes. » Fit-il. Il poussa Blaise vers Hermione et rajouta « Maintenant vas-y, et rappelles-toi, je m'attends à un combat violent. »

Blaise posa précautionneusement le verre de vin, au dessus de la télévision d'Hermione. Il leva les mains et dit « Tu te rappelles Hermione, je suis désarmé puisque ma baguette est dans la poche de ma veste, et ma veste est restée au restaurant où j'avais un rendez-vous. »

Drago le poussa un peu plus en avant. Blaise tourna sa tête vers lui et siffla entre ses dents « Arrête ça Malefoy. »

.

Hermione pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de Blaise. Même Drago fut surprit : il plaisantait et croyait qu'elle aussi. Il n'avait pas pensé que les baguettes seraient de sortie. Il arrêta de pousser Blaise et dit « Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais me laisser m'occuper du connard. J'ai rêvé de tant de manières de prendre ma revanche sur lui, pendant toutes ces années que l'une d'entre elle aura certainement ton approbation. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit : « Va t'assoir sur le canapé. »

« Hey, Granger. » Fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils « Je sais que tu es une petite chose autoritaire, mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire et t'attendre à ce que je le fasse. »

Elle haussa les deux sourcils et tint sa baguette fixée vers lui. Elle fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire "Oh, vraiment ?" et Drago alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle se retourna vers Blaise et explosa « Pourquoi as-tu gâché ma remise de diplômes et celle de Drago ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu lui dises pour nous deux ? De plus, pourquoi lui as-tu menti en lui disant que je ne l'aimais PAS ? Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais bien et tu savais ça ! Est-ce que tu réalises que les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes si tu n'avais pas interféré ? »

A présent, Blaise semblait en colère. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa sa main gauche sur sa baguette. Drago se redressa légèrement et sortit la sienne, au cas où. Blaise déclara « Oui, je sais que les choses auraient été différentes. Vous deux seriez probablement mariés maintenant, avec un ou deux enfants, vous sous seriez battus pendant tout votre mariage, il aurait eu au moins quatre ou cinq aventures, il t'aurait rendue déprimée et malheureuse, t'aurait probablement amenée à boire et vous seriez à présent divorcés et désabusés. Voilà ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas interféré. Si quelqu'un me donnait un retourneur de temps et me demandait de revenir en arrière et de le refaire, je ferais exactement la même chose et sans aucune excuse ! »

Il arracha la baguette de la main d'Hermione et la jeta au sol.

.

Avant qu'elle ai pu protester, il saisit ses bras entre ses mains et la secoua fortement. Drago se leva pour protester. Blaise ajouta « J'ai été choqué lorsque le manager de campagne de Malefoy, Goyle, m'a engagé pour enquêter sur toi. Je savais également que je ne trouverais rien de compremettant, donc la seule chose que je pouvais leur dire était que Goldstein et toi faisaient semblant d'être ensemble. J'aurais pu leur dire que Goldstein et Weasley avaient une aventure mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ! »

Il avait dit ça pour la choquer mais Drago revint, la retira des mains de Blaise et dit : « Oui, ce sont les vieilles nouvelles, nous le savions déjà tout les deux, pour Goldstein et Weasley. » Blaise laissa partir Hermione et fixa Drago. Hermione se massa les bras, là où les bras de Blaise l'avaient serrée trop fort. Drago sourit à Hermione et lui demanda « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? »

Blaise attrapa son verre de vin et en avala le contenu. Puis il déclara : « Tu es un imbécile Malefoy. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Comment vous avez su pour Goldstein ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas grâce à toi mais Granger est rentrée dans la pièce ce soir, à la conférence. » L'informa Drago.

Hermione se baissa et ramassa sa baguette. Elle se précipita vers Blaise mais Draco la retint par la taille. Blaise leva à nouveau les deux mains en l'air, abandonnant, puisque sa baguette était une nouvelle fois pointée droit vers lui.

« Je ne serais probablement pas capable de la retenir longtemps. Elle est assez forte. » Rit Drago.

Soudainement, un regard entendu orna les beaux traits de Blaise. « Vous êtes finalement ensemble tout les deux, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que Malefoy t'a répété ce que je lui ai dit le jour de la remise des diplômes, et c'est pour ça que tu es tellement en colère Hermione. Vous deux êtes finalement en couple, et ce à la veille de l'élection, oh joie ! » Il recula et baissa les mains. « Maintenant, je me demande ce que la presse fera de ça. »

« La presse le sait déjà, enfin, une journaliste le sait et elle ne le dira à personne jusqu'à ce que l'élection se termine. » Déclara Hermione en repoussant les bras de Drago. Elle regarda ce dernier et ajouta « Je ne vais pas lui jeter de sort, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Oh, tu peux lui jeter un sort pour ce que j'en ai à faire. J'aime simplement te tenir. » Fit-il remarquer. Il l'embrassa sur la joue mais la laissa néanmoins partir.

.

Blaise demanda : « Est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez commencer à sortir ensemble publiquement ? Tu sais que cela ne présage rien de bon pour chacun de vous. Ca pourrait te couter l'élection Hermione. Drago n'est pas un imbécile. Il sait ça. Il a probablement planifié la chose entière. Il t'a probablement séduit et fait croire qu'il tenait toujours à toi pour que tu laisses tomber l'élection et qu'il puisse gagner. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas très gentil, ni totalement juste. » Fit Drago

Hermione se tourna vers lui et dit : « Ni totalement juste ? »

« Très bien Granger. » Répliqua Drago, énervé. Il se retourna vers Blaise et répéta « Hé, ce n'est pas très gentil et pas juste du tout. »

Blaise rit aux éclats et dit « Je pense que ça l'est ! Tu as finalement déclaré tes sentiments pour elle après toutes ces années, et tu as attendu d'être à un mois de l'élection, alors que tu étais derrière au niveau des sondages ! » Il continua à rire et dit à Hermione : « Il se sert de toi ! Il n'a plus de sentiments pour toi. Si il en avait, il a eu des années depuis la remise des diplômes pour te le dire ! Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? Probablement chez lui hein ? T'es tu assurée qu'il n'a pas enregistré toute la chose ? »

Hermione était perdue. Son regard passa de Blaise à Drago et elle dit « Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que non, et bordel Granger, je te dit que je t'aime depuis toujours, presque à chaque fois que je te vois, depuis des années. Je n'y peux rien si tu es bouchée et que tu n'as compris que maintenant, mais je te jure que rien de tout ça n'était planifié. Je le jure ! Ne laisse pas ce connard mélanger tout. Je ne l'aurais jamais ramené ici pour toi si j'avais su qu'il dirait ça. » S'écria Drago, très en colère.

Hermione secoua la tête et fit « Je ne sais pas quoi croire. » Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête.

Blaise se planta devant elle et dit « Crois ce que ton cerveau te dit, pas ton cœur. Il se sert de toi et ton cerveau sait que c'est vrai. Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi et ne le sera jamais. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi non plus, et au moins, je me soucie assez de toi pour reconnaitre ce fait. Malefoy est un trop grand connard égoïste pour penser à n'importe qui d'autre qu'à lui. Et même si ses intentions sont honorables, du fait qu'il pourrait vraiment se soucier de toi, tu peux toujours voir qu'il y a une erreur de timing et même si tu te faufiles, tu le paieras à la fin. Part loin de lui Hermione. Cours, cache-toi et ne le laisse plus jamais te toucher parce qu'il va t'abimer. Je sais que c'est vrai et toi aussi. »

Blaise se tourna vers un Drago qui fronçait les sourcils et dit « Tu as dit à toute ton équipe de campagne que tu gagnerais, peu importe ce que tu doives faire mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas. Oh, et considères ça comme ma démission, Malefoy. Il prit son verre, le leva et fit « Santé » et avec sa propre baguette, qui n'était _pas_ restée au restaurant après tout, mais qui était dans la poche de son pantalon pendant tout ce temps, il transplana.

.

Drago regarda en direction d'Hermione qui était assise sur le canapé, sa tête sur le dossier, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il lui dit « Eh bien, ça à été un bordel cette journée, n'est ce pas ? » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, puisque de toute manière, elle croirait ce qu'elle voudrait alors à ce moment là ses plaintes seraient inutiles.

Hermione se leva et marcha en direction du hall. Drago la suivit des yeux. Elle disparut au coin du couloir. Il ramassa le plateau et alla le mettre dans la cuisine.

Il l'entendit dans la salle de bain. Elle était là dedans depuis un long moment. Il se planta devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sans un mot, lui passa devant, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Il y avait des gouttes d'eau partout sur son corps et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et secoua ses boucles. Puis elle s'assit sur le côté de son lit et leva les yeux vers Drago qui était adossé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Une question, Drago. » Dit-elle

« Demande moi ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il

« Tu n'es pas seulement en train de m'utiliser, moi ou notre relation, pour gagner l'élection, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je te jure que non. » Fit-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les choses s'étaient emboitées pour eux , et pourquoi il y avait eu une erreur de timing, il n'avait rien fait pour encourager ou stopper les choses.

Elle leva la main vers lui. Il s'avança vers le lit et attrapa sa main. Il resta debout devant elle. « Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Je sais que je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, vraiment. » dit-elle.

Il sourit. Son sourire alla de sa bouche à ses yeux, puis à son cœur. Il lui répondit « Je le sais Granger, et je t'aime aussi. ». Il s'assit près d'elle et tapota son genou pour la rassurer. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Sa bouche voyagea le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton. Il effleura de son nez le chemin que sa bouche venait de faire et mordilla son cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Elle passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et il se leva, l'attirant avec lui.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que tu ai jamais eue. » Termina-t-il

.

.

_Hermione marchait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. C'était une journée d'automne venteuse et elle revenait juste de l'extérieur, où elle avait mangé avec sa mère. Alors qu'elle essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux défaits par le vent, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et marcha droit sur Drago Malefoy. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir. Elle leva les yeux et tout ce qu'elle pu penser fut "la dernière fois que je l'ai vu après la remise de diplômes, il m'a embrassée"._

_« Salut Granger, tu as une feuille dans tes cheveux. » Dit-il._

_« C'est un salut étrange. » Fit Hermione avec un sourire « Est-ce que c'est la nouvelle coutume ? Saluer quelqu'un et faire ensuite une remarque au hasard ? »_

_« Bien sur, c'est ce qui est branché, à ton tour » Dit-il, les mains sur les hanches_

_« Salut à toi Malefoy, tu as un sourire narquois sur le visage. » Dit-elle_

_Il lui fit un grand sourire et répondit « Tu vois, tu es assez bonne à ça. » puis il tendit la main et enleva la feuille de ses cheveux. Il la lui montra et la jeta ensuite au sol. Les mains d'Hermione revinrent à ses cheveux et il ajouta « C'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Juste celle là. »_

_« Tu es sur ? J'ai une réunion dans une heure et je détesterais avoir des feuilles dans mes cheveux. » Dit-elle_

_Il la considéra pendant une seconde et tourna ensuite autour d'elle. Il ne vit pas d'autre feuilles mais il se sentait obligé de toucher encore ses cheveux. Ils étaient longs, foncés et oh, tellement bouclés. Sa main descendit le long de ses cheveux alors qu'il était debout derrière elle et il dit « Oui, encore une, mais je l'ai eue. » Il jeta également la feuille imaginaire sur le sol ._

_Elle se tourna vers lui et dit « Merci Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la remise de diplômes, qu'est ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps ? »_

_« Je travaille pour la Malefoy Global International. » Répondit-il. « J'ai une réunion avec le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre à deux heures cet après-midi pour discuter de la suppression de l'embargo du commerce contre les objets magiques. »_

_« Oh…cette réunion va être avec mon chef et moi alors, comme c'est bizarre. » Dit-elle « Eh bien, tu es en avance. »_

_« Je sais. » Fut sa seule réponse._

_« Je te verrais dans une heure, je suppose. » Conclut-elle. Elle commença à s'avancer vers les ascenseurs et il la suivit. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et là encore, il la lasuivit. Elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage et il appuya sur le même bouton, après elle. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et demanda « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je te suis. » Répondit-il. Il leva les yeux vers les numéros qui défilaient. « Oh, d'ailleurs, comment va Goldstein ? »_

_« Nous ne sortons plus ensemble. Enfin, pas en ce moment, mais je suis sure que si tu me redemandes la semaine prochaine nous nous serons remit ensemble. » Rit-elle_

_« Quelle relation étrange vous avez tout les deux. » Remarqua-t-il_

_« Je sais, tout le monde pense la même chose. » Soupira-t-elle_

_.  
_

_La porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit, suivie de prêt par Malefoy. Elle lui demanda « Es-tu réellement ici si tôt pour la réunion ? Parce que je ne suis pas prête à te rencontrer maintenant. »_

_« J'attendrais. » Dit-il. Il s'assit sur une chaise près de son bureau. Son bureau était à l'extérieur, à côté de celui de l'assistant du Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Elle s'assit et commenca à feuilleter ses dossiers lorsqu'il se leva, seulement pour se rasseoir sur son bureau. Il fit : « Dis-moi Granger, est-ce que tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? »_

_« Non, ils m'ont acheté un cottage pour mon diplôme, c'est là où je vis à présent. » Dit-elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder pendant qu'elle parlait. La vérité était que son étroite proximité la rendait nerveuse, et elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi._

_« C'est un beau cadeau de remise de diplôme. Tout ce que mes parents m'ont donné à été un emplacement pour ma sépulture ? » Dit-il_

_Ce commentaire la fit lever les yeux vers lui « C'est morose. »_

_« Non, c'est une blague. » Rectifia-t-il « Mes parents m'ont également acheté une maison. Dix chambres, vingt deux pièces en tout, complétement meublé, avec cinq elfes de maison. C'est un joli petit endroit. Combien de pièces possède ton petit cottage ? »_

_Elle lui lança un regard solennel et déclara : « Quatre : un salon, une cuisine, deux chambres et une salle de bain, pas d'elfes. »_

_« Ah ! » Il rit d'un faux rire condescendant._

_« La ferme. » Dit-elle « Et dégage de mon bureau. » Ajouta-t-elle, tout en frappant ses jambes à l'aide d'un dossier qu'elle tenait à la main._

_« Quelles autres choses mémorables as-tu eue pour la remise des diplômes ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il restait sur son bureau._

_« C'était il y a des mois et je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation dans les toilettes des hommes, après la remise des diplômes, au restaurant. » Lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait._

_Il se leva également. Il l'empêcha de bouger, même le moindre petit mouvement. Il lui demanda « Te rapelles-tu de ce que que je t'ai offert pour ton diplôme ? »_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda ailleurs. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqué, pas encore. « Je m'en rappelles mais sérieusement Malefoy, je travaille ici. Tu as besoin de reculer un peu. »_

_« Rappelles-moi ce que je t'ai offert, il me semble que j'ai oublié. » Sourit-il_

_« Va t-en Malefoy. » Dit-elle. Elle poussa sur son torse._

_Il enleva ses deux mains de sa poitrine, les tint dans les siennes et dit « Montre-moi ce que je t'ai offert. »_

_Lui montrer ? Hermione se rapella…_

_Finalement, il ouvrit les mains et les plaça ensuite sur les joues d'Hermione, la tirant plus près, et l'embrassa aussi rapidement sur les lèvres. Les lèvres de Drago étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes. La pression fut là pendant une seconde et celle d'après, elle était partie. Elle posa légèrement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, encore moins parler._

_._

_.  
_

Drago referma ses doigts sur l'ouverture de sa serviette. Il la tira légèrement, pour qu'elle tombe de sa silouhette. Il était attiré par elle comme les papillons de nuit l'étaient par les flammes. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir maintenant. Alors que la serviette s'étalait à ses pieds, elle sentit son visage rougir et elle baissa les yeux. Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la forca à le regarder. Ses yeux resplendissaient et il dit « Je veux goûter tes lèvres, Hermione. »

Alors qu'il prononçait son nom, le pouls d'Hermione s'emballa. Il se recula d'un pas et se déshabilla rapidement. Il se pencha ensuite d'un air penaud pour toucher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle gémit faiblement et il gémit bruyamment. Ils se répondaient mutuellement à leurs questions mutuelles.

Il ne firent rien d'autre au début que de s'embrasser et d'explorer la bouche de l'autre. Leurs mains caressaient, câlinaient, touchaient, mais majoritairement, tout tournait autour du baiser. Ses mains descendirent sur les côtés de ses seins, alors qu'ils se pressaient contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient durs et doux en même temps. Il sembla que son action sur cette partie lui fit presser son corps encore plus près du sien, et bientôt, ses mamelons furent durs alors qu'ils se pressaient contre lui. Il la repoussa, mais juste assez longtemps pour défaire sa couverture. Il la poussa sur le lit et les allongea tout deux sur le lit.

Elle frissonna sous lui alors que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis plus bas jusqu'à un sein où il gouta et dégusta jusqu'à être rassasié. Le cœur d'Hermione battait si violemment qu'elle pensa qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose tel que son toucher avant.

Il prodigua de longs coups de langue à chaque monts alors qu'elle gémissait son nom. Alors qu'il léchait le téton sensible, il murmura « Hermione ».

Elle arqua son corps contre le sien et sa bouche voyagea plus bas. Hermione se demanda comment Drago savait – après seulement une après-midi à faire l'amour – ce dont son corps avait besoin quand des années avec Anthony ne lui avaient rien apprit du tout. Il continua d'embrasser et suçoter ses points sensible jusqu'à ce que ça fasse presque mal. La douleur allait de sa poitrine jusqu'à son intimité et elle gémit.

Drago changea de position pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur elle, et ses mains allèrent sur ses hanches, pour qu'il puisse glisser en elle, doucement et surement. Il souleva ses hanches pour pouvoir la pénétrer et caressa son clitoris à chaque petit, lent mouvement.

Il roulait des hanches avec les plus petits mouvement, ce qui faissait que chaque mouvement amenait ses nerfs à se comprimer et son intimité lui faisait mal. Il continua de bouger ses hanches en petits cercles, et elle se rendit compte que respirer était presque imposssible. Elle lui mordit l'épaule pour se retenir de crier et il lui dit « Merlin Granger, ne me fait pas de cicatrices. »

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à dire « Désolée, tellement désolée…oh…s'il te plait. »

.

Il ne pouvait plus répondre. Pas plus qu'elle ne le pouvait, parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux si proches. Il bougea de plus en plus fort et arqua son dos. La tête d'Hermione retomba sur l'oreiller et elle serra les dents. Il écrasa sa bouche fortement sur la sienne et elle hurla son orgasme dans sa bouche offerte. Ils s'embrassaient durement alors qu'ils venaient tout les deux. Il pressa fermement son corps contre le sien et enleva finalement sa bouche de la sienne pour le dernier soubresaut de son dos. Elle haleta bruyamment, et elle sentit les vagues la marteler alors qu'elle faisait l'expérience de l'orgasme le plus renversant qu'elle avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

Il s'écroula sur elle, et se dégagea rapidement. « Aide-moi Granger, je ne l'avais jamais fait aussi bon avant et je ne sais pas quoi penser. » Elle lui tourna la tête et frissonna, et essaya de stopper son corps de trembler sur le lit. Il continua de la regarder et toucha son visage. « Regarde-moi. N'oses même pas regretter ça, Granger ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il tira le drap sur eux. Hermione savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle lui dit « Je ne regrette rien, mais c'est la dernière fois que nous pouvons faire ça, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous gagne l'élection. »

Drago Malefoy s'assit dans le lit d'Hermione Granger, choqué et en colère après ces dernières paroles. Pouquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'elle dise quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

* * *

Hermione ou comment casser l'ambiance après avoir fait l'amour xD Elle est un peu chiante n'est ce pas ?

Et Blaise s'en est bien sorti, un vrai serpent celui-là, il a réussi presque réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage ^^

Qui veut que Drago enlève des feuilles imaginaires de ses cheveux ?

Bisous bisous


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour. Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche. Moi mon stage est finit et je reprend les cours demain -_-

Bref, encore de votre fidélité sur cette trad !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Manon **: Il y a 43 chapitre donc tu as le temps de voir avant que ce soit finit xD Blaise est hyper chiant oui, mais on ne va pas le voir dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les flash back !

**Amel **: Ah oui, tu as raison j'ai marqué "bon" au lieu de "bien". Hermione casse tout et elle tient bon en plus (mais elle va pas tenir longtemps haha)

**Anoonyme qui n'a pas marqué son nom ou un pseudo** :Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Par contre tu as du confondre la date de la première publication et la dernière date de postage parce que je poste toutes les semaines, le dimanche ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour les sentiments de Drago, même si ils n'étaient pas amis, je pense qu'il a appris à aimer ce qu'il savait d'elle avant de vraiment tomber amoureux d'elle quand ils ont commencé à se parler un peu. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Pour les gros mots, je sais mais je m'efforce de respecter au mieux la VO, genre dans ce chapitre j'ai écrit un moment "baiser" parce que dans la VO c'est "shag" et c'est la traduction la plus adéquate ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Drago fait des règles auxquelles Hermione doit se plier **

**.**

_Drago Malefoy s'assit dans le lit d'Hermione Granger, choqué et en colère après ces dernières paroles. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'elle dise quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?_

_.  
_

Drago ne répondit pas à la déclaration d'Hermione. Il la tint proche de lui, et elle ne pouvait de cette façon pas voir son froncement de sourcils, mais il fronçait les sourcils. Il était également en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait proclamé cela. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que cela voulait juste dire pas de sexe pendant un mois, ou on ne se voit pas pendant un mois ? Au lieu de lui demander, il la serra contre lui. Il allait ignorer qu'elle avait dit une telle chose. Peut-être qu'elle faisait toujours des déclarations stupides après une partie de sexe à couper le souffle. Peut-être qu'elle ne disposait pas de toutes ses facultés à ce moment là.

.

Cependant, lorsque la lumière grise du matin transperça les rideaux, le tirant d'un sommeil profond, et qu'elle était déjà partie, il réalisa qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. Il y avait un mot sur l'oreiller. Il le lut et tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit était : " Je t'aime, je suis désolée. S'il te plait, attend moi." Il froissa le mot dans son poing et le jeta à travers la pièce.

.

.

_Drago se planta devant Hermione et lui demanda de lui "montrer" ce qu'il lui avait offert pour la remise des diplôme. Le ferait-elle ? Oserait-elle l'embrasser, peu importe si c'était chaste, ici, sur son lieu de travail, le Ministère de la Magie ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ces piscines de chocolat noir qu'elle appelait yeux, ces profondeurs dans lesquelles il pourrait se perdre pour toujours, et prononça une seule chose : « Dégage, Malefoy. »_

_Il avait envie de rire. Il rit. « Très bien Granger, ne me montre pas, mais tu sais, même si c'était il y a quatre mois, je n'ai pas oublié que tu dois toujours m'offrir un cadeau de remise de diplôme. »_

_Elle se rassit à son bureau et fit « Humph ! »_

_« Est-ce que c'est le langage sang-de-bourbe pour "c'est dans le courrier" ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser ce mot pendant la réunion aujourd'hui ! » Réprimanda-t-elle. Il se rassit sur son bureau et balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière._

_« Pourquoi pas, c'est un mot parfaitement normal. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le mot "langage" » Plaisanta-t-il_

_« Je voulais dire "sang-de-bourbe" espèce de trou du cul » Murmurra-t-elle « Mon chef est un Né-Moldu, il est donc en droit de te lancer un sort si tu prononces ce mot. Il a le sortilègei rapide. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire, le sortèg rapide ? » Demanda Drago_

_« Eh bien, il aime crier sur les gens. Il trouve facilement la faute et il demande la perfection. Rien que l'autre jour, j'ai oublié un rapport très important pendant une réunion et j'ai du retourner ici pour le ramener, et après la réunion, il m'a hurlé dessus pendant une bonne demie heure. » Dit-elle. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux._

_ Drago prit un air menaçant « Il ferait mieux de ne plus de crier dessus si il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. »_

_Hermione releva les yeux et demanda : « Quoi ? » Elle était confuse. Qu'est ce que Drago voulait dire par là ?_

_Pour cacher son faux pas, Drago répondit : « Ne sait-il pas que tu es comme la sœur du Ministre ? Que tu as aidé à la défaite de Voldemort. Que tu es un as avec ta baguette ? » Et il voulait ajouter "et que je t'aime ?" mais il ne le fit pas_

_Hermione dit : « Je ne suis pas sure que ça compte, mais il reste un bon chef. »_

_.  
_

_Drago sauta au bas du bureau et lui dit « Je reviendrais à l'heure pour la réunion. Je vais te laisser te préparer. A plus tard Granger. » Alors qu'il s'en allait, elle le regarda et se demanda à quoi rimait tout ça. Pourquoi continuait-il de se montrer aux instants les plus innoportuns et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur battait un peu irrégulièrement ?_

_._

_.  
_

Lundi arriva trop vite pour Hermione. Le samedi matin, elle s'était réveillée avant Drago et était allée passer le week-end avec ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à lui faire face bien assez tôt , quand le week-end serait terminé. Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt. Elle venait juste d'arriver au Ministère et Drago était là, comme d'habitude, dans le hall du Ministère, avec un troupeau de journalistes s'accrochant à chacun de ses mots. Elle essaya de passer en se faufilant mais il dit « La voilà. »

Hermione se retourna et Drago, ainsi que chaque journalistes, regardèrent droit vers elle. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait maintenant ? Drago s'avança vers elle, attrapa son bras et la tira vers la foule. Il lui dit « J'étais juste en train de dire à ces chers journalistes que notre débat est de nouveau d'actualité et programmé pour merdredi après-midi, dans la salle de conférence, à mon bureau. N'est ce pas la vérité ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux pendant un moment. Elle sentit sa main se resserer autour de son bras. Finallement, elle déglutit avec difficulté, acceptant le fait que le jeu était de retour, et rassembla son courage avant de dire « Oui, le débat est de nouveau d'actualité, donc si vous avez des questions pour moi, elles devront attendre jusqu'à ce moment là. Merci. » Elle retira son bras de la poigne de Drago et s'en alla vers la cage d'escalier. Elle resta debout à l'intérieur et prit une grande inspiration. Si elle était sur le point d'être impliquée dans un débat avec lui dans deux jours, elle avait besoin de se préparer.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers, et alors qu'elle atteignait le premier palier, elle entendit la porte de la cage d'escaliers s'ouvrir. Elle entendit quelqu'un taper des mains et cet unique applaudissement résonna à travers toute la grande et creuse cavité. Elle regarda en bas et vit Drago.

.

« Bravo Granger. Tu as fait une bonne petite échappée précipitée. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à parler à une bande de journalistes ce matin, c'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle sincèrement.

« Oh…je voulais dire samedi matin, quand tu m'as laissé au lit tout seul. » Corrigea-t-il

Elle cligna deux fois des yeux et recommença à monter les escaliers. Il les monta deux par deux pour la rattraper. Alors qu'elle atteignait le palier de l'étage suivant, il la poussa contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tout cele signifie Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle « Est-ce qu'on se fait à nouveau des coups bas ? »

« Merde Granger, tu as orchestré tout ça. Tu as fait ça. » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et dit « Je t'aime toujours, je t'aime, je pense seulement que nous avons besoin de nous concentrer sur l'élection. »

« Et c'est ce que je fais. » Dit-il. Il la poussa contre le mur, sa cuisse placée entre ses jambes, son torse contre sa poitrine, et ses mains à plat contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. « Tu veux te concentrer sur l'élection, allons-y ». Il plaça sa bouche près de son oreille alors qu'il parlait. « Concentre-toi Granger » dit-il alors que sa langue s'échappait et léchait son lobe d'oreille. Il donna un long coup de langue sur son cou, juste au niveau de son pouls. Elle frissonna. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et vit une larme au coin de l'œil. Il se pencha et chassa la larme d'un baiser.

« Ne pleure pas Granger. Si tu ne peux pas jouer dans la cour des grands, tu ferais mieux de quitter le jeu » Fit-il à son oreille. Une de ses mains descendit et caressa son sein.

Elle le repoussa « Tu me rends encore plus perdue. Maintenant je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas juste en train de m'utiliser. »

« Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà dit aux journalistes et tu le sais. » Dit-il avec colère alors qu'il la relâchait. Il était en colère contre elle, autant qu'il l'était contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas l'humilier. Il haïssait faire des choses comme ça. Elle s'assit sur les marches et mit la tête dans ses mains. « Abandonne maintenant, et nous pourrons trouver un bureau désert pour baiser. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Tu es si vulgaire. Je ne veux pas déclarer forfait. Tu ne vois donc pas Malefoy ? Il y a tellement d'inégalités dans notre monde et je veux faire quelque chose à propos de ça, et je ne peux pas à moins d'avoir le pouvoir de changer derrière moi, et je peux uniquement avoir ce pouvoir dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. »

Son expression d'adoucit et il dit « Je ne peux pas t'offrir une bataille honnête Granger, et j'ai peur que quand tout cela sera finit, tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te battre hônnetement ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêve que quelqu'un comme Goldstein se présente à ta place. Je pourrais l'attacher sur un poteau et lui botter le cul comme il faut. » Rit-il. Hermione sourit.

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu cesses de m'aimer. » Fit-elle.

« Granger, je t'aime depuis si longtemps maintenant que je peux te garantir que ce serait impossible, mais la réelle inquiètude ici, c'est que tu pourrais cesser de m'aimer, parce que c'est nouveau pour toi. Tu m'a détesté pendant si longtemps, et ce serait si facile pour toi de retourner à cela » Dit-il avec remords. Il embrassa sa main.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté, pas vraiment, jamais. Quand je repense à des choses, j'essaye de les examiner de plus près, et j'ai réalisé que je t'aime surement depuis aussi longtemps, et je ne suis même pas sure de savoir quand cela à commencé. C'est juste que tu me vexais tellement. » Elle rit une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis assez vexé. » Acquiesca-t-il. Il se leva et dit « Les directives pour le débat restent comme avant, si tu as besoin d'une copie, envoie un hibou à mon bureau. Sinon, je te verrais mercredi, si je ne trouve pas une manière de me faufiler et de te voir avant. » Il s'avança vers la porte et regarda en arrière. Elle restait sur les marches, appuyée contre le mur, et elle apparaissait déjà défaite. »

.

Il revint vers elle et la tira par les bras. Ses mains vinrent sur son visage et avec un toucher léger, il retraça sa machoire, alors que son pouce bougeait d'avant en arrière. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Sa bouche était chaude, humide et accueillante. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, forçant la sienne à s'écarter. Il approfondit le baiser alors que les mains d'Hermione allaient sur ses épaules. Il la pressa contre le mur et quitta sa bouche, son corps toujours pressé contre le sien.

« Oui, je dois penser à une raison de te revoir avant. » Fit-il

« Mais Drago, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ce genre de chose, ce baiser, là, maintenant, nous ne devons pas le refaire jusqu'à ce que l'élection soit terminée. Dit-elle.

« Granger, je pensais que c'était clair, nous allons suivre ton petit décret et jouer à ton petit jeu mais malgré tout, je vais jouer avec mes propres règles. » Déclara-t-il. Il la laissa contre le mur, et sans un regard en arrière, passa les portes du palier. Elle monta le reste des marches et alla directement à son bureau, pour essayer de se préparer pour le débat.

.

.

_Hermione et son chef, – un né-moldu nommé Howard Spine – étaient assis dans le petit salon de leur département, et se préparaient pour leur réunion avec Drago Malefoy. Hermione était assise dans le canapé et Mr Spine sur une chaise à côté. Il lui dit « Hermione, quand nous entrerons dans la salle de conférence, vous commencerez la réunion. Soyez sure de ne pas laisser Malefoy mener la danse. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait faire ça, et nous avons besoin de lui montrer qui dirige. »_

_« Oui Monsieur. » Sourit-elle. Dans l'ensemble, même si il était un chef strict, Hermione appréciait Howard. Il était assez âgé pour être son père. En fait, il avait sept enfants et Hermione pensait qu'il était toujours beau et qu'il semblait très dévoué à sa femme, ses enfants et petits-enfants. Il pouvait juste être un tyran parfois, et la plupart de l'équipe avait peur de lui. Hermione n'avait pas peur de lui et il avait l'air de respecter cela. Il lui avait même dit que bien qu'elle soit très jeune, quand il partirait à la retraite dans deux ans, il voulait la former pour reprendre son poste, même si il y avait des personnes dans leur département plus qualifiée et avec plus d'ancienneté._

_Un de leurs collègues vint dans le salon et leur dit « Drago Malefoy est déjà là et il vient par ici. » L'homme venait à peine de prononçer ces mots que Drago passa la porte._

_Hermione et Mr Spine se levèrent tout les deux et Mr Spine fit « Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne nous attendions pas à tenir notre réunion ici, dans notre salon. Nous avons une salle de conférence à notre disposition. »_

_« Non, j'aime cet endroit, faisons notre réunion ici. » Dit-il. Mr Spine lança un regard éloquent à Hermione comme pour lui dit « Vous voyez, il donne déjà le ton. »_

_Hermione déclara : « Vraiment Monsieur Malefoy, nous serons plus à l'aise dans la salle de conférence, donc pouvons-nous ? » Elle fit un geste de la main vers la porte. Drago s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione regarda Mr Spine. Il lui jeta un regard furieux. Il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et dit « Dans la salle de conférence. » Elle marcha vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte. Monsieur Spine s'avança vers la porte. Drago croisa ses jambes et se mit plus à l'aise. _

_Mr Spine maugréa, regarda Hermione, se pencha et chuchota « Tête de mule ce petit con, c'est ce pas ? » Hermione sourit. Il revinrent tout le deux dans la pièce et s'installèrent._

_Mr Spine commença à parler le premier. Draco étendit ses bras sur le dossier du canapé. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule d'Hermione, légèrement, alors que sa main allait sous ses cheveux pour rester sur sa nuque. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude si Mr Spine pouvait voir ou pas, mais elle pensa que non puisqu'il continua à parler. _

_Drago commença à défendre son point de vue, même si le bout de ses doigts jouait avec les cheveux à la base de son crâne. Le lèger toucher envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertebrale, alors que Mr Spine l'écoutait attentivement._

_« Et bien, Miss Granger ici même va vous dire pourquoi ce sera impossible, Hermione ? » Fit Howard._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Dites-lui. » Fit son boss._

_Hermione n'était pas attentive, alors elle farfouilla dans son dossier. Elle le fit tomber et se pencha pour le ramasser, Drago se pencha également. Sa main effleura son mollet alors qu'il l'aidait à ramasser ses papiers. Quand elle se redressa, son chef fronçait les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Drago mais Mr Spine reparlait déjà. Elle reposa son regard sur son chef et essaya très fort de se concentrer alors que la main de Drago allait de nouveau sur son cou, cette fois son pouce caressant son cou, juste de petits mouvements de gauche à droite. Cette fois, lorsque Drago essaya de faire passer un argument, elle était prête et réfuta ses déclaration. Quand la réunion finit par se terminer, son chef dit à Drago qu'il avait fait quelques bons points et qu'ils décideraient de l'affaire la semaine d'après et qu'ils reverraient avec lui._

_.  
_

_Il se mirent tout les trois debout. Drago serra la main de Mr Spine et ensuite celle d'Hermione. Il serra la main d'Hermione un peu trop longtemps à son avis. Mr Spine quitta la pièce, se retourna et dit « Miss Granger va vous raccompagner, Mr Malefoy. Bonne journée. »_

_Hermione, dont la main était toujours serrée par Drago, retira sa main de la sienne et demanda « C'était pour quoi tout ça ?»_

_« L'embargo commercial, tu es lente ? »_

_« Non, je voulais dire, tu ne nous as pas laissé mettre en place la réunion et il m'a dit avant la réunion de ne pas te laisser mettre la main dessus, et pourtant je l'ai fait et maintenant il y avoir un prix à payer. Il va probablement me passer un savon pendant une bonne heure après ça. Et aussi, qu'est ce que tu avais à me toucher ? »_

_Drago fronça les sourcils « Si il te passe un savon, tu me le fais savoir tout de suite, d'accord ? »_

_Elle tapa du pied comme un enfant et fit « Sérieusement Malefoy, c'est tout ce que tu as entendu ? Tu me rends folle ! Parfois je crois que je te déteste ! Vraiment, vraiment je te déteste ! »_

_Il sourit et répondit « Oh stupide petite chose, je sais que tu me déteste mais je t'aime ». Il toucha son visage, rigola et rajouta « Je peux sortir tout seul. Au revoir Granger. »_

_Même si il n'y avait personne pour la voir, elle tapa une nouvelle fois du pied et retourna à son bureau. _

_._

_.  
_

Hermione arriva à son bureau juste quand Anthony arrivait lui aussi. Il lui demanda « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, nous devons aller bien parce que je dois être prête pour un débat, et j'ai une élection à gagner. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle souriait. Ils allèrent dans le bureau d'Hermione et elle lui raconta tout à propos du week-end, avec Blaise, et Drago et tous les détails sordides.

Il lui dit « Toutes choses considérées, tu as fait le bon choix de mettre ta relation de côté jusqu'à ce que l'élection soir terminée. Et le ne laisse pas reprendre le dessus. Je vais organiser une nouvelle conférence aujourd'hui et faire savoir aux médias que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. En fait, ca sortira aujourd'hui. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est un bon point pour l'honnêteté et ça pourrait même te faire gagner de la sympathie, et encore mieux, nous allons l'annoncer avant de lui laisser une chance de le faire. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as toujours ton discours ? »

« Anthony, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer publiquement pour moi. » Soupira-t-elle

« Ce sera pour moi aussi, tu sais. » Il lui sourit en retour. Il l'enlaça et dit « C'est quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps, et pour nous deux. Ca va aller Hermione. Nous pouvons gagner ce truc, et dans le long terme, n'est ce pas ce qui est important ? »

Alors qu'Hermione resta dans sa chaude étreinte, elle s'interrogea sur cette déclaration. Etait-ce ce qui était important ? L'était-ce ?

* * *

Et voilà. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, parce que c'est un chapitre de transition et qu'il ne fait partie de mes préfèrés. Mais bref

Qui veut se faire peloter par Drago dans une cage d'escalier et pendant une réunion ?

Bisous


	16. Chapter 16

Hello. Me voici au rendez-vous pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre d'Une Élection Très Spéciale. L'histoire suit son cours et je vous remercie tous d'être fidèles au poste chaque semaine. Je ne suis que la traductrice mais c'est du travail de traduire et vos reviews sont une vraie récompense !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JK Rowling** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Manon **: Lol, merci pour la review même si tu n'avais rien de spécial à dire ^^

**Amel** : Je pense qu'on serait nombreuses à se battre pour Drago xD Voici la suite.

.

**Warning** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Hermione apprend que Drago fait vraiment des coups bas**

.

« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, aidez-moi ! » Murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle était en face du miroir, dans les toilettes des bureaux de Malefoy, et elle venait juste de s'asperger d'eau froide. Elle avait envie d'hurler de frustration. Peut-être que si elle hurlait, quelqu'un penserait qu'elle était blessée et qu'ils la laisseraient plus facilement.

Mais encore, probablement pas.

Elle avait passé tous les instants où elle était éveillée, durant les deux derniers jours, à se préparer pour ce débat et pour les questions des journalistes. Elle avait tellement eu peur que Malefoy se montre inopinément et qu'il la rende encore plus nerveuse ces deux derniers jours, qu'elle était de nouveau allée chez ses parents. Elle savait qu'il savait où ils vivaient mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se montrerait là-bas, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait presque souhaité qu'il le fasse.

Il y eu un coup à la porte. Hermione jeta un regard circulaire dans les toilettes. Elle était la seule personne et il y avait cinq cabinets vides. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un frapperait à la porte d'un lieu de commodités public ? Il y eu un autre coup. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement. Harry Potter était à l'extérieur. Elle le tira dans les toilettes par sa chemise, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et sauta dans ses bras.

« OH, Harry, aide-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Comment ? » Demanda-t-il, gardant ses pieds au sol. « Est-ce qu'il y a un plombier maléfique qui t'attaque ? »

.

Avant qu'elle ai pu répondre à sa stupide question, une autre personne frappa à la porte. Elle s'écria « Bon Dieu. » Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte et Anthony était devant. Elle l'attrapa et le tira lui aussi à l'intérieur.

« Hermione, est-ce tu es presque prête ? » Interrogea-t-il

Elle commença à faire les cents pas et dit « Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Ça ne va pas bien se passer, je le sais simplement. »

« Je connais une autre chose qui ne va pas bien se passer, Hermione. » Commença Harry. Elle se tourna pour le regarder « Si la presse attrape Anthony et moi, dans les toilettes des femmes avec toi, tu pourrais avoir un tas d'explications à faire, particulièrement parce qu'Anthony vient juste de révéler ses préférences sexuelles à la presse, hier. »

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Anthony, le poussa fortement des deux mains sur la poitrine et s'écria « Pourquoi avais-tu a faire ça avant le débat ? »

«C'est mieux que pendant. » Rit-il, « Allez, on doit y aller. »

Un autre coup à la porte.

.

« Sérieusement ! » Fit Hermione « Peu importe qui c'est, dit lui de dégager, sauf si c'est une femme authentique. Je dois utiliser les toilettes avant le débat. » Hermione marcha vers un des cabinets et s'assit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y aller donc il n'y avait pas de raison de baisser ses collants et sa culotte. Elle s'assit là, sur la lunette des toilettes et elle entendit rapidement des voix étouffées. Elle entendit Anthony et Harry se dire au revoir. Elle les entendit partir. Elle entendit l'eau couler. Elle entendit quelqu'un se sécher les mains. Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle entendit le son de pas sur le sol carrelé. Elle entendit les pas s'arrêter droit devant sa porte. Elle se pencha à la taille et vit deux chaussures noires d'homme, sous la porte.

Elle se redressa et devint encore plus tendue. Était-ce un journaliste ? Était-ce un homme qui voulait lui faire du mal ? Était-ce le plombier maléfique dont Harry l'avait mise en garde, ou pire, était-ce… ? »

« Salut Granger. » Fit Drago alors qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes et la regardait en dessous de la porte du cabinet.

« Drago Malefoy, je pourrais être en train d'utiliser les commodités là maintenant. » Réprimanda-t-elle

« Oui, eh bien, je devais saisir ma chance et si tu m'avais fait un petit spectacle, ça aurait été pour le mieux. Écoute, j'ai soudoyé, je veux dire, j'ai demandé à Anthony et Potty de nous laisser seuls pendant un moment, parce que j'ai besoin de te parler en privé. Puis-je me relever du sol ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il la surprit lorsqu'il entra dans le cabinet, et la repoussa pour qu'il puisse verrouiller à nouveau la porte. « Seigneur, les toilettes des femmes par ici sont en effet vraiment bien. Peut-être que je dorlote trop mes employées. » Dit-il alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Hermione ricana et fit « Oui, papier toilettes triple épaisseur, tu les gâtes tellement, on arrête pas le progrès. Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

« Toi. » Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et la tira vers lui. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était "s'il te plait, pas maintenant".

.

.

_Assise seule sur un banc du parc, durant un après-midi d'automne, frissonnant parce que le soleil se cachait derrière de sombres nuages gris, Hermione Granger se sentait triste et seule. Elle avait encore rompu avec Anthony, elle espérait que c'était pour la dernière fois. Elle s'était fait crier dessus par son chef parce qu'IL lui avait donné les mauvaises dates pour des réunions, et quand elle avait programmé les réunions aux dates qu'IL lui avait donné, et qui étaient fausses, il lui avait dit que c'était SON travail en tant que SON assistante de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et pas ce qu'il disait. Quoi ? Pire, le Ministre s'était mit du côté de Malefoy et avait levé l'embargo de commerce pour lequel il avait insisté, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout son département l'avait également blamée pour ça, parce qu'après tout, elle était proche du Ministre et elle aurait du prévoir que cela allait arriver, et oh oui, n'était-elle pas amie avec Malefoy ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, n'est ce pas ?_

_De plus, elle n'était pas une putain de voyante ! Elle n'avait même pas une putain de boule de crystal. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, elle ne savait pas tout !_

_Néanmoins, elle avait quitté le travail tôt, feignant un mal de tête qui était à présent devenu réalité. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, dans son petit cottage qui était nu parce qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas décoré avec autre chose qu'un lit et une chaise, elle avait décidé de venir dans ce parc, manger quelques biscuits, boire un chocolat chaud et se complaire, se complaire, se complaire dans son chagrin._

_.  
_

_Elle était seule._

_Aussi stupide qu'il était de l'admettre, elle l'était. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se remettre avec Anthony. Elle était seule. Ses amis étaient tout le temps occupés, ainsi que ses parents. Elle l'était aussi mais plus par désespoir que par necessité. Elle n'avait même pas quelqu'un à qui confier ses problèmes._

_Elle commença à casser son dernier biscuit en morceaux pour les jeter aux pigeons, lorsqu'elle vit une paire de chaussures noires. Chaussures d'homme. Elle leva la tête et vit Drago Malefoy. Sans dire un autre mot, elle jeta le reste du biscuit au sol, laissa son sac à main sur le banc, se leva et sans prévenir, jeta ses bras autour de son cou._

_Il était stupéfait. Il lui tapota le dos et de surprise, lui dit « Est-ce que c'est mon cadeau de remise de diplôme tant attendu ? Parce que je voudrais te rappeler que je t'ai offert un baiser. »_

_Elle commença à pleurer. Elle enleva ses bras de son cou mais resta plantée devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et enfoui sa tête dans le revers de son manteau. Il arrêta de faire semblant de lui tapoter le dos et jeta ses deux bras autour d'elle. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Granger ? » Babilla-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Elle ne pouvait pas articuler pourquoi elle passait une mauvaise journée, c'était juste que parfois, certaines journées n'étaient pas aussi agréable que les autres, et donc qu'elle pleurait. Fin de l'histoire. Elle continua de pleurer et il continua de la tenir. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils récoltèrent quelques regards étranges des passants. Ils leur dit « Circulez les gens, il n'y a rien à voir ici, juste une femme hystérique. »_

_Cela la fit sourire et elle souleva la tête. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas de lui et se rassit sur le banc. Elle essuya les larmes de ses joues. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as encore rompu avec ton stupide petit ami ? »_

_« Et … » commenca-t-elle, reniflant_

_« Okay, et tu as eu une mauvaise journée au travail… »Continua-t-il_

_« Et… »Fit-elle encore une fois._

_« Et tu as décidé que tu voulais vraiment ce biscuit que tu as jeté pour les oiseaux parce que pétite de chocolats est ton préféré, mais tu ne peux pas aller manger par terre. » Il luttait pour trouver. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre "et"_

_« Et… »_

_« Un autre et ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête « Ok, laisse-moi refléchir. Oh, je l'ai, et tu viens juste de réaliser que tes chaussures ne vont vraiment pas avec ta jupe. »_

_« C'est vrai. » sourit-elle_

_Elle tendit les jambes pour les soulever du sol et qu'elle puisse ainsi regarder ses chaussures. Il dit « Ce ne sont pas les plus belles chaussures du monde mais elles ne sont pas si mal. Pas de quoi pleurer en tout cas. »_

_« Je crois que non.» dit-elle avec un petit sourire « J'ai vraiment eu une journée pourrie. Mon chef m'a crié dessus, toute l'équipe est contre moi parce que je n'ai pas anticipé le ralliement du Ministre de la Magie à tes côtés, Anthony et moi avons encore rompu et je ne peux même pas aller chez moi et m'apitoyer dans ma propre maison, comme une personne normale parce que je vis là-bas depuis presque cinq mois et je n'ai même pas un canapé. Je n'ai pas le temps d'acheter quoi que ce soit » Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête vers ses chaussures. Elle réalisa finalement qu'il y avait seulement un instant, elle s'était jetée au coup de son ancien ennemi. « J'espère que je n'ai pas mit de morve sur ta veste. Désolée pour ça. » Dit-elle_

_Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda sa veste. Il pointa un endroit et s'exclama « Est-ce que c'est une crotte de nez ? » Elle se pencha en avant et regarda à l'endroit qu'il pointait. Il amena son index à son nez et le tordit doucement « Je t'ai eue » Fit-il. Il rirent tout les deux. « Allons faire du shopping Granger. T'acheter un canapé ou un truc. Le shopping fait tourner la terre et rends les gens heureux. »_

_« Tu dois avoir de l'argent pour aller faire du shopping. » Dit-elle._

_« J'ai beaucoup de ce truc. » Fit-il_

_« Pas moi. » se lamenta-t-elle« Ce qui est une autre raison de pleurer, j'en ai bien peur. »_

_« Empruntes m'en un peu. » Répondit-il « Strictement un prêt bien sur. » Ajouta-t-il_

_« Eh bien, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça, mais, j'ai ça. » Dit-elle. Elle sortit une carte en plastique de son sac à main._

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« C'est la carte de crédit de mon père. Ma mère me l'a donnée la semaine dernière lorsqu'elle a vu que je n'avais rien dans ma maison. Elle m'a dit de me lâcher et de prendre tout ce que je voulais mais je me sentais trop coupable pour le faire. »_

_« A quel point te sens-tu coupable maintenant ? » Interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin_

_« Pas coupable du tout Malefoy. Allons faire du shopping sur la carte de mon père. » Elle se leva, rit, et il lui offrit son bras. Elle le prit, jeta ses déchets dans la poubelle et ils descendirent le trottoir, ensemble. »_

_._

_.  
_

Drago ce n'est pas le bon moment là. Je suis morte de trac à cause du débat, et quelqu'un pourrait entrer » Implora-t-elle. Il commença à embrasser son visage, avec de petits, doux baisers.

Il lui dit : « Nous » baiser « sommes en sécurité » un autre baiser « la porte » baiser, baiser « est magiquement scellée » baiser, baiser, baiser.

La gorge d'Hermione ronronna et elle se sentit fondre. Il continua sa myriade de baiser sur son visage et son cou, sa main gauche tenait son dos et il la pressa contre le mur du petit cabinet de toilette. Sa main droite descendit et baissa sa jupe. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu soyeux de ses bas il murmura : « S'il te plait dis-moi que ce ne sont PAS des collants. »

« Ca en est. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Il embrassa le creux de sa gorge, écartant son chemisier avec sa main. Il ramena ses deux mains pour déboutonner son chemiser et lui dit « Granger, ils font ces jolies choses qui s'appellent porte-jarretelles et bas. Essaie-les une fois. Je pourrait même avoir pitié de toi et t'en acheter. Il sont beaucoup moins encombrants. Ils ne se mettent pas sur le chemin ». Il tendit la main et retira la veste d'Hermione de ses épaules et l'accrocha à la clenche de la porte. Il enleva ensuite le chemiser qu'il venait juste de déboutonner. Puis il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au dessus des deux autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de le repousser.

« Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas ces putains de collants, on aurait eu un petit coup rapide, mais comme ils sont là, nous allons devoir le faire totalement. » dit-il d'une voix basse, alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise et qu'il l'étendait au dessus de la porte.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et elle s'écria « Non Malefoy, pas maintenant, je suis morte de trac ! »

« Ca va te détendre. » Répondit-il. Il malaxa ses seins par-dessus son soutien gorge et embrassa son décolleté ample.

« Ca fait du bien. » Dit-elle

« Bien sur que ça fait du bien » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il se tourna, sortit sa baguette de sa veste et s'exclama « Au revoir collants. Attend, une fois que je les aurais fait disparaitre, je ne pourrais pas utiliser la magie pour les ramener. Tu n'as pas d'affection particulière pour cette paire de collants n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. » S'écria-t-elle. Elle prit la baguette de Drago et fit dsparaitre ses propre collants avant de dire « Arrête de parler autant ! »

Il remonta une des jambes d'Hermione autour de sa hanche et cogna des hanches contre elle. Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. « Putain, tu as toujours ta culotte. Pourquoi faire disparaitre une chose et pas l'autre. » S'exclama-t-il

« Celle-là s'enlève facilement et je pourrais en avoir besoin plus tard ». Répliqua-t-elle, sa jambe toujours contre sa hanche.

« Je pense que tu pourrais gagner le débat si tu ne la remets pas. Ca pourrait me distraire. » Dit-il, poussant l'un des bonnets de soutien gorge pour embrasser son mamelon.

« Je préférerais juste l'enlever. » Répondit-elle. Ses mains parcouraient son torse et elle lui mordit le cou.

« Je dis juste que ce serait une victoire plus facile pour toi. » Marmonna-t-il, sa bouche occupée avec sa poitrine. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge.

« Pouvons-nous commencer notre débat maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oh oui. » Répondit-il. Il tendit la main et retira sa culotte. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, la fit glisser et la jeta au sol avec sa culotte. Bientôt, elle fut totalement nue devant lui, sans compter ses chaussures. Elle tendit la main dans son pantalon ouvert et commença à caresser son pénis. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se montrait si entreprenante. Il rejeta sa tête blonde en arrière, elle tapa le mur du cabinet et il haleta.

Elle tira et caressa ensuite de haut en bas. Elle tira sur son pantalon et il s'échoua autour de ses chevilles. Elle tira sur son boxer et tandis qu'une main caressait son érection, son autre main s'en alla en dessous et massa ses bourses. Il cogna sa tête contre le mur encore et encore. « Stop Granger. » Il gémit encore « Vraiment, stop. » Répéta-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Merlin, femme, n'arrête pas. Désolé, je n'étais pas conscient de mes protestations. Pour des références futures, quand tu as tes mains ou n'importe quelle autre partie de ton anatomie sur mon membre, et que je crie des choses comme " non " et "stop ", je veux dire " oui " et " continue ", d'accord ? » Elle sourit et il sourit après elle et il l'embrassa ardemment alors qu'elle continuait sa tâche précédente. Il se sentit obligé de faire de même et il la doigta (1) jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit humide et prête.

Lorsqu'il fut long, dur et prêt à exploser, il retira ses mains de lui et les plaça au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il lui dit de s'accrocher au mur. Elle remit ses mains en haut du mur du cabinet. Il la souleva au dessus de ses hanches et la rabaissa sur son membre, ses mains serrées autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra fortement et elle lâcha le mur. Elle du s'accrocher aux épaules de Drago pour se soutenir. Il continua ses assauts et elle s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

« Est-ce que je suis trop lourde ? » Demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle

« S'il te plait, ne parle pas pendant l'amour, c'est irritant. » Grogna-t-il

« Tu es en train de parler. » Dit-elle avant de gémir.

« Je pointe juste le fait que tu es en train de parler. » dit-il. Il gémit.

« Mais pourquoi toi tu peux » Elle prit une grande inspiration « parler » petit cri « et pas moi » trois petites expirations « aussi » ? »

« HERMIONE, s'il te plait ferme-la ! » Dit-il alors qu'il venait.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne aussi et vit même des étoiles. Ils s'accrochèrent à l'autre, poitrines qui se soulevaient rapidement, en sueur, collants et totalement épuisés. Il prit sa baguette, les nettoya tout les deux et lui donna ensuite ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet, et la laissa carrément ouverte alors qu'ils s'habillaient tout les deux.

Il dit finalement : « Est-ce que c'était ton plan pour gagner le débat, me rendre tout fatigué et excité ? »

« Excuse-moi Malefoy » Dit-elle en boutonnant son chemisier. « Tu étais excité pour commencer ça ou bien cela ne serait pas arrivé. Tu es entré ici et tu as commencé tout ça, et franchement, j'ai habituellement besoin d'une sieste après l'amour, alors je dirais que tu as utilisé ça à ton avantage. Je vais probablement m'endormir là-bas, sur l'estrade. »

Il se pencha vers elle alors qu'il resserrait sa cravata et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire « Mince, tu as découvert mon plan. »

Elle prit sa joue en coupe et lui dit « Vas-y doucement avec moi là-bas Malefoy. »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est un combat et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme juste parce que je couche avec toi. » Fit-il

« Et parce que tu m'aimes ? » Dit-elle sérieusement. Elle attendit sa réponse.

« Putain Granger, n'essaye pas de me faire du chantage affectif. » Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et continua « Je te vois là-bas. » Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et regarda en arrière. Elle était retournée dans le cabinet, la porte fermée. Il revint sur ses pas et toqua « Est-ce que tu fais pipi ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle doucement. Il pensa que ce " non " sonnait triste.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il. Il posa ses mains sur la porte « Je n'userais d'aucune cochonnerie contre toi si je peux l'éviter, je te le promet. Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas le faire, au moins. » Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il continua « Granger, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? »

« Je t'aime aussi Malefoy. J'espère que je peux aussi te croire. »

« J'espère aussi. » Acquiesça-t-il. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit un petit sourire triste

« Ce serait mieux que je sorte le premier, je te vois sur l'estrade. »

Il sortit et elle retourna en face du miroir. Elle le regarda une fois de plus et répéta « Aidez-moi. »

.

.

_Drago raccompagna Hermione chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et posa ses paquets. Les mains de Drago étaient également pleines et il posa les sacs qu'il portait sur le sol, près des siens. Il regarda autour de lui et dit « Je pense que le canapé que tu as acheté sera vraiment bien dans cette pièce. »_

_« Ainsi que les chaises que tu m'as poussée à acheter. Merci de m'avoir aidée jusqu'à la porte. » Dit-elle. Elle resta près de la porte ouverte et il le prit comme une invitation à partir. Il ne voulait pas forcer sa chance. Elle ne lui avait pas dit une fois qu'elle le détestait aujourd'hui et il aimait ça._

_Il alla jusqu'à la porte et en franchi le seuil. « Je te verrais un de ces jours Granger. Passe une bonne après-midi. Tu n'as pas dit une seule fois que tu me détestais aujourd'hui. » Dit-il._

_« Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas donné de raisons de le faire, et tu n'as pas dit une fois que tu m'aimais aujourd'hui. » Répliqua-t-elle en riant._

_Il se pencha vers elle et fit « Le seul fait que je ne l'ai pas dit ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas vrai. »_

_Elle se pencha également et répliqua « Moi non plus. »_

_Il rit et lui dit « Voilà une manière de gâcher mon après-midi, Granger. Je suppose que je devrais répondre ma réponse habituelle mais au lieu de ça, je vais sauver les meubles et dire, adieu. »_

_« Bye Malefoy. » Elle ferma la porte et commença à défaire ses sacs, heureuse de ses achats et de la compagnie qu'elle avait eue aujourd'hui._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione gérait la plupart des questions avec aisance. Jusqu'ici, rien n'était très difficile et elle semblait bien préparée. Elle faisait ses remarques, et il faisait ensuite les siennes. Elle exposait ses plans, il faisait une courte réfutation et elle faisait ensuite la même chose pour lui. L'animateur commença à poser les questions écrites à l'avance et jusque là, elle y répondit avec facilité. Ils ouvrirent ensuite le débat aux questions aléatoires des journaliste et ensuite, les choses devinrent un peu compliquée.

La première question était à propos de l'annonce d'Anthony. Elle dit juste que sa vie personnelle et la vie personnelle de ses amis était juste ça "personnelle" et qu'elle espérait que tout le monde respecterait ça. Quand le même journaliste demanda à Drago ce qu'il pensait de toute cette chose, il rit et dit « Franchement, j'ai toujours su qu'il était gay. J'ai eu des comptes rendus de mon camp, selon quoi leur relation était fausse depuis le début. Je sais qu'ils rompaient constamment pendant des années. »

Le journalise demanda « Pensez-vous qu'elle savait qu'il était gay ? Pensez-vous qu'elle l'utilisait pour peut-être cacher ses propres tendances sexuelles, ou peut-être pour cacher le fait qu'elle est seule ? »

Drago sourit au journaliste, regarda Hermione et dit « A mon avis, je ne suis pas sure de comment quelqu'un ne peut pas avoir su que son partenaire de huit ans était gay. Je veux dire, si ils n'étaient pas incapable de faire semblant de sortir ensemble, alors je suis sur qu'elle aurait du connaitre ses préférences. Quant-au fait qu'elle soit lesbienne, eh bien » il jeta un œil vers elle « Pour autant que je le sache, elle ne sort avec personne en ce moment, au moins personne qu'elle ne connait » Il sentait que ça allait dans le bon sens. Il sentait même qu'il avait dit la vérité, même si elle le connaissait un peu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, le journaliste sourit, et bientôt, les autres journalistes levaient leur mains. "Pourquoi as-t-il dit ça ?" Se demanda-t-elle. Hermione bouillonnait. Sans attendre une autre question, elle dit « Je peux garantir que je ne savais pas qu'Anthony était gay, mais en tant qu'amie proche, je le supporte totalement. Si j'étais lesbienne, je n'aurais pas honte de le dire, donc vous pouvez rester assurés que je ne le suis pas. Oui, Anthony et moi avons souvent rompu pendant des années, mais il n'y avait là aucune duplicité. Nous n'étions juste pas compatibles, pour des raisons évidentes, maintenant que j'y pense. N'êtes vous pas tous d'accord ? » Elle sourit et rit. La majorité de l'assemblée applaudit et rit avec elle.

Drago regarda vers elle et ricana. "Elle est forte" pensa-t-il.

« Miss Granger, par ici. » Fit un journaliste. Elle hocha la tête vers l'homme. « Beaucoup de gens pensent que vous utilisez vos liens avec Harry Potter et avec le Ministre de la Magie actuel pour pousser votre carrière, et que nous n'auriez vraiment pas du être considérée pour le poste en premier lieu. En fait, le Ministre ne devait-il pas juste vous donner le poste juste avant que Monsieur Malefoy jette son pavé dans la mare ? » Demanda-t-il

« C'est insensé Mark. Vous me connaissez depuis des années. Vous savez que je travaille dur et que je ne me servirais jamais de mes amis ou de mes relations pour pousser ma carrière. Je suis ici uniquement grâce au mérite. »

Drago rit. Il s'exclama « Oui Mark, uniquement le mérite, excepté... : demandez lui comment elle a obtenu son poste actuel de Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, quand son chef s'est retiré, bien qu'il y ai eu un vaste nombre de personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées et avec plus d'ancienneté. Demandez-lui. Ou demandez-moi, je connais assez bien l'histoire. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux. Il n'allait pas oser raconter cette histoire, c'est ce pas ?

* * *

(1) Je suis consciente que ce terme est assez vulgaire, ce n'est pas un terme que j'affectionne particulièrement mais bon, comment traduire autrement "he fingered her" c'est assez explicite ^^

Bref, donc sans la série faisons l'amour dans un lieu public, après les toilettes du restaurant, je demande les toilettes des bureaux de la société de Drago. Ils sont grave xD

Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai adoré le flash back, quand ils sont dans le parc c'est trop mignon, et j'ai trop aimé quand il lui attrape le nez et qu'il lui dit "je t'ai eue" xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bisous bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir ! Nous sommes toujours dimanche mais je vous présente quand même mes excuses de poster si tard. Désolée !

Trêve de bavardages : now, chapitre !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Vera Bennett** : lol, surtout qu'Hermione n'est pas vraiment plus détendue après coup xD

**Amel **: Merci beaucoup. Oui le doigter moi non plus ce n'est pas l'acte en lui même qui m'a déplu mais disons que si ca avait été mon histoire à moi, j'aurais plutôt écrit "il entra un doigt en elle" que "il la doigta" parce que c'est vraiment cru et pas très joli ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Drago dit à Hermione qu'il la déteste, il la déteste vraiment, vraiment **

.**  
**

_« Qu'est ce que vous préparez Hermione ? » Demanda Monsieur Spine alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'embrasure de la porte._

_Hermione, qui avait travaillé jusque tard, pensait qu'elle était toute seule dans le bureau, et fut surprise lorsque son chef lui parla. Elle était dans la salle de conférence de son département, en train de travailler sur une proposition que le Ministre allait présenter au Magenmagot le jour suivant, et elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée, mais elle voulait être sure que tout était parfait avec la proposition._

_« Oh, Mr Spine, vous m'avez fait peur. Je suis en train de travailler sur la proposition du Ministre Weasley pour une nouvelle loi destinée à protéger les Nés-Modlus contre les discriminations dans le monde du travail. Je veux que tout soit en place, pour que tout se passe bien pour lui demain. »_

_« Oui, eh bien, il est très tard, vous devriez rentrer. Je vais ranger ici. » Dit-il. Il remarqua un des parchemins sur lesquels Hermione avait travaillé et fit « Travail très minutieux Hermione, vous devriez être fière. Je sais que vous avez travaillé dur dessus. »_

_« C'est proche et cher à mon cœur, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus ravie que Percy essaye de mettre en place une loi anti discrimination contre les Nés-Moldus. » Répondit-elle_

_« Etant un né-moldu, je ressens la même chose. » Dit-il avec un sourire . « Mais vous avez travaillé dessus pendant des semaines et c'est l'heure de rentrer chez vous. C'est parfait comme ça. »_

_« Savez-vous à quelle heure il va présenter cela ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu, l'heure avait changée deux fois. » Dit-elle en se levant et en arrangeant ses dossiers_

_« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu, c'était à huit heures, je crois. » Dit-il_

_« Etes-vous sure que c'est à huit heure ? Je pensais vraiment que ça avait été rechangé à dix heures. » Fit-elle_

_Il la regarda, perdu pendant un moment et fit « Je savais que c'était à dix heures au début, et peut-être que mon grand âge me fait oublier, mais je suis absolument sur que cela a été changé à huit heures ? Cependant, si vous dites que c'est dix heures, vous avez probablement raison. Maintenant, allez vous reposer et puisque la réunion n'est pas avant dix heures, dormez demain, mais ne soyez pas ici plus tard qu'à huit heure et demie, d'accord ? Maintenant donnez moi les papiers, et j'irai les déposer au bureau de Percy, comme ça, nous serons sur qu'il les verra demain. »_

_« Ca semble être un bon plan, et je suis très fatiguée. » Admit-elle. Elle ramassa tout les papiers et dit « Mais je crois que je vais prendre ces papiers avec moi, et juste les vérifier une dernière fois. Je les rapporterais demain avant la réunion. Je le promet. »_

_« Donnez-les moi. Ca ne me pose pas de probème de passer les déposer à son bureau. Je vous ai dit que c'était bien. Allez au lit. » Insista-t-il_

_Elle commença à lui tendre les papiers mais soudainement elle eu une pensée troublante. Et si il essayait de s'attribuer toute la gloire de son travail ? Elle sourit et dit « Je me sentirais vraiment mieux si je pouvais les vérifier une dernière fois. Je les rapporterais au plus tard à 8h30, ce qui donnera largement de temps à Percy avant la réunion de 10h00. » Il hocha la tête et elle rentra chez elle et alla au lit._

_.  
_

_Elle arriva au Ministère à 8h30. Aussitôt qu'elle arriva dans le département, elle put dire que quelque chose clochait. Un de ses collègue vint vers elle et lui dit « Mon Dieu Hermione, où étais-tu ? »_

_« Chez moi. » Dit-elle, confuse. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'homme._

_« Mr Spine est d'une humeur massacrante. Le Ministre de la Magie est allé présenter la loi anti discrimination contre les nés-moldus au Magenmagot ce matin, à 8h00, et Mr Spine était censé donner tout les papiers au Ministre hier soir, mais il a dit que tu les avais emmenés chez toi et qu'il n'avait pas pu les donner à Percy, et Percy ne pouvait pas présenter sa proposition. La réunion à déjà commencé et il est donc trop tard pour l'interrompre maintenant. Il a également dit que tu lui avais dit que l'heure de la réunion avait changé de 8h00 à 10h00. La proposition va maintenant devoir être remise et elle ne pourra pas être présentée avant la prochaine session, dans trois mois ! »_

_Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche « NON ! J'ai travaillé jusqu'à onze heure la nuit dernière et tout les papiers étaient prêts. Mr Spine voulait les apporter au bureau de Percy la nuit dernière mais je les ai prit chez moi. Je pensais que je pourrais lui donner ici et qu'il aurait du temps ! je pensais également que l'heure avait vraiment été encore changée. Ils l'avaient déjà changée deux fois. Il m'a dit que c'était à 8h00 mais je lui ai dit que non ! »_

_« Eh bien, tu avais tord et je suppose que puisque tu as donné la mauvaise heure à Mr Spine, il rejette l'entière faute sur toi. Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de donner les papiers au Ministre ce matin, et alors qu'il attendait que tu arrives avec les papiers, la session avait déjà commencé. Il est plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il dit qu'il va tous nous virer ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller dire à Percy ce qui est vraiment arrivé. » La prévint son collègue. _

_Hermione se précipita dans le hall et rentra droit dans nul autre que Percy « Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné les papiers ? »_

_« Je l'ai fait, je veux dire, Mr Spine voulait te les donner la nuit dernière, mais je les ai emmené chez moi pour les vérifier une dernière fois ! Oh Percy, tout est de ma faute ! Je les ai emmené chez moi-même après que Mr Spine ai dit que nous devrions les poser dans ton bureau hier soir. Si nous avions fait cela, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème que je lui donne la mauvaise heure ! C'est ma faute ! Il m'a également dit que la session était à huit heure et je lui ai dit que c'était dix ! Percy, je suis tellement désolée ! » S'écria Hermione d'un ton désespéré._

_Percy lui sourit et dit « Je peux clairement voir que tu es désolée, mais Howard aurait quand même du me déposer les papiers hier soir. Il est le chef, et au final, c'est sa responsabilité. Il à travaillé en tant que mon sous-sécrétaire d'Etat pendant dix ans. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas donné le dossier et je n'ai pas pu les regarder, mais maintenant, je n'ai pas à me presser puisque nous ne pouvons pas le présenter avant trois autres mois. » Percy attrapa son bras et l'emmena près du mur avant de lui dire à voix basse « Il a dit qu'il t'avait dit que l'heure de la réunion était à huit heure tapantes et que tu as discuté ce fait et que tu lui as dit que c'était dix heures. Il pense que tu l'as fait exprès parce que tu veux son poste. »_

_Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Mr Spine, bien qu'il soit parfois un tyran, avait toujours semblé être un homme honnête et franc, et maintenant il avait des problème et tout était de sa faute ! Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle voulait le saboter ? _

_Percy fit « Il a demandé la permission de te virer après tout ça. »_

_« Je suis virée ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Non, je lui ai dit que je devais te parler avant. » Fit Percy. « Laisse-moi aller lui parler, seul, et je verrais si je peux le calmer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois virée. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et tu es jeune alors crois-moi, cela ne sera pas la dernière. Ecoute, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est un travail solide et je ferais cette loi, ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps, c'est tout. »_

_Hermione ne put qu'hocher la tête « Rentre chez toi maintenant Hermione. Je te contacterai plus tard d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas. Howard est en colère mais sa colère ne durera pas. »_

_.  
_

_Hermione fit ce que le Ministre lui avait demandé mais après quelques heures, elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle se sentit obligée de retourner au Ministère. Elle retourna à son département, lorsqu'elle rentra dans Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait six mois depuis qu'ils avaient fait du shopping ensemble, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis alors elle était en quelque sorte surprise de le voir. _

_Il lui sourit et dit « Tu es là pour causer encore plus de problèmes Granger ? »_

_« Pardon ? » Fit-elle_

_« J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait. » Dit-il alors qu'il pointait un doigt vers elle _

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Tu as fait renvoyer Mr Spine juste pour pouvoir récupérer son poste, espèce de petite chose futée. Tu vas être la plus jeune Sous-Sécrétaire d'Etat qu'il y ai jamais eu. » dit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, bras pliés et un air suffisant sur le visage._

_« Où as-tu eu ton information ? » Demanda-t-elle, angoissée. « Percy a viré Howard ? »_

_« Comme si tu ne le savais pas, et j'ai mes sources. » Dit-il « Et elles me disent des choses. Spine est parti il y a plus d'une heure. Je suis venu ici pour te féliciter. »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait virer ! » S'écria Hermione désespérée. « Pourquoi Percy l'aurait viré ? » Elle s'appuya contre le mur, près de lui. « Il a dit à Percy qu'il voulait me virer, parce que je lui ai donné la mauvaise heure pour la session du Magenmagot, mais Percy m'a dit de ne pas m'inquièter, que je ne perdrais pas mon travail, mais pourquoi le virer ? Je dois aller parler à Percy, lui faire comprendre que si quelqu'un perd son travail après tout ça, ça devrait être moi, pas Mr Spine ! »_

_« Alors c'est vrai ? Toi et tes relations ont sauvées ta peau ! » S'exclama Drago. Il frappa et mains et dit « Putain Granger. Tu es sournoise n'est ce pas ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour avancer, je suppose. Je devrais t'engager pour travailler pour moi. Mais toujours, comment es-tu passée de presque virée à faire virer ton chef ? »_

_« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » Dit-il en tapant du pied. Elle couru à son bureau, avec Drago à ses talons. Lorsqu'elle entra, tout le monde la regarda. Certaines personnes lui firent des petits sourires tristes, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient en colère. Elle alla vers le bureau de Mr Spine, et vit que son nom avait déjà été peint sur la porte. Elle couru directement au bureau de Percy. _

_.  
_

_Quand elle sortit du bureau e Percy, Drago était toujours là, l'attendant._

_« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? » Cracha-t-elle _

_« Oh, je suis là pour m'amuser, Miss la Sous Sécretaire d'Etat du Ministre de la Magie. » Rit-il._

_Elle le poussa et cria « LA FERME ! »_

_« Comment tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Il a apparemment dit au Ministre que c'était de sa faute si le dossier ne lui était pas arrivé, et que si il le lui avait apporté hier soir, comme il l'avait prévu alors l'heure de la réunion n'aurait pas eu d'importance, parce que Percy aurait été prêt. Il a prit tout le blame et le Ministre l'a cru, et il a été licencié, parce que Percy a dit que quelqu'un devait y passer. Il a dit qu'il s'assurerait que Howard ai sa retraite entière. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tout cela arrive, et j'ai dit à Percy que je ne voulais même pas le poste mais il a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, parce qu'il ne fait confiance à personne d'autre, et que Mr Spine a même suggéré que je prenne le poste. »_

_« Peu importe. » Dit-il « Fait sonner ça comme quelque chose de noble et tout. Je pense que tu as orchestré toute la chose ! L'ambition n'est pas un sale mot, Granger. C'est bien d'être ambitieux ! C'est plus que bien, c'est normal. »_

_Hermione se retourna et fit « Je ne suis pas ambitieuse ! C'est la vérité Malefoy. J'aurais du être virée, pas lui. »_

_« Ecoute Granger, je pense que c'est admirable de ta part de vouloir prendre le blâme, mais tu méritais ce poste. Maintenant, arrête de faire la petite souris et montre moi à quel point tu peux être féroce quand tu veux. » Taquina Drago « Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »_

_« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. J'ai juste fait mon travail ! J'ai bossé dur et dit la vérité : j'ai fait une enorme erreur et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai été récompensée pour ça. » Dit-elle._

_« Bla bla, que c'est ennuyeux ! je suis en train de perdre mon admiration pour toi secondes après secondes. Admets juste que tu as travaillé dur pour obtenir le poste de ce connard ! » S'exclama-t-il._

_« Oh, je me fiche que tu me croies ou non, Malefoy, alors peu importe. Dégage d'ici ! » Elle pointa un doigt vers les ascenseurs._

_« Sous Secrétaire depuis cinq minutes et ca t'est déjà monté à la tête. » Rit-il._

_Elle le poussa et s'écria « Je te déteste Malefoy ! » Elle retourna à son département, regarda toute son équipe et dit « Bien…apparement je suis le nouveau chef par ici, alors tout le monde va au travail et si vous avez un problème avec moi, voici la porte, vous pouvez partir quand vous le voulez ! » Elle marcha jusqu'à son nouveau bureau et claqua la porte si fort que la fenêtre, ou l'on avait fraichement peint son nom, se fracassa en une centaine de pièces, pour la première de plusieurs fois._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione resta pétrifiée sur l'estrade. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago rapportait cette vieille histoire ? Pensait-il toujours qu'elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre orchestré le licenciement de Mr Spine pour pouvoir voler son travail ? Croyait-il vraiment cela ? Est-ce que tout le monde aussi ?

Elle regarda la mer de journalistes et tout de monde regardait droit ver elle, attendant sa réponse.

Elle dit : « Je ne sais pas à quoi Mr Malefoy fait allusion mais si Mr Malefoy à une histoire à nous raconter, je pense qu'il devrait nous éclairer. Je serais heureuse de l'entendre également, puisque je ne suis pas sure de ce à quoi il fait référence. S'il vous plait Mr Malefoy, développez, nous attendons tous » Elle sourit doucement et se supplia elle-même de rester calme.

Drago fit un sourire en coin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle avait fait quoi que ce soit de perfide ou sournois pour obtenir son poste. Même en racontant l'histoire, il l'avait fait uniquement pour la mettre en rogne. Le fait qu'elle lui ai dit de raconter l'histoire l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il avait espèré qu'elle bégayerait et trébucherait sur les mots, et qu'elle professerait son innoncence avec une telle passion que tout le monde penserait qu'elle avait la conscience coupable et qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. N'était-ce pas charmant ? Toute cette foutue chose se retournait contre lui. Il pensa qu'il pouvait jouer à son jeu alors il dit « Je pense que l'aptitude d'obtenir ce que l'on veut est un trait louable chez un candidat Miss Granger. Ne soyez pas timide. Racontez l'histoire, vous êtes tellement plus éloquente que moi. »

« Mais je ne sais vraiment pas de quelle histoire vous parlez, alors je vous en prie, l'estrade est toute à vous. Si vous avez une histoire à raconter, vous ne devriez pas avoir honte de la raconter. Nous attendons tout. » Répondit-elle.

Il sourit et dit « Je pense juste que le mérite et le travail sont des traits admirables, mais vous savez que l'aide est un deal tout aussi correct, au moins dans votre cas, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? »

Hermione regarda vers les journaliste et dit « Venant du fils du PDG de la Malefoy Global International » elle se tourna pour le regarder et continua « Je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez l'exemple type du travail et du mérite. Est-ce que le fait que ce soit l'entreprise de votre papa à quelque chose à voir avec votre titre de vice président, Mr Malefoy ? »

Tout le monde rit.

Drago eut un ricanement méprisant et décida qu'il serait mieux d'ignorer ses tentatives ? Tout le monde savait déjà que c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu son poste. Il pensa "si elle veut la jouer comme ça…" et dit « C'est juste que certaines personnes feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir un poste ? Je comprend que vous ayez obtenu votre actuelle position de Sous Secrétaire en utilisant votre amitié avec le Ministre Weasley et en orchestrant le licenciement de votre chef. Lui avez-vous ou ne lui avez-vous pas menti à propos de l'heure d'une importante réunion, obtenant par là son expulsion ? » Drago fit un sourire en coin et regarda l'audience, hocha une fois la tête et pensa "et voilà".

« Encore une fois, je ne sais pas où vous obtenez vos faits, mais je n'ai même pas demandé ce poste. En fait, lorsque mon ancien chef à quitté son travail, il a dit au Ministre de me donner une promotion pour que j'obtienne son poste. Pour cette raison, je doute fortement d'avoir orchestré quoi que ce soit pour obtenir son travail, néamoins, maintenant que je l'ai, j'ai travaillé dur ces cinq dernières années pour faire du bon travail pour le Minsitre et tout le monde, et leurs merci sont mes seules récompenses. Contrairement à certaines personnes, Malefoy, je travaille dur pour ce que j'ai. On ne me donne pas les choses. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle croisa les bras.

« Non, vous utilisez seulement votre réputation d'amie d'Harry Potter et de héros de guerre pour obtenir des positions que vous ne méritez même pas. Comment cela se fait que parmi les cinquantes quatre diplômés de votre université, vous avez été la seule à obtenir un stage au Ministère ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les journalistes passèrent tous de Drago à Hermione. C'était comme regarder un match de tennis, à gauche, à droite.

« J'ai postulé pour le stage et je l'ai obtenu. J'avais de bonnes notes et je méritais donc le premier choix pour les stages, et j'ai choisi le Ministère parce que je voulais faire quelque chose de bien » Lanca-t-elle « Comment avez-vous obtenu votre travail ? Est-ce papa n'avait pas d'autre enfants à plaçer ? Que disait la description du travail "doit avoir les cheveux blond, les yeux gris, être un sang-pur, et la seule obligation est de devoir être un Malefoy. Seulement ceux nommés Drago peuvent répondre". » Interrogea-t-elle.

Quelque journalistes dans la salle rirent. Drago cependant, n'était pas amusé.

Tout les yeux revinrent à Drago.

« Vous avez dit que vous avez seulement été au Ministère pour faire quelque chose de bien ? C'est vraiment l'histoire à laquelle vous voulez rester fixée ? Insensé. Vous vouliez la chance de faire ployer tout de monde devant la meilleure Je-Sais-Tout de tout les temps. Vous vous fichez de faire le bien, et vous ne méritiez même pas votre stage, vous ne méritez pas votre travail actuel et vous ne méritez certainement pas d'être Ministre de la Magie ! Vous êtes uniquement là parce que vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, fin de l'histoire ! » Il sentit qu'il avait frappé un coup.

« Et j'ai aidé à combattre Voldemort ! J'ai aidé Harry, avec Ron, tout au long, à chaque moment, à combattre les Mangemort, comme votre cher vieux père ! J'étais la plus brillante étudiante à Poudlard et si nous n'étions pas si occupés à sauver notre monde, j'aurais été diplômée numéro un ! J'ai été diplômée numéro un à l'université ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment Granger, si tu te rappelles, je l'ai été et je l'ai laissé tomber pour toi ! » Il se tourna vers la foule et dit « Voilà un gros titre pour vous tous ! »

Elle cria : « Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire ! Tout comme je n'ai pas demander à endurer les épreuves pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Je n'ai rien demandé du tout ! Contrairement à toi et ta vie de riche où on te mettait tout dans la main et où tu n'avais à travailler pour rien, j'avais à travailler deux fois plus dur juste à cause du hasard de ma naissance ! Juste parce que j'ai rencontré un garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans un train, lorsque j'étais une petite fille ! Tout comme je n'ai pas demandé à Percy pour ce poste ! Tout comme je n'ai pas demandé à concourir pour être Minsitre ! »

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Tout les regards étaient sur Drago Malefoy, pour voir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Ce qu'il dit choqua tout le monde, particulièrement Hermione Granger. Il dit « Alors fait nous à tous une faveur et dégage de cette course, espèce de pitoyable excuse pour un canditat, et pitoyable excuse pour une sorcière ! »

Si une épingle était tombée dans la pièce à ce moment là, elle aurait sonnée comme une enclume.

Hermione le regarda « Fait nous une faveur et abandonne, toi. Tu as uniquement décidé de te présenter pour le Ministère en premier lieu parce que tu pensais que tu m'aimais. » Accusa-t-elle. Il y eu un halètement collectif dans la pièce.

Il la regarda en colère et fit « Ouais, et bien j'étais un imbécile et maintenant je sais que ce que je pensais être de l'amour était fou et faux parce qu'à présent, parfois, je pense que je te déteste Granger. Je te déteste vraiment. »

Les reporters commencèrent à parler entre eux, parce qu'ils avaient eu ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, un combat et un score par KO, un pour Malefoy, zéro pour Granger. Tout le monde commença à parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Personne n'était plus choqué qu'elle, par la déclaration de Drago, bon, excepté lui.

L'animateur finit par se lever et dit « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? » Personne dans la foule ne dit un mot. Il se tourna vers les deux candidats qui étaient plantés sur l'estrade et fit à l'intention d'Hermione « Miss Granger, voulez vous faire votre remarque de conclusion ? »

Elle regarda vers Anthony qui semblait en colère, et vers Harry qui semblait triste. Elle regarda vers Drago qui avait le visage rouge, les mains serrées sur ses côtés et qui regardait la foule. Elle secoua seulement la tête. Si elle avait essayé de parler, elle aurait probablement pleuré.

L'animateur regarda Drago et demanda : « Mr Malefoy, votre remarque de conclusion ? »

Drago regarda vers Hermione et se demanda comment tout ça était devenu hors de contrôle. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il garda ses yeux sur elle et fit « J'ai seulement une seule remarque de conclusion. Miss Granger ne veut même pas ce poste et je le veux. Ce devrait être la seule chose qui compte, pas ce qui a été dit et fait aujourd'hui dans cette salle. Nous avons tout deux dit et fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers et je sais que nous avons tout les deux dit des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. Si j'ai blessé ou embarassé ma concurente, je m'en excuse ». Il descendit de l'estrade et s'assit. Jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent son visage.

.

La foule commença à se disperser et Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près de son estrade. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Drago sur elle. Anthony se précipita vers elle mais elle le chassa d'un geste de la main. Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait dans le couloir. Drago se releva, mais resta dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le dernier journaliste parte. Il s'avança vers Hermione et dit « C'était intense, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« Hey, Granger, tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre, vrai ? »

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il se planta devant elle et lui dit « Regarde-moi Granger. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas demandé à te présenter pour être Ministre, tu l'as fait malgré toi. Tout comme Percy t'a obtenu ce poste malgré toi. Tout comme tu as combattu Voldemort malgré toi. Donne toi une pause. Tu as géré ce qui t'a été donné avec grâce et dignité. Fait quelque chose pour toi, pour changer, et baisse de rythme, avant que tout ça ne devienne hors de contrôle. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle fit « Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne m'échapperai pas d'une bataille. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne commencerais pas maintenant, peu importe que cette bataille se déroule malgré moi ou que je l'ai attendue ». Elle se leva, se tourna vers lui et dit « Et tu as dit que tu me détestais. » Cela l'avait blessée plus que n'importe quoi l'avait blessée dans sa vie entière et elle était si honteuse a cause de toute les fois ou elle avait usé de ce terme de manière si détachée, envers lui. Est-ce ca lui coupait les os chaque fois ou elle avait prononcé ses mots, de la même manière que ça lui avait coupé les os à elle ? Est-ce que ca lui avait transperçé le cœur à seule pensée qu'elle le haïssait, de la même manière que ça lui avait transperçé son cœur ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour se pardonner. Il avait dit qu'il la détestait. Eh bien, à ce moment là, elle aussi se détestait.

* * *

J'ai re corrigé à la va-vite donc désolée si il reste des fautes.

Qui a envie de mettre des baffes à Drago ? Hermione a quand même prit cher ici, et ensuite il revient la voir comme une fleur...ce Malefoy je vous jure -_-

Bisous bisous


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, je vous retrouve ce dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction !

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Warning **: Ce chapitre contient un lemon, alors si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Hermione a besoin d'une confirmation et Drago l'aime de nouveau.**

**.  
**

L'amour-propre signifie avoir une haute estime de soi-même, avoir une haute opinion, et une haute considération et valeurs. Oui, Hermione Granger avait de l'amour propre. Elle en avait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait disparu, peut-être il y a longtemps, ou peut-être juste cet après-midi. Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, alors qu'elle se brossait les dents et elle dit à voix haute « Commesh lesh choch chons devenues autanch hors de contchorle ? » Elle enleva ensuite la brosse à dents de sa bouche et répéta une nouvelle fois la phrase à voix haute, de manière beaucoup plus compréhensible « Comment les choses sont devenues autant hors de contrôle ? » Elle pointa son reflet avec sa brosse à dents, envoyant des éclaboussures de dentifrice partout sur le miroir. Elle finit ses dents, se rinça la bouche et essuya le miroir avec un pan de son chemisier.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire, dans son plus vieux pyjama, qui consistait en un vieux bas de pyjama à Harry et un vieux tee shirt de Ron. Même si il n'était que dix huit heures, elle était très fatiguée. Elle balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle restait assise sur la baignoire. Comment Drago et elle avaient-il pu agir de manière si détestable l'un envers l'autre. Si ils étaient si odieux avec l'autre, s'aimaient-ils vraiment l'un l'autre, autant qu'ils le déclaraient ?

Bien qu'Hermione ai passé une vie entière à clamer qu'elle détestait Drago Malefoy, et exprimant ce sentiment pendant la majorité de ladite vie entière, au moins plus de fois qu'elle ne pourrait compter, elle ne lui avait pas dit ça une seule fois depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Pas une fois, parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Peut-être que c'était différent pour lui. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il l'aimait toute les fois où il lui avait dit.

.

Harry l'avait ramenée chez elle, parce qu'Anthony était toujours en colère contre elle. Harry ne lui avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet de retour chez elle, mais elle le soupçonnait de se sentir coupable, comme il le faisait toujours, particulièrement quand elle avait parlé de tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour l'aider à détruire Voldemort, et comment tout cela n'avait pas été la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Bon, sérieusement, quelqu'un aurait-il voulu de cette vie ? Harry n'avait pas non plus demandé à avoir cette vie, pourtant il ne s'en plaignait pas devant une pièce pleine de journalistes. Quand ils étaient arrivés à sa porte d'entrée, il lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Elle lui avait prit la main et avait dit « Si je devais tout refaire, je le ferais de la même façon. Je te demanderais toujours si tu avais vu Trevor le crapaud, et j'aurais également forcé notre amitié »

Il sourit, lui embrassa l'autre joue et répondit « Si je devais tout refaire, je ne te laisserais pas entrer dans mon compartiment. Je t'aurais gardée en sécurité et loin de toutes les horreurs, mais honnêtement, je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, nous vivrions dans un monde très différent. Ne sous estime pas ta contribution à la défaite de Voldemort, Hermione. Et si ton amitié avec les Weasley et moi t'avais aidé à faire ton chemin ? Nous t'avons gêné plus que nous t'avons aidé mais personne ne veut parler de ça, n'est ce pas" Il attrapa sa main, la pressa une fois et s'en alla ensuite, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Deux heures plus tard, elle réfléchissait toujours.

.

Anthony avait essayé de la contacter par cheminette, mais elle avait fermé son réseau. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou mais elle l'avait renvoyé. Elle savait qu'il était déçu par elle. Elle se sentait mal qu'il ai eu à faire son coming out, sans vraie raison puisqu'elle avait tout foutu en l'air au final.

Pourquoi avait-elle mordu à l'hameçon de Malefoy ? Pourquoi s'était-elle levée contre ses railleries ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui avait fait si mal lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il la détestait ? POURQUOI ? Plus important, pourquoi même s'en souciait-elle ? Elle avait été honnête durant le débat. Elle ne voulait pas être ministre. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rectifier les choses. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait abandonner. Merde, ils étaient au coude à coude dans les sondages. Peut-être qu'il allait la battre. Elle pourrait être heureuse en gardant son poste actuel. Elle avait fait pas mal de bon travail ici, et elle avait découvert il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la gloire.

Si Drago voulait vraiment le poste, et si elle l'aimait vraiment, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui donner.

Même si il la détestait.

Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle pensait que oui, mais des parties de sexe rapides dans deux toilettes ne forment pas de l'amour. Elle avait presque l'impression de l'avoir plus aimé des années avant, quand elle avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle l'aimait maintenant. C'est juste qu'IL semblait plus l'aimer ELLE a ce moment là.

Une chose par-dessus tout dont laquelle Hermione J Granger était sure était **qu'elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle était devenue **et si elle ne changeait pas les choses maintenant, elle ne le ferait plus.

Si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago était de l'amour, et que cela faisait si mal, elle retournerait volontiers au "faux amour" avec Anthony ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle devait abandonner

Elle devrait abanbonner

Elle voulait abandonner.

C'était la bonne chose à faire. Parfois il fallait la personne la plus forte pour prendre la bonne décision, même si c'était mauvais pour eux. Faire le bon choix, pour le plus grand bien. Cela devrait être sa nouvelle devise. Drago serait-il un bon choix en tant que Ministre de la Magie ? Pouvait-elle vraiment soumettre les gens à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à faire semblant de se battre pour les bonnes causes, mais en vérité, elle portait un masque. Un masque qui cachait la vraie raison pour laquelle elle voulait gagner. Elle voulait gagner pour une raison et seulement pour une raison : juste parce qu'elle voulait gagner. Aussi simple que cela sonnait, c'était l'entière vérité. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était suffisamment bonne et qu'elle pouvait gagner. Elle voulait gagner, mais elle ne voulait pas être Ministre de la Magie et au final, cela n'était pas une assez bonne raison.

Elle se sentait honteuse parce que la seule chose qu'elle voulait vraiment était l'approbation, et que la majorité dise qu'elle était assez intelligente. Qu'elle était une bonne sorcière. Elle sentait qu'elle devait déjà prouver cela, à elle-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas pu le prouver à Poudlard, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été nommée préfète-en-chef. Elle n'avait pas pu le prouver à l'université, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire son discours, et la vérité était qu'elle n'était même pas première là-bas, elle était deuxième. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était assez bonne, quelque part, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Drago l'avait appelée excuse pitoyable pour une sorcière, et elle avait peur qu'il puisse avoir raison, et ca lui faisait mal de penser cela. C'était des sentiments comme ça, qui rendaient négatives toutes les bonnes choses que l'on disait sur elle.

Au final, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un problème de popularité, et même si elle ne devait pas s'en soucier, elle s'en souciait.

Elle s'en souciait énormément, merde !

Cependant, ce n'était pas une assez bonne raison pour être Ministre.

.

.

_Hermione occupait son poste de Sous Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre de la Magie depuis deux mois et demi, et bien qu'il y ait eu quelques personnes dans son département qui avaient démissionné pour protester contre sa promotion, ou qui avaient demandé une mutation, pour la plupart, ils était passés outre et faisaient beaucoup de travail. Elle sentait que la majorité de son équipe la soutenait, et pour ça, elle était reconnaissante._

_Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de retrouver Harry pour déjeuner. Elle alla prendre son bonnet et son manteau. Même si le Ministère était en sous sol, les fenêtres étaient enchantées pour refléter le temps qu'il faisait dehors, et dehors, il faisait un temps horrible. Il neigeait dur, de géants flocons blancs, et il faisait très froid. Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'au hall, juste au moment où Harry passait les portes principales. Il avait d'énormes flocons dans ses cheveux noirs. Hermione commença à rigoler quand elle le vit._

_Elle s'avanca vers lui, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, pour enlever le reste de neige et puis elle dit « Harry Potter, regarde toi. »_

_Il secoua la tête, rit, et dit « Il neige vraiment fort, dehors. »_

_« On dirait que tu as d'horribles pellicules. » Fit-elle, les mains toujours dans ses cheveux._

_« Très drôle. » Répliqua-t-il._

_« Peux-tu imaginer ce que la neige ferait à ses cheveux, Potter. » Fit Drago Malefoy. Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face, alors qu'il s'approchait de la paire. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour où Mr Spine avait perdu son travail._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours irruption dans les conversations des autres. » Demanda-t-elle._

_« J'aime m'entendre parler. » Admit-il._

_Son honnêteté la fit sourire. Elle essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa main mais Drago la pointa du doigt, et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_« Qu'est ce qui est drôle Granger ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Rien du tout, je suis juste contente que quelqu'un aime ta compagnie, même si ce n'est que toi-même. » Déclara-t-elle._

_« Qu'est ce qu'on se marre Granger. » S'exclama-t-il « Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois jolie. »_

_« J'essaye, beaucoup en fait, pour être jolie, pas pour l'humour. » Dit-elle en riant. Drago fit un petit sourire._

_Il se pencha vers elle, et avec son index, il déplaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille et avec son souffle dans son cou, il lui dit de sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre « Et tu réussis très bien, Granger. »_

_Il se recula, toujours avec le même sourire sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là et avant qu'elle ai pu demander, Harry l'attrapa par le coude et l'emmena vers les portes principales. Elle se retourna une fois et Drago était toujours planté au même endroit. Il leva légèrement la main, comme pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir._

_._

_.  
_

Dès qu'elle entendit le coup à la porte, elle sut que c'était Drago. Autant elle voulait l'éviter, autant elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir. Elle alla à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? J'aurais pu être un journaliste, ici pour t'éviscérer. Demande toujours qui est derrière la porte. » Réprimanda-t-il

Elle soupira et lui ferma la porte au nez. Il fronça les sourcils. Il resta planté là pendant un moment, se demandant si il devrait partir, lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « Est-ce que tu comptes refrapper ? »

Il sourit et frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Drago. » Dit-il

« Drago qui ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il sut à ce moment là qu'il était pardonné. Il demanda « Tu connais combien de Drago ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et répondit « Merci mon dieu, tu es le seul. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et dit « Voudrais-tu entrer dans ma maison ? »

« Fait l'araignée à la mouche. » Plaisanta-t-il, puis il demanda « Suis-je autorisé ? »

« Est-ce que tu me détestes toujours ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Il savait que sa déclaration l'avait blessée. Ca l'avait blessé lui. Ca avait laissé un trou dans son cœur. Il prit sa main et joua avec ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et dit « Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

« Peut-être, chaque chose en son temps. » Dit-elle honnêtement. « Comment m'as-tu pardonné toutes les fois ou je t'ai dit cela ? »

« Travail dur et entrainement, parce que tu le disais si souvent. » Rit-il. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit « Merde Granger, je savais que tu ne m'avais jamais détesté. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas apprécié, mais tu ne m'as jamais détesté et tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais pensé cela. J'ai pensé certaines choses que j'ai dites aujourd'hui, mais pas ça, et je le regrette, et plus que tout, je m'excuse. Je t'aime toi et uniquement toi et ce depuis si longtemps. Je suis un tel abruti. Je ne sais pas comment les gens peuvent me supporter. Suis-je pardonné, s'il te plait ? »

« Je suppose. » Dit-elle en se déplaçant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison.

« Tu supposes ? » Se moqua-t-il, passant le pas de la porte. Il enleva sa veste et l'étendit en travers du canapé. « Tu n'es celle qui mâche ses mots, n'est ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta « Viens à moi Hermione. »

Elle commença à rigoler « Viens à moi Hermione. » Se moqua-t-elle « Grand dieu, Malefoy tu es tellement drôle. Tu ressembles à un ces personnages de films romantiques démodés. "Viens à moi Hermione, et laisse-moi te ravir" Dit-elle d'une voix profonde

« C'est censé être moi ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

« Non, attend, je peux faire mieux. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, toussa et fit « Je suis Drago Malefoy, je suis un dieu du sexe, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras, et ensemble, nous verrons le paradis, de préférence dans un lieu public ! » Elle rit vers la fin.

« Je ne suis pas un foutu personnage romantique de livre. » Dit-il, ecoeuré. Il tendit la main vers elle et l'attira à lui. « En parlant de romance, qu'est ce que c'est ce que truc que tu portes, parce que ca n'évoque en rien la romance, dans aucune manière forme ou fond. »

« Eh bien, mon tee-shirt était celui de Ron et il a probablement quinze ans. Je l'ai volé dans sa chambre au Terrier, un jour ou j'avais passé la nuit là-bas avec Ginny. Mon bas de pyjama appartenait à Harry. Il était trop petit pour lui et il l'a laissé ici une fois et je l'ai réquisitionné. »Expliqua-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir, mais elle était à l'aise.

« La prochaine chose que tu vas me dire c'est que tes sous vêtements appartenaient à Goldstein. » Dit-il, dégoûté.

« Eh bien… » Plaisanta-t-elle

« Va te changer, je ne peux pas te parler habillée comme ça. Tu ressembles à un foutu clown. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes vêtements ? Je suis prête pour aller au lit. » Dit-elle.

Il regarda sa montre et s'écria « LIT ! Il est dix neuf heures treize. Personne ne se prépare à aller au lit aussi tôt, à moins qu'ils n'aient en dessous de cinq ans. »

« Mais je suis à l'aise. » Se plaignit-elle « J'avais besoin d'un peu de confort après cet après-midi »

« Je serais ton confort. » Fit-il.

« Tu as causé mon inconfort. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Touché Granger, tu m'as blessé et je l'ai mérité, et si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis complètement et totalement désolé, tu me pardonnerais et sérieusement, tu dois aller mettre quelque chose d'autre avant que je continue de ramper à tes pieds. Si tu insistes à vouloir dormir dans cette tenue, j'irais trouver un joli négligé noir pour que tu puisses le porter, mais je ne peux pas te regarder dans ces vêtements. »

« Ah ah, non » Cracha-t-elle. Elle s'assit au bout de son canapé.

« Vas-tu au moins enlever le tee shirt de la belette ? Je peux supporter le pantalon de Potter sur toi, parce que je sais que tu n'as jamais été intime avec lui. » Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

« Tu as probablement toujours voulu entrer dans les pantalons d'Harry, j'ai raison ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es malade. Va te changer, et ensuite nous parlerons de comment aller de l'avant après cette débâcle que l'on a appelé débat. » dit-il

« Je ne change pas mes vêtements. » S'énerva-t-elle.

Il se glissa plus près et fit « Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Et il tendit la main pour essayer de tirer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Ell retira ses mains d'une tape et dit « Je n'ai rien en dessous alors arrête ! »

« Encore mieux ! » Fit-il. Il continuait d'essayer de tirer le tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête tandis que les mains d'Hermione allaient fermement tenir l'ourlet du bas.

« Arrête. » Cria-t-elle « Tu vas le déchirer ! »

« J'espère bien. » Dit-il. Il la poussa contre son dos et retint ses mains au dessus de sa tête. « Maintenant vas-tu enlever ce stupide tee-shirt ou dois-je le faire ? »

« Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi Drago. Vas-y si tu veux, enleve-le. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il la regarda bizarrement et dit « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive. Je pensais que je viendrais ici ce soir, que tu serais en train de pleurer, pitoyable, que tu me dirais de m'en aller, que tu me dirais que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais et que peut-être tu me transformerais en fouine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me demanderais d'enlever ton tee-shirt et que tu me dirais que tu m'aimes. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais. » Dit-elle. Il lâcha ses bras et se tendit mais il resta a califourchon sur elle. Les mains d'Hermione allèrent sur ses joues et elle les tint délicatement. « Cependant, le seul fait que je ne l'ai pas dit ne signifie pas que je ne le pense pas. Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime vraiment, mais tu m'as blessée aujourd'hui, quand tu as dit que tu me détestais, plus que personne ne m'avait jamais blessée avant. »

« S'il te plait, pardonne moi, dit-moi ce que je peux faire pour gagner ton pardon et je le ferais. » Dit-il tristement. Hermione pouvait voir une réelle douleur dans ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu gagnes l'élection, que tu deviennes le prochain Ministre de la Magie et plus que tout, je te veux juste toi. » Dit-elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et dit « Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir l'un ou l'autre, Hermione. Tu peux avoir mon amour et toujours gagner l'élection. »

« Je sais. Je te dit juste ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur, et je ne veux pas être Ministre. Pas vraiment. » Dit-elle. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, à coté d'elle. Il s'éleva sur un coude, alors que sa main libre allait légèrement toucher le visage d'Hermione. Il se pencha et embrassa son front, puis sa joue et enfin ses lèvres. Il joua avec ses lèvres pendant un moment, les bougeant sur les siennes, douces comme du velour, avant d'abandonner, de se laisser aller et de lui donner le genre de baiser qu'il avait voulu lui donner au moment ou il avait posé un pied dans sa maison.

Il pressa son corps entier contre le sien et sa bouche écrasa la sienne en un insatiable et affamé baiser de pardon. Sa mains glissa de son visage à sa taille, et quand il en eut terminé avec le baiser, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, puis dit « Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. J'abandonnerais pour toi. Je le ferais vraiment si tu me le demandais. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle remis sa main sur son visage « Je ne te le demanderais jamais. » Dit-elle.

« Alors pourquoi tu penses que je le ferais ? » Demanda-t-il en retour. Elle s'assit, déplaca ses jambes et se leva du canapé. Elle se planta au milieu du living room.

« Oh Drago, tu ne vois pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas avoir l'élection et "nous" au final, alors j'ai fait mon choix et je t'ai choisi toi. Tu es plus important ? »

Il s'assit également et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se rapprocha de lui et poussa ses bras pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que ca veut dire que tu es une meilleure personne que moi si je ne fais pas la même déclaration ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Inévitablement. » Répondit-elle.

Il rit d'un rire jaune et dit « Voilà ce que je propose. Cette histoire de ne pas se voir est une bêtise. Nous allons nous voir, seulement en secret. Nous allons tout les deux concourir pour le poste, en public. Nous allons continuer de nous battre de la bonne manière et le meilleur homme ou femme gagnera. Je fais la promesse que les coups bas s'arrêtent là maintenant, parce qu'à long terme, je ne veux pas gagner de cette manière. » Il posa son front contre le sien, alors qu'elle se tournait sur ses genoux. « Je ne veux pas gagner de cette manière, mais j'ai toujours l'intention de gagner. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres «Je veux que ma victoire vienne de moi-même, par mérite. Je veux pas qu'elle me soit donnée. »

« Alors n'abandonne pas Granger, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras. » Dit-il. Il lui pinça les fesses. Elle sauta de ses genoux.

« Hé, ca fait mal. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle se massait la fesse. « Bon, si tu ne me laisseras pas abandonner, je suppose que tu ne m'aideras pas non plus à faire un plan pour être sure que tu me battes, vrai ?"

« Vrai. » Dit-il

Elle marcha vers la porte qui menait vers l'entrée « Je ne pense pas que j'aime le Drago noble. C'est perturbant. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna pour être dos à lui et dit « Bien, la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire serait de me retirer ce fichu tee-shirt, espèce d'imbécile. ». Elle alla vers sa chambre, enlevant le tee-shirt le long du chemin.

Il cria du canapé « Tu n'aimes peut-être pas le noble Malefoy, mais j'aime Granger la mégère. » Il se leva et alla vers sa chambre. Il passa sa tête dans la chambre alors que le vieux tee-shirt de Ron le frappait au visage. Oui, il l'aimait beaucoup, vraiment.

.

_Lorsqu'Hermione arriva de nouveau au Ministère, elle pensa qu'elle avait surement plus de neige sur elle qu'il y en avait dehors. Tout comme Malefoy l'avait sous-entendu, ses cheveux, – humides avec la neige – , valaient le coup d'œil. Elle venait juste d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier, secouant ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas dans les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna. _

_« Bien sur, c'est mon pourchasseur particulier. » Dit-elle à Drago._

_« Je suis là pour te servir. » Dit-il_

_Elle enleva son manteau et son écharpe. « Bien, juste comme tu l'avais prédit, mes cheveux sont en fouillis. Il y a un blizzard dehors. Mes cheveux sont complétement mouillés. »_

_Il marcha vers elle, et l'étroite proximité la fit faire un pas en arrière. Il tendit la main et comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Harry, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux, mais au lieu de jouer à les ébouriffer, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Harry, Drago caressa ses cheveux avec la paume de sa main. _

_« Si doux, même mouillés, c'est si doux. » Il semblait hypnotisé. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement. Il avait conscience que sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux. Curieusement, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de l'enlever. Il prit une note spéciale de ce fait. _

_« Je teste une théorie. » Fit-il. _

_Il remit sa main le long de son corps_

_« Et que serait cette théorie ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il fit un grand sourire, plus grand qu'elle l'avait jamais vu faire et posa sa main sur son avant bras, le pressa et dit « Je te le dirais un jour, ou mieux encore, tu pourrais juste le découvrir par toi-même. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans la cage d'escalier, la laissant mouillée et interrogative._

_._

_.  
_

Drago Malefoy était allongé au lit, regardant Hermione Granger dormir. Il lui avait promit un combat loyal, et il avait manqué à sa promesse mais elle lui avait pardonné. Quelle sorte de sorcière était-elle ? Blaise avait raison. Elle était trop bonne pour lui. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Il caressa ses cheveux. Il se rappelait à quel point il avait toujours aimé toucher ses cheveux. Drôle, ça.

Hermione roula dans le lit, et son bras se balança sur son torse. Il l'amena encore plus près. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de l'amour qu'ils venaient juste de soupira, parce qu'il se sentait si heureux. Il resserra sa prise sur elle. Peu importe pourquoi, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Rien ne pourrait le faire faire ça.

Après l'élection, si elle gagnait ou qu'il gagnait, est-ce que tout ceci changerait ? Que serait leur futur ? Se marieraient-ils un jour, auraient-ils des enfants ? Il pensa « Drago Malefoy, tu es un tel imbécile sentimental » Il savoura leur proximité. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

.

Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son tee-shirt et qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage, il avait été choqué, mais content. Elle était plantée devant lui, ses seins pleins exposés et plus belle qu'il se rappelait. Il lui dit « Tu vas devoir enlever ton bas. Je ne veux jamais que tu dises à un journaliste que j'ai enlevé un pantalon de Potter. »

«Maintenant devrais-je faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en enlevant le pantalon. Elle le lui jeta. Il l'attrapa et le jeta ensuite au sol, avec le tee-shirt. Il enleva son propre tee-shirt et le jeta également au sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule dans ta nudité. » Suggéra-t-il. Il déboutonna son pantalon. Il tomba sur ses hanches. Elle tendit la main et laissa ses doigts glisser de son torse nu à son ventre. « Hmmmmm. » Ronronna-t-il du fond de la gorge. Il tendit une main et tordit doucement ses mamelons. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

« C'est bon. » Dit-il. Elle combla le fossé entre eux alors que ses mains allaient autour de sa taille et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il malaxa légèrement ses seins, et bientôt, ses deux tétons étaient tendus. Il baissa la tête pour que sa langue puisse lécher un de ses points érigés.

« Peut-être que tu devrais laisser la presse savoir à quel point ta langue est talentueuse, cela pourrait t'assurer le vote féminin. » Dit-elle. Puis elle gémit.

Il remonta sa tête et la regarda « Je devrais leur prouver et ça pourrait devenir un peu ennuyeux, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Peut-être, pas pour elles. » Elle rit. Il tendit la main et caressa sa cuisse. Il accrocha ses doigts à l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements et les tira le long de ses jambes. Elle fit un pas pour les enlever et revint vers le lit avant de s'asseoir. Il finit de se déshabiller et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il pencha la tête et joua avec ses lèvres, les taquinant des siennes, alors qu'il léchait, suçotait et goutait avec sa langue. Les mains d'Hermione descendirent sur ses cuisses, sur le muscle dur, doux et léger, de haut en bas. Sa main alla entre ses jambe et le prit légèrement en coupe. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pendant un moment.

« Miss Granger, je peux vous garantir une victoire si vous promettez de faire ça à chaque homme entre 18 et 80 ans » Dit-il. Il rejetta sa tête en arrière, gémit et se laissa aller. Il retomba sur le dos. Elle amena sa main à son torse et le caressa légèrement. Elle commença à faire pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage, son cou, son torse et son ventre. Il garda ses yeux clos et se laissa aller dans le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. C'était tellement mieux que le "coup rapide" qu'ils avaient partagés aujourd'hui.

Elle continua de caresser entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle embrassait ses tétons. Il avait presque oublié de lui rendre la pareille. Il commença à caresser ses seins et son dos. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus son corps et vint s'empaler fortement sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh Granger, wow. » Grogna-t-il. Elle bougea de haut en bas au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais pas tant comme un guide puisqu'elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Non, il le fit principalement pour avoir un endroit ou poser ses mains. Finalement, conscient encore une fois de son plaisir, il les plaça sur ses seins.

Il continua de grogner et gémir, tandis qu'elle restait majoritairement silencieuse. Il apprécia le fait qu'elle se contrôlait. Ca lui donnait une chance de la divertir. Sa main alla entre ses jambes, trouva son petit bout de chair et joua légèrement avec. Elle commença finalement à faire également quelques bruits.

« Musique pour mes oreilles. » Arriva-t-il a dire. Il gémit encore et prononça son nom alors que son orgasme frappait. Son orgasme se répercuta à travers elle, et bientôt son propre orgasme éclatait en même temps que le sien.

Elle mordit ses lèvres tellement fort, pour s'empêcher de crier et il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle le chevauchait plus fort, et toujours plus fort. Il voulait lui dire de prendre une grande inspiration et puis d'expirer, mais il ne pouvait pas parler. A lieu de ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne savait pas comment mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à les retourner pour qu'elle soit en dessous de lui, et il continua de s'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rester silencieuse. Elle cria. Il s'écroula finalement sur elle. Ses parois se crispèrent violemment alors qu'elle commençait à se remettre de leur orgasme.

Quand il roula pour ne plus être sur elle, il posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Il pouvait le sentit bouger alors qu'il continuait d'avoir des spasmes. Il l'attira à lui et elle s'endormit en un rien de temps.

.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour, elle s'était endormie, et il la tenait alors qu'il la regardait dormir. Il savait une chose, même si il ne savait rien d'autre. Il l'aimait réellement, et finalement, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait jouer fair-play, même si cela signifiait qu'elle gagnerait. Il voulait…elle. Non, même plus que ça, il voulait faire basculer l'élection en sa faveur, et il était juste assez sournois pour faire ça. Oui, il était. Trop pour jouer fair-play.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ils ne sont pas resté fâchés longtemps. A mon avis ça va déplaire à certaines qu'Hermione pardonne si vite mais bon, elle est amoureuse ^^

Qui veut mettre son pyjama le plus moche et laisser Drago l'enlever ?

Bisous bisous


	19. note importante

**Information importante**

Hello ! Je vois déjà la tête que vous devez tirer parce que généralement, quand un auteur poste une note c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Donc en premier lieu je vous rassure : je n'arrête pas ma fic.

Seulement voilà, il est arrivé un gros problème : dimanche dernier, un peu après avoir posté mon chapitre "d'une élection très spéciale" mon ordi m'a subitement lâché. Il s'est éteint d'un coup sans prévenir et je n'ai pas réussi à l'allumer. Du coup j'ai grave paniqué et je suis allée le porter lundi chez un réparateur qui devait m'appeler hier matin pour me dire ce qu'il avait et qui ne l'a pas fait.

Bref, j'espère qu'il va réussir à le réparer et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prie de tout coeur pour qu'il réussisse à me sauver le contenu du disque dur qui contient mes photos et surtout toutes mes fics. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir le reflexe de sauvegarder après chaque chapitre écrit...

Donc voilà, là tout de suite je vous écris ce message du cyber-café et comme vous l'avez deviné, il n'y aura pas de chapitre dimanche. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Si j'avais eu une sauvegarde je me serais débrouillée pour poster... mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas.

Si on me rend mon ordi tel quel ou au moins le contenu du disque dur, je posterais dès que je le récupère, même si c'est en milieu de semaine. par contre si j'ai perdu mon disque dur, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps (déjà le temps que je m'en remette parce que je pense que je serais anéantie). je ne vais pas non plus pouvoir répondre tout de suite à vos reviews mais je le ferais, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je peux les lire sur ma psp mais pas y répondre.

Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver le plus rapidement possible !

Gros Bisous

Loufoca-G


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec un ordi réparé. Le disque dur à été changé et j'ai récuperé pas mal de choses dont la plupart de mes photos. Par contre mes documents ont été perdus mais bon, pour cette traduction ce n'était pas très grave puisque le texte original est toujours bien en sécurité sur ff net. Et retraduire le chapitre à été assez rapide puisque je me rapellais de tout les passages qui m'avaient posés problème la première fois.

Mais breffons, je veux avant tout vous remercier pour votre soutien et tout les petits mots gentils que j'ai reçu ! J'étais vraiment mal quand c'est arrivé et même si je ne vous connais pas personnellement, vos messages m'ont donné du courage, alors MERCI !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux review anonymes **

**Amel **: Merci pour les reviews, et bon déménagement !

**delenaforever **: Merci beaucoup. je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Drago écrit un mot à Hermione**

.**  
**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle trouva un mot sur son oreiller. Il disait " Je te vois plus tard". C'était tout ce qu'il disait. Mon Dieu, Malefoy était assez romantique, n'est ce pas ? Elle gloussa et s'apprêtait à jeter le mot dans sa poubelle lorsqu'elle changea d'avis. Elle plia le mot et le mit dans le tiroir du haut de son armoire, sous ses sous-vêtements. Elle le déposa sur un autre mot qu'il lui avait une fois écrit et qu'elle avait gardé.

.

.

_Marchant le long des trottoirs bondés du Londres moldu, avec les acheteurs des vacances, Hermione était en mission. Sa mère voulait une photo récente D'Hermione pour Noël, de préférence une photo moldue. _

_Bien qu'il semblait prétentieux d'offrir son propre portrait à quelqu'un pour Noël, c'était pour sa mère et c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors elle allait le faire. Elle venait juste de récupérer les photos au studio du photographe et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de trouver le cadre parfait._

_Elle marcha dans le rayon meuble bondé et alla au rayon décorations. Elle passa devant les décorations et trouva un assortiment de cadres sur une table. Elle commença à toucher différents cadres, les examinant chacun de très près. Un noir ? Non, trop ennuyeux. Pourquoi pas un rouge ? Hermione avait un sweat rouge sur la photo alors ça pourrait être bien. Elle le reposa sur la table pour regarder un cadre en métal noir. Non, toujours noir. Elle attrapa un cadre argenté. Il y avait un ruban vert enfilé autour de motifs argentés compliqués. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se tourna et dit « Mon pourchasseur est de retour. »_

_« Quelqu'un pourrait dire que tu me pourchasses. » Fit Drago._

_« Quelqu'un pourrait le dire mais il se tromperait. » Répliqua-t-elle._

_Il lui prit le cadre et dit « Ce sont de jolies couleurs Serpentard. Vas-tu mettre une photo de moi dedans ? »_

_« Ha, je ne crois pas non, Malefoy. » Elle lui reprit le cadre et le plaça sur la table. « Je cherche un cadre pour une photo pour ma mère. »_

_« Pourquoi ta mère voudrait une photo de moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire._

_.  
_

_Elle regarda vers lui, son sourire était chaud et ses yeux brillaient. Elle dit « Elle n'en voudrait pas, en revanche, elle voudrait une photo de moi, pour une raison étrange. » Elle regarda à nouveau les cadres et trouva le cadre parfait. Il était en verre et doré. Il y avait des perles de verre sur les côtés, de différentes formes et de différentes couleurs d'ivoire, marron, beige, bronze et or. Elle toucha le verre lisse et dit « Je crois que j'aime celui-là. » _

_« Il est peut-être plus beau que la photo. » Fit-il._

_Elle se tourna pour le regarder et s'écria « C'est Noël alors soit gentil avec moi. »_

_« Je ne sais juste pas à quoi ressemble la photo alors j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Si je pouvais voir la photo, je pourrais réviser ma déclaration. » Dit-il_

_« Il se trouve que j'ai les photos ici mais je ne sais pas si je veux que tu les vois. Tu pourrais te moquer de moi, rire ou quelque chose »Fit-elle assez sérieusement._

_Il rit à sa déclaration mais quand son sourire s'effaça de son visage, il dit « Tu es une telle petite chose stupide. Laisse Drago voir la photo » Il tendit la main._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? C'est déconcertant alors arrête. » S'exclama Hermione._

_.  
_

_Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas être sur le passage des autres clients. Elle regarda dans son sac à main et en sortit une large enveloppe. Elle tira la photo et la lui tendit. Elle en avait également plusieurs autres mais celle qu'elle avait retiré était celle qu'elle avait décidé de donner à sa mère et son père._

_Il l'examina pendant un moment. Il pensa qu'elle était très jolie. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, elle portait un joli sweat d'un rouge profond et elle souriait d'une manière si mignonne. Elle était l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il avait jamais rencontré et cette photo lui rendait justice. Alors qu'il regardait la photo, un autre client le bouscula. Il fut poussé vers elle et la photo se corna légèrement._

_« Granger, je suis tellement désolé. » Dit-il. Il essaya de lisser la pliure. _

_« Oh, la magie s'occupera de ça, et sinon, j'en ai quatre autre que je peux prendre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me décider alors j'ai juste fait développer cinq poses différentes . »Dit-elle. Elle lui reprit la photo._

_« Puis-je voir les autres ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Pourquoi voudrais-tu les voir ? » Interrogea-t-elle en retour._

_« J'ai oublié à quoi tu ressemblais. » Plaisanta-t-il._

_« Tu es en train de me regarder là maintenant. » Argumenta-t-elle._

_« Mais tu pourrais avoir changé depuis que les photos ont été prises. Je veux voir à quoi tu ressemblais. » Dit-il en blaguant._

_« Les photos ont été prises la semaine dernière. » Répliqua-t-elle._

_« Les gens changent beaucoup en une semaine. » Surenchérit-il._

_« Tu viens juste de regarder une des photos. Si j'avais tellement changé, tu pourrais le dire avec celle-ci. » Raisonna-t-elle._

_Il soupira parce que son raisonnement était correct, si pas un peu fatiguant et il lui prit l'enveloppe et en retira les photos. Il les regarda, s'arrêtant sur la quatrième. Il dit « C'est celle-là que je préfère. »_

_.  
_

_Elle alla se plaçer à côté de lui et se pencha pour regarder la photo. Son bras touchait le sien. Il baissa les yeux vers sa tête alors qu'elle regardait la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ses cheveux chatouillaient sa joue. Elle sentait le sucre de canne et la vanille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il la regardait. Il se donna une contenance en regardant à nouveau la photo et dit : « Oui tu vois, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu as une nouvelle tâche de rousseur juste là. » Et il toucha rapidement sa joue._

_« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que tu ai remarqué ça. Je ne voudrais pas me balader avec une nouvelle tâche de rousseur et ne pas le savoir. » Plaisanta-t-elle avant de demander « Veux-tu celle-ci ? » _

_Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut demandé, elle se choqua elle-même. Elle baissa les yeux et pour se rattraper elle ajouta « Tu pourrais vouloir l'utiliser comme cible aux fléchettes. »_

_« Aux quoi ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Oh…c'est un jeu moldu. Tu lances des petites pointes qu'on appelle fléchettes sur une cible, pour gagner des points » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle lui prit la photo des mains. Il la reprit._

_« Ca fera une cible parfaite, merci Granger. Maintenant, tu n'as pas à me trouver un cadeau de Noël. » Dit-il. Il mit la photo dans son manteau. Par sécurité._

_« Je peux toujours t'acheter quelques fléchettes. » Dit-elle. _

_Elle savait que son visage était rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il voulait garder sa photo. « Bon, j'ai mon cadre donc je devrais y aller. Si je ne te vois pas avant Noël, passe un joyeux Noël » Elle prit le cadre et commença à s'éloigner. Il l'appela alors elle revint sur ses pas._

_« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment et dit ensuite « As-tu déjà découvert ma théorie à propos de toi ? »_

_Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit à propos de "tester une théorie", la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au Ministère. Elle dit « Je n'ai toujours pas un indice de ce dont tu parles, alors dis-moi juste quelle théorie ? »_

_Il sourit, se pencha, toucha son visage du bout des doigts et embrassa ensuite légèrement sa joue. Il fit « Pourquoi n'y réfléchis-tu pas un peu plus, et revient me voir, d'accord ? Joyeux Noël Granger ». Elle toucha sa joue, le regarda confuse et s'éloigna ensuite de lui, vers l'autre côté du rayon. Elle se retourna une fois et fit un signe de la main._

_Il tendit la main et prit le cadre argenté, avec le ruban vert et l'emmena à la caisse pour le payer. Sa photo serait très jolie dedans. Il retourna à son bureau et lui écrit un petit mot. Il ne voulait pas que ce soir mièvre ou trop doux. Il écrivit " Merci pour la cible. Je pense que je vais l'encadrer. A chaque fois que je me sentirais trop arrogant, je la regarderais et ça m'aidera à descendre d'un cran ou deux. Ce sera comme avoir Granger ici en personne, me disant que je suis un connard. " _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, puisqu'il voulait dire un court et succinct " Je t'aime ", mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait osé. Il l'envoya par hibou au moment où il termina de l'écrire._

_._

_.  
_

Elle relu le mot qu'il lui avait envoyé deux ans auparavant, après qu'elle lui ai donné sa photo. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi elle avait gardé ce mot mais elle l'avait fait. Elle le rangea de nouveau dans son tiroir et alla prendre une douche.

Alors qu'elle était sous la douche, elle réalisa quelque chose. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle toutes ces années ? Avait-elle tenu à lui toutes ces années et avait été dans le déni ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est ce pas ?

Avait-elle aimé Drago tout ce temps sans même le savoir ? L'avait-elle secrètement su mais sans l'admettre ? Etait-ce ça, sa théorie ?

.

Elle se dépêcha, s'habilla et alla droit au bureau. Percy fut la première personne qu'elle vit. Il demanda à la voir dans son bureau. Elle y alla et demanda « Comment tu te sens Perce ? »

« Pas très bien, en fait, je ne sais pas si je peux attendre trois semaines de plus avant l'élection. » Dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Percy, es-tu vraiment si malade ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, s'asseyant devant son bureau.

« J'en ai bien peur Hermione. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Donc j'ai entendu que le débat était affreux. » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit en retour et dit « C'est exact monsieur. Je me suis ridiculisée. »

Il lui lança un exemplaire de la Gazette. Il fit « Tout les journaux disent la même chose. Tu ne veux même pas le poste. Tu t'es sentie forcée. Tu ne voulais même pas le poste de Sous-Secrétaire. Est-ce vrai ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire « Percy, j'aime mon travail maintenant, mais au début, tu ne m'as pas donné d'autre choix que de prendre le poste si tu te rapelles. »

« Je me rappelle. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Et tu ne m'as vraiment pas donné le choix pour l'élection. Tu avais une réunion d'urgence au Magenmagot et tu leur as dit que tu étais malade, que tu devais t'arrêter et qu'ils devaient organiser une élection spéciale et rapidement et que tu voulais que je me présente. Tout était décidé avant même que personne ne m'en parle. » Admit-elle.

« Si nous t'en avions parlé, qu'aurais-tu dit ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'y penser et je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je pense que j'aurais peut-être dit " non " ». Elle se leva et avança pour s'asseoir devant lui, sur son bureau. Elle posa la main sur son épaule « Percy, je vais faire ce que tout le monde veut que je fasse et si je suis élue je serais la meilleure Ministre de la Magie que je puisse être, mais non, je ne le veux pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas l'éviter mais je n'aurais jamais recherché ça par moi-même. »

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et dit « Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu d'autre option. Nous avons travaillé si dur ces années, depuis Voldemort, pour nettoyer le Ministre de la corruption. Je voulais que mon héritage perdure, même si je ne pouvais pas être celui qui le fasse perdurer et j'ai été égoïste. Je t'utilise, Anthony t'utilise, le Ministère t'utilise et je suis tellement désolé. » Il semblait au bord des larmes. Elle l'enlaça.

.

Anthony déboula dans le bureau et dit « Avez-vous lu les journaux ? »

Hermione leva les yeux et dit « Oui, Perce vient juste de me les montrer. » Et elle lui montra.

« Non, pas la Gazette. Là, regarde » Et il lança un journal différent sur le bureau du Ministre.

Le gros titre disait **« Le chèque de Drago Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste est sans provisions. Une enquête va être faite. »**

Hermione commença à lire l'article. Elle s'écria « C'est scandaleux. Ils disent que le chèque était sans provisions et que lorsqu'ils l'ont contacté, ses représentants ont dit qu'ils feraient une enquête mais qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés et que la charité pouvait attendre jusqu'à après l'élection. C'est…je veux dire…bien…scandaleux ! »

« Tu as déjà dit ça. » Confirma Anthony.

« Malefoy a toute sorte d'argent. Même si les deux millions de gallions qu'il a donné représentent beaucoup d'argent, ce n'est rien pour lui. Son chèque n'est pas sans provisions ! »

Hermione arpenta la pièce. Puis ça la frappa : il l'avait fait exprès ! « Maudit Malefoy ! »

« Hermione, qui s'en soucie, à part une bande d'orphelins » Fit Anthony « C'est génial pour nous ! Ca va aider notre élection. »

« Anthony, ce n'est pas gentil. » Réprimanda Percy.

« C'est exactement ça Anthony ! » Hermione agita le journal devant son visage « Il essaye de faire pencher l'élection en ma faveur, le connard ! Jouer fair-play, bien sur, dans le monde de Drago Malefoy, ça semble probablement fair-play. Le connard ! »

« Hermione, arrête de te répéter et calme-toi. Qui se soucies de pourquoi il fait ça ! Si j'avais su que te baiser le ferait pencher l'élection en ta faveur, je vous aurais casé ensemble tout les deux depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas attendu jusqu'au soir de la pièce de théâtre. » Révéla Anthony.

« Anthony Goldstein ! Tu as essayé de nous caser ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione, Malefoy a le béguin pour toi depuis toujours, depuis l'université et tu l'aimais aussi et je pensais que puisqu'il avait abandonné la première place pour toi à l'université, alors peut-être qu'il abandonnerait aussi ça pour toi ! Je soupçonnais qu'il s'était présenté uniquement pour que tu le remarques ! »

« Premièrement Anthony » Hurla Hermione « Je ne veux pas gagner de cette façon ! Deuxièmement, comment savais-tu qu'il m'aimait ? Deuxièmement, comment savais-tu que je l'ai toujours aimé alors que je suis moi-même arrivée à cette conclusion il y a une heure ? »

Percy rigola et dit « Hermione tu as dit "deuxièmement" deux fois donc tu te répètes et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait pendant des années. De plus, la manière dont tu as si catégoriquement prétendu ta haine pour lui a toujours signifié que tu l'aimais. Tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Tout le monde sauf moi. » Dit-elle, désespérée. Elle s'assit sur la chaise libre du Ministre et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Percy dit « Anthony, ramène quelques journalistes ici et Hermione leur fera une déclaration. Peut-être que nous pouvons utiliser ça à notre avantage »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Percy et demanda « De quel côté es-tu de toute façon ? Tu t'excuses de m'utiliser il y a un instant mais tu continues encore de le faire. »

« C'est la politique Hermione. » Fit Percy « Lève-toi de ma chaise. J'ai une déclaration à écrire pour que tu la lises » Il la chassa de sa chaise.

Alors qu'Anthony sortait de la pièce, elle l'appela « Anthony, comment savais-tu qu'il avait abandonné la première place pour moi à l'université ? Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à récemment »

« J'ai engagé un détective privé pour découvrir des choses sur lui. » dit-il « J'ai découvert qu'il était numéro un mais n'était-ce pas curieux que tu sois d'une manière ou d'une autre nommée numéro un alors que son classement était plus élevé ? C'était facile à déduire. Il l'a fait parce qu'il t'aimait ! »

Hermione était choquée. L'aimait-il depuis l'université ? L'aimait-il même avant cela ?

Anthony se tourna une nouvelle fois pour partir et elle dit « Une dernière chose : qui as-tu engagé pour enquêter sur Malefoy ? »

« Blaise Zabini. » Fit Anthony. Il se tourna et sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

.

Hermione était si en colère qu'elle voulait tuer quelqu'un et elle ne se souciait pas de qui. Elle couru au département des aurors et alla droit dans le bureau d'Harry.

« Harry, j'ai besoin d'aide pour prévenir un meurtre. » Dit-elle, désespérée.

Harry se leva et alla à ses côtés « Qui va se faire assassiner ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je veux tuer trois personnes, et je ne sais juste pas qui je veux tuer le plus. » Dit-elle. Il roula des yeux et ferma la porte de son bureau.

Il se tourna vers elle et dit « Maintenant dit moi calmement qui tu veux tuer. »

« Je suis calme Harry Potter ! »Cria-t-elle. Ok, peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas. « Tu sais quoi, pourquoi devrais-je seulement tuer l'un d'eux ! Je pourrais les tuer tout les trois, non, quatre ! »

« Ma meilleure amie est un tueur en série maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il l'attira à son canapé et dit « Qui est la première victime ? »

« Anthony ! »

« Je ne vais même pas te demander pourquoi. Je suis d'accord avec celui-là, continue, qui est le suivant ? » Demanda Harry.

« Percy ! »

« De ce que j'ai entendu, il est assez malade alors la nature pourrait s'occuper de celui-ci pour toi, mais là encore, il pourrait aller mieux. Je pense que je comprends même celui-là, maintenant, dit moi qui d'autre. » Pressa-t-il

« Drago Malefoy. »

« Merde Hermione, finalement tu es sensée. Je peux t'aider avec celui-là et nous ne serons jamais attrapés. Maintenant qui est le quatrième ? »

« Blaise Zabini ! »

Celui-ci le rendit confus. « Pourquoi lui ? » Interrogea-t-il

.

Juste à cet instant, il y eu un coup à la porte d'Harry. Il se leva pour ouvrir et c'était Anthony. Hermione se précipita vers lui et Harry l'attrapa par la taille. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Goldstein ? » Demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, j'allais dire que j'avais besoin d'Hermione pour une conférence de presse impromptue, là tout de suite mais je vais peut-être attendre jusqu'à ce que sa bouche n'écume plus » Fit Anthony, effrayé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione déclara « Laisse-moi partir Harry. Je te promet que ce sera rapide et douloureux »

« Tu ne voulais pas dire rapide et sans douleur ? » Demanda Harry, la tenant toujours fermement.

« Peu importe. » Bouillonna-t-elle.

Anthony fit « Tu sais quoi, déteste-moi si tu veux mais tu gagneras cette putain d'élection même si c'est par-dessus mon cadavre. Maintenant sois une adulte et viens là-haut ! »

« Va te faire voir. » Dit-elle.

Harry dit « Anthony dégage de mon bureau et arrête de maltraiter Hermione ou je la laisse te tuer et je m'occuperais moi-même de ton corps. »

« La ferme Potter, personne n'a demandé à t'entendre, toi et tes offres moralisatrices. » S'écria Anthony.

Ron entra dans le bureau et dit « Percy a dit qu'Hermione est attendue là-haut. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Les trois occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers Ron et dirent « RIEN ! »

Retournant dans le hall, Anthony d'un côté, Harry de l'autre, Hermione vit Percy parler à un groupe de journalistes. Il dit « La voilà maintenant. »

« Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, se pencha et dit « Lis cette déclaration et répond ensuite à quelques questions. »

.

Elle regarda la déclaration, la roula en boule et la jeta au sol. Elle dit « Je n'ai vraiment aucun commentaire à propos de l'incident de Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis sure que c'est un malentendu. Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy ne voudrais pas que les enfants souffrent et son camp à fait des commentaires pour lui qui étaient hors de propos. Monsieur Malefoy a plein d'argent sérieusement, vous pensez tous vraiment que son chèque serait sans provisions ? »

Drago marcha a travers les journalistes et dit « Travaillez-vous pour ma campagne maintenant Miss Granger ? Vous semblez chanter mes louanges assez fortement. »

La plupart des journalistes rirent. Il alla la rejoindre et fit « Miss Granger ne sait pas de quoi elle parle et bien qu'elle soit juste quand elle dit que j'ai des tonnes d'argent, plus que je ne saurais quoi en faire, et que mon chèque ne serait pas sans provisions, elle ne connait vraiment pas tout les détails. Il semble que l'œuvre de charité en question nous a caché certains faits, donc nous leur avons caché l'argent. Clair et simple, et au final, de combien d'argent à besoin une bande d'orphelins en haillons ? Elle leur a fait un don de taille, d'un million de gallions et elle a travaillé dur pour gagner cet argent d'ailleurs, donc ils ne sont pas tout à fait blessés. »

Elle siffla à son intention « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il sourit et fit « Je joue fair-play ? »

Elle chuchota « Tu es en train d'essayer d'orienter l'élection ! Comment est-ce fair play ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil et répondit « C'est fair-play envers toi. »

Il regarda les journalistes et demanda « Y-a-t-il d'autres questions ? »

Hermione fit à voix haute « Oui, j'en ai une ! » Tout le monde dans le hall se tourna pour la regarder. Elle se tourna vers Drago et dit « Est-ce vrai ou non que tu as été classé numéro un dans notre promo à l'université, avec un diplôme en droit magique, mais que tu l'as abandonné pour moi ? »

Un silence profond rempli la pièce. Il lui lança un regard furieux et eut un rictus. Elle dit « Deux peuvent jouer fair-play Malefoy. »

* * *

Et c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Le Flash back de ce chapitre est un de mes préférés. Je les trouve trop mignons ! Et que pensez-vous de Blaise ? mouhahah, c'est un vrai connard hein ? Il se fait engager par le camp de Drago pour enquêter sur Hermione et par le camp d'Hermione pour enquêter sur Drago. Et en plus, il revient en chair et en os dans le prochain chapitre !

Qui veut donner sa photo à Drago pour qu'il joue au fléchettes avec (ou pas d'ailleurs) ?

Bisous Bisous


	21. Chapter 21

Oyez, Oyez... nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer...la venue d'un nouveau chapitre xD Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont et une bonne rentrée à ceux qui (comme moi) reprennent les cours demain -_- Je déteste n'avoir qu'une semaine de vacances alors que tout le monde y est encore.

Breffons.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est a moi, les persos sont à** JK Rowling** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Vera Bennett** : Oui en effet, ils se compliquent la vie avec leurs histoires de fair-play mais ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps ^^

**Amel **: Merci :) Ehh si, Blaise est de retour (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour mouhahah)

**Manon **: Un Drago amoureux c'est tout mignon choupinou *_* Voici la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Hermione prouve finalement la théorie de Drago**

**.  
**

Drago lui fit le plus doux sourire qu'il pouvait faire et se tourna vers la foule. Il dit « Bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cacher la vérité : oui, j'ai été classé premier de ma promotion en droit magique à l'Université. Oui, j'ai abandonné cette place mais seulement parce qu'au début, je ne devais pas être en ville le week-end de la remise des diplômes et puisque je ne pouvais pas y assister, j'ai décliné la chance de faire le discours de remise de diplôme. J'ai demandé à ce que l'étudiant qui était deuxième soit récompensé de la première place. Fin de l'histoire, rien de galant. Je ne savais même pas que Granger…je veux dire, Miss Granger, était deuxième. » Il la regarda, content de lui.

« Personne ne croit ça Malefoy. » Fit Hermione, doucement et sure d'elle, avec son propre sourire de contentement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « C'est la vérité. Je suis une personne égoïste et tout le monde le sait. Pourquoi aurais-je fait exprès d'abandonner les honneurs pour toi ? Toi parmi tout le monde ? Quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais jamais été ami et qui pendant toute ma vie, j'ai pensé qu'elle était inférieure à moi parce qu'elle était née sang-de…sang-de… » Il ne pouvait pas dire ce mot alors il dit « Née moldue ? ». Il ne pouvait pas la regarder après avoir dit ces choses. Elles était vraies en fait, même si il n'avait pas toujours ressenti ça, mais il ne voulait pas que les journalistes sachent qu'il avait changé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser. Il était prit entre deux feux.

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant un moment « Donc c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as donné la place ? Parce que tu devais originellement ne pas être en ville. Pas d'autre raison ? Veux-tu vraiment me dire ça ? Oublie ce que tu veux que la foule croit. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux que je crois ? »

Merde, elle l'avait eu. Tous les regards revinrent à Drago. Une seule main se leva dans le fond de l'assemblée. Drago voulait changer de sujet alors il dit « Je crois que quelqu'un dans le fond à une question. Oui, la personne dans le fond ? »

La personne baissa sa main et commença à marcher vers la paire, se faufilant entre les gens. Il fit « Oui, j'ai une question : pourquoi est-ce que tu mens Malefoy ? » C'était Blaise Zabini. « Surpris de me voir ici ? Anthony Goldstein m'a invité. Maintenant, dit aux journalistes, aux lecteurs, et plus important, à Hermione, la vraie raison pour laquelle tu lui as laissé la première place. Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà en fait, mais elle est toujours impatiente de t'entendre le confirmer. »

Drago rétrécit son regard vers Zabini, le connard. Il lança ses mains d'exaspération et sans sa bienséance habituelle, il dit « Bien, j'ai abandonné la place parce que c'était plus important pour elle que ca l'était pour moi. Je l'ai fait de bonté de cœur. »

« Et ? » Fit Zabini.

« Pas d'autre raison Zabini. » Répliqua Drago. « Voilà pour vous, je peux être une personne décente aussi, mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez tous à ça : J'ai fait une bonne chose, il y a des années. Hermione Granger a fait plein de bonnes choses toute sa vie. Qui voulez-vous vraiment comme Ministre ? »

Un journaliste leva la main et dit « Pourquoi est-ce que vous chantez tout les deux les louanges de l'autre aujourd'hui, alors qu'au débat, vous étiez tout les deux décidés à vous tirer dans les pattes. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Drago regarda Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à celle-là. Le même homme rajouta « Quelqu'un pourrait même penser qu'aucun de vous ne veut le poste. Elle a déjà dit au débat qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Alors dites-nous, pourquoi vous présentez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago fit « Vous savez quoi, je suis venu ici aujourd'hui pour une réunion, pas pour un festin de presse. C'est la conférence de presse de Miss Granger alors posez-lui des questions, pas à moi. »

La jeune journaliste femme qui allait dévoiler l'histoire de leur relation décida de parler. Il était clair pour elle que l'histoire allait bientôt sortir. Elle leva sa main alors que Drago commençait à s'en aller. Elle demanda « Une dernière chose Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Hermione regarda Drago tandis qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers la foule « Donc vous êtes en train de dire publiquement, pour que tout le monde l'entende, officiellement, que vous n'avez totalement, irrévocablement, sous aucune circonstance, pas de sentiments envers Miss Granger, qui ne soient pas des sentiments de respect et d'amitié ? Vous êtes en train de dire que vous ne l'aimez absolument pas ? Etes-vous en train de dire que l'interview que vous m'avez faites tous les deux, reconnaissant votre amour réciproque, et que vous m'avez demandé de garder sous couvert jusqu'à la fin de l'élection était un mensonge ? Vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

.

Tout le monde haleta et la pièce devint silencieuse. Harry plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Anthony bouillonna de colère. Percy sembla inquiet. Ron sembla inquiet pour Hermione et Hermione regarda droit vers Drago. Il la regardait. Ses yeux le regardaient, implorants.

« Répondez à sa question Monsieur Malefoy. » Dit Hermione posément.

Drago regarda Hermione. Il lui demanda « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

« La vérité. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu pourrais ne pas gagner. » Fit-il. »

« Et tu pourrais ne pas gagner non plus, et je m'en fiche. Il y a des choses plus importantes que gagner une élection, comme la vérité, et l'honnêteté, et l'amour. » Rajouta doucement Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard déterminé, attrapa son bras, l'attira à lui et posa durement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle était choquée et ne répondit pas en premier lieu. Ses bras pendaient sur ses côtés, et il la fit balançer, se pencha et l'embrassa longuement et fortement. Il releva son dos alors qu'elle trébuchait légèrement pour retrouver son équilibre. Les flashes des photographes les aveuglaient tout les deux et le grondement de la foule était assourdissant. Il dit « Est-ce que cela répond aux questions de tout le monde ? Je l'aime et ça depuis longtemps, et voilà. »

Il se tourna et lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle dit doucement, juste pour ses oreilles « Je t'aime aussi et je pense que je t'aime depuis un long moment, et tu as fait la bonne chose d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, et j'ai l'intention de faire une chose encore mieux. » Dit-il. Il se retourna vers la foule et fit « En fait, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis présenté à l'élection, pour qu'elle me remarque et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi en retour. Pour cette raison uniquement, vous devriez voter pour elle. » Il se retourna vers elle, sourit, fit un clin d'œil et ajouta « Maintenant, voyons qui gagne Granger. »

Il rit et embrassa sa main, alors qu'elle était plantée là, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte. Il fit « Je te vois là-haut dans ton bureau, parce que mon rendez-vous était avec toi mon cœur. » Il rit pendant tout le chemin vers les ascenseurs.

Hermione se tourna vers la foule, alors qu'ils criaient encore plus de questions. Maintenant, Anthony ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie. Malefoy avait juste creusé sa propre tombe, selon son opinion. Il fit un pas devant Hermione et dit à la presse qu'au moins, Hermione avait des raisons honnêtes de se présenter, et qu'elle faisait une chose honorable en voulant servir les besoins des gens, et en plaçant leurs besoins avant les siens. Il leur dit ensuite qu'ils feraient une déclaration plus tard et qu'ils devaient tous partir. Il serra la main de Blaise Zabini, qui ne semblait pas du tout content. Il couru vers Percy, serra sa main et dit « Ca va en notre faveur après tout. Elle va gagner Percy. »

Ron prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers. Harry resta là et regarda Percy et Anthony, alors qu'ils planifiaient leur prochain mouvement. Il savait une chose : personne n'allait utiliser sa meilleure amie et s'en sortir.

.

.

_Il faisait sombre et Hermione avait d'une certaine manière peur et elle appréhendait. Elle avait eu une réunion avec son équipe qui avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et maintenant, elle était sur le chemin pour une grosse fête de Noël à la Malefoy Global International. Anthony, avait qui elle ressortait en "quelque sorte", était censé la retrouver ici. Elle pensait qu'il était inconsidéré de ne pas l'escorter là-bas, si l'on considérait le fait que la compagnie de Malefoy était située vers ce qui semblait être, de l'extérieur, un grand entrepôt abandonné, dans le quartier portuaire du Londres Moldu. Hermione aurait transplané là-bas, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait l'autorisation, et Anthony avait l'invitation et elle ne savait donc pas quelles étaient les instructions et les directives pour transplaner dans l'immeuble. _

_Elle avait prit un taxi jusqu'au quartier de l'entrepôt et elle devait finir le reste du chemin à pied, puisque le chauffeur de taxi moldu avait refusé de la conduire directement là-bas._

_Elle sentait les cheveux dans sa nuque se dresser, ce qui pouvait venir du froid, mais aussi du fait qu'elle avait peur._

_.  
_

_A l'intérieur, Anthony attrapa un autre verre de vin. Harry vint vers lui et demanda : « Où est Hermione ? »_

_« Réunion tardive. » Répondit Anthony, énigmatique._

_« Est-ce qu'elle vient ? » Interrogea-t-il._

_« Je pense que oui. » Répondit-il_

_Harry dit « Comment peut-elle transplaner sans l'invitation ? Les instructions sur l'invitation disaient qu'on devait en avoir une pour transplaner à l'intérieur. » Demanda Harry, inquiet._

_« Elle devra prendre un taxi et entrer par la porte, je suppose. » Fit Anthony « Arrête de t'inquièter Potter. C'est Hermione, elle ira bien. »_

_« Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça. » Répliqua Harry. Il décida de retourner au Ministère, la chercher et transplaner ensuite avec elle à la fête en utilisant son invitation puisque son "petit-ami" n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier._

_Drago Malefoy, qui était un hôte aimable, avait entendu l'échange. Il détestait ce trou du cul pompeux, Anthony Goldstein. Est-ce que Granger ressortait avec lui ? L'entière raison pour laquelle Drago avait même décidé de tenir cette fête de Noël était pour qu'elle puisse venir et elle n'était même pas là. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui-même au Ministère, quand il vit Potter transplaner de nouveau dans la pièce._

_« Anthony ! » Appela Harry, faisant un geste de la main vers le trou du cul._

_Anthony était en train de rigoler avec Ron. Il regarda Harry et dit « Quoi ? »_

_« Elle n'est pas au Ministère. Un des membres de son équipe a dit qu'elle prenait un taxi pour aller chez elle et ensuite un autre taxi jusqu'ici. Personne ne sait où elle est. » Fit Harry._

_« Peut-être qu'elle est toujours chez elle, je ne suis pas sa nourrice. » Répondit Anthony en s'approchant d'Harry._

_« Eh bien, merde, tu es censé être son petit-ami. Je vais vérifier chez elle. » Et Harry partit de nouveau._

_Drago décida de voir si elle arrivait en taxi. Il transplana dehors._

_.  
_

_Hermione était déjà en train de regretter sa décision d'aller à pied. Elle commença à traverser la route, vers le bon entrepôt, lorsque deux hommes moldus traversèrent vers elle, depuis l'autre côté de la rue_

_« Salut Chérie. » Fit l'un des hommes._

_L'autre homme vint derrière elle et rajouta « Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon cœur ? »_

_Hermione tendit la main pour prendre sa baguette qui était dans son sac à main. Elle dit « Je vais voir un ami, laissez-moi passer. »_

_Celui qui était derrière elle attrapa son sac avant qu'elle ai pu s'en rendre compte. Sa baguette, qui était partiellement dans le sac à main et partiellement dans sa main, tomba sur le sol. Elle se tourna pour réclamer son sac lorsque le premier homme l'attrapa par la taille et commença à la tirer hors de la rue. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier. L'odeur de fumée et de transpiration, mélangée avec l'odeur de sa propre peur, la rendit malade._

_Drago Malefoy transplana à temps pour voir l'échange entier. Il couru vers eux, trouva sa baguette au sol et la ramassa, alors qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'entrée d'une allée._

_.  
_

_Le deuxième homme attrapa ses jambes qui se débattaient. Ils l'emmenèrent dans le fond d'une allée. Il la laissèrent tomber brutalement au sol, où elle se cogna fortement la tête. Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se rapella. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, une cape noire autour de son corps, et allongée sur un canapé blanc, doux et confortable. Elle se redressa rapidement et regarda les environs. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa robe était déchirée et alors qu'elle balança son pied au sol, elle vit qu'il lui manquait une chaussure. _

_Elle se leva mais retomba sur le canapé. Harry accouru dans le bureau, venant de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, avec une compresse froide dans la main. « Rassied-toi » Pressa-t-il. Il lui tendit la compresse._

_Elle se rassit et dit « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Tu as été agressée. » Répondit-il._

_« Est-ce que tu m'as sauvée ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Pas exactement. » Fit Harry « Quelqu'un d'autre a du t'aider avant que je n'arrive. J'ai vu un flash de lumière et j'ai couru vers l'allée. Je t'ai vue sur le sol et je te jure, j'ai eu si peur, je pensais que tu étais morte. J'ai vu un homme inconscient prêt de toi, et un autre homme qui s'enfuyait. Je pourrrais jurer que j'ai entendu quelqu'un transplaner. Je ne sais pas qui t'a aidée. J'ai couru après le premier homme, et après que je l'ai attrapé, j'ai appelé un autre Auror pour venir s'occuper de la scène de crime. »_

_« Où est ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle._

_« Je l'ai trouvée à côté de toi. » Dit-il en la lui tendant. « Tu n'aurais pas pu te débarrasser du premier homme, parce que tu étais également inconsciente. » Il s'assit près d'elle et attrapa sa main. »_

_« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Le bureau de Drago Malefoy. Il a transplané juste après moi, bien que, bon, je ne suis pas sur mais je pense qu'il pourrait être celui qui est venu t'aider en premier. Je pense qu'il t'a sauvée. Il était blanc comme un linge quand il t'a laissée, là tout de suite. Il t'a amenée ici et t'a déposée sur le canapé et t'a enroulée dans sa cape. Il est allé dire aux invités de partir. Il va revenir rapidement. »_

_« Je veux partir avant qu'il revienne. Je peux aller à la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Eh bien…il faut que je t'interroge, et ensuite tu pourras partir mais tu devrais vraiment rester ici. Tu t'es cogné la tête assez fortement et selon le protocole, je dois t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. De plus, tu ne veux pas dire merci à Drago ? »_

_« Je suppose. » Dit-elle. Franchement, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle._

_Il lui tapota la main et dit « Reste là, je reviens tout de suite ? » Il sortit de la pièce. Elle se leva et arpenta le bureau. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Quel terrible calvaire. Qui l'avait sauvée de ces deux hommes ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Stupide Anthony. Si il l'avait juste attendue, comme un petit-ami le devrait, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Harry pouvait-il avoir raison ? Etait-ce Drago celui qui l'avait sauvée ?_

_Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Drago et décida de lui écrire un mot de remerciement, et ensuite, elle voulait aller à la maison. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait comme une idiote ? Elle essuya ses larmes et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau, pour chercher un morceau de parchemin. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de droite pour chercher une plume ou un stylo. A la place, dans ce tiroir, elle trouva la photo qu'elle lui avait donné une semaine avant, dans le cadre argenté avec le ruban vert. Elle trouva un stylo, lui écrit un rapide mot qui disait : « Merci Drago, je t'adore, Hermione » Elle plaça le mot sur son bureau, ferma rapidement le tiroir, et rentra chez elle._

_._

_.  
_

Hermione et Ron allèrent à son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui dit au revoir. Elle savait que Drago serait là quand elle entrerait. Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il avait dit au monde entier qu'il l'aimait, mais l'avait-il dit parce qu'il voulait être honnête, ou voulait-il honnêtement qu'elle gagne l'élection, et était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait proclamé au monde ?

Elle aurait à attendre pour le découvrir. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, il leva les yeux de son bureau. Il était en train de lui écrire un mot. Il dit « J'étais en train de te laisser un mot. Je ne savais pas su ti voudrais me voir ou non. »

« Qu'est ce que le mot dit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Merci Hermione, je t'adore, Drago. » Lut-il. Il lui tendit le mot. Elle le replaça sur son bureau sans le regarder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Tu m'as fait dire la vérité à tout le monde. » Répondit-il

« Tu as dit la vérité à tout le monde de toi-même. » Fit-elle

« Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de choix n'est ce pas ? Tu essayais de faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais une meilleure personne que je le suis, et je devais leur montrer que tu es la meilleure de nous deux. De plus, je ne voulais pas vraiment le nier. Je suis fatigué de le nier. » Il se leva et avança vers elle. Il se planta devant elle, mais ne la toucha pas.

« Fatigué de le nier ? Merde Malefoy, tu le dis depuis des années maintenant. Apparemment, tout mes amis et collègues savaient déjà que tu m'aimais avant même que je le sache » Dit-elle « Merlin, Malefoy, je t'aime depuis toujours, comment ai-je pu ne pas savoir ça ? »

« Comment en effet » Acquiesça-t-il

« J'ai été dans le déni tout ce temps » Réitéra-t-elle

« Et n'est ce pas une honte ? » Répondit-il.

« Oui, ca l'est. » Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle regarda ses pieds. Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la força à relever la tête, pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a deviné alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Deviné quoi ? Que tu m'as aimée pendant des années ou que je t'ai aimé pendant des années ? » Interrogea-t-elle

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Putain Granger, ça faisait du temps pour que tu découvres la deuxième. » Dit-il. « Je savais que tu m'aimais, même si tu ne le savais pas. Tu as finalement prouvé ma théorie, que tu m'as toujours aimé autant que je t'aime. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit et jeta ses mains en l'air, avant de dire « Tu ne me croyais même pas toutes les fois où je disais que je t'aimais, alors tu ne penses honnêtement pas que tu m'aurais cru si j'avais dit que TU M'aimais ? Soit réaliste Granger » Sa main alla doucement à sa joue, la prenant légèrement en coupe, il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, elle dit « Eh bien, ca aurait été sympa d'avoir eu un indice, c'est tout. Je suis comme la dernière personne à savoir. » Elle devait sourire à sa propre déclaration. Elle ajouta « Qu'est ce que nous allons faire à propos de l'élection ? je ne veux pas continuer avec ces jeux, et je ne pense pas que nous savons comment jouer fair-play. »

Il l'attira pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit le premier et la tira sur ses genoux. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa sa clavicule. Il souleva son bras, tint sa main dans la sienne et embrassa son poignet.

« Drago, vas-tu répondre à ma question ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, se tournant légèrement pour le regarder.

« Je pensais que j'étais en train de répondre à ta question. » Rit-il « Désolé, je suppose que j'étais en train de te ravir à la place. Ces deux choses sont très reliées. »

Elle toucha son visage avec un doigt. Elle traça le contour de sa bouche avec le même doigt et l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle fit « Et quand je pense que je voulais te tuer plus tôt. »

« Dis-tu, et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, les raisons pour lesquelles je veux te tuer changent d'un jour à l'autre, alors franchement, je ne suis pas sure de savoir pourquoi tu as été jeté dans la mêlée aujourd'hui. Je me rappelle que je voulais tuer Anthony en premier, Percy en deuxième, toi en troisième et Blaise en quatrième. Oui, définitivement dans cet ordre, mais maintenant que tu as clamé au monde que tu m'aimes, je changerais légèrement l'ordre. Mettrais Zabini avant toi. »

Drago eut un rire saccadé et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il embrassa l'intérieur de son coude et dit « Pourquoi me tuer tout court ? Pourquoi ne pas me donner un sursis, une grâce en fait, puisque j'ai en effet dit que je t'aimais devant le monde entier, et que tu ne l'as même pas dit en retour, enfin, tu l'as dit mais si doucement que j'ai été le seul à t'entendre. Les gros titres demain vont dire que je suis un amoureux transi qui aime sa concurrente d'un amour non réciproque. »

« D'accord, tu n'es plus dans la liste mais contrarie moi encore une fois » elle embrassa sa mâchoire avec trois petits baiser « et tu devras mourir. »

« C'est noté. » Dit-il. Il la poussa soudainement sur le dos, pour que son dos s'appuie contre le dossier du canapé, et que ses jambes soient toujours sur ses genoux. Sa main alla de son genou à sa cuisse, sous sa robe. Il ajouta « Quelle couleur de sous-vêtement portes-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Viens le découvrir, Malefoy, si tu oses. » Sourit-elle.

Il fit un large sourire et dit « Putain de merde Granger ! Ca devrait être sur tes affiches. "venez découvrir quelle couleur de sous-vêtement je porte, citoyens". Je parie que tu gagnerais à main levée. En parlant de mains… » Il s'arrêta alors que ses deux mains continuaient de remonter sa robe.

.

Il y eu un coup à la porte. Elle essaya de se lever mais il posa une main sur son ventre pour la maintenir assise. Il dit « Entrez. »

Elle le regarda et s'écria « C'est mon bureau, je décide qui entre et qui n'entre pas. »

« Est-ce que c'est important , » Demanda-t-il.

Elle essaya de se lever du canapé mais il déplaça ses jambes pour qu'elles soient coincées en dessous de l'une des siennes. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et fit « Il y a des limites Malefoy. Tu dois apprendre à respecter ça. C'est mon bureau donc je dis qui entre et qui n'entre pas. En plus, je suis dans une position compromettante là. »

« Je ne voyais pas le problème en disant "entrez", et pour ta position, seul ceux avec l'esprit mal placé déduiraient que mes mains sous ta robe y sont pour une raison perverse. » Dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Un homme s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils se tournèrent finalement tout les deux pour regarder qui était entré. C'était Blaise Zabini. Drago se leva si rapidement qu'Hermione tomba au sol. Drago fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de son ancien "ami".

Toujours au sol, Hermione fit « Ne m'aide pas ou quoi que ce soit. » Elle se mit sur ses genoux alors que Drago poussait Blaise vers la porte.

« Dégage de là Zabini. » Fit Drago.

« Ne l'as-tu pas entendue ? » Demanda Blaise. « C'est son bureau et si elle veut que je parte, je partirai, cependant, je pense que vous voudriez tout deux m'entendre parce que pendant que je cherchais des cochonneries sur elle pour toi et pour elle sur toi, j'ai trouvé d'autre choses qui pourraient être avantageuses pour vous deux. Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Sans attendre l'approbation, il s'assit sur le canapé où les amants s'étaient juste assit. Il posa sa main sur le dossier du canapé et croisa ses jambes.

Drago verrouilla la porte d'Hermione et s'assit sur son bureau. Elle se leva finalement et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Drago fit « Bien, apparemment nous attendons. Parle Zabini, parce que j'ai entendu plus tôt que Granger nous voulait tout les deux morts, et alors que je suis sur qu'elle a changé d'avis pour moi, ton destin est au mieux incertain. Parle. »

Blaise fit un grand sourire, se tourna vers Hermione, et haussa un sourcil « Tu voulais me tuer ? »

Hermione répondit avec un visage parfaitement neutre et aucun signe de colère « Je le veux toujours en fait, donc je suis d'accord avec Malefoy. Commence à parler et selon ce que tu as à dire, tu seras ou pas en vie pour sortir d'ici. »

Blaise rigola « Okay, c'est parti. »

* * *

Ahh Blaise, toujours là pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu et pour essayer de faire le bazar...comme vous pourrez le voir dans le prochain chapitre.

Anthony est un gros c*n n'est ce pas ! Hermione était en train de se faire agresser et lui, normal il boit du vin et n'en a rien à faire d'elle.

Qui veut aller mettre un pain dans la tête d'Anthony trou du cul Goldstein ? :D

Bisous


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour les gens. J'ai mit un temps à relire ce chapitre. Je suis sortie hier soir, rentrée très tôt (6h) et du coup je n'ai vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous xD Breffons, j'ai relu, corrigé et voilà le chapitre. Blaise va encore se faire des amies, j'en suis certaine mouhahahahah.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Manon : Blaise va te surprendre je pense...et pas dans le bon sens héhé. Oui c'est horrible une seule semaine de vacances, la dure loi de l'enseignement supérieur :(

**Armelle **: Blaise va encore amener du piquant et faire des siennes dans ce chapitre ^^

**Margot **: mais je traduit toujours, tout les dimanches je suis au rendez-vous ^^ Merci pour tes compliments :D

**Vera Bennett **: Tu sens bien, je suis presque certaine que Blaise va bien t'énerver dans ce chapitre mouhahah. Drago et Hermione sans prise de tête...hum...

**Amel **: J'adore le parfum, je l'ai lu plusieurs fois c'est un de mes livres préférés. Blaise va être encore plus désagréable ici, et Drago toujours aussi meugnon *_*

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Hermione déclare qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais Drago, jamais.**

.**  
**

« N'as-tu jamais trouvé curieux qu'Anthony soit tellement déterminé à ce qu'Hermione se présente pour le Ministère ? Lui et Percy ? Si c'est si important pour lui, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas présenté ? As-tu déjà réfléchi à cela ? Je l'ai fait. » Déclara Blaise « Et j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question assez intéressante. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas présenté ? » Demanda Hermione

« Parce que c'est un branleur ? » Interrogea Drago.

« C'est une bonne raison également, mais ce que j'ai découvert est encore mieux. » Fit Blaise. Hermione se pencha plus près de lui.

« Alors ? » Pressa-t-elle.

« Une information comme celle-ci n'est pas gratuite Hermione, même pas pour toi. » Fit Blaise. Il toucha sa main. Il retira lui-même sa main, rapidement, lorsqu'il entendit Drago l'insulter entre ses dents.

Drago dit « Ne la touche pas, et dit moi juste combien tu veux, Blaise. »

« Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux Malefoy. Seule Hermione peut faire ça. » Révéla-t-il, en se tournant pour regarder Drago. Il ajouta « Goldstein a des ambitions politiques, mais l'homme n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien. Il est une de ces personnes qui a faim de pouvoir, qui est perverti par sa quête du pouvoir, ce types de personnes est effrayant et veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est tout à fait content de s'asseoir derrière la scène, récolter tout les remerciements, tant qu'il est celui qui dirige le spectacle. Il est le marionnettiste et tu es, ma chère Hermione, la marionnette. » Il se tourna pour la regarder.

Hermione était offensée. Elle se leva et s'écria « Je ne suis la marionnette de personne ! »

Blaise répondit « Si, j'ai bien peur qu'il commence à le découvrir et il essaye vraiment de vous manipuler tout les deux, toi et Malefoy et il échoue misérablement, mais uniquement parce que vous êtes tout les deux si imprévisibles. Il avait prévu que tu le découvres avec Ron, le savais-tu ? »

Hermione était choquée. Elle dit « Non, il ne ferait pas ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Drago se leva pour faire face à Blaise et fit « Ok, donc tu nous as dit une petite chose que nous ne savions pas déjà, maintenant dit nous quelque chose d'important ! »

« Laisse-moi finir Malefoy. Je vais vous donner un autre détail croustillant gratuit. Percy Weasley n'est pas malade. Pas du tout. » Fanfaronna Blaise.

Hermione se rassit près de lui et dit « Si il l'est. Il m'a dit juste ce matin que son état empirait, et qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable d'attendre l'élection pour s'arrêter. Si il doit s'arrêter maintenant, j'ai bien peur qu'en tant que Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, je sois forcée de prendre sa place jusqu'à l'élection. »

« Comme c'est pratique pour Anthony. » Fit Blaise d'un air énigmatique.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je sais que Percy Weasley n'est pas plus malade que toi Malefoy. » Fit Blaise avec arrogance « Goldstein ne m'a pas seulement engagé pour t'espionner Malefoy. Il m'a engagé pour espionner le Ministre et par coïncidence, c'était avant qu'il ne tombe mystérieusement malade. »

.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Blaise. Il se tourna pour la regarder alors qu'elle disait « Veux-tu dire qu'Anthony est en train de forcer Percy à quitter son poste, en lui faisant du chantage ou quelque chose, parce que Percy a l'air d'avoir tout aussi envie qu'Anthony de me voir dans son bureau. »

«Eh bien, bien sur qu'il le veut, n'est ce pas ? » Fit Blaise. « Goldstein lui fait du chantage et c'est quelque chose de bien, ou mal mais juteux. »

Hermione regarda Drago, et puis retourna à Blaise. Elle dit « Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange de cette information ?»

Drago voulait également connaitre le scoop, mais il avait déjà une idée de ce que Blaise voulait, et si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, il n'y avait aucune putain de manière pour qu'il laisse Blaise l'avoir, alors il se leva et dit « Même si nous apprenons le potin, en quoi cela nous aidera ? Ca ne nous aidera pas, donc garde ton information pour toi. »

« Je crois que je vais plutôt répondre à la question d'Hermione, Malefoy. » Fit Blaise. Il se tourna de nouveau verselle et déclara « En échange de cette information, tu devras me faire une petite faveur. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle « Ne nous nargue pas si tu ne veux pas qu'on morde. Dit nous juste ce que tu veux. »

« Arrête de voir Malefoy. » Dit-il.

Cela choqua tellement Hermione qu'elle retomba du canapé. Il se pencha pour l'aider à se relever mais Drago bougea plus vite. Il la releva et la poussa vers la porte.

« Putain de merde, Zabini. » S'exclama Drago. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit « Pars Hermione, je vais m'occuper de Zabini. »

Blaise fit un grand sourire et se redressa « Rappelles-toi, c'est son bureau, Malefoy. Tu vois, tu n'as pas assez d'argent, non, laisse moi reformuler : tu as assez d'argent mais aucune quantité de ton argent ne peut me tenter. Non, je veux qu'Hermione te botte le cul. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour dire que je la veux pour moi, j'ai abandonné il y a longtemps. Cependant, je ne veux pas non plus d'elle avec toi. »

Hermione fit un pas vers Drago et demanda à Blaise « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai attendu que quelqu'un me rende heureuse pendant longtemps. »

Drago sourit. Blaise fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tendait la main vers Hermione, et tirait sur son bras pour l'amener plus près de lui. Il posa sa main sur son visage, et Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Il fit un pas entre eux et frappa la main de Blaise pour l'éloigner. Blaise se rassit et dit « Il ne te rendra pas heureuse Hermione. Il va seulement te faire du mal. Il t'a déjà blessée n'est ce pas ? Il n'est pas capable de t'aimer. Laisse le tomber maintenant et je te donnerai l'information que j'ai, plus quelque chose que je sais sur Goldstein, qui l'anéantira. Il laissera Percy, Percy pourra continuer en tant que Ministre, tu seras hors de la course et tout ira bien. »

« Mais je n'aurais pas Drago. » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Drago.

« C'est vrai, mais de la manière dont je vois les choses, si tu es réellement aussi altruiste que tu as toujours semblé l'être, tu placeras le bonheur des autres avant le tien. » Déclara Blaise.

Drago s'écria « Quel ramassis de conneries ! Maintenant qui essayes de jouer avec elle ? Tu es en train d'essayer de la faire culpabiliser. Je l'aime ! »

« Ouais, tu as déjà dit ça, là-bas, devant tout le monde, et oh mon dieu, cela ne va-t-il pas t'aider à avoir des votes ? Tu es celui qui joue avec elle. Tu l'utilises pour des votes, pour ton propre avantage. A quel point veux-tu gagner Malefoy ? » Blaise se releva. « Tu as dit à tout le monde là-bas que tu étais uniquement entré dans la course pour qu'elle t'aime, et bien que ce soit partiellement vrai, je suis sur que tu es également avide de pouvoir. » Blaise se planta nez à nez avec Drago et pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, il éleva la voix alors qu'il disait « Tu veux le statut, la légitimité du poste ! Tu veux accomplir quelque chose qu'aucun Malefoy n'a jamais accompli, c'est-à-dire la respectabilité ! Tu veux être Ministre plus que tu ne le montres Malefoy, et tu le sais. »

Hermione marcha entre les deux, les séparant. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Drago et dit « Si tout cela est vrai, qui se soucies de ce que Blaise a à dire. Qui se soucie de ce qu'Anthony cache ? Qui se soucie de la raison pour laquelle Percy s'arrête ? Je pense que ce sont des raisons honorables de se présenter pour être Ministre et je serais ravie d'abandonner, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, et si ces raisons sont les vraies raisons pour lesquelles tu le veux. »

Drago posa ses mains sur ses épaules et dit « Zabini est un idiot et il ne sait rien à propos de moi ! » Malheureusement, Blaise avait en fait mit le doigt sur quelque chose, autant que cela peinait Drago d'y penser. Il voulait être Ministre, et pour toutes les raisons que Blaise avait citées, mais il n'utilisait pas Hermione !

.

Blaise traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le bureau d'Hermione. Il fit « Bien, nie le, je m'en fiche. Détruit des vies, vit dans le mensonge. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. » Il resta où il était assit avec encore aucune intention de partir.

Drago dit : « Je peux assurément dire pour nous deux que tu peux partir Blaise. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton information. Si Anthony a quelque chose sur Percy, c'est son problème, pas le mien et pas celui de Granger. »

Blaise sourit. Il regarda vers Hermione. Il déclara : « Si c'est ce que tu ressens toi aussi... Est-ce qu'un de tes amis de longue date, quelqu'un qui a été presque comme un frère pour toi, qui t'a prit sous son aile, qui t'a donné une chance ici, au Ministère, devrait vraiment souffrir juste parce que tu ne le soulageras pas de ses souffrances. C'est dans tes mains Hermione. Remets Anthony à sa place. Rétabli le bon homme et un bon Ministre de la Magie dans sa position légitime. C'est à toi. Tout repose sur tes épaules. »

Elle était déchirée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et demanda « Tu ne te soucies pas de moi, même pas un petit peu Blaise ? Notre ancienne relation ne signifies rien pour toi ? Je ne t'aime plus et je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus, alors pourquoi me demander ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout retomber sur moi ? » Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Drago Malefoy voulait donner un coup de pied dans les couilles de Zabini. Il allait suivre sa pensée lorsque Blaise dit « Je sais que tu es intègre Hermione, je sais que tu feras ce qui est bon. C'est une de tes qualités les plus irritantes, et une des raisons pour laquelle des gens comme Malefoy et moi ne sont pas assez bons pour toi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi bon que tu pensais que je l'étais. Je suis égoïste. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je ne veux certainement pas qu'un connard comme Malefoy puisse t'avoir. Il est dix fois plus merdeux que moi. Pense à mon offre. On reste en contact. » Il alla vers la porte, sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Drago était assez en colère pour s'arracher les ongles. Il s'exclama « Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'on arrête de se voir si il ne te veut pas pour lui-même ! Tu n'es pas une sorte de prostituée qu'on peut acheter et vendre ! »

Hermione s'allongea dans le canapé et posa sa tête contre le coussin. Alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, elle dit : « Il ne m'aime pas ! Tu as raison alors pourquoi voudrait-il ça ? Il a rompu avec moi il y a toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas rompu avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être avec une Née-Moldue, il m'a dit ça. Il m'a blessée, à ce moment là, parce que je pensais vraiment que je tenais à lui. »

« Eh bien, soit il a menti à ce moment là, ou alors il ment maintenant, mais si il a découvert une information sur Goldstein, alors nous le pouvons aussi. » Fit Drago. Il s'assit prêt d'elle et lui prit la main. « Je ne vais pas laisser ce connard se servir de toi. Je suis si fatigué des gens qui essayent de se servir de toi, à cause de ta bonté et de ta générosité. Ils veulent te corrompre. Je ne les laisserai pas faire."

Hermione demanda « Tu ne te servirai pas de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Elle ne savait plus quoi croire.

Il embrassa le haut de sa main. « Mon dieu Granger ! Je ne me pas suis battu si fort pendant toutes ces années pour que tu arrives à m'aimer autant que je t'aime, uniquement pour me servir de toi pour gagner une foutue élection ! »

Hermione lui pressa la main. Elle dit « Alors nous avons du travail de détective à faire, Malefoy. »

Harry Potter entra par la porte entrouverte et dit « Peut-être que je peux aider. Je suis également fatigué des gens qui se servent des gens que j'aiment. J'étais connu pour découvrir des choses avant, et si j'ose dire, j'ai beaucoup plus de relations que Blaise foutu Zabini. »

Hermione alla enlacer Harry. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Harry ? »

« Assez pour savoir que vous êtes tous les deux apparemment vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre et que vous avez besoin de mon aide, et c'est assez pour moi. » Répondit Harry.

.

.

_Hermione ouvrit un gros cœur rouge de mauvais goût, avec des paillettes qui collèrent sur ses doigts et tombèrent sur le bureau. A l'intérieur, il disait « __**S'il te plait, soit ma Valentine. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, Anthony. **__»_

_Elle dit « Humph ! ». Elle jeta le cœur au loin et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour enlever les paillettes rouges. « Les paillettes devraient être interdites par la loi ! » Dit Hermione à son assistante, qui rigola. « Ca sera la prochaine loi que je vais essayer de faire passer. » Hermione en avait assez d'Anthony, le connard, Goldstein. Depuis Noël, elle avait décidé de le laisser tomber pour de bon. Elle espérait que ça durerait._

_Sur le coin de son bureau, il y avait une autre carte. Celle-ci était attachée à une petite boite noire, avec un ruban en soie rouge. Elle retira la carte du paquet, mit le paquet dans la poche de sa veste et commença à ouvrir la carte lorsque son assistante lui rappela leur réunion. « Hermione, nous allons être en retard pour le vote final. »_

_« Oh, c'est vrai. » Dit-elle. Ella attrapa un dossier sur son bureau, déposa l'enveloppe dessus et suivit son assistante vers la galerie. Le magenmagot se réunissait pour voter sur une partie spéciale de la legislature, dont le Ministre espérait en faire une loi. C'était une sorte de sanction, contre les sangs-purs. Ca les taxerait à un taux plus élevé que les autres familles sorcières, mais seulement ces familles qui avaient plus de cinq générations de sangs-pur dans leurs familles. C'était pour encourager les mariages mixtes, autant que pour imposer des taxes plus hautes sur ces familles qui pouvaient franchement se le permettre. _

_De plus, on ajoutait un bonus qui était une taxe sur le mariage pour les sangs-purs qui continuaient les mariages arrangés._

_Assez étrangement, Drago Malefoy était un fervent partisan pour la nouvelle loi. Il avait aidé Percy à convaincre les autres familles de sang-pur de faire également avec cette loi. Il y avait quelques changements qu'il voulait faire mais de manière générale, il la supportait._

_.  
_

_Alors qu'Hermione entra dans l'auditorium, elle prit un siège en hauteur, sur le côté droit. Les membres du magenmagot s'assirent sur les niveaux plus bas, dans toute leur splendeur. Le Ministre prit l'estrade. Hermione posa son dossier sur le rebord devant elle, et son sac sous son siège. Elle entendit quelqu'un dire « Excusez-moi. » Elle se leva pour que la personne en question puisse se déplacer. Elle leva les yeux et c'était Drago. Il s'assit à deux sièges d'elle. Il laissa un siège vide entre eux._

_A partir de ce moment, Hermione ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se disait. Au lieu de ça, elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de prêter attention au blond assis à sa droite, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle pensa qu'il était vraiment beau. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant qu'il lui avait légèrement manqué. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois depuis l'incident à Noël._

_.  
_

_L'une était le jour de Noël. Elle s'apprêtait à aller au Terrier, après avoir passé le réveillon de Noël avec ses parents. Il passa chez elle juste avant qu'elle parte. Elle ouvrit la porte en manteau, tandis qu'elle mettait ses gants et fit « Oh, Drago, Joyeux Noël. »_

_« Est-ce que je dérange ? » Demanda-t-il « Tu vas apparemment sortir, alors je devrais partir. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose. Maintenant, ne te mets pas dans la tête que c'est un cadeau de Noël ou quoi que ce soit juste parce que c'est Noël. En fait, je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle. Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que c'est. Cependant, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le vouloir. »_

_Il le lui tendit. Elle dit « Entre un moment. J'ai quelques minutes à te consacrer. » Elle ouvrit la porte et il fit un pas à l'intérieur alors qu'elle enlevait ses gants._

_Il regarda autour de lui et dit « Hé, tu as acheté d'autres petites choses pour ta maison, c'est joli. »_

_« Merci. » Répondit-elle. Elle commença à enlever le papier cadeau. « C'est drôle comme c'est joliment emballé pour quelque chose que tu as trouvé dans la poubelle. » Plaisanta-t-elle. C'était un livre très cher sur Godric Gryffondor. La reliure était en cuir, et les pages étaient dorées, et la couverture était en relief, avec ce qui semblait être des lettres d'or. Elle caressa précautionneusement les pages et dit « Wow, c'est magnifique, et ca semble cher. »_

_Elle commença à lui tendre le livre et il dit « Non, je l'ai acheté pour toi, alors n'oses pas dire que tu ne peux pas le prendre parce que c'est trop cher ! » Il lança ses mains en l'air._

_« Non, je vais le prendre. Je te le tendais pour que tu le prennes pendant que j'enlève mon manteau, idiot. » Hermione lui donna le livre et enleva son manteau._

_« Idiot ? Tu m'as appelé idiot ? Ok. Tu ne partais pas d'ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Oui. » Répondit-elle. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et ouvrit le livre. Il déplaça son manteau et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Merci Drago. »_

_« Pas de quoi. » Répondit-il. Il se releva et dit « Bien, Joyeux Noël. Je dois aller chez mes parents alors fait une prière pour moi. »_

_Elle rit et se leva également. Elle fit « Oh, d'ailleurs, merci encore pour m'avoir aidée dans l'allée l'autre soir. Je suis désolée de ne pas être restée pour te remercier en personne. »_

_« Oui, j'ai reçu ton mot et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. » Répliqua-t-il. En fait, il rougit. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa rapidement sa joue. Elle pensait qu'elle lui donnerait une raison de rougir, si il devait être gêné par le fait de rougir et tout ça._

_Il posa sa main sur son visage et demanda « As-tu deviné ma théorie à présent ? »_

_« Non, dit le moi juste. » dit-elle en faisant la moue._

_« Tu es intelligente. J'espère que tu le découvriras et bientôt. » Sourit-il. Il attrapa le manteau d'Hermione et dit « Laisse-moi t'aider avec ta veste. » Elle plaça ses bras dans les manches. Il se tourna et boutonna le bouton du haut. Elle pensa que c'était l'une des choses la plus intime que quelqu'un ai jamais fait pour elle. Il sortit de la maison, sifflant alors qu'il partait_

_.  
_

_La deuxième fois ou elle l'avait vu, après ce qu'elle appelait "l'incident de l'allée", était il y a deux semaines à une réunion pour une proposition de cette fameuse loi qu'ils étaient à présent en train d'essayer de faire passer. Contrairement à la sympathique rencontre du jour de Noël, cette seconde rencontre s'avéra horrible._

_Drago avait fait une remarque assez innocente sur le fait que les sangs-pur devaient faire des concessions pour tout ces jours-ci, et comment même le Ministre, en tant que sang-pur, devrait comprendre en tant que sang-pur, que tout n'est pas noir et blanc. Que tout les sang-pur n'étaient pas méchant, tout comme tout les sang-mêlés n'étaient pas bons et tout les nés-moldus des saints._

_Hermione avait fait un commentaire à propos du fait que tous les mangemorts étaient des sangs-pur que c'était peut-être pour ça que les sangs-pur avaient une mauvaise réputation._

_Drago lui avait demandé combien de sang voulait-elle que les sang-pur versent encore. Il semblait en colère._

_Elle avait répondu que tant que leur sang avait la même couleur que celui des sang-mêlés et des Nés-Moldus, elle se fichait qu'ils saignent à mort._

_Drago lui avait dit que ca n'avait pas de sens._

_Elle avait répliqué que ça avait du sens pour n'importe qui avec une moitié de cerveau, alors quand lorsqu'il lui en pousserait au moins une moitié, peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre._

_Drago lui avait dit que quelqu'un avec son faible statut de sang ne comprendrait jamais ce par quoi quelqu'un comme lui était passé._

_Hermione lui avait dit que quelqu'un de son statut de sang ne comprendrait jamais ce par quoi quelqu'un comme elle était passé._

_Il avait dit que juste parce que son sang était inférieur, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devrait avoir des concessions spéciales._

_Elle lui avait dit d'arrêter de parler !_

_Il lui avait dit d'arrêter de parler et de monter sur ses grands chevaux !_

_Elle lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être un sang-pur élitiste !_

_Il lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être une garce !_

_Elle l'avait traité de mauvais, sang pur, fils de mangemort !_

_Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_A l'horreur d'Hermione, et à l'horreur de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce, elle avait commencé à pleurer, plus de colère qu'autre chose. Foutues larmes ! De plus, elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit pendant un très long moment, et quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti pendant un long moment, mais les mots semblèrent s'échapper, alors qu'elle disait « Je te déteste Drago Malefoy ! »_

_Il se leva, s'excusa, dit au Ministre qu'il restait en contact, et il partit. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, embarrassée._

_Et cela était la dernière fois ou elle l'avait vu._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_.  
_

_Toutes sympathiques petites rencontre qu'ils avaient eu avant cela, comme le shopping pour les meubles, le gentil petit incident dans la cage d'escalier, la photo qu'elle lui avait donnée au rayon décoration, lui qui lui sauvait la vie dans l'allée, et même le cadeau de sa part le jour de Noël, toutes ces choses s'étaient effacées avec une petite phrase. Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle le détestait. _

_Elle l'avait dit avant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça comptait si elle le redisait ? Avant, il répondait toujours différemment. Avant, soit il riait, agissant comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, ou alors il lui disait qu'il l'aimait comme un retour. Jamais il ne s'était levé et était parti._

_Tout était parti avec un "Sang-de-Bourbe" de sa part et un "Je te déteste" de sa part._

_Hermione essayait d'être attentive à ce que Percy disait au Magenmagot. Elle essayait vraiment, mais avant qu'elle ne réalise, tout le monde se levait de son siège. La session était terminée et elle ne savait même pas comment s'était passé le vote. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Drago avait déjà quitté son siège. Elle resta sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne quitte l'auditorium._

_L'assistante d'Hermione revint dans le grand auditorium. Elle dit « Hermione, cela te pose-t-il un problème si je pars tôt cet après-midi ? Mon mari a prévu un diner romantique pour la Saint-Valentin. »_

_« Tu peux partir si tu me dis : est-ce que la loi est passée ? » Demanda Hermione._

_Son assistante sourit et dit « Oui, c'est passé. Ils ont cédés à quelques remarques de Drago Malefoy, mais l'augmentation des taxes est passée. Au revoir Hermione. Passe une bonne Saint-Valentin. » La jeune femme se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Hermione tendit la main vers le dossier en face d'elle, et l'ouvrit, révélant la carte._

_Elle se demanda de qui elle venait et décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le découvrir, alors elle l'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle glissait un doigt sous le rabat de l'enveloppe, elle sentit sa présence, alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière elle. Sans arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle dit « Mon pourchasseur est de retour. »_

_« De qui est la carte, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il. Il se pencha sur son siège, et posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione._

_« Je ne sais pas encore Malefoy. » Dit-elle, condescendante d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle sortit la carte. Elle était magnifique. Elle était ornée, sans être criarde. Il n'y avait pas une foutue trace de paillettes. Elle l'ouvrit et lu à haute voix « Si tu étais ma valentine, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, je te promettrais le monde, mais puisque tu ne l'es pas, et ne le seras probablement jamais, je vais devoir me contenter de te donner tout ce que je veux. Ce que je veux c'est que tu me pardonnes. Je suis désolé. Je t'adore, Drago. »_

_Hermione remit la carte dans l'enveloppe. Elle l'entendit dire derrière « Ce mot par lequel je t'ai appelée est un horrible mot pour une jolie fille, et je suis vraiment désolé. Suis-je pardonné ? »_

_Il plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise, et pencha sa joue pour toucher sa main. Sans le regarder elle dit « J'ai dit que je te détestais. Ce n'était pas gentil non plus. »_

_« Non, mais je me suis habitué à m'y attendre, à l'anticiper même, et je l'ai même mérité quelques fois. Je dirais que des quinze fois où tu as dit que tu me détestais ces dernières années, celle-ci était la plus méritée. » Fit-il._

_Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait conscience que ses jambes touchaient les siennes. « Je ne l'ai dit que quinze fois ? J'aurais juré que je l'ai dit plus que ça. » Plaisanta-t-elle._

_« Tu l'as probablement pensé plus de fois, et je suis sure que tu l'as dit à d'autre gens en parlant de moi, mais en face, tu l'as dit exactement quinze fois. Je suis très bon avec les chiffres, alors crois moi pour celui-là. Tu l'as dit le premier jour de l'Université, tu l'as dit cette fois où j'ai fait exprès de te marcher sur le pied, tu l'as dit cette fois où tu étais malade, et tu l'as dit le jour de la remise des diplômes, tu l'as dit… » Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche._

_« Ok, je te crois. Je m'excuse, peut-être pas pour toutes ces fois, mais pour cette dernière fois. Je suis sure que tu vas dire ou faire quelque chose qui justifiera un bon "je te déteste Malefoy" une nouvelle fois, mais pour l'instant, je suis désolée. »_

_« Splendide. Eh bien, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Ouvre ton cadeau quand tu seras à la maison, pas maintenant, d'accord ? » Dit-il en se mettant debout. Elle se leva également. Elle hocha la tête. Sa main alla dans sa poche, pour sentir la petite boite noire. Il tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux. Il tira sur une de ses boucles et sourit. Il dit « Tu as des paillettes dans tes cheveux. » Il toucha son visage et dit « Oh, d'ailleurs, je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime vraiment. Je crois que j'étais censé te le dire après que tu ai dit que tu me détestais mais j'ai oublié alors je le dis maintenant. Quoique c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je le dis. »_

_Il sourit et s'en alla. Elle rentra chez elle et ouvrit son cadeau. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une paire de boucles d'oreilles grises, en perles, avec des saphirs bleu (1). Elle s'assit et pleura, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_._

_.  
_

Drago transplana avec elle, chez elle. Elle fit « Harry va tout découvrir et je m'en fiche si je dois gagner cette putain d'élection, je ne te laisserais pas non plus tomber Malefoy. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais depuis très longtemps et que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber, eh bien, j'ai nié t'aimer depuis aussi longtemps mais je jure que rien ne me feras t'abandonner, rien. Si ca fait de moi une égoïste alors appelle moi égoïste. »

Il la regarda bizarrement et dit « Ok, tu es égoïste. ». Il tira sur sa main et l'attira à lui. Il fit « De la manière dont je le vois, tu mérites d'être égoïste Hermione. Allez, laisse-nous être égoïste ensemble. J'ai un merveilleux rendez-vous de prévu. Maintenant que nous sommes sortis du placard, si il faut dire ça, grâce à Blaise, je pense que nous devrions étaler notre amour de manière flagrante : sortir en ville, passer une merveilleuse soirée et ensuite, retourner chez-moi et avoir une partie de sexe à couper le souffle. J'ai toujours voulu t'emmener pour un vrai rendez-vous, dans la vraie vie, Hermione. S'il te plait, sort avec moi ce soir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle mordit sa lèvres inférieure, avança vers lui, et plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine, avec sa tête juste à côté de ses mains. Il plaça ses mains autour de son corps. Elle dit « Si je le fais, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

« Je te promettrai n'importe quoi, je te l'ai dit une fois sur une carte de Saint-Valentin et je le pensais ce jour là. Qu'est ce que je peux te promettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir la partir de sexe à couper le souffle en premier ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Je vais le redire, tu as mon vote pour le poste de Ministre Granger. » Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

* * *

(1) Pour rappel : dans le flash back du chapitre 4, lors du diner de remise de diplômes, Hermione montre à Drago le cadeau d'Anthony : des boucles d'oreille en diamants et il lui dit que si elle était sa copine, il lui aurait offert des boucles d'oreilles grises en perles, avec des saphirs ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le flash back ne vous a pas trop embrouillé l'esprit puisqu'il y a un flash back dans le flash back ^^

Breffons, qui veut que Drago lui écrive une carte de saint-valentin trop mignonne ?

Bisous bisous


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, bonjour. Nous revoici pour notre rendez-vous du dimanche. Y'en a qui regardent Michel Drucker et d'autres qui lisent mon chapitre xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Dislaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Amel **: Héhé, je crois que la fin du chapitre va te faire bondir xD. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours cette histoire. C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de traduire, même si ça prend du temps.

**Armelle **: Mouhahahah, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire sur Blaise après ce chapitre ^^

**Sarah **: Merci beaucoup

**Vera Bennett **: Blaise et Anthony ils fond la paire. Et Blaise va encore frapper un coup ici. Ron ne sait pas... et tu découvriras des choses sur lui plus tard...

.

**Warning **: Ce chapitre contient un lemon, alors si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.

**Chapitre 22 : Drago se souvient du jour où il est Tombé Amoureux d'Hermione.**

**.  
**

Avec sa main le guidant doucement du pas de la porte jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, Hermione avait un but, un objectif, et un seul objectif. Elle voulait montrer à Drago Malefoy à quel point elle l'aimait. Prenant sa main, elle le tira dans la chambre et resta debout devant son armoire. Elle enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et dit « Je ne vais pas en avoir besoin pendant un moment. »

« Vraiment, tu ne prévois pas de me marcher dessus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, sauf si tu veux que je le fasse. » Dit-elle, une rougeur montant à ses joues. Elle tendit la main et dézippa sa robe. Elle glissa le long de ses bras. Elle la retira et la déposa sur une chaise. Elle avait également un jupon qu'elle retira également.

« Bas et porte-jarretelles, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que sa main s'avançait pour effleurer la soie d'un des bas.

« J'ai appris ma leçon. » Dit-elle. Elle plaça une jambe sur le lit et fit rouler le premier bas. Il appréciait beaucoup. Alors qu'elle commençait à enlever le deuxième bas, il pouvait à peine croire que tout ça était réel. Est-ce que la femme qu'il avait aimé depuis si longtemps était vraiment là devant lui ? Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? L'aimait-elle vraiment en retour ? Etait-il vraiment installé juste devant elle, alors qu'elle se déshabillait ? Etait-elle réelle, en chair et en os ? Il déglutit difficilement et cligna des yeux. "S'il te plait, soit réelle", pensa-t-il. S'il te plait, soit réelle.

Elle se tenait à présent devant lui avec rien d'autre que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Elle marcha vers lui et il lui caressa la joue. « Est-ce que tu es réelle ? » Interrogea-t-il. Il rit presque à sa propre question idiote. Lorsqu'un sourire illumina son beau visage, il eut sa réponse.

La vraie Hermione Granger était debout juste devant lui, nue devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de la dernière barrière qui restait entre elle et sa nudité. Elle était plus belle "en vrai" que dans tout ses rêves, qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Il la regarda une fois de plus et dit « Tu es plus belle aujourd'hui que le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

.

.

_La Bataille de Poudlard, comme elle était appelée des années plus tard, était finie depuis presque un an. Le Ministère avait décidé de tenir un memorial pour commémorer tous ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies, pour honorer tous ceux qui vivaient et pour tous les autres qui avaient tant donné et qui avaient tant perdu, d'un coût terrible._

_Quelques personnes, comme Drago, qui n'avaient perdu personne, et n'avaient pas vraiment combattu, excepté pendant la dernière bataille, étaient venus pour offrir leurs condoléances et pour commencer la guérison qui était nécessaire pour continuer leurs vies. Il était venu ce jour là, à cet endroit, pour présenter ses excuses, pour demander la rédemption et pour arriver à la paix avec les pêchés qu'il avait commit, et avec un peu de chance, pour obtenir le pardon._

_C'était une vive journée d'automne, Poudlard était aussi beau que toujours, peut-être plus, parce que parmi les ruines de la bataille, le vieux château restait, comme un signal d'espoir, un espoir pour leur futur. C'était quelques jours avant le début de l'université. Drago avait attendu une année après la Bataille de Poudlard, pour commencer l'école, parce qu'il avait du attendre de voir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents avant de commencer sa propre vie. Ses parents avaient tout les deux obtenus une sentence assez légère, qu'ils était maintenant en train de remplir, donc Drago était venu seul à la cérémonie. C'était comme ça qu'il vivait sa vie depuis la dernière bataille, seul. Drago avait obtenu un blanchiment. Il voulait être éloigné de sa famille autant qu'il le pouvait, physiquement et mentalement. Pour une fois dans sa vie il voulait être jugé pour l'homme qu'il était et non pas comme un "Malefoy". Il voulait être jugé pour son présent et son futur, et non pour ses méfaits passés. De plus, il était venu seul à la cérémonie et il resterait seul. A part quelques regards étranges et commentaires impolis, la plupart des gens ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il était là._

_Il vit Hermione Granger ce jour là. Il avait entendu qu'elle était sur le point de commencer l'université elle aussi. Elle avait du prendre une année sabbatique pour guérir et se retrouver avec ses parents. Au début, elle était assise entre Potter et Weasley, avec sa tête sur une de leur épaules tout le temps. Pendant la plupart des discours, elle baissa la tête et il y eut quelques moments durant la cérémonie où elle pleura. Quand ils se levèrent tout les trois, à l'insistance du Ministre de la magie, il le firent comme ça, se tenant la main tous les trois et semblant dépassés par les remerciements et les applaudissements. Drago se leva et applaudit également. Au début, par devoir, parce qu'il repensait vraiment à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient traversé et sans aucun gain personnel, puis il commenca à les applaudir pour des raisons personnelles, pour transmettre sa gratitude. Quand ils s'assirent finalement, la main d'Harry tenant toujours la sienne et le bras de Ron entourant fermement ses épaules, il se rappela à quel point elle était courageuse, et aussi a quel point elle était fragile._

_Les journaux avaient publié il y a longtemps le récit de leur recherche des horcruxes et la disparition de Voldemort. Tandis que Drago avait passé une septième année confortable à l'école, eux trois avaient combattus bec et ongle juste pour survivre, pas seulement pour survivre, mais pour la survie de leur monde. Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, Drago Malefoy avait honte de sa vie. Il avait honte de son statut de sang et de sa famille. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il la vit sous une lumière différente._

_Il l'admira._

_De plus, il pensa qu'il pourrait même ressentir plus que ça._

_Il avait un sentiment d'excitation dans son cœur, qu'il pouvait à peine contenir, et encore moins supporter ou comprendre._

_Bénie soit son âme, il pensait qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aimer._

_.  
_

_Après la cérémonie, la foule s'éparpilla. Une large pierre commémorative avait été placée à côté de la tombe blanche qui contenait les restes de leur ancien directeur. Après que la foule se soit dispersée quelque peu, Drago alla examiner la pierre. Un côté de la pierre lisse et large portait les noms de tout ceux qui avaient perdus leurs vies et l'autre côté portait les noms de ceux qui s'étaient courageusement battus. _

_Il était de ce côté-là, lisant les noms d'un regard, lorsqu'il vit son nom. Ses doigts s'avancèrent pour toucher chaque lettre en relief. H, E, R, M, le bout de ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur les vallées et les plaines de chaque lettre gravée. Il n'avait pas realisé qu'il avait dit son nom a haute voix alors qu'il touchait les lettres, mais il l'avait fait parce qu'aussitôt qu'il eut dit « Hermione Granger », sa tête le regarda de l'autre côté de la sculpture de pierre. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens et il fit de même avec elle._

_Il se sentit comme si il avait été prit en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Aucun ne bougea ou ne parla. Des perles de sueurs commencèrent à se former sur sa lèvre supérieure et sa gorge devint sèche. Sans qu'il en ai conscience, les doigts de sa main restaient sur les lettres de son prénom. Sa main gauche, traitresse, refusa de bouger, même lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle la regardait. Sa main droite se serra en un poing sur son côté. Elle posa sa main droite sur le haut de sa main gauche, sur la pierre lisse, alors que sa main gauche allait sur son poignet droit. Elle sourit. _

_Des gestes simples, qui représentaient beaucoup pour lui._

_Des actes inhabituels entre une femme telle qu'elle et un homme tel que lui, qui avait été il y a un temps blasphématoires et qui semblaient maintenant presque obligatoires._

_.  
_

_Finalement, elle parla « Tu sais Malefoy, les choses qui sont arrivées entre des enfants ne doivent pas influencer l'homme et la femme que nous sommes devenus. Nous avons tous fait des bons et des mauvais choix et c'est ce que nous avons fait avec ces choix qui compte. Que nous ayons fait bien ou mal, c'est fait et terminé. Tout ce qui compte c'est ici et maintenant et ici et maintenant, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous ayons appris ou non de nos erreurs. Je te pardonne pour chaque méchanceté, ou insulte ou méfait que tu as fait envers moi, et je ne me fait pas d'illusions que cette dure vérité sera acceptée par toi, mais c'est une étape dans le chemin de mon avenir et je devais le dire, que tu ais envie de l'entendre ou pas. Je te souhaite une bonne vie Drago. »_

_Elle enleva sa main du haut de la sienne, pressa une dernière fois son poignet et voulut s'en aller. Il retira sa main du granit froid, parce qu'il avait impression qu'il était en feu. Il relâcha le poing qui était si fermement serré et il attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione avec sa droite. Ce geste les choqua tout les deux. _

_Il avait l'impression de l'avoir tenue pendant une éternité, lorsque finalement, doucement, et avec réserve et respect, il dit « Merci. ». Il voulait dire plus, il aurait dit plus mais Potter commenca a avancer vers eux. Il se détourna d'elle sans un regard en arrière. _

_Il savait une vérité, et la saurait pour le reste de sa vie. Il l'aimait, et ce qui était pire, il pensait qu'il l'aimait peut-être depuis très longtemps._

_._

_.  
_

Elle se tenait devant lui, à présent totalement nue, alors qu'elle défaisait sa cravate. Elle l'attacha lachement autour de ses épaules, puis elle déboutonna sa chemise. Elle la fit glisser le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber près de leurs pieds. Elle tendit la main, toucha son visage et dit « Est-ce comme cela que tu as toujours rêvé que ce serait ? »

Il pensa qu'elle lisait dans les esprits. « Je t'aime. » Fut sa réponse. C'était la seule chose qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui dire, parce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire croire ces mots, et comprendre la signification qu'il y avait derrière, pendant si longtemps, que tous les autres mots étaient pâles en comparaison...

Alors que sa cravate se balançait devant son nez, il attrapa les deux bouts et l'attira plus près. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec une passion refoulée, une douleur refoulée, et une peur refoulée. Il allait s'abandonner à elle si elle le souhaitait, esprit, corps, cœur et même âme. Ses mains caressèrent son dos et ses lèvres caressèrent ses lèvres. Sa langue dansa sauvagement à l'intérieur de sa bouche, comme si il essayait de dompter une bête sauvage. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle si fort, mais pas rapidement : lentement, douloureusement, douloureusement lent.

Il l'avait attendu si longtemps qu'il lui semblait à peine possible que cela soit en train d'arriver, qu'elle soit là devant lui, et qu'elle soit finalement tombée amoureuse elle aussi. Qu'elle soit à lui et qu'il soit à elle.

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, elle tendit la main et dézippa son pantalon, et le descendit lentement, langoureusement, le long de ses jambes. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses cuisses alors qu'elle les laissait voyager jusqu'à ses chaussures. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et puis son pantalon. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, il s'appuya contre sa penderie.

Elle tendit la main et enleva la dernière barrière et bientôt, il était aussi nu qu'elle l'était. Ses mains montèrent et descendirent encore le long de ses jambes, pour reposer ensuite sur son ventre, alors que sa bouche embrassait ses cuisses et l'os de sa hanche. Il était au paradis et en enfer, et elle était son ange et son bourreau. Elle regarda sa dure longueur et leva ensuite les yeux vers lui. Il était rempli de désir tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle. S'apprêtait-elle à faire ce qu'il imaginait qu'elle allait faire ? Est-ce que cela allait finalement arriver ? Si cela était un autre de ses rêves, il ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

Ses mains allèrent le caresser de la base jusqu'au bout, main après main, doucement, et puis plus fort, tirant et taquinant, tout avec le toucher. Les mains de Drago descendirent pour redessiner ses joues. Elle releva une fois les yeux et la lueur dans les siens était difficile à distinguer, mais il pensa que c'était du désir et de l'amour. Son regarda dériva à nouveau sur son corps, et en un mouvement fluide, qui était si parfaitement chorégraphié qu'il pensa qu'elle l'avait répété, comme un ballet, elle prit doucement sa langue et caressa son membre rigide, avant de titiller le gland. Ses mains restèrent en dessous et quand elle le prit finalement entièrement en bouche, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas s'effondrer juste devant elle. Ses genoux voulaient se dérober et il devait tenir fermement l'armoire derrière lui.

Il amena une main à ses cheveux et les attrapa, trop fort, il en était sur. Il essaya de ne pas la tirer ou la pousser vers lui, mais ça aussi demandait de la concentration et de la réflexion, et à ce moment, toutes formes de raison avaient quitté son cerveau, et il était dans une brume d'amour et de désir.

Toute sa volonté était aiguisée pour se focaliser sur le mouvement de sa bouche, alors qu'elle bougeait d'avant en arrière, dedans et dehors. La succion, combinée avec sa langue et ses dents qui l'effleuraient légèrement, fit bondir ses hanches en avant. Il était au bout du rouleau. Sa bouche était si humide et moite, et chaude, si incroyablement chaude.

Il allait mourir.

C'était l'apogée pour lui, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mourir, il le savait. Il était très proche, il n'avait jamais été si proche aussi rapidement, mais là encore, il s'agissait d'elle. Toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait été durant ces années, avaient été pâles en comparaison. En y pensant, parfois, quand une autre femme faisait cet acte sur lui, il fermait les yeux et imaginait que c'était elle, mais en sachant cette fois que c'était vraiment elle, il vit à quel point les autres n'étaient pas à la hauteur. C'était réel. C'était la vérité. Aucune des autres femmes ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien qu'elle le faisait.

Et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Elle faisait ça pour lui, avec aucune pensée de gagner quelque chose en retour.

Juste avant qu'il vienne, il la repoussa. Il ne lui ferait pas ça, pas à elle. Il n'avait pas eu de problème à venir dans la bouche des autres femmes, mais pas la sienne. A la place, il la repoussa durement et elle leva le regard vers lui avec de la peine dans les yeux. Si il avait eu n'importe quelle forme de discours cohérent à sa disposition, il aurait essayé d'expliquer, mais à ce moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la soulever par les épaules, la pousser, dos contre le lit et la pénétrer immédiatement, à moins de mourir de douleur.

Elle semblait prête à le recevoir et après seulement quelques caresses, il vint avec l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il avait jamais expérimenté dans toute son existence et cela signifiait beaucoup. Il vint dans une explosion qui lui donna l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Il roula pour se retirer d'elle, ne voulant rien de plus que fermer les yeux et se reposer. Pourtant, il avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas eu la même expérience renversante qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter, alors il plaça sa main à la jonction où, il y avait juste un instant, deux étaient devenus un, et avec sa bouche voyageant entre ses seins, et son cou, et son visage, sa main commença à faire la plus merveilleuse des choses entre ses jambes.

Elle commença à venir elle aussi, et alors qu'elle criait son nom, il suçota et tira sur ses tétons avec sa bouche, avant de ramener sa bouche sur la sienne pour capturer son cri. Sa main accéléra un peu, et finalement son cri continua, et ses jambes tremblèrent et se resserrèrent ensuite autour de sa main. Il ramena sa bouche à ses seins, alors qu'elle commençait à gémir. Il posa sa main à plat contre son cœur humide, pour qu'elle se calme. Elle remonta ses bras pour se couvrir le visage, son souffle toujours erratique. Il plaça finalement ses bras fermement autour d'elle et l'attira tout contre son corps.

Avec ses bras entourant son corps, la tenant proche, il embrassa ses paupières fermées. Il dit « Je ne pourrais plus jamais rien te cacher, parce que je pense vraiment que j'ai mit mon âme à nu devant toi Granger. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle fit « Tu as mit quelque chose à nu, d'accord. » Il rit et chatouilla ses côtes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui mit une tapette sur la main.

Elle s'appuya sur un coude, alors qu'il restait sur le dos. Elle posa sur son torse et demanda « Est-ce que ton estime de moi a baissé parce que j'ai initié le sexe cette fois. Parce que j'étais si désinhibée, effrontée et dévergondée ? »

Il ouvrit un œil et la regarda. « Est-ce que c'est une question piège ou à choix multiple ? Est-ce que je suis censé dire que tu étais A) Effrontée, B) Dévergondée, C) Deshinibée, D) Tout ensemble ? »

« Je suis sérieuse Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle en frappant son torse. « Est-ce que tu es dégouté parce que je t'ai fait CA sans que tu me demandes de le faire ? » Il ouvrit les deux yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne, alors qu'elle restait son torse.

Il éclata de rire et puis jura. Il s'exclama « Merde Granger, j'ai toujours besoin d'un bon rire. C'était parfait, vraiment, plus que parfait. J'ai aimé et tu peux faire CA à chaque fois que tu en as envie, ou ne le fait pas, comme tu veux, espèce de stupide chose. Mon dieu, quelle chose étrange à propos de laquelle tu t'inquiètes, je suis sur qu'il n'y a aucun homme sur terre qui serait énervé a propos de ça. »

Elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Drago et dit « Mais je n'étais pas très douée, n'est ce pas ? »

Il rit une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il riait si fort qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu étais très douée. Je peux dire que tu as de l'entrainement. »

« Oh, la ferme idiot. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle attrapa le drap et fila sur le bord du lit. Il tendit la main et saisit le drap.

« Bordel de... ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ce cerveau hypéractif qui est le tien Granger. » Fit-il. Il tira si fort sur le drap qu'elle retomba en arrière, sur le dos. Il posa son corps au dessus du sien, dans la direction opposée, de sorte qu'il était penché sur elle, son nez juste sur le sien.

Elle dit « Je n'ai juste jamais fait ça très souvent. Anthony disait que je n'étais pas très douée, et je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le lui faire. » Elle tourna la tête, embarrassée. Il bougea pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle et il se pencha vers elle.

« C'est un branleur. Tu étais géniale, la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu, mais peut-être que c'est différent quand tu aimes la femme. As-tu détesté me le faire ? » Il était légérement inquiet.

« Non, c'est le truc, c'est la première fois que j'aime vraiment le faire aussi, peut-être parce que je t'aime également, mais au début, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal parce que tu m'as repoussée. » Dit-elle, la main sur le visage.

« Eh bien, tu sais, je ne voulais pas laisser ça t'exploser au visage. » Plaisanta-t-il. Elle rit si fort que ses jambes se plièrent. Il ajouta « Et franchement, Goldstein n'a probablement pas aimé parce que tu n'as pas une queue qui pend entre tes jambes, mais pour moi, c'est un plus. »

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et le repoussa alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle dit « Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu es un taré. Je vais prendre une douche. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez toi, prendre une douche et te changer, et passe me prendre dans une heure pour notre rendez-vous. Je m'attends à un rendez-vous très sympa ce soir, et des fleurs seraient très sympa aussi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. » Elle s'en alla a la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant, le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

.

Il se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il remarqua que toute sa penderie avait été renversée pendant la mêlée. Il commença à tout ranger, lorsqu'il remarqua que le tiroir du haut était légèrement entrouvert. Il voulut fermer le tiroir, mais à la place, il l'ouvrit. Il y avait tous ses sous-vêtements, de couleurs et style assorti. Il sourit alors qu'il soulevait un ensemble et dit « Tu es un petit pervers malade, Drago Malefoy. » Il commença à fermer le tiroir, quant il vit un morceau de parchemin plié. Sa curiosité eu raison de lui et il l'ouvrit. C'était le mot qu'il lui avait laissé l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas un mot gentil, il disait simplement qu'il la verrait plus tard, pourtant elle l'avait gardé, et l'avait mit dans un lieu de gloire, dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements. Il pensa que c'était mignon. Il le replia et commença à le remettre sous un ensemble bleu, lorsqu'il vit un autre mot. Il l'ouvrit également, après tout autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout (1). C'était le mot qu'il lui avait écrit il y avait toutes ces années, pour la remercier pour la photo.

Merde, elle l'AIMAIT depuis longtemps. Il le savait, même si elle ne le savait pas. Il reposa également ce mot. Il regarda autour de lui pour un parchemin et un stylo et après avoir localisé les deux, il lui écrivit un nouveau mot et le coinça dans le tiroir de sa penderie pour qu'elle le trouve plus tard.. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison. Il avait un rendez-vous ce soir, avec la femme qu'il aimait.

.

Quand il arriva de nouveau chez elle, une heure plus tard, elle l'attendait dans son salon. Il transplana devant sa porte et frappa. Elle ouvrit et il eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait une robe noire avec un décolleté en v et de longues manches. Elle avait mit les boucles d'oreilles en perles et en saphir qu'il lui avait offertes ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, des années auparavant. Elle était la vision même de la beauté.

« Est-ce que tu es réelle Granger ? » Demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Il tendit la main et pinça ses fesses pour être sur qu'elle soit réelle. Elle fit la grimace et dit « S'il te plait, je fais facilement des bleus tu sais. »

« Je pense qu'il y a assez de graisse ici pour que tu n'ai pas de bleu. » Dit-il avec un visage neutre. Elle le donna un coup sur son front, avec le plat de sa main.

« Il y a assez de graisse ici aussi, tu ne devrais pas faire de bleu non plus. » Conclut-elle. Elle le regarda et dit « D'ailleurs, tu es décent toi aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais pas mal ou quoi que ce soit, donc c'est assez présomptueux de ta part, de sauter aux conclusions. » Dit-il avec un faux air indifférent.

« Oh, sottises. » Fit-elle. « D'ailleurs, j'ai changé mes défenses donc tu peux entrer et partir à ton aise maintenant, plus de transplanages à la porte. »

« Vraiment, tu dois m'apprécier ou quelque chose. » Dit-il, tendant ses bras vers elle. « Je vois l'attrait, je suis un incroyable parti. »

« Au moins c'est ce que tu penses. Où allons nous, parce que je ne sais toujours pas si nous devrions sortir en public. » Dit-elle, lâchant soudainement son bras.

« J'ai programmé un diner dans un restaurant très public, mais dans une salle de diner très privée, alors allez, on y va. » Répondit-il, tendant une nouvelle fois son bras.

Elle prit son bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent à un resyaurant appelé « Dorsey's » et Hermione rit avant de dire « Je ne peux généralement pas me permettre de manger ici. »

« Tu ne peux toujours pas donc je vais payer. » Offrit-il

« Comme c'est gentil. » Dit-elle. Après qu'ils aient commandé, et qu'ils aient bu leur vin, elle fit « Dis-moi la vérité, y avait-il quelque mérite à ce qu'a dit Blaise plus tôt. Veux-tu vraiment être Ministre pour la respectabilité ? Pour finalement faire quelque chose de légitime ? »

« Oui, en partie. » Répondit-il honnêtement « Mais tu es toujours plus importante que le poste. »

« Peut-être que nous pouvons tout les deux obtenir ce que nous voulons. » avança-t-elle « Je veux juste aider les gens, et j'ai découvert que j'avais fait beaucoup de bien dans ma position actuelle, donc si c'est ce que je fais pour toujours, ca me conviendrais. Tu me garderais comme sous-secrétaire ? »

« J'adorerais te garder en dessous de moi. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Que puis-je faire d'autre pour toi ? »

« Donne moi la paix dans le monde. » Dit-elle « Mais si ce n'est pas dans ton domaine, promet-moi au moins que tu feras quelque chose de bien pendant ton règne. »

« Je sais, je pourrais jeter Goldstein en prison mais là encore, avec tout les hommes la-dedans, il pourrait le voir comme une récompense, pas une punition. » Gloussa-t-il

« Tu sais, en parlant de ça, parfois je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à lui et Ron » Fit Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à manger son entrée.

« Je sais, la pensée me rend malade, mais mangeons sans vomir, d'accord ? » Il fit un mouvement de tête vers leur nourriture.

« Non, je veux dire, Anthony n'étais jamais sympa avec Ron. Pas tellement en face mais il parlait toujours de lui de manière si avilissante. C'était la principale chose sur laquelle nous avions l'habitude de nous battre, et la principale raison pour laquelle nous rompions. Il pensait que Ron n'avait aucunes manières, qu'il était ennuyeux, fade et bête. »

« Je pense ça aussi, et ? » Fit Drago.

« Et premièrement ce n'est pas vrai et deuxièmement, si il n'appréciait tellement pas Ron en tant qu'être humain, pourquoi commencer à avoir une liaison avec lui ? » Conclut Hermione.

« C'est un malade pervers ? » Devina Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête et dit « Sois sérieux, je pense que je mets le doigt sur quelque chose. Je ne savais même pas que Ron était gay, mais bien sur, je ne savais pas non plus qu'Anthony l'était, mais si Anthony ne pouvait pas supporter Ron en tant que personne, qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis à propos de lui ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et dit « Les gens changent Hermione. Peut-être qu'il a secrètement aimé la belette pendant tout ce temps, et que la belette était dans le déni, tout comme toi et moi. » Drago garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Il était sérieux.

Hermione était tout autant sérieuse « Non, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point il détestait Ron. Il ne le rabaissait pas juste auprès de moi mais également auprès des autres. C'est tellement perturbant et incompréhensible. Je veux dire, je savais que Percy était gay pendant tout ce temps, mais pourquoi Ron m'aurait caché le fait qu'il l'était ? »

Drago s'étrangla avec ses haricots de Lima. « QUOI ! » Il prit une large gorgée de son vin. « PERCY EST GAY ! »

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. D'horreur, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et dit ensuite « Oh Drago, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne le dit à personne. Seules quelques personnes savent ! »

« Sa femme le sait ? » Rigola Drago. Il claqua ses mains sur la table et dit « Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai promit de jouer fair-play ? Je pourrais utiliser ça de tellement de manières affreuses ! Tu es sure ? »

« Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux le dire à personne ! » Dit-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, bien que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce où ils étaient, et dit « Son mariage est une imposture. Penelope savait qu'il était gay quand ils se sont mariés. Tant qu'elle avait le prestige d'être mariée au Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que la grande maison et tout les autres avantages, elle était d'accord avec ça. C'est un mariage de convenance pour tout les deux. Mais même sa propre famille ne le sait pas. Ron ne le sait même pas. Seulement Harry et moi, et uniquement parce que nous l'avons découvert par accident. »

« Ha ! Granger ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu as obtenu ton job au Ministère ! » Rit Drago.

Elle lui lança un morceau de pain et fit « Comment oses-tu ! J'avais déjà mon poste lorsque j'ai découvert, et le fait est qu'il nous l'a confirmé, mais il a dit que nous ne devions jamais le dire à quelqu'un, spécialement à sa famille. Peut-être qu'Anthony l'a découvert et que c'est pour ça qu'il lui fait du chantage. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Fit Drago sérieusement. « Je veux dire, ça pourrait abimer sa réputation pendant un moment mais les gens l'aimeraient toujours comme Ministre, et je parie qu'il ne tiendraient plus compte de ça au bout d'un moment. Il pourrait laisser ça passer et être toujours Ministre. Je pense que c'est plus gros que ça, mais que ça pourrait en faire partie. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus gros que le fait qu'il perdrait sa position si les gens le découvrait, puisqu'il abandonne de toute façon son poste, donc pourquoi si c'est ça, serait-ce un hasard ? »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça et tu as raison, pourquoi est-ce qu'il abandonnerait sa position pour qu'Anthony garde le silence, quand on sait que si c'est tout ce qu'a Anthony contre lui, il pourrait ne pas perdre son travail de toute façon. » Acquiesça Hermione.

Drago réfléchit pendant un moment et demanda « Es-tu sure que tu ne l'as jamais dit à Anthony ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit, je le jure, et connaissant Percy, il est probablement incroyablement discret, donc je doute qu'Anthony l'ai juste découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Dit-elle.

« Comment toi et le balafré l'avez découvert alors ? » Demanda-t-il, la regardant d'un œil suspicieux « Mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que Potty et Percy ont eu une aventure ! »

Hermione recracha son eau. Elle prit sa serviette et s'essuya, puis dit « Non, espèce de malade ! Je ne peux pas te dire comment nous le savons, au moins, je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent en quoi que ce soit. Bref, puisqu'Anthony était dans le "placard " (2) toutes ces années, tu ne penses pas que si il avait découvert pour Percy, il l'aurait respecté, et n'aurait pas essayé de le virer. Peut-être que Blaise a menti, peut-être qu'il ne sait rien. »

« Blaise Zabini est beaucoup de chose, mais assez étonnement, il ne fait pas passer des mensonges pour la vérité. Il sait quelque chose et c'est mieux que le le fait que le Ministre de la Magie est gay, bien que, je pense toujours que c'est foutrement bon. Combien d'autres Weasley sont gay ? Ce frère éleveur de dragon n'est pas marié, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas marié non plus. » Fut sa réponse à ça.

Cela le fit taire pour un moment.

Hermione recommença a parler à haute voix. Elle dit « Ca doit être quelque chose qu'il perdrait qui est plus important que perdre le job qu'il aime, parce qu'il pourrait ne pas le perdre si les gens découvrent qu'il est gay, et puisqu'il perd ça de toute façon, avec sa fausse maladie, ca doit être quelque chose de beaucoup plus… » Elle lâcha sa fourchette alors qu'elle réalisait quelque chose et fit « DRAGO ! »

Il la regarda choqué, et dit « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque ! »

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Quoi, une crise cardiaque ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle lui tira les cheveux et elle dit « S'il te plait, utilise ce muscle entre tes oreilles pour autre chose que garder la tête gonflée. Prouve-moi que ton cerveau marche et que tu es plus qu'un joli visage ! »

« Eh bien, aouch Granger. » Dit-il. « Tes petites aventures à Dragoland plus tôt sont reléguées à un niveau plus bas puisque tu viens juste de m'offenser. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu babilles ? »

Elle secoua la tête et fit « Bien, tu es joli. ».

« Merci, continue. » Dit-il, apaisé d'une certaine manière.

« Et si c'était QUELQU'UN que Percy voit qu'Anthoy avait découvert, et que Percy essaye de cacher ? » Fit Hermione.

« Une liaison ? » Demanda Drago « Tu vois, ca pourrait être Potter. » Fit Drago avec un sourire.

« Harry n'est pas gay ! » Cria Hermione.

« Comme si tu reconnaitrais un homme gay si tu en voyais un ! Tu n'es pas l'experte que tu penses être. La moitié des hommes de ton passé son gay. »

« La ferme et suis-moi pendant un moment, réfléchis à ça. » Dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Peut-être que c'est Percy et Blaise. » Dit Drago. Hermione lui lança un sale regard et il ajouta « Ca tient la route. Blaise est également ton ex petit-ami. »

« Tout mes ex petits-amis ne sont pas gay ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle se leva. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à s'amuser et à jouer. « Tu es en train de gâcher notre premier rendez-vous ! »

« Tu es celle qui gâche tout avec toute ces présomptions. Allez, passons une bonne soirée et on pensera à toute la merde plus tard. » Supplia-t-il. Hermione se rassit et Drago dit « Tu sais, tu as vraiment l'air de les convertir, je prend un grand risque à continuer de te voir, si j'ose dire. »

« Drago, s'il te plait, soit sérieux pendant un moment. » Dit-elle, la tête dans les mains, bien qu'elle soit en train de cacher un sourire.

« Nous aurons peut-être à nous marier, parce que ça pourrait m'empêcher de changer. Le fait que tu ne les ai pas épousé est ce qui les a changé. » Raisonna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Ca a interêt à ne pas être une sérieuse demande en mariage parce que je vais t'étrangler si ça en est une. »

En vérité, ca n'en était pas une mais si il avait pensé qu'elle aurait dit oui, il lui aurait dit que ça en était une. Il tendit la main pour saisir sa main et dit « Continuons notre diner, et plus de discussions d'élections, ou d'ex petits-amis gay ou de demandes en mariage, réelles ou imaginaires, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

.

Elle fit : « J'ai besoin d'aller dans les toilettes des femmes. »

« Non merci, j'ai eu assez de sexe pour l'instant. » Dit-il en coupant son steack. Elle se rassit et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il leva les yeux et dit « Mais si tu as besoin d'y aller seule, vas-y. »

Elle secoua la tête, marmonna une obscénité entre ses dents et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle de restaurant privé, la même journaliste qui avait découvert l'histoire de leur relation l'accosta. Elle dit « Bonjour Miss Granger. Ici pour un rendez-vous je suppose ? »

« Je suppose. » Fit Hermione exaspérée. « Ecoutez, je sais que nous vous avions promit l'exclusivité, mais nous avions aucune idée que tout serait dévoilé comme ça, donc je suis désolée. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours mon nom sur l'interview donc mon journal est content. Je travaille sur l'histoire d'un autre angle maintenant, de toute façon. » Fit la jeune femme. « Peut-être que vous connaissez mon rendez-vous Miss Granger. » La femme pointa vers sa table. Assis là-bas, avec un sourire sur le visage, se trouvait Blaise Zabini. Hermione devint blanche comme un linge.

Elle avanca jusqu'à la table de la femme et se pencha sur Blaise « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Seulement si tu vas me dire ce que je veux entendre, sinon, cette jeune journaliste va en prendre plein les oreilles. » Fit Blaise avec un sourire.

Hermione répondit doucement pour que la journaliste ne puisse pas entendre « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? »

« Quitte le restaurant avec moi et je vais te dire pourquoi. » Dit Blaise. Il se leva, prit son bras, sans attendre sa réponse.

« Laisse-moi aller dire à Drago que je pars. » Dit-elle.

Blaise regarda la journaliste et dit « Drago Malefoy est dans la salle privée, à l'étage. Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas là-haut et dites lui que son rendez-vous est parti avec Blaise Zabini. Soyez sure de bien prononcer mon nom. » Il se retourna vers Hermione et dit « Allez Hermione, je sais que ta curiosité prend le meilleur sur toi. Viens au moins avec moi ce soir et écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Tu n'as pas à me donner ta réponse finale sur Malefoy ce soir. »

« Je ne t'apprécie plus, Blaise. » Dit-elle en prenant son bras.

Il posa sa main sur les siennes et dit « Je peux vivre avec ça. » Et il les fit transplaner au loin.

* * *

(1) L'expression anglaise c'est "in for a penny, in for a pound" et l'expression française qui s'en rapproche le plus c'est "quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas.

(2) C'est une allusion au fait qu'il était gay mais qu'il ne le disait pas.

Mouhahahaha, Blaise est un gros salaud n'est ce pas. Il a gâché leur rendez-vous. Vous êtes combien à vouloir tuer Blaise là ?

Et vous êtes combien a vouloir faire voir des étoiles à Drago a l'aide de vos mains et de votre bouche ? héhé

Bisous


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolée pour le retard mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est feu feu qui a grave déconné ce w-e !**

Hello. En ce dimanche d'élection (oui, ce sont les cantonales chez moi), je vous poste un chapitre avant d'aller voter. Je suis en adéquation avec ma traduction aujourd'hui mouhahah.

Merci d'être toujours fidèles à cette histoire. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **et l'histoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Vera Bennett **: Oh que oui il va y avoir un souci avec Blaise, mais peut-être pas celui que tu crois. Et tu as tout à fait raison, le couple Blaise/Anthony est bien louche héhé

**Amel **: Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il est super. Blaise, tu vas voir qu'Hermione va lui donner ce qu'il mérite. J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi celui-ci !

**Armelle **: Tu n'est pas la seule à le haïr xD. Il ne va pas mourir mais la fin du chapitre est pas mal, tu vas voir hihi

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Hermione emmène Drago chez Harry**

**.  
**

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Hermione en arrivant dans l'environnement qui ne lui était pas familier.

« Ma maison.» Répondit Blaise.

« Bien, dit moi juste pourquoi tu étais avec cette journaliste ? Ne vas-tu même pas me donner du temps pour prendre ma décision ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit et dit « Je te donnerais tout le temps du monde, si je pensais que cela ferait une différence, mais soyons franc l'un avec l'autre Hermione, je pourrais te donner du temps et nous savons tout les deux ce que sera ta réponse. »

« C'est vrai. » Répondit-elle « Ma réponse sera que je l'aime. Alors révèle tes secrets au monde mais laisse-nous tranquille. Si ça termine par qu'aucun de nous gagne l'élection, nous serons d'accord avec ça. »

Il s'assit sur un grand canapé en cuir noir et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée. Des braises éclatantes commencèrent à rougeoyer. Il dit « Et tu parles pour vous deux, toi et Malefoy ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et fit « Je crois que oui. Il m'aime, m'aime depuis longtemps apparemment et il abandonnerait tout pour moi, je suis sure de ça. »

« Viens là Hermione. » Il tapota le canapé.

« Blaise, s'il te plait, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Nous étions amis toi et moi. Tu étais toujours gentil avec moi. Pourquoi gâcher ma seule chance de bonheur ? Tu n'es pas un tel salaud alors pourquoi ? »

« Viens là Hermione. » Répéta-t-il. Cette fois, il tendit sa main.

Elle ne devrait pas lui faire confiance ? En fait, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle avança vers le canapé et s'assit.

.

.

Drago avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la petite salle de dîner privée. Où était-elle ? Il s'apprêtait à aller la chercher lorsqu'il y eut un coup à la porte. C'était la journaliste du théâtre. « Que diable voulez-vous ? »

« Je voulais l'histoire du siècle mais puisque cela ne va pas arriver maintenant, je voulais vous donner un message. Votre "rendez-vous" Miss Granger est partie avec mon "rendez-vous" Mr Zabini et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont allés. »

Drago jura à voix haute et jeta plusieurs centaines de gallions sur la table. Il regarda la femme et dit « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là avec Zabini ? »

« J'essayais d'avoir une autre histoire bien sur. » Dit-elle sans gêne.

Drago fit un autre commentaire impoli et transplana ensuite. Il arriva à l'extérieur de la maison de Potter. Il savait seulement où Super Homme vivait parce qu'une fois, il y avait longtemps, il y avait emmené Hermione.

.

.

_Six mois étaient passés depuis la Saint-Valentin. Drago n'avait pas vu Hermione pendant tout ce temps, parce qu'il était parti dans le sud de la France, pour vendre les propriétés de sa famille ainsi que pour fermer les bureaux de l'entreprise qui étaient là-bas. Il agissait à présent en temps que président de l'entreprise, même si son père gardait le titre. Il essayait de réunir tous leurs bureaux pour qu'ils puissent être principalement installés hors de Londres._

_Ses parents passaient six mois de l'année en Italie, et le reste au Manoir, donc ils n'avaient plus besoin de leur maison en France. Pathétique, vraiment, se dit Drago à lui-même, comme il aurait voulu y vivre un jour, avec sa femme peut-être. Ce n'était probablement pas demain la veille, puisque la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée le reconnaissait à peine, il était préférable de vendre le domaine, plutôt que de l'avoir vide et abandonné. _

_.  
_

_Il retourna à Londres au milieu de la plus grande vague de chaleur que cette foutue ville avait jamais connu. Drago détestait l'été à un point… Il aimait le temps frais. Il préférait les vêtements, les loisirs et le temps. Il détestait l'été. Il réalisa cependant qu'il y avait un bon côté, alors qu'il traversait l'herbe verte d'un parc, près du Ministère de la Magie, et qu'il "La" vit, dans une robe d'été bleue. Il l'avait appelée au Ministère, s'était entendu dire par son assistante qu'elle était dans le parc et qu'elle avait prit son après-midi pour se reposer._

_Il allait devoir inventer une excuse pour se trouver là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense vraiment qu'il la pourchassait, bien que ce soit la vérité. Il allait utiliser "les affaires" comme excuse pour être allé au Ministère, mais que pouvait être son excuse pour aller dans un parc moldu ? _

_Il la regardait alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une couverture et enlevait ses chaussures. Ses jambes étaient longues et bronzées. La robe montrait un large décolleté et les petites bretelles qui la retenaient seraient si facile à défaire. Ce fut à ce moment que lui vint une pensée infâme. Il s'assit sous un arbre, remonta ses manches, et avec une ruse qui aurait rendu son père fier, il tira habilement sa baguette, pour qu'aucun moldu ne puisse voir, et avec un petit coup, la bretelle droite se défit. _

_Elle sembla légèrement agacée, alors qu'elle renouait la bretelle sur son épaule. Elle attrapa une cuillère et commença à manger de la glace. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau absorbée dans son livre et il défit la même bretelle. Il s'apprêtait à défaire l'autre mais cela pourrait sembler louche._

_Elle posa le petit pot et la cuillère, regarda autour d'elle et le vit. Il essaya de paraitre nonchalant, mais échoua misérablement. Néanmoins, il décida d'avouer et fit un signe de la main. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche, et s'avança vers sa couverture. _

_« Défaire la bretelle d'une femme Malefoy ? Vraiment ? » Dit-elle depuis sa couverture. Il alla vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait enlevé ses sandales alors il en ramassa une, la souleva pendant une seconde avant de la remettre à sa place. _

_« Je suis en fait très bon pour enlever toute sorte de vêtements de femme, est-ce que tu veux voir ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Non merci. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en Angleterre. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu savais que j'étais parti. » Dit-il en retour._

_« Eh bien, quand ton pourchasseur est parti pendant six mois, la victime remarque ce genre de chose. » Répondit-elle._

_« Mieux vaut ne pas le prendre à la légère, c'est un crime sérieux, tu sais. » Dit-il. Il tendit la main et attrapa son livre. Il se sentait bouleversé et il ne savait pas pourquoi._

_Elle prit une autre cuillère de glace et dit « Où étais-tu parti pendant tout ces mois ? »_

_« J'avais des affaires à régler. » Dit-il « Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit-elle._

_« Tu me blesses, Granger, tu me blesses vraiment. » Fit-il en souriant._

_« Tu veux un bout de me glace ? » Interrogea-t-elle, levant une cuillère en plastique blanche._

_« Je veux un bout. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant. Il la regarda et elle commença à rougir, donc il se hâta d'ajouter « de glace. Attend, quel parfum est-ce ? Je suis allergique aux fraises. »_

_« C'est bien noté, la prochaine fois où je penserais à te tuer, je te nourrirais de fraises. » Rit-elle. « C'est vanille et caramel. » Répondit-elle finalement, lui tendant le pot._

_« D'accord, donne-moi en. » Il tendit la main._

_« Ca ne te dérange pas de partager ma cuillère ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda comme si elle était folle, et secoua la tête de stupéfaction. Il attrapa la cuillère et le pot, et prit un gros morceau. _

_« C'est bon. » Dit-il. Il lui rendit et elle secoua la tête._

_« J'en ai eu assez. » Fit-elle._

_« Oh je vois, tu as peur de manger après moi ? Tu pourrais attraper des germes sang-pur. » Taquina-t-il, prenant une autre grande bouchée. _

_« C'est exactement ça. » Dit-elle. Il fit comme si il était offensé alors elle fit « D'accord, juste pour ne pas t'offenser je vais prendre une autre bouchée, pour te montrer que je ne suis pas le moins du monde effrayée par tes germes. »_

_Elle tendit la main mais il leva une bonne cuillérée de glace. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de la nourrir ? Elle se pencha plus près, un bras supportant son poids, ce qui amena ses seins à se presser plus près l'un contre l'autre. Il devint extrêmement conscient de leur proximité et de l'électricité qui tournoyait autour d'eux. Il leva la cuillère en plastique, certain que sa main tremblait et elle referma ses lèvres rouges autour du bout. Il la tira et avec sa bouche fermée, elle fit une sorte de bruit de ronronnement._

_« Hum, délicieux. » Dit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son propre corps et dit « Et regarde, je suis toujours vivante. Tes germes ne m'ont pas tué. J'ai tes germes à l'intérieur de moi et je suis aussi heureuse que je peux l'être. »_

_« Germes chanceux. » Murmura-t-il_

_« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Rien. »_

_Il prit une autre cuillèrée et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, elle l'avait plaqué sur le dos, avec sa poitrine (et décolleté) pressé contre son torse, ses cheveux comme une voûte autour de leurs visages, le pot de glace renversé sur le côté. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait précédé cette explosion de sa part, mais il n'aurait pas pu moins s'en soucier._

_Ses deux mains allèrent sur la courbe de son dos., alors que ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête soutenaient son corps au dessus du sien._

_Elle fit « Un ballon de rugby t'a presque frappé. »_

_« Ah ah. » Prononça-t-il_

_« J'ai sauvé ta tête d'une blessure, Malefoy. » Dit-elle, ses joues rougissant. _

_Un grand garçon dégingandé sauta par-dessus leurs corps s'excusa, ramassa le ballon et sauta à nouveau par-dessus leurs corps._

_« Nous sommes hors de danger maintenant, à ce que je vois. » Dit-elle. Il la tint toujours serrée._

_« Le sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Malefoy, lâche-moi. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait soudainement de la chair de poule sur le bras, pendant la journée la plus chaude de l'année._

_« Oh, c'est vrai. » Dit-il. A la place, il les fit rouler pour qu'elle soit sur le dos et qu'il soit penché sur elle. Il baissa les yeux vers le haut de son nez, hypnotisé par les petites tâches de rousseur brunes qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir remarqué avant. Il adorait les tâches de rousseur, il les adorait vraiment._

_« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Granger ? » Se moqua-t-il_

_« Tu peux te retirer de moi quand tu veux. » Sourit-elle._

_« Ce type avec ce ballon pourrait revenir. J'essaye d'être chevaleresque là, d'être sur que tu ne te fasses pas mal, de la même manière dont tu t'es souciée de mon bien-être il y a un moment. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_« Va-t-en de moi. » Supplia-t-elle._

_Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais il le fit. Il s'assit soudainement remonta les genoux. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et regarda vers les garçons qui jouaient à leur jeu Moldu. Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires. _

_« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il, la regardant finalement._

_« Oui, et toi aussi. » Dit-elle._

_« Où vais-je ? » Interrogea-t-il_

_« Chez Harry. » Répondit-elle._

_« Chez Potter ? »_

_« Oui, maintenant retire-toi de ma couverture et vient, il fait foutrement chaud là dehors et Harry a une piscine. Ca pourrait être sympa de se rafraichir, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Elle se leva et il la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Qui était-ce ? Il devait demander : « Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. _

_« Non. »_

_Il se leva et plia sa couverture « Emmène-moi chez ton chef. » Dit-il tenant la couverture sur un bras, et tendant l'autre main pour attraper la sienne._

_._

_.  
_

Drago frappa à la porte d'Harry. Il était tard pour une visite mais ce n'était pas une visite, il s'agissait d'affaires, alors Drago s'en fichait si Harry pensait qu'il était malpoli ou pas de venir. Harry ouvrit la porte et dit « Où est Hermione ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. » Fit Drago.

« Rentre, si tu le dois. » Dit Harry. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Elle n'est pas avec moi. » Dit-il.

« Oh, où est-elle ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici sans elle. » Répondit Harry.

« C'est le truc, nous avions un rendez-vous ce soir, et elle a disparu du restaurant. » Expliqua Drago.

« Elle a finalement retrouvé ses esprits, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry avec un rire.

« Non, elle est allée aux toilettes et elle a disparu. » Fit Drago, sans faire le moindre esprit.

Harry sembla inquiet « Disparu comment ? »

« Elle est allée au toilettes et n'est jamais revenue, soit attentif Potter ! On m'a dit qu'elle est partie avec Blaise Zabini et bon, je suis inquiet. » Fit Drago, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme moi. Rentre pendant que je met des chaussures, et je redescends tout de suite » Fit Harry. Il couru dans les escaliers, les montant deux par deux.

.

Drago alla dans le salon de Potter. C'était une maison très confortable. Il y avait une photo d'Hermione sur le manteau de la cheminée. Drago alla la regarder. C'était un cliché moldu. C'était une des autres poses de cette séance pour Noël. Il se rappelait très bien de chaque photo. Il la saisit pour l'admirer alors que Potter revenait dans la pièce. Il se dépêcha de remettre la photo.

Drago demanda « Potter, étais-tu sérieux lorsque tu as dit que tu aiderais Hermione et moi à découvrir ce que Goldstein et Zabini préparent ? »

« Bien sur. Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, et elle est vraiment trop confiante parfois, et je déteste les personnes qui abusent de cette confiance. » Fit Harry. Il se leva avant Drago et ajouta « Et si jamais j'ai l'impression que tu étais l'une de ces personnes, je te découperais le cœur et te le ferais lentement manger. »

Drago sembla révulsé autant qu'il le devrait et dit « La violence graphique ne te sied pas, le Héros. Maintenant dis-moi : est-ce que tu sais ce que Blaise pourrait avoir sur Percy ? »

Harry soupira et dit « J'ai eu une intuition , après que toi et Hermione aient quitté le Ministère, j'ai fait quelques fouilles et je crois que j'ai découvert ce qu'il cache. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas encore te le dire, parce que je dois d'abord être sur. » Fit Harry.

« Arrête d'être si foutement pieux. » S'exclama Drago «Dit moi au moins comment tu sais que Percy est gay. »

« En quoi est-ce pertinent ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ca ne l'est pas, je suis juste très curieux. » Répondit Drago en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ne devrions-nous pas être partis essayer de trouver ta copine ? » Interrogea Harry.

Etonnement, Drago fut prit au dépourvu. Sa copine. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il avait une copine et son nom était Hermione Granger. Ça sonnait étrange. Il avait toujours voulu une copine nommée Hermione Granger. Il décida de se délecter de sa nouvelle relation dans un instant, et de s'occuper du problème à portée de main. Il dit « Blaise est beaucoup de choses, mais il ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle est en sécurité avec lui. »

Harry rigola et dit « Elle est peut-être en sécurité avec lui mais as-tu déjà rencontré Hermione ? Il n'est peut-être pas en sécurité avec elle. »

Drago se leva et dit « Tu as raison. Nous devrions aller les trouver. »

.

.

De retour chez Blaise, Hermione attendait la réponse à sa question. Quand rien ne vint, elle demanda une nouvelle fois. « S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse. »

« Et je dis, s'il te plait, viens ici. » Cette fois, il se leva. Il saisit sa main et marcha lentement vers le canapé. Il s'assit en premier et puisqu'il avait toujours sa main, elle était forcée de s'assoir à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Drago te rendra heureuse ? Vous êtes tout les deux aussi compatibles que de l'huile et de l'eau. »

« Il me rend heureuse là maintenant, bon, non, pas là maintenant. Tu me rends triste là maintenant. Mais je veux dire, qu'il soit dans ma vie me rend plus heureuse que je l'aurais pensé possible. » Dit-elle, semblant soudainement embarrassée. Elle retira sa main et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Il se déplaça légèrement vers elle et plaça un doigt sous son menton. Il la força à le regarder. Il la fixa pendant plusieurs longs instants. Il fit « Je n'y crois pas. Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je l'aime, et je l'aime depuis très longtemps. » Répondit-elle.

« Hermione, je connais Drago Malefoy depuis que nous portions tous deux des couches. C'est un abruti égoïste, égocentrique, narcissique et il n'a pas un os généreux ou gentil dans son corps. Il t'utilise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je le sais. » Dit-il.

Ses manipulations étaient en train de la fatiguer et de la mettre en colère. Elle se leva et dit « Si c'est la vérité, prouve le moi, petit investigateur que tu clames être. Donne-moi la preuve que son amour pour moi est faux, qu'il souhaite retirer quelque chose de notre relation. »

Il se leva également et fit « Même un aveugle sait que le ciel est bleu Hermione ! »

« C'est foutument stupide ! » Cracha-t-elle. Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui quand elle se retourna et dit « Non, je ne pars pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'en soucies ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de gâcher mon bonheur ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes tant ? Même si tu déteste Drago, pourquoi me détester ? Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés en mauvais termes ! Nous sommes restés amis, ou je le pensais ! Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à ruiner ma vie ? »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et fit « Parce que j'ai été un fichu imbécile ! Je t'ai laissée tomber et l'ai regretté tous les jours depuis ! Je pensais à toi tout le temps et y j'y pense toujours ! Tu penses que Malefoy est le seul qui s'est langui de toi toutes ces années ! Au moins j'ai la décence de reconnaitre que je ne suis pas bien pour toi, donc je suis resté éloigné, mais il t'a poursuivie ces quelques dernières années et ca me rend malade ! Comment peux-tu être tant aveugle à propos de lui ? C'est un connard et il ne te mérite pas. »

Hermione voulait presque rire, si ce n'était pas si absurde. « Blaise tu es un imbécile ! » Elle tourna en rond, de frustration. Elle voulait le frapper. « Si tu m'as laissée tomber, c'est ton malheur. Drago n'a jamais laissé tomber, il a eu le courage de continuer d'essayer, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit finalement la lumière. Ne te plante même pas là en agissant comme si tu étais si noble que tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu tiens à moi ! Tu fais ça parce que le meilleur homme a gagné, et ça te reste en travers de la gorge ! C'est du niveau de deux écoliers jouant au jeu de mon bâton qui est plus grand que ton bâton. Le bâton de Malefoy est plus grand et tu ne peux pas supporter ça ! Comment oses-tu vouloir gâcher ma vie, la vie de Malefoy, et même les vies de Percy et qui d'autre encore, à cause de la JALOUSIE. TU es, Blaise, jaloux ! »

Elle sut qu'elle avait mit le doigt dessus lorsque l'homme tira sa baguette.

« Oh vraiment Blaise ? Vas-tu me jeter un sort parce que j'ai dit que tu étais insignifiant ? » Elle tira sa baguette elle aussi.

« Vous vous méritez tout les deux, mais tu sais quoi d'autre : tu ne mérites pas d'être ministre, et si je peux te gâcher ça, je le ferais. Va te faire voir dehors Granger, j'ai une journaliste à aller voir. » Dit-il, et il pointa la porte avec sa baguette.

« Blaise Zabini, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un rat ! » Dit-elle, et avant qu'elle soit consciente de ses actions, elle prit sa baguette et le transforma en rat. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, et remarqua qu'il était un rat très beau après tout, et elle l'attrapa par la queue et le mit dans son sac à main. « Stupide petit rongeur. » Murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ?

.

.

Drago et Harry prenaient du bon temps. Drago pouvait à peine le croire. Potter lui avait donné un peu d'alcool, truc moldu, pas mauvais, et ils se remémoraient les souvenirs de tout les mauvais coups qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un à l'autre pendant des années, tout en prenant également du bon temps. Il avait presque oublié Hermione.

Drago fit « Allez Potter, dit moi ce que tu sais à propos du Ministre. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas, mais je ne pense pas que Goldstein tienne Percy avec le fait qu'il soit gay, parce que je ne pense pas que Percy aurait abandonné son poste pour ça. Bien qu'il est assez discret et qu'il ne veuille pas exactement que ce soit su, il n'a pas tout à fait honte de ça, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. »

« Depuis combien de temps Ron et Goldstein sont un item ? » Demanda Drago.

Harry eu une expression dégoutée et fit « Maintenant, celle-ci me déconcerte toujours. Ron ne me l'a pas encore vraiment dit, je le sais uniquement à cause d'Hermione. Je me demande si une chose a à voir avec l'autre. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Drago.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux quand il faisait les cents pas. Il fut surprit lorsque sa sonnette sonna. Il regarda Drago et dit « Peut-être que c'est Hermione. »

« Peut-être que c'est ton petit-ami, qui vient pour un butin de fin de nuit. » Ricana Drago

« Butin de fin de nuit ? » Demanda Harry en allant vers la porte.

« C'est le mot que tu as repéré, pas la partie "petit-ami" ? » Interrogea Drago. « S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu es vraiment gay toi aussi. Ca me rendrait presque trop heureuse. »

« Pourquoi ? Je te plais c'est ça ? » Ricana-t-il. Il ajouta « Je ne le suis pas alors ferme-la. » IL ouvrit la porte. Une Hermione affolée entra en courant et lui tendit son sac. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago.

« Drago, pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant toujours d'amener Harry à prendre son sac. Il le fit finalement.

« Je suis venu ici pour te trouver. » Dit-il, tenant toujours sa bouteille de bière.

« Pensais-tu que j'étais au fond de cette bouteille ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec une petite quantité d'agacement.

Il posa la bouteille sur la table. Harry fit « Utilise le sous-verre. »

« Tu es gay. » s'exclama Drago. Cependant, il posa la bière sur le sous-verre.

Harry souleva le sac d'Hermione et demanda « Pourquoi est-ce que ton sac bouge ? »

« Il y a un rat dedans. » Fit simplement Hermione.

Harry eut un air dégouté et jeta (oui, jeta) le sac vers Drago. Il l'attrapa et dit « Je ne veux pas de rat » et il le jeta vers Hermione. Elle le rattrapa à peine.

« NE LE JETEZ PAS. » Cria-t-elle. Elle le posa sur le canapé. Elle se pencha et regarda le sac à main alors qu'il continuait à bouger. Harry debout à sa droite, Drago à sa gauche et ils baissèrent tout les trois les yeux vers le sac à main.

Harry demanda doucement « Comment un rat est-il rentré dans ton sac à main ? » Il le tapota avec son doigt.

« Je l'ai mit dedans. » Dit-elle, frappant son doigt pointé.

« Pourquoi ? » Drago fut celui qui demanda.

« Parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser là-bas. » Dit-elle. Tout les trois continuèrent à regarder le sac à main.

« Le laisser où ? » Interrogea Harry. Il souleva le sac.

« A son appartement. » Dit-elle.

« Le rat a un appartement ? » Demanda Drago.

Hermione recula de quelque pas des deux hommes. Harry repoussa le sac, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Drago, un peu plus lent à comprendre fit « Sérieusement, quelle sorte de rat a son propre appartement. »

« Un rat nommé Blaise Zabini. » Répondit Hermione.

* * *

J'adore le dialogue à la fin, avec Drago qui ne capte pas que Blaise = Rat. D'ailleurs, n'est ce pas bien fait pour lui xD Il a bien mérité de se faire transformer en rat le petit mouhahahahahah

Qui veut que Drago défasse votre bretelle de robe (ou de soutien-gorge xD) ?

Bisous bisous


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, Hello. Tout comme la semaine dernière, l'actualité est encore en accord avec cette fic puisqu'il s'agit du deuxième tour des élections cantonales ^^ D'ailleurs pour cette fic vous ne saurez qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire qui remporte l'élection (et je rappelle que c'est les lecteurs anglophones, qui lisaient la VO qui ont choisi le gagnant en votant tout au long de la fic)

Bref, place au chapitre maintenant.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'hsitoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Amel **: Blaise est pénible...et ce n'est pas fini ^^

**Manon **:Voici la suite ! Tu es partie où en Angleterre ?

**Armelle **: Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Dragounet me défasse ma bretelle héhé. Non, il n'y a pas de relation incestueuse entre Ron et Percy xD mais c'était bien pensé, je l'avoue. C'est clair, Hermione aime trop les animaux dégoutants !

**Vera Bennett **: Je pense que tu n'arrives pas à plaindre Blaise parce qu'il l'a bien cherché mouhahahah. Moi non plus je ne suis ni pour Blaise, ni pour Anthony (et pour l'élection de toute façon je sais qui gagne hihi)

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Drago, Hermione et un rat font trois.**

.**  
**

« D'accord, ça, ce n'est pas bon. » Fit Harry, essayant de masquer son rire.

« Je pense que c'est foutument brillant ! » S'exclama Drago, riant aussi.

Hermione regarda à sa droite, un Harry Potter hilare, et ensuite à sa gauche, un Drago Malefoy hilare et elle fit « Vous me rendez malade tout les deux ! »

« Dit la sorcière qui a transformé quelqu'un en rat. » Ricana Drago

Hermione ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit le rat. Elle le tint doucement dans ses mains. Elle demanda « Qu'est ce que je fais avec lui ? »

« Donne-lui du fromage ? » Fit Drago

« Mets-le dans un labyrinthe et regarde à quelle vitesse il va ? » Fit Harry.

« Attend, j'en ai une... » Commença Drago mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« NON !Je voulais dire : qu'est ce que je fais à propos de cette situation ? Si je le retransforme, il va me dénoncer aux autorités ! »

« Je suis les autorités, tu sais, je suis le chef des Aurors. » Fit Harry « Et il se trouve que je sais que l'extorsion et le chantage sont illégaux aussi, et je l'ai entendu qui essayait de te faire du chantage, alors je doute qu'il fasse pression. » Harry regarda le rat de près et et le rat commença à se démener dans les mains d'Hermione.

« Ne le lâche pas. » Fit Harry.

« Là, tiens le pour moi. » Dit Hermione. Harry leva ses mains en l'air et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'aime pas les rats. » S'écria Harry.

« Drago ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, lui tendant le rat.

« Bien, donne le moi mais ne me dispute pas si je le laisse accidentellement tomber et que je lui marche dessus. » Fit Drago. Hermione lui mit le rat dans la main. Le rat mordit rapidement Drago au doigt. Il le fit en effet tomber mais il atterit sur le canapé. Hermione le reprit et Drago commença à hurler un chapelet de jurons.

« Je vais probablement avoir la rage maintenant ! » cria Drago.

« Blaise n'a pas la rage. » Répliqua Hermione. Elle se découvrit en train de caresser la petite tête du rat.

Elle s'assit, le rat sur ses genoux et dit « Nous pourrions le retransformer et modifier sa mémoire. »

« Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas faire ça, ca irait trop loin. » Fit Harry, toujours le bon garçon. Il s'assit près d'elle alors que Drago s'en allait à la salle de bain.

.

.

_Hermione fit transplaner Drago directement devant la porte d'entrée d'Harry. « Ce n'est pas un voisinage moldu ? » Demanda Drago._

_« Oui, mais Harry à lancé un charme du bouclier devant sa maison, pour que les gens puissent transplaner en sécurité sans être remarqués. J'ai le même. C'est assez utile lorsque tu vis dans un quartier moldu de la ville. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vit près des moldus ? » Demanda Drago, regardant le voisinage sympathique avec ses grandes maisons._

_« Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a grandi avec des moldus et qu'il est à l'aise. Quant-à moi, je le fait parce que mes parents ont acheté ma maison pour moi et qu'ils l'ont achetée dans un voisinage moldu » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle appuya sur la sonnette._

_Harry Potter ouvrit la porte, avec seulement un short de bain et un tee-shirt blanc. Il fit légèrement la moue lorsqu'il vit Drago, mais il les invita tout les deux dans la maison. « Tout le monde est derrière, rentrez à l'intérieur. » Fit Harry._

_Drago tira la manche d'Hermione et demanda « Qui est tout le monde ? »_

_« Harry organise une piscine-party cet après-midi. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit mon après-midi. Ce sont juste quelques personnes du travail et tout ça. Preférerais-tu que nous allions ailleurs ? » Interrogea-t-elle._

_Il venait juste de réaliser qu'elle avait dit "nous". Etaient-ils un "nous" ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il dit « Je n'ai pas mon short de bain avec moi. » Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, il réalisa que si tout le monde nageait et que c'était une "piscine-party", alors cela voulait dire que Granger allait probablement nager aussi…en maillot de bain. _

_Alors que son esprit s'égarait à des endroits où il ne devrait pas s'égarer, elle dit « Je suis sure qu'Harry en a en trop, et sinon, nous en métamorphoserons pour toi. ». Elle avança dans un long couloir, vers un salon et sortit par une double porte, vers un jardin sympathique, avec un patio tapissé de pierres et une grande piscine. Il y avait plusieurs visages familiers, et Drago dit bonjour à quelques personnes. _

_.  
_

_Hermione fit « La salle de bain est là-bas, si tu veux aller te changer. Je vais me changer à l'étage. » Elle retourna dans la maison. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, et à moitié conscient, mais Potter avança vers lui, lui lança un short de bain, noir, merci mon dieu, et pointa la salle de bain du doigt._

_Drago revint dehors avant elle. Il prit une bieraubeurre que lui offrit Ron Weasley. Il faisait chaud, et l'eau froide de la piscine semblait accueillante, mais pas aussi accueillante que la vision qui apparu devant ses yeux. Hermione Granger revint à l'extérieur, une chemise d'homme, grande, blanche, sur ses épaules, complètement déboutonnée. Ses pieds dans les mêmes sandales qu'auparavant, ses jambes plus longues qu'il l'imaginait, longues et bronzées, et sous la chemine elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce turquoise. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être un une pièce ?" pensa Drago avec regret._

_Elle lui sourit et dit « N'est ce pas une idée géniale pour une chaude journée d'été ? »_

_Il hocha simplement la tête. Il était debout si près d'elle, ou elle était debout si près de lui, mais qu'importe lequel, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait compter chaque cil si il le voulait. Un des potes Auror d'Harry couru derrière Hermione pour sauter dans la piscine et la poussa accidentellement vers lui. Il tendit les mains, une main sur chacun de ses bras pour la stabiliser Sa poitrine frôlant son torse. Il baissa les yeux et il sentit qu'il la matait, avant qu'il la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. _

_« C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne nous ai pas poussé dans la piscine. » Rit-elle. _

_« Quand es-tu devenue si aimable ? » Demanda-t-il, assez sérieux._

_Son sourire se fâna et elle dit « Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de te balader en me disant à quel point tu me détestes ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Interrogea-t-il_

_« Pourquoi dois-tu gâcher une belle journée parfaite ?» Demanda-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui._

_Il se le demanda lui-même. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un transat et sortit – quoi d'autre – un livre. Drago attendit quelques minutes et alla ensuite vers elle avec un verre de limonade. « Veux-tu un verre ? » Demanda-t-il en levant le verre._

_Elle tendit la main vers cette offre de paix, mais le verre était humide de condensation, et il glissa de sa poigne, et la limonade se renversa partout alors que le verre tombait droit sur ses genoux. _

_« Est-ce que c'est ta façon d'être sur que j'aille dans la piscine ? » Demanda Hermione, essuyant la limonade._

_« Désolé Granger. » Dit-il. Il ramassa le verre de ses genoux, effleurant par inadvertance sa cuisse nue du bout des doigts. Il vit la chair de poule apparaitre sur ses jambes. Il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé, et elle en fut reconnaissante parce que ses joues étaient rouges elles aussi. _

_Il lui tendit une serviette qui était sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il s'assit au bout de son transat. Son genou touchait la cuisse nue d'Hermione et il tendit le bras par-dessus ses jambes, pour s'appuyer sur l'autre bras du transat, l'emprisonnant._

_Elle jeta la serviette humide au sol. Il avait l'air de l'étudier. Elle se sentait nerveuse et rouvrit son livre. Il lui prit le livre des mains et le plaça sur le sol. Il bougea pour être légèrement plus proche. Sa main gauche toujours devant elle, reposant sur le bras du transat. Sa main droite avança et toucha ses cheveux. _

_« Dans la lumière du soleil, tes cheveux ont des reflets dorés. » Observa-t-il, touchant légèrement ses cheveux. Sa main descendit, toucha son épaule et alla rester sur l'autre bras du transat. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle. _

_« Tu as certainement un truc pour mes cheveux. » Observa-t-elle, nerveusement. _

_« Tu n'as pas idée. » Dit-il sérieusement. Il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il imaginait souvent ce que cela ferait de l'avoir au dessus de lui, le chevauchant soi durant l'amour soit quand ils chahuteraient, et d'avoir ses cheveux descendant et effleurant son visage ou son torse. Presque comme ça l'avait fait cet après-midi dans le parc. _

_Il la regardait toujours lorsqu'elle dit. « Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? »_

_« Des tâches de rousseurs. » Il lui sourit et dit « N'as-tu pas chaud dans cette chemise. A qui est cette chemise d'ailleurs, Potter ? »_

_« Oui. » Dit-elle._

_« Enlève-là alors. » Répliqua-t-il_

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il répondit « Parce que tu as chaud. »_

_« Tu as dit que j'avais chaud, pas moi. » Mit-elle en évidence. _

_Ses mains allèrent sur le col de la chemine, et il sentit le tissu, doux et craquant entre son pouce et son index. Il avait la forte envie de la retirer des épaules d'Hermione. Il commença à agir selon cette envie lorsqu'il entendit « Hé Malefoy ! » C'était Harry « Viens, nous avons besoin d'un autre homme pour jouer au water polo ! »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me dire ? » Demanda Drago, regardant Hermione. _

_« C'est un jeu, pas très loin du quidditch. Il veut que tu joues. » Fit Hermione. Il se leva et elle aussi._

_« Ca te déranges si je joue ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Pourquoi ca me dérangerait ? » Répondit-elle._

_Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, alors il se retourna et sauta dans la piscine. Hermione alla vers le petit bassin (1) et enleva la chemise blanche, qu'elle avait volé dans la chambre d'Harry, et la posa sur le ciment. Elle se tourna pour s'enfoncer dans la piscine, descendant l'échelle. Drago se tourna de là où il était, juste à temps pour la voir entrer dans l'eau. Putain, il avait raté son arrivée dans la piscine. _

_Elle s'immergea lentement dans l'eau, puis se redressa, ses cheveux bruns semblant plus longs et plus foncés alors qu'elle émergeait de l'eau, pour rester dans le petit bassin de la piscine. Drago était définitivement en train de la fixer. Il voulait s'approcher mais un ballon passa à toute vitesse à côté de sa tête. « Fait attention Malefoy ! » Cria Ron._

_.  
_

_Drago fut bientôt prit dans le jeu. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur les marches qui menaient à la piscine. Elle regarda le jeu pendant un moment et décida ensuite de sortir de l'eau. Elle était sur le point de sortir lorsque Padma Patil sortit de la maison. _

_« Ok, tout le monde, la fête est sur le point de commencer. » Cria Padma. Sa sœur suivit juste derrière elle, ainsi que plusieurs autres de leurs vieux amis de Poudlard. Chaque fille était plus jolie que la suivante, avec plusieurs formes de bikinis._

_Les hommes arrêtèrent leur jeu et quelque uns sortirent de la piscine. Hermione descendit les marches pour entrer de nouveau dans la piscine. Drago commença à nager vers elle, alors que Padma Patil allait se mettre près du bord. _

_« Drago Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fais à une piscine-party chez Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hermione leva la tête. La belle jeune femme à la peau mate portait un maillot de bain deux pièces, qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Drago lui sourit et grimpa l'échelle. Ils furent bientôt en grande conversation._

_Hermione nagea encore deux longueurs, lançant occasionnellement des coups d'œil vers Drago et Padma._

_Padma n'arrêtait pas de rire et elle avait sa main sur le bras nu de Drago. Hermione devait admettre que Drago était très bien short de bain. Aussitôt qu'elle le pensa, elle fut honteuse._

_Elle nagea de nouveau vers l'échelle où elle avait laissé la chemise à manche longues. Elle grimpa pour sortir, remit la chemise blanche et se tourna pour voir Drago soulever Padma et la menacer de la jeter dans la piscine. Pour une quelconque raison, une pointe de jalousie couru à travers elle, comme de l'électricité à travers une barrière à bétail. Elle ramassa sa serviette, son livre et ses sandales, puis elle rentra dans la maison. _

_Drago était en train de menacer de jeter Padma dans la piscine. Il la souleva et elle poussa un cri perçant. Il l'avait seulement fait pour rendre Hermione jalouse. Il réalisa que soit ça n'avait pas marché, ou que ça avait trop bien marché lorsqu'il la vit ramasser ses affaires et retourner dans la maison. _

_Il reposa Padma au sol, s'excusa et marcha vers la maison. Il attrapa une serviette qui était sur une chaise, l'attacha autour de sa taille et monta les escaliers. _

_.  
_

_Il ne savait pas où était Granger. Il passa sa tête dans une porte, et il s'agissait d'une chambre vide. La deuxième porte était pareille. La troisième porte était une salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte, et elle était là, complètement nue, se séchant avec une serviette. _

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle passait la serviette autour d'elle. Il n'avait vraiment rien vu, merde. Cependant, elle cria, il s'excusa et ferma la porte. _

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas verrouillé la porte ? Il resta debout devant la salle de bain et il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue à nouveau de sa robe bain de soleil bleue et elle dit « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé ? »_

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas verrouillé ? » Répliqua-t-il._

_« Bon, un point pour toi mais quand même. » Dit-elle, sa voix pleine de venin, son corps raide de colère._

_« Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à voir. » Dit-il. Cela sortit de la mauvaise façon. _

_Elle s'exclama « Eh bien, excuse-moi si je n'ai pas la silhouette de Padma ! »_

_« Je voulais dire, j'ai vraiment uniquement vu ton visage et la serviette ! » Dit-il, levant ses mains en l'air dans une pose "je me rends". « Vraiment » Continua-t-il « Je ne t'ai pas vue du tout aujourd'hui. Tu es sortie dans cette putain de chemise, et ensuite tu as glissé dans la piscine et hors de la piscine avant que j'ai pu voir quoi que ce soit, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! » Il ne savait pas si ses vociférations l'aidaient ou l'enfonçaient. Il le découvrirait bientôt, il en était sur._

_« Est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était à un décibel si bas que c'était alarmant._

_Il dit « Pardon ? » Il l'avait entendue, il voulait juste qu'elle le répète._

_Elle regarda par terre et fit « Est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. _

_« Eh bien…bien sur, j'avais espéré que je te verrais. » Admit-il._

_« POURQUOI ? »_

_« Granger, arrête d'être si bouchée ! Tu es trop intelligente pour ça et ça devient lourd. » Dit-il avec colère. « Tu dois savoir ce que je ressens ! Tu dois savoir ce que je pense de toi ! »_

_Juste à ce moment, Padma monta les escaliers. Elle fit « Drago, si tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure, à propos d'essayer ma cuisine, j'aimerais cuisiner pour toi ce soir, que dis-tu de 7h30 ? » Drago regarda Padma, et ensuite Hermione. _

_Hermione le bouscula en passant devant lui et fit « Au revoir Drago, amuse-toi. »_

_Drago s'excusa auprès de Padma et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle puisse transplaner. « Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable tout d'un coup. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Interrogea-t-elle. _

_En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait rien fait. Il dit « Juste, s'il te plait, tu m'as amené ici, c'est malpoli de ta part de me laisser ici. Ramène-moi au moins là où tu m'as trouvé. »_

_« Tu n'es pas un livre de bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas à te rapporter. Tu peux rentrer chez toi tout seul. Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu puisse nager, alors nage, ce n'est pas un problème. » Dit-elle._

_« Granger, cette fois-ci si tu pars, j'abandonne. Je ne te pourchasserais plus. » Dit-il._

_« Tu me pourchasses ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ferma la porte d'entrée. Il marcha vers elle et toucha son visage Ses doigts le picotèrent juste du fait de la toucher._

_« On s'en fout de ça Granger. Tu sais ce que je ressens. Je te l'ai montré et dit un million de fois. Dis-moi seulement que j'ai une chance. Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose. Je pense que tu le ressens parfois, et d'autre fois, je ne sais tout simplement pas. » Admit-il._

_« Drago, la vérité c'est que tu me rends plus confuse que jamais. » Admit-elle._

_« Ca te va, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Padma ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle dit « Hermione, Anthony vient juste d'arriver là derrière. Il te cherche. » Elle sourit et ferma la porte._

_« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne sortais plus avec personne là maintenant. » Fit Drago. _

_« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, je veux dire, nous sortons ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit ça plus tôt. » Fit Hermione en regardant ses chaussures._

_« Putain Granger, pourquoi ? » S'exclama Drago. « Tu sais quoi, j'abandonne. Toi et Goldstein vous vous méritez. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! » Dit-elle._

_.  
_

_Il attrapa son bras et attira son corps à lui. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, appuyant si fort que les dents d'Hermione se pressèrent sur l'intérieur de ses lèvres, lui faisant mal. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux humides et l'autre main sur son dos, et il la tint implacablement. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait toujours voulu l'embrasser, mais il pourrait ne pas avoir d'autre chance._

_Il bougea légèrement sa bouche, pour forcer sa langue à l'intérieur de la sienne. Elle essaya de le repousser. Il n'appréciait pas le baiser à la moitié de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé, mais bien sur, il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle répondrait au baiser. _

_Il retira finalement sa bouche de la sienne. Elle posa immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche et il vit une larme dans son œil. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâché et que c'était sans espoir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit « Je te déteste Drago Malefoy ! Je te déteste vraiment, vraiment ! » Elle dévala le porche et transplana au loin. Elle avait laissé son livre et son sac avec le maillot de bain sur le porche. Il les ramassa, les posa près de la porte, alla dans la salle de bain, se changea et transplana chez lui. _

_Il avait tout gâché. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais maintenant. _

_._

_.  
_

Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain d'Harry et frappa à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avant qu'il réponde. Il était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie. « J'aurais pu être en train d'utiliser les toilettes Granger. » Dit-il.

« Et alors ? Ca ne me gêne pas de voir ton ding dong. » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Tu ne viens pas juste d'appeler mon pénis un "ding dong" » Répliqua-t-il, essayant fortement de ne pas sourire « Ca ne me dérange pas que tu lui donnes un petit nom mais pas ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je cherche un pansement. » Dit-il.

« Là, je vais te soigner. » Répondit-elle, prenant sa main dans l'une des siennes et sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Es-tu sure que tu ne vas pas me transformer en une sorte d'animal. Qui mange les rats ? » Se demanda Drago.

« Un chat ? » Dit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça, change moi en chat seulement pour un moment et je m'occuperais de notre problème. » Fit Drago alors qu'elle soignait son doigt. Elle souleva sa main après l'avoir soignée et déposa un baiser sur son doigt. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. « M'aimes-tu vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vraiment beaucoup. En fait je t'aime probablement depuis aussi longtemps que tu m'aimes. » Répondit-elle.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain avec le rat dans les mains. Il plaça une main sur les yeux du rat. « Excusez-moi les tourtereaux mais le rat et moi n'avons pas besoin de voir ça. Pouvons-nous le retransformer maintenant ? »

Hermione fit « Nous le pouvons. Mets-le par terre et je vais lui faire l'honneur. » Il posa le rat sur le sol du palier de l'étage. Hermione pouvait jurer que le rat était en train de lui faire un sourire en coin. Elle sortit sa baguette et dit « Est-ce que je dois vraiment ? Les choses seraient beaucoup mieux si on le laissait comme ça. J'ai une très belle cage à la maison, nous pourrions le mettre dedans, et je lui donnerais à manger et lui mettrais du papier neuf tout les jours »

« Non, tu ne peux pas le garder comme animal Hermione. Fais-le simplement d'accord ? » Fustigea Harry.

Avec un petit coup et bruissement de baguette, le rat se retransforma en Blaise Zabini. Il se leva et dit « J'espère que le doigt de Malefoy va s'infecter là où je l'ai mordu, qu'il va pourrir et qu'il va tomber de sa main ! »

« Tu vois Harry, il était beaucoup plus gentil en rat. » se lamenta Hermione.

Blaise se tourna vers elle et dit « Et c'est valable pour toi Hermione ! J'espère que tu es résignée à non seulement perdre cette élection maintenant, mais aussi à aller en prison. Arrête-la Potter ! »

« Je ne pense pas non Zabini. » Fit Harry alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la rambarde de l'étage.

Blaise dit « Je vais aller vous dénoncer tout les deux au Ministère, là maintenant ! » Il commença à descendre les escaliers. Hermione regarda Drago, puis Harry. Elle semblait inquiète. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

Blaise avait ouvert la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Harry fit depuis l'étage « Je sais ce que toi et Goldstein avez sur le Ministre. » Blaise referma la porte en la claquant. Harry passa furtivement sa tête par-dessus la rambarde, suivit une seconde plus tard par Hermione Granger, et une seconde après par Drago Malefoy.

« Tu bluffes. » Fit Blaise.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui amènerait le Ministre Weasley a abandonner un poste qui lui est si cher ? » Harry descendit les escaliers, suivit par les deux autres. Une fois en bas, il marcha vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Hermione resta dans le hall, comme le firent Blaise et Drago. Tout les trois regardèrent l'arcade qui menait au salon et fixèrent droit vers Harry.

Harry continua « Oui, je sais que le Ministre ne voulait pas particulièrement que tout le monde connaisse son orientation sexuelle, mais il a toujours su qu'il y avait une chance que ça sorte et si cela arrivait, il s'était résigné à ce fait. Il n'abandonnerait pas son travail pour ça. Alors pourquoi abandonnerait-il ? La seule chose la plus importante pour Percy est quoi, Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Dit-elle, venant dans la pièce pour s'assoir à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. « Sa réputation est assez importante. »

« Drago, sais-tu ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Drago avanca dans la pièce et dit « Crache simplement le morceau Potter et arrête avec tes vingt questions. »

Harry croisa ses jambes sur la table basse, posa sa mains derrière sa tête et dit « Eh bien, je parie que Blaise sait. Quelle est la réponse Blaise ? »

Blaise marcha dans la pièce et dit « Sa famille Potter, comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

* * *

(1) j'entends par là là ou l''eau est moins profonde

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup le flashback même si Drago fait quand même de la peine de pauvre. Il lui dit quand même assez clairement les choses et elle tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est qu'elle est en fait avec Anthony, ralalala, cette Hermione.

Qui veut aller à une piscine party avec Drago ?

Bisous bisous


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, Hello, pas d'élection aujourd'hui en France mais toujours un chapitre héhé. Je vais quand même pas attendre les élections présidentielles pour poster (je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'attendre un an pour avoir la suite, lol.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à .

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Amel** : Oui le pauvre Drago il s'en ai prit des râteaux...mais sa persévérance à payé xD

**Armelle** : Je n'y peux rien moi dans les coupures de chapitres ! je ne suis que la traductrice. Je vais demander à Drago si il besoin d'une infirmière héhé. Pour les Weasley... tu verras :D

**Manon** : Drago en maillot de bain... *soupir* *bave*

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Hermione à mal à la tête et Drago a le remède.**

**.  
**

Harry se sentait content de lui, parce qu'il suivait uniquement son instinct, mais Blaise Zabini lui mangeait dans la main alors il décida de continuer puisque les choses allaient en son sens.

Harry se leva et dit « Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas tous un siège, et je vous dirais ce que Blaise nous cache. »

« Qui es-tu Potter ? Une foutue diseuse de bonne aventure ? » Demanda Blaise.

« J'aime assez le fait d'avoir des capacités dans plusieurs domaines. » Se glorifia Harry. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la guida du canapé vers la chaise, près de la porte. Il indiqua à Drago et Blaise de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se planta devant le canapé et dit « Hermione, tu ne penses pas que c'est curieux que nous connaissions Ron Weasley depuis presque vingt ans et que nous n'avions aucune idée qu'il était gay. En fait, tu es sortie avec lui pendant des années, tu as eu des relations intimes avec lui, et là encore, nous n'avons pas eu le moindre indice sur le fait qu'il était gay. »

Drago fit une grimace et fit « S'il te plait, ne ramène pas le fait qu'elle a fait l'amour avec cet homme. C'est assez dur pour moi de m'asseoir à côté de Zabini en sachant qu'il l'a déflorée. » Blaise semblait content de lui maintenant, et Hermione semblait agacée.

« Continues Harry, et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je pense que c'est assez bizarre. » Dit-elle. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne te rappelles-tu pas également de ce qui s'est passé avec Percy pendant la Bataille de Poudlard ? Tu te rappelles lorsqu'il a finalement retrouvé ses esprits, son plus grand regret était d'avoir laissé tomber sa famille, de s'être retourné contre eux ? Tu te rappelles comment il a promit de ne plus jamais faire du mal à sa famille ? »

Hermione se leva et dit « Qu'est ce que tu sais Harry ? »

Soudainement, Harry oublia que les deux autres étaient dans la pièce. Il oublia qu'il faisait un spectacle, faisant semblant de déjà savoir ce qui se tramait, alors qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment, et à la place, il devint excité et commença à réfléchir sur les faits avec Hermione. Il saisit sa main et dit « Et si Ron n'était pas gay ? Et si Anthony était en train de le manipuler, soit sous Imperium ou sous une quelconque potion, et qu'il voulait que Percy pense vraiment que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Ron. »

« Mais pourquoi le fait qu'il y ai quelque chose entre Ron et Anthony amènerait Percy à vouloir abandonner son poste ? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Il n'aurait toujours pas de raison de le faire, et ce n'est pas comme si Anthony pouvait lui faire du chantage en menaçant de dire que Ron est gay, parce que même si il menaçait Percy avec ça, Percy n'aurait pas à abandonner son poste. »

.

« Hé, vous deux, d'autres personnes sont dans la pièce. » Drago agita la main depuis le canapé.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent tout les deux vers le canapé et firent « SILENCE ! » en même temps.

« Pas de manières du tout. » Fit Drago, pointant la paire mais regardant Blaise.

« A qui le dis-tu. » Fit Blaise, semblant soudain ennuyé.

« Ok, réfléchis à celle-ci : et si Anthony et Percy avaient eu une longue relation et qu'ensuite, Percy ai découvert que son frère fréquentait également Anthony. Il ne voudrait pas faire de la peine à Ron, n'est ce pas ? Il voudrait en finir avec Anthony, mais peut-être qu'Anthony avait dit clairement qu'il révèlerait leur relation à Ron si il n'abandonne pas. »

« Ca n'a toujours pas de sens Potter ! » Fit Hermione, à présent en colère. « Et quoi ? Anthony a le dessus sur Percy , menaçant d'aller voir son "amant" Ron et lui dire quoi "Je te trompe avec ton frère ?" Si Anthony et Ron ont une liaison, pourquoi Anthony voudrait faire du mal à quelqu'un à qui il tient ? » Déclara Hermione.

Drago leva la main et se racla la gorge. « Je peux répondre à celle-là, si vous laissez tout les deux une troisième personne dans votre conversation. Tu as toi-même dit qu'Anthony avait toujours détesté Ron, alors peut-être qu'il utilisait Ron comme un pion si je puis dire. Il utilise Ron dans une fausse relation, pour faire croire à Percy que c'est vrai, donc Percy doit abandonner son poste ou alors se résoudre à perdre son frère. C'est d'une logique parfaite pour moi. »

Hermione sembla plus perdue que jamais. Harry sourit, pensant qu'ils avaient tout deviné, tandis que Blaise rit et s'exclama « Vous êtes tous une bande d'idiots et je vais partir maintenant pour aller faire arrêter Hermione, discréditer Drago, virer Harry et faire éjecter Percy de son bureau. Je vous vois tous plus tard. » Il commença à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'Hermione le transforma une nouvelle fois en rat.

« Encore, vraiment ? » Demanda Harry, la regardant d'un air irrité.

« Eh bien si je dois être arrêtée, il peut également être retransformé en rat. » Dit-elle. Drago posa son pied sur la queue du rat.

« Je refuse de le ramasser et d'être encore mordu. » Fit Drago. Hermione alla vers lui, le ramassa et le remit dans son sac.

Harry fit « Je pensais vraiment que nous étions sur quelque chose. » Il s'assit, vaincu.

« Je pensais que tu savais de quoi tu parlais, je ne pensais pas que c'était juste des suppositions. » Accusa Hermione.

Drago dit « Je pense que tu étais sur quelque chose, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau. Il savait que vous faisiez seulement des hypothèses, à la manière dont tu agissais, comme une petite fille ayant reçu son premier suçon, là avec Granger tout excitée à sauter de haut en bas. Il a sut à cet instant que tu n'étais pas sur, alors il a décidé de la jouer cool et de partir tant qu'il le pouvait. »

« Il y a une manière d'en être sur. » Fit Harry. « J'ai besoin d'aller chercher Ron. Il y a un test à faire pour savoir si quelqu'un est sous l'Impérium. Ensuite, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher Percy pour qu'il se confie à moi. Vous deux restez ici. Il se peut que je parte pour la plus grande partie de la nuit. Mettez le rat en sécurité et nous verrons ce que nous ferons avec lui plus tard. » Harry couru à l'étage et revint. Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et partit rapidement.

.

Hermione souleva le sac loin d'elle. Il bougeait et le rat à l'intérieur couinait. « Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le garder comme rat, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix.. » Fit Drago. Il lui prit le sac et le souleva jusqu'à sa bouche. « Maintenant arrête de bouger dans tous les sens Blaise, ou je pourrais te faire accidentellement tomber dans la tuyauterie, les toilettes ou quelque chose. » Drago commença a balancer le sac d'avant en arrière.

« Drago, arrête ça. » Rigola Hermione. Elle lui prit le sac et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit le rat du sac. « Pauvre petite chose qui semble à moitié malade. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, trouva une tasse à thé, et la métamorphosa en cage. Elle mit un oreiller dans le fond, et mit le rat à l'intérieur. « Voilà, ça devrait le garder en sécurité pendant un moment. » Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit rat et dit « Tu sais Blaise, j'ai vraiment tenu à toi il y un moment, et je pensais que tu tenais à moi. »

« Mots d'amour à un rat ? Où sont les photographes quand j'ai besoin d'eux. » Demanda Drago.

«Rappelles-toi, nous jouons fair-play maintenant, même côté toi et moi. » Rappela-t-elle.

« Oh…ouais. » Fit Drago, déçu.

.

.

_Drago Malefoy est un salaud de rat de première classe ! » Fit Hermione à Harry alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau. Elle se massa les tempes, parce qu'elle avait un horrible mal de tête._

_« Quelle véhémence, dit-moi ce qu'il a fait maintenant ? » Questionna Harry, prenant un bout de son sandwich, alors qu'il restait debout devant le bureau d'Hermione, pour la laisser s'asseoir._

_« Il se bat pour la nouvelle loi sur le commerce, tout comme il l'a fait il y a trois ans. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle posait la tête sur le bureau. « J'ai travaillé sur cette loi pendant des mois maintenant, en essayant d'être sure qu'elle était juste pour tout le monde, et il vient et essaye de tout foutre en l'air, et il a assez de membres du Magenmagot dans sa poche pour arrêter le vote, foutu lui. Je sais qu'il fait ça juste pour m'embêter. »_

_Harry prit une autre bouchée, lui frotta le dos et dit « Et je suis sur que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que cette loi coutera des millions de gallions par an à son entreprise. C'est juste pour te rendre la pareille. »_

_« Exactement. » Dit-elle._

_Harry s'assit sur son bureau et demanda « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec vous les gars ? L'été dernier vous sembliez presque comme si vous vous appréciez l'un l'autre et maintenant, il est de nouveau ton adversaire. Ca n'a pas de sens. Bien sur, rien dans ta vie privée n'a de sens. »_

_« Venant de l'homme qui a dit qu'il ne se marierait jamais. » Rit Hermione de manière sarcastique. _

_« Peut-être que nous devrions simplement nous marier toi et moi. » Fit Harry._

_« Eurk, tu es malade. » Dit-elle._

_« Merci d'avoir au moins flatté mon égo pendant une milliseconde. » Fit Harry « Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi et Malefoy ? Tout le monde peut voir qu'il t'apprécie depuis des siècles et je suspecte que la raison pour laquelle tu ne te confieras à personne, et que tu continues de retourner avec Anthony l'abruti Goldstein, alors que tu sais que ça ne marchera jamais, est que tu apprécies Malefoy également. »_

_Hermione se leva, pointa vers la porte de son bureau et dit « Quitte mon bureau, Harry Potter et mords ta langue ! Je ne peux pas supporter cet homme et il ne m'apprécie certainement pas ! »_

_Elle se rassit et Harry dit « Vraiment Hermione ? Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'il t'apprécie ? »_

_Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment et dit ensuite doucement « Même si c'était vrai pendant un temps, il ne m'apprécie plus. C'est trop tard. » Elle posa sa tête sur le bureau « J'ai vraiment un mauvais mal de tête. »_

_« Ferme tes yeux et reposes-toi. Je vais aller chercher une potion contre le mal de tête pour toi d'accord ? » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle amena ses bras pour supporter sa tête. Drago Malefoy lui avait donné un mal de tête. Oui, elle allait même le blâmer pour ça. _

_.  
_

_Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis août, à la piscine-party d'Harry. Nous étions maintenant en novembre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Parfois elle pensait qu'il l'appréciait, et d'autres fois elle pensait qu'il jouait juste un jeu avec elle, la rendant furieuse pour s'amuser, mais là encore il y avait eu ce baiser chez harry, l'été dernier. Que voulait-il dire ? Il était à la frontière de la brutalité. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il l'embrasserait, non pas qu'elle l'avait déjà imaginé ou quoi que ce soit. _

_Mais toujours, pendant les cinq dernières années, même depuis qu'elle était diplômée de l'université, il lui disait tout le temps qu'il l'aimait. Non, attendez une minute, n'avait-il pas même commencé avant cela ? Pendant l'école ? Hermione ne pouvait se rappeler. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il la rendait tellement confuse. Ils avaient partagé tant de bons moments ensemble pendant ces dernières années, et tout autant d'horribles moments._

_Maintenant, il y avait ce stupide article dans le journal, à propos de lui. Si elle était honnête, c'était l'article, et non le fait qu'il essayait de retourner la loi, qui la contrariait. _

_L'article disait qu'il était fiancé et qu'il allait se marier. Il y avait même une photo de lui et de la stupide nana, peu importe qui elle était. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Cela donnait à Hermione l'envie de jeter quelque chose. Il y avait des martèlements dans sa tête maintenant. Ce qui était pire était qu'elle devait aller chez ses parents ce soir, et qu'elle était censée amener Anthony, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie. Elle et Anthony avaient décidé il y a un moment de rester simplement amis. Anthony avait dit que les autres personnes n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela. Anthony pensait qu'ils devraient "sembler" être toujours ensemble et Hermione n'y voyait pas de mal, alors elle avait accepté._

_Elle était juste fatiguée de faire semblant. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment, elle et seulement elle. Quelqu'un qui voulait passer du temps avec elle, la traiter correctement, embrasser doucement ses lèvres, et lui dire qu'elle était jolie. Quelqu'un qui ferait de gentilles choses pour elle, qui lui achèterait des cadeaux sympa, et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Oh, que le Ciel lui vienne en aide, elle voulait Drago Malefoy. Il était toutes ces choses, il avait fait toutes ces choses, mais elle l'avait laissé partir, et par Merlin, elle ne pouvait rien faire à propos de ça maintenant. _

_Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'aimait ou quoi que ce soit. Non, elle ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Il était un insupportable trou du cul et elle ne l'aimait pas du tout !_

_Sa tête lui faisait tant mal qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Le mal de tête fit que ses larmes commencèrent à couler, pas d'autres raisons et certainement pas le fait qu'elle avait perdu sa chance avec Drago Malefoy. _

_.  
_

_Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle garda ses yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la voit pleurer parce qu'il allait penser que c'était à cause de Malefoy et pas du mal de tête. Elle dit « Pose juste la potion contre le mal de tête sur mon bureau Harry. Je la prendrai plus tard. Je ne peux même pas voir droit, ma tête me fait si mal. » Elle renifla et continua à pleurer. « Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je pleure uniquement parce que ma tête me fait vraiment très mal. »_

_Elle sentit une main aller doucement jusqu'à sa tête et commencer à caresser ses cheveux. Elle pleura plus fort. La main se retira et elle dit « Non Harry, ça faisait du bien, continue. J'ai menti avant. Je ne suis pas seulement en train de pleurer à cause de ma tête. Je pleure parce que personne ne m'aime, mais aussi parce que ma tête me fait mal. »_

_Elle entendit un gloussement. Elle fit « Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Harry. Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que toi et moi devrions dire "au diable les torpilleurs" et simplement nous marier. Et merde à tous les autres, hein ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'Anthony et moi ne nous marierons jamais. »_

_La main caressa à nouveau ses cheveux. La personne se planta derrière sa chaise et plaça l'autre main sur son épaule. Elle dit « As-tu vu dans les journaux que Drago Malefoy se mariait ? »_

_« Hmm. » Répondit-il. Sa main caressa temporairement sa joue alors que sa tête reposait sur le côté, dans ses bras. Il effaça ses larmes avec le bout de ses doigts et ensuite ses deux mains descendirent sur ses épaules et remontèrent de nouveau. _

_« Eh bien, c'est bien pour lui qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime. Tu vois, tu avais tort il ne tient pas à moi. » Dit-elle, étouffant un gémissement. Ses larmes lui nouèrent la gorge, alors que son corps commença à être de plus en plus marqué par ses pleurs. « Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être pensé qu'il avait tenu à moi une fois, et j'ai peut-être pensé que je tenais à lui, mais nous avions tout les deux tort apparemment. »_

_La personne derrière elle commença à masser sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle laissa sa tête dans ses bras , sur son bureau, et essaya de contrôler ses pleurs. Une de ses mains enleva doucement ses cheveux de visage, alors qu'ils tombaient sur son bras. Il mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle disait « Au moins tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? » Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement sa joue, et ensuite son cou. Sa main droite resta sur son épaule, alors que sa main gauche allait sous ses cheveux, et restait sur sa nuque._

_« Oui. » Murmura-t-il en réponse. Il posa une main sur son front, caressa ses cheveux, et replaça ensuite ses deux mains sur son dos. Il massa de nouveau ses épaules et elle commença à se relaxer. Ses pleurs stoppèrent. Elle se sentait léthargique et endormie tout d'un coup._

_Elle dit « Je pourrais aller dormir, ca fait tellement de bien. Ca a même apaisé mon mal de tête. »_

_Il se pencha une fois de plus, et embrassa de nouveau sa joue. Il chuchota doucement dans son oreille « Va dormir, ça va aller. »_

_« Non, ça ne va pas aller parce que tu as raison, j'aurais peut-être vraiment pu avoir une relation avec Drago, si je n'avais pas été si stupide. C'est trop tard maintenant. » Elle commença à pleurer de nouveau. Elle commença à relever sa tête du bureau mais il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête, la caressant de nouveau, l'empêchant de se redresser. Il mit doucement sa main sur ses yeux. _

_Il se repencha et murmura « Ferme les yeux. ». Il se déplaça à côté d'elle, et se pencha encore une fois pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Sa main bougea en cercles sur son dos. _

_Elle garda les yeux fermés, et bientôt, la douce caresse dans ses cheveux, et l'occasionnel massage de son cou, épaules et dos la berça jusqu'au sommeil. _

_Elle se réveilla un court instant plus tard, en entendant Harry entrer dans la pièce, avec une fiole de potion contre le mal de tête dans la main, et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle leva les yeux du bureau et sembla perdue._

_Il dit « Désolé que ça m'ait prit autant de temps, mais j'étais en train de parler à Percy. Voici la potion contre le mal de tête. »_

_Elle s'assit complètement à présent et fit « N'étais-tu pas juste là ? »_

_« Non, je suis parti pendant à peu près vingt minutes. Je viens juste de revenir. » Dit-il en lui tendant la fiole._

_Elle regarda tout autour de son bureau, perplexe et abasourdie. Il y avait un mot sur son bureau qui disait « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas trop tard. »_

_Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ici ? Est-ce que tout ça était un rêve ? Qu'est ce qui n'était pas trop tard ? _

_._

_.  
_

Drago était assis dehors, près de la piscine d'Harry et Hermione arriva dehors avec une tassé de thé. « Veux-tu une tasse ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci. Potter n'est pas encore revenu ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Pas encore. » Confirma-t-elle.

« Où est le rat ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je lui ai donné de l'eau, et il semblerait qu'il dorme. » Elle commença à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui mais il tapota ses genoux. Elle sourit et grimpa sur ses genoux. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle dit « J'ai un léger mal de tête. »

« Je suis sur que tu en a un. Je suis désolé. Ca a été une assez dure journée. » Dit-il. Il lui prit la tasse et alors qu'elle restait la tête sur son épaule, il commença à lui caresser la tête. « Est-ce que ça aide ? »

« Oui, ca aide.» Dit-elle. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça. Sans ouvrir les yeux, par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, elle demanda « Qu'est ce qui t'as fait m'attendre si longtemps ? »

« Je t'aimais. » Répondit-il franchement. « Qu'est ce qui t'as fait attendre si longtemps pour me dire que tu m'aimais ? Je soupçonnes que tu m'aimes depuis un long moment, je veux dire, tu m'as plus ou moins dit que tu le soupçonnais également. Pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas venue me le dire plus tôt ? »

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle jeta ses deux bras autour de ses épaules, embrassa son cou et s'écria « C'est ma faute si nous avons gâché autant de temps, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il souriait. Il hocha la tête et fit « Oui, ca l'est. C'est entièrement ta faute. » Son sourire révélait le fait qu'il la taquinait légèrement. Mais il y avait de la vérité dans ses mots. »

« J'ai essayé de te demander ça plus tôt. » Dit-elle « Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment répondu. Veux-tu que j'abandonne ma candidature ? »

« Non, je veux gagner ou ne pas gagner de mon propre mérite. Je pense que si tu gagnes, je ferais un Sous-secrétaire d'Etat génial (1) n'est ce pas ? » Il embrassa sa joue et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son cou et inversement. Il posa sa main sur un sein, par-dessus sa robe et le caressa d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son téton se dresser.

Il dit « Savais-tu que ce jour-là, il y a tellement longtemps, à la petite piscine-party de Potter, j'attendais de pouvoir bien te regarder et je voulais te faire l'amour juste là dans cette piscine. Merde tous ces autres gens d'avoir été là. »

« Dommage, la piscine est couverte et il fait trop froid pour nager. » Fit-elle.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un jacuzzi. » Répondit Drago, penchant la tête vers le jacuzzi.

Hermione regarda dans la direction que Drago avait indiqué et fronça les sourcils. « Quand a-t-il eu ça, le sale petit con ? »

« Devrions-nous l'essayer, toi et moi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Nous n'avons pas de maillot de bain. » Rit-elle.

« Maintenant Granger, nous avons un peu dépassé le stade maillot de bain dans notre relation. » Réprimanda-t-il.

« C'est un voisinnage moldu, et je sais qu'il a des clôtures assez hautes, mais même, je ne sais pas quels types d'enchantements et de défenses il a autour de son jardin. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle. « Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? »

« Et alors, quelques moldus voisins d'Harry Potter nous voient dans le jacuzzi, faisant l'amour ? S'en soucie-t-on ? Allez, je t'ai pratiquement violée dans un restaurant moldu et tu ne t'es pas plainte, à moins que ces petits gémissements et grognements étaient ta façon de me dire stop. »

Elle le frappa sur le torse. Elle dit « Si quelque chose de mal ressort de ça, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable. »

« Tu le fais toujours, et par quelque chose de mal, veux-tu dire comme une rougeur ou quelque chose. » Fit-il, amusé.

« Je veux dire si quelqu'un nous découvre ou quoi que ce soit. » Elle roula des yeux et ajouta « Une rougeur, en effet ? »

« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » Demanda-t-il, tout d'un coup très heureux.

« Va te mettre nu, et je te rejoins ici, après que je sois allée chercher des serviettes. » Dit-elle.

Drago sauta pour se mettre debout, la poussant de ses genoux. Il fit « Bonheur, bonheur, joie, joie ! »

Hemione rit et fit « Ok, ne deviens pas complètement fou de moi. » Elle alla chercher des serviettes. Drago alla dans la maison se déshabiller.

.

De plus, un photographe assez loin ajustait le zoom de son objectif.

* * *

(1) Je pense que vous avez remarqué que dans l'esprit de l'auteur, il n'y a pas de clivage politique comme on en voit dans nos sociétés. Ils s'affrontent pour l'élection mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont politiquement opposés.

Mouhahahahah, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre. Mais qu'est ce qu'un photographe fait ici...comme par hasard...héhé

Il n'est pas mignon encore ce flash back ? Dragounet et si gentil avec elle.

D'ailleurs, qui veut que Drago lui fasse un massage quand elle aura mal à la tête ?

Bisous Bisous


	27. Chapter 27

Hello ! Pfiouu, ca a été la panique aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à poster parce que feu feu beugait, il y avait un problème avec le logging et j'ai cru que ça durerait plus longtemps. Heureusement non, ça c'est remit à marcher il y a un instant. OUF !

Bref, passons au chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à .

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Amel** : Eh oui photographes. Donc problèmes parce que cohonneries dans le jacuzzi +Photographe = Ennuis xD

**Armelle** : Je peux demander à Drago qu'il donne des leçons à ton homme xD Le paparazzi est là pour apporter des problèmes bien sur. Et Harry...il a toujours été un peu boulet sur les bords xD

**Warning** : Il y a lemon dans ce chapitre donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Drago et Hermione et un jacuzzi. **

**.  
**

Hermione sortit, enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche. Drago avait déjà enlevé la protection sur le jacuzzi, deviné comment l'allumer, mit la bonne température et se baladait autour, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon, qu'il était sur le point d'enlever quand elle était arrivée dehors. Elle semblait être en train de rougir, même si il faisait sombre dehors, il pouvait deviner une légère rougeur sur sa peau, à la lumière de la lune.

« Dépêche-toi, entrons, il fait froid. » Dit-elle en frissonnant.

« Il ne fait pas si froid. » Dit-il. Il lui sourit et ajouta « Es-tu nerveuse ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle résolument. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant un moment. « Bien que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. »

« Tu ES nerveuse. » Dit-il avec un rire. « N'as-tu jamais fait l'amour en public ? »

« Avant de te rencontrer j'aurais dit non, mais je ne peux plus vraiment dire ça. » Gronda-t-elle. « Bien que ce soit ma première fois dans un jacuzzi. »

Il vint vers elle et lui caressa les bras de haut en bas avec ses mains. Il fit « Donne-moi une de ces serviettes, et je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Il partit pendant un moment et quand il revint, elle était assise sur le bord du jacuzzi, ses pieds se balançant dans l'eau, ses bras toujours serrés autour de son corps.

« Prête Granger. » Demanda-t-il, sur le point d'enlever sa serviette.

« ATTENDS. » Cria-t-elle, ses mains levées vers lui pour le stopper. « Et si Harry rentre à la maison ?»

« Il peut venir si il veut. » Fit Drago en secouant la tête. Il enleva la serviette et elle ferma les yeux. Il s'immergea dans l'eau et s'exclama : « Ouvres tes foutus globes oculaires. Tu vas mettre mon membre dans ta bouche mais tu ne veux pas le regarder ? »

Elle devait rire à l'audace, mais aussi à la véracité de cette déclaration, alors elle ouvrit les yeux. « Bon, premièrement, ne soit pas grossier, et je suppose que si je te dis de fermer les yeux pendant que j'entre dans le jacuzzi, tu ne vas pas le faire. »

« Soit tu entres dedans maintenant, ou je te noie. » Dit-il en réponse.

Elle enleva la serviette et entra dans l'eau si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression de revivre une nouvelle fois la piscine-party. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. » Se plaignit-il.

« Tu as déjà tout vu avant »Dit-elle, en filant plus près de lui. Bientôt, elle fut assise juste à côté de lui. Elle regarda vers le tableau de contrôle et fit « Qu'est ce que fait celui-ci ?" et elle tourna un bouton. Les jets commencèrent à aller dans toutes les directions, rapidement, et l'eau commença à bouillonner autour d'eux.

.

« Eh, ça semble bien. » Dit-il. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui.

« Oui, c'est bien. » Acquiesça-t-elle. Il la calina devant lui, son corps lisse doux dans l'eau. Elle glissa un peu plus bas dans l'eau, se fondant dans son étreinte. La bouche de Drago alla à l'intérieur de son poignet, à son coude, à son épaule et le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son cou. Il trouva sa bouche l'embrassa comme si il venait juste de retrouver un amour perdu de longue date. Des frissons traversèrent le corps d'Hermione.

Elle tira sur son cou et l'attira plus près d'elle. Alors qu'ils partageaient l'un des meilleurs baiser qu'elle avait jamais eu avec lui, sa main descendit entre ses jambes et elle caressa doucement son membre érigé et palpitant. Ses mains étaient si douces, et dans l'eau, elles bougeaient sans problèmes sur lui. Elle passa la main sous lui et le prit en coupe, et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il savait que si elle continuait comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il déplaça sa bouche de la sienne et dit « Doucement Granger. »

Il commença à masser ses mains et ses bras. La combinaison de l'eau chaude bouillonnante et de son toucher fit fondre ses résolutions. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Il pencha la tête et attacha sa bouche à un de ses seins, la soulevant légèrement pour que le haut de son corps soit hors de l'eau. Sa paume descendit pour rester entre ses jambes, et elle s'arqua en arrière, sa tête retombant dans l'eau, ses cheveux totalement mouillés. Il posa sa main sur son dos, la remonta et la fit bouger pour qu'elle regarde la même direction que lui. Sa tête tomba sur le côté à cause de la relaxation combinée à son toucher.

Ses mains allèrent sur ses deux seins et elle s'assit avec son dos contre son torse. Son dos s'arquait contre lui, amenant ses fesses dangereusement proche de son désir. Il sourit malicieusement et fit « Attention Granger. »

Ses mains continuèrent à errer et elle ferma les yeux et resserra les cuisses. La bouche de Drago alla à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule et il suçota doucement. Il écarta les jambes et la glissa entre elles, sa main gauche voyageant sur ses côtes, à sa hanche, sa jambe. Il souleva une de ses jambes et l'enroula sur l'une des siennes. Sa main gauche alla de son sein à son centre et elle se poussa contre sa main, l'eau moussant autour d'eux. Son souffle devint erratique alors qu'il la pénétrait avec deux doigts. « Oh » Réussit-elle à dire.

« Sympa, n'est ce pas. » Dit-il alors qu'elle commençait a atteindre l'orgasme.

« Devons…avoir…un…jacuzzi. » réussit-elle a dire. Son orgasme lui envoyait des vagues dans tout le corps. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et la fit descendre sur lui, son dos toujours contre son torse. Elle était si humide à cause de l'eau, et à cause de son désir, qu'il glissa aisément en elle. Elle laissa sa tête contre son épaule, avant qu'il commence à la bouger, la soulevant de haut en bas dans l'eau, comme si elle ne pesait rien, pour qu'elle l'enveloppe complètement.

Sa tête retomba en arrière, et il la rejoignit dans l'un des orgasme le plus rapide qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. Elle réussi à réprimer son cri. Il rejeta sa tête en avant et encore en arrière, son visage crispé de plaisir et de douleur, alors qu'il trembla sous elle, juste un instant après qu'elle soit venue. Après qu'ils se soient tout les deux détendus de leur orgasme mutuel, elle essaya de se tourner mais ses muscles étaient si détendus avec la combinaison du sexe à couper le souffle et de l'eau chaude, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle tomba en arrière, contre son torse et il l'attrapa et la tira à son côté.

« J'approuve : nous devons nous procurer un jacuzzi. » Dit-il finalement

.

.

_Harry entra dans la salle de bain d'Hermione avec les yeux fermés et avec une main devant le visage pour faire bonne mesure. « Hermione, j'ai les trucs d'avoines et des antistaminiques. » Hermione était dans sa baignoire, dans l'eau tiède, essayant de se relaxer. Elle n'était à l'aise et avait beaucoup de souffrance et de douleur, parce qu'elle avait de l'urticaire : partout. _

_« Laisse les sur le lavabo Harry. » Dit-elle. _

_Il fit comme elle l'avait demandé, ferma partiellement la porte de la salle de bain et s'assit devant la porte, à l'extérieur. « J'espère que les flocons d'avoines vont aider l'urticaire. » Dit-il._

_« J'espère aussi et si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrais peut-être aller à Sainte-Mangouste. » Fit-elle._

_« Qu'est ce qui a causé l'urticaire ? » Demanda-t-il _

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Dit-elle. Elle mit la poudre d'avoine dans son eau principalement tiède, et se rassit. « D'ailleurs, as-tu vu le journal aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle depuis la baignoire._

_Il se sourit à lui-même, alors qu'il était assis dans son couloir. Il l'avait vu mais il répondit « Non, pourquoi ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy ne se marie pas après tout, apparemment, c'était une information erronée. » L'informa-t-elle._

_« Tu te rends compte, les journaux mentent. » Dit-il sarcastiquement. « Ils ont menti à propos de moi depuis que j'ai onze ans alors tu ne vas pas me voir surpris. »_

_« Oui, eh bien, je suppose que cette femme était simplement quelqu'un qu'il a emmené diner quelques fois, et il as tenu une conférence de presse aujourd'hui, pour faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il_ _n'était pas à présent, et qu'il n'avait jamais été fiancé. » Expliqua-t-elle. Il pensa qu'elle semblait contente. _

_« En parlant de Malefoy. » Fit Harry, son dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, ses jambes repliée sous son corps. « Je l'ai vu il y a un instant à l'épicerie, pendant que j'achetais ton truc d'avoine. »_

_Il y eu un silence total provenant de la salle de bain. _

_.  
_

_« Hermione, t'es-tu noyée ? » Demanda-t-il_

_« Tu viens juste de voir Malefoy ? » Réussit-elle a demander._

_« Oui et je lui ai dit que tu avais de l'urticaire. » Lui dit-il. Ensuite, il rigola._

_« Harry Potter tu ne lui as pas dit ! » Fit-elle. _

_« Si je l'ai fait. Je lui ai dit que j'étais dans le magasin pour t'acheter quelques sels de bain pour ton urticaire et des antistaminiques pour les démangeaisons et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il espèrait que tes démangeaisons partent. » Il rigola plus fort._

_« Je te déteste Harry Potter. » Fit-elle. Elle jeta son gant mouillé vers la porte mais il ne fit pas de dégats. Il tendit la main à travers la porte, prit le gant et le relança dans la salle de bain._

_« N'est ce pas ta phrase pour lui ? » Interrogea-t-il._

_« Bon…je vous déteste tous les deux. » Dit-elle._

_« Ce qui se traduit par le fait que tu nous aimes tous les deux. » Fit Harry, avec une sensation de satisfaction. Il se leva et dit « Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, je crois que je vais partir. »_

_« Par tout les diables, tu laisses ta plus vieille et ta plus chère amie, quand elle a besoin. » Gémit-elle_

_« Dois-je venir te gratter ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« PARS ! » Cria-t-elle._

_Il posa sa main sur la porte et fit « Je passe ma tête à l'intérieur alors baisse-toi. » Elle le fit et se cacha partiellement derrière le rideau de douche, avec seulement sa tête qui dépassait. Il regarda à l'intérieur et dit « Qu'est ce que dit toujours Malefoy quand tu lui dis que tu le détestes ? »_

_Drago se planta dans le couloir derrière Harry et dit « Je crois que je dis "Je sais que tu me déteste, mais je t'aime" ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_Les yeux d'hermione devinrent aussi grand que des soucoupes. Harry lui fit un sourire infect et un clin d'œil et fit « Bien, je vais partir maintenant. » Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, mais pas complètement et regarda vers Drago. « Elle va me tuer demain, j'en suis sur. »_

_« Au cas où elle le fasse, je vais juste te dire au revoir maintenant. » Fit Drago. Harry se précipita dehors et laissa Drago debout devant la porte de sa salle de bain. Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun son provenant de là, il demanda finalement. « T'es tu noyée là dedans ? »_

_Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là. L'avait-il entendue parler de ses pseudos-fiançailles ? L'avait-il entendu dire qu'elle les détestait lui et Harry ? Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa avec horreur que non seulement elle était nue, mais qu'elle était également couverte d'urticaire. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se noyer. _

_Il frappa à la porte « Granger ? » Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il n'entendit toujours pas de bruits, même pas le bruit de ses mouvements dans l'eau, il fit « Est-ce que tu as transplané ? » Il était légèrement inquiet._

_« Si je l'avais fait, je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question. » Dit-elle. « Et où est-ce que j'aurais ma baguette ? S'il te plait pars. » Elle voulait ajouter "et laisse-moi avec ma dignité" , même si elle ne s'était jamais sentie digne à côté de lui, donc ce serait un point discutable._

_« Je suis juste venu ici avec Potter pour voir si tu allais bien. Je voulais être sur que ça allait. » Dit-il. Il posa ses mains sur la porte et la déplaça légèrement. La vapeur de l'intérieur commença à s'échapper. _

_« Je vais bien, alors au revoir. » Dit-elle, le renvoyant._

_« As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je partes ? » Demanda-t-il. Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, il dit « Je ne t'ai jamais connue autant silencieuse. »_

_« Eh bien, tu n'es pas habituellement derrière la porte de ma salle de bain, avec moi complètement nue à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle simplement._

_« Trop vrai. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Donc tu as vu l'article dans le journal, j'ai cru comprendre. »_

_Il avait entendu ça n'est ce pas ? Elle fit doucement « Oui. »_

_« Alors tu sais que c'était faux, je ne suis pas fiancé. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je voulais juste éclaircir ça. » Il fut rapide à ajouter « Avec tout le monde. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« Bien, ne te noies pas là-dedans. » Réitéra-t-il. « Je devrais partir ». Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas partir mais il était venu et avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait vraiment être sur qu'elle allait bien, mais majoritairement, il voulait découvrir si elle avait lu l'article. Il ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Il voulait qu'elle soit réceptive envers lui la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient._

_.  
_

_Il s'avança vers sa porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle se précipita de la salle de bain au salon, emmitouflée dans un peignoir de bain. Elle lui dit « Merci d'être venu. » Il se retourna, choqué. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était sortie de la baignoire. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dit, elle sut que ça avait semblé stupide "merci d'être venu ?"avait-elle sérieusement dit ça ?_

_Il marcha vers elle et dit « Quand tu veux. ». Il tendit la main et saisit sa main. Il voulait l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser de la bonne manière, de la manière dont un premier baiser entre eux aurait du se passer, mais à la place, il amena les doigts d'Hermione à ses lèvres, en embrassa le bout et les laissa retomber, mais garda sa main. Il avait extrêmement conscience qu'elle était nue sous le peignoir._

_Elle soupira et frissonna. Elle décida que peut-être, elle ne le détestait pas autant que ça. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses bras et les frotta légèrement de haut en bas, par-dessus le peignoir. « As-tu froid ? ». Le frisson n'était pas du au froid,. C'était du à quelque chose d'autre, elle en avait bien peur. Elle secoua simplement la tête pour dire non. « Je te vois bientôt Granger. » Sourit-il. Ses mains descendirent de ses bras pour tenir à nouveau ses deux mains. _

_« Quand vas-tu me revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

_« Je te verrais la semaine prochaine, pour le nouveau vote sur la loi du commerce. Je serais dans l'assemblée ce jour-là. » Dit-il « Et je te consolerais quand la loi sera refusée. Peut-être que je t'emmènerais à un déjeuner de victoire. »_

_Elle retira ses mains des siennes. Peut-être qu'elle le détestait toujours. Elle le poussa sur le torse mais il bougea à peine. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, amusé « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« J'essaye de te pousser hors de ma maison ! » Fit-elle._

_« Ok, je vais partir » Dit-il. Il attrapa ses deux poignets et les tint serrés. Il fit « C'était un coup bas. Je n'aurais pas du mentionner le fait que ta petite loi va être bientôt renversée, surtout maintenant avec toi toute rouge et boutonneuse. » Rit-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner parfois, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était adorable quand elle était agacée et prête à bondir._

_Cependant, cette fois elle le déçut . Elle tira violemment sur ses poignets et alla sur son canapé. Elle se roula en boule au bout du canapé et s'écria « Laisse-moi simplement tranquille dans ma misère. »_

_Il marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit. Il dit « Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à cette loi Granger ? » Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, par-dessus son peignoir, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le côté, ses jambes remontées sur sa poitrine._

_Elle se rassit, alors il enleva sa main. « Parce que ça touche seulement ceux qui peuvent se le permettre, comme toi, et l'augmentation des taxes aidera tant de gens Malefoy. » Plaida-t-elle._

_« Laisse-les trouver du travail et se débrouiller par eux-même. » Dit-il._

_« Comme si tu avais eu tout ton argent en travaillant dur. » Dit-elle doucement « Ca me démange à nouveau, j'ai besoin de prendre ces cachets qu'Harry m'a ramené et d'aller au lit. Va voir dehors Malefoy. » Elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit deux des petits cachets roses, et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle jeta le peignoir et glissa sous les couvertures, ne s'embarassant même pas avec une nuisette, parce qu'elle savait que le tissu ferait empirer l'urticaire. _

_Il avança doucement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et parti. Il resta planté sur son perron pendant un moment, regrettant de l'avoir contrariée, une fois encore. Il décida qu'il allait le faire pour elle. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à cette foutue loi. Elle avait raison. Il avait plein d'argent. Si c'était si important pour elle, il allait abandonner, après tout, il était habituée à faire des concessions pour elle. Il espérait seulement qu'occasionellement, il serait reconnu pour ça._

_._

_.  
_

Assis autour de la table de cuisine d'Harry, mangeant leur petit déjeuner, se trouvaient Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger et au bout de la table, mangeant un toast qu'Hermione avait coupé en petits morceaux, se trouvait un rat nommé Blaise Zabini. Harry arriva en courant par la porte d'entrée, avec un journal dans la main. Il couru dans la cuisine, jeta le journal droit sur le rat et dit « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait comme putain de bordel hier soir ! »

Hermione ramassa le journal sur Blaise et regarda la une. Elle haleta, cria, arrêta de respirer et couru hors de la pièce, rejetant le journal sur la table. Drago le ramassa et vit une photo qui bougeait de lui et Hermione, faisant clairement quelque chose d'inapproprié dans le jacuzzi d'Harry, avec la légende : **«** **Anciens ennemis, plus qu'amis, ils nous ont tous trompés. »**

Harry fit : « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans mon jacuzzi ? »

Drago gronda : « Je suis sur que ce n'est rien que tu n'ai pas fait avant. » Drago couru dans les escaliers, et alla à la porte de la salle de bain verrouillée. Il essaya la poignée et dit ensuite « Hermione, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. »

Harry arriva en courant derrière lui, avec Blaise dans une main, et le journal dans l'autre. Blaise mordit le doigt d'Harry, et Harry le lâcha. Le petit rat couru sous la porte de la salle de bain.

« Granger ! » Cria une nouvelle fois Drago, et il tapa sur la porte. « Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait ! »

Elle cria de l'intérieur « Je t'ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avons-nous fait ça ? » Elle pleurait et Harry regarda Drago d'un air accusateur et le frappa sur la tête avec le journal.

« Fait gaffe le balafré » bouillonna Drago.

Harry alla à la porte et fit « Hermione, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. »

« Allez-vous en tout les deux, j'ai besoin d'être seule. » Dit-elle.

Harry s'assit devant la porte de la salle de bain. Drago s'assit de l'autre côté et dit « Personne ne lit ce torchon de toute façon. »

« Tu ne penses pas que les autres journaux vont s'emparer de l'article ? » Demanda Harry. Il transplana au rez-de chaussée pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Il revint avec un morceau de toast dans sa main. Il se rassit et commença à manger le toast.

« C'était le toast du rat. » Rigola Drago. Harry cracha tout par terre. « Cette photo est si granuleuse et a été apparemment prise d'une si lointaine distance, que seulement nos mères et nos coiffeurs sauront que c'est nous de toute façon. »

« Oui, parce que personne d'autre ne reconnaitra tes cheveux blonds et ses boucles. » Fit Harry, irrité.

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione était assise sur le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tenant le petit rat dans ses mains, caressant son pelage, et elle pleurait. Elle souleva le rat jusqu'à son visage, nez à nez et fit « Eh bien Blaise, je ferais mieux de te retransformer maintenant. Je vais perdre l'élection, probablement perdre mon travail, mon respect et ma réputation sont fichus, alors quel est le problème à propos d'aller en prison ? » Elle le déposa sur le sol, et le métamorphosa en personne. Elle se roula en boule sur le tapis de bain et continua à pleurer. Il se tendit, mais s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et l'attira dans son étreinte.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. » Dit-il sincèrement. « Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi je pensais que Malefoy t'utilisait ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que c'était une suggestion d'Anthony, que Malefoy se présente pour le poste, au moins, c'est ce que Goldstein m'a dit. » Répondit Blaise.

« Anthony ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et est-ce que tu veux savoir qui est derrière cet article et la photo dans ce torchon ? » Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Qui ? »

« Anthony Goldstein. Il est derrière la scène, manipulant tout depuis le début. » Lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi Anthony me ferait ça ? Il veut que je gagne. » Dit-elle, bien qu'elle pensait que Blaise disait peut-être la vérité.

Il la repoussa et fit « Hermione, s'il te plait, utilise cet esprit génial pendant un moment et réfléchis à ça. Il ne veut pas que tu gagnes. Il veut que tu perdes. Il l'a toujours voulu. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Il rit et dit « C'est ce que je fais. Je découvre des sales trucs sur les gens. Anthony Goldstein est celui qui a fait en sorte d'être sur que Drago Malefoy se présenterait contre toi. Il est celui qui a dit à Malefoy a propos de ta donation à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a fait en sorte d'être sur que cette journaliste vous trouve dans la loge au Théâtre, il a fait en sorte d'être sur que tu le trouverais avec Ron dans la chambre d'hôtel. La théorie de Potter était toute fausse parce que Percy Weasley est malade, très malade. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Il doit s'arrêter et Anthony voulait être nommé en tant que successeur, cependant, Percy ne voulait pas faire ça.

« Percy est vraiment malade ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Très malade, mais voilà le truc : je pense qu'Anthony est derrière ça aussi, et j'ai travaillé pour prouver ça. » Il se leva et l'amena avec lui. Il s'appuya contre sa coiffeuse et l'attira dans ses bras. Il la tint et caressa ses cheveux. « Goldstein possède le journal qui a prit cette photo. Je parie que tu ne savais pas ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, choquée.

« Voilà une autre chose. Il possède beaucoup d'entreprises, beaucoup de sales entreprises qui ne sont pas respectables, par tous les moyens, mais qui ont sévèrement souffert de la taxe sur le commerce que tu as transformé en loi l'année dernière. »

« Es-tu sur ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle bougea pour s'asseoir sur le côté de la baignoire.

« Très, j'ai même une preuve. Ce qu'il y a en plus : quand Percy n'a pas voulu le nommer comme successeur, il a convaincu Percy de te nommer. Il n'avait pas à faire du chantage à Percy parce qu'avec du recul, c'était une sage décision. Percy savait que tu continuerais son travail, pour garder la corruption hors du Ministère. Cependant, Anthony était sous l'illusion qu'il pourrait te manipuler. Lorsqu'il a vu qu'il ne pouvait pas, il a utilisé ses connaissances, à l'insu de Malefoy, pour convaincre Malefoy de se présenter. »

« Il pensait que Malefoy ne voulait également pas que la loi passe, alors il a travaillé en coulisses pour te discréditer et faire élire Malefoy. Il n'a pas compté sur le fait que Malefoy voulait vraiment concourir pour te faire réaliser que tu l'aimais. »

« Non, Drago veux réellement être Ministre. » Argumenta Hermione.

« Peut-être maintenant mais pas au début. » Fit Blaise « Tu vois, rien de tout ça ne se déroule bien, alors maintenant, il veut se débarrasser de vous deux. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je voulais te convaincre d'abandonner, d'une manière ou d'une autre et une fois que tu aurais abandonné, il allait discréditer Malefoy et ensuite, il allait venir et se présenter. Le pauvre ex petit-ami, qui était honnête envers les gens 'regardez tout le monde, je suis sorti du placard pour protéger mon ex petite-amie'. Il espérait qu'à ce moment là, Percy serait trop malade pour protester, que tu serais trop amoureuse de Malefoy pour t'en soucier et que Malefoy en aurait par-dessus la tête. Il pensait qu'il auraut une victoire facile. »

.

A ce moment là, Drago et Harry avaient entendu l'échange entier. Harry ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette et fit « Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aide Blaise ? »

« Parce que ce connard est allé trop loin avec les photos. Je ne veux pas blesser Hermione, même si elle m'a métamorphosé en rat, deux fois. » Dit-il. Il lui prit la main.

Hermione fit « Je trouve que tout ça à propos d'Anthony est dur à croire. »

« Eh bien. » Déclara Drago « Tu n'est pas exactement la connaisseuse d'Anthony Goldstein que tu pensais être, parce que tu ne savais même pas que le connard était gay. »

Blaise rit et rejeta sa tête en arrière « Il n'est pas gay, et Ron Weasley ne l'es pas non plus, Potter avec raison. »

« Oui, et je l'ai découvert la nuit dernière, quand je suis allé voir Ron. » Fit Harry « Il est celui qui subit le chantage de Goldstein et il avait l'habitude de blesser Hermione, et il est tellement désolé, Hermione, il l'est vraiment mais il ne veut pas me dire ce que Goldstein à sur lui. »

« Tu n'es pas le Sherlock Holmes que tu pensais être, hein Potter. » Fit Blaise. « Bien sur, je sais ce qu'il a sur Weasley, je sais tout. »

« Zabini, vas-tu nous dire ce que tu sais, ou quoi ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'ils se tenaient tout les quatre dans la petite salle de bain.

« Comme toujours Malefoy, ça a un prix. » Fit Blaise.

Hermione s'exclama « Drago, donne lui de l'argent ! »

« NON, je ne donne pas un centime à ce connard. » Fit Drago.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et dit « Harry, donne lui de l'argent ! »

« Je ne garde pas ma monnaie sur moi, prends-tu les chèques ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione sembla exaspérée et maugréa en colère avant de dire « Blaise, je n'ai pas d'argent, mais dit moi ce que tu veux et j'essayerai de te le donner. »

« Oh Hermione, tu es tellement naïve, mais tu n'es pas en position de me donner ce que je veux. » Blaise se poussa de la coiffeuse et toucha son visage. Il dit « Tu sais quoi, je te dois celle-ci, alors pour toi c'est gratuit mais peut-on aller en bas, je me sens claustrophobe dans cette salle de bain avec tout le monde agglutiné autour de moi. » Harry et Drago sortirent de la salle de bain les premiers et commencèrent à descendre. Cependant, Blaise attrapa le bras d'Hermione et les fit transplaner ailleurs, avant qu'Harry ou Drago puissent comprendre ce qui se passait.

* * *

Et Blaise qui retransplane avec Hermione, Harry et Drago se sont fait avoir comme des débutants xD

Je suis sur que vous ne savez plus quoi penser de Blaise, on ne sait pas vraiment de quel côté il est (enfin, moi je sais mais je ne vous le dirais pas héhé)

Et Anthony est un gros con !

Qui veut faire des bébés dans un jacuzzi avec Drago ?

Bisous bisous


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour. Je suis en vacances :DDD Mais cela ne me dispense pas de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre des aventures de nos deux candidats à l'élection. Héhéhé. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Armelle** : Non non, tu ne dois pas être la seule à vouloir tuer Anthony xD. Blaise héhé, il est là pour embrouiller tout le monde ^^

**Amel** : Héhéhé...Blaise...tu vas voir ce qu'il va faire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre** **27**

.**  
**

_Il était après neuf heures du soir, et Drago savait qu'il était tard, mais il ne voulait pas rester en mauvais termes avec Granger, et aussi, il voulait vraiment lui faire savoir qu'il n'allait plus essayer de bloquer le vote pour la nouvelle loi. Si la loi du commerce était si importante pour elle, elle pouvait l'avoir, mais pour une fois, merde, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien et que c'était tout pour elle. Il était fatigué de perdre du temps, en dansant cette valse lente avec elle. Il était temps de faire directement avec le problème, et de ralentir la cadence. Il pouvait penser à plusieurs clichés qui marcheraient dans cette situation, mais la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était qu'elle sache, une fois pour toute, qu'il faisait tout pour elle. _

_Il retourna à sa porte d'entrée et sonna. _

_Hermione s'extirpa hors du lit, son urticaire pire qu'avant qu'elle aille dormir. La chose troublante était qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait causé en premier lieu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réaction allergique avant, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Quelqu'un était à sa porte alors elle sortit du lit pour aller répondre. Ca la démangeait trop pour qu'elle mette son peignoir alors elle tira le drap du lit, l'enroula autour de son corps, et sous ses bras, et bien qu'il trainait au sol, elle trottina pour aller répondre à la porte. _

_C'était Drago Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?_

_Drago lui lança un regard et pensa "est-ce qu'elle est nue là-dessous ?" et ensuite il pensa "son urticaire semble pire que tout"_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle, agacée. Elle bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre, de droite à gauche, gigotant alors qu'elle commençait à gratter non seulement son cou, mais également son épaule et son autre bras. _

_« Je voulais reparler du vote. » Dit-il. Il était déconcentré par son urticaire. Elle était presque totalement rouge. Elle ressemblait à une fraise mûre._

_« Je ne peux pas parler maintenant » Gémit-elle. Non, c'était une plainte. Elle bougea de gauche à droite une nouvelle fois et cria ensuite « Oh, aide-moi, je ne pas supporter ça plus longtemps ! » Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, versa un peu d'eau et prit deux autres cachets antistaminiques, qui étaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

_« Tu as prit combien de ces trucs depuis que je suis parti il y a trois heures ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il la suivait dans la cuisine._

_« J'en ai prit deux juste après que tu sois parti, je me suis endormie, me suis réveillée à peu près une heure après, en ai reprit deux, et maintenant deux de plus, mais ces foutus trucs n'aident pas les démangeaisons, je suis en train de devenir folle ! » Elle sautilla de haut en bas, grattant partout où elle le pouvait tandis qu'elle continuait de tenir le drap. _

_Il attrapa la boite et lu au dos : "Prendre un à deux cachets toutes les quatre à six heures sans dépasser six doses dans une période de vingt quatre heures". Granger, tu as prit trop de ces fichus tucs ! » Il hurla quasiment. Il avait lu que les foutus cachets pouvaient provoquer la somnolence, ainsi que l'excitabilité. Comment diable pouvaient-ils causer un extrême et puis l'autre ? Il dit « Je ne m'y connait pas tellement en médecine moldue mais tu ne devrais pas en prendre plus. »_

_« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle était maintenant assise sur une chaise, se grattant des deux mains. Ca le démangeait rien qu'en la regardant._

_Il répondit « Potter aurait du t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste en premier lieu. Voudrais-tu que je t'y emmène ? »_

_« Pourquoi m'emmènerais-tu ? » Interrogea-t-elle._

_« S'il te plait, as-tu vraiment le temps pour ce type d'échange, "Itchy" ou devrais-je t'apeller "Scratchy" ?(1) » Il rit à sa propre blague stupide._

_Elle laissa sa tête cogner contre la table. Elle était misérable. Elle dit « Je ne pense même pas que je puisse mettre des vêtements, comment puis-je aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? »_

_« Tu peux y aller nue, c'est comme ça que tu peux y aller pour ce que je m'en soucie. » Dit-il. Il alla jusqu'à sa chaise et dit « Vraiment, je t'emmènerai là-bas si tu veux que je le fasse, sans rien en échange. »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil la plupart du temps et à d'autre moment, tu es un tel, un tel…je ne peux pas penser à un assez bon mot pour te décrire à ce moment parce que ces cachets rendent mes idées confuses. » Admit-elle. _

_Il se pencha pour la regarder et dit « Puis-je t'aider à trouver un mot ? Enculé marcherait, mais ce mot est probablement trop vulgaire pour toi. Branleur serait trop commun, salaud ne commencerait même pas à franchir tes lèvres parfaites. Trou du cul, tu m'as appelé comme ça dans le passé mais c'est assez "j'en ai fini avec ça", trop banal. Connard, Abruti, sont trop édulcorés, pas assez descriptif. »_

_« Et que dis-tu de stupide fils de pute ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Eh bien, on dirait plutôt que tu insultes ma mère au lieu de moi. » Dit-il. Il se leva et rigola. _

_« S'il te plait, ferme-la et emmène moi à l'hôpital. » Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il s'arrêta devant sa chaise et l'emmena dans ses bras. Elle tira le drap plus serré autour de ses seins. Elle fit « Je peux marcher espèce de stupide crétin. »_

_« Hé, ce mot fonctionne. » Répondit-il._

_« Oh, aide-moi, je suis si fatiguée. » Dit-elle soudainement. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et il transplana. »_

_._

_.  
_

Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini étaient en haut du palier à un instant, et l'instant suivant, ils étaient partis. Harry venait juste d'atteindre la marche du bas lorsqu'il entendit le "pop" de quelqu'un qui transplane. Il se retourna rapidement et vit qu'Hermione et Blaise étaient partis. Il remonta les escaliers en courant, mettant presque Drago à terre dans l'action. Drago se tourna pour l'insulter , quand il réalisa pourquoi il avait remonté les escaliers en courant. Granger et Zabini étaient partis.

« Ils sont partis ! Il a transplané avec elle ! » Hurla Harry. Courant dans le premier étage, il regarda dans chaque pièce. Il regarda dans la salle de bain. La baguette d'Hermione reposait toujours sur le tapis de bain, là ou elle l'avait laissée.

Tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Drago était "Elle est partie !" Il dit « Nous aurions du garder Blaise comme rat ! »

.

Hermione était désorientée et perdue. Elle savait que Blaise avait transplané quelque part avec elle, mais aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à leur "destination", elle fut brusquement poussée dans un placard. Elle l'entendit prononcer un sort de silence vers le placard. Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre alors elle supposa que le sort était pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre elle. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais bien sur, elle était verrouillée. Elle donna des coups de pied et cria. Elle savait que c'était horrible de sa part de l'avoir métamorphosé en rat, et elle était sure qu'il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, et sincèrement, elle était reconnaissante d'être au moins toujours humaine, au lieu d'une autre espèce, mais quand même, était-ce si dur pour lui d'avoir quelques moustaches et une queue pendant quelques heures ?

Fichu lui.

Soudain, elle entendit deux homme se disputer. Elle pressa son oreille contre la porte, mais réalisa qu'elle pouvait les entendre comme elle était dans la pièce avec eux. Avait-il lancé un sort pour amplifier leurs voix ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Voulait-il qu'elle entende ?

Elle reconnut l'autre voix d'homme immédiatement. C'était Anthony. Elle entendit Anthony crier à Blaiser « Où étais-tu passé toute la nuit ? Je ne pensais même pas que tu te rappellerais de me retrouver ici ce matin ! »

« Je n'avais pas conscience que je te devais un rapport de mon agenda, toutes les heures Goldstein ? » Fit Blaise avec facilité et d'une voix trainante. Il semblait cool et détendu. Hermione se demandait si c'était joué où si il se sentait vraiment comme ça.

« Eh bien, puisque je ne pouvais pas te trouver la nuit dernière, je ne savais pas si tu t'étais occupé de mon problème, donc j'étais obligé. » Fit Anthony.

« Oui, j'ai vu le photographe et j'ai lu l'article dans ton petit journal. » Fit aisément Blaise. « Je pensais que tu allais me donner du temps pour convaincre Hermione de se retirer de la course. Je ne pense pas que la discréditer faisait partie de notre marché. »

Anthony hurla « Je n'ai pas vu d'autre choix ! Tu étais parti, je ne pouvais pas te trouver. J'ai fait suivre Malefoy jusque chez Potter et ensuite, elle est arrivée et Potter est parti, alors j'ai vu mon opportunité et je l'ai saisie. Ils ont rendu ça incroyablement facile pour moi. Je pensais que nous pourrions avoir quelques photos floues à travers une fenêtre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on nous tendrait les photos de première classe que nous avons obtenues avec leur petite escapade dans le jacuzzi ! » Anthony rigola comme une petite collégienne.

« Mais encore, tu clames que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, mais tout ce que tu as fait jusque là était centré sur le fait de lui faire du mal. Même convaincre Malefoy de se présenter contre elle aurait pu lui faire du mal. Le truc avec la journaliste au Ministère, et ensuite au théâtre, la donation à Sainte-Mangouste, la fausse liaison avec son ancien petit-ami/meilleur ami, toutes ces choses étaient destinées à lui faire du mal. » Lui rappela Blaise.

« Eh bien, elle était plus dure à faire craquer que je le pensais. » Entendit-elle Anthony fanfaronner. « Je supposais que la seule pensée de Malefoy se présentant contre elle la ferait ruer dans les brancards, mais non, il a fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse du connard. Il lui cours après depuis des années, et elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse pendant tout ce temps, mais finalement, elle décide que c'est l'heure de succomber à ses charmes ! »

« Ensuite j'ai pensé, ok, je vais mettre des obstacles sur sa route. L'humiliation avec la donation, le choc de me trouver "au lit" avec Ron, la débâcle du débat, toutes ces choses auraient du la faire abandonner. Elle aurait du se plier. Mais, non, pas la putain d'Hermione Granger ! Elle faut qu'elle persévère, qu'elle continue, pour le bien des gens, la stupide nana ! »

« C'est assez. » Fit Blaise. Si il continuait de l'insulter, elle allait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce placard et le tuerait à main nue. C'était une bonne chose que Blaise lui ai dit d'arrêter. « Tu m'as dit de la convaincre d'abandonner, mais tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de le faire. Tu ne vois pas que ruiner sa réputation ne la fera pas abandonner ? Elle va continuer à se battre. »

« Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que je la connais. » Dit Anthony. « Sa réputation signifie tout pour elle. Elle sera trop embarrassée pour montrer son visage après ça. Elle va lâcher, et ensuite Malefoy va la rejoindre parce que nous savons tous qu'il abandonne tout pour elle, et ensuite avec un peu de chance Percy deviendra trop malade, ne sera pas capable de désigner un autre candidat, ou nommer un successeur et je pourrais venir et prendre tout le truc. A long terme, c'est le meilleur de toute façon. »

Anthony continua à fulminer : « J'aurais du savoir à la minute où Percy m'a éliminé en tant que successeur et je l'ai désignée, qu'elle serait trop dure à contrôler. Je pensais que le fait de l'avoir autour de moi, – si je puis dire – , toutes ces années signifierait que je pouvais continuer à la contrôler, mais non. Et pour tout dire, chaque fois que je sentais que Malefoy devenait trop proche d'elle pendant ces années, chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de se donner à lui, je fondais sur elle et je la convainquais de me donner une autre chance, elle elle le faisait toujours ! Je pensais que je pourrais la contrôler aussi facilement maintenant, mais il l'a finalement eue, et c'est trop tard pour ça. »

« N'es-tu pas inquiet que je vende tes secrets ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Tu ne m'inquiètes pas, parce que j'en ai autant sur toi que tu en as sur moi Zabini. De plus, une fois que je serais Ministre, et que j'annulerais cette loi et en installerais quelques nouvelles, nous sangs-purs pourrons être de retour au sommet de la chaine alimentaire, qui nous appartient, et cela aidera les gens comme toi autant que ça m'aide. » Fanfaronna Anthony.

« Tu as raison, tes secrets minables sont en sécurité avec moi, mais vraiment, ne l'as-tu jamais aimée ? Je l'ai aimée et je sais que je n'aurais jamais voulu la voir peinée. Tu étais avec elle et tu cassais pendant des années, était-ce un canular ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Bordel de merde Zabini, bien sur que j'ai tenu à elle, et je tiens toujours vraiment à elle, et si j'avais pu faire ça autrement, je l'aurais fait mais je ne voyais pas d'autre manière. Elle ne veut même pas le poste, alors ne peut-elle pas juste arrêter ? Je ne l'empoisonnerais jamais ou quoi que ce soit comme je l'ai fait avec Percy ! » Dans le placard, Hermione haleta. Anthony empoisonnait Percy ?

« Oui, tu es un saint inégalable. » Rigola Blaise.

« Tu sais très bien que je vais donner le putain d'antidote à son putain de frère Ron dès que j'aurais gagné l'élection. Si ça ne tient pas jusque là, eh bien, ça voudra juste dire qu'ils en ont repris un à l'équipe des sang-pur. » Fit Anthony. « Des temps désespérés appellent des mesures désespérées. Tous les jours j'ai essayé de discréditer Hermione, et elle ne perd toujours pas un putain de point dans les sondages et là encore, Malefoy est trop proche lui aussi et c'est évident qu'elle l'a dans sa poche. Je ne veux pas que Percy meure mais je dois gagner cette élection, et je dois me débarrasser de ces trois là pour le faire, alors je vais le faire. »

« N'as-tu pas peur que puisque tu as fait ton coming-out qui n'était pas vraiment vrai, ça puisse te gêner un peu ? » Rigola Blaise

« Non, j'ai déjà écrit un merveilleux article, une interview avec moi-même, si je puis dire, où je dis que je n'ai jamais été gay, que j'étais vraiment le petit-ami largué, qui subissait un chantage du grand méchant Malefoy pour dire qu'il était gay, pour qu'il puisse avoir la voie libre pour poursuivre sa liaison avec ma fiancée. C'est une brillante pièce de journalisme, je puis le dire à moi-même. » Se vanta Anthony. « Tout le monde sera outré qu'ils se soient fréquentés pendant des années et qu'ils aient mentis à propos de ça, il se sentiront désolés pour moi, et me solliciterons pour être leur candidat du dernier moment. »

Blaise dit « Ils ne se sont pas fréquentés pendant des années. »

«Anthony répondit « C'est comme si, parce qu'il l'aime depuis des années. Je serais capable de faire croire ce que je veux au public. Maintenant, si il n'y a rien d'autre, la réunion est terminée. Je dois aller trouver Hermione, et consoler la pauvre petite chose, et la convaincre que pour sauver sa réputation, elle doit simplement quitter la course maintenant, avant d'être complètement calomniée par la presse. »

Après quelques minutes, Blaise avança et ouvrit la porte du placard. Il dit « En as-tu entendu assez Hermione ? »

.

.

_Le médicomage sortit dans le hall et dit « C'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez amenée quand vous l'avez fait. Elle avait vraiment prit trop de ces cachets et sa respiration était devenue difficile. Maintenant elle dort. L'urticaire est majoritairement parti. Elle peut rentrer chez elle et dormir là-bas. Elle sera probablement plus à l'aise. »_

_Drago serra la main de l'homme et alla dans la petite chambre. Elle était en train de dormir. Ils lui avaient mit une petite chemise de nuit bleue. Il s'avança et caressa ses cheveux. Il fit « Granger, ils ont dit que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi, mais serais-je capable de transplaner dans ta maison avec toi ? » _

_Elle bougea légèrement la tête. Elle semblait si petite et fragile dans le lit, toute seule. Il se pencha plus près et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Oui, il était un goujat de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle dormait, mais il devait prendre sa chance quand il le pouvait. Il déposa un petit, doux mais long baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête elle soupira. Il toucha de nouveau son visage et répéta « Hermione, devrais-je appeler Harry pour qu'il te ramène à la maison ? » _

_« Hmmm. » Gémit-elle. Sa tête retomba sur le côté. Il se pencha encore une fois et embrassa sa joue. Elle était complètement à l'ouest. Elle ne serait pas capable de lui répondre, alors il ferait une chose honorable en appelant Potter, et il pourrait l'emmener chez elle. _

_Il quitta la pièce pour faire uniquement ça, revenant après qu'il soit assuré que Potter serait bientôt là._

_Il s'assit sur le lit et tint sa main. Il dit « Granger, je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressens. Je voudrais que tu sois ouverte à les entendre. J'ai l'impression que tu es une noix dure à craquer mais merde Hermione, tu le vaux. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber, jamais. Autant que tu me laisseras, je serais dans ta vie. Je t'aime. » Il se pencha, pour ce qui pouvait être la dernière fois pendant un long moment, il le savait, et il l'embrassa encore une fois. Un autre baiser sur les lèvres. « C'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu t'embrasser ce jour là, l'été dernier. Au revoir Hermione. »_

_« J'taime (2) » murmura-t-elle doucement. Il se redressa, choqué, et baissa les yeux vers son visage. Elle dormait toujours. Etait-elle-même consciente de ce qu'elle avait dit ? Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Sous l'influence de drogues ? Etait-elle consciente qu'elle l'avait dit à LUI ? Elle l'aimait. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Il pouvait uniquement la fixer et s'interroger. _

_Il devait sourire. Il toucha ses lèvres avec son pouce et fit « Je t'aime aussi. »_

* * *

(1) J'ai galéré à savoir ou était la blague ici mais après avoir demandé, j'ai appris que Itchy et Scratchy sont un dessin animé dans les simpsons. J'ai donc choisi de laisser en anglais...et en même temps c'est un jeu de mot parce que Itchy et Scratchy veulent tout les deux dire "qui gratte, qui démange"_  
_

(2) Non, Hermione ne parle pas le language sms, c'est juste qu'elle est dans le coltar donc elle ne prononce pas correctement le "Je t'aime", dans la VO, il y a écrit "Love you" donc je l'ai traduit comme ça.

Alors qui voulez vous le plus tuer maintenant : Anthony ou Blaise mouhahahahah, le premier est vraiment un salaud.

Qui veut se faire embrasser par Drago alors qu'elle est à moitié inconsciente ?

Bisous bisous


	29. Chapter 29

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et JOYEUSES PAQUES ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés en chocolat. Moi, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, ça a été repas de famille et c'est pour ça que je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que le chapitre soit là hihi.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Armelle** : Oh oui, plein d'acide dans les yeux d'Anthony. QU'IL SOUFFRE mouhahah.

**Vera** **Bennett** : Anthony est un bel enfoiré de première ! Pour Blaise je ne dirais rien, tu verras au fur et à mesure hihi.

.

**Warning** : ce chapitre contient un lemon alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scènes je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**.  
**

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, dans ce qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant être l'appartement de Blaise, et elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je ne peux pas croire ça. » Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

Blaise s'assit près d'elle et dit « Nous devons retourner les choses, nous devons faire payer Goldstein. »

« Et je crois que je sais comment nous pouvons faire ça. » Fit lentement Hermione, levant les yeux vers Blaise. « Nous devons lui faire croire que son plan marche. Je dois abandonner, comme ça il donnera l'antidote à Ron, pour sauver Percy, et donc il ne restera que Malefoy à se présenter. De cette manière, Percy n'aura pas d'autre choix que de revenir à Anthony. Nous devons donner à Anthony une illusion de sécurité. Il doit penser qu'il dirige toujours le spectacle, au moins pour l'instant. »

« Ca ne marchera pas parce que Percy ne reviendra pas à lui. » Fit Blaise. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, tint sa main et dit « Un meilleur plan serait de lui faire croire que Drago et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, laisser Drago gagner l'élection. Il va penser que puisque vous n'êtes plus ensembles, il sera capable de faire prendre sa revanche à Drago contre toi en retournant toutes les choses que Percy et toi avez accompli au bureau. Tu dois avoir ton public avec Drago, et laisser Anthony croire qu'il est si en colère après toi, qu'il annulera la loi sur le commerce si il est élu. »

« Je ne crois pas que Drago ferait ça, supporterait ça je veux dire. » Dit Hermione.

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est une ruse. Je connais Drago, si il pense que tu en as assez de lui, et que tu le quittes, il sera assez blessé pour vouloir te blesser en retour. Ca te blessera si il gagne l'élection et qu'il annule cette loi. »

« Il n'est pas si méchant. » Fit Hermione.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire et dit « Mais il l'est. Il t'a attendu si longtemps, ses émotions sont décuplées là maintenant. Si tu te retournes contre lui maintenant, sa colère sera sans égal. Il voudra te le rendre. »

« Je ne vais pas le blesser comme ça. Je lui ai déjà fait assez de mal. » Fit Hermione. « Il doit y avoir une autre manière. »

« Bien, trouve-la, mais fait le toi-même. J'ai mes propres affaires à m'occuper, tu devrais retourner chez Harry ou quelque chose. Ils sont probablement inquiets pour toi. » Dit Blaise. Il se leva, et la tira debout également. Il embrassa sa joue. « Si tu as besoin de moi, fais-le moi savoir. »

Il transplana et la laissa dans son appartement. Elle s'assit pour réfléchir encore un peu. Elle savait que Blaise avait marqué un point. Elle avait besoin de leurrer Anthony pour qu'il pense qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Drago, et qu'elle allait abandonner la course. Elle avait également besoin de preuves de son complot contre le Ministère. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

.

Elle transplana chez elle, et ensuite elle appela Anthony.

Anthony arriva immédiatement chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et couru dans ses bras. « Oh, Anthony, j'ai été tellement stupide. » Pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle jetait ses bras autour de lui.

Il lui tapota le dos et fit « Tu veux dire, à propos des photos, oui, je les ai vues. »

« Blaise Zabini était juste là. » Mentit-elle « Et il m'a dit que Drago Malefoy avait envoyé le photographe chez Harry. Il a fait tout ça pour me discréditer ! Il joue avec moi depuis le début, depuis la donation à Sainte-Mangouste, jusqu'à la journaliste qui nous a surpris au théâtre. Il m'a prise pour une imbécile. Blaise m'a dit que Drago n'avait jamais tenu à moi. Il m'a manipulée pendant tout ce temps."

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il vint et prit sa main « Oh Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. » Fit-il « Il a même fait plus que ça. Il a forcé Ron et moi à faire semblant d'avoir une relation gay ensemble, également pour t'embarrasser et te discréditer. »

Hermione avait envie de le gifler mais elle feignit le dégout envers Drago « Ce connard ! Mais comment as-t-il fait cela ? »

« Eh bien…je n'ai aucune preuve mais je crois qu'il est derrière la maladie du Ministre. Tu vois, Percy est sous l'influence d'un poison qui agit très lentement, et Drago à le seul antidote connu, et il voulait que nous t'aidions à perdre, en te brisant émotionnellement et en abimant ta réputation, et si nous l'aidions à faire ça, il a dit qu'il donnerait l'antidote à Percy pour lui sauver la vie. »

« Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle haïssait Anthony Goldstein.

« De la même manière dont tu as su pour lui : par Zabini. » Mentit-il. Il prit sa main et dit « J'aurais voulu pouvoir mieux te protéger. Voilà ce que je pense que tu devrais faire : abandonne, pendant qu'il te reste encore un peu de dignité. »

« Mais comment cela aidera ? » Demanda-t-elle « Drago sera nommé Ministre. Je devrais rester dans la course juste pour le provoquer. Ensuite, être élue, et après mon élection, je devrais renoncer. Je pourrais te nommer Sous-secrétaire d'Etat et lorsque je renoncerais, tu pourra être nommé en tant que mon successeur. » Elle avait pensé à ça à l'improviste « Même mieux, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux gens de te faire candidat ? » Hermione pensa que si il le faisait, ils auraient plus de temps pour prouver sa culpabilité. De plus, si il pensait que les choses allaient finalement en son sens, peut-être qu'il donnerait l'antidote à Ron, pour sauver la vie de Percy. Elle décida d'ajouter « Je pense que je peux parler à Percy pour qu'il soutienne ça, si il va assez bien. »

Il sourit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle continua « Je ne veux pas être Ministre de toute façon. Mais pour que ça marche, nous devons être surs que soit, je sois élue, ou que tu le sois, et après ce qui est arrivé avec ces photos, nous pourrions avoir quelque problèmes ici. »

« Laisse-moi tout. Je peux dire à tout le monde que les photos de toi et Drago étaient falsifiées, contrefaites. Je peux même obtenir du photographe qu'il le jure dans un déclaration signée. » Déclara-t-il. « Tu restes juste bien assise ici. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. » Il partit, heureux et excité que les choses aillent en son sens. Hermione était soulagée qu'il soit parti.

La seule chose qu'elle avait à faire maintenant était de trouver ce qu'elle allait faire à propos d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, qui, à ce moment, venaient juste de transplaner chez elle.

.

.

_« C'était un vote serré, Hermione. » Fit Percy « Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons gagné le passage de la nouvelle loi sur le commerce avec simplement quatre votes d'écart. » _

_« Je ne peux pas croire que deux des quatres votes que nous avons gagnés venaient de deux personnes qui supportaient originellement le côté de Malefoy. » Fit Hermione, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, dans le bureau de Percy._

_« Il était là aujourd'hui, dans le hall, l'as-tu vu ? » Demanda Percy. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et se massa le front._

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Percy ? Un autre mal de tête ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, pire qu'hier. C'est propablement la faim mais je ne peux pas arriver à manger quelque chose sans le vomir, tout ce que je peux supporter, c'est du thé et des biscuits. Peut-être qu'un peu plus de ce thé qu'Anthony m'a donné aidera. Veux-tu m'en préparer un peu plus ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Elle hocha la tête et alla jusqu'à la petite cuisine qui était à l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle prit le thé vert infusé avec des amandes, qu'Anthony avait donné au Ministre, le mit dans la passoire à thé et commença à faire chauffer l'eau. Elle fit le thé, et lui apporta. Elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à ravoir des démangeaisons « Je crois que je suis allergique à ce thé. » Fit Hermione. Elle tendit la tasse à Percy._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? » Interrogea-t-il._

_« Eh bien, l'autre jour, après que je t'ai fait deux tasses, j'ai eu une horrible réaction, de l'urticaire et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait causé mais aujourd'hui, après avoir préparé cette tasse, j'ai à nouveau développé de l'urticaire, regarde. » et elle remonta ses manches._

_« Curieux, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un étant allergique au thé. » Dit-il._

_« Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de ça, avant que ça devienne hors de contrôle comme avant. » Elle se tourna pour partir et dit « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui, laisse-moi juste boire mon thé. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la pièce._

_.  
_

_Après être retournée à Sainte-Mangouste et avoir reçu un soulagement quasi-total de ses symptômes, elle retourna à son bureau. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Drago, assit à son bureau._

_« Et que me vaux le déplaisir ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais avec un vrai sourire._

_« Je voulais venir et te féliciter pour ta victoire, tu sais, la loi, mais tu étais partie. Où dans le monde étais-tu donc partie ? Tu es partie pendant une éternité. » Dit-il en se levant._

_« Un truc curieux. » Dit-elle en fermant la porte de son bureau « J'ai du retourner à Sainte-Mangouste pour de l'urticaire, à nouveau. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils « C'est étrange. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il se redressa pour aller la retrouver au milieu de son bureau._

_« Oui, ils m'ont donné une potion, mais j'ai toujours deux plaques d'urticaires. » Dit-elle. Elle releva sa manche pour montrer une plaque parfaitement ronde sur son bras, à l'intérieur de son coude. » _

_Il marcha jusqu'à elle, prit son bras entre ses deux mains et alors qu'il tenait son bras, avec ses mains autour de son coude, il toucha la petite plaque doucement, avec son pouce « Est-ce que ça gratte ? »_

_« Non, mais apparemment c'est très contagieux mais seulement si tu le touches. » Dit-elle. Il retira rapidement ses mains et elle rigola « Maintenant je sais comment t'empêcher de me toucher ! J'ai juste à te dire que je suis contagieuse, néanmoins, je plaisantais pour cette fois. »_

_Il fit un sourire en coin et leva un sourcil : « Qu'est ce que tu es maligne. Je me fiche qu'elles soient contagieuse, je plaisantais aussi quand j'ai laissé ton bras si vite. »_

_« Tu ne l'étais pas, tu étais juste effrayé, tout comme une petite fille. » Se moqua-t-elle. « Oh Granger est contagieuse, et je ferais mieux de ne pas la toucher ! C'est ce que tu pensais. N'as-tu pas toujours pensé ça ? Je me rappelle dans les coulisses le jour de la remise des diplômes tu ne voulais pas de mes germes de sang-de-bourbe. Oh, attend, non, je crois que je suis celle qui a dit ça. Je suis confuse. » Elle s'assit à son bureau._

_« A propos de quoi es-tu en train de radoter Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant son perchoir habituel sur son bureau, à côté de sa chaise. Il baissa les yeux vers elle._

_« Eh bien, quand tu es venu en coulisse le jour de la remise de diplômes, ivre si je peux te le rappeler, tu as dit quelque chose à propos de me toucher et j'ai dit que tu pourrais attraper mes germes de sang-de-bourbe, alors ne me touche pas et tu m'a touchée comme ça. » Et elle se leva et commença à enfoncer son doigt partout sur son torse « et tu disais "touché, touché, touché" » Il éloigna son doigt d'une tape. Elle se rassit et dit « Tu ne te rappelles pas de ça, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne rappelle pas de grand-chose de cette nuit, j'étais ivre mort. » Dit-il_

_« Merlin, je sais ça. » Fit-elle_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de te toucher maintenant. » Déclara-t-il._

_« Je pense que si, ou tu n'aurais pas laissé tomber mon bras comme une pomme de terre chaude au moment ou tu as cru que j'étais contagieuse. » Elle commença à se lever de nouveau, pour s'éloigner du bureau, mais il la tira vers lui. Il souleva sa manche. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle. »_

_« Je te touche. J'ai un point à prouver. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ou de tes germes, même si tu es contagieuse » Il amena son bras à sa bouche et déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de son bras, qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « D'ailleurs Granger, puisqu'on parle de se remémorer des choses, » Dit-il, ses mains tenant toujours son bras. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu étais à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a deux nuits ? »_

_« Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu étais une œuvre et un parfait pédé ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_« Non, tu as dit ça à propos de Goldstein. » Fit-il. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et la tira plus près de son corps. Il était surpris qu'elle soit si malléable aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle le laissait faire ça, excepté que c'était agréable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fit « Tu as dit que j'étais beau à mourir et que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi. »_

_« Ha ! Je ne pense pas non. » Elle se repoussa de son torse. « Je pense que j'ai plutôt que tu es un parfait trou du cul. » Elle se rassit à son bureau._

_« Non, tu n'as pas dit ça. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Je te dirai un jour ce que tu as dit. Je devrais y aller, j'ai du travail important à faire, pas le minable petit travail que tu fais ici. » Il sauta de son bureau et ajouta « D'ailleurs, mon rayon de soleil, tu as dit qu'il te restait deux plaques d'urticaires, où est l'autre ? »_

_Ses yeux se rétrécirent pour le fixer et elle dit « Un endroit que tu ne verras jamais. » _

_« Jamais ? Ne compte pas là-dessus. Tu es une telle petite chose marrante Granger. Tu étais tellement à l'ouest l'autre nuit, avec ces médicaments, si tu te rappelles, et tu étais complètement nue avec rien d'autre qu'un drap. Pendant que je t'amenais à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai jeté un charmant petit coup d'œil à tes attributs, alors je suis sur que j'ai tout vu. » Il rit, espérant qu'elle croirait son mensonge, et alla à sa porte. Il se retourna et fit « Et je prévois de tout revoir. » Cette partie n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait supposé que si elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne se rapellerait pas si il l'avait vue nue ou pas. Il se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Elle semblait choquée. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et fit « Ha, Granger. Je te VOIS bientôt, j'en suis sur. »_

_._

_.  
_

Drago se précipita vers elle en premier et l'attira dans son étreinte. Il fit « Blaise vient juste de tout nous dire. »

« Il l'a fait ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle regarda vers Harry.

« Nous devons trouver une preuve contre Goldstein. » Fit Harry, se mettant en mode total Auror.

« Eh bien, je l'ai entendu tout admettre, ca ne va pas aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Drago répondit : « Ce sont des rumeurs. Ta parole et celle de Blaise contre la sienne. Tu aurais du l'enregistrer ou quelque chose. »

« Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Je pense que tu devrais laisser le travail de détective à nous Aurors, bien que je me sente obligé de faire savoir au Ministre ce que nous suspectons. Je ne veux simplement pas avoir à faire ça, mais les médicomages doivent être au courant de se qui se passe, dans le cas où ils devraient l'aider. Mais je ne veux toujours pas qu'Anthony sache que nous sommes déjà sur lui. »

« Eh bien, Anthony vient juste de partir d'ici. » Fit Hermione. « Et je pense que je nous ai fait gagner du temps avec lui. Je lui ai dit que Drago et moi avions eu un différent et il m'a dit que Drago était derrière tout. »

« Ce sale petit bâtard ! » S'exclama Drago. « Ecoutes, la seule chose que j'admet est que Goldstein a suggéré que je rejoigne la course, et tandis qu'il prétendait l'avoir fait parce qu'il cherchait tous les sang-pur, et à cause de cette loi, je savais que je voulais le faire, au début en tout cas, pour que tu me remarques. C'est tout. Bon, en fait non mais peu importe. »

Hermione fit : « Non, dis-moi ce que tu allais dire d'autre. »

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, pour écouter lui aussi. « D'accord, mes vraies intentions te sont finalement révélées. Et voilà : j'ai été nommé premier à l'université mais j'ai laissé tomber pour toi. Tu savais déjà celle-ci. On m'avait donné le stage au ministère, mais je l'ai abandonné pour toi. Percy Weasley, au moment où Mr Spine a été viré, m'a offert le poste de Sous-secrétaire d'Etat, mais je lui ai dit de te le donner. J'ai fait passer le vote pour la loi du commerce l'année dernière, même si je me suis battu contre au début, et je l'ai fait pour toi. Et ma dernière grande performance, celle que je voulais utiliser pour finalement te gagner, était que je voulais me présenter contre toi et à la toute fin, abandonner, pour toi. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi. Je le referais, sauf pour la dernière parce que, Merlin, je veux le poste de Ministre maintenant."

Elle était sidérée par sa déclaration. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait accompli était faux. Elle le regarda, en état de choc « Eh bien, devine quoi Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en marchant vers le couloir. « J'allais te dire que pour mon plan pour que la justice soit faite envers Anthony, nous allions devoir agir comment si nous n'étions plus ensemble, mais puisque que tu as tellement tout éclairci pour moi, en me faisant voir que rien ne compte dans ma vie, qu'aucune de mes récompenses étaient vraiment les miennes, je crois que je ne veux vraiment PLUS être avec toi. » Elle se tourna pour aller dans sa chambre, mais revint au salon, où Drago était débout en état de choc, avec Harry maintenant juste à côté de lui.

« Comment oses-tu manipuler ma vie ! » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui.

« Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais ! » Cria-t-il « Je devais te faire réaliser ça ! »

« Eh bien ne m'aime plus parce que ça revient au fait que ma vie est un tissu de mensonges. Non seulement Anthony m'a manipulée pendant des années, mais maintenant je découvre que toi aussi ! Sa trahison m'a fait du mal, mais tes mensonges m'ont complètement fauchée. Part de ma maison Drago Malefoy. Je ne veux vraiment pas te voir là maintenant. » Elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

« Quoi ! » Il se tourna et dit à Harry. « J'étais finalement honnête avec elle et elle agit comme ça ! »

« Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle se sente comment ? Blaise avait raison, son propre respect est la chose la plus importante pour elle et tu lui as arraché. Tu viens juste de lui dire que ses plus grands accomplissement des sept dernières années lui ont été donnés à cause de toi. Tu penses que ça fait ressentir quoi ? » Harry commença à partir mais il se retourna et dit « J'ai des choses plus importantes à m'inquiéter là maintenant, à côté de toi et de ta vie amoureuse, comme essayer de sauver la vie de Percy et essayer de mener Goldstein à la justice, mais par tous les saints Malefoy, tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Harry partit.

.

Drago fit les cent pas dans le salon d'Hermione. Potter avait raison et Hermione aussi. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien défaire aujourd'hui. Il avait fait toutes ces choses au nom de l'amour, et pour ce qu'il pensait être des raisons désintéressées, mais ça n'était pas du tout correct. Il avait des arrières pensées pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas désintéressé. Il était égoïste. Bon, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire à ce moment était de cesser de voir Granger, rester dans l'élection, et laisser l'un d'eux gagner de son propre mérite pour changer. Mais ce n'importe quelle manière, c'était mieux que de mentir.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui faire part de sa décision. Il frappa. Elle ouvrit la porte et se rassit sur le lit.

« Tu vois ce ruban bleu sur cette étagère, à côté de la photo de mes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il avança dans la chambre et regarda le ruban bleu. Elle continua « Je l'ai gagné à l'âge de neuf ans, pour une compétition de science à laquelle je participais, mais maintenant, je me demande, l'as-tu vraiment gagné et abandonné pour moi ? »

Elle était cinglée. « Je ne te connaissais même pas à l'âge de neuf ans. »

Elle l'ignora et fit « Et à propos de ma bourse scolaire à l'université. As-tu vraiment payé pour ça ? »

« Bien sur que non, je ne savais même pas que tu avais eu une bourse, et tu sais quoi Granger, tu as été deux fois major, donc le fait que tu sois arrivée deuxième, en travaillant deux fois plus dur, signifie plus que ma première place. » Raisonna-t-il.

Elle se leva et le poussa. Il tomba sur le dos, trébuchant et heurta la bibliothèque. « Ne me calme pas avec tes faux mots sur mes accomplissements ! » Elle se sentait battue. Ca avait été une journée terrible et elle empirait.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et dit « Alors tu ne peux pas penser à une petite chose que tu as faite toute seule, sans moi pour te la donner ? Parce que je pourrais en débiter probablement plus de cent sans prendre une pause pour respirer. »

Elle se frotta les yeux et tomba en arrière sur le lit. « Tu marques un point, mais Drago, pourquoi tout abandonner pour moi ? Je n'aurais pas voulu ça de cette manière, et aussi, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu abandonnes tes choses qui étaient importantes pour toi. »

Il alla s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il s'appuya sur un côté. Il fit « C'est exactement ça Granger. Aucun d'eux n'étaient important pour moi, jusqu'à maintenant, être ministre. Je veux ça et je ne veux pas passer dessus et te le donner. J'ai finalement réalisé que je peux t'aimer et avoir ce que je veux. »

Elle s'assit et fit « Es-tu sur que tu veux vraiment ça maintenant, ou es-tu juste en train de dire ça parce que tu sais que tu m'as déjà, donc tu n'auras pas besoin de l'abandonner pour me prouver quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai même pas commencé à te prouver à quel point je t'aime, pas par un grand coup. » Se plaignit-il « Et franchement Granger, je suis fatigué. Je t'aurais juste dit que je t'aimais il y a longtemps, si cela avait été assez, mais j'ai essayé ça et ça ne l'était jamais. »

« Tu n'as jamais sérieusement essayé. » Raisonna-t-elle « Dire avec désinvolture que tu m'aimes à chaque fois que je dis que je te hais n'était une manière sérieuse de me convaincre. »

Il s'assit près d'elle « Eh bien, tu ne m'aurais jamais sérieusement cru, alors je n'ai pas sérieusement essayé, tu as raison. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimais pas. »

« Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? Je ne veux pas revenir à cacher notre relation, mais j'ai dit à Anthony que j'étais en colère contre toi et que je ne voulais plus être avec toi. » Dit-elle.

« Merde, tu étais vraiment en colère contre moi il y a juste un moment. Tu voulais me botter le cul. » Rappela-t-il

« Je l'aurais fait si ça aurait ramené du bon sens dans cette tête blonde qui est la tienne. » Dit-elle. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte de la chambre. Il attrapa sa main.

« Viens-là Granger. » Fit-il. Il l'attira sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre son épaule « Si ça aide à arrêter Goldstein, nous devrions agir comme si nous nous détestions de nouveau, bien qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais vraiment détesté l'autre auparavant, au moins pendant plusieurs années. »

« Je ne peux pas te détester à nouveau, parce que tu as raison, je ne sais même pas si je me rappelle comment ça fait. » Dit-elle. Elle embrassa son cou, ses mains allèrent étreindre les deux côtés de son visage. Elle le fixa pendant un moment, et puis embrassa légèrement sa bouche.

.

Il continua à la bercer dans ses bras, et il se pencha en arrière et se déplaça sur elle pour qu'elle soit sous lui. Il embrassa son visage et ses yeux. Sa main se glissa sous son chemisier, pour jouer avec la dentelle qui couvrait un de ses seins. Il embrassa le mont par-dessus son vêtement, et remonta ensuite sa tête au niveau de sa bouche et déposa un long baiser demandeur sur ses lèvres, s'attardant, les suçotant avec une timidité feinte, jouant avec sa langue, glissant sa langue autour de la sienne et sur ses dents. Les lèvres d'Hermione semblaient comme du velours contre les siennes. Il lécha ses lèvres tandis que sa main descendait pour aller remonter sa jupe. Il plaça une main sur sa cuisse. Il fit « Tu m'aimes vraiment maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Ca ne va pas nous séparer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mon dieu. » Dit-elle, sa voix tremblante avec l'anticipation de son toucher « Je crois que je suis coincée avec toi maintenant, alors je devrais t'utiliser à bon escient. »

« Je crois que je sais comment je peux être utilisé. » Dit-il, avec ce craquant sourire en coin dont tout le monde parle, plaqué sur son visage.

Ils furent bientôt en train de jeter leurs vêtements partout. La passion rempli la pièce et devint plus forte, comme un parfum qui consumait leurs sens. Il posa sa bouche sur ses tétons et commença à suçoter, d'abord l'un et ensuite l'autre. Il avait une bouche très talentueuse. Elle était sure de ça.

Il descendit le long de son corps, lentement. Il gratifia chaque téton d'une caresse de sa langue. Il l'embrassa en descendant, autour de chaque mont, tandis que ses mains tenaient ses bras près de son corps. Elle avait très envie de le toucher en retour, mais à cet instant, il ne l'autoriserait pas.

Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, qu'elle essaya de fermer par reflexe, mais qu'il garda ouvertes. Elle se tortilla sur le lit et il pouffa. Il dit « Je pense vraiment que c'est quelque chose que je vais prendre plaisir à te donner, et dont tu ne te plaindras pas beaucoup. »

« La ferme déjà. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle le fixait.

Il donna un long coup de langue à son ouverture. Il reposa son menton sur son bas ventre et dit « Tu parles toujours pendant le sexe, et maintenant tu ne veux pas me laisser parler ? »

Elle était incroyablement excitée. Ses mains tenaient ses hanches alors qu'elle plaçait une jambe par-dessus son épaule. Les doigts de Drago appuyaient fort sur elle, pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que sa talentueuse langue envoyait la plus incroyable des sensations, de ses pieds, à travers sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il lécha et suçota, par petits coups, et ensuite mordilla, tandis que ses cheveux blond soyeux chatouillaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il s'arrêta et dit « Est-ce quelque chose que tu veux vraiment ? Je ne veux pas être accusé de te donner quelque chose que tu ne penses pas avoir légitimement gagné » Se moqua-t-il. Il retourna à sa tâche, alors qu'il trouvait finalement son point le plus sensible, et lui paya le service du.

« S'il te plait Malefoy, donne le moi déjà. » Elle était en train de se noyer et lui seul pouvait la ramener à la surface.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en plein orgasme. Il grimpa à nouveau sur son corps, qui se tortillait sans contrôle sous lui, et, écartant ses basses lèvres d'une main, il la pénétra rapidement et sans effort. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était sur qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

« C'est pour moi, cette fois ? » Souffla-t-il. Même si il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à continuer de parler. Elle hurla son nom, et ça uniquement, l'envoya par-dessus bord plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il intensifiait ses caresses contre à l'intérieur de ses murs de soie serrés, la taquinant avec des poussées profondes, il cria lui aussi. Il roula des hanches en un mouvement circulaire, apportant à chaque fois la pression plus profondément en elle, tout en prêtant attention d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la petite membrane rose, au niveau de son ouverture. Il n'aurait pas pu former un autre mot cohérent si il avait essayé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de crier son nom, tandis qu'il l'amenait à une délivrance mutuelle, qu'il était plus qu'heureux de partager avec elle.

Il resta sur elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était trop fatiguée et épuisée pour s'en soucier. Il roula finalement sur le côté et l'attira à lui, dans une possessivité qu'il avait toujours ressentie envers elle, mais qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à montrer. Il demanda « Est-ce que tu es à moi ? »

« Je suppose. » Dit-elle, dans un brouillard post-sex

Il embrassa ses cheveux et la regarda ensuite, et demanda « Quand m'as-tu vraiment aimé, tu te souviens ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle sincèrement.

« Je m'en rappelle. » Fit-il. Il caressa son bras et dit « Tu l'as admit pour la première fois l'année dernière, à Sainte-Mangouste, quand je t'y ai amenée pour ton urticaire. »

Hermione sauta d'un coup du lit, avec un regain d'énergie, lui faisant tellement peur qu'il tomba en fait du lit, sur le sol. Elle se pencha, le regarda alors qu'il était bizarrement étalé sur le sol, et s'écria « Le thé ! Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir eu quelque chose dans le thé qu'Anthony a donné à Percy ! » Elle jeta ses pieds au sol et couru hors de la pièce.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il était allongé nu sur le sol. Il fit « Qu'est ce que ce foutu thé a à voir avec le fait qu'elle m'aime ? »

* * *

Hermione ou comment casser l'ambiance après avoir passé un moment torride xD

Drago est mignon hein, d'avoir tout sacrifié pour elle mais je pense que j'aurais réagi comme elle en l'apprenant ^^

Qui voudrait d'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller avec Drago ?

Bisous bisous


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur. C'est la fête du travail aujourd'hui donc normalement je ne devrais même pas poster (xD) mais comme je suis super hyper gentille avec vous, eh ben je poste quand même hihi

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Armelle** : J'espère que le chapitre t'a bien réconforté après le repas ! Non; Blaise n'est pas si méchant mais il ets assez obscur ^^ Et Anthony est le roi des cons !

**Vera** **Bennett** : Oui hermione tue-l'après-sexe xD Mais n'en soit pas si sure pour le poison hihi

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**.  
**

Drago lutta pour libérer ses pieds, qui s'étaient emprisonnés dans le drap quand il était tombé au sol, pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout. Il se leva, glissa dans son pantalon et entendit la douche d'Hermione couler. Il alla faire du café. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle le poussa en passant à côté de lui, la serviette à peine enroulée autour de son corps, complètement mouillée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit brusquement son tiroir de sous-vêtements. Il la regarda, amusé. Elle sautilla de haut en bas, essayant de mettre sa culotte avant de batailler pour mettre un soutien-gorge propre. Elle ouvrit en grand sa penderie et passa un chemisier sur ses épaules. Elle manqua totalement le troisième bouton, mettant le quatrième bouton dans le troisième trou. Elle enfile un pantalon beige et attrapa des chaussures.

Il était toujours planté sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre la plinthe en bois, lui barrant le passage.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la stoppa calmement, amena ses mains à son chemiser et commença à déboutonner.

« Es-tu humain ? Nous venons juste de faire ça, et nous n'avons pas le temps de le refaire. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de chasser sa main d'une tape.

« Je suis en train de t'aider, espèce d'imbécile. » Fit-il. Il continua de déboutonner et elle réalisa pourquoi alors elle le laissa continuer. Il lissa son chemisier à présent correctement boutonné et laissa ses mains remonter sur le col. Il tint les deux côtés du col et la tira plus près, puis embrassa ses lèvres. « Pourquoi as-tu mentionné quelque chose à propos du thé ? »

« Le poison dans le thé ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Quel thé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Va te doucher, et ensuite t'habiller et je m'expliquerai. »

.

.

Harry était assit dans son bureau, écoutant le récit d'Hermione et sa théorie sur le thé empoisonné. « D'accord, donc tu dis que c'était il y a environ dix mois, quel type de poison agit aussi lentement ? De plus, est-ce qu'il boit toujours ce thé ? »

« Oui, il en boit, pas tous les jours mais fréquemment. » Fit Hermione.

« Et il y a plein de poisons provenant de plantes magiques et moldues qui sont des poisons agissant lentement. Il pourrait peut-être même être en train de devenir en quelque sorte immunisé contre le poison, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire qu'il n'y succombera pas bientôt. » Fit Drago. « Tu dois aller dans son bureau et voir si il ne reste pas de ce thé, le faire examiner, et ensuite voir si tu peux remonter à Goldstein. »

« Ecoutez, j'ai dit à Percy ce que nous suspections, alors laissez-moi aller le mettre au courant de cette dernière découverte. Anthony a organisé une conférence de presse pour midi, dans le hall du Ministère. » Les informa Harry « Etes-vous toujours pour jouer une rupture publique ? Percy pense que c'est notre meilleur moyen d'action. Nous devons continuer de faire marcher Anthony, pour l'instant. »

« Personne sauf nos amis, Zabini et cette journaliste savent que nous avons vraiment déjà construit une relation, car nous avons été discrets, mais oui, je suis partant, l'es-tu Granger ? » Drago se tourna vers elle.

Elle semblait incertaine, mais fit ensuite « Bon, je crois, mais qu'est ce que nous allons dire à propos de ces photos ? »

« Deux choses, le Ministre va attester que tu étais avec lui la nuit dernière Hermione, et ensuite, puisqu'il s'agissait de ma maison, je vais dire que Malefoy était mon invité et qu'il amené une fille et que ce n'était définitivement pas toi. » Déclara Harry.

« Je veux que personne ne mente pour moi. » Dit-elle

« Considère que c'est un travail de couverture. » Fit Harruy tendant la main et pressant la sienne. « Je dois toujours parler à Ron. Lui dire que nous savons et qu'il doit jouer le jeu. »

« Mais si je laisse Drago prendre toutes les retombées de ça, » Commença-t-elle « Ca pourrait ruiner ses chances de gagner. »

« Il n'aura pas à prendre les retombées. » Fit Blaise, entrant dans le bureau depuis le hall. « Je le ferais. Je dirais que j'ai attiré une femme qui ressemblait suffisamment à Granger chez Harry, et que Drago et elle ont eu une relation dans le jacuzzi, et que j'ai posté le photographe ici pour capturer les joyeusetés.

Hermione sembla dérangée et dit « Et pourquoi les gens croiront ça ? »

« Je vais dire aux gens que j'essayais de lui extorquer de l'argent, et également à toi. Aucun de vous deux ne voulaient payer, donc j'ai du mettre au point ce petit plan. »

« Pourquoi les gens croiraient ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si ils vont le croire, nous pouvons seulement espérer, et avant que tu en dises plus Granger, » Fit Blaise « J'ai besoin de faire ça, pour me racheter de certaines choses et je n'ai pas de réputation pour laquelle m'inquiéter ou ruiner. Tout va marcher, je te le promets. »

Hermione s'assit, inquiète. Elle leva les yeux vers les visages de Harry, Blaise et Drago. Elle dit « Bon, allons-y »

Blaise commença à quitter le bureau d'Harry mais il revint en courant et fit « Vous feriez mieux de commencer à jouer, et vite parce qu'Anthony est dans le hall maintenant. »

Blaise entra et se cacha derrière le bureau d'Harry. Hermione se hâta de se lever. Anthony entra dans le bureau juste quand Hermione reculait sa main et gifla durement Drago sur la joue.

« Tu es un vrai connard Malefoy. » Cria-t-elle.

Anthony couru vers elle et lui attrapa le bras « Ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau Hermione. » Dit-il.

Drago se tint la joue. Merde, ça faisait mal. Il dit « Personne ne va croire que tu ne savais pas pour les photos Granger. Dis au revoir à l'élection. »

« Nous tenons une conférence de presse dans une heure Malefoy. » Fit Anthony « Et tout le monde saura la vérité. Tu dis au revoir à l'élection. Allez Hermione, j'ai besoin de te préparer. » Anthony prit sa main et commença à sortir du bureau d'Harry avec elle. Elle se retourna et regarda Drago alors qu'elle partait. Elle semblait triste. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la saisir.

.

.

_La sixième année à Poudlard fut peut-être la pire année de la vie de Drago Malefoy. Son père était en prison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné une tâche impossible à accomplir, et il se sentait isolé et seul._

_Ses notes étaient en train de chuter, il avait des problèmes pour se concentrer et il était constamment inquiet pour sa mère. Ce qu'il y avait de plus : il voulait que tout se finisse. Il voulait arrêter mais il ne savait pas comment. Il ne voulait pas tuer le directeur, il ne voulait pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne voulait blesser personne. _

_Il était en train de marcher dans un couloir, après trois heures dans la salle sur demande, à essayer de réparer l'armoire cassée, quand il heurta Hermione Granger. Elle aussi semblait préoccupée. Il la fit tomber sur les fesses, et ses livres, plumes et parchemins s'étalèrent partout. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et aucun ne dit un mot. _

_Normalement, il aurait dit quelque chose comme " Regarde où tu vas, Sang-de-Bourbe " ou une autre banalité du genre, mais à ce moment, il la regarda simplement alors qu'elle ramassait ses plumes et parchemins. Il remarqua qu'elle avait écorché son genou sur le sol de pierre. Il n'avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève que ça saignait. Du sang rouge s'écoulait de la blessure. Son sang était rouge, tout comme le sien._

_Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras. Quand elle commença à s'en aller, il pointa une plume qu'elle avait oublié , qui était à côté du mur le plus éloigné. Il la pointa et dit « Tu en as oublié une, Sang… je veux dire, Granger. » Il avait presque dit Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté._

_Elle regarda là où il avait pointé et boitilla pour aller ramasser la plume. Elle avait du se faire plus mal qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'elle était tombée. Sans un mot pour lui, elle la ramassa et la posa sur le haut de sa pile. Elle lui jeta un regard, hocha légèrement la tête vers lui en remerciement, ou reconnaissance d'une certaine façon, et elle se tourna clopinant le long du couloir. Il la regarda, d'un œil étroit. _

_Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il fit « Stop ! »_

_Elle le fit et se retourna lentement. Le sang qui était sur son genou écorché coulait librement à présent. Il le regarda alors que le sang commençait à tâcher sa haute chaussette blanche en rouge. Il tira un mouchoir et fit trois pas pour s'approcher d'elle. Il le lui tendit. _

_Elle regarda le mouchoir, et ensuite lui. Maintenant, ses yeux se plissèrent. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Prends-le pour ton genou. » Grogna-t-il. _

_« Non merci. » Dit-elle. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il couru après elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il toucha son bras. Il tira son bras et la fit tourner légèrement. _

_Cette fois, quand il regarda son visage, il pensa qu'elle semblait effrayée. Oui, quelque chose dans son expression reflétait de la peur. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle le détestait probablement aussi, mais à ce moment, il pensa qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez elle avant._

_Il la poussa contre le mur, juste en se déplaçant plus près. Il n'avait pas à la toucher. Elle avait l'air de trembler. Il pensait qu'elle avait l'air prête à lâcher ses livres. Probablement pour prendre sa baguette. _

_C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Quelqu'un dont les gens avait peur. Il effrayait une femme, non, l'esquisse d'une jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il était considérablement plus grand qu'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et leva la main. Elle lâcha son regard et déplaça légèrement sa tête sur le côté._

_« Je ne vais pas te frapper tu sais. » Dit-il. Il prit son mouchoir et le posa sur la pile de livres. Il se détourna et s'en alla le long du couloir. Ce fut la dernière "conversation" qu'ils eurent l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à la cérémonie pour se souvenir de la Bataille de Poudlard. _

_.  
_

_Non, il avait tort. Il y avait eu une autre courte conversation, juste après la bataille finale. Voldemort était mort, tué par Harry Potter. Chaque minute, il y avait plus de morts amenés dans la Grande Salle. Tout autour, les gens s'acclamaient et pleuraient. C'était une expérience irréelle. C'était profondément triste et exaltant en même temps. _

_Sa mère, son père et lui, se tenaient recroquevillés dans un coin, dans la Grande Salle. Sa mère lui avait dit à lui et son père ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver Harry, et comment il lui avait dit que Drago était en vie. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et où aller. Allaient-ils être arrêtés ? Si ils essayaient de partir, quelqu'un essayerait-il de les tuer ? Ils étaient dans l'incertitude et par conséquent c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient plantés là, attendant. _

_Après plusieurs heures, les elfes commencèrent à remplir les tables qui restaient avec de la nourriture pour les survivants. Drago avança vers une des longues tables de nourritures pour prendre une assiette pour sa mère. Les aurors et les officiels du Ministère étaient déjà venus leur parler. Son père n'avait pas de baguette et ils prirent la baguette de Narcissa à Drago. On leur avait dit que lorsque les Aurors auraient terminé de parler avec eux, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, mais qu'ils seraient assignés à résidence et qu'on leur interdirait la magie jusqu'à ce qu'un procès soit organisé. _

_Ils étaient fatigués et affamés, mais tout le monde l'était. Drago commença à remplir une assiette. Il se déplaça sur sa droite, ne regardant pas où il allait et son bras se cogna sur quelqu'un. Il se tourna et baissa les yeux. Il regarda droit dans les grand yeux marron d'Hermione Granger. Elle semblait tellement changée. Elle avait perdu tellement de poid qu'il la reconnaissait difficilement. A côté de son changement physique, elle semblait comme si son esprit avait été brisé. Il avait envie de dire "bienvenue au club". Il avait déjà entendu plusieurs personnes parler dans la pièce aujourd'hui, a propos de ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient traversé cette année._

_Si il pensait que la sixième année avait été dure pour lui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé et honteux. Il reposa l'assiette qu'il était en train de faire pour sa mère et retourna là où elle était assise, maintenant seule, puisque son père était toujours interrogé._

_Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher. Là, devant lui, se trouvait Hermione Granger. Elle tenait deux assiettes. Elle en tendit une à sa mère, qui lui sourit, mi-embarrassée, mi-reconnaissante. Elle tendit la deuxième assiette à Malefoy. Il la prit et se détourna. Elle se tourna pour partir mais il se retourna rapidement et fit rapidement « Merci »._

_Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle hocha son "il n'y a pas de quoi" autant qu'elle hocha son "merci" pour l'année d'avant. _

_Il n'avait jamais oublié sa gentillesse. _

_.  
_

_Quand il la vit à l'inscription pour l'université, il pensa qu'elle semblait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait prit du poids et ses yeux étaient plus brillants. Il l'avait vu juste un mois avant, à la cérémonie commémorant la Bataille de Poudlard. Il se demanda en quoi elle s'inscrivait et si il aurait des cours avec elle. Elle passa devant lui, sans le remarquer. Il décida de la suivre. Il la vit aller dans le bâtiment « Droit Magiques ». Il devait sourire. Elle préparait un diplôme en Droit Magiques. Bon, peut-être que Drago changerait son inscription de Affaires en Droit des Affaires. Peut-être qu'ils auraient des cours ensemble. _

_Ca pourrait être sympa._

_._

_.  
_

Drago retourna à son bureau. Il lut les journaux de l'après-midi. Il était devant dans les sondages pour la première fois, d'un pourcent. Mais ça restait une avance. Il se demanda si elle allait durer.

Il lut tout à propos de la nouvelle conférence d'Hermione. Tout le monde mangeait dans la main d'Anthony, puisqu'il avait dit qu'Hermione n'étaient pas amis, encore moins un couple. Qu'elle était avec lui et le Ministre la nuit dernière, et qu'il avait un témoignage écrit du photographe comme quoi les photos étaient de Malefoy et d'une autre femme et qu'elles étaient contrefaites pour faire comme si il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Drago détestait le fait qu'il avait à cacher son amour pour elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait attendu si longtemps pour lui montrer. Et si dans le jeu de faire semblant qu'ils se détestaient à nouveau, ils se laissaient consumer par leurs vies et qu'ils oubliaient que c'était faux. Oublierait-elle qu'elle l'aimait finalement ? Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais mais elle ?

Il le découvrirait bientôt parce qu'il y avait une soirée cocktail "rencontrez et saluez les candidats" ce soir, au Mercy Hotel Banquet Room. C'était dans la même salle que c'était tenue la remise des diplômes, tant d'années auparavant.

Il savait que les journalistes seraient impitoyables avec lui. Voilà d'où venait son point d'avance. Bon, si Blaise voulait prendre toutes les responsabilités, bien que Drago ne pouvait pas deviner comment il le ferait, il le laisserait. Il dirait à tout le monde que Blaise avait tout fait. Pourquoi croiraient-ils ça, serait la question à poser.

Il alla chez lui prendre sa douche et se changer pour la soirée.

.

Hermione et Anthony arrivèrent à la soirée cocktail. Elle pouvait à peine le regarder et à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, sa main, son dos, son bras, elle avait envie de reculer. Elle voulait récurer la partie souillée de son corps avec du savon et de l'eau chaude.

Après être passés à travers les journalistes, photographes et autre presse, ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur. Drago était déjà là, parlant avec le chef des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait décidé de redonner sa donation. Il était en train de le dire à l'homme lorsqu'elle entra avec Anthony. Elle semblait malheureuse et seule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire triste et se détourna ensuite.

Une seconde plus tard, Anthony mettait une main possessive sur son dos, la conduisant vers un petit groupe de gens à côté. Drago voulait enlever sa main de son dos, lui casser le bras, et le lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

Drago savait qu'il était l'heure pour le spectacle. Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin de dire et faire, mais il était réticent. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, alors qu'elle parlait au propriètaire d'une affaire locale. Il fit « Voilà ma digne opposante. Quand je pense que les gens pensaient vraiment que c'était elle qui était avec moi dans ce jacuzzi. Maintenant, sérieusement, ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai plus de goût que ça ? »

L'homme qui était avec elle rigola nerveusement et dit « Je ne sais pas, Malefoy, c'est une belle femme. »

Hermione se tourna et regarda Drago de plus près « A propos de quoi es-tu en train de radoter maintenant Malefoy ? »

« J'étais en train de parler de la façon dont ce foutu journal à essayé de ruiner ma réputation aujourd'hui, en disant que toi et moi couchions ensemble la nuit dernière. » Dit-il assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

« Je pense plutôt que c'était ma réputation qu'ils essayaient de ruiner Mr Malefoy. » Fit Hermione, calmement.

« Ta réputation pourrait seulement être améliorée par une association avec moi. Je suis mieux qu'un homme gay, avec qui tu es sortie par intermittence pendant des années. N'était-ce pas ton autre petit-ami que l'on a recemment découvert gay lui aussi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il prit une flute de champagne à un serveur qui passait. Il la porta à ses lèvres.

Elle fit « Anthony a tout expliqué pendant la conférence de presse cet après-midi Monsieur Malefoy. Il apparait que quelqu'un a essayé de le faire chanter pour qu'il dise à tout le monde qu'il était gay, mais il a décidé de se rebeller contre le chanteur et il a dit la vérité à la presse : que bien que nous ne sommes plus un couple, il n'est pas plus gay que vous. Vous ne voudriez pas savoir qui pourrait le faire chanter, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'espère que vous n'est pas en train de suggérer une inconvenance de ma part Miss Granger. Vous êtes responsable de vos mots, vous savez. » Déclara Drago.

Tout les regards étaient sur eux. Hermione se sentait extrêmement déprimée. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette charade mais lorsqu'elle vit l'air content de lui d'Anthony, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avec tout ce qu'il avait ainsi planifié, alors elle continua : « Je suis uniquement responsable de mes mots si ils sont faux. »

Il sourit. Il le fit pour que la foule pense qu'il se sentait content de lui. Il le fit également pour lui donner le courage de continuer. « Si vous m'accusez de quelque chose, soit vous vous dépêcher et vous le montrez, mais soyez sure d'avoir des preuves solides, ou alors gardez vous opinions pour vous. » Dit-il.

L'organisateur de la soirée vint entre eux. Il dit « La politique peut-être un domaine assez sale, mais c'est une soirée "rencontrez et accueillez" et puisque vous vous connaissez déjà tout les deux, que pensez-vous de vous mêlez de faire connaissance avec les autres »

Hermione se sentit reconnaissante envers l'organisateur. Drago fit « Non, je ne pense pas que tu ai une quelconque preuve. Faisons ce que notre hôte à suggéré et allons voir les autres Granger. Oh, avant que nous nous séparions, as-tu vu les derniers sondages. Je suis devant. »

« Félicitations. » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas en dire plus, même si elle le voulait. Elle voulait soit courir dans ses bras ou s'enfuir. A la place, elle se tourna et marcha jusqu'à un petit groupe de personnes. Elle se présenta et commença à converser avec eux. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Drago. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête, pour regarder Drago.

.

Après une heure de conversation ennuyante, les yeux de Drago balayait la salle de banquet à la recherche d'Hermione. Il la vit alors qu'elle marchait sur la petite estrade et qu'elle allait derrière le rideau. Il fit ses excuses aux quelques personnes à qui il parlait, et il se glissa discrètement derrière le rideau pour la rejoindre en coulisses.

Elle était debout devant la sortie qui menait au couloir. Il avança vers elle. Elle ne se tourna même pas. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle dit « Je déteste ça. »

« Au moins tu n'as pas dit que tu me détestais. » Dit-il légèrement

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça. » Dit-elle doucement, et se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face. Il regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite et il marcha jusqu'à elle, pressa son corps contre le sien et poussa son nez contre sa joue.

Il murmura dans son oreille « Ca ne sera pas long. Je t'aime toujours. »

Elle le repoussa et dit « Quelqu'un pourrait voir, je devrais y retourner. ». Elle commença à le dépasser lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle fit « Le jour de la remise des diplômes, je sais que tu ne t'en rappelles pas vraiment, parce que comme tu l'as dit, tu étais complètement à l'ouest, mais je dois dire que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aidé ce jour là. » Elle commença à pleurer. Il mit la main dans sa poche et lui tendit un mouchoir en soie bleu, qui s'accordait avec sa chemise. Elle le lui prit, essuya ses yeux et dit « Je t'en dois toujours deux. »

« Eh bien, je serais sur de les récupérer alors. » Il sourit. Elle monta les escaliers, tenant toujours le mouchoir, et il eut presque l'impression qu'elle sortait de sa vie. Il allait faire payer Anthony Goldstein, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. »

.

.

_Il était quatre heure de l'après midi, avant que sa mère et lui soient autorisés à rentrer chez eux depuis Poudlard. Son père avait été emmené en garde à vue immédiate. Ils allaient être escortés au manoir par les officiels du Ministère, qui voulaient également fouiller la grande maison, puisqu'elle avait été utilisée comme quartier général de Voldemort. Drago s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait prendre une douche chaude et dormir._

_Il passa à côté d'un groupe de Weasley. Il savait qu'un des jumeaux était mort. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais ça importait peu. C'était toujours triste. Sa mère l'attendait dehors, dans la cour. Il descendit les escaliers pour la rejoindre, après avoir passés les deux imposantes portes. Là, était assise Granger, dehors, toute seule, sur les marches. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle était toute seule et abattue, et même si sa mère et les Aurors l'attendaient, il se sentit obligé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant un moment._

_Il s'assit sur la même marche, à une bonne distance d'écart. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une vilaine coupure sur le haut de la main. Le sang était coagulé et il y avait de la saleté autour de la blessure. Il sortit un autre mouchoir, son père lui ayant dit une fois qu'un homme devrait toujours avoir un mouchoir propre avec lui, et il le lui tendit. Elle pourrait l'utiliser pour les larmes ou pour la coupure. Il se fichait duquel. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, alors il tapa le côté de son bras avec la main qui tenait le morceau gris de soie brodée. Elle regarda la main, puis leva les yeux vers son visage. Il se leva, lui offrant toujours le petit carré de tissu. Elle le prit sans poser de question et l'enroula autour de sa main. _

_Il descendit les escaliers en courant vers sa mère. Il regarda vers elle une fois, mais elle s'était déjà retournée pour franchir les portes._

* * *

Voilà Voilà, ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes préférés parce qu'il y a moins d'humour. Il est assez triste je trouve et je crois que je vais m'allier avec vous toutes pour qu'on aille faire la peau à Anthony mouhahah

Qui veut que Drago lui donne un mouchoir ?

Bisous bisous

.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour, bonjour. Comme tous les dimanches, je suis au rendez-vous ! Et je tiens à vous remercier pour tout les ajouts en fav/alert et review, même si je ne suis que la traductrice ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Vera** **Bennett** : Anthony peut réserver bien des surprises...

**Laora** : Voilà la suite, et ce chapitre est un peu drôle ^^

**Chapitre 30**

.**  
**

Au milieu d'une discussion avec un sorcier visqueux, qui était en train de parler d'une quelconque misérable loi qu'il voulait faire passer, Drago feignit l'intérêt, scannant la pièce pendant tous ce temps, cherchant Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas partie parce que le sale petit connard, également connu en tant qu'Anthony Goldstein, était toujours là.

Drago sentit un petit tiraillement sur sa manche. Espérant que ce soit elle, il se tourna mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était la jeune journaliste du théâtre et du restaurant. Elle dit « Tournure intéressante des évènements, n'est ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Oh, simplement, d'abord vous et votre opposante n'êtes pas un couple, puis vous l'êtes mais vous vous cachez, puis vous l'êtes, mais vous ne vous cachez pas. Maintenant vous ne l'êtes pas et vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais été. Ma tête tourne. » Rit-elle.

« Votre tête, et la mienne alors, mon cœur. » Fit Drago.

« Ecoutez, je vous ai dit la vérité quand j'ai dit que je voulais la vérité à propos de vous deux, et je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que l'élection soit terminée, alors dites moi juste ce que vous savez. Je pense que vous devriez me croire. Je n'ai encore rien dit. » Fit-elle.

Drago la regarda pendant un moment et dit « Peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider, et en retour, je devrais vous aidez. »

« J'aimerai beaucoup ça. » Sourit-elle.

« Premièrement, ne trouvez-vous pas curieux que Mr Goldstein n'arrête pas de changer son orientation sexuelle ? Puisqu'on parlait de vertige : hétéro, gay, hétéro, gay. Je ne sais pas mais il pourrait y avoir une histoire ici » Fit Drago.

« Il pourrait, il pourrait même y avoir plus d'histoires qu'uniquement ça. » Dit-elle.

« Il pourrait… » Acquiesça Drago.

« Vous pourriez dire que Mr Goldstein a payé un ami à moi, un certain photographe, pour prendre des photos de vous et d'une certaine femme, et qu'il l'a ensuite payé encore plus pour dire que ce n'était pas du tout cette femme. » Elle sourit.

Drago sourit encore plus et dit « J'aime ton style mon cœur. Vous pourriez également dire que Goldstein est l'employé de votre ami, inconnu du public. »

« Là, ça serait intéressant et croyez le ou non, je veux juste la vérité. » Dit-elle.

« Alors fouinez dans le passé de Goldstein et peut-être certains de ses investissements et propriétés. Comme ce journal ou votre ami est employé. Rapellez Blaise Zabini également. Il sait quelques choses sur le sujet. Si vous trouvez tout sur Goldstein, rapportez-le moi, je remplirai tous les trous et en retour, vous aurez la plus grosse histoire de votre carrière, une pleine d'intrigue, de mensonges, d'extorsion, et même la tentative de meurtre d'une personne très importante. Je vous donnerais également l'exclusivité sur Granger et moi. »

« Vous n'êtes pas juste en train d'essayer de me faire partir, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Croyez-moi, vous me grattez le dos et je serais la lotion calmante virtuelle pour votre dos. » Ricana Drago

« On reste en contact, j'ai un ami photographe que je dois voir. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle quittait lentement la pièce. Drago leva les yeux à temps pour voir Anthony regardant droit vers lui. Drago leva son verre à Anthony. Anthony marcha vers lui.

.

« Malefoy. » Salua-t-il.

« Goldstein. » Répondit-il.

« Il est bon de voir qu'Hermione s'est finalement rendue compte que tu l'utilisais. » Fit Anthony « Je suis content que Blaise lui ai remit les idées en place. »

« Hermione a toujours été aveugle et trop confiante. » Dit Drago « Mais tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'elle te croit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Me croit à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Qu'elle croit que son intérêt te tient à cœur. Je me demande comment elle se sentirait si elle savait que tu es celui qui m'a demandé de me présenter contre elle pour le poste de Ministre. » Interrogea Drago.

« Premièrement, elle ne te croirait pas, deuxièmement, et alors ? Si je l'avais fait – ce que je ne suis pas en train d'admettre – mais si je l'avais fait, quel est le mal ? Peut-être que je voulais vraiment qu'elle gagne, et non pas qu'on lui donne seulement le poste. » Fit Anthony

« Se raccrocher à n'importe quoi ne te va pas, mais là encore, rien ne te va Goldstein. » Fit Drago d'un air ennuyé. « Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait si elle découvrait que tu m'as demandé de dépasser sa donation à Sainte-Mangouste ? » Drago savait qu'Hermione savait déjà ces choses , grâce à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre Blaise et Anthony, mais Anthony n'avait pas à savoir ça.

« Et encore, je pense que tu seras vu d'un mauvais œil, pas moi. Toi, qui a clamé l'aimer pendant des années, oui, je pense que cette nouvelle ne passera pas facilement. Elle ne tient plus à toi et ne te fait plus confiance. Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy. » Aboya Anthony.

« Je pourrais, ou je ne pourrais pas... Là encore, peut-être que je voudrais l'inviter pour le thé demain. Je pense à essayer une nouvelle marque de thé, est-ce que tu connais une bonne marque de thé que je pourrais utiliser ? » Demanda Drago.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aimer le thé, la fée ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Ne t'embêtes pas, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que le Ministre de la Magie peut me recommander un bon thé. » Déclara Drago. Il savait qu'il avait poussé un peu le bouchon lorsqu'il vit à quel point le visage d'Anthony était devenu rouge. « Je crois qu'Hermione a dit qu'il y avait un thé spécifique que le Ministre apprécie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'essayer avant moi, et qu'elle pourrait me dire quel goût il a. Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle l'essaye Goldstein ? »

« Tu es fou Malefoy. » Fit Anthony alors qu'il commençait à transpirer.

« Un mot d'avertissement Goldstein : tu as peut-être gagné la bataille, mais je gagnerais la guerre, et si je trouve une victime de la bataille, c'est-à-dire, le Ministre, ou une certaine Sous-secrétaire, alors je te le ferais payer cher. » Prévint Drago.

Anthony fit « Les grands-mots Malefoy. Si tu étais tellement inquiet pour elle, tu abandonnerais et tu la protégerais. Sans toi à ses côtés, c'est dur de dire quel type d'accident pourrait arriver. Elle a toujours été si maladroite. Tu sais ça. Rappelles-toi cette fois, juste après le vote pour la loi sur la taxe, quand elle a glissé et qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers ? Tu ne voudrais pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive de nouveau, n'est ce pas ? Ne me prévient pas de quoi que ce soit. Tu es peut-être un fils de Mangemort, mais tu n'a jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme moi avant. »

« Tu ne toucheras à aucun de ses cheveux. » Fit Drago d'un ton uniforme.

« Je pourrais, et qu'est ce que tu y ferais, avec tout ton blabla sur le thé et autre chose. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, pas sur le long terme, et je n'ai pas non plus peur de tes menaces, parce que tu ne peux rien prouver. Continue de concourir et joue Malefoy. » Fit Anthony. Hermione avança vers eux à ce moment.

.

« Anthony, je pense que je devrais partir, j'ai un léger mal de tête, et je suis affamée et rien ici ne semble bon à manger. » Dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, et baisa sa main. Il se tourna vers Malefoy et dit « Peut-être qu'un peu de thé pourrait faire partir son mal de tête, tu ne penses pas Malefoy ? »

Drago crispa sa machoire. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser échapper ça à propos du thé. Potter aurait sa tête pour ça et il avait mit Hermione en danger excessif. Anthony fit « Je vais te ramener chez toi Hermione. »

« Pas besoin, je vais rentrer toute seule. Le seul fait que je ne sorte pas avec Malefoy ne veux pas dire que toi et moi allons nous remettre ensemble Anthony. Tu m'aides avec l'élection et c'est tout » Dit-elle. Elle se tourna et partit sans dire au revoir à Drago.

« Touché Goldstein. » Rigola Drago. Il laissa lui aussi l'homme resté debout tout seul. Il allait aller faire ses excuses, dire au revoir et aller vérifier que Granger allait bien. Il réalisa cependant qu'il avait besoin de voir Potter avant d'aller la voir. Il devait parler à Potter à propos des menaces de Goldstein. Et si il avait fait du mal à Hermione ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il alla droit au Ministère ou il savait que Potter serait toujours, et lui raconta la bourde du thé. Potter était furieux. Il dit à Drago que le thé était toujours en train d'être testé. Il lui dit également qu'ils avaient des Aurors sous couverture pour le Ministre, Anthony, Drago et Hermione. Il lui dit qu'Anthony était toujours très étroitement surveillé, et donc qu'en aucun cas Anthony pourrait lui faire du mal. Harry dit à Drago qu'il avait personnellement changé les protections sur la maison d'Hermione pour qu'Anthony ne puisse pas entrer.

Harry lui dit également que Blaise avait décidé de travailler avec eux, mais que pour l'instant, il était sous garde rapprochée.

Alors que Drago sortait du bureau d'Harry, il pensa à ce qu'Anthony avait dit à propos de son accident, juste après le vote pour la loi des taxes, l'année dernière. Il se rappelait de cette journée. Et si Anthony avait causé cet accident, hors de lui après le passage de la loi ? Elle aurait pu être sérieusement blessée ce jour là. Elle était presque sérieusement blessée ce jour là, mais pas à cause de la chute, mais de Drago lui-même, après la chute.

.

.

_Drago venait juste de quitter le bureau d'Hermione, après l'avoir félicitée pour avoir gagné le vote sur la nouvelle loi du commerce. Oui, la loi sur le commerce qui allait entrainer des taxes plus hautes pour tous les sangs-purs, plus ou moins des « taxes sans représentations » et ça lui couterait des millions de gallions par an, mais elle avait raison : il pouvait se le permettre et il avait toujours plein d'argent à épargner. _

_Il avait attendu dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui dire qu'il avait orienté le vote de son côté, parce qu'il voulait finalement un peu de reconnaissance pour ses bonnes actions. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit qu'elle revenait juste de Sainte-Mangouste, et qu'elle avait à nouveau de l'urticaire, et il l'avait attirée à lui et avait embrassé son bras, eh bien, son cerveau s'était transformé en bouillie et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, alors il avait oublié de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos du vote._

_Il était debout dans la cage d'escalier, et s'était arrêté sur le palier qui menait au hall. Il s'était arrêté parce qu'il avait entendu sa voix. Elle était en train d'appeler Anthony Goldstein. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Il se planta à côté de la porte qui menait au hall et se tendit pour écouter. _

_Il entendit le mot « Se mêler de tout » et « Laisse ça tranquille. » Ensuite il entendit Goldstein définitivement lui dire de retourner à son bureau et de se taire. La prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut un coup, un juron et un pleur._

_Il descendit les deux escaliers et il la vit au sol, sur le palier, se tenant le poignet. Anthony était debout au dessus d'elle, avec un vrai et total air de surprise sur le visage. A cet instant, Drago pensa en fait qu'il semblait un peu coupable, mais il n'y pensa pas plus, aussitôt qu'il la vit au sol. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, essayant fortement de ne pas pleurer, cela se voyait vraiment. _

_Drago savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit, il n'était rien pour Granger, mais elle était quelque chose pour lui, alors il poussa Anthony sur le côté, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et demanda « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle, chaque mot empreint de douleur et retenant un flot de larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux. « Je me suis tournée dans les escaliers pour descendre, alors qu'Anthony montait, et c'est presque comme si, bon, je veux dire, je crois que je suis tombée. » Elle leva les yeux vers Anthony, et les reposa ensuite sur Drago. _

_« Granger, tu es une chose maladroite, n'est ce pas ? » Sourit Drago. Il tendit les mains sous ses bras et la releva sans efforts. Anthony posa une main sur son dos. Elle essaya de faire un pas, mais elle émit un petit son douloureux et s'appuya contre le mur._

_« Hermione, je dois aller à cette réunion, je suis en retard parce que c'est maintenant, peux-tu marcher seule ? » Demanda Anthony. _

_Drago regarda l'homme d'un air méchant et fit « Elle ne peux pas marcher, espèce de fichu imbécile, puisqu'elle ne peux même pas tenir debout ! »_

_« Vas-y Anthony. » Dit-elle. Elle regarda ailleurs._

_« Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère. Lui dit-il. « C'est juste que je pensais que tout était décidé, c'est tout. Je n'aime pas que tu t'opposes à moi sur ce genre de chose. »_

_« Eh bien, j'ai mon propre avis et mon propre agenda, et tu devrais savoir ça maintenant Anthony. Vas-y, Drago va m'aider. » Dit-elle. Anthony resta planté pendant un moment, tandis que Drago gonflait la poitrine d'indignation. Elle répéta « Vas-y simplement. » Elle regarda le mur. Il regarda Drago et monta ensuite les escaliers en courant. _

_« A propos de quoi étiez vous en train de vous disputer avant que tu tombes ? » Lui demanda Drago, son bras allant autour d'elle, et sa main sur son coude. _

_« Juste le vote pour la loi. Il était contrarié que j'ai fait une campagne de dernière minute, qui a apparemment marché, malgré toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaitait que cette loi passe. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe, du moins pas encore, et je ne suis pas sure de pourquoi. » Dit-elle._

_« Peut-être qu'il était en colère que tu l'ai défié et qu'il t'a poussée dans les escaliers. » Rigola Drago._

_« Bien sur que non. » Fit Hermione, choquée. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans les parages ? Parfois je crois que tu me pourchasses. N'as-tu pas un travail quelque part ? »_

_« Hé, soit reconnaissante que je sois là, et que je te soutienne, ou tu serais probablement tombée immédiatement. » Dit-il_

_Elle soupira « Aide-moi à m'asseoir. » Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur les escalier, son pied sur le palier. _

_Il resta debout alors qu'elle tenait son poignet. Elle posa son poignet sur ses genoux et tira sur sa jolie robe. Elle regarda son genou. C'était enflé et gonflé. Elle fronça les sourcils. _

_Drago se pencha et posa légèrement sa main sur son genou. En fait, il voulait juste la toucher, mais il pouvait le faire sous la ruse d'examiner son genou, même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas. Alors qu'il mettait sa deuxième main sur son genou, une en dessous, une sur le côté, elle fit « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Hé Granger, je suis un homme d'affaires, pas un médicomage, comment diable pourrais-je savoir ? »_

_« Eh bien, tu es en train de l'examiner. » Raisonna-t-elle_

_Il regarda son visage alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il devait rire. Il fit « Je voulais juste une excuse pour que tu te sentes mieux, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi. » La main sur le haut de sa jambe voyagea plus haut sur sa cuisse. _

_Elle chassa ses deux mains en les frappant et dit « Tu es méprisable. »_

_« Tu es maladroite. » Contra-t-il._

_« Tu es un abruti arrogant. » Dit-elle._

_« Tu as le visage rouge et moche quand tu es en colère. » Fit-il_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Oh, désolée, c'est l'heure de dire un mensonge, je voulais dire, tu es belle quand tu es en colère. » Dit-il avec un sourire._

_« Dégages de là. » Elle pointa du doigt vers la porte du palier. _

_« Et toi ? J'essaye d'être chevaleresque là. Tu as besoin de mon aide, à laquelle je pense que je devrais commencer à te faire payer des charges, puisque je dois toujours venir à ton secours. » Dit-il. Il s'assit près d'elle. « Vraiment, veux-tu que tu je sois ton chevalier blanc, qui te soulève et te porte en sécurité ? Que je te ramène à Sainte-Mangouste ? Ils t'ont déjà vue une fois aujourd'hui, ils pourraient également te revoir ? Ils gardent probablement un lit pour toi. Devrais-je t'aider ? »_

_« Non, parce que cela démontrerais que j'ai besoin de toi et je n'ai pas besoin de toi » Conclut-elle._

_« Bien, marche vers la porte, je te défie. » Dit-il. Il s'appuya contre les marches et mit ses bras derrière son tête, comme si il se reposait sur la plage ou quelque chose. _

_Elle était perdue même sur la méthode pour se lever puisque son poignet lui faisait mal et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se pousser sur les escaliers. Elle regarda la rampe et decida de se tirer debout alors elle prit sa bonne main, et l'enroula autour de la rampe. Elle tira pour se lever, ne grimaçant qu'une fois. Elle le regarda. Il avait maintenant ses bras sur ses côtés mais il souriait toujours. _

_« Marche jusqu'à la porte. » Pressa-t-il. _

_Elle essaya de faire un pas et vacilla. Elle essaya une fois de plus et cria de douleur. _

_« Tu es impuissante Granger. Tu as besoin d'un garde vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, c'est ce dont tu as besoin. » Dit-il. Il se leva et vint à côté d'elle. Il dit « Puisque ta nouvelle petite loi me coute tellement d'argent, je crois que je vais vraiment commencer à te demander des charges pour mes services. Donne moi un gallion et je vais t'aider jusqu'à l'hôpital. »_

_« Je peux transplaner. » Dit-elle._

_« Pas depuis l'intérieur du Ministère, stupide. » Dit-il alors qu'il lui frappait le côté de la tête. Elle lui fit un regard qui tue. « Comment as-tu l'intention d'aller dehors, ou jusqu'aux cheminées ? »_

_« Je vais marcher à quatre pattes si je le dois, mais je ne te payerais pas pour que tu m'aides. » Dit-elle._

_« Je vais marcher à côté de toi et te pointer du doigt et dire à tout le monde de te regarder marcher à quatre pattes par terre. » Fit-il._

_« Diras-tu à tout le monde que c'est là qu'est ma place ? » Demanda-t-elle intelligemment. _

_« Je pourrais, » Dit-il, maintenant en colère. Il avait un échange sympathique et taquin avec elle, mais elle le menait toujours trop loin, et se sentait trop offensée, et il en résultait habituellement par lui qui finissait par dire des choses méchantes pour contrer ses choses méchantes._

_Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il pouvait le dire. Elle le regarda à nouveau et dit « Bien, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas, tu n'es pas très gentille parfois et je ne veux pas jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. » Dit-il. Il allait vraiment marcher vers les portes et re-rentrer ensuite, mais ensuite il avait fallut qu'elle dise cette horrible chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis tellement longtemps. _

_« Je te déteste Malefoy ! Pourquoi es-tu un tel connard tout le temps ? » Déclara-t-elle_

_« C'est facile d'être un connard avec une garce, Granger. » Dit-il alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder._

_Il se retourna pour vraiment partir cette fois, la laisser ramper, lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « Je m'excuse, vas-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? »_

_Il resta debout dos à elle, se tourna lentement, et mit sa main en coupe autour de son oreille, et dit « Premièrement Granger, tu dois répéter cette phrase, à voix haute et claire, juste là dans mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre clairement. »_

_Il marcha jusque là où elle se trouvait, contre le mur et pressa pratiquement son corps dur contre le sien, doux, la supportant contre le mur avec sa stature. Elle sentit des vagues d'excitation la traverser et elle frissonna ouvertement. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle pensa qu'il semblait prêt à la manger ou quelque chose. Elle fit « Pourquoi dois-je le répèter ? »_

_Il posa ses deux mains sous ses bras, pour supporter son poids, ses pouces dangereusement prêts de ses seins. Il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres alors qu'elle aspirait sa propre lèvre inférieure. Il voulait l'aspirer lui aussi. Il pencha la tête, voulant l'embrasser, mais à la place, avec son nez prêt du sien, il dit « Répète-le ou je devrais te laisser partir. »_

_« Très bien, je te déteste Malefoy. » Dit-elle doucement._

_Il devait pouffer. Il frotta son nez contre sa joue, doucement, délibérément, pour qu'il puissa la sentir frissonner encore. Ca marcha. Il posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et dit « Premièrement, tu ne me détestes pas vraiment. Deuxièmement, je ne te déteste pas, et troisièmement, je voulais que tu répètes tes excuses. » Dit-il tout doucement, envoyant des vagues de "quelque chose" à travers elle. Il posa sa bouche juste à côté de la sienne et dit « Donc ? »_

_Elle respirait fort. La position de son torse près de sa poitrine lui faisait "sentir" chaque mouvement de sa poitrine. Il allait mourir et ce serait une mort douloureuse, si la sorcière ne l'embrassait pas bientôt. Il pouvait stopper sa mort prématurée en prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser à la place. Il s'apprêtait à faire ça lorsqu'elle dit finalement « Désolée Malefoy. » Sa bouche alla doucement, timidement sur la sienne alors que le mot "Malefoy" sortait de sa bouche comme un sanglot étranglé. Il laissa sa bouche rester sur la sienne et il l'embrassa si doucement, qu'il pensa même l'avoir imaginé._

_Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle semblait confuse, choquée, mais dans le même temps, pas en colère. Lui aussi respirait fort à présent et leurs poitrines se soulevaient ensemble, en synchronie, presque comme une seule. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Une invitation écrite ? » Demanda-t-elle. « S'il te plait, aide-moi. »_

_Il cilla une fois, lentement, et se déplaça pour s'éloigner d'elle. Ses mains toujours sous ses bras. « Sainte-Mangouste ? »_

_« Ma maison. » Dit-elle. _

_Lord, cela ressemblait à une invitation écrite pour lui, mais probablement pas pour ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours le son de cette phrase. « Allons-y alors. » Il sourit et dit « Tu fais le transplanage, je te tiens. »_

_._

._  
_

Aussitôt qu'Hermione rentra à la maison, depuis le "rencontrez et accueillez", elle se prépara un bol de soupe en boite. Alors qu'elle mangeait sa soupe et ses crackers seule, à sa table, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans le passé, avec Drago. Elle avait toujours attendu avec impatience qu'il "apparaisse" sans prévenir. Elle aimait être surprise par lui. Elle réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle avait commencé à s'attendre à le voir, avant même sa déclaration d'amour réciproque. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, particulièrement l'année dernière, il était devenus de plus en plus entreprenant, un touché ici, une caresse là, une étreinte, un regard, parfois même un baiser. Elle en était venue à attendre l'inattendu de sa part. Et ça lui manquait. Ca lui manquait tout de suite.

Sa soupe devint froide alors qu'elle était assise et qu'elle réfléchissait à ces choses. Il y avait toute sorte de nourriture au "rencontrez et 'accueillez", mais elle était effrayée de manger quoi que ce soit avec Anthony dans les parages, au cas où il l'empoisonne ou quelque chose. Même si elle avait faim, elle repoussa sa soupe. Elle ne voulait pas de soupe. Elle voulait Drago. Maudit soit cet Anthony Goldstein. Peut-être que si elle était élue Ministre, son premier ordre d'affaires serait d'être sure que tous les sorciers avec le nom Anthony Lewis Goldstein soient condamnés à dix ans d'ingurgitation de thé empoisonné et à sortir avec des femmes pendant huit ans sans leur donner de bagues. « Quoi ? » dit-elle à voix haute. Cette dernière partie n'avait pas de sens, et ne serait pas vraiment une punition.

Elle savait ce qui serait une bonne punition, elle métamorphoserait tous les sorciers nommés par le nom susmentionné en carcasses pourries, et ensuite elle laisserait les vautours les avoir.

Attendez une minute. Celle-ci était morose, mais il était quand même en train de tuer Percy ! Lentement mais surement ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait être sure qu'il soit transformé en rat, comme elle avait fait avec Blaise, et ensuite mettre un morceau de fromage hors de portée, pendant au bout d'une ficelle, où ses petits bras de bras et sa petite bouche de rat et ses petites jambes de rats ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre !

Hermione se retrouva en train de glousser. Elle alla vers son placard et attrapa une bouteille de vin. Elle pourrait également porter un toast à son nouveau décret, qu'elle transformerait en loi dès qu'elle serait élue. Si Drago était celui qui était élu, il pourrait trouver sa propre punition pour Anthony. Elle serait probablement bien aussi.

Elle se versa du vin, renonçant au verre à vin pour un gobelet, et elle attrapa ses crackers et alla sur le canapé. Elle leva le verre de vin en l'air et dit « Voilà pour toi Anthony, puissent tes moustaches grandir et ta queue être coupée par un couteau de boucher. »

Elle prit une longue gorgée. Puis une autre. Elle alluma sa télé et bu un peu plus. Elle continua et bu la bouteille entière. Elle pourrait simplement se saouler, ça pourrait être amusant. Elle n'avait jamais été saoule avant, et si elle ne pouvait pas boire en l'honneur du "rat" Anthony Goldstein, elle boirait sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Drago là maintenant.

Après que la bouteille de vin soit partie, elle se sentait très fatiguée. Elle avait bu la chose entière en une heure, l'estomac vide, avec rien d'autre à manger que quelques crackers. Elle se sentait un tout petit peu malade. Il y eut un coup à la porte. Si c'était Anthony Goldstein, elle le transformerais en rat tout de suite, et passerait la loi plus tard.

Elle essaya de se lever mais tomba sur ses genoux. Elle roula sur le dos. Si c'était ça que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était bourré, elle ne savait vraiment pas à propos de quoi étaient toutes ces histoires, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était une sensation horrible. Elle appela « Putain de merde, c'est qui ? »

« Granger ? »

« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle « Oh Malefoy, je t'aime tellement. » Appela-t-elle.

« Granger, est-ce que ça va là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis tombée et je ne peux pas me lever mais je t'aime toujours. » Dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? » Cria-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te lever ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Attend, peut-être que je peux, laisse-moi essayer. » Dit-elle. Elle roula sur ses genoux et marcha à quatre patte jusqu'à la porte. Elle tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, et ensuite roula de nouveau sur le dos. Il fit un pas dans l'entrée, essayant vraiment de contenir son sourire. Il ferma la porte et se pencha sur elle, ses cheveux tombant en avant.

« Coucou toi. » Dit-il

« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle

Il rit et demanda « Es-tu saoule ? »

« Définit saoule. » Demanda-t-elle

« Je pense que se rouler au sol définit saoule, mais d'accord, combien j'ai de doigts levés ? » Demanda-t-il. Il leva la main et leva deux doigts, puis trois, puis un, puis trois, deux encore deux.

« Combien de doigts est-ce que je lève ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant deux doigts en un geste grossier.

« Tu n'es pas si bourrée. » Conclut-il. Il passa par-dessus son corps et vit la bouteille de vin vide. « Granger ! » Gronda-t-il « Au moins tu aurais pu prendre un millésime. Vraiment, quel est le but de se bourrer avec une bouteille de vin pas chère ? » Il revint vers elle et demanda « Dois-je t'aider ? »

« Je ne suis pas sure, réponds à ça. » Dit-elle « Est-ce la pièce tourne ici aussi ? »

« Non, est-ce qu'elle tourne en bas ? » Rigola-t-il

« Un peeeeeeeeeeeeeetit peu. » Dit-elle, exagérant le 'e' dans le mot.

Il plia les genoux et mit ses mains sous ses bras. Il la souleva pour qu'elle soit debout. Elle appuya son corps entier sur le sien. « Pourquoi buvais-tu toute seule ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, la tenant toujours debout.

« Parce que je ne peux pas être avec toi. En parlant de ça, pourquoi es-tu là ? Anthony pourrait nous faire surveiller, tu devrais partir. » Dit-elle. « Savais-tu que je vais faire métamorphoser Anthony en rat ?» Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et dit « Je voudrais avoir tes cheveux. »

« J'aime tes cheveux. » Dit-il, alors que sa main allait dans les siens. »

« Tu es fétichiste des cheveux, n'est ce pas ? » Sourit-elle.

« Je pourrais. » Sourit-il, amusé par ses bêtises. Il aimait une Granger bourrée. Elle était tellement plus amusante. Il l'aida jusqu'au canapé. Elle tomba dessus, sur le ventre. Il la regarda pendant un moment et se gratta la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait un point, il ne devrait vraiment pas trainasser ici, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Ca lui rapellait trop l'année dernière lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée à la maison après qu'elle soit tombée dans les escaliers. Elle n'était pas saoule ce jour là, mais elle avait prit trop d'antidouleurs et elle était certainement à l'ouest cette nuit là également. Il s'assit près de ses jambes et tapota ses fesses. Il se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille « Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

« Me faire l'amour ? » Dit-elle.

« Tu veux que je profite de toi alors que tu es bourrée ? » Demanda-t-il

« Si tu le dois. » Dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il caressa ses cheveux pendant un moment, et il se tourna sur le canapé. Il se leva et se souleva, style mariée, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui cogna accidentellement la tête sur l'encadrement de la porte, alors qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Il fit un bruit d'excuse, et prit une brusque inspiration alors qu'elle criait. « Merde, je suis désolé. » Siffla-t-il.

« Aïe, ma tête ! » Sa main alla dans ses cheveux.

« Vraiment je suis désolé. J'aurais pensé que tous ces cheveux auraient amortis ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Plaisanta-t-il. Il la jeta sur son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures. Il alla à sa tête et tira sur ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur les oreillers. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Il dit « Désolée pour le choc. Je ne peux pas rester, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. Je dois y aller, nous ne pouvons pas être vus ensemble. »

« Qui va nous voir dans ma maison ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il pensa qu'elle marquait un point, mais Potter avait dit clairement à tous les deux que pour que leur plan marche, ils devaient prétendre qu'ils n'étaient plus un couple. Il toucha son front et dit « Je dois y aller Hermione. » Il se pencha et embrassa son front. Il dit « Je peux transplaner de ta maison déjà ? » Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se rappeler si elle avait changé ses protections pour lui autoriser l'accès ou non. Il allait essayer. Il transplana correctement. Il alla droit chez lui et droit au lit.

.

.

_Hermione se fit transplaner avec Drago droit dans sa maison. Son genou et son poignet faisaient terriblement mal. Il l'aida à aller jusqu'au canapé. Il alla dans sa cuisine et prit un peu de glace. Il revint au salon, la glace enroulée dans une serviette et il dit « Poignet ou genou ? »_

_« Genou je suppose. » Dit-elle. Hermione posa sa jambe sur la table basse et il plaça le paquet de glace sur son genou._

_« Veux-tu que je prononce un sort de guérison pour tes blessures ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Es-tu très bon pour ça, parce qu'il se trouve que je sais que si tu n'es pas bon, tu pourrais causer plus de mal que de bien, c'est pourquoi les médicomages doivent aller à l'école pendant quatre ans Malefoy. » Sermonna-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai jamais ceux dont tu as besoin pour tes blessures donc je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire. » Dit-il. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle supportait toujours son poignet avec sa bonne main. Il dit « Sérieusement, est-ce que Goldstein t'a poussé ou quelque chose ? »_

_« Je l'ai vraiment pensé pendant une seconde, mais de colère. » Dit-elle._

_« De colère, non, merde. » Dit-il, en colère. Il allait tuer ce connard ! _

_« Non, je veux dire, il m'a poussée mais il n'avait aucune idée que j'allais tomber des marches, j'en suis sure, Anthony est beaucoup de choses mais il ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un exprès. » Dit-elle. Elle reposa sa tête sur les coussins de son canapé. « Dans l'armoire de ma cuisine, au dessus de la cuisinière, j'ai du Panadol, peux-tu m'en ramener ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que c'est Panadol ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement. _

_Elle le regarda et dit « Des cachets Malefoy. Dans une bouteille marron, ce sont des cachets blanc et allongé. Ils sont peut-être génériques alors la bouteille pourrait juste dire paracetamol et pas du tout Panadol. Ramènes moi-en deux et de l'eau s'il te plait, et ensuite tu pourras partir si tu veux._

_Il alla dans sa cuisine, vit beaucoup de bouteilles marrons, aucune ne disait clairement « antidouleur » ou « Panadol ». Il ne pouvait se rappeler ce nom à consonance Grecque qu'elle avait dit « para quelque chose mol » alors il regarda chaque bouteille qui était dans l'armoire. Il en trouva qui étaient blancs et lui et il vit le mot 'panadol » alors ça devait être ceux-là. Il en sortit trois, pensant que si deux étaient bons, trois seraient mieux, et il les lui amena._

_Il lui tendit les cachets et le verre d'eau. Elle regarda bizarrement les cachets et fit « Es-tu sur que c'est du Panadol ? »_

_« Oui, sur et certain. » Répondit-il._

_« Bon, je ne devrais pas en prendre trois. » Dit-elle. Elle en reposa un sur la table, mit les deux autres dans sa bouche et prit une grande gorgée d'eau. La glace tomba de son genou et elle se pencha pour la ramasser au sol. Elle dit « Avant que tu t'en ailles, veux-tu me ramener la bouteille de Panadol ? Je vais remettre le troisième cachet dans la bouteille et la garder ici au cas où j'en aurais besoin plus tard. »_

_Il hocha la tête, y alla, et prit les cachets. Il lui tendit la bouteille. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ce sont ceux que tu m'as donné ? » Cria-t-elle._

_« Eh bien, oui. » Dit-il _

_« Peux-tu lire ! » beugla-t-elle _

_« Habituellement. » Dit-il sarcastiquement. _

_« Dis-moi ce que cette bouteille dis, alors ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille._

_Il regarda la bouteille et dit « Il est écrit Panadol avec Codéine. » Il lui retendit la bouteille. _

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit « Alors où est-il écrit paracetamol sur cette bouteille ? Ce n'est pas juste du Panadol ! C'est un narcotique, il est écrit clairement panadol avec Codeine ! Il me reste ceux-là depuis qu'on m'a enlevé mes dents de sagesse ! C'est un antidouleur mais tu es seulement supposé prendre un cachet tout les douze heures !Mon dieu, j'en ai presque prit trois ! En parlant d'Anthony essayant de me tuer ! Donne moi mon sac, je dois appeler mon père et être sure que ça va aller que j'en ai prit deux ! »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu pourrais mourir ? » Demanda-t-il, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _

_« je doute que je puisse mourir avec deux, mais je vais probablement être dingue, extrêmement fatiguée et incapable de m'occuper de moi, et ça va commencer dans 15 minutes. » Dit-elle. Il lui tendait son sac à main et elle appela son père avec son portable. Il resta debout devant elle, faisant les cents pas, attendant d'entendre la sentence. _

_Mon dieu, il aurait pu empoisonner la femme qu'il aimait !_

* * *

Ahhh Drago ce boulet...donner le mauvais médicament à sa future chérie. Et il va s'en mordre les doigts vous allez voir pourquoi (et c'est très très drôle !)

Qui pense qu'Anthony a poussé Hermione dans les marches ?

Et qui veut que Drago soit son infirmière ?

Bisous Bisous _  
_

.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va très bien et comme chaque dimanche je vous retrouve pour un chapitre de "Une élection très spéciale". Ce chapitre là en plus, je l'adore !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à **AnneM**.**Oliver**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Armelle** : J'espère que ça va mieux ! Les hommes devraient jamais toucher aux médocs ! *air sadique* OUAISSSS tuons anthony, castrons-le , torturons-le !

**Vera** **Bennett** : Oui Anthony est assez nébuleux. Et ca va aller de pire en pire. Pour la réaction d'Hermione, aux médocs tu as entièrement raison mouhahah. je vais demander à Drago pourquoi il n'est pas venu te voir parce que ce n'est pas normal.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**.  
**

_« Bon, mon père a dit que ça devrait aller. Il m'a dit de mettre des vêtements confortables, et d'aller au lit parce que je vais probablement être très somnolente. Il m'a également dit de manger quelque chose pour que je n'ai pas mal au ventre. » Fit Hermione. _

_« Tu te sens bien là ? » Demanda Drago._

_« Je pense qu'au moins, mon poignet et mon genou ne me font plus autant mal. » Dit-elle « Veux-tu passer chez Harry ou Ron et voir si l'un d'eux peux venir et rester avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'aller dans ma chambre et de changer de vêtements. » Dit-elle en se levant. _

_« Je vais t'aider à aller dans ta chambre. » Dit-il._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où est ma chambre, merci. » Dit-elle. Elle se leva, chancela un peu (soit à cause de son genou, soit des antidouleurs) et elle quitta son salon. Drago alla à la cheminée pour essayer d'avoir Potter ou la belette, et puis il eut une pensée. Une pensée parfaitement infâme. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ses amis ? De cette manière, il pourrait rester et prendre soin d'elle. Elle verrait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Peut-être que sous l'influence des médicaments, elle pourrait même lui redire qu'elle l'aimait. Drago aimait être démoniaque. C'était presque une seconde nature pour lui, comme diriger un balai, être démoniaque venait naturellement. _

_Elle sortit de sa chambre avec un tee-shirt à manches courtes noir, un short rouge à rayures et des chaussettes blanches. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval en désordre, elle boitillait toujours et jamais il ne l'avait trouvée plus jolie. _

_.  
_

_« Je n'arrive pas à avoir Potter ou Weasley. » Mentit-il_

_« Mon père a dit qu'il viendrait si je ne pouvais pas contacter mes amis, mais je déteste faire ça. Ce soir c'est soirée poker avec ses amis et ma mère et ses amies sortent toujours diner les soirs de poker. » Dit-elle. Elle s'assit au bout du canapé. Elle posa sa tête sur le bras du canapé. _

_« J'ai une suggestion mais tu ne vas pas l'aimer. » Commença-t-il. _

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Je pourrais rester, juste pour être sure que tu vas bien, puisque c'est ma faute et tout. » Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle._

_Elle le regarda avec lassitude pendant un moment et fit ensuite « Tu ne m'as pas sciemment droguée pour que tu puisses rester ? »_

_« Granger, qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un faux choc. _

_« Je penses que tu me droguerais sciemment, ou sinon je n'aurais pas posé cette question ! » Dit-elle._

_« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été autant insulté. » Rit-il._

_« Oh allez, tu as été plus insulté par moi, et probablement aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle. Puis elle bailla._

_« Fatiguée ? » Dit-il._

_« Hein ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Rien, veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? » Interrogea-t-il. _

_« Une pomme serait sympa. » Dit-elle. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine « Epluchée s'il te plait. » Dit-il. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla dans le couloir. « Coupée en quartier. » Cria-t-elle. Il passa la tête dans la pièce, la regarda pendant un moment et puis hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Et ce serait sympa que tu fasses fondre un peu de caramel pour moi, pour que je puisse les tremper dedans, si ça ne te dérange pas. »_

_Il fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce et dit « Est-ce que tu veux que je les mâche pour toi aussi ? »_

_« Non merci, ce serait une sauce à la pomme. » Dit-elle, parfaitement sérieuse._

_Il secoua la tête et retourna dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas que prendre soin d'elle allait susciter autant de travail ! Quinze minutes plus tard, il revint avec sa pomme, épluchée et coupée en quartier, et un peu de caramel fondu dans une petite tasse à côté. Il avait également prit une serviette de table et un verre de lait. Il posa la pomme sur la table basse, elle tendit la main pour prendre un quartier de pomme et elle renversa le verre de lait. _

_« Oups. » Dit-elle._

_« Oups ? » Répéta-t-il. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, prit sa baguette et siphonna tout le lait. Il emmena le verre vide à la cuisine et le re-rempli, puis revint dans la pièce. Elle était au même endroit sur le canapé, avec un quartier de pomme dans la main, du caramel coulant au bout, les yeux fermés, la main tenant la pomme suspendue en travers du coussin de son canapé. Il devait rigoler. Il lui prit le quartier de pomme de la main. Il y avait un filet de caramel sur son doigt. Il mit le doigt dans sa bouche, suça le caramel pour l'enlever et eut une érection immédiate. Merde, pourquoi devait-elle être droguée là maintenant ? _

_Hé, peut-être qu'il pourrait…non, il n'était pas un pervers, il devait se le rappeler. Il souleva le haut du corps d'Hermione du bras du canapé et se rassit, la plaçant totalement sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras sur ses propres genoux. Cela n'aidait pas son érection, mais néanmoins, c'était agréable. _

_Il glissa sa main le long de sa jambe pliée. Il s'arrêta à la chaussette blanche. Drôle de choses n'est ce pas ? Les chaussettes blanches. Il fit courir sa main qui remonta le long de sa jambe et elle s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Sa main remonta et caressa ses cheveux, les enlevant de devant ses yeux. Il embrassa son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit « Drago ? »_

_« Oui. » Dit-il, avec ses lèvres toujours dans ses cheveux._

_« Je crois que je vais vomir. » Fit-elle. _

_« Eh bien, maintenant n'est ce pas un sentiment romantique. » Dit-il. Il la souleva et dit « Peux-tu m'indiquer ta salle de bain ? »_

_« Non, »Dit-elle. _

_« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Ensuite, l'impensable arriva. Hermione Granger vomit droit sur Drago Malefoy. Alors qu'il était debout, la tenant dans ses bras. Il était dégouté, pour dire le moindre._

_« OH » Gémit-elle « Je suis tellement désolée ! »_

_« Je le suis aussi. » Dit-il. Il la posa sur le canapé et retourna dans sa cuisine. Il revint avec quelques serviettes et il les nettoya tous les deux avec sa baguette. Il avait apporté une bassine, au cas où elle soit à nouveau malade. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, semblant de nouveau endormie. _

_Il devait admettre que cela ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Il pensait que ce serait romantique de prendre soin d'elle. Il ne savait pas que ce serait dégoutant. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Potter. Il avait probablement l'habitude de se faire vomir dessus par des gens. _

_Il s'apprêtait à aller à la cheminée lorsqu'Hermione l'appela « Drago, tu es toujours là ? »_

_Il resta planté devant la cheminée et la regarda sur le canapé. Il la contempla pendant un bref moment, sans dire un mot. Finalement, il dit « Vas-tu être à nouveau malade, parce que j'ai mit une bassine à côté du canapé. » Il voulait ajouter "Et j'ai l'intention de rester là ou je suis"_

_Elle dit « Je suis désolée pour ça. »_

_« Oui, eh bien, autant que moi. » Dit-il, baissant les yeux vers son tee-shirt, maintenant propre. Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle était en train d'essayer de se lever, mais elle avait oublié que son genou lui faisait mal et qu'elle était somnolente et elle retomba sur le canapé. Il couru vers elle et dit « De quoi as-tu besoin Granger ? »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit « Quoi ? »_

_« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose. » Lui rappela-t-il _

_« Non, je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie que tu sois si, si, oh, quel est le mot ? » Bégaya-t-elle._

_« Merveilleux ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que je voulais dire, mais je ne peux pas m'en rappeler maintenant. » Dit-elle. Hermione referma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Gentil, tu es gentil. Et je ne te déteste plus non plus. »_

_Il souleva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment le "j'taime" qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle était droguée, mais c'était quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner ce troisième cachet et qu'elle dirait qu'elle l'aimait. Il caressa son bras de haut en bas et s'assit devant son corps alors qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé. « Alors, tu ne me détestes plus depuis que tu l'as dit cet après-midi ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_« Oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai jamais détesté pour toujours. » Dit-elle._

"_Maintenant, ça y ressemble plus" pensa-t-il. Il la déplaça pour qu'elle soit sur le dos. Il prit un coussin et le plaça sous son genou. Il prit une couverture sur le dos du canapé et la plaça sur ses jambes. Il alla à l'autre bout du canapé et alluma la télé sur un évènement sportif. Il regarda vers elle et plaça une main sur une jambe et reporta sous attention sur la télé._

_._

._  
_

Drago se doucha et était en train d'aller au lit lorsqu'il entendit la voit de Potter venait de la cheminée. Il marcha jusqu'à son salon et ouvrit la cheminée. Harry apparu un moment plus tard « Drago, j'ai des nouvelles dérangeantes. » Fit Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Le thé n'est pas empoisonné. C'est juste du thé. Ils sont examiné les trois boites qu'il avait, une des boites était vieille de six mois et aucunes d'elles n'étaient empoisonnées. » Fit Harry « Il ont fait un scan toxicologique sur le Ministre également et il est empoisonné, mais pas par le thé. »

« Par quoi alors ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'est le truc, il avait des traces d'une plante rare, appelée Orcis Barbadensis, et lorsque le jus de cette plante est extrait, il cause tous les symptômes que Percy a eu : suées nocturnes, tremblements des jambes et des mains, ulcères et symptômes neurologiques. C'est un homme très malade et il est empoisonnée, mais pas par le thé » Expliqua Harry.

« Est-ce une plante commune ? » Demanda Drago en s'asseyant.

« Non, j'ai parlé à Neville et il a dit qu'elle est extrêmement rare et qu'elle pousse seulement dans certains endroits de l'Amérique du sud. Il a dit que c'est une plante qui fleurit et qui ets de la famille de l'orchidée. Il a dit qu'elle est tellement rare que seuls les botanistes et les collectionneurs d'orchidées, y ont accès. Ce n'est pas une plante magique. Je suis toujours confus à propos de ce que tout cela veut dire. » Conclut Harry

« Peuvent-ils faire quelque chose pour le Ministre, pour ralentir les effets ou le guérir ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent. » Dit Harry. « Nous avons besoin de relier Anthony à cette plante, puisque le thé n'a pas marché. Je dois partir maintenant, ça a été une longue journée et j'ai besoin de dormir. As-tu été voir si Hermione allait bien ? »

« Oui, elle s'est complètement saoulée au vin pas cher d'ailleurs. » Fit Drago.

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas, peut-être que je devrais aller voir avant de partir. » Répondit Harry

« Je l'ai mise au lit, elle allait bien. » Dit Drago.

« Bien, je te vois demain. » Fit Harry, et il partit.

Quel retournement de situation étrange. Et si le thé n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ? Cela signifierait que Drago s'était lui-même ridiculisé auprès de Goldstein pour rien avec tout ce "blabla sur le thé". Il décida de retourner voir Granger avant d'aller au lit.

.

.

_Hermione dormait profondément sur son canapé depuis deux heures. Drago était fatigué lui aussi. Il éteignit sa télé, et trouva aussi sa salle de bain où il fit ce qui avait besoin d'être fait, et retourna ensuite au salon. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Elle irait probablement bien maintenant, et dormirait le reste de la nuit. Il pouvait probablement y aller. Il s'assit sur le coin de sa table basse, qui était en fait un vieux plateau. Il posa sa main sur la base de sa gorge et sentit son pouls. Sa main alla dans sa masse de cheveux et il caressa les boucles. Merlin, il l'aimait tellement que ça faisait mal. Il savait qu'il faisait trainer ça de manière non nécessaire, mais il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, peu importe à quel point elle le niait. Cependant, il y avait cette petite part de lui qui avait peur que si il lui disait sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait, elle pourrait juste lui dire de sauter d'un pont. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ça, alors il allait continuer d'y aller lentement. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait admettre, au moins à elle-même qu'elle l'aimait aussi. _

_Il posa sa bouche sur son cou et l'embrassa, s'attardant pendant un moment. A des moments comme ça, elle semblait vulnerable, perdue, et facilement cassable. Il resserra la couverture sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle était allongée en boule sur le côté, au bout du canapé. _

_Il laissa sa main voyager le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'elle reposait sur le côté. Il fit « Hermione, réveille-toi s'il te plait. »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. _

_« Penses-tu que tu peux te débrouiller maintenant, parce que je devrais partir, j'ai une réunion à neuf heures demain. » Dit-il. Alors que sa main recommençait son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle commença à accrocher l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, et au lieu de retourner sur le tee-shirt, sa main alla sous le tee-shirt. Au lieu de lui dire au revoir, il voulait rester là où il était pour toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec ses yeux presque fermés, et sa main alla au visage de Drago. _

_Elle dit « S'il te plait, reste. » _

_Merde, il voulait rester, mais il la voulait encore plus, et si il restait, il n'était pas sure qu'il ne tirerait pas avantage de la situation. Le simple fait de l'avoir dans son champ de vision faisait durcir tout ses muscles de désir. Son toucher, son odeur, la chaleur s'échappant de son corps vers le sien, rendait ça trop dur à supporter. Son corps se tendit encore plus, son érection devint encore plus dure lorsqu'elle se tourna sur le dos. Sa main était toujours sur son dos, alors quand elle se tourna, elle alla naturellement sur le côté et reposait maintenant sur la peau nue de son ventre. Il pouvait voir les extrémités durcies de ses mamelons et le contour de ses seins contre son tee-shirt. _

_Il se pencha et déposa des baisers aussi léger qu'une plume sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta à sa bouche où il dit « C'est un rêve Hermione, je suis déjà rentré chez moi. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » Dit-elle, presque tristement._

_« Oui c'est vrai. Et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir revenir, pas avant que tu décides ce que tu ressens pour moi, d'accord ? » Il plaça ses deux mains sur son visage et embrassa son front. _

_« Même pas dans un rêve comme celui-ci. » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Non, je suis désolé, mais pas même dans un rêve comme celui-ci. » Dit-il. Il se redressa et quitta immédiatement sa maison. Il alla chez lui et prit une douche froide. Après s'être séché , il décida quelque chose. Il allait arrêter de se tourmenter. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors il allait apprendre à vivre avec ça. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, grand bien lui en fasse. Là encore, il pourrait tout à fait changer d'avis le matin. _

_._

._  
_

Drago transplana de nouveau chez Hermione. Il savait que Potter avait changé les protections alors il n'était pas sur de pouvoir entrer. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là. Il commença à sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'il l'entendit avoir des hauts-le-cœur dans la salle de bain. Génial, elle était malade.

Il pouvait toujours partir silencieusement, et elle ne saurait jamais qu'il avait été là. Il débatit sur quoi faire lorsqu'il l'entendit tirer la chasse d'eau. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, qui n'était pas fermée du tout. Il la poussa et la vit allongée sur le sol, en boule, ses cheveux etalés partout.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de te moucher Granger ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux « S'il te plait, si jamais je décide de me re saouler, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, jete moi un sort ou quelque chose. » Sa voix se cassa lorsqu'elle parla. Elle reposa sa tête sur le sol. Elle dit « Qu'est ce que tu fais à nouveau ici ? »

« Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne sait que je suis ici. » Il se baissa et était sur le point de la soulever lorsqu'il décida de demander « Est-ce que tu as fini d'être malade ? »

« Probablement pas. » Se plaignit-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et mit sa tête sur ses genoux, et caressa ses cheveux. « Donc, ta grande théorie sur le thé était une grande rien du tout. » Lui dit-il. « Potter m'a dit qu'ils ont testé le thé et rien. Tu vois, tu aurais pu dormir après l'amour, au lieu de courir hors de la chambre en criant "le thé, le thé !", et j'aurais pu ne pas être propulsé au sol sur les fesses également. »

« Ouais, désolée pour ça. » Dit-elle. Sa main alla sur la jambe de Drago et elle la caressa de haut en bas. « Est-ce qu'ils savent si il est vraiment empoisonné par ailleurs ? »

« Oui, par un extrait d'une plante rare, une fleur, une cousine de l'orchidée ou quelque chose. » Dit-il.

« Comme c'est étrange. » Dit-elle « Qu'y a-t-il sur ton agenda demain ? »

« J'ai une interview pour le service sans fil à 10h et ensuite je dois poser pour des photos pour un magasine à 13h. Apparemment ils font une histoire sur les célibataires puissants. » Sourit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Tu pourrais récupérer une femme si tu fais ça Malefoy. »

« L'un peut seulement espèrer. » Rit-il « Et toi ? »

« Eh bien, mon équipe et moi avons une réunion à 9h, j'ai une réunion avec Percy à 11h et une interview avec un journaliste à 15h. Oh, et à 13h je pose pour des photos pour un magasine qui fait une histoire sur les femmes célibataires puissantes. »

« Le même magasine si je comprend ?» Demanda-t-il

« Indubitablement. » Soupira-t-elle. « Nous allons devoir agir détestablement l'un enver l'autre demain. Retourner à se détester, dénigrer l'autre. »

« Le prix que nous payons pour l'amour, je suppose. » Rit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils « Le prix que nous payons pour l'amour et d'agir comme si nous nous détestions ? Tu es cinglé. » Elle reposa sa tête sur sa jambe. « Malefoy, je vais être encore malade et je ne veux vraiment pas vomir sur toi alors tu devrais partir. »

« Que le Ciel me vienne en aide si jamais tu vomis sur moi, je ne te le pardonnerais probalement jamais ou quelque chose. » Dit-il, alors qu'il l'aidait à ramper jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle ne devait pas se rappeler qu'elle lui avait vomit dessus l'année dernière. Eh bien, certains secrets sont mieux de rester secrets.

« Vraiment tu peux partir » Dit-elle a bout de souffle, ses bras encerclant les toilettes.

« Je pensais que les petits-amis tenaient les cheveux de leurs petites-amies lorsqu'elle sont malades. » Dit-il.

« Es-tu mon petit ami ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Vomi et découvre le. » Se moqua-t-il

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit

* * *

Et voilààà, sérieusement la première partie du flash-back je la trouve priceless. Je me rappelle avoir eu un fou rire monumental quand j'avais lu la première fois et que j'imaginais Drago tenant Hermione dans ses bras et recouvert de vomi.

Mais à part ça il est quand même trop mignon. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui iraient nous éplucher des pommes, la couper en quartier et préparer en plus du caramel ! Ahlala

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Qui veut que Drago obéisse à tous vos ordres quand vous êtes malade ?

Bisous Bisous

.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjoooour, Bonjour ! Vous savez quoi ? je suis trop contente parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Roland Garros qui commence héhéhé. Je suis devant ma télé là, c'est Tsonga qui joue et il s'en sort bien pour l'instant (il vient de gagner à l'instant en fait^^) Mais le tennis ne m'empêchera pas, bien sur, de vous poster ce chapitre.

Donc, le voici, le voilà ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'hsitoire à

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Swaag : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Vera** **Bennett** : Mouhahahah, mais si, elle lui a vomi dessus. Et il n'a pas bronché. Un homme amoureux c'est faible xD Et j'avoue qu'après ça ils peuvent résister à toutes les épreuves.

Ah...si Drago est pas venu te soigner, je crains que ce soit parce qu'Hermione est trop jalouse. Elle a du le séquestrer hihi

**Armelle** : Roh, il faut dire à ton chéri de prendre des cours avec Drago hihi**.** Je reste motus et bouche cousue quant-au devenir de Drago...**  
**

.

**Warning** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**.  
**

Hermione était déjà au magasine, en train de se faire maquiller, lorsque Drago arriva d'un pas nonchalant, avec quinze minutes de retard. Il vit le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir, elle leva rapidement les yeux vers lui et il fit un clin d'œil tout aussi rapidement, avant d'annoncer au monde qu'il était là.

Il avait quitté la maison d'Hermione tôt le matin. Il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent faire l'amour le matin, mais elle était toujours un peu dans les vapes lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés alors il l'avait embrassée sur la joue et lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient bientôt.

L'élection était dans moins de deux semaines. Dans deux semaines, l'un d'eux serait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Tandis qu'Hermione se faisait dorloter pour la séance photo, elle pensa à ça et en frémit presque. Cela ne semblait pas réel. Elle était toujours déchirée. Elle voulait faire du bon travail et faire la différence, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être le Ministre. Elle avait regardé les sondages juste ce matin et il était maintenant en tête d'un point. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours une chance qu'il puisse gagner. Elle regarda vers lui alors qu'une superbe fille, ou était-ce un garçon, oh, c'était un garçon, peu importe, elle regarda vers lui alors qu'un superbe garçon commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux et elle commença à se demander si il ferait un bon Ministre de la Magie, et elle en arriva à une seule réponse : Oui, oui il le ferait.

.

L'éditeur du magasine vint vers Hermione, sourit et lui serra la main. Il était très beau, très chic, avec des cheveux long et des vêtements élégants. Hermione se demanda si il était gay, seulement parce qu'il semblait "trop" beau. Sa question trouva réponse lorsque le garçon qui s'occupait de ses cheveux dit « N'est-il pas un amour ? Nous l'aimons tous et il est également célibataire. » Il alla vers Drago et lui serra ensuite la main. Une fois que les cheveux et le maquillage d'Hermione furent terminés, ils l'emmenèrent à l'habillage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, mais nous avons choisis quelques choses pour vous. » Fit le styliste.

« Allez Granger, laisse-les t'habiller, tu pourrais être à moitié présentable pour changer. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait de porter des vêtements chers ? » Demanda Drago.

Elle fut en colère pendant un moment, et puis elle réalisa qu'il était "dans le personnage". Elle cracha « Eh bien, excuse-moi si j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire avec mon argent que d'acheter des vêtements. »

« Les vêtements font l'homme. » Dit-il, montrant sa tenue.

Le styliste fit « Nous avons des vêtements pour vous aussi Mr Malefoy. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et Hermione « Tes vêtements doivent paraitre bon marché ou quelque chose, si ils veulent que tu changes. » Dit-elle. Elle alla derrière un paravent et se changea pour des vêtements élégants et convenables : jupe noire, ballerines noires, collants noirs, avec un chemisier rouge et une veste noire cintrée. Le chemisier descendait presque jusqu'à son nombril. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait même pas porter un soutien-gorge en dessous.

Ils mirent Drago dans un costume foncé, gris charbon, avec une cravate rouge. Quelqu'un fit remarquer qu'ils seraient bien ensemble sur leurs photos. Hermione sembla choquée et dit « Nous allons être ensemble sur les photos ? »

« Eh bien oui, je pensais que vous aviez compris cela. » Fit Bruce Donley, l'éditeur.

Drago fit « Ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, ils peuvent retoucher les photos, alors tu seras presque aussi jolie que moi. »

Elle fonça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et Bruce dit « Je pense qu'elle est assez jolie comme elle est. » Cela fit tiquer Drago.

Le photographe les fit poser l'un à côté de l'autre. Puisque c'était des photos sorcières et qu'elles bougeraient, il leur demanda de se déplacer d'avant en arrière. « Faites comme si vous vous détestiez pour les premières photos, ce qui, en considérant votre histoire passée, ne devrait pas je pense être un problème. » Fit le photographe.

Hermione regarda Drago avec une fausse condescendance, leva la main et se tourna, comme si il sentait mauvais ou quelque chose. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, croisa ses bras, et se détourna d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et leva son poing, comme si elle allait le frapper. Il devait rire.

« Mr Malefoy, si elle était vraiment sur le point de vous frapper, ririez-vous ? » Demanda le photographe alors qu'il arrêtait de prendre des photos.

« En fait non, elle m'a frappé une fois quand nous étions jeunes et ça fait un mal de chien. » Se rappela Drago. « Vas-y Granger, fait-le bien et rencontre ma mâchoire. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal Malefoy. » Rit-elle également.

« Le jour où tu me feras mal sera le jour où je deviendrais le plus grand fan de Potter, maintenant vas-y. » Pressa-t-il

Elle sourit, recula sa main et le frappa. Elle le toucha en fait légèrement, même si c'était en grande partie pour faire du spectacle. Il jeta quand même sa tête en arrière comme si ça faisait mal. Le photographe cria « C'était super, encore plus comme ça. »

Bientôt, ils s'amusaient à faire semblant de se détester, faire semblant de frapper l'autre, s'étrangler et se pinçer. Il la secoua et elle lui tira les cheveux. Après quelques autres de plus comme ça, l'éditeur chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du photographe.

Bruce Donly fit : « Miss Granger, cela vous dérangerait-il d'enlever votre veste ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. La coupe du chemiser était vraiment serrée, et même si il y avait une doublure sur le devant, elle avait peur que l'on puisse trop en voir sans soutien-gorge. Elle fit « Je ne pense pas que je devrais faire ça. »

« Honteuse Granger ? » Demanda Drago. Il l'avait pas vu son chemisier sans veste, donc il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait refusé.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, et enleva ensuite la veste. Drago tiqua encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait précédemment. Il dit sans y penser « Remet ce putain de truc. »

L'éditeur fit : « Je pense que vous êtes sexy, gardez-la enlevée »

Drago jeta un sale regard à l'homme, fit un pas devant elle et déclara « C'est une candiate pour être Ministre de la Magie, pas une quelconque pin up. » Il se retourna et dit « Ce chemisier est indécent et tu DEVRAIS avoir honte ! »

« Honte ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. » Dit-il doucement.

Elle le poussa sur le côté et fit « Prenez la photo. »

Le photographe demanda à Drago d'enlever sa veste, et ensuite il demanda à Hermione de tirer sur la cravate de Drago. Il posèrent comme cela pour quelques clichés, Drago fronçant toujours les sourcils, ce qui donna l'impression qu'il ne s'aimaient pas. Elle tira encore un peu plus sur sa cravate, et plaça son corps devant le sien, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le photographe adorait celle-là.

L'éditeur chuchota une nouvelle fois dans l'oreille du photographe. Drago fit « Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. »

Le photographe dit « Nous avons quelques barres, cela vous dérangerait de les utiliser ? »

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment et demanda ensuite avec lassitude « Quel genre de barres ? »

Un des assistants arriva avec une boite. Il y avait des fouets, des chaines, menottes et tout l'attirail. « NON, certainement pas ! » S'écria Drago.

Hermione rit et remit sa veste en place. « Je ne crois pas non. »

« Alors nous pouvons faire quelques clichés individuels avant que vous partiez. Nous pouvons commencer avec Mr Malefoy. » Drago resta pour faire ses photos seuls pendant qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir. Ce type, Bruce, alla lui parler. Il la fit rire. Il toucha son genou ! Drago était livide.

« Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas censé paraitre en colère sur ces clichés. » Lui rappela le photographe.

Drago cria « C'est assez de photos. Au tour de Granger. » Hermione se leva de sa chaise et alla faire ses photos individuelles. Elle appréhendait un peu plus d'être toute seule. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, nerveusement, mais Drago et chaque homme dans la pièce, excepté le joli mec du maquillage, pensèrent qu'elle semblait séduisante alors qu'elle faisait ce simple geste.

Elle ne portait toujours pas sa veste. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir. Le photographe avança vers elle et lui demanda de mettre ses jambes par-dessus le bras du fauteuil. Alors qu'elle le faisait, elle s'humecta une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

« Arrêtes d'humecter tes foutues lèvres. » Cria Drago.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien, il y en a assez d'elle aussi. » Fit Drago. Il s'avanca entre le photographe et Hermione. Il dit « Vous ne devriez pas en prendre plus d'elle que vous en avez prit de moi. C'est dans mon contrat, je pense. » Ca ne l'était pas, il était en train d'inventer mais il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de prendre des photos d'elle, sauf si il pouvait avoir toutes les copies.

.

Elle alla derrière le rideau pour se changer, tandis que Drago en faisait de même, derrière un autre rideau. L'éditeur s'avança jusqu'au rideau d'Hermione, pendant qu'Hermione se changeait et dit « Miss Granger, c'est Bruce. »

« Oh Bruce, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Hermione. » Dit-elle.

Drago l'imita "appelez-moi Hermione" dit-il doucement, à voix haute.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir, pour diner ? » Demanda l'homme.

Hermione sortit de derrière le rideau, comme Drago. Elle fit « Merci, mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec mon petit-ami. »

« Oh, je pensais que vous et Goldstein ne sortiez plus ensemble. » Dit-il

Elle sourit et dit « Nous ne sortons pas ensemble mais une fille doit avoir des secrets n'est ce pas ? Merci quand même. »

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire que nous ne devrions pas mentionner dans l'article que vous sortez avec quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air rusé.

Elle fit « Oh, dites juste que je suis amoureuse et que je le suis depuis très longtemps. »

Drago baissa la tête et sourit. L'homme dit « Donc c'était vraiment des rumeurs, à propos de vous et lui ? » Et il pointa vers Drago.

Avant qu'Hermione ai put dire quoi que ce soit, il avança vers l'homme et dit « Mon Dieu mon pote, elle a dit qu'elle est amoureuse depuis toujours. Vous pouvez difficilement pensez qu'elle parle de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Il jeta un sale regard à l'homme et ce dernier s'excusa auprès de Drago. Drago se retourna vers elle et sourit. Elle rougit et se tourna pour partir.

Elle quitta l'immeuble avant Drago. Il devait toujours rester pour faire son interview. Son interview à elle était avant la séance photo. Il se sentait heureux et satisfait à l'intérieur, parce qu'elle avait dit à cet homme qu'elle avait un petit-ami, qu'elle était amoureuse, et il savait qu'elle parlait de lui !

.

.

_« Percy, je ne peux pas être Ministre de la Magie. » Fit Hermione. Harry s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle et lui tint la main. Il savait déjà que Percy allait lui demander ça. _

_« Tu es mon dernier espoir. » s'exclama Percy. « J'ai demandé à deux autres personnes et elles ont également décliné. Ce ne sera pas une réelle élection. Nous te nommerons comme mon successeur, et ensuite nous ferons une élection plus comme une formalité. »_

_« Tu es sure que tu ne pas simplement prendre un congé sabbatique ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Non, je dois arrêter, pour raisons de santé. Les médicomages ne savent même pas vraiment ce qui ne va pas avec moi, mais les mal de tête sont pires que jamais. Je transpire toute la nuit, mes mains tremblent, j'ai une faiblesse sur mon côté gauche, non, je ne peux pas continuer avec la charge de travail , et Hermione, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour être sur que ce poste soit clair, sans corruption, donc je ne peux simplement pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. »_

_Elle regarda vers Hermione. Puis regarda Percy et demanda « Et à propos d'Anthony ? Il a travaillé pour ton bureau presque autant de temps que moi. »_

_« Oui, comme un consultant média. Il n'a pas le profil pour être Ministre et de toute façon, je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble une fois, mais je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance de la manière dont je te fais confiance. Harry a décliné » Fit Percy « Et donc j'ai besoin que tu fasses ça. » _

_« A qui d'autre as-tu demandé ? » Interrogea Hermione. « Tu as dis que tu as demandé à deux personnes. » _

_Percy fut silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait en fait demandé à Drago Malefoy, principalement parce qu'il savait ce que Drago ressentait pour Hermione, donc il pensait qu'il travaillerait bien avec elle, et deuxièmement parce qu'il savait que Drago avait travaillé dur pour devenir respectable et il pensait qu'il était intègre. Néanmoins, Drago avait également décliné. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione pense qu'elle était un second choix, ou dans ce cas, un troisième choix, alors il dit « Vraiment, juste Harry. »_

_Harry fit « Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment diplomate et je ne pense pas non plus avoir le cerveau pour le poste. » _

_Percy avança vers elle et lui prit la main « Fais-le simplement, pour finir mon mandat et lorsque la fin du mandat arrivera, ils auront une vraie élection, et à ce moment là, un vrai candidat ou deux pourraient sortir du bois et si tu ne veux plus du poste, tu n'auras pas à te représenter. » _

_Harry fit « Oui Hermione, il n'y a plus qu'une année au mandat de Percy. Fais-le simplement, pour lui. »_

_Hermione se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'horrible vienne, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son travail, ce qui était une possibilité si elle déclinait la proposition de Percy, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il puisse la virer, bien qu'elle ne lui confierait pas sa peur. Elle hocha son consentement de la tête. _

_.  
_

_Plus tard, Hermione s'assit dans son bureau, parlant à Anthony. « Je me suis sentie prise au piège. »_

_« Je t'ai suggérée au Ministre. » Fit Anthony « Je pense que tu ferais du bon travail. Je t'aiderais autant que je peux. Je travaillerais proche de toi. De cette manière, je gagnerais plus d'expérience et dans un an, lorsqu'ils organiseront les vraies élections, si tu ne veux pas te représenter, je le pourrais. »_

_« Je pense que tu sous-estimes l'influence de Percy. Le simple fait qu'il ne soit plus Ministre ne signifie par qu'il n'aura plus énormément de poids pour influencer les choses. » Dit Hermione. Elle espèrait qu'Anthony comprendrait où elle voulait en venir, parce qu'elle savait que Percy n'aimait pas Anthony, et elle ne voulait pas qu'Anthony se fasse trop d'espoir._

_« Peut-être qu'il ne sera plus là dans un an, si il est vraiment si malade. » Dit distraitement Anthony, alors qu'il signait des documents._

_« Anthony Goldstein, quelle horrible chose à dire ! » S'écria Hermione. « Dégages de mon bureau et vas dans le tien, j'ai du travail à faire. »_

_« J'ai une réunion de toute façon. » Fit Anthony. Il avait une réunion avec Drago Malefoy. Il voulait essayer de convaincre l'homme de faire une pétition pour le droit à se présenter à une élection spéciale._

_.  
_

_Hermione quitta le Ministère épuisée ce soir là. Elle marchait jusqu'à un restaurant, pour prendre à emporter, lorsqu'elle vit Drago, assit dans un box. Elle se demanda si il voyait quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines. Il avait l'air de ne plus la pourchasser. Elle dit à la serveuse qu'elle était là pour prendre à emporter, et avança ensuite jusqu'à son box. _

_« Bonjour Drago. » Dit-elle. _

_Il leva les yeux, choqué de la voir. « Eh bien Granger, comment vas-tu ? Plus d'effets du petit mélange de médicaments à ce que je vois ? »_

_« Non, j'ai l'air d'aller bien. Mon poignet et mon genou vont bien aussi. » Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait une chaise libre, abandonnée, en face de lui. Il rencontrait apparemment quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée la gênait autant. La serveuse lui apporta son diner. Hermione lui donna de l'argent. Elle fit « Bon, je devrais y aller. Merci encore Drago, de m'avoir aidée l'autre semaine, quand j'étais droguée. » Elle rit et fit un signe de la main. _

_Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il dit « Cela fait deux fois maintenant. »_

_Elle se retourna vers lui « Deux fois ? »_

_« Oui, deux fois. » Répéta-t-il._

_Elle réfléchit durement pendant un moment et fit « Deux fois que tu m'aides ? »_

_« Ciel, Granger, j'ai perdu le compte des nombreuses fois où je t'ai aidée. Non, je voulais dire deux fois, depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce restaurant et que tu m'as approché, que tu m'as appelé Drago au lieu de Malefoy, bien que je t'ai uniquement appelée Granger. » Raisonna-t-il. « Deux fois. » Il leva deux doigts. _

_« Oh. » Dit-il, confuse d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Euh, désolée ? » Fit-elle, se demandant si il voulait une excuse. _

_Il rit, se leva et jeta une liasse de billets sur la table. Il dit « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, espèce de petite chose marrante. Tu es tellement bouchée parfois. J'aime que tu m'appelles Drago. »_

_« Je me souviendrais de ça. » Dit-elle. _

_« Quoi, et m'appeler Malefoy à partir de maintenant parce que dieu sait que tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose que j'aime. » Dit-il. Il lui tint la porte ouverte._

_Elle fronça les sourcils parce qu'elle ne savait pas si il plaisantait avec elle ou pas. Elle fit « Bon, au revoir…Drago. » Elle avait presque dit Malefoy, plus par habitude que par méchanceté. Elle se tourna pour partir, il la regarda pendant un moment. _

_Il avait fait exprès de l'éviter depuis la nuit chez elle, lorsqu'il lui avait donné trop de médicaments. C'était trop dur d'être près d'elle et de ne pas l'attraper et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Elle lui avait manqué, et il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il lui avait manqué à elle aussi. _

_Il avait eu un diner intéressant juste là, avec son "faux" petit-ami, Anthony Goldstein. Il avait dit à Drago que Percy Weasley s'arrêtait dans quelques mois, à cause d'une maladie, et qu'ils allaient organiser une élection spéciale, avec apparemment une seule candidate : Miss Hermione J. Granger. Le truc c'était que Drago savait déjà cela, parce qu'il avait déjà entendu l'information, venant droit de la bouche du Ministre. De plus, le Ministre lui avait même déjà demandé de se présenter, et il avait refusé. _

_Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner, c'était pourquoi Anthony Goldstein voulait que Drago se présente contre elle. Ca le déconcertait, mais il allait trouver la raison. Il la regarda marcher au loin et elle tourna au coin de la rue. Il décida – et puis merde – qu'il l'avait déjà vue maintenant, donc qu'il pouvait également la raccompagner chez elle ou quelque chose. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué après tout. _

_Il couru pour la rattraper, alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue après elle et il cria « Granger ! ». Elle se retourna et l'attendit._

_._

._  
_

Drago alla jusqu'à son bureau, très discrètement. Il était certain que personne ne l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours dans le bureau, même si il était après sept heures du soir, parce qu'elle avait perdu tellement de temps hors du bureau aujourd'hui, et qu'elle était le type de femme qu'elle était.

Il frappa à sa porte et l'ouvrit avant qu'elle puise répondre. Elle était en train de dormir sur le canapé, dans son bureau. Il voulait rire. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla avec la magie. Il mit un sort de dissimulation sur le verre dépoli de la porte. Il enleva sa veste et sa cravate. Il s'assit près de ses hanches, sur le canapé, posa son bras gauche par-dessus le bras du canapé et fit glisser sa main droite sur sa joue, sur son cou, jusqu'à son épaule. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec attention.

Elle avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste avant sa sieste, et le chemiser blanc qu'elle portait serrait son corps, soulignant ses seins et sa taille de manière presque aussi séductrice que le chemisier rouge qu'elle portait à la séance photo. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue, tandis que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner son chemisier.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'était réveillée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende dire « Vas-tu me faire l'amour ici, sur le canapé, dans mon bureau ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » demanda-t-il en la regardant avec espièglerie. « J'ai rêvé de faire ça tellement de fois, tu n'as pas idée. » Il continua de déboutonner son chemiser, tirant sur l'élastique de sa jupe beige. Il remonta le chemisier et embrassa son ventre. Elle sursauta légèrement.

« Chatouilleuse. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, certainement. » Dit-il en doutant. Il baissa la tête et embrassa de nouveau son ventre et elle se tortilla sous lui. Sa main alla à l'un de ses seins, couverts par son soutien-gorge, alors que sa bouche embrassait son décolleté ample. Il posa sa bouche sur son mamelon, toujours recouvert par la fine dentelle couleur chair de son soutien-gorge, et il suçota et embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire apparaitre toute les "rides" sur son mamelon. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Les mains d'Hermione étaient sur ses épaules et son dos.

Il dit « Enlève ta jupe s'il te plait. » Elle dézippa sur le côté et l'enleva, alors qu'elle restait sur le canapé. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, juste en soutien-gorge et culotte, un bras au dessus de sa tête, l'autre en travers de son estomac, et il pensait qu'elle ressemblait à un sacrifice, offerte à lui et qu'il devait prendre.

Chaque muscles de son corps se tendirent et se crispèrent alors qu'il lui enlevait son soutien gorge et qu'il attachait sa bouche à ses seins. Il pensait qu'elle avait une belle poitrine. Dans le passé, il se demandait souvent à quoi ils ressemblaient et quels goûts ils avaient, et maintenant qu'il le savait, il savait que c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Jamais.

Sa bouche était impatiente et affamée et ses seins étaient douloureux de désir. Elle sentait un élancement de douleur dans son estomac également, qui voyagea entre ses jambes. Il se leva brièvement pour enlever ses vêtements. Elle demanda « Es-tu sur que la porte est verrouillée ? »

Il embrassa sa bouche avec un long et profond baiser et dit « Oui, je suis sur, et j'ai une faveur. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur et pensa, putain de merde, il pouvait demander tout ce qu'il voulait mais il demanda sa vraie faveur « S'il te plait, ne parle pas pendant l'amour cette fois. »

« N'as-tu pas lancé un sort de silence ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, se leva, ramassa son pantalon au sol, prit sa baguette dans sa poche, et lança un sort de silence. Ensuite il dit « Tu peux hurler, crier, prononcer mon nom, et parler vulgairement mais s'il te plait, n'essayes pas de tenir une conversation. »

« Ca marche. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses mollets et remontèrent. Son érection pressée contre sa jambe alors qu'il était allongé sur elle, pour embrasser une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Il aimait sa bouche, si pleine, si pulpeuse, si accueillante. Il se rappelait à quel point sa petite bouche était talentueuse également, et il se demanda si ils pourraient répéter cette performance ce soir.

Il glissa du canapé, sur ses genoux et tira son bras pour qu'elle soit assise. Il tira ses hanches en avant, et se pencha pour la goûter. Les hanches d'Hermione commencèrent à bouger. Ses mains luttèrent pour les garder en place. Il mit ses deux jambes par-dessus ses épaules. Elle était dans la position la plus gênante, et elle aurait pu dire quelque chose à propos de ça si elle ne lui avait pas promit qu'elle ne parlerait pas.

Ses gémissements commencèrent profondément dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il mit un doigt, et puis deux en elle, pour aller d'avant en arrière, alors que sa langue suivit rapidement. Il la lécha longuement et impatiemment, voulant gouter chaque morceau d'elle. Lorsqu'elle commença à respirer fort, et que les muscles de son ventre commencèrent à se crisper en même temps que ses jambes, il sut que son orgasme était imminent. Il décida de l'amener complètement à l'orgasme, et ensuite elle pourrait en avoir un deuxième quand il aurait le sien. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla et il sut qu'elle était venue mais il n'arrêta pas. Elle lui dit même d'arrêter mais il ne le fit pas. Finalement, elle poussa sur sa tête. « Stop ! »

« On ne parle pas ! » Claqua-t-il. Elle le poussa fortement et il atterit sur le dos, au sol. Bon, peut-être que la séance photos d'aujourd'hui lui avait donné des idées comme quoi elle pourrait prendre le contrôle pour une fois, et Drago aimait assez cela, particulièrement lorsqu'il sentit sa jolie bouche pleine encercler sa longueur qui n'en pouvait plus. Les mains d'Hermione montèrent et descendirent sur son estomac, alors que sa bouche le recouvrait, allant de haut en bas, et sa langue tourbillonna autour de son gland. Elle lui donna un grand coup de langue, le long d'un côté et puis de l'autre. Maintenant, sa tête était rejetée en arrière et il laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Ses hanches se propulsèrent en avant et son souffle devint erratique. Elle releva les yeux et ses muscles abdominaux qui étaient serrés le devinrent encore plus. Hermione pensa qu'il avait vraiment un beau corps. Elle devrait lui dire ça parfois, quand elle était autorisée à parler.

Elle pouvait le sentir pousser et buter contre sa langue, et à l'intérieur de l'aspirateur qu'elle avait crée avec la succion de sa bouche. Elle retira sa hampe de sa bouche, doucement, et posa ensuite sa main dessus, pour le maintenir, et elle empala son corps dessus. Il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, mais pas de mauvaise surprise.

Il agrippa fortement ses hanches alors qu'elle le chevauchait, montant et descendant. Elle semblait si insouciante, et sauvage tant elle s'abandonnait. Ses mains se déplacèrent pour prendre ses fesses en coupe, et allèrent ensuite pincer ses mamelons. Elle cria et lui aussi. A chaque fois qu'il touchait ses mamelons, cela envoyait une secousse d'électricité de ses tétons à son abdomen et droit à son érection. C'était le sentiment le plus délectable que chacun d'eux avaient jamais eu.

Ses doux muscles sur son muscle dur étaient suffisants pour le faire venir, et alors qu'il la regardait, il savait que sa libération était à portée de main. Il mit une main à son ouverture pour accélérer sa deuxième venue. Son tunnel était si serré, et il avait l'impression d'être fermement enroulé dans son canal de soie moite, et la simple pensée de cela l'envoya par-dessus bord, alors qu'il venait profondément en elle, criant son nom, et secouant sauvagement ses hanches.

Elle continua la torture cette fois, parce qu'elle n'était pas encore satisfaite. Il lui fallut plusieurs autres montées, alors qu'elle se caressait sur sa dure longueur, pour qu'elle arrive elle aussi à l'orgasme. Elle descendit en tremblant, s'asseyant sur son corps. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se propulsait en avant, puis en arrière. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps, et tandis qu'il restait en elle, elle tomba sur son torse. Il serra ses bras autour de son dos.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait pas dit tellement de fois avant, mais cette fois, elle le cru finalement. Elle se retira de lui, enlevant sa jambe qui était en travers son corps, et elle pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle tira sa veste par dessus leurs corps, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. » Elle ne le regarda pas en disant cela, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu le plus grand, le plus satisfait des sourires que Drago Malefoy avait jamais eu.

Il était sur le point de lui redire qu'il l'aimait, même si il venait de le dire, quand il y eu bien sur, le moment de suspens le moins romantique, un coup à la porte. « Hermione, es-tu là dedans, c'est moi, Anthony. »

* * *

Mouhahahah, comme si on ne détestait pas assez Anthony, il vient encore donner le bâton pour qu'on le batte. Il les dérange alors qu'ils allaient faire un gros dodo pour se reposer après l'effort. Méchant Anthony !

J'ai bien aimé la petite séance photo ^^

Maintenant, question cruciale : qui veut se retrouver enfermée dans une pièce avec Drago, et un canapé pour seul mobilier ? :D

Bisous Bisous


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, Hello. Malgré Roland Garros qui m'occupe pendant une bonne partie de mon temps, je viens quand même vous poster ce petit chapitre. Je sens que la fin va vous faire hurler mouhahahahah.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Manon** : Je suis contente de te revoir et je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Héhé, Anthony est plus que chiant ! Sinon la fic compte 43 chapitres et un épilogue, donc encore une dizaine de chap ^^ Bisous

**Armelle** : La jalousie fait partie de Drago hihi La console de jeu c'est un fléau xD (même si j'y joue aussi !)

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**.  
**

« C'est Anthony ! » Siffla Hermione. Elle se leva.

« Putain de petit salaud. » Fit Drago alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette.

« Cache-toi ! » Suggéra-t-elle. Elle mit son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

« Où ? » Demanda-t-il. Il les nettoya tout deux avec sa baguette.

« Je m'en fiche ! » Dit-elle. Elle enfila sa jupe.

« Hermione ? » Fit Anthony depuis le couloir.

« Juste une minute. » Dit-elle. Elle commença à boutonner son chemisier.

« Je ne peux pas transplaner à l'intérieur du Ministère. » Fit Drago. Il enfila son tee-shirt et ferma son pantalon.

« HERMIONE ! » S'exclama une nouvelle fois Anthony.

« Juste un moment. » Cria-t-elle. « Sous le bureau ! » Elle pointa sous le bureau.

« Je ne vais pas passer ! » Se plaignit-il, alors qu'il essayait de se cacher sous le bureau.

« C'est le seul endroit. » Elle mit ses chaussures, prit sa baguette, s'assit sur le chaise devant son bureau, le coinçant là où il était et elle déverrouilla la porte avec la magie.

« Je hais Goldstein. » Chuchota Malefoy.

Hermione regarda sous le bureau, et puis de nouveau vers la porte, alors qu'Anthony avançait dans le bureau. « Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée ? Et qu'est ce qui t'as prit autant de temps à répondre ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Est-ce que c'est l'inquisition Espagnole ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Répond simplement à la question. » Dit-il d'un ton qu'elle n'aima pas du tout.

« Bien, j'étais malade la nuit dernière, et j'ai eu une longue journée, donc j'essayais de faire une sieste ininterrompue, si tu veux savoir. » Dit-elle. Drago fit courir sa main de haut en bas sur sa jambe. Elle lui mit un violent coup de pied. Drago cria de douleur et Hermione toussa bruyamment pour couvrir le son de son cri.

« Bon, vu le son de cette toux, tu dois toujours avoir un coup de froid, alors rentres à la maison et reposes toi. » Dit-il

« Les jours où tu me disais quoi faire sont terminés. » Fit-elle.

« C'était une suggestion, pas un ordre. Dit-il. Il s'assit sur la chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau. Drago remit sa main sur sa jambe et embrassa son genou. Elle mit sa main sous le bureau et elle appuya fort sur son front, à l'aide de son majeur.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Anthony ? » Demanda Hermione, apparemment perturbée.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et Malefoy. » Fit Anthony. A ce moment, Drago enleva la chaussure droite d'Hermione et posa son pied sur son érection grandissante. « Ca doit être dur. » Continua Anthony.

Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à l'érection de Drago alors elle répondit « Très dur en effet, tu n'as pas idée. »

« Je sais juste que tu avais des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps, longtemps avant que tu l'admettes, et j'aurais souhaité que tu sois heureuse avec lui, mais dans le long terme, il t'aurais rendue malheureuse. » Fit Anthony, tripotant un presse-papier sur le bureau.

« Hey ! » S'exclama Drago, oubliant qu'il se cachait.

« Quoi ? » Anthony leva subitement la tête.

« J'ai dit, hey, ce n'est ni ça ou ça, maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Anthony, je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Envoies. » Il lança le presse papier en l'air et le rattrapa.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Drago Malefoy de se présenter contre moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle. Il lança une nouvelle fois le presse papier en l'air. Hermione était nerveuse parce que ce presse papier avait une valeur sentimentale pour elle. Elle fit « Anthony repose le presse papier et répond à ma question. »

Drago arrêta de promener ses mains pour écouter également.

« Qui t'as dit ça, Malefoy ? » Demanda finalement Anthony.

« Non, Blaise l'a fait. » Dit-elle. Ce n'était pas un mensonge total. Elle avait en fait entendu Anthony en dire autant à Blaise.

« Eh bien, j'ai simplement pensé que tu aimerais une compétition sainte, et que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te donne juste le poste, je ne savais pas que ça causerait cette tempête. » Dit-il. Il reposa finalement le presse papier sur le bureau. Elle tendit la main pour l'atteindre mais il le reprit et le lança de nouveau en l'air. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça compte maintenant ? »

Elle fit « J'ai juste l'impression que j'aurais eu des temps plus faciles si je n'avais personne qui se présentait contre moi. Tu clames que tu veux me voir gagner et ensuite tu fais quelque chose comme ça. Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi, c'est tout. » Dit-elle. « En outre, quelle information avait Drago contre toi pour que tu dises au monde que tu es gay ? Pourquoi voudrait-il me faire du mal avec tout ce truc entre Ron et toi. Il semblait aussi surprit que nous autres en te voyant avec Ron. »

« Eh bien, c'est un point discutable, parce la chose qu'il suspendait au dessus de ma tête n'est plus valable. » Anthony se leva et marcha jusqu'au côté du bureau. Elle fila un peu plus près, ne faisant rien d'autre que s'écraser contre Drago. Il dit « Il me faisait du chantage, et c'est la vérité, mais tu as l'air de ne pas le croire. Tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que non. » Dit-elle. Sa main alla sous le bureau, et se tendit pour attraper la sienne. Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé ma loyauté pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi questionner mes agissements et mon éthique maintenant ? » Il tendit la main et toucha ses cheveux. Il caressa ses cheveux et posa sa main sur son épaule. »

« Ne me touche pas s'il te plait Anthony. » Dit-il.

Drago était en train de s'énerver. Comment cet homme osait-il toucher sa petite amie alors qu'il était dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas voir qu'il était dans la pièce mais il l'était. Drago essaya de la pousser du bureau, même si cela voulait dire qu'il aurait à effacer la mémoire de Goldstein, lorsqu'Hermione tendit la main et le pinça au bras, très fort. Ca n'était pas nécessaire. Pourquoi exagérait-elle toujours ?

C'était comme ça, il en avait assez, alors pendant qu'Anthony et Hermione continuaient de parler, Drago atteignit sa poche…si…il…pouvait…juste…les…atteindre…il pourrait…la faire…payer ! Là, il les avait atteint. La main gauche d'Hermione était toujours sous le bureau, sur la tête de Drago. Il prit cette main et elle sentit quelque chose de froid et en métal serrer son poignet. Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui était arrivé, il l'avait menottée à sa chaise. Il les avait volées à la séance photo ce jour là. Merci mon dieu, Anthony avait décidé de se lever et de retourner devant le bureau à ce moment même. Elle tira sur la menotte, mais en vain.

« Ecoutes Hermione, que tu me croies ou non, je tiens toujours à toi, beaucoup, et j'espère que si tu veux toujours gagner, que tu gagnes. Je vais partir maintenant. » Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Il se retourna rapidement et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit. Une cravate d'homme, par terre. Le regard d'Hermione suivit le sien et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle était fichue. Particulièrement lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Hermione.

.

.

_Drago Malefoy était en train de traverser le gazon, à l'Université. Ils étaient à l'école depuis six semaines maintenant. Il avait changé sa matière principale en Lois du Commerce ce premier jour, espérant qu'il aurait des cours avec Hermione, mais ils n'avaient eu qu'un cours ensemble et elle faisait toujours en sorte d'arriver tôt et elle s'asseyait toujours loin de lui. Depuis ce premier jour, elle le traitait comme un paria. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas de vrais sentiments pour elle. Bien sur, elle avait été sympa avec lui après la dernière bataille, et cette fois pendant la cérémonie de commémoration à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ce premier jour de classe, elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et qu'elle ne l'apprécierait jamais. _

_Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était jolie et qu'il ne la trouvait pas intéressante. Mais cela ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'il l'aimait bien. La seule raison pour laquelle il pensait à elle maintenant était qu'elle était juste devant lui, parlant à quelqu'un avec qui ils étaient allés à l'école, il y a longtemps. Un ancien stupide Serdaigle. Drago n'était pas sur de son nom mais il pensait que c'était Goldstein._

_.  
_

_Drago marcha vers elle, juste après que l'homme soit parti. Elle était toujours en train de sourire. «Granger. » Salua-t-il. _

_Elle leva les yeux et dit « Oh, bonjour Malefoy. » Elle commença à marcher et il la suivit. Elle dit « Comment aimes-tu tes cours depuis le temps ? » Il haussa les épaules « C'est bien hein ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Ca va. » Dit-il sincèrement. « Et toi ? » _

_« J'adore ! L'université est tout ce que j'espérais et plus ! J'adore apprendre, l'atmosphère, le sentiment d'appartenance, l'allure, tout. J'espère que mes parents vont me laisser déménager sur le campus l'année prochaine. »_

_« Te laisser ? » Fit Drago alors qu'il lui tenait la porte et qu'ils entraient dans la librairie de l'université. « Tu es une adulte, ne peux-tu pas faire ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je peux bien sur, mais j'ai passé une année entière loin d'eux pendant la guerre, même si ils n'avaient pas conscience que j'étais partie, mais je ne veux pas les contrarier. » Dit-elle. _

_Il avait entendu qu'elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents pendant la guerre, pour les protéger. Il pensait que c'était assez courageux et osé à faire. Il comprenait. Il ne dit rien en retour, alors elle pensa que la conversation était finie. Il avança et commença à regarder plusieurs livres différents. Il dit « Tu as surement déjà tous tes livres de cours. »_

_« Bien sur, mais je pensais juste que je pourrais acheter quelques livres dont j'aurais besoin pour l'année prochaine. Avancer et commencer à lire plus tôt. » Dit-elle. _

_Il fronça les sourcils et dit « C'est la chose la plus folle que j'ai jamais entendue. Tu essayes toujours d'être le toutou des professeurs et la je-sais-tout permanente ? » Il n'avait pas dit ça pour être méchant, il s'interrogeait vraiment. _

_Maintenant elle fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna au coin et alla dans un autre rayon. Il arriva vers elle avec un livre dans les mains. Il dit « Tu pourrais aimer celui-ci. »_

_Elle prit le livre qu'il lui offrait de sa main tendue. C'était un livre à propos de massage sexuel. Elle vit le titre et le lui rendit « Je ne pense pas. » _

_« Ton petit-ami pourrait l'aimer. » Dit-il en essayant de lui redonner._

_Elle éloigna le livre en tapant dessus. « Je n'ai pas de petit-ami, maintenant arrête. »_

_Il posa le livre sur sa pile de livres, dans ses mains. Elle le prit et le remit sur l'étagère. « Pas de petit-ami ? » Demanda-t-elle. « J'ai toujours pensé que toi et la Belette finiraient ensemble un jour. »_

_« Non, nous sommes simplement amis. » Dit-elle._

_Elle tendit la main pour un livre sur l'étagère du haut. Elle posa sa pile de livre au sol et se mit debout dessus. Il pensa que c'était assez ingénieux. Cependant, il repoussa sa main sur le côté et demanda « Quel livre ? » _

_Elle fit « Le rouge. »_

_Il se planta juste derrière elle, si proche qu'il la touchait et il pensa qu'elle sentait vraiment, vraiment bon. Elle garda ses yeux devant elle. Il se demanda si elle avait senti cette petite décharge d'électricité que lui avait ressenti. Il tendit la main et descendit le livre rouge de l'étagère. Elle se tourna rapidement et fit un pas en arrière, ce qui l'appuya contre les étagères. Il mit le livre dans sa main. Il se déplaça rapidement pour elle installé à côté d'elle et baissa les yeux vers le titre._

_« Anciens Dragon Magiques et leurs origines ? » Lut-il. Il la regarda, sourit et dit « Vraiment ? »_

_« Ca pourrait être intéressant et tu as raison, j'aurais toujours du temps pour lire mes livres de cours plus tard. » Dit-elle. Elle rougit. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement et les releva. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure. _

_Il tressailli. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer. Il avança vers l'autre côté des étagères e dit « Puis-je faire une suggestion sur ce que tu devrais lire ? »_

_« Tu as déjà essayé. » Dit-elle. Elle pointa le livre sur les massages sexuels qu'elle avait remit sur l'étagère._

_« Je pense juste que si tu veux un petit-ami, tu devrais peut-être lire quelque chose sur le quidditch ou quelque chose. » Fit-il._

_« Tous les hommes n'aiment pas le quidditch. » Réponditelle. _

_« Et la plupart d'entre eux n'aiment pas les dragons. » Dit-il « Ils ont pu les aimer lorsqu'ils avaient cinq ans. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais lire ça pour plaire à un homme. Je pensais juste qu'il avait l'air intéressant mais je ne le pense plus. » Elle se retourna pour le remettre sur l'étagère. Il vit l'ourlet de son pull se soulever alors que son bras atteignait l'étagère du haut. Debout derrière elle, il vit une bande de la peau nue de son dos. Il pensa que c'était le plus joli morceau de peau qu'il avait jamais vu. _

_Elle se retourna et dit « Anthony Goldstein m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui disait ça ? Elle semblait toute nerveuse et pleine d'angoisse, alors il dit « J'espère que tu l'as envoyé bouler. »_

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Il a l'air gentil et intéressant, et au moins, je le connais en quelque sorte. » Elle regarda à terre et puis à nouveau vers lui. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te racontes ça. » Elle ramassa sa pile de livre au sol, où elle les avait mit et dit « Je te vois plus tard Malefoy. »_

_Il avait l'impression qu'elle le congédiait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être congédié. Il continua à regarder les livres et elle aussi. Quand elle alla payer, il se planta derrière elle, pour payer le livre sur les massages sexuels. Sur le comptoir, il y avait des presse-papiers en verre. Il y en avait un bleu roi, avec des traits rouges, jaunes et bleus à l'intérieur de la sphère en verre. Elle le ramassa et le regarda intensément. Il la regarda et il pensa qu'elle semblait très jolie pendant qu'elle regardait le presse-papier. _

_Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser qu'elle était jolie ? C'était Hermione Granger ! Elle n'était pas jolie !_

_Elle reposa le presse-papier, et récupéra sa monnaie avant de passer la porte. Elle le regarda alors qu'il était en train de payer et fit « Bye ! »_

_Il sourit quand il pensa au fait qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir. Il dit au vendeur « Emballez ce presse-papier aussi, voulez-vous ? »_

_Le jour d'après, il faisait livrer le presse-papier chez elle. Ainsi que le livre sur les massages sexuels._

_._

._  
_

Anthony se baissa et ramassa la cravate de l'homme. Il fit « A qui est-ce qu'elle appartient ? »

« Elle vient de la séance photo d'aujourd'hui. Ils me l'ont fait porter pour deux photos. Ils ont totalement changés mes vêtements. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais apportée avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici et ensuite je l'ai simplement jetée par terre. » Mentit-elle. Elle se pétrifia également parce qu'elle pouvait sentir la tension de Drago depuis le bureau.

Anthony se planta de l'autre côté du bureau et dit « Je ne te crois pas. »

« C'est la vérité. » Fit-elle-même si elle savait que même cette petite déclaration semblait piètre.

« Malefoy était là ! » Cria Anthony.

« Aussi loin que je le sache, non. » Dit-elle.

Il lui jeta la cravate au visage, avant qu'elle retombe sur le bureau. Il fit « Cette cravate est une preuve. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Etes-vous toujours ensemble ? Jouez-vous un jeu ? Je ne vais pas passer pour un imbécile Hermione ! »

« Très bien, elle appartient à Blaise. Il était là tout à l'heure. Nous avons rallumé notre relation. » Fit rapidement Hermione.

« Blaise ? Blaise Zabini ? Quoi, est-ce que vous avez couché ici ? » Demanda Anthony, alors qu'il posait les phalanges de ses deux mains sur son bureau et qu'il se penchait en avant. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des menottes, mais elle se sentait intimidée. Lorsqu'elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, Drago pinça sa jambe.

"Parle Granger" Pensa-t-il.

« Nous n'avons pas couché. » Dit-elle finalement « Nous nous sommes juste embrassés. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« BLAISE ! » Hurla Anthony. Il avança jusqu'à sa porte et la ferma. Il était très tard et il n'y avait personne dans les parages alors elle ne savait pas pourquoi il fermait sa porte. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau et le débarrassa avec ses mains, ce qui amena Hermione à se recroqueviller de peur sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever et essayer de partir parce que Drago l'avait menottée à la chaise.

.

Il se précipita de l'autre côté du bureau, tira sa chaise loin du bureau et la poussa, elle et la chaise, contre le mur si rapidement qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il était dos à Drago et c'était une bonne chose parce que si il se retournait, il pourrait voir Drago sous le bureau.

Se penchant sur elle il fit « As-tu perdu l'esprit Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu vas de Malefoy à quelqu'un comme Zabini. Au moins Malefoy est respectable d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Zabini est un rat ! Un rat, Hermione ! »

Elle dit « Oui je sais qu'il peut être un rat parfois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le fréquentes ? » Demanda Anthony. Hermione se demanda si il avait peur que Blaise puisse révéler ses secrets.

« Si tu veux savoir, il m'accompagne à l'évènement de charité que Gringotts organise pour les candidats, le week-end qui vient. » Dit-elle.

Il commença à se redresser mais se repencha ensuite. Il n'avait pas vu que sa main était menottée à la chaise, et n'avait pas non plus vu Drago ramper de sous le bureau. Drago rampa jusqu'à la porte et puis se mit debout. Il ouvrit la porte, pour faire comme si il venait juste d'entrer dans son bureau.

.

« Granger, espèce de stupide chose, tu es toujours au travail ? » Dit-il.

Anthony se redressa et se retourna. Hermione regarda autour du corps d'Anthony. La machoire de Drago était contractée mais il essayait de garder une posture détachée lorsqu'il dit « Oh regardez, les faux petit-ami et petite-amie partagent un instant privé. Devrais-je partir et vous laisser là ? »

Anthony fit « Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

« Ce que je veux ne te regarde pas Goldstein. » Dit-il.

« Bien, pars alors. Personne ici ne souhaite te voir. » Fit Anthony. Il contourna le bureau d'Hermione et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna alors qu'Hermione était en train de faire glisser sa chaise devant son bureau. Il dit « Rentres chez toi et reposes-toi Hermione, er nous parlerons plus de ça demain, mais je te le dis, ça ne va pas continuer. Je t'accompagnerais à cet évènement ce week-end, pas Zabini. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux foncés et sortit de la pièce.

Drago avança jusqu'à Hermione et posa sa main sur son visage « Est-ce qu'il t'as fait mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit-elle. « Enlève-moi ces stupides choses, s'il te plait. » Il prit sa baguette et enleva les menottes. Elle massa son poignet. Il attrapa son poignet et la tira de la chaise. Il embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle enleva son poignet de sa main, se pencha et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Il se baissa pour l'aider. Il vit le presse papier, qu'il lui avait offert il y a tellement longtemps. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait gardé. Il le ramassa et le posa précautionneusement sur son bureau.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout ramassé, il fit « Tu sais que maintenant tu vas devoir avoir le rat pour t'accompagner à cet évènement de charité. »

« Je sais, mais je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire d'autre. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'a cru ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tenant près du bureau.

« Au vu de sa colère, oui, et ça pourrait marcher à ton avantage. Il sait que Blaise connait ses secrets. » Déduit Drago. « Peut-être que ça va lui forcer la main. Il va avoir peur que Blaise puisse te les révéler. » Il la regarda et elle semblait défaite et fatiguée. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et elle se relaxa dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, alors que les bras d'Hermione s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Elle dit « Tout ça est trop pour moi. Je voudrais que ce soit fini. Pourquoi Harry ne peut tout simplement pas arrêter Anthony ? »

Il la berça légèrement dans ses bras. « Il n'a pas encore de preuve. Ca sera bientôt fini et je serais Ministre de la Magie, et tu sera Sous Secrétaire d'Etat et Goldstein sera en prison »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Me détesterais-tu beaucoup si je disais que j'ai peut-être envie de gagner maintenant ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Avec son bras gauche toujours autour de sa taille, sa main droite alla sur sa nuque. Il glissa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle accueillit son baiser. Il fit « Je te détesterais si tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'au début tu ne le voulais pas parce que tu te sentais forcée, mais maintenant que tu sais que tu as le choix et que tu pourrais abandonner si tu le voulais, c'est simplement normal et naturel que tu puisses le vouloir maintenant. Je sais ce que je veux : je te veux pour toujours. »

« Tu es un bêta. » Rigola-t-elle. Elle mit sa tête en arrière et rigola « Drago Malefoy est un bêta ! »

« Hermione Granger m'a rendu comme ça. » Dit-il. Il poussa son visage vers le sien, avec la main qui était toujours sur sa nuque, et l'embrassa plus fort cette fois. « Je pense que tu pourrais avoir blessé mon orgueil et abimé ma croissance émotionnelle en te moquant de moi. »

« Rien n'est abimé chez toi. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle frappa son torse « Rentre chez toi Malefoy. J'ai une grosse journée demain et je ne travaille même pas. Je dois aider ma mère et mon père à peindre leur salon et leur salle à manger. J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser utiliser la magie. » Elle alla vers son bureau et ramassa son sac à main. Il sortit les menottes de sa poche.

« Quand l'élection sera terminée, pourrons-nous les réutiliser ? » Demanda-t-il, les faisant tourner autour de son index.

« Si tu es un mauvais garçon, bien sur. » Dit-elle. « Je ne vais probablement pas te voir jusqu'à l'évènement. Je dois voir si Blaise sera mon cavalier. Qui est-ce que tu prends ? »

« Je pense que je vais y aller seul et peut-être que je rencontrerais quelqu'un là-bas. » Dit-il. Ils sortirent de son bureau et elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il dit « Je vais prendre les escaliers, au cas où il y ai toujours du monde. Je te vois dans un jour ou deux. »

.

Elle lui sourit et entendit le ding de l'ascenseur. Elle avança dans l'ascenseur et lui fit un signe de la main alors que la porte se fermait. Il regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme complètement. Il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers et avança jusqu'au hall. Il était à peine entré dans la cage d'escalier qu'il sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il descendit la première volée de marches et s'arrêta sur le palier. Il s'appuya contre le mur et sortit sa baguette. Il la fit tourner dans sa main. Anthony arriva en descendant les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur le palier.

« Je pensais que ça pourrait être toi Goldstein. » Fit Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

« Toi et Hermione êtes toujours ensemble, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça importerais si nous l'étions. » Demanda-t-il en retour.

Anthony sortit également sa baguette. Avant que l'un des hommes sache ce qui arrivait, l'autre avait éteint les lumières dans les escaliers et un flash de lumière rouge provenant d'un sort rebondit sur l'un des murs après avoir frappé l'autre homme droit dans la poitrine.

* * *

Tadaaammm. Alors qui a attaqué qui, qui est celui qui a été touché par le sortilège...je vous laisse lançer les paris. Moi je saiiis, moi je sais nananère ! Hihi

Qui veut s'amuser avec Drago et des menottes ?

Bisous Bisous

.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonsoir. Désolée je poste tard, mais je viens de rentrer chez moi. Mon rafa à gagné, je suis contente mais je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse et il n'est donc **pas relu** . Désolée pour les fautes, je vais corriger ça demain sans faute !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**.  
**

« Nectar d'été ? (1) Ca me semble orange. » Fit Hermione à sa mère alors qu'elle regardait la peinture dans le pot.

« Ce n'est pas orange ! Est-ce que tu crois que je peindrais ma salle à manger en orange ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

« Je crois que tu ES en train de peindre ta salle à manger en orange. » Déclara Hermione alors qu'elle versait un peu de peinture sur la planche. « Donc, tu as dit que tu étais d'accord si j'utilise la magie, c'est ça ? »

« Puisque ton père nous retiens en otage, par tous les moyens, utilise la magie. » Rigola sa mère.

Hermione commença à ensorceler les rouleaux et les brosses pour qu'ils peignent chaque recoin des quatre murs de la salle à manger. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, qui était recouverte de plastique, pour superviser.

« Comment se passe l'élection chérie ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Oh, c'est une course serrée. Seulement un point nous séparait la dernière fois que j'ai entendu. » Dit-il. Elle ne voulait pas embêter sa mère avec toutes les autres nouvelles, par exemple la santé de Percy, la duplicité d'Anthony, Blaise Zabini. Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de tous les détails sordides.

« Je pense que Drago Malefoy est tellement beau. » Fit Mrs Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda par terre et dit « Eh bien, je trouve aussi. »

« Il est tellement gentil aussi. » Fit sa mère.

Hermione regarda sa mère d'un air pensif et demanda « Comment tu le sais ? Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois, une fois au restaurant après la remise de diplômes, une fois lorsque tu m'avais emmenée au Ministère, tu te rappelles ? Il était là ce jour là, et quand était l'autre fois ? » Sa mère sembla confuse pendant un moment et fit ensuite « Oh, oui, cette fois ou il a amené ce cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, à ton dernier anniversaire. »

« Quel cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Demanda Hermione en se levant.

« Hermione chérie, surveille les brosses et les rouleaux s'il te plait. » Gronda sa mère. Hermione se rassit pour surveiller la peinture.

Elle répéta « De quoi est-ce qui tu parles, Mère ? »

« Je pense que c'était en septembre dernier, et il a frappé à la porte, s'est présenté et il a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour toi. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait l'apporté chez toi et j'ai commencé à lui donner l'adresse, et il m'a dit qu'il savait où tu habitais mais qu'il voulait le laisser ici. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon, parce tu serais ici pour ton anniversaire. » Fit sa mère

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de se rappeler. « Je ne me rappelles pas avoir eu un cadeau de sa part en septembre dernier. »

« C'était cette boite à musique, qui jouait le morceau que tu aimes, de Casse-noisette. » Expliqua sa mère. « Chérie, si tu t'occupes de ça, je pense que je vais aller préparer le salon pour la peinture. ».

Sa mère se baissa, prit le rouleau de plastique et alla dans l'autre pièce.

Hermione se rappelait de cette boite à musique. Elle se rappelait également qu'il n'y avait pas de carte, et au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait venir de Drago, parce qu'ils avaient discuté du fait qu'elle aimé la musique de 'Casse Noisette' , mais elle savait également qu'Anthony lui avait dit qu'elle venait de lui. Sa colère commença à bouillir, lorsqu'elle pensa à toutes les fois dans le passé où elle avait commencé à penser qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Drago, et Anthony arrivait et gâchait tout pour elle, en la faisant se sentir coupable, ou en la forçant à se remettre avec lui. Cependant, mentir à propos de la boite à musique était trop. Drago avait probablement pensé qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais remercié.

Oh, un jour, Anthony Goldstein allait payer !

.

.

_Hermione était en route pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la taper dans le dos. C'était une journée de septembre venteuse, donc lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle ne vit rien, elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle supposa que le vent avait soufflé quelque chose sur elle. Elle se retourna pour marcher dans la même direction, lorsque quelque chose la frappa sur la tête une deuxième fois._

_Elle se retourna à nouveau et à part voir quelques personnes qui marchaient derrière elle, elle ne vit rien de suspicieux. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois et là encore, quelque chose la frappa pour la troisième fois. Lorsqu'elle se tourna cette fois, elle vit Drago Malefoy, lançant une cacahouète entièrement décortiquée dans l'air. « Hey Granger. » Dit-il. Il leva un sac des mêmes cacahouètes vers elle et fit « Cacahouètes ? »_

_« Es-tu en train de me les jeter ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Pourquoi, oui je le suis, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il_

_Elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'acerbe, mais à la place, elle du sourire « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me jettes des cacahouètes ? »_

_« Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que tu n'aimerais pas ce genre de chose. » Dit-il avec un rire « Devrais-je arrêter ? »_

_« Oui, arrêtes. » Dit-elle. Il marcha à côté d'elle et écrasa la coque de la cacahouète dans sa main, en sortant la noisette et jeta la coque au sol. »_

_« Tu as besoin d'un casse noisette. » Dit-elle._

_« Mes mains marchent sur les cacahouètes, et je n'aime pas tellement les autres noix » Dit-il. Il écrasa une autre coque et lança la noisette dans sa bouche. Il fit « Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, nous avions un casse noisette magique, et il marchait autour de la table et je lui jetais noisettes après noisettes et il devenait fou en essayant de décortiquer toutes les noisettes que je jetais._

_« C'est bien toi, tourmenter un casse noisette magique. » Fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Je ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre un casse noisette magique. Tout comme dans le ballet 'Casse Noisette' lorsque le casse noisette prend vie. Est-ce que tu connais ça ? C'est une histoire moldue. » Demanda Hermione._

_« Oui je la connais. » Dit-il_

_« Je l'adorais quand j'étais petite. J'aimais toutes les musiques et je les fredonnais toutes. Je voulais prendre des cours de danse classique quand j'étais petite, juste pour pouvoir danser dans ce ballet à Noël mais hélas, je suis née avec deux pieds gauches.. Mon professeur de danse classique à dit à mes parents de me prendre et de ne jamais me ramener. » Rigola-t-elle._

_Il sourit parce que son sourire était tellement large et contagieux. Le vent de septembre faisait voler ses cheveux tout autour de son visage. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main pour lisser ses cheveux et les enlever de devant son visage. Elle mit sa propre main dans ses cheveux. Elle dit « C'est certainement venteux aujourd'hui. »_

_« Oui ça l'est. » Répondit-il. « C'est le truc en septembre, tu ne sais jamais comment va être le temps. Parfois c'est venteux, parfois c'est froid, parfois il fait toujours chaud. Tout comme mars. »_

_« Je savais que c'était dur d'avoir un anniversaire en septembre. Ca ne loupait jamais : quand mes parents prévoyaient une fête à l'extérieur il faisait froid et venteux, et l'année d'après, ils planifiaient une fête à l'intérieur et il faisait chaud et ensoleillé. » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle alla se placer sous un auvent, devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Il se plaça près d'elle._

_« Ah oui, ton anniversaire est en septembre n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_« Oui, il est dans trois jours. Mes parents prévoient une fête surprise pour moi. » Elle essaya de plaisanter « Mais ne le dit à personne, parce que c'est une surprise. » _

_Il ne savait pas ce qui était différent avec elle aujourd'hui, mais elle semblait si ouverte et docile avec lui. Il aimait ça. Il dit « Comment tu le sais si c'est une surprise ? » _

_« Mon père me l'a dit. Il ne peut pas garder un secret. » Sourit-elle. « Bon, je dois aller déjeuner, parce que je ne veux pas revenir en retard au travail. »_

_« Bien, si je ne te revoit pas avant ton anniversaire, laisse-moi t'en souhaiter un joyeux maintenant. » Dit-il. Il jeta le sac de cacahouètes dans le poubelle et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Il fit « Une poignée de main d'anniversaire. » _

_« Certaines personnes préfères les baisers d'anniversaire. » Dit-elle. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dit, elle se sentit embarrassée. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? C'était presque comme si elle était en train de flirter avec lui. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle était très consciente qu'il avait toujours sa main. Il tira sur sa main, pour qu'elle soit contre son corps._

_« Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle regarda dans ses yeux gris et ils étaient si brillants et provocateurs, ils semblaient presque danser. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et recourbées en un léger sourire. Sa main droite tenait toujours la main droite d'Hermione. Sa main gauche alla à son épaule gauche et descendit ensuite pour prendre son coude. Elle était si proche de lui et il était si grand qu'elle devait tendre le cou pour le regarder. _

_Elle pensa qu'il était très beau. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans cette position depuis dix minutes, mais en vériré, peut-être une minute ou deux avaient passé. Finalement elle dit « Les baisers d'anniversaire ne me dérangent pas, tant qu'ils ne sont pas importuns. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui ferait qu' un baiser d'anniversaire soit le bienvenu N » Demanda-t-il. Sa mains droite attrapait toujours celle d'Hermione et il plaça leurs deux mains sur son torse. Sa main gauche alla dans son dos. Elle se gela presque. Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Ils s'étaient embrassés avant mais pas un vrai baiser. Il lui avait donné ce baiser cour et brutal cette fois-là, chez Harry, mais c'était certainement ce qu'elle aurait décrit comme un baiser 'importun'. Elle savait qu'il l'avait embrassée cette fois ou elle était sous l'influence de la codéine. Elle n'était pas si 'à l'ouest' qu'elle l'avait laissé croire cette nuit. Cependant, avait-il l'intention de lui donner un vrai et propre baiser, là maintenant ?_

_« Granger, as-tu entendu ma question ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant_

_« Non, je n'ai vraiment pas entendu. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. » Dit-elle sincèrement._

_La main qui était sur la sienne sur son torse, bougea pour caresser ses cheveux qui volaient, et rejoignit ensuite son autre main sur son dos. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse. « J'ai demandé ce qui ferait qu'un baiser d'anniversaire soit le bienvenu »_

_« Si il vient de quelqu'un que tu veux embrasser bien sur. » Dit-elle avec évidence. _

_Il ne lui demanda pas si cela voulait dire lui. A la place, il se pencha, sa bouche se rapprochant de la sienne, mais ensuite il la retira rapidement pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. Quand il fut clair qu'elle ne bronchait pas, qu'elle ne criait pas, et qu'elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle le détestait, il décida de l'embrasser. Il allait l'embrasser de la manière ou il avait voulu l'embrasser chez Potter, cet été. Il allait l'embrasser de la manière ou il avait voulu le faire à Sainte-Mangouste, lorsqu'elle avait de l'urticaire. Il allait l'embrasser de la manière dont il avait voulu le faire lorsqu'elle dormait ce jour là, chez elle, lorsqu'elle avait prit trop de médicaments. Il allait finalement l'embrasser de la manière dont il avait rêvé de l'embrasser chaque jour et chaque nuit pendant des années et des années._

_Drago Malefoy allait embrasser Hermione Granger de la manière dont il le voulait, personne n'allait l'arrêter et il était bienvenu, merde !_

_Avec sa main gauche toujours fermement sur son dos, au cas ou elle essayerai de s'échapper, sa main droite vint prendre sa joue en coupe. Son pouce se déplaça d'avant en arrière à travers son visage. Il rapprocha lentement sa tête de la sienne. Le vent fit souffler ses cheveux devant son visage. Il rit et avec la main qui était sur son visage aller dans ses cheveux._

_Ses lèvres planèrent près des siennes et il dit « Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione. » et elle sentit la douce pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il réveilla un désir ardent en elle une véracité qu'elle avait longtemps niée émergea. Ses lèvres bougeaient si doucement contre les siennes qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'il les avait bougées, excepté que ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Il tira légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de poser entièrement sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue quitta timidement sa bouche pour aller encercler la sienne. Elle se sentait légère et en fait, un peu rouge. Comme si il sentait cela, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Sa langue senti l'humidité de soie de sa bouche, et lorsque la langue d'Hermione sortit pour toucher la pointe de la sienne, il sentit une décharge immédiate dans son érection._

_Il voulait approfondir le baiser, et la pousser contre le mur, et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la tête, ce qui signifiait quelque chose avec un cerveau comme le sien, mais à la place, il se retira légèrement, seulement pour revenir pour la touche finale. Il embrassa ses lèvres une fois de plus, pas juste une fois, mais de petits baisers consécutifs, pas plus de cinq ou six à la suite, avant d'éloigner sa tête de la sienne. Ses yeux restèrent dans les siens, alors qu'elle touchait ses lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts. Il enleva la main d'Hermione de ses lèvres, se pencha et lui donna un autre baiser, très rapidement et il embrassa ensuite le bout de ses doigts. Il la relâcha et cette fois il baissa les yeux. Il attendait l'assaut. « Que la haine commence » Pensa-t-il._

_Au lieu de ça, elle dit « C'était un baiser d'anniversaire accueillant, merci. » Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir dit 'merci', alors elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui et couru jusqu'à la brasserie. Il resta près de la vitrine pendant un moment. A cet exact moment, il se tourna pour regarder dans la vitrine : des boites à musiques étaient exposées et il eut une idée. Une idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour son anniversaire._

_Après avoir commandé sa nourriture, Hermione s'installa seule dans la brasserie du Chemin de Traverse où de nombreux employés du Ministère mangeaient leur déjeuner. Habituellement, elle s'installait avec Harry ou Ron, ou l'un des membres de son équipe, et parfois avec Anthony, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'installa seule. Elle avait beaucoup à penser. Principalement, elle devait penser à ce baiser. _

_Dernièrement, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ses sentiments envers Drago Malefoy. Elle était en train de commencer à reconnaitre le fait qu'elle l'aimait bien, peut-être même plus qu'aimer bien. Il semblait bien l'aimer également. Il l'exaspérait toujours tellement, mais elle l'aimait bien, et plus que comme un simple ami. Actuellement, elle ne fréquentait plus Anthony, alors elle décida qu'elle allait travailler sur son courage pour aller voir Drago juste après le déjeuner, et peut-être l'inviter à prendre un café, ou diner, ou quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'il penserait de ça ? Elle pensait qu'il pourrait être réceptif. Il semblait bien l'aimer en retour. Il l'avait embrassée après tout et c'était un foutu bon baiser. Ni trop, ni trop peu, mais simplement bien._

_De plus, regardons tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle pendant toutes ces années. Il lui avait apporté ses affaires, et avait prit soin d'elle. Même avant le baiser aujourd'hui, elle avait mentionné à Harry le fait qu'elle réfléchissait à l'inviter à sortir et il avait rigolé au début, mais lui avait dit ensuite d'y aller. Elle l'avait également mentionné à Ron. Il n'avait pas semblé rempli de joie au début, mais il lui avait finalement dit aussi de suivre son cœur. Elle venait juste donc de se résigner à lui demander de sortir la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait lorsqu'Anthony entra dans la brasserie. Hermione essaya de se cacher derrière un menu, mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vue. _

_Il fit un signe de la main et s'avança. Hermione fit « Bonjour Anthony, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » _

_« Génial, vraiment. As-tu entendu que Percy était un peu mal ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Tout le monde sait ça Anthony, c'est pour ça qu'il abandonné son poste de Ministre, tu te rappelles. » Fit Hermione, d'une manière ou d'une autre en rogne. _

_« Non, je sais ça, mais il est rentré chez lui vraiment malade aujourd'hui. » Fit Anthony en se glissant sur le siège près d'Hermione. _

_« Anthony, si tu t'invites toi-même à t'asseoir, assois-toi au moins de l'autre côté. » Déclara Hermione. _

_« Je ne peux pas rester. » Dit-il « En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »_

_« Vas-y. » Fit-elle._

_« Eh bien, je sais que Percy t'a demandé de considérer l'offre de Ministre et je sais aussi que tu as dit oui, donc je voulais savoir si je pouvais diriger ta campagne. » Dit-il. _

_« Pourquoi ai-je besoin de diriger une campagne ? ce n'est pas comme si je me présentait contre quelqu'un » Fit Hermione. A ce moment, le serveur lui apporta sa nourriture. Anthony commença à manger dans son assiette. Elle avait toujours détesté ça. _

_« Eh bien, ce n'est plus vrai. » Fit Anthony, la bouche pleine de sa nourriture « D'ailleurs, Ron à mentionné que tu réfléchissais à inviter Drago Malefoy à sortir. »_

_Hermione fit une note mentale pour tuer Ron. Elle dit « Je le pourrais, et je ne suis pas sure que ce soit tes affaires. »_

_« C'est pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, Hermione, tu es tellement imperceptive » Insista Anthony. « Tu vois, tu es sous la croyance erronée que Drago Malefoy t'aime bien, mais si tu lui demande de sortir, tu vas juste passer pour une imbécile. Il ne t'aime pas, pas du tout. En fait, il est probablement en train de t'utiliser. » _

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas entendu n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Il se leva et dit « Soit au Ministère dans une heure. Une conférence de presse va se tenir. Je pense que tu vas la trouver éclairante. Après la conférence de presser, laisse-moi savoir si tu veux que je dirige ta campagne. Au revoir Hermione. » Il se baissa et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. _

_Elle termina de manger en vitesse, pour pouvoir être au Ministère à temps pour la conférence de presse. Après celle-ci, elle pourrait inviter Drago à sortir ! _

_._

._  
_

« Malefoy, tu devrais nous laisser appeler Hermione. » Fit Harry.

Drago était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste et il leva les yeux vers Harry « Non Potter, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter et de plus, ça semblerait louche si elle venait me rendre visite. » Drago grimaça de douleur alors qu'il se repositionnait sur le lit « Foutus lits d'hôpital. Je pense qu'ils les font inconfortable pour nous donner envie de partir ! » Drago essaya de se lever.

« Rallonges-toi Malefoy. » Fit Harry, mais pas gentiment. « Je pense que j'ai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin de ta part. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous n'avez pas été découverts jusqu'à ce matin ! Je vais installer deux aurors devant ta chambre à toute heure. »

« Va simplement voir si elle est en sécurité. » Fit Drago.

« Elle va l'être, et nous allons trouver Anthony. Il doit savoir qu'il n'a nulle part où se cacher maintenant. » Fit Harry.

« Si seulement je m'étais souvenu de ramasser ma cravate ! » S'exclama Drago. « Il ne l'a pas crue du tout lorsqu'elle a dit que c'était la cravate de Zabini. Après qu'il m'ai jeté un sort, et que je me tordais de douleur au sol, il m'a dit qu'à la minute ou il m'avait vu rentrer dans la pièce sans cravate, il a sut que c'était ma cravate, donc c'est pour ça qu'il a decidé de m'attendre dans les escaliers. Nous aurions du être plus prudents, comme tu l'as dit. »

Harry sembla amusé et dit « Est-ce Drago Malefoy qui est actuellement en train de dire qu'Harry Potter avait raison et qu'il avait tort ? »

« La ferme Potter. » Fit Drago « Pars maintenant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la vie de quelqu'un traverse ce genre de sort. »

« Tu es vraiment un gros bébé. C'est à nouveau la troisième année avec Buck. » Fit Harry. « Si Anthony avait voulu te tuer, ou même te blesser sérieusement, il l'aurait fait, donc c'est ce que je ne comprend pas. Rien à propos de ça n'a de sens. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. Les médicomages ont dit que tu serais là pour une journée maximum. »

« Merci de m'avoir trouvé ce matin. Maintenant, sors de là et trouve Goldstein. » Fit Drago.

Lorsque la salle à manger fut entièrement peinte, Hermione alla dans le salon. Sa mère avait choisi un vert sauge pour cette pièce. En fait, elle pensait que la salle à manger rendait bien. Elle devrait laisser savoir ça à sa mère. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, préparant un déjeuner pour elles. Il y eut un coup à la porte. Elle dit à sa mère qu'elle allait répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit « Anthony, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

(1) Ici la VO était « Summer Squash » à savoir le squash est une boisson anglaise qui est toute simple : il s'agit de jus d'orange coupé avec de l'eau (c'est dégueulasse d'ailleurs) du coup je ne savais vraiment pas comment le traduire. Si je laissais la VO vous risquiez de ne rien comprendre, donc voilà, j'ai fait une note ^^

Encore désolée pour la non relecture, promit je fais ça demain et j'enlève toutes les fautes et coquilles restantes.

Qui veut être l'infirmière de Drago ?

Bisous Bisous

.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonsoir ! Chapitre un peu tardif mais je n'étais pas chez moi cet après-midi. Mais nous sommes toujours dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit élection donc : enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

* * *

**Chapitre 35** :

.

« Anthony, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Hermione, se déplaçant sur le côté pour tenir la porte ouverte.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. » Dit-il. Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il se précipita à l'intérieur. »

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis allé à ton bureau et ton assistante a dit que tu avais prit ta journée pour aider ton père et ta mère à peindre. » Expliqua-t-il. Il regarda autour de lui et fit « Où sont tes parents ? »

« Papa est allé dans son bureau, il ne voulait pas vraiment peindre, et maman nous prépare un déjeuner. » Hermione ferma la porte. Elle était lasse d'avoir Anthony ici mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il lui ferait du mal, spécialement pas dans la maison de ses parents.

Il demanda « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ? Réellement ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es arrêté ici, pour m'interroger sur mon record de présence ? » Demanda-t-elle écoeurée. « Ecoutes Anthony, dit pourquoi tu es venu, et ensuite j'apprécierais si tu partais. »

« As-tu entendu parler de Malefoy ce matin ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se voyait plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne crois pas cela ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il fit « Pourquoi pas en effet. » Il regarda autour de lui, nerveusement et dit « Ou est ta mère déjà ? »

« Dans la cuisine. » Déclara Hermione « QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ? »

Il fit deux pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et dit « Je sais que ce n'était pas la cravate de Zabini. Je sais que c'était celle de Malefoy. » Son silence et son comportement choqué confirmèrent son accusation. Il demanda « Pensais-tu que j'étais stupide ? Si tu continues de jouer avec le feu tu vas te bruler. »

« Tu es un pourri. » Dit-elle « Tu dois partir maintenant. Tu deviens mélodramatique. Dis simplement ce que tu es venu dire. Si tu es venu pour faire des accusations, tu les as faites, maintenant part. Si tu es venais citer des petits mots de sagesse, tu l'as fait aussi. Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres raisons de continuer de parler. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Et puisque que nous sommes au petit jeu des accusations, tu n'es pas sans fautes tu sais. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-t-il

« Deux mots » Fit Hermione « Percy Weasley. »

« Et quoi à propos de Percy ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

« Je t'ai entendu avec Blaise, parler dans l'appartement de Blaise. Je sais ce que tu es, et ce que tu as fait, et dès que cela pourra être prouvé, tu iras en prison pour très longtemps ! » Hermione rouvrit la porte et dit « Maintenant pars avant que j'appelle les Aurors. »

.

Il se précipita vers elle si soudainement qu'elle fut prise au dépourvu. Il attrapa ses épaules et la poussa sur une table qui était contre le mur de l'entrée. Un vase avec des fleurs, qui était sur la table, tomba dans la bagarre. Il la secoua durement et dit « Qu'est ce que tu sais ? Dit-moi ce que tu voulais dire ! Qu'est ce que tu crois avoir entendu entre Blaise et moi ! »

Mrs Granger se précipita de la cuisine à l'entrée. Elle vit les vases et les fleurs au sol, sa fille bloquée contre le mur et Anthony Goldstein penché sur elle. Hermione et anthony regardèrent tous les deux vers elle, alors qu'elle passait la porte.

« Anthony, je crois qu'Hermione t'a demandé de partir. » Fit Mrs Granger d'une voix sévère mais assurée.

Anthony laissa Hermione partir si soudainement qu'elle glissa le long du mir. Il se tourna vers elles et dit « Tu fais une énorme erreur en me renvoyant Hermione ! » Il passa la porte et la claqua violemment derrière lui.

Hermione se leva et dit « Papa et toi allez devoir finir le salon de la bonne vieille manière. Je dois aller voir Harry. »

.

Hermione rentra chez elle, se changea et alla droit au bureau d'Harry. Elle entra en courant sans frapper. Il se leva lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Il fit « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas entrer ici sans frapper. J'aurais pu être en train de faire quelque chose d'embarrassant. »

« Quel type de choses embarrassantes fais-tu dans ton bureau ? » Demanda Hermione avec une grimace sur son visage, qui exprimait le dégout.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais dans ton bureau la dernière fois que tu y étais ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bon point. » Admit-elle « Hé, comment sais-tu ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que j'étais dans mon bureau ? »

« Peu importe, où étais-tu ? Les Aurors qui te surveillent ne savaient pas où tu étais partie, et tu n'étais pas chez toi, ou ici ! »

« Mon assistante savait où j'étais. J'aidais ma mère à la maison. » Dit-elle.

« Eh bien…ton assistante ne nous a jamais dit ça. » Cracha Harry.

Hermione fit « Sort toi cette baguette des fesses Harry ! Est-ce que tu lui a même demandé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais prendre une foutue journée ! D'abord Anthony se met en colère parce que je prends ma journée et maintenant toi aussi. »

« Quand as-tu vu Anthony ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, et si tu voulais juste te la fermer, je te le dirais ! Il est venu à la maison de mes parents. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que Drago et moi étions toujours ensemble. Il m'a fait quelques menaces, a abusé physiquement, et puis il est parti. »

« Abusé physiquement ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle enleva sa veste et lui montra les larges bleus qui se formaient sur ses bras. « Bon, nous sommes à la recherche du connard. » Dit-il alors qu'il toucha un des bleus. « Il s'est confronté à Drago la nuit dernière, dans la cage d'escalier, apparemment il savait que Drago était dans le bureau avec toi et il savait que c'était la cravate de Drago parce qu'il lui manquait une cravate lorsqu'il a fait semblant de passer te voir. Il a attendu Malefoy, et puis lui a lancé un sort. Rien de bien sérieux, mais il est resté paralysé pendant un moment. »

Elle devint immédiatement inquiète. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, il va parfaitement bien, et il va sortir de Sainte-Mangouste cet après-midi. »

« Il est à Sainte-Mangouste ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« N'as-tu pas entendu la partie 'il va parfaitement bien' ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai besoin d'aller le voir. » Dit-elle.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin. Tu dois rester ici et laisse^s moi te dire, avec Goldstein en liberté, tu vas avoir un garde vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Malefoy va aller bien, il ne voulait même pas qu'on te le dise. » Fit Harry.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Il ne voulait pas la voir. « Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ne soit pas stupide Granger. » Fit Blaise alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

« Sérieusement, personne ne sait comment frapper ? » Demanda Harry.

« Blaise, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Anthony ? » Demanda Hermione ? »

« Pas du tout, mais j'ai eu des nouvelles de Drago. Je reviens juste de lui rendre visite et ils l'ont déjà laissé partir. Il a un peu mal, mais plus de peur de que mal. » Présenta Blaise.

Hermione se tourna pour regarder Harry et demanda « Pourquoi Anthony veut juste le blesser ? Si il n'était pas sur le point de tuer Percy, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas tuer Malefoy aussi ? De plus, je pensais qu'il voulait que Drago gagne. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens pour moi, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. » Dit-elle.

« Je ressens la même chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter là maintenant. J'ai du travail à faire. Soit tu rentres à la maison, soit tu restes ici au bureau Hermione. Tu ne vas pas te promener. » Prévint Harry.

« Je veux aller voir Drago. » Dit-elle.

Blaise fit « C'est pourquoi je suis là. Il m'a demandé de venir et de te dire qu'il ne pense pas que vous devriez vous voir tous les deux jusqu'à ce que tout se calme, pour votre propre sécurité. En plus, il y a toute sorte de presse ici. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un puissant homme d'affaire et peut-être futur Ministre de le Magie est attaqué juste là, au Ministère. »

« Mais si Anthony sait tout, alors nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. » Dit-elle

« De toute façon, jusqu'à ce que l'élection soit terminée, Malefoy a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te voir. » Fit Blaise.

Harry dit « Hermione, je pense que c'est pour le mieux, en fait, au fond, il m'a dit la même chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement blessée et perdue.

« Désolé Hermione. » Fit Blaise en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Malefoy m'a dit comment tu allais me demander de t'emmener à la soirée demain. Il pense que ce serait une bonne idée que nous y allions ensemble, donc si tu veux de moi, j'aimerai t'emmener. »

Hermione se sentait submergée « Bien sur, peu importe. » Elle marcha le long du couloir, sa main effleurant le mur alors qu'elle marchait. Drago ne voulait pas le voir tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Elle pensait que c'était ironique qu'il y a seulement un mois, elle n'aurait aimé rien de mieux que de pouvoir jeter elle-même un sort à Malefoy, mais maintenant, elle l'aimait et elle le voulait seulement en sécurité. Elle l'avait aimé pendant très longtemps en fait. Elle alla à son bureau, ferma la porte, et s'écroula sur le canapé. Elle voulait que cette foutue élection se termine immédiatement !

.

.

_Après le déjeuner, Hermione alla directement au bureau d'Harry. Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et dit « Toc, toc, qu'est ce que vous préparez Mr Potter ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose, Miss Granger, et pourquoi êtes-vous d'une humeur si joyeuse ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Elle entra et s'assit sur son bureau avant de demander « Peux-tu garder un secret ? »_

_« Puis-je garder un secret ? » Rigola Harry « C'est comme me demander si j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Je pense que je peux garder un secret. »_

_« J'ai prit une décision. » Dit-elle, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Puis il fit un geste des mains pour qu'elle continue. « Je vais finalement demander à Drago Malefoy de sortir en rendez-vous ! »_

_« Oh, mon pire cauchemar, après le retour de Voldemort, est devenu réalité. » Gémit Harry. Elle lui frappa le bras. Il dit « Alors ses sentiments pour toi sont finalement réciproques ? »_

_« Apparemment, et il m'a embrassée après le déjeuner aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle avec joie._

_Harry fit une grimace écoeurée et fit « Non, ça c'est mon pire cauchemar après le retour de Voldemort. Dégoutant, tu as embrassé Malefoy. » Hermione le frappa le bras plus fort cette fois. Il dit « Pour ma défense, il n'est pas l'une de mes personnes préférées tu sais, mais je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment. Nous en avons discuté tu vois, lui et moi. »_

_« Oh vraiment. » Dit-elle en faisant trainer le 'vraiment'. « Tu discutes de moi avec Malefoy, c'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je dit qu'il était temps que l'un de vous bouge alors vas-y et invite-le à sortir. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, il a changé et pour le mieux, et il tient à toi alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as ma bénédiction. Ne l'embrasse juste jamais devant moi. »_

_Hermione tapa son bras une nouvelle fois. Elle sauta de son bureau et dit « Sais-tu à propos de quoi est la nouvelle conférence ? Anthony m'en a parlé au déjeuner. »_

_Il se leva, poussa un dossier et dit « La rumeur dit que quelqu'un d'autre va jeter son chapeau dans le combat pour l'élection. Tu vas avoir de la compétition Hermione ! » Harry lui sourit._

_« J'aime la compétition. » Dit-elle en état de fait.  
_

_« Oui, eh bien, peut-être que cette personne, peu importe qui il ou elle est, pourrait gagner et tu n'aurais pas à prendre un poste que tu ne veux pas. » Fit Harry. Elle ne s'était jamais lancée et dit qu'elle ne voulait pas du poste , mais il savait qu'elle n'en voulait pas, et pour la plupart des mêmes raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas voulu le poste quand on lui avait proposé. Elle, comme Harry, préférait rester en dehors des projecteurs et pensait qu'ils pourraient avoir plus de pouvoir pour changer les choses si ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être au pouvoir. « Est-ce que tu veux m'escorter dans le hall dans dix minutes Hermione ? Nous verrons par nous-mêmes toutes ces détails d'affaire. »_

_« Retrouves-moi près des escaliers » Dit-elle. Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le couloir._

_.  
_

_Elle vit une tête blonde familière. Elle couru pour le rattraper. Elle toucha son bras et dit « Drago ? »_

_Il se retourna. Elle sourit mais il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Cependant, il s'effaça et fut remplacé par un sourire quand il vit que c'était elle. Il regarda l'homme avec qui il marchait et dit « Donnez-moi un moment voulez-vous ? » L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna. _

_« Je suis désolée. » Fit Hermione. « Si tu es occupé, je ne vais pas te prendre ton temps. »_

_« Je ne suis pas occupé, bon, je vais l'être bientôt, mais pas à ce moment. » Dit-il. »_

_« Es-tu là pour la conférence de presse ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Il sut à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la nouvelle. « Oui, je le suis. » Confessa-t-il._

_« Je me demande qui se présente contre moi. » Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Il haussa les épaules « Je voulais te demander quelque chose Drago. » Elle se gela sur place. Elle ne savaut pas si elle avait la force de lui demander. Il prit son coude et la mena vers le mur, pour qu'ils soient éloignés des gens qui marchaient au milieu du couloir._

_« Demande-moi, veux-tu. » Dit-il en souriant. Il mourrait d'anticipation. Il savait que le baiser d'aujourd'hui avait été le bon geste. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui demander un autre baiser. Si c'était ça, il était capable et volontiers._

_Elle le fixa pendant un long moment. L'homme qui marchait avec lui plus tôt revint et dit « Malefoy allez, nous allons être en retard. La conférence de presse est dans trois minutes. »_

_« Dans une minute ! Cracha Drago à l'homme. Il l'emmena plus loin dans le couloir. Il dit « S'il te plait, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »_

_« Vas-tu à la conférence de presse ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? » Interrogea-t-il, en quelque sorte deçu._

_« Non, c'est juste que je pensais que peut-être tu étais ici pour me pourchasser, mais tu es ici pour la conférence de presse. » Dit-elle, mais plus pour elle-même._

_« Je pourrais te poursuivre plus tard. » Plaisanta-t-il._

_« C'est un rendez-vous ? » Dit-elle audacieusement._

_« Quoi ? » Qu'avait-elle dit ?_

_« Après la conférence de presse, toi et moi devrions nous retrouver, faire quelque chose, prendre un café ou peut-être, je ne sais pas, simplement faire quelque chose. C'est un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous. » Elle avait du mal à respirer et son estomac faisait des loopings, elle était tellement nerveuse. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait avoir une diarrhée urgence, elle était si nerveuse. Et il la regardait seulement. Si elle était seule, elle se serait tapé la tête contre le mur en disant 'stupide, stupide, stupide'. Lorsque le silence continua, elle dit « Je plaisantais, et j'ai oublié ce que je voulais réellement te demander. »_

_Elle se tourna et couru pratiquement le long du couloir. Il couru vers elle, et tendit la main vers son bras. Il la fit tourner._

_« Non ! » Cria-t-il presque. »_

_« Non ? » Demanda-t-elle. Non quoi ? »_

_« Non, tu ne plaisantais pas, pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Ses mots sortirent embrouillés, et il sut qu'il était en train de passer pour un imbécile. Il dit finalement « Que penses-tu si nous sortions ce soir, pour diner, ou quoi que tu veuilles ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose que nous pourrions faire ? Diner ? Ce soir ? »Il avait une pensée et c'était celle-ci : il était un idiot._

_Maintenant c'était à son tour d'être complètement et entièrement silencieuse. L'homme de plus tôt fit « Maintenant Malefoy. » et il commença à tirer sur le bras de Drago. Il maintint un contact visuel avec Hermione alors qu'il était tiré le long du hall._

_Harry vint vers Hermione et dit « Allez Hermione, la conférence de presse commence. » Il commenca à la tirer vers le hall également. Bientôt, elle rattrapa Drago et l'autre homme. Elle regarda Drago et hocha la tête. »_

_« Est-ce un oui ? » Cria Drago par-dessus tout le monde. _

_.  
_

_Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de hocher une nouvelle fois, puisqu'elle était maintenant trop loin pour lui parler, à moins de vouloir hurler. Putain de merde, Drago allait annoncer sa candidature pour être Ministre de la Magie et la SEULE raison pour laquelle il allait se présenter au départ était pour que Granger le remarque finalement, et maintenant, elle acceptait de sortir avec lui, avant la conférence. En fait, elle lui avait demandé de sortir en premier, il était juste trop stupéfait pour répondre._

_Il attendait pour être annoncé à la presse lorsqu'il eut une pensée terrible. Et si tout ça avait un effet inattendu. Et si elle était contrariée qu'il se présente contre elle ? Non, Anthony Goldstein avait été clair en disant qu'Hermione ne voulait même pas le poste. Drago avait même demandé à Harry et Harry avait plus ou moins dit la même chose. Peut-être qu'elle serait reconnaissante qu'il se présente. Peut-être qu'il la sauvait d'un destin pire que la mort, et de plus, il voulait un peu le poste après tout. Il ferait un bon Ministre de la Magie et il aurait la plus jolie Sous-Secrétaire qu'aucun Ministre avait jamais eu, bon, excepté Percy Weasley, puisqu'il faisait référence à la même personne. _

_Il monta sur le podium, fit son annonce, resta planté dans la gloire des applaudissements, regarda la foute, et vit la femme avec laquelle il avait un rendez-vous, et elle avait un froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Pourquoi fronçait-elle les sourcils ? Elle regardait droit vers lui, secoua sa tête en signe de négation, et s'enfuit, Harry sur ses talons. _

_Après la conférence de presse, Drago alla au bureau d'Hermione. Son assistante lui dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Il transplana devant sa porte d'entrée et sonna. Lorsqu'elle ne vint pas à la porte, il commença à taper dessus. Il commença à appeler son nom. Elle entendit. Elle était de l'autre côté. _

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, il pouvait sentir sa présence de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'appuya contre la porte et dit « Hermione, écoutes-moi, s'il te plait ouvres la porte. » Il attendit et n'eut pas de réponse « Ecoutes, je sais que le timing est mauvais, mais une chose n'a pas à voir avec l'autre. Tu verras, nous pouvons sortir ce soir, et avoir un merveilleux premier rendez-vous. J'ai attendu pour ce rendez-vous pendant une vie entière. S'il te plait Hermione, ouvre la porte. »_

_Elle ouvrit la porte. Cependant, elle n'allait pas le laisser entrer. Elle dit « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu te présentais contre moi ? Tu aurais du savoir que je n'aurais pas été ravie. Tu m'as embrassée aujourd'hui… »_

_Il interrompit « Nous nous sommes embrassés ! »_

_« …et pendant tout ce temps tu savais que tu allais faire cette annonce ! Voulais-tu me faire passer pour une imbécile ? Oh mon dieu » Elle posa soudainement sa main sur sa bouche. « J'ai dit à Harry que j'allais t'inviter à sortir aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Une chose n'a rien à faire avec l'autre ! » Répéta-t-il._

_« Oh Malefoy, tu es soit incroyablement aveugle, soit incroyablement bouché ! Ils ont tout à voir l'un avec l'autre. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi maintenant ! Comment cela paraitrait-il pour le public ? Je ne veux même pas sortir avec toi maintenant ! Va-t-en Drago, juste, va-t-en. » Elle claqua la porte alors qu'il restait debout sur son perron._

_Il remit ses mains sur le bois de la porte et tapa fortement sur la porte, deux fois. « Granger ! » Cria-t-il. _

_Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte et dit « Je te déteste Malefoy, je te déteste vraiment, vraiment. J'ai été imbécile de penser autrement ! »_

_« Tu pensais autrement ? Quand as-tu pensé autrement ? Tout ce que tu as fait a été de me traiter avec mépris et calomnier mon personnage a chaque tournant ! J'ai essayé et essayé avec toi Granger et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez ! J'abandonne ! Tu as dit que tu me détestais, bien, détestes-moi. Je t'aime ! Voilà, tu l'as. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai probablement toujours et tu sais ce que ça me fait Granger ? » Il la poussa pour se tenir partiellement sur le pas de sa porte. « Ca fait de moi le plus grand imbécile du monde ! Tu sais quoi d'autre ? Je vais t'écraser. Je vais te battre avec tant de marge qu'à la fin, personne ne voudra voter pour toi ! » Il se retourna et partit. Elle claqua la porte, même si il n'était plus là, mais quand elle, elle pensait qu'un claquement était nécessaire._

_._

._  
_

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait frappé deux fois mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. On lui avait dit qu'il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste alors où était-il ? Peut-être qu'il était allé chez ses parents. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Tu devrais partir Hermione. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, mais nous ne devrions vraiment pas nous voir, pas tant que Goldstein est toujours dehors. Ne poussons pas notre chance. » Il commença à fermer la porte.

Elle posa sa main sur le panneau de la porte et demanda « Mais c'est juste pour sauver les apparences, n'est ce pas ? Après l'élection on pourra se voir ? »

« On verra. » Dit-il. Il plaisantait mais il sut que ce n'était pas une blague pour elle lorsqu'il vit les larmes venir immédiatement dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle d'une petite voix pathétique.

« Vient là Granger, espèce de stupide chose. » Dit-il. Il l'attira à lui et passa ses bras autour de son corps sanglotant. Il caressa ses cheveux et embrassa son front « Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que je te repousserais ? Penses-tu que je t'abandonnerais si facilement ? » Il embrassa sa tempe droite, et puis son œil droit, goutant ses larmes salées. « Je t'aime Granger, et peu importe quoi, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. »

« Tu m'as fait peur » Dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de pleurer. « J'ai cru que j'avais tout gâché. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de mal ? » Demanda-t-il «Cependant, je pense vraiment que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble jusqu'à l'élection. Je vais te voir, de toute façon, demain soir à l'évènement de charité. Maintenant, je sais que tu as deux petits aurors qui te suivent. Je les vois rôder dans l'allée là maintenant. Je sais que tu seras en sécurité alors rentre à la maison, prend un bain chaud et rêves de moi. » Dit-il, et il embrassa ses lèvres aussi doux qu'une caresse.

« Toujours. Je rêve toujours de toi. » Dit-elle en retour. Elle toucha son visage et se tourna vers les aurors. Elle fit « Je pense que je vais chez moi, messieurs. » Elle se retourna pour le regarder et sourit. Il sourit en retour.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et encore une fois, tout reviens à Anthony puisque c'est lui qui a poussé Drago à se présenter... Quel con xD

Qui veut prendre son courage à deux mains et inviter Drago a sortir ?

Bisous Bisous


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjouuuuuuuur. C'est dimanche, il y en qui (a qui je dit MERDE) qui révisent pour le bac mais la terre tourne toujours, donc le chapitre est là, comme toujours pour vos petits yeux affamés...ahem xD

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Warning : **Ce chapitre contient un lemon, alors si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.

* * *

**Chapitre 36** :

.

Drago ferma la porte de son appartement et se tourna vers l'homme juste derrière la porte. Il dit « C'était difficile. Je n'aime pas vraiment la renvoyer comme ça. Elle semblait vraiment abattue. Je me suis presque senti aussi mal que le jour où j'ai annoncé que je me présentais pour être Ministre de la Magie, ce que d'ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler, tu étais prétendument censé lui avoir déjà dit, alors je te jure que ça a intérêt à valoir le coup. »

L'homme fit « Si tu veux la vérité, tu vas te plier à mes règles et mes règles disent : pas de contact public avec Hermione, pas avant que cela soit terminé. Nous devons continuer de lui faire croire que vous deux n'êtes plus ensemble. »

« Il est trop intelligent pour cela. Il sait que nous sommes toujours un couple, je sais qu'il sait. » Fit Drago en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Bien sur qu'il sait, mais il doit toujours penser que vous faites exprès de rester loin l'un de l'autre, même si il sait que vous faites semblant. C'est mieux de cette manière, et elle sera plus en sécurité. »

Drago lança un regard furieux à l'homme et dit « Tu ferais mieux de me promettre ça, parce que je te jure que si on tire sur un seul de ses cheveux, tu es un homme mort ! »

« Fais-moi confiance Malefoy. » Dit-il.

« Je t'ai fait confiance une fois et ça m'a conduit à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'étais pas censé recevoir vraiment un sort, tu te rappelles. Tu étais supposé faire en sorte que je ne sois pas blessé, mais ma tête me lance toujours, donc je pense que tu as un petit peu menti, espèce de branleur. » S'exclama Drago.

« Oui, bon, nous avons à peine berné Potter de cette manière. Il sait que quelque chose se passe. D'ailleurs, avant qu'elle te le dise, je lui ai rendu visite aujourd'hui. » Enonça simplement Anthony. « Je pourrais avoir été un peu trop zélé avec elle. »

« Tu es censé être en train de te cacher ! » Hurla Drago « Et tu es également censé la laisser tranquille ! » Il s'éloigna de lui, uniquement pour se retourner et demander « Qu'est ce que tu entend par trop zélé ? »

« Je devais lui parler, mais sa mère était là donc je n'ai pas eu ma chance. J'ai attrapé son bras mais je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. J'avais besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait entendu entre "moi" et Blaise » Fit Anthony.

« Tu ferais mieux d'espérer ne pas lui avoir fait mal, ou je te tuerai, je jure sur ce fait. Je découvrirai ce qui s'est passé avec elle et Blaise, laisse-moi ça. » Fit Drago. Il se leva et se servit une boisson. Il en passa également une à Anthony.

« Au prochain Ministre de la Magie. » Fit Anthony en levant son verre. Drago trinqua et prit une longue gorgée. Si seulement c'était si simple.

.

Le matin suivant, Hermione décida de prendre un autre jour de congé. Elle devait se préparer pour l'événement de charité le soir, et elle n'avait même pas encore acheté de robe. Elle s'habilla et se doucha, et pour une quelconque raison, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pointer, elle se sentait sur le fil, comme si quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Elle sentait une lourdeur dans sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à respirer et à avaler. Elle avait l'impression d'être assisse sur un baril de poudre et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser à toute minute et de la souffler en morceaux. Cela pourrait avoir à faire avec le fait qu'Anthony était porté disparu. Cela pourrait avoir à faire avec le fait que Drago ne voulait pas la voir la nuit dernière, ou cela pourrait avoir à faire avec le fait que l'élection était presque à portée de main et qu'elle n'était pas sur de savoir dans quel sens elle voulait qu'elle aille.

Là encore, peut-être que c'était juste une indigestion.

Peu importe le cas, elle se sentait mal et sur le fil, elle était inquiète, et elle ne pouvait pas exprimer pourquoi. Elle n'avait aucun indice de ce que serait le résultat de tout ça, mais ça ne pourrait pas être bon.

.

Elle entra dans un magasin dans le Londres Moldu. C'était un magasin haut de gamme. Elle prit l'escalator jusqu'au rayon femme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à cet évènement ce soir, mais ce serait le dernier grand évènement avant l'élection, donc elle n'avait pas le choix. Non seulement, c'était "cravate et queue de pie" pour les hommes, mais toutes les femmes devaient porter des robes soit noires, soit blanches. Elle savait que la plupart des femmes porteraient probablement du noir, de plus, elle était déterminée à porter du blanc.

Son premier instinct fut que toutes les robes blanches qu'elle regarda ressemblaient à des robes de mariées, mais ensuite, elle vit la robe parfaite. Elle avait une allure de robe grecque, sans manches, qui s'attachait haut dans le cou, comme un collier. Le corset drapait et cintrait sa taille, et elle était très serrée en bas. La coupe remontait le long de ses jambes et de petits diamants couvraient le corset entier. Elle pensa qu'elle était magnifique.

Le vendeur, parfaitement gentil si ce n'était un peu efféminé, vint vers elle et dit « N'est-elle pas charmante ? »

« Oui, elle l'est. J'ai une obligation formelle ce soir, pensez-vous que je pourrais la mettre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit et fit « C'est une de ce genre. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de la retoucher avant ce soir, mais pourquoi vous ne l'essayez pas, elle pourrait vous aller comme ça. Dit-il. Il la guida vers les cabines d'essayage et ouvrit la porte. Au milieu de la grande cabine d'essayage, se trouvait un banc luxueux. Il y avait un grand miroir à trois glaces, et trois cabines individuelles avec des portes.

« Là, essayez-là et sortez quand vous avez fini, et je fermerai dans le dos. » Fit l'homme.

Hermione essaya la robe mais immédiatement, elle n'aima pas ce à quoi elle ressemblait sur elle. Elle ne sortit même pas avec. Elle ouvrit un peu la porte de la cabine et dit « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le vendeur arriva et dit « L'avez-vous déjà sur vous ? »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas en fait. Avez-vous d'autres robes blanches ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, ce qui la surprit puisqu'elle était juste en soutien-gorge et culotte, mais il avait une robe blanche encore plus belle dans ses mains. Elle était sans bretelles. Le haut était serré et la jupe blanche était longue et fluide et il y avait un voile blanc autour.

« C'est joli. » Dit-elle alors qu'il la poussait vers elle « mais peut-être un peu trop joli, vous savez, un peu trop "princesse de conte de fée". Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle crie mariage" ? » Demanda Hermione.

Il sourit et dit « Cette robe est parfaite pour vous, et ce qu'il y a en plus, elle est déjà payée. »

« Oh » Fit Hermione « Bien, si elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai aucune raison de l'essayer. » Et elle repoussa la robe vers lui.

« Non, elle est payée, et c'est pour vous. » Fit l'homme. Il poussa la robe vers elle. « L'homme a dit que si une femme avec des cheveux bruns bouclés venait à la recherche d'une robe, je devais la convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre d'essayer cette robe. Comme je l'ai dit, il déjà payé pour ça et pour tout. »

Hermione sembla perdue pendant un moment et dit « Qui l'a prit et a payé pour ? Et quand ? Je viens juste de rentrer ? »

« Je ne suis pas libre de le dire. » Fit le vendeur. Il dézippa la robe et dit « Maintenant essayez-là, pour que je puisse voir si elle a besoin de retouches. »

« Non, je ne veux pas cette robe. » Dit-elle, bien qu'elle soit très jolie.

L'homme roula des yeux et fit « Il a dit que vous seriez difficile. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione, énervée. « Ecoutez, je vais choisir ma propre robe et payer pour ma propre robe. »

« Essayez-là seulement, ca va être magnifique, j'en suis sur. » Proclama l'homme « Essayez-là simplement, s'il vous plait. »

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, plus consciente qu'elle était à moitié habillée et dit « Dites-moi simplement qui l'a achetée ! » Elle était juste assez fatiguée pour ne pas avoir confiance en le fait de porter quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas acheté elle-même. Et si la robe était ensorcelée pour émettre un poison au moment ou elle transpirait ? Et si la robe était ensorcelée pour la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer ? Elle savait que son imagination galopait, mais la précaution était garantie.

L'homme soupira, roula des yeux et dit « Il a dit que si vous étiez particulièrement difficile, de vous dire que son nom commence par un D. est-ce que cela vous aide ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Dit-elle. Elle avait réfléchi au fait que si Anthony voulait lui faire du mal, il pourrait choisir quelque chose comme cela, et il n'hésiterait pas à se faire passer pour Drago. Elle devait être prudente. Elle commença à le pousser hors de la cabine. « Je vais simplement aller ailleurs. » Dit-elle.

L'homme lui jeta un regard particulièrement dédaigneux et dit finalement « Il m'a dit que si vous étiez impossible, je devais vous dire de fermer les yeux, de compter jusqu'à trois et qu'il apparaitrait. » Le jeune homme suspendit la robe au crochet de la cabine et sortit en disant « Je ne suis pas assez payé pour ça. »

Hermione se sentit comme une totale imbécile, mais elle ferma les yeux et avant qu'elle ai pu commencer à compter, elle entendit la porte de la cabine se fermer. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux pour protester, lorsqu'une main alla sur ses yeux. La personne la retourna, pour qu'elle soit face au miroir. Elle compta « Un, deux et trois ». Elle ouvrit les yeux mais la main de la personne était toujours sur les siens.

Elle sentit la joue de la personne contre sa joue, alors que son corps alla reposer contre la silhouette d'un homme. Son dos contre son torse, la personne gardait sa main sur ses yeux et son autre main glissa le long de son bras. Elle entendit l'homme dire « Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ton premier-né Granger, même si j'ai bien l'intention de le déclarer comme le mien, un jour. Je voulais juste t'acheter une jolie robe, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec ça ? » Il laissa ses yeux et elle regarda le reflet de son visage, alors que son propre reflet apparaissait dans le miroir. Elle se retourna rapidement et sauta dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des décennies, au lieu d'heures.

Elle fit « Oui, mon pourchasseur revient ! »

Il l'enlaça fermement et dit « Bien, maintenant, c'est ça qui est sympa. »

.

.

_Hermione devait acheter une robe pour le banquet de la réception pour les orphelins à Sainte-Mangouste, la semaine d'après. Elle leur offrait un chèque assez conséquent d'un million de gallions, et elle était la porte parole principale à l'événement, alors elle voulait avoir une belle robe, mais comme toujours, elle avait attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour acheter quelque chose. Avec seulement une semaine de délai, elle était sure qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'approprié sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors à la place, elle alla dans une boutique du Londres Moldu._

_Cela faisait quatre semaines que Drago avait annoncé sa candidature pour être Ministre, et pendant ces quatre semaines, elle ne lui avait pas parlé une fois. Elle avait beaucoup lu à propos de lui. Il était constamment dans les journaux. Il faisait également constamment des remarques désobligeantes sur elle, dans les mêmes journaux. Quand elle pensait qu'à un moment, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait aimer cet abruti. Maintenant elle savait, qu'elle détestait absolument, complètement et entièrement cet homme. Elle était contente d'avoir découvert ce qu'il était vraiment avant qu'elle ne devienne émotionnellement engagée avec lui. De plus, Anthony et elle étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre, de nouveau ensemble. Pas vraiment, mais pour sauver les apparences pour l'élection, ils l'étaient. Il l'accompagnait au banquet._

_Alors qu'elle commençait à regarder parmi les rayonnages, la vendeuse lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à trouver quelque chose. Elle dit poliment qu'elle regardait seulement. Elle souleva une robe rouge et regarda dans le miroir. Ce fut là qu'elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le magasin._

_« Cette robe serait bien si tu as l'intention de ressembler à une putain. En as-tu l'intention Granger ? Je ne demande pas si tu es une putain, je demande si tu veux y ressembler » Demanda Drago Malefoy, ses bras croisés. Il semblait amusé._

_« Pourquoi es-tu vivant ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle reposa la robe rouge et en prit une dorée._

_« Celle-ci te fera paraitre grosse, mais là encore, as-tu prit du poids depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? » Demanda Drago. Il s'assit sur une chaise confortable, ravi de s'installer là et de la critiquer, juste pour le pur plaisir de cela. Quand était-il devenu aussi odieux qu'elle ? Au moment où elle pensa à cela, elle sut qu'elle avait été détestable envers lui, et qu'elle méritait donc le même traitement._

_L'ignorant, elle s'empara d'une robe bleue marine. Elle était très jolie, et très chère. La vendeuse vint vers elle et dit « Maintenant, celle-ci sera raffinée sur vous. »_

_« Oui, elle est belle. Je l'aime vraiment. Je pense que je vais l'essayer. » Fit Hermione. _

_« Non. » Fit Drago. Hermione et la vendeuse se tournèrent toutes les deux pour le regarder. _

_La vendeuse sembla perturbée et dit « Elle peut l'essayer si elle veut. »_

_« Non, elle ne peut pas parce que je l'achète. » Dit-il_

_Hermione roula des yeux et dit « Elle ira avec tes yeux et tes cheveux, parfait, prend-là. » Elle la jeta vers lui._

_Elle prit une robe rose et il fit « Non, tu ne peux pas avoir celle-ci non plus. Je l'achète aussi. »_

_Hermione pointa une robe noire et dit « Puis-je essayer celle-ci ? » Elle avait en fait demandé à Drago, pas à la vendeuse._

_La vendeuse fit « Certainement. »_

_Drago fit « NON ! »_

_« Drago ! » Hermione tapa du pied. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu vas acheter toutes les robes de ce magasin, juste pour m'empêcher de les acheter ? »_

_« Oui. » Confirma-t-il. Il se tourna vers la femme, sortit une carte de crédit et dit « Emballez-les s'il vous plait, jusqu'à la dernière ? » Il se tourna et fit un sourire en coin à Hermione._

_« Il y a d'autres magasins Malefoy. » Lui dit-elle._

_« Oui, et je vais te suivre dans chacun d'eux, et tout acheter également, et tu sais que j'ai l'argent pour le faire. »_

_Hermione s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait juste d'abandonner et se sentit défaite. Pourquoi était-il si odieux ? Elle n'avait pas l'envie de se battre avec lui maintenant. Elle leva finalement les yeux et dit « Je vais porter quelque chose de ma penderie. » Elle commença à partir et il attrapa son bras._

_« Tu pourrais trouver ta penderie vide. » Dit-il. Il mentait. Il n'avait pas accès à sa penderie._

_Elle fit « Très bien, j'irais nue. »_

_Il avait envie de dire qu'il préfèrerait ça, mais il devait se rappeler qu'il était en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle le détestait à nouveau, alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et pour ne pas être sortie avec lui, après avoir accepté de le faire. « Ca pourrait être amusant, mais tu ne veux pas effrayer le public Granger, bien que ça pourrait être une claire victoire pour moi. Oui, vas-y nue. » Dit-il._

_« Pourquoi es-tu si odieux ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Parce que tu l'es, tu l'es toujours. » Fit-il._

_« Pas toujours. » Dit-elle doucement._

_« Mais habituellement. » Répliqua-t-il._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Je l'ai demandé plus tôt, et tu n'as pas répondu mais, pourquoi es-tu en vie ? »_

_« Je suis en vie pour te tourmenter apparemment. D'ailleurs, quel est ton pauvre rendez-vous pour cette petite soirée à laquelle tu vas ? » Demanda Drago en essayant de paraitre ennuyé._

_« Anthony, nous sommes officiellement de nouveau ensemble. » Mentit-elle._

_Il rigola. Fort « Oh, elle est bonne celle-là. Tu sais qu'il est gay, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Il n'est pas gay ! » Cria-t-elle._

_La vendeuse dit « Monsieur, vos achats seront prêt cet après-midi, aimeriez-vous qu'ils soient livrés quelque part ? »_

_« Oui, voici ma carte, faites-les livrer à mon entreprise, et je les ferais promptement bruler. » Dit-il. La vendeuse sembla choquée._

_« Très bien Monsieur. » Dit-elle, prenant sa carte et lui rendant sa carte de crédit. La femme se tourna vers Hermione et dit « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas votre faute. » Fit Hermione. Elle regarda de nouveau Drago, qui regardait droit vers elle. Elle dit « Je ne t'apprécie plus du tout. »_

_« Je sais, tu me détestes, tu te rappelles ? »_

_« Oui, je m'en rappelle, et je me souviens pourquoi. » Dit-elle._

_.  
_

_Elle rentra chez elle et décida de porter quelque chose de sa penderie. Elle se planta devant son placard, examinant toutes ses robes (les deux) et elle entendit un coup à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. _

_Drago se tenait dehors, un paquet dans ses mains « Est-ce que c'est une bombe ? » Demanda Hermione._

_« Non, la femme du magasin était désolée pour toi, alors elle a envoyé ce chiffon avec les robes qu'elle a fait livrer chez moi. Le mot disait de te le donner. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans la boite. Je suis simplement le messager. » Il laissa tomber la boite devant sa porte et transplana. Elle ramassa la boite et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit le couvercle. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la jolie robe bleue marine._

_._

._  
_

Hermione relâcha Drago et dit « Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se voir. »

« Je suis seulement là en tant que consultant de mode, je me rappelles que tu n'as pas du tout le sens de la mode. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il fit « Mes petits aurors ont découverts grâce à tes petits aurors que tu venais ici aujourd'hui, donc je me suis arrêté ici plus tôt, parce que je savais que tu n'avais probablement pas encore trouvé de robe. Vas-tu essayer la robe ou pas ? »

« Oui ! » Dit-elle, excitée. Elle prit la robe du cintre et fit « Elle est presque trop jolie pour moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il pensait qu'elle le taquinait, mais quand il la regarda profondément dans les yeux, il sut qu'elle était sincère. « Mon dieu Granger, ta conscience de toi-même est faussée. Tu es tellement belle. »

« Tu le penses, mais c'est seulement parce que tu m'aimes assez. » Rougit-elle.

« Oui, je t'aime assez, espèce d'idiote. » Dit-il avec un faux dédain. Il fit un pas hors de la cabine et dit « Essaye-là idiote, et laisse-moi voir lorsque tu l'auras sur toi. »

Il ferma la porte et l'entendit dire « Je ne suis pas une idiote ». Il rit. Elle regarda son reflet et pensa que la robe la faisait paraitre très belle, si elle pouvait le dire elle-même. Elle demanda au vendeur de venir. Il passa devant Drago et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Il ressortit un moment plus tard, tenant la robe. Il repassa devant Drago sans un mot.

Drago fronça les sourcils et frappa à la porte « Granger ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais te voir dans la robe. »

« Je ne la prend pas. » Répondit-elle.

« Si tu la prend, et j'ai déjà payé pour, donc tu dois la prendre. » Dit-il a travers la porte. Il essaya la poignée mais elle l'avait verrouillée. « Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu ne la prend pas ? »

« Je ne la veux simplement pas. » Dit-elle. Honnêtement, elle la prenait mais elle voulait que ce soit une surprise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dedans jusqu'au dernier moment. « Je pense que je vais juste porter quelque chose que j'ai à la maison. J'ai une robe noire. »

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna rapidement, stupéfaite puisqu'elle n'était qu'à moitié habillée, seulement en soutien gorge, tee-shirt et culotte. « Malefoy, j'ai verrouillé cette porte. »

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et dit « Ah, les pouvoirs de la magie. »

Elle sourit et dit « Pars, je suis seulement à moitié habillée. »

« Remédions à ça alors. » Dit-il. Il verrouilla la porte et enleva sa veste. Il tira le tee-shirt d'Hermione par-dessus sa tête en un coup. Elle était stupéfaite. Il dit « Maintenant tu es moins qu'à moitié habillée. Devons-nous partir pour la nudité complète ? »

« Malefoy, toi et moi ne sommes pas censés être vus ensemble. » Dit-elle en poussant sur son torse avec ses mains.

« Granger, nous sommes dans une boutique de femme, dans une cabine, dans un magasin moldu. Qui va nous voir ? » Demanda-t-il. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les fit descendre sur son torse. « De plus, nous avons dehors des petits aurors qui nous gardent, tu te rappelles ? Ils sont justes devant le magasin. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y avec toi et tout le sexe en public ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il eut l'audace de lui mettre une légère tape sur le visage et dit « Sors-toi la tête du ruisseau Granger. Je ne pensais même pas au sexe. J'allais t'embrasser, c'est tout. »

« Tu voulais seulement m'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire indolent.

Il la regarda de haut en bas et dit « Peut-être que je ne veux même pas ça. Convint moi de t'embrasser, Granger. »

Elle se retourna vers le miroir et regarda le reflet de Drago. Elle dit « Je ne veux pas particulièrement t'embrasser non plus, donc aucune persuasion ne sera faite de ma part. »

.

Il la tira contre son torse, pour que son dos soit pressé contre lui. La sensation de son pantalon en laine était rugueuse sur ses jambes, particulièrement lorsqu'il força une jambe entre les siennes, pour les écarter légèrement. En contraste, le sensation de son tee-shirt en soie était douce contre son dos. Il plaça sa main gauche sur son estomac, et sa main droite monta et attrapa son cou. Il poussa son visage vers lui, et embrassa son lobe d'oreille, tirant légèrement dessus et embrassa ensuite son cou. Il remonta son visage pour pouvoir regarder une fois encore le reflet d'Hermione, mais sa tête était rejetée en arrière et ses yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Dit-il, alors que sa bouche retournait à son cou. Ses lèvres allèrent sur son épaule et la mordirent doucement, laissant ses dents effleurer légèrement sa peau. Il glissa ses phalanges de haut en bas sur son bras. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se hérisser alors qu'elle devenait excitée par son touché. Sa main gauche alla de son estomac à sa hanche. Il plaça ensuite la même main sur son bas ventre, pour presser ses fesses tout contre son érection.

Il continua de suçoter sur le côté de son cou. Sa main droite remonta et pétrit ses seins par-dessus son soutien gorge. Sa main droite descendit pour caresser l'extérieur de sa culotte et elle gémit. Une des mains d'Hermione alla derrière la tête de Drago et elle plaça l'autre sur le verre lisse du miroir.

Il chuchota « Espèce de petite coquine, tu es très humide pour moi, n'est pas ? »

Habituellement, Hermione n'aimait pas que l'on parle "crument", mais la seule manière dont il l'avait dit la fit gémir. Elle commença à arquer son dos contre lui, instinctivement et elle dit « Tu es assez coquin toi aussi, n'est ce pas. Je peux sentir à quel point tu l'es. »

Il pouffa et dit « Si c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent de nos jours, alors je suis toujours coquin près de toi ma douce. » Sa main glissa sous l'élastique de sa culotte et elle haleta. Sa jambe gauche se plia au niveau du genou, alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner plus d'accès. Il supportait la majorité de son poids, sa tête était complètement renversée sur sa poitrine et elle remuait d'un côté à l'autre. Sa main jouait avec elle comme si elle était un instrument et qu'il était un virtuose, ou peut-être, puisqu'il orchestrait cet interlude, était-il le maestro, et elle était son orchestre.

Sa bouche captura finalement la sienne, il l'embrassa durement et profondément, autant qu'il le pouvait, et pendant tout ce temps ses doigts continuaient de jouer adroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

Elle essaya fortement de ne pas crier, elle ferma la bouche et serra les dents. Lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à avoir des spasmes et son ventre à se crisper, il la retourna rapidement pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il descendit sa culotte et dégrafa son soutien gorge, le faisant si soudainement qu'elle n'était même pas consciente de ses actions. Il défit sa fermeture, et la souleva pour qu'elle ai à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entra en elle si fortement qu'il la pressa contre le miroir. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière au même moment, la cognant si fort qu'elle vit des étoiles, et qu'elles ne venaient pas juste du sexe incroyable.

Elle voulait crier de douleur maintenant, et en effet, les larmes vinrent à ses yeux. Il posa une main derrière sa tête en un instant, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Ensuite, ses mains durent retourner sous ses fesses, pour la maintenir au dessus de lui. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer la douleur du plaisir, alors qu'il continuait ses assauts profonds.

Elle commença à gémir et le vendeur revint à la porte et dit « J'ai entendu un bruit de coup, est-ce que vous allez bien là-dedans ? »

« Oui, oh oui ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle était en extase.

« Etes-vous sure ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Oh merde ! » Cria Drago. Il était au bord d'un orgasme à couper le souffle.

« Miss, êtes-vous seule là dedans ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, oh mon dieu, non » Dit-elle. Elle était si proche, si proche.

« Miss, est-ce que cet homme qui était avec vous est dedans aussi ? »

« Putain ! » Fit Drago, la pénétrant encore plus fort.

L'homme tapa contre la porte et dit « Miss, est-ce qu'il vous fait du mal ? »

« Oh ! Aide ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle était seulement cohérente de par la manière dont elle se sentait à ce moment, et elle se sentait merveilleuse. »

« Dois-je prévenir la police ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oh, mon dieu oui. » Fit Hermione au milieu de son orgasme.

« Monsieur, ne lui faites pas de mal ! » S'exclama l'homme.

« Oh, merde, putain de sa mère. » Hurla Drago à plein poumons alors qu'il continuait son orgasme. »

« J'appelles la police tout de suite, ne vous inquiètez pas Miss. » Fit l'homme alors qu'il courrait hors des cabines.

Drago s'écroula contre le mur, les jambes d'Hermione toujours autour de sa taille et lui toujours à l'intérieur d'elle. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et essaya de contrôler son souffle. Hermione bougea finalement ses jambes chancelante d'autour de sa taille et fit « Drago ! Il appelle la police Moldue ! » Elle ne put se répéter. Elle commença à rire alors qu'elle essayait de mettre ses vêtements.

« Je t'ai agressée après tout, comment va ta tête ? » Demanda-t-il. Il referma son pantalon et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Oublie ça, prend mes vêtements et la robe et fichons le camp d'ici ! »

* * *

Et voilà...après le restaurant, les toilettes, et le jacuzzi...la cabine d'essayage ! Les jeunes de nos jours...ils sont vraiment dépravés xD

Et le vendeur...il est pas fut fut hein ! xD

Qui veut partir en séance shopping avec Drago ?

Bisous Bisous

.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour les geens. je suis en vacaaaaaaaaaances. Et c'est cool. Et comme je suis contente, je vous poste un chapitre (lol, je l'aurais posté quand même de toute façon xD

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Alexiaa : **C'est normal que tu sois perdue, ce début de chap à paumé tout le monde xD

**From hell : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. je suis contente que tu aimes. Concernant le dernier chapitre, ne va pas trop vite, Drago n'as pas frocément trahi Hermione ^^ Tu verras, c'est normal que tu sois perdue xD Sinon, Ginny est avec Neville et Harry est célibataire. Et pour finir, la fic comporte 43 chapitres plus un épilogue ! Biz

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

**.  
**

Drago les fit transplaner directement chez elle. Il dit « Tu réalises, n'est ce pas, que lorsque nous n'allons pas sortir à l'extérieur, ces petits Aurors vont tous s'inquiéter. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais du nous faire transplaner sur le trottoir, devant le magasin. » Dit-elle.

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne portait même pas son soutien groge, juste sa culotte. Elle était toujours en train de le fixer, alors il la fixa en retour. Elle était intelligente, il allait lui donner quelques secondes avant de pointer l'évidence. « Bon ? » Dit-elle.

« Mon Dieu Granger. » Gémit-il. Il pointa son « manque » de vêtements. Elle baissa les yeux et rit.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me doucher. » Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Je vais transplaner de nouveau au magasin. Je vais dire aux Aurors que tu es rentrée à la maison. » Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, alors qu'elle enlevait sa culotte, et allumait l'eau de la douche. Il tendit le bras et laissa sa main effleurer son dos. « Blaise passe te prendre ou il te retrouve là-bas ? »

« Il me retrouve là-bas. » Dit-elle. Elle prit une serviette et un gant de toilette dans le placard à linge.

« Bien, excellent. » Dit-il. Il se tourna pour partir, uniquement pour se retourner. « D'ailleurs Granger, ce jour où tu as entendu le plan infâme d'Anthony, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment vu n'est ce pas ? Tu as juste entendu, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, j'étais enfermée dans le placard pendant tout ce temps. » Dit-elle. « Blaise vous a tout raconté, à toi et Harry, tu te rappelles ? »

« Si tu étais dans le placard, peut-être que tu n'as pas tout clairement entendu. » Dit-il alors qu'elle entrait dans la douche et qu'elle tirait le rideau.

« Non, j'ai tout entendu. Blaise avait du lancer un sort sur la porte pour que je puisse entendre. J'ai entendu tout clairement, c'était comme si j'étais dans la pièce avec eux. »

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. « Bon, je te vois ce soir. » Il se précipita hors de sa maison. Il avait trouvé sa petite confession intéressante.

.

.

_« Moins d'une semaine Harry. » Fit Hermione, excitée. Elle souleva le chèque fait pour Sainte Mangouste pour 'Un Million de Gallions'. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai gagné autant d'argent. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'argent. Enfin, un chèque aussi conséquent, je veux dire. » Elle le serra contre sa poitrine et il rit. _

_« D'accord mon cœur, c'est l'heure de l'enfermer. » Dit-il. Il lui prit le chèque des mains et dit « Je vais le mettre en sécurité dans mon bureau. Tu devras juste laisser Gringotts transférer les fonds sur le compte de Sainte Mangouste. Le haut du chèque n'est même pas rempli. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas rempli ? »_

_« Parce qu'Anthony pensait que ce serait plus significatif de leur donner un chèque et que ce serait dramatique si je sortais une plume et que je remplissais le chèque là-bas. J'ai du acquiescer. » Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et regarda une nouvelle fois le chèque « Bye chèque, je t'aime. Je te vois demain ! » Elle toucha tendrement le chèque._

_Drago Malefoy se tient devant la porte et pensa 'Au moins elle aime quelque chose'. Il s'en alla pour aller parler à l'un de ses collègues. _

_.  
_

_Harry fit « Tu es cinglée. » Il s'en alla dans le couloir. Elle passa sa tête à l'extérieur de la porte. Elle vit Harry faire un signe de la tête à Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il se tenait dans le hall, parlant à des collègues du Département des Mystères. A lui de venir et de lui gâcher son humeur. Bien qu'il n'était pas venu la voir, donc il ne savait pas qu'il lui gâchait son humeur. Il ne s'était plus arrêté pour la voir. Elle se sentait presque 'triste', comme si le gros lourdaud lui manquait. _

_Elle s'assit au bureau de son assistante, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Elle voulait vraiment juste rester dehors à cause de lui. Il traversa son département, et passa juste devant le bureau de son assistante et ne la regarda même pas. Eh bien, quelle malpolitesse._

_Hermione bondit du bureau et descendit à la salle des archives. Elle avait quelques dossiers à regarder, concernant une nouvelle loi qu'elle voulait essayer de faire passer. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire passer cette loi jusqu'à, ou à moins qu'elle devienne Ministre. Cependant, elle voulait regarder les antécédents, parce que la première fois que la loi avait été présentée au Magenmagot remontait à plus de dix ans, et elle avait échoué à passer. Elle voulait recouvrir toutes les bases cette fois. _

_Elle entra dans l'ascenseur pour aller au département ou les archives étaient gardées. Elle leva les yeux parce que juste après qu'elle soit entrée, elle entendit quelqu'un dire « Tenez la porte s'il vous plait. » Elle tendit la main pour empêcher la porte de se fermer, et Drago Malefoy, et les hommes avec qui il parlait plus tôt entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur. _

_Un des hommes hocha la tête à son intention et parla « Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Très bien. » Dit-elle. Elle rit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et corrigea sa déclaration en disant « Je voulais dire, je vais très bien, et vous ? »_

_« Je suis joli aussi. » (1) dit-il avec un sourire. Hermione rit une nouvelle fois. Drago grogna. _

_L'autre homme avec Drago se pencha vers elle et tendit la main. « Bonjour, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Je m'appelle Tony Ogden, et je dirais que votre première réponse était parfaite. » Elle lui serra la main. Drago toussa. _

_Hermione le regarda et dit « Est-ce que tu as attrapé froid ? » Elle regarda de nouveau vers les portes. Lorsque son étage arriva, elle se tourna vers les trois hommes et dit à deux d'entre eux. « Passez une bonne journée messieurs. Je suppose que tu peux passer une bonne journée marginale toi aussi Malefoy. » Les autres hommes rirent alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur._

_.  
_

_Un des employés du département des archives l'emmena dans le rayon dont elle avait besoin pour ses recherches. Le département des archives était un endroit intimidant. Il y avait des rangées et des rangées d'étagères qui semblaient toucher le ciel, des longues allées remplies de courant d'air, et des box caverneux. Oui, c'était en quelque sorte sinistre et étouffant là-dedans, et lorsque l'homme se tourna pour partir, elle était toute seule. _

_Elle commença à fredonner pour elle-même, juste pour entendre du bruit, alors qu'elle tirait un large ouvrage et qu'elle commençait à y chercher les informations dont elle avait besoin. Alors qu'elle lisait la petite imprimerie sur le parchemin, elle entendit un bruit sourd, quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement « Hého ? » Dit-elle. Elle se tendit pour écouter, et lorsqu'elle n'entendit rien, elle supposa que son imagination prenait le dessus sur elle. Elle retourna à sa lecture. Elle découvrit que la première fois où la loi avait été présentée au Magenmagot, c'était juste quand Percy était devenu Ministre. Comme c'était curieux, il semblait que Percy n'était pas favorable à la loi. Il apparu que Mr Spine, son ancien chef, était celui qui avait poussé pour qu'elle soit entendue sur le sol du Magenmagot. _

_La loi était un amendement compliqué, mais l'essentiel était que tous les certificats de naissances de n'importe qui avec deux parents qui étaient au moins sangs-mêlés, pourraient être légalement appelés sangs-purs. Cela signifiait que si les parents d'un enfant étaient tous deux qualifiés de sorciers, et qu'au moins un des quatre grands-parents était sang-pur, alors ces enfants seraient considérés comme sangs-purs, parce que les deux parents étaient sorciers. _

_La raison qui était importante était la nouvelle taxe. Le nouveau taux de la taxe était plus haut pour les sangs-purs que pour les sangs-mêlés ou les Nés Moldus. Changer le terme légal « sang-pur », pour dénoter un nombre plus important de personnes signifierait que le gouvernement gagnerait plus de taxes._

_Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Percy aurait pu être contre cette loi. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi certains sangs-purs pouvaient être contre le fait de changer le terme légal 'sangs-purs'. La plupart des sangs-purs se vantaient du fait de ne pas avoir de sangs-mêlés ou de Nés Moldus dans leur arbre généalogique. Cependant, Percy ne se soucierait pas de quelque chose comme ça, alors ce serait-il battu contre la loi ? »_

_Hermione réfléchirait à ces choses là plus tard. Elle prit le large ouvrage avec tous les documents pertinents et commença à descendre les allées, vers les portes. _

_Elle entendit soudainement un autre bruit. Elle sut que cette fois, ce n'était pas juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Elle avait définitivement entendu quelque chose. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre dans le département des archives, mais elle n'avait pas entendu de bruits de pas. Elle entendit un bruit pour la troisième fois. Cette fois, un bang fort. Elle lâcha le livre et sortit sa baguette. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » Cria-t-elle._

_Puis elle eut une pensée « Malefoy, si c'est toi, ce n'est pas drôle, maintenant montres-toi. » Elle ramassa de nouveau son livre et commença à marcher le long des allées, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle dit une fois de plus « Malefoy ? » Mais cette fois avec plus d'hésitation et moins de certitude que ce soit lui. Elle tourna pour descendre la dernière allée avant de pouvoir rejoindre la sortie, lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle poussa un petit cri, effrayée. Elle essaya de courir en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne direction, et elle alluma sa baguette. Une très large étagère tomba, juste devant elle, la projetant presque au sol. Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle cria et très fort._

_Elle couru dans une autre allée et tomba sur une pile d'archives, qui devaient être le « boum » qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Elle roula sur le côté et cria à nouveau._

_Les lumières revinrent et elle entendit « Granger ! »_

_Elle se leva et couru, et se précipita droit dans le torse de Drago Malefoy. Elle laissa tomber le livre et enfoui sa tête dans sa poitrine, ses bras autour de son cou. Il la tint fermement et dit « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Nous avons entendu un cri. »_

_Un des hommes avec qui il était plus tôt arriva et dit « Que s'est-il passé ici ? Qui a renversé cette étagère ? »_

_Elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner de Drago et dit « Quelqu'un a éteint les lumières et ensuite j'ai entendu des bruits sourds, et j'avais peur, donc j'ai commencé à courir le long des allées et cette étagère est tombée et m'a presque frappée. »_

_Drago la fit tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face, sans y penser. Ses deux mains allèrent à son visage et il tint son visage entre ses mains, puis dit « Est-ce que tu es blessée ? Tu as l'air vraiment inquiète. » A ce moment, il oublia leur récente animosité. Il était de nouveau amoureux d'elle, si il avait jamais cessé._

_« Je vais bien. En fait, je pensais que c'était toi. » Dit-elle. Il laissa retomber ses mains._

_« Tu pensais que j'essayerai de te tuer ? Merde, merci Granger, mais je ne veux même pas gagner à ce point là. » Il semblait sincèrement blessée qu'elle ai pensé cela._

_« Non, je voulais dire que je pensais que le premier bruit venait de toi, pas que tu avais essayé de me tuer, espèce d'imbécile. » Cracha-t-elle. Elle se pencha et ramassa le livre._

_L'autre homme dit « La seule façon pour qu'une étagère si large soit tombée est par magie. Peut-être que nous devrions appeler les Aurors. »_

_Hermione prit une grande inspiration et dit « Non, il n'y a pas besoin. Je vais bien et je suis sure que je n'ai vraiment rien entendu. Cette étagère a du tomber toute seule. N'embêtez pas les aurors. Harry est le chef des Aurors et il est assez protecteur envers moi. » Les deux hommes cédèrent à ses vœux et la regardèrent alors qu'elle sortait du département. _

_.  
_

_Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et s'écroula presque. Drago fit un pas derrière elle. Il avança jusqu'à elle et fit « Boo. »_

_Elle se retourna, tenant sa poitrine, et fit tomber une nouvelle fois le livre « Putain Malefoy ! »_

_« Tu es terrifiée. Je le savais. Quelqu'un a essayé exprès de te blesser là dedans Granger. Tu ne vas peut-être pas le dire à Potter, mais je le ferais. » Dit-il._

_« Oh, va simplement t'occuper de tes affaires. » Dit-elle, ajoutant « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu ne travailles pas encore ici tu sais. »_

_« J'avais une réunion, qui ne te regarde aucunement. » Fit-il. Il ajouta « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que j'étais celui qui a essayé de te faire peur là dedans ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment une opinion si basse de moi ? » Dit-il, sans intention mauvaise, pour qu'elle veuille répondre. _

_« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment une opinion SI basse de toi. » Dit-elle. « Je pensais juste que tu faisais une blague, ou que tu essayais de m'irriter, comme d'habitude, bien que tu ne m'embêtes plus très souvent. » Après cette dernière partie, elle rougit d'embarras. _

_« Tu me détestes, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'embêterais quelqu'un qui me déteste ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_« J'ai dit ça pendant des années et ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tout d'un coup ? » Dit-elle. _

_« Tu réponds simplement à ta propre question. » Offrit-il. « Tu l'as dit pendant des années et tout d'un coup, ça me dérange. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Parce que je ne l'avais jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant. » Fit-il. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle balança son livre épais d'une main à l'autre. Il posa sa main sur son menton et la força à le regarder. « Mais je ne te déteste pas en retour. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »_

_Il retourna dans la salle des archives, la laissant appuyée contre le mur, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire. Après qu'il ai marché jusqu'à être hors de sa vue, elle dit « Je ne le pense pas. »_

_Drago regarda la grande étagère sur le sol. Quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire du mal. Il se demandait pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu être sérieusement blessée. Avec cette seule pensée, il sut que chaque sentiment qu'elle aurait pu ressentir pour lui, étaient probablement partis à présent, alors que pour lui, eh bien, ses sentiments étaient les mêmes qu'avant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ça. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Il retourna à son bureau, en colère contre elle, en colère contre la personne qui avait essayé de la blesser, et en colère contre le monde. _

_._

_.  
_

Le bal Noir et Blanc, tel que l'évènement était appelé, battait son plein lorsqu'Hermione arriva. Elle se sentait si légère et jolie. Elle savait qu'elle allait voir Drago, et qu'il allait la voir dans la robe qu'il avait choisi, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela la faisait se sentir encore plus jolie.

Elle était contente 'qu'ils' aient choisit qu'elle porte du blanc, parce que ses suppositions avaient été bonnes. La plupart des femmes portaient du noir, ou du noir et blanc. Seule une poignée ne portait que du blanc, comme elle l'avait fait. Tandis qu'elle pensait que toutes les femmes étaient belles et glamour, elle eut l'impression d'être à part. Tous les hommes semblaient parfaits dans leurs costumes cravates. Le bal se tenait dans le large atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Il se tenait chaque année ou il y avait une élection, comme une sorte 'd'au revoir' au Ministre sortant, et pour accueillir ceux qui pourraient devenir le nouveau Ministre. Elle vit Percy et sentit un tiraillement de regret à l'idée qu'ils tenaient ce bal pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna. Blaise était en train de lui sourire. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue. « Mon dieu, tu es beau. » Dit-elle. Il l'était. A côté de son Drago à elle, Blaise était probablement le plus bel homme de la pièce.

« Tu es magnifique bien sur. » Dit-il. Sa main alla à l'intérieur de son costume et il en retira une magnifique fleur violette et fuchsia. Il la lui tendit. Elle la porta à son nez. Elle avait le parfum le plus séduisant qu'elle avait jamais senti.

« Elle est superbe, et tellement unique. » Dit-elle. Elle l'épingla sur sa robe, et il lui sourit.

« Autant que toi. » Dit-il. Il toucha légèrement la fleur, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau nue de sa poitrine.

« C'est mignon. » Dit-elle, distraite. Elle venait juste de voir Malefoy passer les portes, avec à son bras, la jeune journaliste des incidents du 'diner' et du 'théâtre.

Blaise se pencha et chuchota à son oreille. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, c'est juste un spectacle, tout comme toi, rappelles-toi de ça. »

« Je voudrais juste être ici avec lui. » Dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et dit « Mon dieu, Blaise, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne tourne jamais ma langue dans ma bouche. » Il sembla perdu, alors elle dit « Désolée, c'est une phrase moldue. »

« Oh, eh bien, ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas offensé. Je sais que vous êtes amoureux tout les deux. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il passa sa main sur la fleur qu'il lui avait donnée, une fois encore, la redressant légèrement.

Elle dit « La fleur à différentes sortes de parfum, n'est ce pas ? »

Il dit « Elle a un parfum inhabituel. Je n'arrive pas à pointer à quoi ce parfum ressemble. »

Elle se pencha et prit une autre grande inspiration. Elle dit « Je n'arrive pas à trouver non plus. Peut-être du bleuet ou quelque chose. Non, tu sais à quoi je pense que ça sent ? Ce n'est pas du tout une senteur florale. Je pense que ça sent comme les amandes. Comme c'est bizarre. « Elle renifla longuement une autre fois. » Oui, amandes. »

« Amandes ? » Demanda Harry. « Ta fleur sent comme les amandes ? »

Elle se tourna et l'enlaça « Tu es si beau Harry. »

« As-tu déjà douté de ça. » Demanda Harry alors qu'il serrait la main de Blaise.

« Bien sur que non. Dis que je suis belle maintenant. » Dit-elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu vas le faire. » Rigola Harry. Il pointa une jolie sorcière, qui était à une table et dit « Regardes, j'ai même amené un rendez-vous. Tu me dois vingt gallions Hermione. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Blaise et expliqua « J'ai parié vingt gallions avec lui qu'il n'amènerait pas de rendez-vous. »

Blaise fit « C'est probablement ce qu'il a payé pour elle. » Il rigola. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Harry sembla cependant découragé.

Il dit « Je devrais aller présenter à mon rendez-vous vos salutations les plus chaleureuses. » Il s'en alla alors que Neville et Ginny entraient dans l'atrium.

Hermione regarda vers Drago et sa 'cavalière'. Il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois en direction d'Hermione. Pourquoi tous ces faux-semblants ? Anthony n'était même pas là. La jeune femme avait sa main sur son bras et rigolait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Sans aucun doute, quelque chose d'incroyablement charmant et spirituel. Foutu lui.

Hermione se sentit submergée par un sentiment de jalousie qui couru à travers ses veines, entremêlé avec de la tristesse. Elle avait gâché tant d'années à 'détester' Drago, lorsqu'en fait, elle l'avait probablement aimé depuis plus longtemps que lui. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle l'aimait après la cérémonie pour la bataille de Poudlard.

.

.

_Hermione regarda Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il attendait à côté de la masse de la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour du monument qui avait été érigé pour les héros qui étaient tombés lors de la bataille, et pour les personnes courageuses qui avaient vécu pour écrire le conte. Il avait attendu que la foule se disperse avant d'avancer jusqu'au morceau de granit lisse, pour avoir un meilleur regard._

_Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regards, à présent qu'il était tout seul. Le soleil commençait à décliner et le ciel avait une étrange teinte orange. Tout semblait trop silencieux, trop immobile, trop irréel. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, ne souhaitant pas entraver sa solitude, mais voulant lui offrir un peu de gentillesse. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il voulait être seul. Elle était déchirée. La main de Drago alla toucher un des noms sur la pierre, et elle avait décidé de le laisser en paix, lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom._

_Drago avait dit « Hermione Granger » et il avait commencé à tracer chaque lettre de son nom. La manière dont il avait prononcé son nom, avec tant de nostalgie et tant de passion, et un trait de conviction, lui fit changer d'avis. Elle devait aller le voir. Elle le regarda pendant un moment de plus, du coin de l'œil, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne d'autre n'était autour, elle avança vers lui. Après avoir dit « Hermione Granger » sa tête était apparue de l'autre côté de la sculpture de pierre. Elle avait eu un contact visuel avec lui et lui avec elle. _

_Elle pouvait à peine croire la manière dont son prénom sonnait venant de ses lèvres. C'était presque comme une plainte. C'était comme si il était une sirène et qu'il l'appelait, qu'il lui faisait signe et qu'elle était forcée de répondre. Au moment ou elle avança vers lui, à ce monument, fut la seconde ou leur histoire d'amour commença. Elle ne le savait pas à ce moment là, mais c'était là._

_Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, alors qu'elle reposait sur la pierre froide. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle lui dit « Tu sais Malefoy, des choses arrivent entre des enfants, qui n'ont pas à voir avec l'homme et la femme que nous sommes devenus. Nous avons tous fait des bons et des mauvais choix, et c'est ce que nous faisons avec ces choix qui compte. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils sont faits et finit. Tout ce qui compte c'est ici et maintenant, et ici et maintenant, tout ce qui compte est si nous avons apprit de nos erreurs. Je te pardonne pour chaque méchanceté, ou insulte, ou méfait que tu as jamais fait envers moi, et je n'ai plus d'illusions quant-au fait que cette dure vérité ne sera pas partagée par toi, mais ça se tient dans ma perception de mon propre futur, donc je dois le dire, que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non. Je te souhaite une bonne vie Drago. »_

_Elle avait enlevé sa main de sur la sienne, avait serré brièvement son poignet et avait commencé à partir. Il retira sa main gauche et il attrapa sa main gauche avec sa droite. Il avait dit « Merci. »_

_._

_.  
_

Elle l'avait aimé depuis si longtemps. Elle l'avait vraiment, vraiment aimé. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son bras. Alors qu'elle sentait la main d'un autre, les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'accrochèrent aux siens, avec une expression inquiète. Il mima les mots « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle secoua la tête, se tourna et couru hors de la pièce, oubliant la main qui était sur son bras.

« Mon dieu, Hermione, tu es tellement belle. » Fit Neville en la tirant vers lui et embrassant sa joue.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en effaçant une larme traitresse. Neville ne remarqua même pas.

« Il parle à Ginny. Bonjour Blaise. » Fit Neville en offrant sa main. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que Blaise était à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que sa main s'enroule autour de ses épaules.

Blaise le regarda d'une manière condescendante et serra sa main en disant « Londubat. »

Neville regarda le corsage d'Hermione et dit « C'est une fleur rare, de quel type est-elle ? »

« N'est-elle pas magnifique. » S'exclama Hermione, oubliant sa tristesse pendant un moment « Blaise me l'a donnée. Je pense qu'elle sent l'amande, ce qui est étrange, mais c'est juste la plus belle fleur que j'ai jamais vue.

« Je ne reconnais pas l'espèce, hé Zabini, quel type de fleur est-ce ? » Demanda Neville, l'examinant de plus près. « Elle ressemble presque à une orchidée. »

« Je ne suis pas un botaniste Londubat, cependant, je peux te donner le nom de mon fleuriste si tu veux vraiment savoir. » Dit-il. Il prit le bras d'Hermione et l'emmena plus loin. Hermione fit un signe d'au revoir à Neville. Elle regarda également vers Drago. Il la regarda, et elle pensa qu'il avait toujours l'air inquiet.

Neville eut soudainement lui aussi un air inquiet sur le visage et il dit trois mots « Orchidée et amandes. »

* * *

(1) Besoin d'une note ici, parce que le jeu de mot est incompréhensible en français. En fait Hermione répond tout d'abord "Pretty", puis elle se corrige en disant "I meant, Pretty Good", sachant que Pretty veut dire joli, mais que Pretty Good, ou Pretty autre chose, veut également dire "Très quelque chose" ^^

Sinon, je vais poser la même question que l'auteur : en quoi les trois dernièrs mots "Orchidées et Amandes" sont importants ? héhé

Qui veut être sauvée d'une étagère tueuse par Drago ? Et pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs (ahem) xD

Bisous BIsous


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour Bonjour. Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu particulier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de monde. Je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui du coup je ne vais pas trop m'attarder xD

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Alexiaa** : Tu vas encore être un peu frustrée je crois xD

**From** **Hell** : Merci beaucoup. Et tu n'as pas tort dans tes suppositions hihi

**Vera** **Bennett** : Je ne dirais rien pour Anthony et Blaise, tu verras xD Et encore un peu de patience aussi pour l'histoire d'amande et de fleur.

.

L'auteur avait tenu à rappeler les deux passages où l'on mentionne les amandes et l'orchidée, donc je fais de même.

Le premier, lorsqu'Hermione avait fait du thé pour Percy

_Elle hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la petite cuisine qui était à côté de son bureau. Elle prit le thé vert infusé avec des amandes, qu'Anthony avait donné au Ministre, et le mit dans une passoire à thé, et commença à faire bouillir l'eau. Elle fit le thé et le lui apporta. Elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à avoir à nouveau de l'urticaire. « Je pense que je suis allergique à ce thé. » Fit Hermione. Elle tendit la tasse à Percy._

_.  
_

Le deuxième, lorsque'Harry a dit à Drago que Percy était empoisonné.

« _Ils ont fait un test toxicologique sur le Ministre également, et il est empoisonné, mais pas par le thé. »_

_« Par quoi alors ? » Demanda Drago._

_« C'est le truc, il avait des traces d'une plante rare, appelée Orcis Barbadensis, et lorsque l'on extrait le jus de cette plante, cela cause tous les symptômes que Percy a eut : suées nocturnes, tremblements des mains et des jambes, ulcères et symptômes neurologiques. C'est un homme très malade et il est empoisonné, mais pas par le thé. » Expliqua Harry._

_« Est-ce que c'est une plante commune ? » Demanda Drago en s'asseyant. _

_« Non, j'ai parlé à Neville et il a dit qu'elle est extrêmement rare et qu'elle pousse seulement dans certaines régions d'Amérique du Sud. Il a dit que c'est une plante qui fleurit et qui est de la famille de l'orchidée. Il a dit qu'elle est tellement rare que seuls les botanistes et les collectionneurs d'orchidée y ont accès. Ce n'est pas une plante magique. Je suis toujours perdu sur ce que cela signifie. » Conclut Harry._

_.  
_

Elle spécifie ensuite que ce chapitre est un flashback qu'elle ne savait pas ou placer, et qu'il prend donc un chapitre à lui tout seul, sans retour au présent.

Ce flashback se déroule peu de temps après qu'Hermione ai commencé à travailler au Ministère et après le flashback ou Drago et elle sont allés faire du shopping.

**Chapitre 38**

.

_Hermione marchait le long du trottoir et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. L'automne était bien avancé, mais il faisait presque comme en hiver. Où étaient les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle ? C'était néanmoins une très belle journée. Nous étions dimanche et Hermione passait habituellement ses dimanches avec ses parents, ou ses amis, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste un peu de temps pour être seule et réfléchir. Elle décida de marcher jusqu'à son parc préféré et s'asseoir avec un livre, sur son banc préféré, mais ne le saviez-vous pas, le destin avait d'autres plans. _

_Elle se retourna presque pour aller de l'autre côté du parc lorsqu'elle le vit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait encore des mauvais sentiments pour lui, si elle en avait vraiment eu, c'était juste qu'elle n'était pas sure d'être prête à se chercher des poux avec lui aujourd'hui. Il semblait se montrer aux moments les plus appropriés, habituellement, juste quand elle avait besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce qu'alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle vit sa tête baissée, ses bras sur ses genoux et ses mains serrées. Il ne leva même pas les yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait plus près. _

_« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle. _

_Il leva les yeux « Oh, désolé, c'est ton banc n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il. Il se leva et commença à s'en aller. Tellement pas "Dragonien"  
_

_Elle fit « Ce banc ne m'appartient pas, uniquement parce que tu m'as trouvée ici l'autre fois. Tu peux te rassoir. »_

_« Comme c'est gentil de ta part. » Dit-il, assez désinvolte. _

_Il se rassit, croisa les jambes et posa un bras sur le dos du banc. Il regarda vers quelques enfants qui jouaient sur des balançoires. Elle resta plantée là (comme une idiote) pendant quelques secondes et puis s'assit à l'autre bout du banc. Elle décida ne pas l'interroger sur son humeur étrange. Elle allait le laisser avec, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle prit un livre et commença à lire. _

_.  
_

_« Est-ce que tu veux ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Il pencha la tête vers les enfants qui jouaient, pour indiquer ce qu'il voulait dire. _

_« Des enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? » Interrogea-t-il. _

_Elle ferma son livre et y réfléchit vraiment pendant un moment (pas qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchit avant.) Elle dit « Bien sur, un jour, si je me marie et que je suis installée dans ma carrière, je voudrais des enfants. »_

_« Je ne veux pas d'enfants. » Dit-il sombrement._

_« Pourquoi pas ? » Il mourrait d'envie qu'elle demande, alors elle avait demandé. _

_« Je ne veux simplement pas, jamais voulu, n'aime pas vraiment les enfants. » Dit-il, décroisant ses jambes et remettant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je n'aimais pas les enfants lorsque j'en étais un, pourquoi les aimerais-je maintenant. »_

_« Ce sera différent lorsque tu auras les tiens, tu les aimeras, j'en suis sure. » Dit-elle. Elle rouvrit son livre._

_Il glissa plus près d'elle. « Est-ce que tu veux te marier ? »_

_Elle sourit, reposa son livre et dit « Est-ce c'est une demande ? » Elle rit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_« Un jour je le pourrais, là tout de suite, je veux juste savoir si tu veux te marier, à quelqu'un, un jour ? » Clarifia-t-il._

_Elle ferma son livre une nouvelle fois. Elle regarda vers un jeune couple d'amoureux, qui se tenaient la main, et qui marchaient sur un pont qui passait au dessus d'une mare. Elle dit « Si je trouve quelqu'un qui peut me supporter, peut-être. »_

_« Cela prouve la difficulté. » Plaisanta-t-il. _

_« Et toi alors, célibataire à vie ou mariage un jour ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle se tourna sur le banc pour lui faire face. Il remit son bras gauche sur le dos du banc. _

_« Je ne pense pas à cela souvent, mais peut-être un jour. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Si les conditions sont bonnes. »_

_« Quoi, comme une dot importante et une ligne de sang pur ? » Demanda-t-elle sans plaisanter._

_« Non, l'amour, Granger. » Répondit-il._

_« Tu veux dire que tu te marierais si tu étais amoureux, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle « Parce que je sais que je veux être amoureuse quand je me marierais. »_

_« Je suis déjà amoureux, et pas marié. »Dit-elle._

_« Ca ne compte pas si tu es amoureux de toi-même. » Dit-elle avec un rire. Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

_Il la regarda plus près et dit « Oh, eh bien alors, je suppose que je ne suis pas amoureux. » Il parlait d'elle, mais elle ne voudrait pas savoir ça. _

_« Je pense que le mariage peut être merveilleux avec la bonne personne. » Dit-elle. « Tu pourrais avoir construit une grande amitié. Quelqu'un qui connait toutes tes peurs, mais qui ne joue pas avec, qui peut finir tes phrases, qui connait tes faiblesses et tes forces. Qui t'aime lorsque tu te réveilles le matin avec mauvaise haleine et les cheveux défaits. »_

_« Mon haleine est toujours fraiche et regarde mes cheveux Granger. » Dit-elle. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin. Il sourit en retour. Il se tourna également sur le banc pour lui faire face lui aussi. La main qui restait sur le dos du banc bougea légèrement, pour que son pouce touche son épaule. Il le bougea d'avant en arrière pendant un moment et dit « Mes parents veulent que je me marie. »_

_« Mes parents m'en parlent tout le temps eux aussi. » Dit-elle. Il arrêta de bouger son pouce, et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle se sentit légère et troublée pendant un moment. Elle avait un chatouillement dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il la touchait comme ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_« Non, mon père et ma mère veulent que je me marie bientôt. Ils m'ont trouvé une femme et je suis censé me marier l'été prochain. » Dit-il. Il enleva sa main de son cou et se déplaça pour être assis de face sur le banc. Ses mains retournèrent à ses genoux. Elle imita ses mouvements et regarda droit devant._

_« Oh » Fut la seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser à dire._

_« Ouais, je sais. » Répondit-il. _

_Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, elle leva sa main droite et la laissa sur son épaule, ce qui le choqua. Il était toujours en train de chercher des petites excuses pour la toucher, mais quelle était son excuse ? « Mais tu es un adulte Malefoy. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ce que tes parents te disent de faire. C'est archaïque et passé de mode. Tapes simplement du pied et dis : désolé Maman et Papa, mais je suis un grand garçon et je me marierais lorsque je tomberais amoureux. » _

_Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola. « Je n'appelle pas ma mère et mon mère Maman et Papa. »_

_« D'accord. » Dit-elle « Alors dis 'Désolé Mr et Mrs Malefoy, mais j'ai le regret de vous informer que je suis majeur et que je devrais chercher une femme lors que serais désespérément amoureux et que ce sera sans espoir, et pas avant' Ca marchera. » Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. _

_Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il tendit la main et toucha rapidement sa joue, et retira sa main aussi vite. « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir et le leur dire pour moi. » Fit-il._

_« Je le ferais si tu veux. » Elle entra dans son jeu._

_« Et si ils disent que la seule manière pour qu'ils me laissent sortir de ce mariage arrangé, serait que tu leur garantisses que je me marie avec quelqu'un dans les cinq prochaines années. » Dit-il._

_« Pourquoi cinq ans ? » Demanda-t-elle, perdue. _

_« C'est la date limite de mon père. Je serais déshérité à trente ans si je ne suis pas marié. » Dit-il._

_« C'est horrible. » Fit-elle. « Alors tu devras juste trouver une fausse femme ou quelque chose, l'épouse, ramasser ta fortune et divorcer ensuite. Tout à une faille. »_

_Ses mains serrèrent le bord du banc. Son petit doigt touchait le jean d'Hermione. Il fit « Ferais-tu semblant d'être ma femme ? Juste pour l'argent bien sur. »_

_« Bien sur, si toi et moi se mariions, le divorce semblerait plus croyable. » Dit-elle._

_« Ferais-tu vraiment ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa main alla sur sa cuisse et serra sa main._

_Elle avait une expression de totale terreur sur le visage. Il fit un sourire en coin. Il plaisantait bien sur. Il n'y avait pas de telles conditions, qu'il se marie dans cinq ans. Il avait déjà reçu son héritage. Cependant, il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait dit que ses parents avaient arrangé un mariage pour lui. Il la sortit finalement de sa misère et dit « Je plaisante Granger, mais Merlin, si tu pouvais voir cette expression de pure horreur sur ton visage, eh bien, au moi tu as réussi à me remonter le moral. Merci » _

_.  
_

_Elle prit son livre et le frappa sur la tête avec. Merci mon dieu c'était un livre de poche. Il lui prit le livre des mains et dit « Roman d'amour Granger ? »_

_Elle tendit la main pour le livre mais il la bloqua avec son bras. Il bougea pour être dos à elle, il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire « L'imposante poitrine de Lydia se souleva alors que Roger l'écrasa contre son torse. Il dit 'Tu es mienne et je dois t'avoir. Lydia essaya de protester, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il écrasa la sienne contre sa bouche, étouffant le son dans sa gorge. »_

_« Rend-moi mon livre ! » Fit Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, parce que les phrases semblaient comiques venant de lui, et parce que seul Drago pouvait ouvrir un livre droit sur une scène de sexe. Il se leva et elle continua d'essayer d'attraper le livre. Elle couru légèrement pour s'éloigner._

_Il lut « Il gémit, sa tige plus longue et dure que jamais, de désir pour la jeune fille » Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et fit « Tige ? Qu'est ce qu'une tige Granger ? Est-ce que j'en ai une ? » Il se tourna pour courir à nouveau et elle commença à le chasser. _

_Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un grand espace vide et ouvrit à nouveau le livre. Elle dit « Donne le moi Malefoy ! »_

_« Attend, je te la donnerais plus tard, si tu veux, et par 'la', je veux dire ma tige, mais là maintenant, je veux d'abord lire sur Lydia la donnant à Roger » Dit-il. Il lut silencieusement, pouffant à chaque instant « Oh, il est installé dans ses murs de velours. » Il rigola. Hermione s'assit par terre. Très bien, elle le laissait lire. Il s'assit près d'elle. _

_« Oh mon dieu, Granger ! » Dit-il en la regardant avec de grands yeux « Les vrais gens ne parlent pas comme ça ! »_

_« C'est un livre espèce d'imbécile, dont ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes. » Dit-elle. _

_Il lut « La peau de Lydia devint rouge et luisante avec la douce sueur de la passion. Sa longue chevelure de soie tomba sur son visage alors qu'il la soulevait et qu'elle le chevauchait avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Hum » Il lut silencieusement pendant un moment et dit « Lydia est assez gourgandine, n'est ce pas Granger. Tu devrais lire ce qu'elle lui laisse faire maintenant. Oh, tu as probablement déjà lui ça, puisque cette page à apparemment déjà été cornée avant. Tu as marqué la page pour que lorsque tu es toute seule, et que tu as besoin d'un 'ami', tu puisses prendre ton fidèle livre et lire sur Roger et Lydia ? » Il lui rendit le livre._

_Elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser l'embêter aujourd'hui, et elle n'allait pas non plus dire quelque chose de méchant. Il n'était pas bien lorsqu'elle était arrivée au banc et maintenant il souriaitn, il la dernière fois qu'ils était dans le parc, c'était l'inverse, et il l'avait aidée, donc c'était son tour gratuit pour se moquer d'elle à ses dépends. Elle dit « Moques-toi de moi autant que tu veux Malefoy. » Elle ouvrit son livre et s'allongea sur le dos sur l'herbe blanche. Elle leva son livre au dessus de sa tête et commença à lire._

_« Tu vas attraper froid sur l'herbe fraiche Granger. » Dit-il. Il se déplaça pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, son coude soutenant sa tête. _

_Elle regarda vers lui et dit « Toi aussi. ». Il attrapa son livre et à sa surprise, l'ouvrit et lu encore un peu. Il s'assit et lut. Elle resta le dos. Eh bien maintenant, qu'était-elle supposée faire si il prenait son livre ? Elle regardait le ciel d'automne bleu et puis ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main toucher son épaule._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et Drago était penché sur elle, livre ouvert, pointant un point et il demanda « Qu'est ce que ce mot veux dire ? » _

_Elle rit et lui prit le livre « J'allais être gentille parce que tu semblais triste aujourd'hui et à côté de tes pompes, et tu m'as aidée la dernière fois que j'étais dans ce parc, toute seule et triste, mais non, je dois le dire. » Elle resta au sol mais cria « Tu es un abruti ! » Elle rit une nouvelle fois et s'assit. _

_Il la plaqua, ce qui la surpris dans le bon sens. Son livre s'envola de ses mains et il se pencha sur elle. Il se soutint avec ses mains pour qu'il puisse à peine la toucher. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ce mot veux dire, et tu n'es pas très gentille si tu ne veux pas m'éduquer. »_

_Elle le repoussa et il tomba sur le dos. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit « Tu sais ce qu'il veut dire ! »_

_Il posa sa main sur son dos, sous son manteau et dit « Je ne sais vraiment pas, dis moi. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu peux me montrer. » Sa main commença à bouger de haut en bas sur son pull over. Elle se tourna et lui lança un regard foudroyant. Il se demanda si il avait poussé la taquinerie trop loin, parce qu'il aurait pu vraiment l'offenser. Elle se mit sur ses genoux juste lorsqu'il s'assit. _

_Elle se sentait joueuse, alors elle le repoussa sur le dos, se pencha sur lui et elle dit « Demande à ta nouvelle femme de te montrer, même si je dois dire que si tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que ce mot veut dire, ou même à quoi ça ressemble, elle ne sera probablement pas ta femme pour très longtemps. » Elle se leva et le regarda. _

_« Choquante Granger, juste choquante ! » Il se leva lui aussi et épousseta son pantalon. « Et tu m'appelles le pervers. »_

_« Je t'ai appelé abruti. » Contra-t-elle, pointant un doigt vers lui._

_Il attrapa son doigt et le tint dans sa main. Il dit « Je pense que tu as dit pervers. » Il relâcha son doigt._

_« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. » Dit-elle. Elle se retourna et se pencha pour ramasser son livre. Elle sentit sa main épousseter le derrière de son jean. Elle se tourna rapidement et fit « Bordel qu'est-ce que… ! »_

_« Tu avais de la boue sur tes fesses. » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin._

_« Tu es un pervers ! » Dit-elle_

_« Tu vois, je savais que tu l'avais dit. » Il retourna vers le banc._

_« Je l'ai dit simplement maintenant. » Elle s'assit. _

_« Cela ne nie pas le fait que tu l'as dit. » Il s'installa à côté d'elle. _

_« Cela ne nie pas le fait que tu en es un. » Elle ouvrit le livre. _

_« Voyons voir ce qui se passe après la petite aventure de Roger et Lydia. » Dit-il. Il prit le livre de sa main et l'ouvrit à l'endroit qu'elle avait précédemment marqué. Il continua de lire à haute voix, sans commenter cette fois, et elle continua d'écouter, rougissant seulement de temps en temps, quand il la regardait en souriant._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est un peu un missing moment. Je l'aime bien moi...même si il me fait secouer encore en toujours la tête...ils ont vraiment été bêtes tout les deux. Drago aurait du la choper et l'embrasser et merde quoi xD

Bref, une review et Drago vous lira un harlequin à voix haute (et je persiste et signe **Lula's** **Lullaby**, un harlequin n'est pas un livre érotique, la preuve : tu vois Hermione lire des livres érotiques ? et toc)

Bisous Bisous


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjouuuuuuur. J'ai réussi. J'ai traduis ce chapitre en une journée. J'en ai bavé mais c'est bon...OUF Il est là xD

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Alexiaa** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je parie que tu vas être encore frustrée !

**from hell** : Mais...mais...mais...ne tire pas des conclusions trop vite xD

**Vera Bennett** : Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

**.  
**

(Flashback qui se déroule juste après la séance photo)

_Après la séance photo, Drago resta pour une interview, alors qu'Hermione retournait à son bureau. Il en termina avec l'interview et repartait à son bureau, lorsqu'il vit Anthony Goldstein de l'autre côté de la rue. Anthony fit signe à Drago de le suivre. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance à l'homme, surtout après ce que Blaise et Hermione lui avaient dit, mais sa curiosité était telle qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que cet homme voulait. _

_Drago couru de l'autre côté de la rue et fit « Qu'est ce qui se passe Goldstein ? »_

_« Dis-moi la vérité Malefoy, est-ce qu'Hermione et toi êtes vraiment séparés ou est-ce ce c'est une mascarade ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? » Répliqua-t-il._

_« Réponds à la question » Fit Anthony, le visage soudain rouge de colère._

_« Va en enfer Goldstein. » Fit Drago._

_Drago commença à s'éloigner et Anthony dit « Elle est en danger, tu sais. Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, à la soirée 'rencontrez et accueillez', qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir des accidents. Tu ne te rappelles pas du jour où une étagère lui est presque tombée dessus, il y a à peu près un an ? Ce n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un à essayé de lui faire du mal. »_

_« Est-ce que tu me menaces ? » Demanda soudainement Drago, se ruant contre l'homme et le poussant contre le mur._

_« NON ! » Siffla Anthony. « J'ai essayé de l'aider pendant plus d'un an maintenant ! C'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que nous fassions semblant de continuer à sortir ensemble ! C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de la faire sortir de la course. C'est pour ça que je t'ai convaincu de te présenter contre elle, pour que tu puisses soit gagner, soit la faire abandonner. C'est pour ça que Ron et moi avons menti à propos de notre liaison. Nous espérions qu'elle serait si contrariée, et tellement choquée, qu'elle démissionnerait de sa position. Franchement, kidnappes là jusqu'à ce que cette putain d'élection soit terminée, je suis à cours d'idées ! »_

_« Allons dans un endroit moins voyant et parlons » Fit Drago, sa baguette sous le menton d'Anthony. Drago tendit la main vers la veste d'Anthony et transplana directement chez lui. Il poussa Anthony pour qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé et garda sa baguette sur lui. « Parle Goldstein tu as dix minutes. » Fit Drago._

_« Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, dis-moi : es-tu toujours avec Hermione ou non ? »_

_« As-tu installé ce photographe chez Harry ? » Demanda Drago au lieu de répondre à la question._

_« Oui, je l'ai fait. » Fit Anthony. »_

_« Alors tu devrais connaitre la réponse. Granger pense que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça et elle m'en veux, donc nous ne sommes plus ensemble, grâce à toi. » Mentit Drago._

_« Bien, restez comme ça. » Dit Anthony. Il se leva pour partir. Drago toucha le milieu de son dos avec sa baguette. _

_« Tu ne crois pas que notre discussion est terminée, n'est ce pas Goldstein ? » Demanda Drago. _

_Anthony se retourna. Il dit « Ecoutes Malefoy, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu a été de la garder en sécurité. J'ai essayé de lui faire abandonner cette élection depuis le début, et je pensais qu'une fois que je t'aurais convaincu de te présenter, elle quitterait forcément. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre, mais je dois la faire abandonner comme je le peux. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago._

_« Merde Malefoy, je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, mais les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent. Quelqu'un là dehors essaye de tuer le Ministre, parce qu'ils le veulent hors de ce poste. Si Hermione le remplace ils vont lui faire la même chose. On m'a fait du chantage pour que je les aide. Si je ne les aide pas, ils laisseront le Ministre mourir, et ils tueront Hermione. Cette personne le fera aussi. »_

_« Nous devrions le dire à Potter. » Fit Drago._

_« Que Potter aille se faire voir. Il ne peut pas aider. J'en ai par-dessus la tête. » Fit Anthony. « Je suis en train d'empoisonner le Ministre, mais pas parce que je le veux, mais tout de même, ne penses-tu pas que le chef des Aurors s'arrêterait là-dessus. »_

_« Donc ce que tu as dit à Blaise n'était pas un mensonge. » Fit Drago._

_Anthony sembla déconcerté. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais référence, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Je suis peut-être celui qui empoisonne le Ministre, mais je suis également celui qui a la liberté de le sauver, si je peux être sur que Percy n'est plus Ministre et qu'Hermione ne lui succèdera pas. » Anthony se rassit. « Ca aurait si facile si elle avait simplement dit non lorsque Percy lui a demandé d'être son successeur. Elle ne veut pas de ce poste. Je pensais qu'elle dirait forcément non, c'est pour ça que je l'ai suggérée. J'ai essayé d'orienter Percy vers moi pour le poste mais il n'a pas voulu. Je pensais qu'en ruinant sa réputation, elle se retirerait, mais rien ne fonctionne. »_

_« Tu radotes mec, et ça n'a aucun sens. » Fit Drago._

_« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, excepté que pour sauver les apparences vous deux devez rester séparés. De plus, j'ai bien peur que Potter soit trop près de la vérité, donc je dois le distraire. C'est là que tu interviens. » Fit Anthony « Je te promet de te dire tout ce que je suis, en échange de ton aide, et dans le long terme, cela gardera Hermione en sécurité, je le promet. »_

_« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda Drago._

_« Premièrement, reste loin d'elle. Ne va pas la voir. Ne vas pas chez elle ou à son bureau. Ne va pas au bal de charité avec elle. Ensuite, j'ai besoin que tu me retrouves au Ministère ce soir, dans la cage d'escalier, je vais venir de jeter un sort et tu devras laisser Potter te retrouver au matin. Dis-lui que je t'ai attaqué. Cela gardera l'attention de Potter sur moi et me fera gagner du temps. Si tu acceptes ça, je ferais un serment sorcier avec toi, pour te dire la vérité et tenter de garder Hermione en sécurité. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » Demanda Drago. « Dis-moi ton secret d'abord et je déciderais si ils valent mon aide. »_

_Anthony se leva et dit « Crois-moi ou non, mais je procèderais avec ou sans toi. » Il tendit la main dans sa poche. Drago leva plus haut sa baguette. Anthony fit « J'ai juste besoin de te donner quelque chose, une preuve de vérité si tu veux. » Il tendit la main dans la poche de son manteau et jeta un sachet de thé à Drago. Drago l'attrapa dans sa main libre. « Voilà, c'est le vrai thé qui était dans le bureau du Ministre. C'est ta preuve. Il y a mes empreintes digitales partout dessus, et il y a le thé empoisonné dedans. Si je te dupes ou que je refuse de te dire la vérité plus tard, tu pourras l'utiliser contre moi. Vas-y et mets-le en sécurité. Si je te vois dans la cage d'escalier ce soir, je saurais que tu es d'accord avec mon plan ». Anthony se leva et sortit. _

_Drago regarda le sachet de thé dans sa main et s'assit. Il avait beaucoup à réfléchir._

_._

_.  
_

Drago Malefoy regardait Neville Londubat et Hermione. Il ne pas pouvait clairement voir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il apparaissait qu'il regardait son bustier. Elle semblait toujours distraite et perturbée. Drago pensa qu'elle était peut-être en train de pleurer. Il voulait s'approcher pour voir se qui se passait. Blaise arriva, prit la main d'Hermione, et l'emmena plus loin.

Neville regarda rapidement vers Blaise et Hermione. Blaise tenait sa main dans la sienne et l'emmenait loin de la foule. Neville chercha Harry. Il le trouva et à ce moment, Harry leva les yeux et fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt qu'il eut fait le signe, il vit l'expression inquiète de Neville, et il s'excusa auprès de son rendez-vous, et se précipita vers Neville. Neville chuchota quelque chose à Harry. Harry regarda vers Blaise et Hermione. Drago s'excusa auprès de sa 'cavalière' et marcha vers Harry et Neville, pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

Blaise avait emmené Drago près du couloir. Il vit Drago, Neville et Harry ensemble, et il n'était pas content.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, à une table près du mur. Elle fit « Tu sais Blaise, je ne pense pas que je me sente très bien. »

IL s'assit près d'elle et demanda « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je me sens nauséeuse et j'ai chaud. » Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. « Je crois que j'ai du mal à respirer. »

« Ta peau est moite. Viens, pourquoi ne montons-nous pas à ton bureau pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux » Et il l'aida à se lever. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle se sentait vraiment malade.

.

.

_Hermione se préparait pour la conférence de presse durant laquelle elle allait annoncer qu'elle offrait un million de gallions aux orphelins de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était tellement excitée et chancelante, qu'elle avait impression qu'elle pourrait difficilement se contenir. Harry avait le chèque enfermé dans son bureau, et elle le présenterait ce soir, au banquet. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'informer la presse pour ce cadeau._

_Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être au banquet. Au début, elle était nerveuse à propos de ce qu'elle allait porter, mais grâce à nul autre que Drago Malefoy, elle avait une magnifique robe bleue nuit à porter, et son discours était préparé, et rien ne pourrait ruiner cette journée, à part une météorite qui lui tomberait sur la tête ou quelque chose. Elle commença à chanter une chanson débile, alors qu'elle regardait dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau pour prendre une plume. Elle avait une jolie plume dorée qu'elle voulait utiliser ce soir pour signer sur le chèque. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la plume dans son bureau. Peut-être qu'elle était dans son armoire de dossiers. Elle alla jusqu'à son armoire de dossiers, qui était contre le mur. Elle regarda dans le tiroir du haut, puis dans le tiroir du milieu, et en dernier, elle se baissa pour regarder dans le tiroir du bas._

_Drago Malefoy s'arrêta dans le bureau d'Hermione pour voir comment elle allait depuis son petit 'accident' dans le département des archives. Sa porte était ouverte et il l'entendit chanter. Elle devait être heureuse. Comme c'était bizarre. Cela changerait lorsqu'elle lirait l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier à propos de sa donation à Sainte Mangouste. C'était deux fois ce qu'elle allait offrir. Oui, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils en soient revenus à se détester l'un l'autre, parce qu'elle allait certainement être en colère lorsqu'elle saurait pour sa donation. _

_Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et la regarda alors qu'elle se penchait pour regarder dans une armoire à dossier. C'était une belle vue après tout. Il voulait tendre la main et toucher ses jolies petites fesses rondes, mais il devait se contenir pour l'instant. Elle se redressa, toujours inconsciente de sa présence. _

_.  
_

_Elle alla jusqu'à une étagère, tira sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à l'étagère et grimpa sur le haut de la chaise. Il sourit. La chaise avait des roues, et elle était sure de tomber. En fait, elle tomba presque, mais elle s'accrocha à l'étagère pour se retenir. Elle tendit la main pour attraper une boite et c'est là qu'il dut lui dire qu'il était là. Cette petite imbécile allait se tuer. Il entra et dit « Qu'est ce que tu cherches, ta dignité ? » Elle se tourna sur la chaise, et la prochaine chose qu'elle sut, fut qu'elle tomba réellement._

_Il fut à ses côtés en un éclair. Il l'avait dans ses bras. « Eh bien c'est vieillot. »_

_« Pose moi par terre Malefoy ! » Bouillonna-t-elle_

_« Attend, je voulais dire que c'était intime, pas vieillot. » Dit-il en la berçant dans ses bras._

_« Je veux vraiment que tu me reposes ! » Dit-elle._

_« Peut-être que je ne pense aucun de ces mots Granger, quel mot est-ce que je cherche Granger ? » Demanda-t-il. Il regarda son visage rouge de colère et dit « Tu es bonne en mots, tu vas me dire quel mot est-ce que je cherche, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Poses-moi ou je vais te donner plus qu'un mot pour décrire cette situation ! » Beugla-t-elle._

_« Non, je pense que je vais te garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ta petite conférence de presse cet après midi. Montrons à la presse que tu serais morte maintenant, si je n'étais pas toujours là pour sauver ta peau._

_Elle soupira et dit « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il s'assit sur sa chaise mais la garda sur ses genoux. Elle essaya de se lever mais il la serra fort. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu cherches Granger ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle sentait bon aujourd'hui. Comme de la confiture de myrtilles. Elle tira sur son bras et bougea finalement de ses genoux._

_« J'ai besoin d'une plume dans cette boite en haut. » Elle pointa le haut de l'étagère. Il se leva de sa chaise. _

_« Oh, alors vas-y et prend là alors. » Dit-il._

_Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être poli et offrir de la lui prendre, mais non, cela arrivait seulement si il était un être humain normal. Elle se mit de nouveau debout sur la chaise et posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de Drago pour se stabiliser, ce qui le fit sourire, et elle atteignit la boite. Sa main couru le long de sa jambe. _

_« Arrête ça ! » Aboya-t-elle. Elle attrapa la boite et la jeta au sol. Elle remit sa main sur son épaule et descendit de la chaise. Elle ouvrit la boite et enleva la plume. _

_« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Parce que je crois me rappeler que tu me dois toujours une plume depuis l'université. »_

_« Non, c'est la plume que je vais utiliser pour signer un très gros chèque je vais offrir à Sainte Mangouste ce soir, si tu veux savoir. Il y a une conférence de presser concernant la donation dans dix minutes, donc je ne vois pas le problème que j'ai à te le dire. » Dit-elle. Elle retourna à son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir du haut et sortit un miroir. Elle regarda son reflet et mit un peu de rouge à lèvres._

_« Ca ne changera rien, tu ressembleras toujours à toi, tu sais. » Dit-il « Et je sais tout pour ta conférence de presse. Je viens juste de te la mentionner, tu te rappelles ? »_

_Son regard se plissa vers lui et elle fronça les sourcils « Tu es détestable. Quittes mon bureau. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être là. »_

_« Je suis venu pour une raison spécifique » Dit-il en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau. Il lui prit le miroir des mains et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il dit « Je veux que tu lises cet article de le Gazette du Sorcier, avant ta petite conférence de presse. »_

_Elle tendit la main pour le journal et demanda « De quoi est-ce que ça parle de toute façon ? »_

_Il dit « Oh, c'est à propos de moi en fait. »_

_Il lui tendit le journal, elle le posa sur son bureau. Elle fit « Je me fiches de le lire tout de suite, maintenant pars. Je dois descendre pour la conférence de presse et je ne veux pas te laisser dans mon bureau. Tu pourrais le salir ou répandre tes germes de sang-pur partout. »_

_Il rit et fit « Où sont les journalistes lorsque l'on a besoin d'eux ? Il devraient voir à quel point tu as des préjudices contre les sangs-purs. D'abord tu veux leur faire payer des taxes plus hautes et maintenant tu penses que nous avons plus de germes que toi. »_

_Elle dit « Oh Malefoy, c'était une piètre tentative d'humour. » Il rit au fait qu'elle se rabaissait. Elle se leva et dit « Pars maintenant. »_

_Il s'assit à son bureau « Je préfère rester. »_

_« Très bien, reste. » Elle descendit dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour la conférence de presse._

_.  
_

_Elle descendit dans l'atrium du Ministère, où la presse et quelques officiels de Sainte-Mangouste et du Ministère avaient déjà convergés. La présentation formelle devait se tenir le soir, mais l'annonce à la presse était aujourd'hui. Anthony la présenta, et elle avança sur le podium. Elle parla de ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner cet argent, et comment cela avait été cher à son cœur. Elle garda le meilleur pour la fin. A la toute fin de son petit discours, elle annonça qu'elle allait offrir un chèque d'un million de gallions à Sainte Mangouste._

_Tout le monde applaudit. Plusieurs administrateurs de Sainte Mangoiste serrèrent les mains des officiels du Ministère. Hermione était absolument rayonnante, jusqu'à ce qu'une journaliste, une jeune femme, lève sa main._

_« Avez-vous décidé de donner cet argent à Sainte Mangouste avant ou après que Drago Malefoy ai décidé de donner à la même œuvre de charité ? »_

_Hermione se sentit comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappée dans la poitrine. Elle se tourna vers Anthony. Il haussa les épaules. La même journalise dit « Il était rapporté dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui que Drago Malefoy donnait deux millions de gallions à la même œuvre de charité, donc soit vous l'imitez, soit il vous imite. Laquelle est-ce ? »_

_Hermione était toujours temporairement sans voix. Anthony vint sur le podium et dit qu'Hermione avait travaillé dur pendant des mois pour gagner cet argent et qu'elle avait toujours eu l'intention de le donner à Sainte Mangouste Il termina la conférence et dit ensuite à tous les journalistes qu'ils étaient invités à prendre des photos au banquet, plus tard._

_Hermione était toujours sous le choc. Harry arriva et lui prit la main. Elle regarda Harry, les yeux embués de larmes et il dit « Ca va aller mon cœur. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle regarda de nouveau vers la foule, alors que tout le monde commençait à discuter et à se disperser. Elle vit Drago Malefoy parler à la même jeune journaliste. Il leva les yeux pendant un moment, fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et sourit. Il n'avait pas le fait de l'avoir surprise comme ça. Si seulement elle avait lu l'article d'abord, comme il avait voulu qu'elle fasse. _

_Elle se tourna précipitamment et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs._

_Elle était actuellement en train de marcher avec Harry Potter, le long du couloir du niveau trois du ministère, en direction de son bureau._

_« Je déteste profondément cet homme ! » Cria Hermione, en ouvrant violemment la porte de son bureau et en enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Elle avança jusqu'à son bureau et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. « Je le déteste, le déteste, le déteste ! » Dit-elle tout en frappant violemment le bureau de ses poings._

_Son assistante sembla un moment perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter arrive dans le bureau. « Elle fulmine à cause de Drago Malefoy » Expliqua-t-il._

_« Bien sur, j'aurais du le savoir » Fit l'assistante avec un sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à Hermione et lui dit « N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller à Sainte-Mangouste tout à l'heure, pour la donation au pavillon des enfants. »_

_« Bien, je m'en rappellerais » répondit-elle tout en congédiant la femme de la main._

_Harry ramassa la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier et dit « J'aimerai savoir d'où ils sortent ces ordures. » Sur la une, s'étalait un article à propos de Drago Malefoy, et sur le fait qu'il venait juste de faire don de deux millions de gallions pour aider financièrement les orphelins de guerre__. __Le problème était qu'Hermione avait travaillé dur pour collecter un million de gallions pour la même œuvre de charité. Elle avait travaillé des semaines durant, récoltant des fonds, amassant de l'argent avec des ventes aux enchères, un marathon et d'autres choses, et la soirée juste avant celle ou elle allait leur offrir le chèque, Drago Malefoy leur avait offert deux millions de gallions, de sa propre fortune ! Si elle leur donnait son argent maintenant, on aurait l'impression qu'elle le copiait, et en plus, le fait que sa donation était plus élevée d'un million, affaiblirait considérablement la sienne._

_« Tu sais Hermione, ton offre va toujours considérablement aider cette œuvre de charité. Je sais que c'est vraiment pas de chance que Drago te prenne ta gloire, mais tu devais savoir que ce serait une élection déloyale à la minute ou tu as décidé de faire campagne contre lui pour le Ministère de la Magie. »_

_Hermione prit le papier des mains d'Harry et le balança dans la cheminée. « Si je ne m'étais pas présentée, il serait notre nouveau Ministre. Tu aimerais ça Mr Potter ? Je le déteste vraiment. »_

_« Je sais que tu me déteste Granger. » Fit une voix depuis le pas de la porte. « Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en colère ? » demanda-t-il à Harry._

_« Pour te mettre sur la voie Malefoy, tu entres à tes risques et périls. » Fit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione et rajouta « Je dois rester ? » _

_« Non, je ne veux aucun témoins » répondit-elle._

_Harry sourit, lui tapota la joue et se tourna vers Drago : « Ce sont tes funérailles, Malefoy. Je te vois plus tard Hermione. »_

_Hermione s'assit à son bureau et leva les yeux vers Drago : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je voulais venir et voir si nous pouvions organiser un petit débat, toi et moi, qui serait animé par la Gazette du Sorcier, tu sais, tes idées contre les bonnes idées : les miennes. Laissons les électeurs voir les deux candidats, comme ça ils pourront juger qui ils veulent comme prochain Ministre de la Magie » Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son bureau posa ses pieds sur le coin de ce dernier._

_Hermione avança vers lui, vira ses pieds et s'écria « Dégages de mon bureau ! »_

_« C'est un bureau ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était un cagibi. Donc, pour notre débat ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Non. » Dit-elle. Elle tira sur son bras, afin de le faire quitter la chaise. Il chassa sa main d'une tape._

_« Arrête de me toucher Granger. » Rit-il. « Je pourrais attraper tes microbes. »_

_« Bonjour, sang-de-bourbe dans la pièce » Elle agita sa main devant son visage._

_« Je voulais dire tes microbes de coincée libérale. J'aime les sang-de-bourbe maintenant, enfin, si les médias me posent la question, je les aime » Rit-il. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux. Il se leva. « Allez, es-tu toujours en colère que ma donation plutôt importante éclipse ta misérable petite donation ? »_

_« Ma donation était d'un million de gallions, et tu as du avoir un espion ou quelque chose dans le genre pour savoir à quelle œuvre de charité nous allions les offrir. Tu es méprisable et je te déteste sincèrement. » Dit-elle._

_« Tu peux toujours leur donner ton argent, sauf si tu faisais juste ça pour te montrer et non par bonté de cœur. » Proposa-t-il_

_Il avait raison,. Elle devait faire ça. « Tu as raison. »_

_« Grand Dieu, où sont les médias quand on a besoin d'eux ! Je ne t'entendrais jamais redire cette phrase. Notre débat est le week-end prochain, dans la salle de réception de l'Hôtel Milton. Mon manager de campagne t'enverra un hibou pour l'heure et les directives » Dit-il en se levant pour partir._

_« Je ne fais pas de débat avec toi »Répliqua-t-elle. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise._

_« Tu capitules déjà ? Splendide. Puis-je donc t'emmener pour un déjeuner de victoire ? C'est toi qui payes ? »Demanda-t-il_

_Elle se leva, tapa du pied comme un enfant de cinq ans et pointa sa porte du doigt « Pars de mon bureau ! »_

_Il souri une nouvelle fois et dit « A plus tard Granger. » Il commença à partir mais se retourna et rajouta « Oh, et au fait, même si tu me déteste vraiment – ce dont je doute réellement – je t'aime vraiment. Il lui tourna le dos et rigola alors qu'il quittait le bureau. Elle ramassa une de ses chaussures sur le sol, se pencha sur le pas de sa porte et la balança droit sur sa tête. Il se tourna à temps pour attraper le fichu objet et s'écria « Reflexes d'attrapeur, tu te souviens ? » Il jeta la chaussure en l'air, la rattrapa une nouvelle fois et la pris avec lui dans l'ascenseur, toujours en riant tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui faisait beaucoup._

_Elle claqua la porte de son bureau si fort que la vitre de cette dernière se brisa en une centaine de morceaux._

_._

_.  
_

Blaise escorta Hermione jusqu'à son bureau. Il ferma la porte. Il y avait une fenêtre en verre poli à sa porte. Il la regarda alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'au canapé et s'asseyait. Il aurait souhaité qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre à la porte. Même si ce n'était que du verre poli, il avait peur que quelqu'un voit. Il voulait que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient là.

Il s'assit près d'elle et dit « Dois-je aller te chercher de l'eau ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il se précipita vers la porte, la laissa ouverte et alla lui chercher de l'eau. Dès qu'il fut partit, Anthony arriva à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Anthony ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle était effrayée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle savait que Blaise était juste dans le couloir, et elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche si elle en avait besoin.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi Hermione, tout de suite. Ne pose pas de questions » Fit Anthony. Il tira sur son bras, pour la forcer à se lever.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Blaise est dans le couloir. » Dit-elle. Elle chancela légèrement et du mettre son bras libre sur son bras pour ne pas tomber.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la fleur. Il fit « Qui t'a donné ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Sa voix semblait comme si il était dans un tunnel. Sa vision était devenue floue également. Elle essayait de s'éloigner de lui mais elle vacilla. Anthony tendit la main vers son bustier et essaya de retirer sa robe, mais elle frappa ses mains. « Arrête ça ! » Dit-elle.

« Je dois t'enlever ça. » Dit-il. Il essaya de tirer sur le bustier une fois encore, mais il déchira le devant de sa robe. Sa jolie, nouvelle, robe blanche. Drago ne l'avait même pas vue de prêt dedans non plus.

Elle tira sur le devant de la robe, pour le remettre devant son soutien-gorge sans bretelles et dit « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Est-ce que tu sais que la moitié des aurors te recherchent ? Tu as assez de problèmes. Tu n'as pas besoin d'ajouter une attaque à la longue liste de charges. »

Blaise arriva en courant dans la pièce, juste quand Anthony essayait une fois encore d'arracher la fleur de sa robe à présent déchirée. Blaise tira sa baguette et dit « Laisse-là partir Goldstein ! »

Anthony attira Hermione contre son torse et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Tu n'es pas censé lui faire du mal ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'élection. Vois si elle gagner ou non. Ca pourrait toujours aller dans ton sens, sans la blesser. »

Blaise sembla dérouté et dit « Mais putain, de quoi est-ce que tu parles Goldstein ? Viens ici Hermione. » Anthony tira sa baguette et la pointa vers Blaise.

Hermione dit « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous battre pour moi pendant que je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir maintenant. » Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'effondra en avant, pendant qu'Anthony la tenait fermement par la taille.

« Je crois que c'est la partie de l'histoire ou tu cours et tu te caches Zabini. Malefoy sait tout. Tu ne va pas t'en sortir avec ça. » Anthony essayait vraiment de garder Hermione debout.

« Je ne sait vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu dois me laisser l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Supplia Blaise.

« Tu es celui qui l'a empoisonnée ! » S'exclama Anthony. Il du se tourner pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Blaise avança jusqu'au canapé également.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, je l'ai empoisonnée ? » Demanda Blaise

« La fleur, espèce de trou du cul ! Je ne peux même pas l'enlever ! » Fit Anthony, alors qu'il essayait de l'enlever encore une fois à la main.

« C'est juste une fleur. Je devais lui donner et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à propos de ça, mais je te jure que je vais te jeter un sort si tu ne me laisses pas la prendre pour que je puisse l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » Fit Blaise. Il plaça sa baguette sous le menton d'Anthony. Anthony se leva, leva les bras et lâcha sa baguette.

A la porte, quelqu'un cria. « Je vais te prendre ta baguette également Zabini ! » L'homme désarma Blaise. Blaise et Anthony se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Il dit « Maintenant, l'un de vous va prendre Hermione et nous pourrons tous sortir de la ensemble. Je pense que maintenant serait le bon moment parce que Potter et Malefoy sont sur le chemin. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Qui veut tomber tout droit dans les bras de Drago ? xD

**Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit aux lecteurs de "Sous l'apparence" Je pars jeudi au Royaume-Uni pendant un mois, pour être fille au pair (comme l'année dernière), je prend mon PC mais il a parfois du mal à se connecter en wifi donc il est possible que le prochain chapitre ai du retard. J'en suis désolée d'avance si c'est le cas !**

Bisous Bisous **  
**

.


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour bonjour, et desolee pour cette semaine sans chapitre. Je suis bien arrivee en UK et tout se passe bien. Hier je suis allee a Londres, j'ai ete voir HP au cine et j'ai encore pleure comme une folle...

Breffons.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est a moi, les persos sont a **JKR** et l'histoire a 

**Reponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Cline : **Hehe, mais est-ce vraiment Anthony...

**Anonyme sans nom : **Je ne suis pas partie avec un organisme, mais avec un site internet, aupair world qui met en relation gratuitement familles et filles au pair ^^

**Alexiaa : **Mouahahahah je pense que tu vas halluciner en lisant ce chapitre. Desolee pour l'attente

**From Hell : **Hihihi, tu vas avoir reponse a pas mal de tes questions ! Pour l'AP, j'ai vu tout le monde donc oui Evanna et Bonnie qui sont tres belles. Emma avait des talons sous sa robe (je suppose) mais je pense qu'elle doit faire plus ou moins ma taille. Je dirais entre 1m65 et 1m70 (je fais 1m69). J'ai pleure aussi pendant les discours et Rupert parlait en pleurant donc c'etait un peu complique a comprendre xD

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

**.  
**

Howard Spine ? Le méchant était Howard Spine. Non, certainement pas. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelait même de cet homme ? Mais il était là, sur le pas de la porte du bureau d'Hermione, son ancien bureau, avec sa baguette pointée vers Blaise et Anthony. Un homme qui n'avait jamais montré aucune tendance vers la duplicité auparavant, qui n'avait jamais montré de haine envers chaque personne présente, et qui était en effet un homme décrit comme honnête. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être le méchant, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il était planté sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, sa baguette pointée vers Blaise et Anthony, une chose était certaine et c'était celle-ci : Rien dans la vie n'était sur.

« Anthony ramasse Hermione et vous deux venez par ici et dépêchez-vous. » Fit Howard.

« Howard, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demanda Anthony.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea Blaise, regardant Anthony puis l'homme à la porte. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme avant. Il regarda de nouveau vers Anthony, qui semblait autant abasourdi que lui. Il regarda à nouveau Mr Spine et dit « Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe ici. »

« Très bien, restez-ici. » Fit Howard. Il jeta un sort à Blaise qui l'envoya dans un coin. Il tomba en un tas inconscient, sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda Anthony. « Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de Blaise et d'Hermione ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Goldstein. Tu étais censé t'occuper de tout ça et tu ne l'as pas fait, donc c'est mon tour de m'occuper de ça. Maintenant attrape Hermione et allons-y. Ils seront là dans une seconde. » Fit Howard. Il marcha par-dessus Blaise, ramassa sa baguette et ajouta « Personne ne saura jamais que toi et moi étions là. »

« Très bien, mais laissons Hermione pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Elle est très malade. » Fit Anthony.

« Je devrais l'espérer. Elle est hautement allergique à cette fleur sur sa poitrine, et même une petite dose est mortelle, mais plus longtemps elle la gardera, plus de toxines serons relâchées dans son organisme. Comme c'est poétique, le même poison qui est en train de tuer le Ministre de la Magie, va également tuer la possible future Ministre de la Magie. Je me suis arrangé pour que Zabini ait cette fleur lorsqu'il a commandé son corsage. » Fit Howard. Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione « Je l'aimais assez elle aussi. »

« Si tu tiens à elle, laisse-là ici. » Répéta Anthony.

Anthony claqua sa langue et dit « Elle doit mourir maintenant, tu as rendu cela très clair pour moi lorsque tu as dit qu'elle et Malefoy se fréquentaient toujours et qu'elle n'allait jamais abandonner l'élection. A ce point là, peu importe qui gagne parce que si elle gagne, elle fera passer la loi sur les lignées de sangs-purs et une fois encore elle me vole toute ma gloire ! Si il gagne, il la garde en tant que Sous Secrétaire et il fera passer la loi juste pour elle. Ne vois-tu pas que ça n'importe plus. Elle doit mourir. Si il devient Ministre après qu'elle soit morte, il ne saura même pas pour l'amendement ou pour le fait qu'elle essaye de le rétablir. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Plus rien ne marche. Ruiner sa réputation ne marche pas, briser ses amis ne marche pas, comme toi et Weasley, l'humiliation publique ne marche pas, même pas son amour pour Malefoy. » Howard marcha vers la porte « Maintenant prend ta baguette, ramasse-là et allons-y. »

Au moment ou Howard tourna le dos, Anthony lui lança un sort. L'homme tomba droit sur Blaise. Anthony se retourna et essaya d'enlever la fleur d'Hermione à l'aide de la magie. Lorsqu'elle ne s'enleva pas, il termina de déchirer sa robe et arracha la robe entière de son corps. Avec sa robe dans une main et son autre main sur le bras d'Howard Spine, il transplana.

Harry avait appelé tous les Aurors qui étaient en service. Ils fouillaient l'immauble à la recherche de Blaise. Harry et Drago coururent dans le hall, vers son bureau. Harry entra en courant le premier et tomba droit par-dessus le corps de Blaise Zabini. Drago s'arrêta en dérapant sur le pas de la porte. Il vit Blaise et Harry au sol et une Hermione Granger qui semblait inconsciente sur le canapé, sans robe.

Harry se leva et dit « Il y a une cheminée privée dans le bureau du Ministre. Prends-là et emmène-là à Sainte Mangouste. J'arrive tout de suite avec Blaise.

Il couru avec son corps avachi dans les bras. Il était vide de toute pensée et de tout sentiment, et conscient d'une seule chose. Il l'aimait. Il rassembla le courage de baisser les yeux vers elle une fois. Elle était couverte d'urticaire, son corps était froid, elle tremblait et son souffle sortait en petites et courtes respirations. Il fit un pas dans la cheminée et dit « Sainte Mangouste. »

.

.

_Drago Malefoy pensait que Ron Weasley était un connard. Il avait entendu qu'après le bal de Noël, il avait fait pleurer Hermione Granger. Quel idiot. Elle était si jolie ce soir-là. Il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Il se rappelait avoir entendu plusieurs autres personnes proclamer le même exact sentiment. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de deux Serdaigles – dont il pensait que leurs noms étaient Goldstein et Corner – il les entendit dire à quel point elle était jolie._

_Même Blaise Zabini, dont on pensait souvent qu'il était l'un des garçons les plus difficiles à l'école, avait dit à Drago qu'elle était jolie ce soir là. Alors qu'il était installé dans la bibliothèque, la regardant étudier, la journée après le bal, il réalisa une chose. Elle était la fille la plus jolie de l'école, et elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Toutes choses considérées, c'était dommage. Il avait toujours pensé, où on lui avait appris, que les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés étaient inférieur à lui et à son type, sous lui, qu'ils ne valaient pas leur magie. Mais quelque chose dans la manière dont elle rayonnait la nuit dernière ne la faisait pas du tout paraitre inférieure. Elle semblait de loin supérieure à la plupart des filles qui étaient là la nuit dernière. Il nota également le fait qu'elle était la fille la plus intelligente de leur classe. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que si une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger était plus belle et plus intelligente que toutes les autres sorcières, particulièrement plus que (toutes) les Sang-Pure qu'il connaissait, alors tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et qu'il avait toujours cru était un mensonge ? _

_Drago Malefoy était confus._

_Il regarda de nouveau vers elle. Il se rappela que lorsque le bal s'était terminé, il s'était faufilé pour espionner un couple de sixième années, dont il avait entendu qu'ils s'embrassaient, quand il l'avait vue avec Krum. Viktor Krum, star de Quidditch internationale, et sa cavalière : il lui embrassa la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il lui dit au revoir, et ensuite, alors qu'elle pensait que personne ne regardait, elle leva sa main à l'endroit ou l'homme l'avait embrassée, sourit, et tourna en rond, sa jolie robe tournoyant autour d'elle. Il aurait souhaite être celui qui la fasse tournoyer et sourire. Il l'aurait vraiment souhaité._

_Néanmoins, une telle pensée était juste un rêve, une folie. Il ne pourrait jamais se soucier d'une basse Sang-de-Bourbe, particulièrement la meilleure amie d'Harry 'le branleur' Potter. Elle ne se soucierait jamais de lui non plus. _

_Cependant, elle était vraiment très jolie la nuit dernière._

_._

_.  
_

Harry entra dans la chambre d'Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste. Drago était près de son lit, lui tenant la main. Harry fit « Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien ? »

Drago hocha la tête. Il se leva et dit « Où est Blaise Zabini ? » Il l'avait dit avec tellement de contrôle et de retenue qu'Harry fut inquiet. Il savait que cette retenue était orchestrée.

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je vais aller le tuer. » Fit Drago avec tant d'absence d'émotions ou de passion qu'en premier lieu, Harry pensa qu'il plaisantait. Lorsque Drago se baissa et qu'il embrassa sa tête en disant « Je reviens après avoir été tué Blaise mon amour. » Harry sut qu'il était sérieux.

Harry fit « Avant que tu tues quelqu'un, tu pourrais vouloir entendre ce que Blaise Zabini vient juste de me dire, sous l'influence du véritaserum. »

Drago regarda vers Hermione qui dormait toujours et dit « Bien sur, dis-moi ce que le bâtard à dit, mais je vais indubitablement toujours vouloir le tuer, si ce n'est pas maintenant, surement demain matin. » Il se leva et attendit. Harry pensait que ce manque de sentiment était étranger, mais chacun gérait le stress d'une manière différente.

Harry dit « Blaise Zabini à été engagé par Anthony Goldstein, non pas pour découvrir des saletés sur toi comme il l'a déclaré en premier lieu. Il l'a engagé pour persuader, et je te préviens qu'il utilise le mot au sens large, pour persuader Hermione d'abandonner la course. Il clame qu'Anthony est vraiment celui qui empoisonnes le Ministre et qu'il avait deviné depuis le début qu'Anthony ne travaillait pas seul mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le prouver. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique dure, dans un coin de la pièce. Il enleva sa veste de costume, et souleva ses lunettes pour pincer l'espace entre ses yeux ? Drago vint et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry continua « Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé de lui-même la raison pour laquelle Anthony voulait Hermione hors de la course. Cela avait à voir avec la loi sur la taxe des sangs-purs passée il y a deux ans, l'embargo de commerce passé deux ans avant cela et une autre loi, à propos de la définition des lignées de sang-purs, qui n'est jamais passée au dela du sol du Magenmagot mais qu'Hermione était supposée essayer de faire passer une nouvelle fois, si et lorsqu'elle deviendrait Ministre. »

Harry regarda vers Hermione. « Il a dit qu'Anthony voulait que la loi ne passe pas, et qu'il voulait que Percy agisse de la sorte. Percy n'a pas voulu le faire et c'est à partir de là qu'il suppose qu'Anthony a essayé de l'empoisonner. Il pensait que Percy ferait de lui son successeur lorsqu'il deviendrait trop malade pour continuer. Et quand ça n'est pas arrivé, il a demandé à Percy de nommer Hermione. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Si il voulait qu'Hermione soit nommée, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle abandonne ? »

« Il voulait qu'Hermione soit nommée. » Fit Harry. « Parce qu'il a supposé, à tort, qu'Hermione refuserait. Elle n'a jamais été une fan de pouvoir et à cause de ça, il était sur que cette fois, elle refuserait. Il a tout essayé pour la faire abandonner. Il est ensuite venu te voir, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle te détestait. A quel point ce mec peut-il être aveugle ? Le reste de nous tous savait que tu l'aimais depuis des années » Rigola Harry « et ceux proches d'elle savaient qu'elle t'aimait aussi, mais il pensait qu'elle te détestait et donc il a pensé qu'une fois que tu aurais commencé ta campagne, elle voudrait abandonne, et une fois encore, il a été un imbécile. »

Drago dit « Bien sur qu'il a été imbécile. Ne savait-il pas que même si Granger me détestait, elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner un challenge ? »

.

« Après toutes ces années à sortir ensemble, il ne la connaissait pas du tout. » Acquiesça Harry. « Il a du la convaincre de continuer à faire semblant de sortir avec lui, pour qu'il puisse reste proche d'elle, et essayer d'anticiper ses prochains mouvements. »

« Lorsqu'il a découvert que vous deux vous fréquentiez toujours, il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour vous faire rompre. Il a encore pensé qu'il réussissait avec le photographe et l'incident du jacuzzi. » Déclara Harry. « Il a pensé qu'elle t'accuserait, qu'elle arrêterait de te voir, et que tu serais tellement en colère qu'il pourrait te convaincre de ne pas faire passer cette loi une fois que tu aurais été élu. »

« Anthony a mal calculé son courage de Gryffondor et sa ténacité. Elle n'allait pas t'abandonner si facilement. » Dit Harry sur un ton de confidence. « Blaise a dit qu'il a essayé à chaque fois de la faire éjecter. Il a dit qu'il avait finalement pensé qu'Anthony avait perdu les pédales lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de 'quelqu'un' qui voulait faire du mal à Hermione, parce que son plan tombait à l'eau. Il a dit que c'est alors qu'il a commencé à soupçonner qu'Anthony ne travaillait pas seul. Il a dit qu'Anthony ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione, qu'il voulait l'antidote pour le Ministre et qu'il avait peur qu'il soit trop tard. C'est à ce moment là qu'il est venu vers toi apparemment et qu'il a essayé de te faire travailler avec lui. Il savait que tout ça lui montait à la tête. »

« Blaise a essayé de découvrir avec qui il travaillait mais il n'a rien trouvé. » Fit Harry. « Blaise a admit avoir trafiqué la conversation entre Anthony et lui, celle qu'Hermione a entendu dans le placard. Il a dit qu'il voulait faire prendre conscience à Hermione de la dangerosité d'Anthony, et même le faire passer pour plus dangereux qu'il n'était, pour qu'elle ne lui fasse plus confiance, et qu'elle impliquerait les Aurors en m'impliquant moi. La dernière fois que Blaise à parlé avec Anthony, il a dit à Blaise qu'il ne voulait pas que Percy meure ou que quelque chose de mal arrive à Hermione. Il a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait au début était le pouvoir et aider un vieil ami à faire un score. Il a dit qu'à la fin, il a continué de travailler parce qu'on lui avait promit l'antidote pour Percy, et la seule chose que Blaise savait c'était que l'antidote était un antidote moldu, parce que le poison était un poison moldu et qu'Anthony a dit qu'il avait essayé de produire son propre antidote et que ça n'a pas marché. Il a demandé à Blaise de garder Hermione en sécurité, pendant qu'il essayait d'obtenir l'antidote. »

« Il ne savait vraiment pas avec qui Anthony travaillait jusqu'à ce soir. Il a dit que premièrement, le corsage avait été commandé par lui, à son fleuriste habituel, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée que c'était poison. Deuxièmement, il a dit qu'Anthony était venu au bureau d'Hermione ce soir et qu'il avait essayé d'enlever la fleur de sa robe, et qu'il semblait inquiet de son état, et troisièmement, il a dit que qui que ce soit qui travaille avec Anthony, avait du être celui qui lui avait jeter un sort. Il a dit que c'était un homme assez vieux, grand, beau, assez lourd et qu'Anthony l'avait appelé Howard. »

Drago sembla perdu. « Howard ? »

De son lit, Hermione dit « Il doit vouloir dire Howard Spine. »

.

.

_Drago avait entendu par le bouche à oreille que la grande dispute de Granger et Weasley, le soir du bal de Noël, consistait apparemment au fait que Granger reprochait à la Belette le fait de ne pas avoir les couilles de l'inviter à danser mais qu'il avait l'incommensurable culot de faire le jaloux. Bien pour elle. Il avait également entendu que le stupide, abruti, connard, l'avait fait pleurer. Le stupide trou du cul. Avait-il vraiment pensé que quelqu'un comme Granger voudrait danser avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Même une sang-de-bourbe comme elle était trop bien pour lui. Il se fichait que la Belette soit un sang-pur. Granger valait toujours cent Weasley, ce qui était approximativement le nombre de gens qu'il y avait dans la famille Weasley. Il ne la vaudrait jamais._

_Demandez à n'importe qui._

_Drago lui jeta un regard, depuis sa table à la bibliothèque. Elle semblait rêver éveillée. Elle ne lisait plus son livre. Sa tête reposait dans ses mains, et elle avait un air lointain sur le visage. Habituellement, son nez était collé droit dans un livre, mais bien sur, il pensait toujours qu'elle était jolie, même si elle avait le nez dans un livre, mais il pouvait à peine se l'avouer à lui-même et il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Envolée, était la belle robe bleue qu'elle portait la nuit dernière. Envolée, était la masse de boucles qu'elle avait relevée sur sa tête. Envolé était le maquillage et la rougeur sur ses joues, et le petit sourire et la magie de l'hiver du bal de Noël . Tout ca avait été remplacé par un jean et un sweat, des baskets, une tête pleine de boucles qui semblaient incontrôlables et qui semblaient en fait avoir une vie propre. Envolés étaient la rougeur et le sourire, remplacés par un teint pale, des tâches de rousseur et une légère grimace sur son visage. Elle avait même une ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils et elle ne regardait rien de particulier, tandis que son esprit était loin de là. Elle avait un air pensif sur le visage. Rien de tout cela ne comptait, cependant, parce qu'il pensait toujours qu'elle était belle._

_Drago sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il prit une plume et écrivit : _

_« Tu étais la plus jolie fille du bal hier soir, et je pense que tu es encore plus belle aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu pouvoir danser avec toi hier soir. Juste une danse. Garde la tête haute et ne laisse pas le connard te démonter le moral. Oublie Weasley, il n'est pas pour toi. Un jour ou l'autre, lorsque le livre de ta vie se conclura et que l'épilogue final sera écrit, il n'y aura nulle part la mention de Weasley. Pas pour toi. Il y a quelqu'un de spécial dehors pour toi. »_

_Il plia le parchemin en deux, et il commença à partir de la bibliothèque._

_Lorsqu'il passa près de sa chaise, il la cogna avec sa jambe. Elle leva les yeux. Il dit « Fais attention, sang-de-bourbe ». Elle fronça les sourcils. Il continua de marcher en souriant. Il avait adroitement glissé le mot dans son sac. Elle le trouverait un jour ou l'autre et ne saurait jamais que ca venait de lui. Il voulait qu'elle sache ses choses, il ne voulait simplement pas la laisser savoir que ça venait de lui._

_._

_.  
_

Harry répéta tout à Hermione, et s'en alla ensuite pour essayer de trouver Anthony Goldstein et Howard Spine. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle était leur relation et il ne savait pas qui était le vrai 'méchant' mais il allait le découvrir, pour sa meilleure amie il allait le découvrir.

Drago se pencha sur le lit d'Hermine et joua avec les doigts de sa main gauche. Il dit « Tu as certainement un don pour avoir besoin d'être sauvée Granger »

« Tu as certainement un don pour me sauver. » Dit-elle.

Il passa sa main livre contre le front d'Hermione et la laissa là, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Donc, je suppose que tu me dois quelque chose. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ou ta personne, et au moins ton amour propre au moins vingt fois pendant toutes ces années. Donnes moi ma bonne récompense. »

« Tu as causé beaucoup d'incidents dans lequels j'ai eu besoin d'être sauvée. » Mit-elle en évidence. Il s'assit sur son lit et continua de jouer avec sa main, la gardant captive entre les siennes.

« Ah oui, je sais que tu as toujours cette mémoire défectueuse. Dommage que ce petit corsage ne t'ai pas rafraichi un peu la mémoire. » Dit-il.

« Pour un corsage empoisonné il était très joli. Tu n'as même pas pu le voir de près. Tu n'as également pas pu me voir dans ma jolie robe blanche. » Gémit-elle. « Elle a été déchirée en morceaux par Anthony. J'étais jolie moi aussi. »

« Je t'ai vue de loin. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Mais j'étais encore mieux de près. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Tu es assez modeste ? » Demanda-t-il

« Venant du Roi des Vaniteux… » Sourit-elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça pourrait offenser un moindre homme, mais j'ai une telle intelligence géniale et une telle présence d'esprit que je suis difficilement agacé par tes petits surnoms pour moi. Et à propos de la robe, ca n'a pas d'importance, je te verrais dans une jolie robe blanche un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis sur. »

« Eh bien, peut-être au prochain bal noir et blanc. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

« Il gloussa et dit « Sorcière la plus intelligente, mon cul. Va dormir Granger. Ton esprit est tout embrouillé. Il a trop de toxines de cette plantes qui tournent autour de ton cerveau. »

.

Elle frappa son visage avec une petite tape et dit « Sérieusement, regardes-moi. Je suis toute urticante et boutonneuse et aux portes de la mort et tu t'attendais à ce que je reconnaisse le faire que tu viens juste de faire référence au fait de m'épouser un jour. Je veux dire, regardes-moi. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, alors j'ai pensé que je ferais la sourde. Je pensais que toi parmi tout le monde reconnaitrait cela. »

« Marrant Granger. » Dit-il « Et je suis en train de te regarder et je me fiche que tu sois urticante, ce dont je ne pense pas que ce soit un mot, ou boutonneuse, et tu n'es même pas au voisinage de la mort alors ne sois pas si dramatique. Cependant, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant. Pas de références au mariage jusqu'à ce que je sois élu Ministre. »

« Et si je suis élue ? » Dit-elle.

« Alors tu devras me faire ta demande, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est un marché. » Dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux mais il lui secoua l'épaule. « Malefoy, je suis en convalescence, laisses-moi dormir. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas eu notre danse. »Dit-il

« Je ne savais pas que je t'avais promis une danse ce soir. Nous n'étions même pas censé se voir. » Raisonna-t-elle.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce soir, je voulais dire au bal de Noël, en quatrième année à Poudlard. Je t'ai écrit un mot et je t'ai dit que j'aurais voulu danser juste une danse avec toi. Est-ce que tu te rapelles de ce mot ? » Demanda-t-il. Il regarda ailleurs.

Elle poussa un petit cri et dit « Le mot était de toi ? »

« Bien, oui, bien sur, tu ne savais pas ? » Plaisanta-t-il

« J'étais jolie aussi ce soir-là, si je peux me permettre. » Dit-elle.

« Je pense que tu es plus jolie maintenant. » Dit-il sincèrement. « Je préfère te voir comme tu es maintenant, parce que maintenant tu m'aimes. Je penserais toujours que tu es belle, peu importe quoi. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

« Est-ce que je mentirais ? » Demanda-t-il en retour. Il se leva du lit et lui offrit sa main.

« Est-ce que c'est une question piège ? » Interrogea-t-elle. Elle s'assit, balança ses pieds au sol et saisit son offre. « Je pense que tu mens assez couvent et bien Malefoy. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle reposa sa tête contre son torse. Elle était dans une robe d'hôpital en coton, elle était pieds nus et il jura qu'elle était plus belle que cette nuit, il y a si longtemps, et même plus qu'elle l'était ce soir. Les mains d'Hermione allèrent autour de son cou. Elle devait tendre le cou pour le regarder.

Il se balança d'avant en arrière avec elle, au rythme de la musique silence qui se jouait uniquement dans sa tete. « Je ne suis pas en train de mentir maintenant Granger. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et dit « Comment je sais ça ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il amena ses deux mains à son visage et l'attrapa entre elles. Il se pencha, l'embrassa doucement et dit « Je pense que c'est ton problème et pas le mien mais tu es intelligente, tu as trouvé la référence à la robe de mariée, tu peux trouver ça aussi. » Il remit ses bras autour d'elle en un léger mouvement, il dansa avec elle pour la première fois dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste une danse, c'était un témoignage de son amour pour elle, et à propos de ça, il ne mentirait jamais.

* * *

Je n'ai pas fait maa derniere relecture donc desolee pour les fautes !

Qui veut danser avec Drago ?

Bisous Bisous


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour Bonjour. Nous arrivons bientot a la fin de cette election. Encore quelques chapitres, rassurez-vous mais la fin est proche. Ca va me faire drole de finir cette trad mais bon...

En attendant je voulais encore une fois de me suivre et de me commenter meme si mon seul merite ici est de traduire !

Ah oui, et n'oublions pas de dire **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JKR** et **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY **

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est a moi, les persos sont a la **madame** qui fete son anniversaire et l'histoire a 

**Reponses aux reviews anonymes**

**From Hell** : Coucou. Hehe, bien devine alors, si tu avais trouve pour Howard parce que n'etait pas si simple. Pour savoir qui sera Ministre il va aflloir attendre la toute fin mais c'est pour bientot ^^

C'est la deuxieme fois que je suis fille au pair. Je ne suis pas dans la meme famille. Ceux de l'an passe voulait me reprendre mais  
j'avais encore cours a la date a laquelle ils me voulaient. J'ai fait ca avec un site aupair-world point net et oui  
tu dois t'occuper des enfants, et faire un peu de menage mais tout depend des familles (genre cette annee niveau  
menage je ne dois faire que le repassage des affaires de la petite ^^).  
Merci encore !

**Loanne D** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, c'est tres gentil ! Je ferais passer le mot a l'auteur ! Et je crois qu'on veut toutes un Drago comme ca xD

**Vera Bennett** : Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi pour Ron, il est horrible lors de ce bal, il avait qu'a s'y prendre avant si il voulait y aller avec elle. Et non, Anthony ne merite pas son statut de Serdaigle xD.  
Et moi j'aime Blaisounet, alors je te comprend xD

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

**.  
**

Avec la femme qu'il aimait toujours fermement enveloppée dans le creux de ses bras, Drago Malefoy trouva une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. C'était étrange, mystique, ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant ça semblait réel. Il baissa les yeux vers le sommet de son crâne et il semblait réel. Elle eut l'air de s'appuyer sur lui encore plus qu'avant. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il se pencha et en un seul mouvement, il la souleva dans ses bras et la reposa sur le lit.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais presque été empoisonnée ce soir, oh attend, c'était toi. » Sourit-il. Il tira de nouveau les couvertures sur son corps et s'allongea à l'extérieur des couvertures. Il desserra sa cravate. Il enleva sa veste et les plaça toutes deux au pied du lit. Il se mit sur le dos et l'attira dans son étreinte. Il passa fermement ses bras autour d'elle, et sa main droite qui était sur son dos alla dans ses cheveux. Hermione souleva la tête et le regarda. « Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans le nez ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire « Non, je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu es réel. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis une aberration, le fruit de ton imagination débordante. » Dit-il, ses doigts allant lentement le long de son bras.

« Si c'est vrai alors je souhaite que ce monde de rêve ne s'arrête jamais. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle bailla ensuite.

Elle dit « Est-ce que tu penses que tout cela sera terminé avant l'élection ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont trouver Howard et Anthony ? »

Drago savait une chose : si Potter et les Aurors ne les trouvaient pas, alors il le ferait et aussi vieux jeu que cela puisse sonner, il les ferait payer. Il n'avait attendu patiemment toutes ces années qu'Hermione revienne à la raison, pour avoir un vieil homme et il ne savait quel ex petit-ami décidant d'assouvir une vengeance sur elle. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Pas du tout.

.

Elle fit « Ca me démange à nouveau. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle « Où est-ce que ça te gratte ? » Elle pointa son épaule gauche, qui reposait contre son corps. Il tira sur le col de l'horrible chemise de nuit grise de l'hôpital et embrassa son épaule. Elle esquissa un sourire. « Où d'autre ? » demanda-t-il. Elle pointa son cou, à côté de son oreille droite. Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa l'endroit qu'elle avait désigné. « Quelque part d'autre ? » Elle pointa une petite plaque rouge sur son menton. Il embrassa son menton, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, et il embrassa ensuite ses lèvres.

« Et ? » Souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et elle dit « J'ai une plaque d'urticaire dans le dos, le bas du dos pour être précise. »

Il la poussa pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Il se déplaça sur le lit pour être légèrement derrière elle. Il défit le nœud de la chemise de nuit d'hôpital, exposant le haut de son dos. Le bout de ses doigts alla sur sa peau, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale et elle frissonna, ce à quoi il répondit avec un profond soupir. « Ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec ses doigts au milieu de son dos. Il laissa sa main ouverte.

« Plus bas. » Dit-elle.

Il défit le nœud du milieu, et la chemise de nuit s'ouvrit entièrement dans le dos. Elle se déplaça sur le côté, tenant la chemise de nuit au niveau de ses épaules. Il se pencha sur elle. Il pouvait voir la peau nue de son dos entier exposée. Il vit la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, la jonction de ses hanches et de sa taille, la rondeur de ses fesses. Ses mains descendirent sur les côtés, sous le tissu de la chemise de nuit ouverte. Il laissa sa main sur sa hanche, ses doigts allant légèrement sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

Il embrassa le milieu de son dos, répandit une rangée de baiser le long de son dos, embrassa l'espace au dessus de sa culotte, durcissant à l'idée de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Malefoy, on ne peut pas faire plus, pas ici, pas maintenant. Je voudrais me sentir mieux. J'ai vraiment envie de toi. ». Elle se tourna sur le dos. La main de Drago glissa sur son corps alors qu'elle se tournait, et elle était maintenant totalement sous la chemise de nuit, sur son ventre. Il la remonta jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sous ses seins, son pouce et son index touchant légèrement la rondeur de ses seins. Il embrassa sa joue et plaça ensuite un baiser long et passionné sur sa bouche, écartant légèrement la sienne, jouant avec ses lèvres, les léchant avec plaisir et touchant ensuite sa langue avec la sienne. Il bougea sa bouche jusqu'à son cou et elle commença à respirer plus fort, autant que lui.

Elle soupira. Il la regarda à ce moment précis. Elle ne semblait effectivement pas bien. Elle était si pâle et semblait si désemparée. Il embrassa sa bouche une nouvelle fois, un petit baiser 'd'au revoir' et fit « Dois-je appeler les médicomages pour qu'ils soulagent tes démangeaisons ? »

« Je doutes qu'il le feront bien mais oui, je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de plus de potions. » Dit-elle. Elle essaya de sourire mais elle était soudainement trop fatiguée pour ça.

.

Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Il remarqua qu'Harry avait placé deux Aurors devant sa porte. C'était bien, mais pas assez bien. Il ne la quitterait pas ce soir. Peu importe quoi et personne ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Le médicomage revint avec Drago et Hermione semblait dix fois plus mal. Elle était pâle et elle semblait avoir des respirations courtes et sifflantes. Elle dit au médicomage qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. Le médicomage quitta la pièce pour un instant. Drago lui prit la main.

« Reprends-toi Granger, est-ce que tu réalises que tu vas devoir aller mieux pour pouvoir me battre à l'élection » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, ses deux mains tenant les siennes, son visage juste à côté du sien alors qu'il se tenait sur son lit.

« Tu vas probablement gagner Drago. » Dit-elle.

« Ca n'a pas de sens, tout de monde sait que tu vas gagner. » Dit-il. « Tu dois gagner. Tu es la meilleure personne pour ce poste. »

« Tu fera un merveilleux Ministre de la Magie, je sais que tu le seras. » Dit-elle. Elle laissa soudainement échapper un petit gémissement. « Je me sens si malade. » Il se leva et retourna à la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors que le médicomage de plus tôt, ainsi qu'un autre revenaient dans la pièce. Ils lui demandèrent de sortir. Il refusa et resta près de la porte. Ils commencèrent à lui donner des potions, et commencèrent à marmonner des sortilèges au dessus de son corps. Il devait se tourner et partir. Et si elle n'allait pas bien ? Il passa devant les aurors et descendit le couloir. Il trouva un petit hall, sombre, humide et froid. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'assit au sol, les genoux pliés, les bras autour des genoux et sa tête par-dessus ses bras. Il se sentait impuissant. Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais, jamais sentit impuissant. Eh bien, il y avait cette première fois.

Son esprit commença à vagabonder.

.

.

_La nuit de la soirée de Noël à la Malefoy Global International avait été l'une des pires soirées de la vie de Drago Malefoy, alors qu'elle était censée être l'une des meilleures. Il avait organisé une gigantesque soirée, la seule raison était pour inviter Hermione Granger. Elle n'était pas arrivée et seul Harry Potter semblait inquiet. Bon, Drago était inquiet mais à l'extérieur, il devait faire comme si il n'était pas du tout soucieux. _

_Lorsqu'Harry partit pour aller vérifier au Ministère et chez elle, et qu'il revint pour dire à Goldstein qu'elle n'était ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre, Drago sentit son cœur littéralement tomber dans son estomac. Il était inquiet. Ou était-elle ? Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner directement dans l'immeuble où se trouvaient ses bureaux et qu'elle arriverait pas d'autres moyens. Il pensa qu'il pourrait aller voir si elle était dehors._

_Ses bureaux étaient dans un quartier miteux du Londres moldu, ou il n'y avait que des entrepôts. De l'extérieur, les bureaux semblaient être un vieil entrepôt abandonné. A l'intérieur, il y avait l'un des plus grands immeubles du Londres magique. Drago apparu à l'extérieur et il l'entendit crier avant de la voir. Il couru le long de la rue sombre, où il n'y avait même pas un lampadaire. Il savait que c'était risqué d'allumer sa baguette, dans le cas où un moldu le verrait, mais il le fit. _

_Il arriva à temps pour voir deux hommes la porter dans une allée. Il vit sa baguette sur le sol, et se pencha rapidement pour la ramasser et la mettre dans sa poche. Il les vit entrer dans l'allée et les vit la lâcher sans délicatesse sur le sol où elle se cogna violemment la tête. Un homme l'enjamba et déchira sa robe. Drago jeta un sort à l'homme et il tomba au sol. Le deuxième homme s'enfui avant que Drago puisse l'atteindre. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête. Il vit son sac à main mais il lui manquait une chaussure. Il se pencha vers elle, au début, il était tant choqué qu'il ne savait quoi faire. Il y avait la silhouette sans vie, sans mouvement de la femme qui hantait chaque heure de ses journées et qui occupait ses rêves chaque nuit. Il enleva sa cape de ses épaule et la plaça sur son corps. Il dit « S'il te plait, il faut que tu ailles bien. ». Il couru de nouveau à son immeuble pour aller chercher Potter. Juste à ce moment, il vit Potter quitter l'immeuble et courir dans l'allée. Parfait, il allait la trouver. Drago transplana à cet endroit, juste pour retransplaner un instant plus tard, pour que Potter ne puisse pas savoir qu'il avait été là. _

_.  
_

_Drago couru dans l'allée juste derrière Harry. Harry descendit l'allée en courant, après l'homme qui s'était enfui. Drago tira la baguette d'Hermione de sa poche et la jeta au sol, à côté d'elle. Tout s'était passé si rapidement, alors que le temps était à présent si lent. Harry appela d'autre aurors et il retourna dans l'allée, où il remarqua qu'Hermione portait une cape par-dessus son corps et que Drago n'en portait mystérieusement pas, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il pouvait voir à quel point l'homme était inquiet et choqué. Harry se baissa pour la soulever et lorsqu'il se redressa, Drago la lui prit des bras._

_Drago dit « Retrouves-nous en haut, dans mon bureau privé. » Drago transplana avec elle dans ses bras. Harry alla alerter les aurors. _

_Drago la déposa doucement sur le canapé en cuir. Il toucha son visage. Il se sentait entièrement et définitivement démuni et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Sa tête saignait. Elle semblait si petite. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir la placer sur ses genoux et de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle pour toujours. _

_Potter revint alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'étirer. Drago les laissa seuls. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit inquiet et semblant démuni. Il revint dans son bureau après que Potter lui ai dit qu'Hermione allait bien et qu'elle attendait toujours dans son bureau. Il dit qu'elle lui avait donné ses remerciements les plus chaleureux. Bon, très bien alors. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle aille bien. Il ne devait pas aller la voir, la tenir, la toucher, l'embrasser pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. _

_Il retourna dans son bureau mais elle était partie. Tout simplement comme ça et tout simplement comme toujours, partie. Il s'assit à son bureau. Il frappa le bureau des deux mains, de colère et de frustration. Allait-elle jamais l'aimer ? _

_Il frappa le bureau une fois de plus et cette fois, il remarqua qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin plié dessus. Il ouvrit le mot qui disait. « Merci Drago, je t'adore, Hermione ». Je t'adore, Hermione. Elle avait écrit « Je t'adore, Hermione ». Il avait de l'espoir. Le sentiment d'être démuni était remplacé par de l'espoir._

_._

_.  
_

Harry descendit dans le hall pour chercher Malefoy. Il le trouva assis sur le sol, genoux remontés sur la poitrine, regardant ailleurs.

« Malefoy ? Hermione veut te voir. »

Drago leva les yeux vers lui « Elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle va bien. Je viens juste de la laisser. Elle avait quelques problèmes pour respirer mais les médicomages ont dit qu'elle allait aller comme sur des roulettes. Elle a besoin de dormir mais elle ne va même pas l'envisager, à moins que tu sois avec elle. » Fit Harry. Il avança jusqu'à l'autre homme et lui offrit sa main. Drago regarda la main, puis de nouveau vers le mur.

« Et si tu ne les retrouves pas ? Et si ils essayent à nouveau de lui faire du mal ? Quelles raisons peuvent-ils avoir pour vouloir lui faire du mal ? » Drago posa toutes ces questions alors que des centaines d'autres tournoyaient dans son cerveau.

Harry frappa l'épaule de Drago avec sa main tendue. « Allez Malefoy. Hermione attend. » Drago prit la main d'Harry et le laissa l'aider à se mettre debout. C'était la façon d'Harry de lui dire que rien n'allait lui arriver. Pas si eux deux avaient leur mot à dire.

Il retourna à sa chambre et elle était endormie. Drago se dit à lui-même, mais à haute voix « C'était trop lui demander que de rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans la pièce. »

Elle tourna la tête et dit faiblement « Es-tu en train de questionner mon amour et ma dévotion ? »

Il sourit et dit « Tu faisais semblant ? Semblant d'être endormie pour que je questionne ton amour et ta dévotion ? Parce que je dois dire que j'en ai eu assez que tu fasses semblant de me détester. Tu dois uniquement m'aimer à partir de maintenant, même si tu fais semblant. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui. « Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute maintenant ? » Elle ferma les yeux. Il avança et lui prit la main. Il se pencha, embrassa le dos de sa main et reprit sa précédente position à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

« Non, on peut se disputer plus tard. Peut-être avoir un autre débat. » Dit-il. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

« Bien sur, lorsque j'irais mieux, tu pourras débattre avec moi. » Dit-elle.

« C'est un rendez-vous. » Répondit-il. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois contre son torse, alors qu'il écoutait le son constant de sa respiration alors qu'elle allait finalement dormir. Cette fois-ci il n'allait rien prendre pour acquis. Il n'allait pas la laisser cette fois et se la faire enlever. Il la regarda pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

Eh voila. Chapitre un peu plus court mais il n'etait pas prevu par l'auteuz au depart, elle l'a ecrit sur un coup de tete mais je le trouve trop choupinou ce chapitre. Je veux un Drago comme ca moi !

Et qui a envie d'etre malade pour avoir un Drago tout gentil pret a la gratter ? xD

Bisous Bisous


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour ! Comment ca va. Ca me fait bizarre. Plus que deux chapitres en comptant celui-ci et un epilogue et puis ce sera termine. Ca va me faire tout drole quand je vais poster le tout dernier chapitre parce que j'y suis quand meme depuis un bout de temps...

Breffons.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est a moi : les persos sont a **JKR** et l'histoire a**  
**

**Reponses aux reviews anonymes **

**From Hell : **Oui, plus que deux chapitres ! Ca me fait tout drole. J'espere qu'ils te plairont.

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

**.  
**

« Oh mon Dieu. » Soupira Hermione. Elle était assise sur une chaise, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, souhaitant être chez elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Elle était déjà là depuis deux jours. Elle allait déjà bien. Elle voulait déjà rentrer chez elle ! Drago était finalement parti ce matin. Il était resté avec elle sans arrêt depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il était allé chez lui pour se doucher et se changer, à son grand chagrin et sous l'insistance d'Hermione. Les Aurors gardaient toujours sa chambre alors sérieusement, il n'y avait aucun danger.

Une infirmiere arriva dans la chambre, tenant un vase de fleurs. « Elles viennent juste d'arriver pour vous. » Fit l'infirmière.

« Ce ne sont pas des orchidées, n'est ce pas ? » Rigola Hermione.

La femme sourit et dit « Non, et les aurors les ont déjà vérifiées. Voulez-vous que je vous lise la carte ? »

« Bien sur. » Répondit Hermione.

La vieille femme sortit la carte de l'enveloppe. Elle lut « Hermione, je suis désolé. Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. Dis à Percy que la solution à son problème repose dans le contenu de ce vase. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. A.G »

Hermione se leva et prit la carte des mains de la femme « Qui a livré ces fleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma chère, elles étaient dans le bureau des infirmières lorsque je suis arrivée au travail aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle. Elle quitta la pièce. Hermione couru jusqu'au hall et dit à l'un des Aurors qu'elle avait besoin de voir Harry Potter immédiatement.

« Il vient juste d'arriver ici Miss Granger. » Lui dit l'auror.

« Pouvez-vous lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui parler. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible maintenant. Il est avec le Ministre de la Magie. » dit l'autre auror. « Le Ministre est très malade, ils viennent juste de l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. »

.

Elle prit deux grandes inspirations et sentit les larmes lutter pour quitter ses yeux. « Merci. » Dit-elle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda le vase de fleurs. Elle connaissait certaines de ces fleurs. Elles étaient magiques mais la chose bizarre était que certains feuillages dans le vase n'étaient pas du tout des fleurs. Elle se leva et avança vers le vase pour les examiner plus attentivement. Mélangées avec les fleurs, se trouvaient plusieurs herbes et plantes, communément utilisées pour la fabrication de potions. Il y avait même quelques curieuses écorces, et quand elle commença à enlever les 'ingrédients' de la potion, elle découvrit que les fleurs n'étaient pas dans de l'eau ordinaire. Elle renifla profondément. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau mais elle était certaine que c'était une mixture d'ingrédients liquides, qui, utilisés avec les autres choses du bouquet feraient peut-être un antidote pour Percy. Qui était dans l'hôpital, possiblement sur son lit de mort.

Elle couru à nouveau dans le hall et dit à l'un des Aurors de trouver Harry Potter maintenant !

Quatre heures plus tard, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste étaient capables de trouver comment faire l'antidote pour Percy. Ils commencèrent à le lui administrer mais ils dirent qu'il avait été empoisonné pendant si longtemps qu'il ne serait jamais complètement rétabli. Hermione était certaine d'une chose : peu importe ce qu'Anthony avait fait au début, au final, il avait fait la bonne chose.

.

Plus tard ce jour là, Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre avec Ron et George Weasley. La famille du Ministre était tellement importante qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous lui rendre visite en même temps, donc Ron et George avaient décidé de rendre visite à Hermione.

Elle était assise à côté de George sur son lit, alors que Ron était assis sur la chaise. George fit « Combien de Serpentard faut-il pour jeter un maléfice à un Serdaigle ? »

« Je ne sais pas George, combien ? » Demanda Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Deux. Un pour jeter le sort et un pour accuser un Gryffondor. » Rigola George.

Ron grogna et dit « J'en ai une : combien de poufsouffles faut-il pour métamorphoser une tasse de thé en épingle ? »

« Combien cher frère ? » Demanda George.

« Ca ne compte pas vraiment n'est ce pas, tant qu'ils travaillent ensemble et qu'ils travaillent aussi dur qu'ils le peuvent, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Ron rigola à sa pitoyable blague. Hermione leur jeta à tout les deux un regard méprisant.

« J'en ai une. » Fit George. « Combien de membre du 'Trio d'Or' faut-il pour diriger un balai ? »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent simplement « Trois » Dit-il. « Harry pour le faire correctement, Ron pour être jaloux de ça et Hermione pour nous donner à tous une leçon orale de l'histoire des origines du premier balai jamais fabriqué. »

George rigola et Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

Drago se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il dit « Combien de Weasley faut-il pour allumer une pièce ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et demanda « Combien ? »

« Qui a besoin de lumière avec tous ces cheveux roux. » Rigola-t-il. Hermione gloussa et George ricana.

« Assez de blagues. » Fit Ron.

« Attend, j'en ai une. » Dit Hermione « Comment est-ce que tu changes l'avis d'un Malefoy ? »

George lui lança un regard, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et dit « Je ne sais pas Hermione, comment est-ce que tu changes l'avis d'un Malefoy ? »

« Souffle dans son oreille. » Fit Hermione.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Dit Ron

George fit « Tu vois Hermione, tu aurais pu aussi utiliser Ron pour cette blague. »

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant et dit « J'ai compris et je hais les blagues blondes débiles. » Il avança et s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

George dit « Hé Hermione, comment est-ce que tu appelles un Malefoy avec une moitié de cerveau ? »

« Chanceux ? » Demanda Hermione. George s'assit de l'autre côté d'elle et ils se tinrent les mains en riant.

« Ok, assez. » Fit Drago « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait la blague sur les Weasley. »

« Hey George. » Fit Hermione alors qu'elle regardait vers Drago et puis de nouveau vers George « Qu'est ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu offres à Malefoy une noise pour ses pensées ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Rigola George.

« De la monnaie. » Fit Hermione. Il rigolèrent tous les deux. Ron ricana et Drago sembla perturbé.

Drago dit « Pourquoi les Gryffondors sont comme les toilettes ? » Les trois anciens Gryffondor le fixèrent. Il dit « Ils sont pleins de merde. »

« D'accord, assez de blagues. » Fit Hermione. Elle devait toujours sourire. Seul George rigola.

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. » Grommela Ron.

« Tu as peur que l'on passe à l'humour gay la Belette ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Dit Ron.

« Est-ce que ton petit ami Potter sait ça ? » Demanda Drago. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit « Je pense que Ron dirige le balai d'Harry depuis des années maintenant. »

« Arrêtes ca » Fit Hermione en frappant son bras. « As-tu entendu la bonne nouvelle à propos de Percy ? »

« Oui et je me suis arrêté à sa chambre avant de venir ici. » Il se releva et dit « La Belette un, la Belette deux, pouvez-vous partir que je puisse parler à Hermione ? »

« Es-tu certain que ton cerveau n'est pas trop fatigué ? » Demanda George. Sans attendre une réponse, il se leva et embrassa le sommet de la tête d'Hermione. Ron se baissa, l'enlaça et ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, laissant seulement Hermione et Drago.

Drago se rassit et dit « Ils ont trouvé Howard Spine. »

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« Potter a dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé ce matin. Il était mort. Apparemment, Anthony nettoie très bien les maisons. » Fit Drago en lui tenant la main.

« Non. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Anthony n'a rien à voir avec ça, j'en suis sure. »

« Une fois encore. » Fit Drago « Je dois te rappeler que tu ne le connais pas vraiment bien, n'est ce pas. Il t'a dit dans ce mot avec les fleurs qu'il allait s'occuper de tout. »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Ils ne trouveront probablement jamais Anthony. »

« Il se peut que non. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Devrait-on s'inquièter ? » Demanda-t-elle en ne le regardant toujours pas. Il fit glisser ses phalanges le long de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa main. Il fit tourner sa main, mettant sa propre paume sur le dessus de sa main. Il attrapa sa main et l'apporta à sa bouche. Il embrassa son poignet.

« Tu n'auras jamais à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Nous ne saurons jamais pourquoi Howard a fait ce qu'il a fait ou pourquoi Anthony l'a aidé. » Dit-elle avec nostalgie. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et alla se mettre debout prêt de la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors. Il se tint derrière elle, sans la toucher mais juste derrière.

.

« Ma petite amie la journaliste à écrit un article très intéressant qui éclaire certaines choses sur le sujet. » Fit Drago. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et dit « Je vais te laisser une copie de l'article pour que tu puisses le lire. » Il laissa sa main et tendit la sienne vers sa veste. Il en sortit un journal. « C'est l'édition de cette après-midi. » Dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait. Il le jeta sur le lit et s'assit à côté.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, ramassa le journal et lut.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Harry vint lui rendre visite, elle lui dit « Donc il semblerait qu'Anthony avait des problèmes financiers depuis la loi sur l'embargo du commerce passée il y a quatre ans. Ensuite, il y a deux ans, lorsque nous avons passé la loi sur les taxes des sangs-purs, celle qui le ferait payer plus que les autres familles sorcières, mais seulement les familles qui ont plus de cinq générations de sangs-purs dans leurs familles, il n'a pas pu le supporter. Il avait beaucoup d'affaires à côté qui étaient touchées par la loi de deux ans avant donc la nouvelle loi sur les taxes était juste le pompon pour lui, financièrement. »

« Si Anthony avait toutes ces affaires à côté, la loi ne l'aurait probablement pas tant touché que ça. » Raisonna Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et dit « Percy et Howard ont commencé à travaillé sur l'amendement de la définition d'un Sang-pur longtemps avant que la loi devienne effective, mais Percy est celui qui a finalement entériné la loi parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de réglages. Howard n'a pas aimé ça et il s'est violemment disputé avec Percy. Il a menacé de dire à tout le monde l'orientation sexuelle de Percy. Ce n'est pas que ça aurait tant dérangé Percy mais il n'a pas aimé être menacé, alors lorsque l'opportunité de laisser partir Howard s'est présentée, il l'a fait. Percy à viré Howard plus à cause de ça qu'à cause du problème de cette fois lorsque j'avais pris le dossier à la maison et que le Magenmagot n'avait pas pu entendre la motion pour la loi anti discrimination des Nés-Moldus. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas la connexion entre Howard et Anthony. Je comprends les motivations d'Anthony, l'argent, ce qui est le motif de la majorité des crimes. Il était en train de perdre son argent et il a pensé que si il devenait Ministre, il pourrait enlever toutes ces lois. Mais quelles étaient les motivations d'Howard ? » Demanda Harry.

« La vengeance contre Percy et moi, j'en ai bien peur. Il a accusé Percy d'avoir entériné la définition des Sang-Pur, qu'Howard, en tant que Né-Moldu, voulait tellement voir passer pour ses propres enfants et petits enfants. Egalement parce qu'il a été viré et que j'ai pris son poste. Il s'est senti trahi par moi. Il a ressenti que j'avais pris toute la gloire pour la loi anti discrimination des Nés-Moldus, lorsqu'elle est finalement passée trois mois plus tard. Il savait également que j'essayais de raviver la définition des sang-pur et il ne voulait pas que je prenne sa gloire encore une fois. Il est celui qui a essayé de me tuer apparemment, dans la salle des archives la fois où l'étagère est presque tombée sur moi. Howard ne fait pas les choses pour le bien des gens. Il fait les choses pour la gloire et la reconnaissance. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que les deux ont décidé de travailler ensemble ? » Demanda Harry.

« Anthony a apparemment trouvé Howard un soir, dans un des bars qui lui appartient, buvant et se lamentant encore et encore sur comment il devrait toujours être avec le Ministère et que Percy l'avait mal jugé, et comment j'avais volé son travail. Ensuite, ils ont commencé à parler et en sont arrivés au plan d'empoisonner Percy. Howard est revenu avec le poison. Il a dit qu'il agissait tellement lentement qu'il aurait l'air d'avoir une longue maladie neurologique et qu'on aurait l'impression qu'il mourrait de cause naturelle. Anthony était certain tout du long d'avoir l'antidote, cependant, parce qu'il travaillait avec et contre Howard. Il travaillait pour son propre intérêt. Il n'a jamais voulu tuer Percy. »

« Tu n'as jamais abandonné et toi et Malefoy ne vous détestez pas. » Raisonna Harry.

« Exactement, donc tout ce qu'Anthony a vraiment après ça a été de me garder en vie, même si on en avait pas l'impression pendant tout ce temps. » Fit Hermione.

« Cette journaliste a découvert tout ca ? » Demanda Harry.

« Elle est bonne. » Répondit Hermione. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry. Il la tint serrée contre lui.

« Nous allons trouver Anthony. » Fit Harry. Il embrassa sa joue.

« J'en doute. » Dit-elle « Mais je ne pense pas que je dois m'inquiéter à propos de lui. Bien qu'il soit tordu, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. »

Drago entra dans la pièce et dit « Mon Dieu, dégages de ses genoux Granger. Maintenant tu vas avoir les germes de Potter partout sur toi. »

« Harry est peut-être contagieux aussi. » Rigola Hermione en restant assise. « La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasseras tu pourrais développer un besoin soudain de sauver le monde. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et dit « Tant que je n'ai pas de cicatrice et de lunettes. »

Harry tourna le visage d'Hermione vers lui avec sa main et l'embrassa droit sur la bouche, pendant trois bonnes secondes. Drago dit « Maintenant, ce n'est tout simplement pas bien. Ta bouche doit être désinfectée avant que l'on s'embrasse à nouveau. » Il avança et la retira des genoux d'Harry. « Es-tu prête à quitter cet endroit ? »

« Suis-je libérée ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Apparemment oui. » Dit Drago.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et dit « Vas-y doucement pendant les deux prochains jours Hermione. Reposes-toi avant l'élection et avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu seras la prochaine Ministre de la Magie. »

Drago fit « Si je suis le prochain Ministre de la Magie, je te vire Potter. »

Harry regarda Hermione, sourit et avança vers Drago, saisit son visage et embrassa sa joue. Drago cria comme une fille et commença à essuyer son visage avec sa main « C'est juste un avant goût. Vires-moi et je t'embrasse sur les lèvres. »

« Tu vois. » Drago pointa vers lui. « GAY ! Ils sont tous gays ! Granger, tu ne transformes pas seulement tes petits amis en gays mais aussi tes meilleurs amis ! »

Elle roula des yeux et dit « Je dois te rappeler qu'Anthony et Ron ne se sont pas transformés en gay et Harry non plus. Harry aime les filles ! »

Harry rigola et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna vers la pièce et dit « Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime Drago. » Il rigola pendant tout le temps où il sortait de la pièce.

« Je te jure, toutes ces années à chasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont rendu ce mec pas clair dans sa tête. « Fit Drago. « Habilles-toi Granger, nous te sortons de cet endroit. »

« Va dans le hall que je puisse m'habiller. » Dit-elle.

Il fit « Sérieusement. Je t'ai vu nue. J'ai posé ma bouche sur la plupart des parties de ton corps, donc quelle est la différence si je te vois t'habillee ou non ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, mais se dirigea vers la porte, la tint ouverte pour lui et dit « Au revoir Malefoy. »

Il sortit de la pièce et l'attendit dans le couloir.

.

.

_Drago passa à côté d'une salle de conférence au Ministère de la Magie et regarda à l'intérieur. Là, dedans, se trouvaient Hermione Granger et Anthony Goldstein. Drago venait juste d'avoir une réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie. Il apparaissait que Percy envisageait le fait de virer le patron d'Hermione. Percy avait dit à Drago de ne révéler ce fait à personne, mais il apparaissait que Percy voulait savoir si Drago voulait le poste. Percy savait que Drago essayait de gagner la respectabilité après toutes ces années et il savait que Drago les avait aidé à convaincre les sangs-purs d'accepter l'embargo du commerce. Il sentait que Drago serait un apport important à son équipe. Il avait dit à Drago qu'il savait également qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione et que ce serait son opportunité pour se rapprocher d'elle._

_Drago avait immédiatement refusé. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement travailler au Ministère. Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé de travailler avec Hermione mais il avait l'impression que si Mr Spine était viré, Hermione devrait avoir le poste, puisqu'elle était son assistante. _

_Il s'arrêta à côté de la porte, qui était partiellement ouverte, et écouta._

_« Je dis juste que Percy semblait assez impressionné de son aide pendant l'écriture de la loi. Tu as dit qu'après que toi et Howard l'avez rencontré, que même Howard pensait qu'il était bien taillé pour ça. Et si Malefoy veut ton poste ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a un rendez-vous avec le Ministre maintenant. »_

_« Anthony s'il te plait, Drago Malefoy ne veut pas mon travail. » Fit Hermione. « Il était simplement consultant. Il dirige sa propre entreprise. Pourquoi voudrait-il travailler au Ministère ? »_

_« Il te déteste tu sais. Il voudrait probablement prendre ton travail juste à cause de ça. » Lui dit Anthony. _

_Drago eut envie de se montrer alors il le fit « Goldstein, si tu as quelque chose à dire à propos de moi, dis le moi en face. » _

_« Pourquoi Percy et toi aviez une réunion ? » Demanda Anthony. Hermione retourna à son travail. Elle ne semblait pas préoccupée parce ce que les deux hommes se disaient._

_« Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes donc ne t'inquiètes pas. » Fit Drago. Il était presque nez à nez avec l'autre homme. Anthony recula finalement et se tourna vers Hermione. _

_« Hermione, penses simplement à l'autre chose dont nous avons parlé, s'il te plait ? Préviens-moi. » Dit-il. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir. Je t'ai donné ma réponse. Désolée Anthony. » Il marcha jusqu'à sa chaise et posa sa main sur son menton. Drago grinça lorsqu'il vit l'homme toucher son visage._

_« Hermione, seul ton intérêt me tient à cœur. Ca l'a toujours été. » Dit-il._

_Elle retira son menton de sa poigne et dit « S'il te plait va-t-en Anthony. Je vais rester ici toute la nuit si ça continue. J'ai toujours tellement de travail à faire pour cet amendement sur les discriminations. Percy le présente au Magenmagot demain et je dois retourner dessus. » Elle retourna à son travail avec des parchemins et des livres tout autour d'elle sur la large table. _

_Anthony regarda de nouveau vers Malefoy et dit « Tu l'as entendue, elle est occupée et elle ne veut pas que tu restes ici pour la tourmenter. »_

_« Granger !» Aboya Drago._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, irritée, en levant les yeux vers lui. _

_« Veux-tu que je partes ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton laconique._

_« Je me fiches de ce que tu fais, simplement fermes-la. » Répondit-elle. _

_Drago fit un sourire en coin à Anthony, tira une chaise et dit « Cela fait un pour Malefoy et zéro pour Goldstein puisqu'elle t'a dit de partir et qu'elle a dit qu'elle se fichait de ce que je faisais. »_

_.  
_

_Anthony ouvrit violemment la porte et la claqua. Drago s'assit ici pendant un long moment à simplement la regarder. Sérieusement, ça ne le dérangerait pas de travailler avec elle. Peut-être qu'il allait reconsidérer la proposition du Ministre. Si Mr Spine se faisait virer, peut-être que Drago prendrait son poste. _

_Hermione leva finalement les yeux et dit « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ? »_

_« Où est-ce que tu veux que je fixe ? » Demanda Drago. _

_« Je ne sais pas, le mur ? » Répondit-t-elle. Elle retourna à son travail._

_Il pouffa. Le mur. Marrant. Il continua de la fixer elle. Il poussa légèrement la chaise de la table et posa ses pieds dessus. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux pendant un moment et passa ensuite son bras à travers la table, enlevant ses pieds. 'Très bien' Pensa-t-il. _

_« A quoi est-ce que Goldstein voulait que tu réfléchisses ? » Demanda Drago. _

_« Notre statut de couple. » Répondit-elle sans le regarder._

_« Qui est en ce moment ? Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre vous deux. » Fit Drago._

_Il se leva et marcha autour de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et dit « Vraiment Malefoy, j'ai changé d'avis. Je me soucies de ce que tu fais. Pars. C'est du travail important et Mr Spine m'a en quelque sorte laissé tout faire, sans aide et ça doit être dans un bon état pour que Percy le présente au Magenmagot demain, donc est-ce que ça te déranges ? » Il marcha derrière elle et de l'autre côté pendant qu'elle parlait donc sa tête se tourna d'un côté et ensuite de l'autre. _

_Il la regarda attentivement. Il plissa les yeux, pencha la tête et la regarda pendant un bref moment. « D'accord Granger. Je vais te laisser alors. » Il marcha vers la porte et se retourna « Je vais quitter la pièce mais je dois dire une chose d'abord. »_

_« Quoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle sans même le regarder. _

_« Poses ta plume pendant un moment et regardes-moi s'il te plait. » Dit-il. _

_Elle était surprise d'à qu'elle point il avait posé cette question « gentiment », alors elle le fit._

_« Maintenant lèves-toi et viens ici, juste pour un moment, pas de dispute, et ensuite je te laisserai. » Fit Drago calmement. _

_Elle se poussa de la table et alla se planter devant lui. _

_« Goldstein avait tort, tu sais ça n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Elle sembla perdue pendant un moment « A propos de quoi ? » Elle voulait vraiment dire qu'Anthony avait tort à propos de beaucoup de choses mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans une longue conversation avec Drago puisqu'elle était occupée._

_Drago tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et la saisit. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main dans la sienne. Elle aimait toujours lorsqu'il trouvait des excuses pour la toucher. Elle aimait la chaleur de sa main. C'était rassurant. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et il apparu que dans la seconde où elle avait regardé ailleurs, il avait saisit l'opportunité de se rapprocher d'elle. Il parla finalement. « Il avait tort lorsqu'il a dit que je te détestais. Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais ça. »_

_Elle sourit et dit « Je sais, tu m'aimes, tu me le dis tout le temps. » Elle continua à sourire, pensant qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose de spirituel. A la place, il continua de la regarder, presque avec une 'question' dans les yeux. Il garda sa main captive dans la sienne, et son autre main glissa le long de son bras, pour attraper sa seconde main. _

_« Rappelles-toi simplement de cela. Promets-moi que tu t'en rappelleras. » Il hésita et était sur le point d'ajouter « rappelles-toi que je t'aime' mais au lieu de cela, il rajouta « que je ne te déteste pas. »_

_« Je sais. » Dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre. Il laissa une de ses mains et amena sa main livre pour caresser légèrement sa pommette. Il laissa son autre main et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui._

* * *

Et voila. Je pense que certaines vont etre decues qu'Howard soit mort mais c'est la faute a Anthony.

Qui veut faire des blagues avec Drago, Hermione, George et Ron ?

Bisous Bisous


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour. Je me sens toute bizarre. Dernier chapitre que je vous poste d'UK et également dernier chapitre tout court. Hé oui, cette trad arrive déjà à sa fin. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que je poste mais je ne les ai pas vus passer donc pour moi le mot déjà s'impose. Bien sur, il restera encore un dimanche après ça, pour l'épilogue, mais le vainqueur de l'élection, c'est ici !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Vera Bennett :** Oui, Anthony n'est pas entièrement pourri en fin de compte xD. Et certaines choses vont rester sans réponses malheureusement. Ron est un peu boulet parfois xD

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

**.  
**

**Merveille de la langue française et des accords, je vous préviens tout de suite que toute une partie de ce chapitre, avant que le nom du gagnant soit révélée, sera accordée au masculin parce que c'est une règle grammaticale, n'en tirez pas pour autant des conclusions hatives.**

**.  
**

Les votes étaient clos. C'était officiel. Le prochain Ministre de la Magie avait été élu. Le résultat avait été un choc pour certains d'entre eux, mais les autres s'y attendaient. A la fin, le vote avait été si serré, avec le gagnant l'emportant avec moins d'un pourcent d'écart, qu'un recomptage avait été fait. Cela n'avait pas changé les résultats. La personne qui avait gagné, l'avait emporté de seulement deux voix. Deux voix !

Hermione rit et dit que le résultat aurait peut-être été différent si elle avait voté pour elle-même, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Drago lui dit que le résultat aurait été le même puisqu'il n'avait pas non plus voté pour lui-même. Il avait voté pour elle. Ils avaient mutuellement annulé leurs votes. Oh, quelle ironie.

Après la fête, et les discours et la conférence de presse obligatoire, Drago et Hermione étaient allés chez elle pour décompresser. Cela avait été une élection tumultueuse et ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, au moins.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur son canapé, buvant du champagne et célébrant, ils commencèrent à revenir sur le mois passé. Aucun d'eux ne regrettait ce qui s'était passé, parce que ca les avait amenés ici.

.

« Au prochain Ministre de la Magie. »

« Merci. » Et ils trinquèrent leurs verres. « D'ailleurs, le gagnant n'était pas censé poser au perdant une certaine question ? »

« Je crois que si et puisque ça devrait être toi, vu que tu as gagné, ce serait bien que tu demandes. »

« Ce n'est pas très romantique et je suis fatigué donc peut-être que je vais attendre et te demander demain. »

« Bien, Ministre, demandes-moi demain mais je pourrais changer ma réponse à ce moment là. »

« Ha ! Tu ne changeras pas. Tu m'aimes et ce depuis très longtemps donc je sais que tu veux m'épouser. Tu ne changeras pas ta réponse. »

« Attend que je dise à presse que le nouveau Ministre a fait un marché. Ils vont adorer ça. »

« Tu fais des coups bas même maintenant hein ? »

« Non, je veux juste que tu me poses la question dont nous étions tous deux d'accord qu'elle serait posée par le gagnant au perdant. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire puisque j'ai voté pour toi. »

« Bien, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais me demander. Allons-y » la personne se tourna et pris la main de l'autre. « Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ? »

« Oui, je pense que je le ferais. »

Se penchant pour embrasser leur destinée, la personne fit ensuite « Je savais que tu dirais oui. »

« Et je savais que tu demanderais. »

« Vraiment, bien, je savais que tu me supplierais pour que je demande. »

« Sais-tu ce que je savais ? Je savais que tu allais gagner et je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. »

.

.

_Drago avait presque perdu Hermione cette nuit là. Lorsque Potter était venu le chercher et qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle irait bien et qu'elle voulait le voir il avait peur de croire que c'était vrai. Il revint dans la chambre et la trouva en train de l'attendre. Il la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. _

_Une infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle fit « Est-ce qu'elle dort finalement ? »_

_« Oui, elle dort. » Répondit Drago en la tenant contre son torse._

_L'infirmière avança jusqu'au lit et toucha son front. « Les médicomages ont dit qu'il s'en était fallut de peu. Si cette orchidée n'avait pas été enlevée lorsque cela a été fait, elle serait morte. Ils ont dit que si elle avait été exposée même seulement dix minutes de puis, ca lui aurait été fatal. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que c'était passé aussi près, wow. » Fit Drago. « C'est une bonne chose que cette orchidée ai été enlevée au bon moment. Je suppose qu'en fin de compte, ce connard à fait la bonne chose. »_

_« Qui ? » Demanda l'infirmière. _

_« Anthony Goldstein. Il a été son petit-ami, mais nous avons découvert qu'il était derrière toute cette affaire d'empoisonnement du Ministre, et qu'il travaillait avec un autre mec pour faire abandonner à Hermione la course pour le Ministère, mais lorsque l'autre mec a essayé de la tuer cette nuit, eh bien, Goldstein l'a arrêté et enlevant la fleur empoisonnée. Je suppose qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins il tenait assez à elle pour ne pas la vouloir morte et pour une fois, je serais toujours reconnaissant envers ce stupide connard. »_

_L'infirmière sourit et toucha la main d'Hermione. « Elle est froide. » Elle alla dans le placard de la chambre et prit une autre couverture. Elle la posa par-dessus le corps d'Hermione. Elle fit « Bon, prenez soin d'elle. »_

_« J'ai l'intention de le faire. » Fit Drago. « J'ai attendu une vie entière pour prendre soin d'elle. C'est ma seule raison d'exister. »_

_« Vraiment ? » Fit la femme. « Elle a l'air d'être une gentille personne. Elle mérite cette sorte d'amour. »_

_« Oui, je le pense aussi. » Répéta Drago. Il se pencha et embrassa sa tête. Hermione remua légèrement et posa sa main sur le torse de Drago._

_La vieille femme se tourna pour partir et dit « Une requête Mr Malefoy. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« N'oubliez pas de lui dire ce que les médicomages ont dit. A propos du fait que si la robe n'avait pas été enlevée, elle serait morte à coup sur. Je pense qu'elle mérite de savoir cela. Elle mérite de savoir que ce Goldstein ne la détestait, ne pensez-vous pas ? »_

_« Oui, je le pense, et merci, je le ferais. » Fit Drago. _

_La femme quitta la pièce._

_.  
_

_Le matin suivant, Drago alla chercher du café. La vieille femme revint dans sa chambre. Elle passa devant les deux aurors et ferma la porte. Hermione semblait dormir. Elle avança jusqu'à elle et fit « Etes-vous réveillée ma chère ? »_

_« Oh, bonjour. » Fit Hermione, faiblement. Elle se sentait si vidée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir. Elle demanda « Savez-vous où est mon petit-ami ? »_

_Petit-ami ? Elle appelait Drago Malefoy son petit-ami. La femme ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait référence à lui de cette manière. « Il est allée chercher un petit déjeuner, je pense. Il est resté à vos côtés toute la nuit. »_

_« Oui, il est très mignon. » Fit Hermione, ajoutant « Et quelques fois c'est un abruti mais je me fais à ce côté-là de lui. »_

_La femme s'assit sur le côté de son lit et dit « Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » Elle avait découvert que Drago aimait Hermione la nuit dernière, donc elle avait décidé de poser la question à Hermione._

_« Oui, je l'aime plus que je ne le croyais possible. » Fit Hermione._

_La femme tapota la main d'Hermione et dit « Donc c'est la première fois que vous êtes amoureuse ? »_

_« Eh bien, non. » Avoua Hermione. Elle se tourna pour être sur le côté et posa sa main à plat sur sa joue. Elle regarda le mur et dit « J'ai aimé mon premier petit-ami, Ron, mais nous étions en premier lieu et pour la majorité meilleurs amis. J'ai aimé un homme nommé Blaise Zabini mais il m'a quittée parce que je pense qu'il croyait ne pas être assez bien pour moi. IL pensait ne pas être assez bien pour moi. Et j'ai aimé mon ancien petit-ami, Anthony. Je l'ai vraiment aimé. Je n'aurais pas été avec lui pendant si longtemps si je ne l'aimais pas. »_

_« Pourquoi les choses n'ont-elles pas marché avec Anthony ? » Demanda la femme. Elle commença à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione. Aucune d'elle ne réfléchit à ce geste._

_« Je suppose que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre, mais je l'aimais toujours, seulement pas autant que j'aimais Drago. C'était mal de ma part de le garder pendant si longtemps mais je pense que nous étions en quelque sorte habitués l'un à l'autre et trop à l'aise l'un avec l'autre » Admit Hermione. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. Drago m'a dit qu'Anthony a été celui qui m'a finalement sauvé la vie, parce que si j'étais restée en contact avec la fleur empoisonnée plus longtemps, je serais morte. Je dois me rappeler de cela. Toujours. Il a s'est peut-être trompé et il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais il m'aimait lui aussi. Il a du m'aimer ou il m'aurait laissée mourir. »_

_La vieille femme se leva et sourit. Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Hermione. « Rappelez-vous toujours de cela ma chère. Il vous aimait au final et il a fait ce qui était bon. Rappelez-vous des bons moments, pas des mauvais et rappelez-vous qu'il vous aimait et qu'à un moment vous l'avez aimé, vous l'avez vraiment aimé. » _

_« Merci. » Fit Hermione. _

_La vieille femme quitta la chambre d'Hermione._

_.  
_

_Le jour suivant, lorsque Drago était finalement rentré à la maison pour se changer et se doucher, la vieille femme saisit l'opportunité pour amener un vase de 'fleurs' dans la chambre d'Hermione._

_.« Elles viennent juste d'arriver pour vous. » Fit l'infirmière. _

_« Ce ne sont pas des orchidées, n'est ce pas ? » Rigola Hermione. _

_La femme sourit et dit « Non, et les aurors les ont déjà vérifiées. Voulez-vous que je vous lise la carte ? »_

_« Bien sur. » Répondit Hermione. _

_La vieille femme sortit la carte de l'enveloppe. Elle lut « Hermione, je suis désolé. Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. Dis à Percy que la solution à son problème repose dans le contenu de ce vase. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. A.G »_

_Hermione se leva et prit la carte des mains de la femme « Qui a livré ces fleurs ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ma chère, elles étaient dans le bureau des infirmières lorsque je suis arrivée au travail aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle. Elle quitta la pièce et sourit. Hermione était intelligente et elle allait tout découvrit, et Percy serait sauvé._

_.  
_

_Maintenant elle devait rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle avait une interview à faire avec une journaliste, parce qu'elle avait besoin de raconter l'histoire que tout le monde avait besoin qu'elle raconte. L'infirmière retourna dans un appartement qui se situait dans un quartier huppé de la ville. Elle changea de vêtements, s'assit et attendit. C'était tout ce qui pouvait être fait, simplement attendre._

_Environ une heure plus tard, les effets du polynectar commencèrent à s'estomper et l'infirmière reprit l'apparence d'Anthony Goldstein. Il se leva et regarda dans le miroir. Personne avant lui n'avait mit au point un polynectar qui pouvait faire passer une personne d'un genre à un autre. Cela allait le rendre riche. Il avait déjà l'accord d'une entreprise qui voulait le mettre en vente. Le seul problème était qu'il devait cacher son identité pour le reste de sa vie. Il regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et dit « Au revoir Anthony Goldstein. Il va se passer un moment avant que je te revois. »_

_Il alla à la cheminée pour l'ouvrir, parce qu'il attendait un visiteur. La jeune journaliste de Malefoy venait pour une interview et il voulait lui parler sous sa vraie apparence. Il savait qu'elle ne trahirait pas sa confiance._

_On s'occupait de tout, tous les bouts pendants étaient noués et bientôt, Anthony Goldstein serait parti pour toujours, et Lawrence Havens serait un homme riche. Il attendait avec impatience sa nouvelle vie en tant que Lawrence. Il pourrait tout recommencer. Tout était bien._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Lawrence était dans sa nouvelle maison à Londres, avec un nouveau contrat pour son polynectar, qui promettait de lui rapporter des millions. Toutes les attaches à son ancienne vie étaient parties. Il regarda son nouveau reflet. Il était blond aux yeux bleus maintenant. Eh bien, ca marchait pour Malefoy alors pourquoi pas. Il avait également développé une potion qui pouvait altérer l'apparence d'une personne de façon permanente si elle était prise assez longtemps mais il allait garder le secret de cette potion pour lui pendant un moment._

_Par-dessus tout, Anthony était content de la manière dont les choses s'étaient développées. Cette nouvelle potion allait le rendre riche et il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie. Il regrettait d'avoir fait du mal à Hermione et Percy mais il s'était racheté pour cela également. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Howard Spine. Pas du tout. Si il était une personne meilleure, il aurait pu mais il ne l'était pas._

_Il se versa un peu de café et attrapa le journal du matin. Les résultats de l'élection étaient étalés partout sur la première page. Quelle course serrée ! Le gagnant l'avait emporté avec moins d'un pourcent d'écart. Ils avaient recompté et les votes étaient les même. Si il s'était présenté, il aurait demandé un autre vote avec si peu d'écart, mais il savait que Drago et Hermione le laisserait comme ça._

_Il décida de lui envoyer des fleurs. Pas des orchidées. Des vraies fleurs. Il dirait juste : Félicitations, de la part d'un ami. _

_Il jeta de nouveau le journal sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Drago Malefoy avait gagné. Il pensait vraiment qu'Hermione allait gagner. Peu importait. Il savait qu'ils dirigeraient parfaitement le bureau ensemble. Il alla écrire la carte qui accompagnerait les fleurs qu'il voulait lui envoyer. Oui, Félicitations étaient définitivement de mise parce qu'elle avait finalement un homme qui l'aimerait complètement, qui l'aimerait sincèrement et qui l'aimerait pour toujours. Elle méritait cela._

_._

_.  
_

« Donc je t'ai demandé de m'épouser Granger. » Fit Drago quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans son nouveau bureau, au Ministère de la Magie. « et je t'ai également laissée garder ton poste de Sous-secrétaire, donc puisque j'ai tant fait pour toi, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour moi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux d'une carte qui venait juste d'arriver avec un vase de fleurs.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avança vers elle et dit « De qui viennent les fleurs ? »

« La carte dit simplement 'Félicitations d'être finalement tombée amoureuse, puisse celui-ci durer toute une vie', mais ce n'est pas signé. » Fit Hermione. Drago pensa qu'elle semblait inquiète.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Il toucha son visage.

« C'est l'écriture d'Anthony. » Dit-elle. Il lui prit la carte des mains et la relut.

Il dit « Devrions-nous la montrer à Potter ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est la dernière fois où nous allons entendre parler d'Anthony Goldstein. » Dit-elle. Elle continua de paraitre préoccupée et inquiète. Il la souleva par les épaules et la tint serrée.

.

« Hé, que dis-tu d'un mariage en été ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oh idiot, j'espère que tu n'as pas prit mon oui sérieusement. Je ne vais pas t'épouser. » Dit-elle en poussant sur son torse.

Il sembla contrarié pendant une nanoseconde et fit ensuite « C'est un contrat verbal Granger, et de plus, mon premier acte en tant que Ministre est de faire passer une loi stipulant que toutes les sorcières nées-moldues doivent être mariées avant vingt-neuf ans, ou elles seront bannies de la société, donc ça ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle sourit et frappa son torse « Tu ne peux pas passer une loi aussi folle. Je plaisantais de toute façon. Je vais t'épouser dès que je le pourrais, si mon patron me laisse du temps pour planifier mon mariage. »

« Considères que c'est fait, tu es virée Granger. » Dit-il. Il contourna son bureau et s'assit. « Maintenant sors de mon bureau. Je ne sais pas quel est ton travail par ici, mais certains d'entre nous ont du vrai travail à faire. »

« Oh Malefoy, tu es vraiment un tel idiot. » Dit-elle. Elle s'installa sur son bureau et commença à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Elle lui arracha sa plume des mains et la jeta à travers la pièce.

« Granger ! Je suis un homme occupé ! » Fit-il.

« Eh bien, j'avais l'habitude d'être une femme occupée et ça ne t'a jamais empêché de m'embêter avant ! »

« Pars simplement ou tu seras vraiment virée. »

Elle rigola, se tourna sur son bureau pour faire face à la porte, tira sa baguette, ferma et verrouilla la porte avec un sort. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et commença à enlever son tee-shirt.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te séduis. » Dit-elle.

« J'ai vraiment du travail à faire, et j'ai une réunion dans une heure et nous sommes au travail ! » Dit-il sincèrement.

Elle jeta son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. « Oh, comment les rôles se sont inversés ! » Dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied.

Il recula sa chaise et dit « Granger, je te préviens, restes où tu es. »

Elle se leva et enleva sa jupe. Elle fit « Je n'ai pas de collants aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu apprécies ce fait. Regardes, bas et porte jarretelles. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle plaçait un pied sur sa chaise, entre ses jambes et remonta ses mains sur sa propre jambe, pour faire la démonstration.

« Ne rends pas ça dur pour moi Granger. » Dit-il. Ses résolutions étaient en train de fondre.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et enleva son soutien gorge. « C'est déjà dur mon cœur. » Elle faisait la fausse timide. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Elle amena sa bouche près de la sienne, pour un baiser demandeur, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Drago allèrent autour de son dos pour la tenir fermement.

« Parfois je crois que je te déteste Granger, je te déteste vraiment. » Dit-il contre son cou, avant de suçoter la peau sous son oreille.

« Je le sais, mais je t'aime Malefoy. » Dit-elle. Elle l'aimait vraiment, vraiment. »

FIN

* * *

Et voila... cette election est desormais terminee. Certaines seront peut-etre decues du resultat mais je rapelle que ce sont les lecteurs qui ont vote tout au long de l'histoire. Le coup des deux voies de difference est donc vrai !

Qui avait devine pour Anthony ?

Et qui veut seduire Drago ?

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'epilogue...qui va etre un peu special, vous verrez

Bisous Bisous


	45. Epilogue

Bonjour. Ceci est notre dernier rendez-vous du dimanche. Je n'aime pas terminer mes histoires et même si ceci n'est qu'une traduction je n'en suis pas moins triste. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !

And I want to say thank you one more time to for trusting me and for letting me translate her story. I had an amazing time doing this so tanhk you very much !

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à 

** Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Vic (oui c'est bien toi Victoria Boubouille ) : **Tu sais que feu feu à changé le système de review reply. Maintenant quand on fait une rar elle s'envoie automatiquement en message privé. Et toi Mademoiselle, tu as désactivé cette fonction donc quand j'ai voulu te répondre ça n'a pas marché xD 

So merci pour ta review ! Ta cousine est une vilaine fille ahah (non je plaisante, si elle lit ce message, je rigole hein :D ) En effet les accords français sont très chiants lorsque l'on essaye de garder un certain suspens xD Et félicitations d'avoir deviné pour Anthony. L'épilogue, ben c'est la dessous hihi BISOUS

**Manon : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Pour l'épilogue, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ^^

**Vera Bennett : **Le résultat du gagnant à vraiment été serré, mais de toute façon, comme tu le dis, Hermione sera là pour l'épauler...ahem...Le surveiller xD Anthony s'est un peu rattraper à la fin. On peut lui reconnaitre ça ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir été fidèle à cette histoire !

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.  
**

_C'était le premier jour de sa vie. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Sa vie, son futur, sa destinée, étaient allongés devant ses pieds. En réalité, c'était le premier jour d'école. Elle partait pour l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle se tourna et embrassa ses parents pour leur dire au revoir. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle se rendrait jusqu'au train toute seule. Elle avait toujours été indépendante._

_Elle était préparée, au moins, elle était autant préparée qu'une enfant de douze ans ayant grandi dans une famille non magique pouvait l'être. Elle avait déjà lu « L'histoire de Poudlard » cet été. Ses parents et elle avaient acheté tout ses livres et elle avait déjà lu la plupart d'entre eux. Ils avaient eu des instructions sur comment tout faire, et ce qu'ils devaient attendre, donc sur tous les plans, elle était préparée. Elle était également effrayée et nerveuse. _

_Elle savait grâce aux livres d'école que les 'Nés-Moldus' comme elle étaient rares. Elle avait également le sentiment qu'elle était faite pour se sentir différente, mais que ce ne serait rien de nouveau. Elle s'était sentie différente toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours été plus intelligente que ses camarades de classe, elle avait plus de concsience sociale et avait toujours été plus mature. Elle avait peu d'amis donc elle ne laissait rien derrière. Son plus grand espoir était qu'elle serait acceptée et qu'elle se ferait des amis qui resteraient pour une vie entière. _

_.  
_

_Elle arriva sur le quai et eut l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un autre siècle. Tout le monde était habillé bizarrement. Tout le monde disait des choses étranges. A présent elle souhaitait que ses parents soient venus avec elle. Elle poussa son chariot jusqu'au train. Elle vit des gens qui chargeait leurs valises dans les deux derniers wagons alors elle les imita. Un gentil garçon avec des cheveux rouges fit léviter sa malle et lui sourit. C'était gentil. _

_Elle garda son livre et elle s'était déjà mise en robe de sorcière chez elle. Elle ne savait pas que la plupart des enfants étaient toujours habillés dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours. La plupart des gens devaient se changer dans le train. Elle devait se rappeler de cela pour l'année prochaine. Elle grimpa dans le train et s'avança dans l'étroit passage. Elle trouva un compartiment libre et s'assit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se faire des amis et apprendre. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait._

_.  
_

_Drago arriva tard. Son père et sa mère l'accompagnèrent au train. Sa malle et ses effets personnels avaient déjà été délivrés. Il remarqua la manière dont la plupart des adultes regardaient son père. Il voulait croire qu'ils le regardaient parce qu'ils le respectait mais il avait peur que ce soit autre chose. Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui l'embarrassa. Elle promit de lui envoyer des colis de sucreries toutes les semaines. Son père lui serra la main. « Rappelles-toi que tu es un Malefoy, et que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial. Tu es au dessus de tous ces autres, parce que tu es un sang-pur. Ne t'associes pas avec ceux qui sont en dessous de toi. Tu as une réputation à maintenir. Rends-moi fier fils. »_

_Drago avança le long de l'étroit passage. La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés. Il regarda dans l'un des compartiments et vit une fille, toute seule, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, lisant « L'histoire de Poudlard. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit « Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »_

_Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il pensait que c'était un drôle de nom mais son nom était drôle également donc il ne dirait rien. Il dit « Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. » Il pensa que cela pourrait l'impressioner. Apparemment non. Elle sourit simplement, le salua une nouvelle fois et retourna à son livre. _

_Il se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit « Tu es sang-pure ou sang-mêlée ? » Il s'était dit qu'il irait droit au but. Cela n'avait pas de sens de perdre son temps si elle était sang-mêlée._

_« Oh, ni l'un ni l'autre en fait. » Dit-elle « Je suis Née-moldue. »_

_Drago plissa la lèvre de dégoût « Tu veux dire que tu es une sang-de-bourbe. »_

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot avant mais il ne semblait pas gentil. Elle décida d'ignorer le garçon, donc elle retourna à sa lecture. Il s'assit à l'opposé d'elle et dit « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire n'est ce pas ? »_

_Elle releva les yeux vers lui._

_Drago, assit à l'opposé d'elle lui dit « Cela veut dire que tu es inférieure à moi, de toutes les manières, formes ou fond. Tu ne seras jamais assez bien. Tu ne mérites pas ta magie. Je suis plus intelligent que toi, je suis meilleur avec la magie. Tu n'appartiendras jamais vraiment à ce monde. Tu devrais aussi bien accepter cela maintenant ». Le garçon n'avait pas dit tout cela avec colère ou même avec de la méchanceté particulière, mais Hermione pouvait dire qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. De plus, ce qu'il avait dit la blessait plus que de simples mots. Elle était plus blessée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. _

_Elle ne put l'empêcher : une larme coula le long de sa joue. Le garçon se leva et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer la fille. Il voulait juste qu'elle sache comment étaient les choses. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Son père lui avait dit cela, donc c'était la vérité et ce n'était pas mal de le dire aux gens, n'est ce pas ?_

_Il sortit et ferma la porte, pour trouver un autre compartiment où s'asseoir. Elle fit le vœu juste à cet endroit et juste à cet instant, qu'un jour elle mettrait fin aux préjugés des sangs-purs, même si elle devait faire passer une loi pour ça. _

_.  
_

_Plus tard ce jour là, lors de la répartition, la fille aux cheveux bouclés fut répartie à gryffondor. Son père lui avait dit que les Serpentards détestaient les gryffondors, parce que c'était une affaire d'orgueil et d'état de fait. Il se sentit presque désolée pour la petite fille. Cela aurait été plus facile pour elle d'être une sang-de-bourbe si elle avait été à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle._

_Quelques jours plus tard, ils assistaient à leur premier cour de sortilège. La sang-de-bourbe pouvait déjà prononcer la bonne incantation et le professeur avait déjà récompensé sa maison de vingt points. Drago avait remarqué qu'elle semblait le surpasser dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient eu. Il ne comprenait pas. Il devrait être meilleur qu'elle, juste à cause de sa naissance. C'était son droit de naissance. _

_Un mois passa. Il remarquait que la fille était souvent toute seule. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de vrais amis. La plupart du temps, elle lisait dans la bibliothèque ou étudiait. Elle marchait toujours dans les couloirs la tête haute, donc apparemment, elle n'était pas honteuse de qui elle était où de ce qu'elle était. _

_Elle répondait correctement à toutes les questions en classe. Le seul professeur qui ne rampait pas à ses pieds était Rogue. Malefoy aimait ce fait. Il la remettait à sa place. _

_Il découvrit qu'il pensait beaucoup à elle. Il aurait vraiment souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas une sang-de-bourbe. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un d'intelligent pourrait changer les choses. Si jamais il devenait Ministre de la Magie, peut-être qu'il pourrait changer les choses. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il aimerait cela. _

* * *

Et voilà. C'est fini. Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je disais que cet épilogue est spécial ? J'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas.

Maintenant c'est l'heure des derniers remerciements. Donc même si je ne suis que la traductrice, je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui ont été fidèles et qui l'ont appréciée. Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux encouragement et vos superbes reviews. Je vous remercie également pour les ajouts en alert et en favoris !

Maintenant, une dernière requête : j'aimerai que les lecteurs fantômes, qui ont lu cette fic sans jamais reviewer laissent une review sur ce dernier chapitre pour me dire juste rapidement ce qu'ils en ont pensé ! Ca me ferait énormément plaisir !

Merci encore, et bisous bisous.

_Loufoca-Granger.  
_


End file.
